Back to The 80's
by VxB Lover
Summary: Why is it that forbidden fruit always seems to taste better? When Bulma finds herself falling for Vegeta she's both ecstatic and miserable. Some people say love is blind, but can she really close her eyes to the fact that Vegeta is already married?
1. My Life

**Full summary:**  
_Why is it that forbidden fruit always seems to taste better? When Bulma finds herself falling for Vegeta she's both ecstatic and miserable. Some people say love is blind, but can she really close her eyes to the fact that Vegeta is her uncle and a married man. If their relationship gets out of hand it may very well destroy her entire family, what should she do?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball or any of it's characters. 'Like a Virgin' belongs to Madonna.

_This is the first story that I've written and posted. So please be kind to me :) I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character (as they appear to me) and I just want to point out that Bulma and Vegeta are not related by blood in this story. It's not 'that' kind of family story. I hope you will enjoy this multi-chapter story, and please do give it a chance. I'm known for being able to add a lot of details to everything I write, wanting to explain the background story around everything. But as I said, please give it a chance and I think you'll start enjoy reading it :)_

**oOo**

* * *

"Miss Brief! Miss Brief! You wake up this instant, or else I have no choice but to give you detention."

Bulma frowned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, carefully so not to smear her make-up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bell." She apologized to the middle age woman who just snorted and turned around continuing her lecture about ancient history. "Although, it's not my fault your class is boring, bitch." Bulma mumbled and leaned back in her chair.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait to get out of here." A redhead beside Bulma said and lifted her head off her desk and looked at her friend. "What do you say about skipping the rest of the day B?"

"Works for me, text Tina and ask her if she wanna go to the mall after class." Bulma grabbed her pencil and started doodling in her notebook while Abby texed their friend. "I really need to get myself a hot outfit for Friday."

"Speaking of that." Abby said and slid her phone down her pocket. "You think you can get a hold on some alcohol for the party on Friday?"

"Not likely, my parents have me under constant surveillance when it comes to alcohol." Bulma frowned recalling her parents angry lecture about the dangers of alcohol and drugs. "How about your brother, can't he get us something?"

"He's in North City with his girlfriend, so no." Abby's pocket started vibrating. "Tina is on, she says to meet her at the lockers after class."

"Cool. Hey, ask her how far she has gotten on her science project."

"**That's it**! Miss Brief if you don't have anything to announce to the whole class, you can collect your things and go to the principal's office." Mrs. Bell shouted and slammed her big, red book down on one of the students desk making the small blond in the seat jump.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bulma stood up from her seat taking the note from Mrs. Bell before heading towards the principal's office.

When Bulma stepped in to the office it was empty so she decided to wait. Mrs. Martin was never far away. Bulma sat down behind the desk throwing her feet up on the desk reading through a file on improvement of the air condition system, boring. A photo on the desk caught Bulma's eye, she had seen it many times before. An enlarged version of the picture was even hanging in the music room. It was principal Martin performing together with her band at the 'Spring Consert' competition. The principal and the four boys in the band had won the competition sometime back in the 80's, and of course she still liked bragging about it.

Well she certainly dressed way better in the past than she did right now, Bulma mused looking at the tight outfit the blue haired principal was wearing on the photo.

"Making yourself comfortable I see." Bulma looked up to see that principal Martin had walked in to the office. She placed the photo back on the desk which caught the principal's eyes. "Spring Consert, year 85, we totally outclassed all our competition with a song I had written for my boyfriend."

"Oh hey, Maron, whats up?" Bulma removed her feet from the desk and got up, allowing the rightful owner to sit down.

"I would be happy if you could show at least some respect and call me Mrs. Martin." The principal snapped and clasped her hands together over her rounded stomach as she sat down.

Bulma smirked and slid her hand over the back of the visitors chair before leaning over it. "Don't you think we have gotten over the formalities by now?"

"Maybe, I do see you a lot in here now days. But I can't say I'm surprised about that fact."

"It's not my fault. All teachers seems to hate my guts just for being smarter than them."

"Not the entire story, I'm sure." Maron snorted.

"Oh well, too bad you can't kick me out then. I mean, since my uncle is the one giving out your paycheck and all." Bulma absolutely loved to remind Maron that she couldn't kick her out because Krillin basically owned the entire school.

"Well you're right about that, unfortunately. So what about we do the usual procedure? I call you're parents, they ground you, and I get some kind of satisfaction out of that."

"Sounds good to me." Bulma smiled as she opened the door. As she walked out she slammed the glass door, heading for the lockers to meet up with Abby and Tina.

Rounding the corner she bumped into a guy coming out from the bathroom.

"Oh hey, Bulma, sorry I didn't see you there." He let go of her arms now that she was steady. Then he quickly ran his hand through his short brown hair. "You okay?"

Bulma just nodded and bit her lip. "I'm fine, no harm done. So what are you doing out here Kevin, skipping class?"

The guy in front of her crossed his arms over his broad chest. Bulma couldn't help but give his bulging arms a quick glance. Licking her lips she found herself thinking of how long it was she had secretly wanted him. She squirmed a little.

"Something like that. Coach is pushing us harder then usual." He was fumbling with a piece of paper, but then he dropped it on the ground and shoved his hands down his pockets. "So are you going to the party on Friday?"

"Yeah I am and you, are you going?" Bulma wondered curious. She knew he was Ashely's ex, but she couldn't help that she liked him anyway.

"Well it is a party in honor of the football team so I guess as their captain I have to go." Kevin smiled and rocked back on his heels. "You know I've been meaning to ask you-"

"There you are, I thought you died inside the bathroom Kevin. And what are you doing out of class Miss Brief?" They both turned around to find coach Buchan standing behind them. The dark haired man usually was pretty friendly, but now he was glaring at them both.

"Principal's office." Bulma said and waved her little note.

"Well then go, and you." He said and turned to Kevin. "Back to the gym you lazy ass." Buchan slapped him at the back of his head before turning to walk off towards the gym. Kevin followed but turned around and winked to Bulma, who gladly returned it.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma walked up the stairs with today's purchased things. After a whole afternoon at the mall her feet were aching, but at least she had found some nice things for Friday. She kicked her door open to her room, only to find her little brother and his best friend lying on the bed reading loudly from her diary.

With a scream Bulma dropped all her bags and ran towards the brats, with a frightened yell they immediately jumped off her bed. Bulma chased them out from her room snatching her diary from her brother's hands just before he reached the stairs.

"You better run you little maggots. Trunks, the next time I find you in my room your dead, and so are you too, Goten!" Bulma yelled after them.

As she was lying on the floor by the stairs, with her diary pressed to her heaving chest, she noticed her mother walking towards her.

"Hey Bulma, what are you doing on the floor?" Her mother asked and smiled down at her daughter. "Taking a nap?"

"The creep and his idiot of a friend were reading my diary, again!" Bulma muttered angrily taking her mothers outstretched hand.

"Oh don't mind him honey, he's just being a little brother." Launch put a blue lock behind her ear and helped her daughter up from the floor.

Bulma dusted off her skirt and threw her diary back inside her room, before walking down the stairs. "By the way Bulma I got a call from Mrs. Martin today." Bulma stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around towards her mother.

"What did she want this time then? Did I cut class, start a food fight or did I destroy books in the library?" Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest, figuring it was better to deny everything so she wouldn't get grounded and miss the party.

"No I think she said something about sleeping in class." Launch said and walked down the stairs and came to stand on the same step as Bulma.

Bulma continued down the stairs. "That's just absurd, why would I do that? I tell you, Maron, really has something against me."

"I compleatly understand that. I really believe you when you say that. But still honey we just want what's best for you, so please don't give her anything she can complain about." Launch came up behind her daughter taking a hold of her shoulder. "I know you can do good."

"Okay mom, I promise. I'm going to Abby's now." Bulma said and gave her mother a quick hug before grabbing the keys to her car, ready to go out.

"But Bulma haven't you spent all day with her and Tina at the mall today?" Launch asked and followed her daughter out on the front porch. "Can't you stay home tonight, perhaps we could watch a movie together?" She suggested with a warm smile. " Wouldn't that be fun? And now that your dad has taken some vacation so we can spend more time together."

"No thanks, we really need to practice. It's only two weeks left before the competition." Bulma explained as she backed down the stairs. "I know you already think we're good and that we don't need to practice anymore. But I don't think you understand how nervous we are, so I need this. Okay, see you later mom."

Launch sighted as her daughter jumped into her silver grey car and sped down the driveway.

**oOo**

* * *

"OMG, your parents are just sooooo clingy, I mean hello you have your own life, duh." Abby had never understood what was special with family time. Her dad had left her mom before Abby was born and Delilah practically let her daughter do whatever she pleased since she was way to busy trying to keep her second marriage together.

"Yeah I know, who the heck stays home on a Wednesday evening to watch movies with their parents?" Bulma complained and threw herself on the stacked pillows on Abby's bed. She knew her mother only meant well, but it didn't mean she wanted to spend time with her parents as if she was a five-year-old.

"I do." Tina said and raised her head from the ELLE magazine she was reading.

"That's different, your parents are cool. They want to watch cool movies, not Space Invaders for the millionth time." Bulma rolled her eyes and butted her cigarette in the ashtray.

The three girls had planned to practice for the competition. But as usual their instruments laid untouched and they had ended up in Abby's room just hanging out. After a while of just talking they had tried to add the final touch to the lyrics for their song, but Delilah and her husband decided that this was a very good time to argue. So Abby had suggested that they should just listen to some music to get inspiration.

Somehow they had gotten into a conversation about yet another attempt from Bulma's parents to get her to spend time with them, it had to be the third try this week and it was only Wednesday.

"Sometimes parents just don't want to realise that their kids have grown up." Abby sighted and leaned against the wall. "Take Josh's mom for example, she's always coming into is room without knocking. I'm positive she thinks we have sex all the time. One time I even overheard her telling her husband that I'm 'ruining her little baby boy'."

"Well you did ruin the five or so other boys before Josh so there's a slight chance you'll bring him down as well." Tina smirked from behind her magazine but almost fell off the bed when Abby snatched a pillow from behind Bulma and threw it at the unsuspecting Tina. "Hey what did you do that for?"

"Take that back."

Bulma held out her hands trying to make peace between the two girls. "Okay you know what we really need to work on our vocals now, it's only two weeks until the competition." She said seriously but to her surprise the two girls only switched their target to Bulma, attacking her with their pillows.

Bulma rolled out of bed and bumped down hard on the floor. The bump somehow put the iPod on shuffle. When the new song began the girls froze with their pillows high in the air.

'_I made it through the wilderness, Somehow I made it through, Didn't know how lost I was, Until I found you...'_

"What the hell are we listening to Abby?" Tina raised her brow and lowered her pillow totally forgotten about the pillow fight.

"I don't know it must be my mom's playlist, she's totally into 80's music." Abby mumbled and got off the bed. Being into classic rock, it wasn't really the music she wanted to be connected with. She reached for the iPod to change back to her other playlist, but Bulma stopped her.

"Hey wait, let's listen, it's a total classic." Bulma suggested with a grin.

"No way B, do I look like someone who would be caught dead listening to_ Madonna_?" Abby hissed embarrassed. **_  
_**

Bulma didn't bother answering Abby's question, she just turned up the volume. Jumping off the bed she went over to Abby's desk were she put on a pair of sunglasses and held up a deodorant to her mouth. "'_...but you made me feel, Yeah, you made me feel, Shiny and new..._" Bulma leaped and jumped up on the bed continuing to sing along to _Like a Virgin_.

"Oh it's just like when we were kids." Tina squealed and also ran over to the desk picking up a hairbrush joining Bulma on the bed. "Come on Abby, you need to come too, our trio is nothing without you." Tina laughed, and Bulma jumped up on her back almost making Tina fall off the bed a second time.

"I don't think so, you two are so childish." Abby grimaced as she watched her two best friends goof around. "You're embarrassing yourself." Abby grumbled under her breath, although the girl didn't seem to hear her.

_'Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time, Like a virgin, When your heart beats, Next to mine..._' Both Tina and Bulma was bellowing out the lyrics, half of the time the notes was way off key since they couldn't keep from laughing.

Argh can't believe I'm doing this. Abby sigheded in defeat and picked up her mascara. "Hey let me get up." Tina and Bulma grabbed each of Abby's arms and pulled her up on the bed. "Now let's rock it girls."

'_...Gonna give you all my love, boy, My fear is fading fast, Been saving it all for you, Like a virgin, ooh, ooh Like a virgin, Feels so good inside, When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_.'

When the song ended the girls where all warm from jumping around and Abby turned the volume down. "Okay that wasn't embarrassing or something." She mumbled with a slight tint of red on her cheeks, that definitely wasn't from jumping around. Then all of a sudden she brightened up. "So who's up for some cake?" Abby smiled and jumped off her bed running out to the kitchen.

Tina and Bulma just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before dashing after Abby into the kitchen. If there was one thing Bulma liked about staying over at Abby's it was that her step dad was a chef at Bulma's aunt's five star restaurant. But like that wasn't enough. Usually he would get these kind of rushes when he just felt like baking a lot cakes, which neither Tina or Bulma had a problem with helping to eat.

Inside the kitchen Abby was just taking the foil off of a beautifully frosted cake with small handmade roses of marzipan. Bulma sighed and licked her lips. This cake was definitely going to make her put on some weight. Well she could always go for a run, it was worth it.

Since Abby's parents had left the house to continue their fight elsewhere the girls decided to make themselves comfortable in front of the TV and work on their music on a more inspiring day, like tomorrow.

"Hey look it's the '_The alien Prince and the human_', I totally love that movie, it's so romantic." Tina sighted, she was a sucker for romantic movies and 'The Prince and the human' was one of her favourites. Abby just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"God, look any more pathetic and I will be forced to find you a boyfriend." Abby licked the frosting off her spoon and gave Tina a sideway glance.

Tina pouted placing her cake on the table before crossing her arms. "Well excuse me, if I feel like being single."

"Your only single because you're to much of a prude and won't let anyone get inside your panties." Abby teased and ducked when both Tina and Bulma threw a pillow at her.

"Excuse me, that is so not true. Look at Bulma she's single isn't she? And she's let people down her panties." Tina pointed to Bulma who were trying to look very innocent on the other side of the sofa. "How do you explain that, huh, huh?"

"It doesn't count if you recently broke up with your boyfriend, you need some boyfriend-less time then." Abby explained. "But you know B, your boyfriend-less time is soon running out. Don't you have any aspirants in line to be your valentine?"

Bulma took another spoon full of cake, giving her friends a mischievous grin. "Maybe."

"Bulma _Valerie_ Brief, you're telling us this instant." In a second Abby had jumped from one of the chairs onto the couch.

"Yeah she's right we have no secrets between each other." Tina was now in Bulma's face, sitting on her legs so she couldn't escape.

Bulma laughed and held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, calm down it's not really a secret it's just not a thing yet." She pulled her legs away from underneath Tina and sat up on the edge of the sofa. "So, right after I was sent to the principal's office I bumped into Kevin on my way back to the lockers."

"Kevin? Like in _Kevin-the-super-hot-football-captain-you-have-always-had-a-crush-on_? That Kevin?"

"Yeah that Kevin." Bulma nodded and smiled.

"So did you talk to each other?"

"Yeah he wondered whether I was going to the party this Friday or not. I think he wanted to say something else, but unfortunately we got interrupted by coach Buchan."

"Wow this sounds promising." Both Tina and Abby nodded their head in agreement.

"Hmm I hope so, but we'll see this Friday." Bulma said dreamingly and returned her attention to her chocolate cake.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma pulled up on the driveway a little bit over 1 am, once again she had been staying out a little later then she thought from the beginning. She put the key in the keyhole but found it to be unlocked.

Great one of her parents were awake, just what she needed right now. She took off her shoes outside and carefully opened the door trying not to make any sound. As she thought, the blaring of the TV was lightening up the living room which meant one of her parents had stayed up waiting for her to come home. Hopefully they've fallen asleep, Bulma thought and made her way towards the stairs over the creaking floor. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her dad called her name from the living room. "Bulma, is that you?"

"Yeah dad, it's me." Bulma answered in defeat. "I'm going to bed now, goodnight." She was just about to run up the stairs when her father called her back.

"No Bulma wait, I would like to talk to you first. Hang on a second." He disappeared into the living room again and Bulma saw as the blaring of the TV was turned off, and her dad came walking out from the living room to come and stand at the bottom of the stairs.

Her dad was much taller than her, even when she was standing one step above him, he still towered over her. He was glancing down at her like only he could, and as he dragged his hand through his dark hair she realised he was annoyed.

"Where have you been? It's after 1 am on a regular school day." Tien switched on one of the small lamps beside the stairs. In the dim light he looked really tired and worn out.

"I've been out." Bulma answered him.

"Out where?"

"Why do you always have to know where I've been? And don't tell me mom didn't inform you of my whereabouts." Bulma rolled her eyes, why did they always have to snoop around in here private life?

"That may be, but me and your mother just want you to be okay. It's difficult going to sleep not knowing whether your daughter is coming home or not." Tien answered calmly but Bulma could see that he was trying not to bristle up.

"Whatever dad I'm home now. I'm fine." Bulma muttered and turned around to walk up to her room to try and get some well needed sleep.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Tien called her back so Bulma turned around and gave her dad an annoyed look. "Your mother told me she got yet another call from your school today, want to tell me what that was about?"

"No? Okay, well me and your mother have been discussing and we both agreed that if you don't start going to your lessons, then we will have no other choice but to ground you." Her father informed her. "We know you have good grades in everything, but this is about being able to take things seriously. Who will hire a girl who won't come in for work and just sleep all day? I for sure wouldn't. Therefore you'll get a curfew as a warning, until you shape up and start taking school serious. You only have a month before graduation."

"What!" Bulma screamed out in chock. "You can't be serious."

"But I am, Bulma. And from here on, I would like you to be home before 11 pm, every night."

"11 pm, are you crazy? No one my age has to be home by 11, I refuse." Bulma stomped her foot and felt like she wanted to scream her head off. 11 pm? Did they think she was a kid or something?

"Refusal is not an option, you are my daughter and in this matter you will do as I say." Tien said sternly, not giving her a chance to argue on that part, but as the rebellious teenager Bulma was, she wasn't going to back down.

"You just want to take everything away from me, don't you? It's not my fault your life sucks and you have to go to work everyday. It's not like we need it anyway! So don't take it out on me, just because you're jealous of the way I'm living my life."

"That was very childish said of you Bulma. You have no idea what I do to keep this family together. You can't honestly think we were going to live off of your grandfather's money forever, did you?" Her dad kept his vocie low but it was full of irritation. "And until you learn to act like an adult you want to be seen as and take your own responsibility, you will be home by 11 every night."

"That is so fucking unfair." Bulma whined.

Tien sigheded and rubbed his forehead. "Look I don't want to fight with you Bulma. I love you and only want what's best for you. And for a start perhaps tomorrow we can spend some time together as a family, since it would make your mother happy." He said and tried to get the conversation back on the right course.

"Yeah I don't think so, and I have other things to do tomorrow anyway. And if I have to be home by eleven I won't have time for that." Bulma was pissed beyond hell, and here her dad was trying to lure her into a family evening, fat chance.

"If you do not stay home tomorrow I will be forced to take your car away from you." Her father crossed his arms over his chest and even though he was on the lower step he towered before her.

"What! You can't take my car away, it's MY car."

"Oh but I can, just watch me." Tien said, meaning every word of it. "When you're 18 you can decide over yourself, but until then I don't think there is anything you can do about it." Bulma was speechless with anger. "So will you come?"

Bulma balled her fists so hard that she could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hands. "Fine I'll come." She growled out.

"Good." Her father spoke calmly.

"Good." Bulma snapped and stomped up the stairs to her room.

**oOo**

* * *

_There's a lot of new characters and relationship in this first chapter, so I hope you were able to keep up with it. Since working on this story has made me so used to it, I sometimes forget how twisted it becomes :) I also hope you enjoyed reading it, and yes, Vegeta is coming soon :) _

_**2013-12-29:** I'm doing some clean up to the old chapters (1-8) since it was three yeas ago I posted them. So if you're rereading it you might notice some difference._


	2. Birthday Plans

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

_I'm glad to see you came here for the second chapter :)_

**oOo**

* * *

When Bulma arrived home from school she was met by the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies. Naturally she followed the trail to the kitchen which to her joy was filled with different kind of sweets and other things that made her mouth water. Just as she picked up a delicious little berry pie to sink her teeth in her mother walked in to the kitchen.

"Don't eat all those, sweetheart. It's for your birthday on Friday." Launch informed her.

Bulma looked around in the kitchen, which right now held enough pastries and sweets to feed an entire army.

She started laughing. "Maybe you should make some more, just to be on the safe side, mom. And who is it all for? I mean it's a little too much for just six people."

"I'm glad you asked. We're having some guests over. It's not everyday your daughter turns 18." The sad little smile on Launch's lips made Bulma realize her mother probably was thinking of how fast time went by. There was probably an image of a chubby little blue haired girl in there too at the moment.

"We're having guest for my birthday?" Bulma asked and let her teeth sink into the little pie in her hand. She glanced up as Launch smiled and nodded. "Oh okay, I didn't even know there was a birthday party." Bulma stated a little surprised.

Had her mother planned a party without asking her about it first? Well it seemed so. "When did you plan on telling me this? What if I have other plans?" Which she had of course.

"It's only our closest friends, nothing big really." Launch informed and reached inside the oven to take out yet another plate with freshly baked chocolate crisp cookies, that smelled absolutely delicious.

"You mean **your** closest friends, don't you?" When Launch didn't answer Bulma took it as a yes. "Yeah I figured. But it's okay, you don't need to arrange a birthday party since I already have other plans." Bulma said and stood up and went over to the kitchen island to pick up today's newspaper.

Launch turned around and put down the towel she just used to dry her hands with. "If I may ask, what kind of plans do you have?" She asked her daughter as she passed by, heading towards the table again.

Bulma frowned as she sat down by the table, and here we go again. Where are you going, Bulma? Where have you been, Bulma? What are you doing, Bulma? How many times did she need to tell them not to ask so many questions, which they still wouldn't like the answer to? This was starting to get very annoying. Bulma was was turning eighteen in two days, she could take care of herself.

"I'm going out with Abby and Tina of course. But you know, you really shouldn't pry too much, mom." She answered and rocked back in her chair putting her feet up on the table.

Launch usually never became angry or irritated with her children, but recently Bulma had started making it hard for her to keep calm around her daughter. She never wanted to spend time with them anymore. And the few times they talked she was always so secretive. She slammed the hatch to the oven and stepped over to the sink and started to do the dishes, slightly more forceful than needed. If Bulma had a secret she wanted to know it.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's already a deal, and all the guests has already accepted. Whatever plans you had, you have to cancel them." Launch couldn't for all in the world understand why her daughter had to be so difficult, here she had worked hard with arranging a nice birthday party so she could meet all her friends before... Launch grabbed at the sink, no she was not going to cry. She took a deep breath and slowly eased her grip on the sink before getting back to the dishes. She knew Bulma would just leave if she started hugging her like crazy again.

"I will not. I want to hang out with my friends, you know people my own age and not my parent's friends." Bulma didn't even bother with getting angry. There was no way her mother could keep her from going out, just to stay home with a bunch of old folks. So she just ignored her mother and continued to skim through the newspaper.

Launch turned around and supported herself against the sink. "Gohan will be there. He's just as old as you isn't he?"

"What of it? Just because he's my age doesn't make him less boring." Bulma snorted and rolled her eyes.

Yeah sure they had played together as kids and that had worked alright. But as the years passed he had turned in to a bespectacled bookworm and she a party princess of her own class, just face it they had no common interests anymore.

"Bulma Valerie Brief, that was not very nice said, I thought I raised you better." Launch scolded, but apparently Bulma had stopped listening to her completely.

If she wanted her daughter to spend her birthday with them she had to think of something fast. She understood Bulma wanted to be with her friends instead of a boring old gang like them. Bulma loved her relatives, but the prospect of them coming by wouldn't stop her from sneaking out. Launch decided that this was perhaps the time to use her last triumph card.

"Well how bad you don't feel like having a party. Especially now that Vegeta and Val wanted to come to your birthday and all." Launch said, waiting fot her daughter's reaction.

As expected those words had had the desired affect. Bulma glanced up at her and stopped chewing on her cupcake. Launch smiled triumphantly and turned around again so her daughter wouldn't see it and understand that she was being tricked into spending time with her family.

"Vegeta and Val? But aren't they in East city?" Bulma wondered taking her feet down from the table setting all four legs of the chair back on the ground.

"Yes, but they are coming for your birthday."

"Yeah and so they promised last time as well, but they never showed up!" When Bulma realized who they were really talking about she frowned. The little tingle in her stomach, which she had felt when her mother mentioned their names, quickly disappeared. "They haven't been here since Christmas, _six years ago_."

"Something got in the way..."

"I know, I know, there's always something getting in the way. They won't come." Bulma sulked, she knew they wouldn't. But what did she expect, they didn't want to see her.

"Don't be such a grumpy, Bulma. You'll see, they will be here."

"I believe it when I see it." Bulma muttered and went back to the newspaper. Although, on the inside she couldn't help but hope that somehow her mother was right. She missed them.

"Well, however, like I said before, you're going to have to cancel your plans for Friday evening." Launch sighted not wanting to get in to a fight with her daughter. But to her surprise Bulma didn't seem to get angry over her statement, she looked like she was busy with her own thoughts.

Bulma really didn't want to have some kind of child's birthday party. But to risk missing to meet her 'long lost' aunt and uncle. Now that's something she didn't want to do either. She figured going out with Abby and Tina was the most important and fun choice, but meeting Vegeta and Val for the first time in six years was also important to her.

Bulma smiled, perhaps there was a way to keep the cookie and eat it as the same time. "Okay mom how about this? Let's make a deal." Bulma said and turned in the chair to face her mother. "I will attend the birthday party, but only until eight, then I leave for my other... eh... birthday party, with **my** friends." Launch nodded and waited for her daughter to continue. Bulma slowly held up one of her fingers. "But this is only on one condition. Vegeta and Val has to come, or else the deal is off, okay?"

Launch crossed her arms. Without any fighting or moping she could get her daughter to agree to attend her own birthday party, well at least until eight. But this only on the condition that her uncle and aunt would show up. Well it sounded good, since it basically only mattered to Vegeta and Val if Bulma was home or not. They were the ones flying across the country to see their niece. The rest of them lived so close and would probably only see it as a normal dinner if Bulma decided she wanted to be left outside the party.

"Okay Bulma you have a deal, if Vegeta and Val shows up you stay at least until eight. If they do not come, you are free to do as you please."

Bulma brightened up and smiled. "Great, thanks mom." She hugged her surprised mother. The action spoke greater then words to Launch. "Well I'm off, see you for the family dinner."

"Seven o'clock and not a minute later, young lady." Tien walked in to the kitchen to stand beside his wife laying an arm loosely around her waist.

"Yeah, whatever, dad." Bulma answered and picked up her trash.

While she threw it away and put her glass in the dishwasher Tien took the opportunity to snake his arm closer around his wife and give her a kiss on her lips. Unfortunately for Bulma everything got a little too playful.

"Gee, get a room." She said with a roll of her eyes and left the kitchen.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma took the car to Tina's house where their band usually practiced. Bulma was their lead singer and she usually played bass when the song called for it. Tina and Abby played the drum and guitar as well as providing the background vocals. It was only about two weeks until the Competition, where bands from every high school class around the land was allowed to compete. Since it was the girls' senior year they were working extra hard to get the trophy that has slipped out of their hands for the last three years.

When Bulma knocked on the door Tina's mother opened the door, it looked like she had been experimented with some hair dye again since her hair now was bright pink. Taking the door directly to the left, Bulma walked down in to the dark basement were Tina and Abby were watching a horror film, drinking soda. Bulma grinned evilly and jumped up one the bed scaring the hell out of the girls who screamed at the top of their lungs. Tina even succeeded in spurting coke all over the TV.

"Hey girls whats up?" Bulma smiled and laid down in between her friends.

Abby just gave her a hateful stare before sitting up. "God whats wrong with you? That almost gave me an heart attack."

"What? I was just saying hi, what's wrong with that?" Bulma said casually and rolled onto her back, flashing them an amused smirk. "So you girls up for some practice?"

"Yeah sure." Tina turned off the TV and used her old T-shirt to swipe the coke away from the screen. Then she sat down behind her drum set and picked up a piece of paper from the floor. "I took the opportunity to go through the lyrics, and I changed the part you didn't feel comfortable with last time."

Bulma stretched out her hand to take the paper from Tina. "Here let me see." She skimmed through the lyrics looking at the part Tina had changed. It looked good, these lyrics she could connect to they felt good in her mouth. "It looks perfect, let's try it and if it doesn't work we can try and improvise, alright?"

Tina counted down with her drumsticks and Bulma grabbed the mic letting the words from her heart pour out through it.

_I've been waiting for my heart to burn again.  
__All I think of is you,  
__all of the things we had._

_I want you by my side._  
_But I can't go around pretending life is fine, No no._

_So prove yourself to me,_  
_cause I gotta have it all._

_All our senses come together,_  
_when we get it to the music._

_Give me more of the attraction,_  
_cause I'm dying for some more._

_You spin my world around,_  
_it's getting out of control._

_I thought you were the one,_  
_every night, and every day._

_So hard for me to understand,_  
_what went wrong._

_You never know how much trouble a heart can take,_  
_Don't give in._

_I've been waiting for my heart to burn again,_

_But it already burns for you,_  
_It's burning inside, burning inside._

After nearly an hour of constant practice, the girls and especially Bulma needed to take a break to rest their voices. Abby and Bulma threw themselves on the bed while Tina got them some soda from her mini fridge.

"So what time will you come over on Friday B? Me and Abby was thinking about meeting up around seven so we have plenty of time to get ready." Tina said and sat down in her sofa popping up the can of soda.

Bulma leaned on her elbows taking a sip of her Dr. pepper. "I guess I will come after eight or something like that." She knew what effect her answer would have on the girls so she almost felt the need to cover her ears.

"What are you crazy?! Eight is way too late! No one can get ready for a party in just two hours!" The protest immediately came from Abby almost before the words had left Bulma's lips.

"Yeah, but I promised my mom that I would come to the party she has arranged for me." Bulma defended herself and thought of the deal she made with her mother just before she went over to Tina's house.

Abby just shook her head at that. "Oh no, not that again. Bulma girl, you need to realise that your parents are trying to control your life a little bit too much." She angrily said not believing how Bulma could agree to something like that.

It was the party of all times they were going to. And Bulma was on her own will actually agreeing to stay home with her family because she promised her mom. Now there was something wrong here.

"I know, I know, you've told me before." Bulma held up her hands in defence. "But it's not settled yet, I will only go if Vegeta and Val shows up."

"Vegeta? Isn't that like your uncle or something?" Tina looked skeptical at Bulma.

"Technically he's not _really_ my uncle. He and his wife are just old friends and classmates of my parents." She explained, trying to take away the confusion.

Bulma didn't actually have any real uncles and aunts. Her mother was an only child and her dad had had a brother who had died when they were younger.

"But I haven't seen Vegeta and Val in such a long time. I mean I meet the other guys like all the time." It wasn't until now Bulma realized that she really missed her aunt and uncle. They had been such a huge part in her life, but suddenly they had just disappeared and moved to East city. No explanation whatsoever, just leaving an empty house for a twelve-year-old girl to find one day after school. That they had left just like that, had made Bulma sad. Her mom had explained that it had something to do with Valerie's job. Not that anything of that mattered now.

"Yeah whatever girl, if you want to be at some tea party with some old relatives of yours, you go ahead and do so."

"Hey cut the crap, let's practice one more time, I have to be home by seven." Bulma slapped Abby on the shoulder and went over to the mic.

"Girl, I tell you, your parents are such control freaks." But Abby got up anyway and picked up her guitar and plugged it in to the speakers.

"Eh whatever." Bulma knew that for some time know her parents had been more controlling, wanting her to be home most of the time. Even though she hated it, she somewhere deep down got a strange feeling that her family actually just wanted to spend time with her.

**oOo**

* * *

Ten minutes after seven Bulma opened the door to the Brief residence and hung up her wet coat. Meeting her by the door was her dad who seemed a little annoyed by her tardiness.

"I won't disappear dad, it's not like you don't see me the other 24 hours a day." Bulma muttered but raised a brow as her dad looked a little strange at her, almost likes he was sad.

But he invited her to dinner nonetheless. Bulma shook it off as her just being tired and walked in to the dining room where her mother currently was setting the table. In the background she could hear Trunks and Goten running down the stairs stopping by the door.

Bulma overheard her little brother whisper that next time he would show Goten where his sister was keeping her underwear. Outside a car honked it's horn and Goten pulled up his hood and waved goodbye before heading out in the heavy downpour to the awaiting car.

When Trunks ran in to the dinner room Bulma tripped him and he fell flat on his stomach. The kid would be dead before she let him and his idiot of a friend snoop around in her drawers again. Being the little brat he was Trunks immediately started whining and crying to his mother.

"Bulma, don't trip your little brother like that." Launch scolded and hugged her son to her side. "You have to be nicer to him. You will regret it if the only thing you will remember of your brother in the future is that you were fighting." Trunks stuck his tongue out to Bulma from behind his mother. Then he ran up to the table were Tien lovingly ruffled his sons purple hair before letting him sit down by the table.

They actually managed to have a nice and quiet family dinner and later on they all sat down to watch a movie together in the living room. Space Invaders, of course. It was a really long time ago Bulma felt so comfortable with spending time with her parents like this. Usually they were always nagging at her. But right now Bulma found that she was enjoying herself, it was a long time ago since the whole family was gathered, especially since her father usually worked so much.

When the TV went black and the movie had ended Launch stood up and taking away the empty bowls and glasses and took them out to the kitchen. Tien picked up his son, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie, and then Bulma followed them up the stairs.

They stopped outside Bulma's door and her father wished her goodnight and kissed her on her forehead, she ruffled her brothers hair and he mumble something that sounded like an insult based on her name. Bulma frowned but couldn't resist smiling, even when he was asleep he had to try and piss her off.

"Goodnight dad." She whispered and went in to her room and closed the door.

**oOo**

* * *

_This chapter really took some work. I don't really like writing when it's only Bulma and her "new friends", I miss Vegeta so much. But this part of the story is neccessary to make the rest of the story work. _  
_ I hope you music fans didn't die from their song. Yes, I wrote it, and I have no idea what it was I wrote. Just pretend it's good ;)_


	3. Long Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball or any of it's characters.

**oOo**

* * *

The next morning Bulma woke up by eleven, she yawned and stretched before jumping out of the bed. She walked over to her balcony and pulled the blinds up, she had to cover her eyes from the bright sun. There was a smile on her lips as she saw that the rain had eased and been replaced with really good weather for her day off. Perhaps a nice walk would do her some good before she started working on her science project. Bulma walked in to her personal bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush and started combing her hair before she just decided to just pull it up in a messy ponytail instead.

Bulma lazily went down the stairs heading for the kitchen when she bumped into her father who just came out from the storage basement, which he quickly closed and locked.

"What are you doing home already?" Tien had a surprised look on his face like she just had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. "Or did you just wake up? You're not cutting class again are you, Bulma?" He sighed tiredly.

He didn't even give her a chance to explain before he started to assume things, that made Bulma take a defencive stance.

"No dad, I'm not cutting class." She informed him angrily. "Our math teacher is sick, and my second and last lesson today is project work. Which, like I doubt you know, is music. Our teacher gave us that time to practice for the _Spring Contest_ competition. Like you would have known, is only in two weeks, if you had spent a little more time at home."

Tien just smacked his tongue. "Oh I remember, alright."

Somehow the comment made Bulma absolutely furious. "No you don't. You never once asked me about it, so don't pretend like you know." She shouted and poked her dad in the chest with her index finger. "I love music, dad. Some day it will be my job to work with music. I don't want to work in some stupid office like you, I don't care about the money. I love music! And would it kill you to at least once asked me about it, without sounding so condescending?"

"Bulma sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it like that." Tien slumped his shoulder and prepared himself for yet another heated argument with his daughter.

"Whatever." Bulma snapped and had no intentions to continue their argument any further. She walked off leaving her father looking a little bit more defeated then usual.

Inside the kitchen Bulma sat down by the table with a bowl of cereals. Holding her foot on the chair she has an arm around her knee while she skimmed through the newspaper. Hot tears spilled from her cheeks and dropped down on the newspaper creating dark circles. No sound emitted from her as she cried in silence, she didn't want anyone to know that her parents constant nagging got to her. Or the fact that her parent had such a lack of interest in something she held so close to her heart, made her really sad.

Not feeling up for breakfast anymore, Bulma placed her bowl in the sink and picked up her iPod from the kitchen island and went outside. When she reached the sidewalk she dried her tears with the back of her hand and decided to go out for a little run instead of just a short walk like she had intended to do. Bulma put all her anger and frustration in her running, the time flashed by and to her surprise she noted that she had been running for a little longer then an hour so she started heading home again. When she finally reached her street again she was all exhausted and out of breath so she stopped on the sidewalk holding her aching ribs.

"Out for a run, love?" Bulma was startled by the voice turned around to find a lady collecting her mail. It was her neighbour Gina. A blond lady in her fifties, but with her sparkling energy she seemed like she was Bulma's age.

"Yeah a nice day for a run." Bulma smiled. "Just a little bit too hot."

"I never got the idea of running. Back in my days we kept our bodies sexy and voluptuous with cake, and well occasionally dancing." Gina made a pair of nice dance steps and finished of by crying out like some aerobics instructor.

Bulma giggled, she had never met a crazier lady than Gina. THe older lady was both kind and inventive, and her food was honestly one of the best Bulma had ever tasted in her life. When Bulma had been younger, Gina often babysat her when her parents was away somewhere and their relatives didn't have time to take her either.

"So, where are you going." Bulma asked as she saw the bags on Gina's front porch.

"East Capitol, baby." She smiled and went through her mail, throwing letters she didn't want over her shoulder.

"East Capitol? Why a place like that?" Bulma wondered and crossed her arms, waiting for the crazy answer she knew she would get from her equally crazy neighbour.

"Festivals, dancing, young virile men ready to bring me to the next dimension and beyond." Gina smirked and elbowed Bulma in the shoulder. "How about you honey, got yourself a man?"

"Maybe, we'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah the big girl is turning 18. How fast you kids grow up these days, I almost forgot. But don't worry darling, I think your dream man is just around the corner." Gina laughed and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Bulma. It was a big hug, and Bulma felt a little uncomfortable when she was so sweaty. "Now you be careful, angel. And when you see that man of yours.. make sure you give him a big kiss from me." She kissed Bulma on the forhead and stroke her cheek. Then she sighed and walked off to her house.

Bulma couldn't help feeling like there was something up with her neigbour. But then again, the woman had just gotten a divorce. Bulma shrugged and turned and walked home where she went up to her bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she slipped in to a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt putting her hair up in a messy bun.

Downstairs Bulma found her mom watering the flowers. "You know mom we have staff taking care of such things."

Launch turned her head and smiled at her daughter. "Oh I don't mind, I like doing it."

Just then the front door flew up and Trunks walked in and threw his schoolbag on the floor. When he saw Bulma and Launch by the window he immediately ran up to his mother and showed her a band-aid on his arm.

"So how did it go? Did it hurt much?" Launch kneeled down to her son's level and looked closely at the small bandage on his shoulder.

"Not at all." Trunks smiled triumphantly. "All girls cried when they had their shot, even Jacob Martin cried, cause the nurse had to give him two shots. But I didn't cry, not even a little."

"What a good boy you have been." Launch smiled down at her son. "How about we go to your favourite restaurant on Saturday? Since you've been such a brave little man you deserve some really good food." Trunks beamed and nodded his head so many times Bulma thought it would come off of his shoulders.

A door opened further down the corridor and Launch looked up as her husband came out from the storage basement. Trunks not missing a beat ran up to his father to show him the bandage and to tell him the same story he had just told his mother. Bulma scoffed as her dad started the same praising as her mother just had done.

Launch placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Just let him be, he's just really proud right now." She said and watched as Tien ruffled his son's hair.

"Of what? Taking a bloody shot, ridiculous." Bulma rolled her eyes at how silly it was.

"I remember a little girl coming home from school crying when she had taken her shot. Somehow she got her uncle to take her out for ice cream." Launch glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye, smiling inwardly as Bulma slowly opened her mouth but closed it as quickly and regained her posture.

"I did no such thing." Bulma grumbled and crossed her arms with an embarrassed tint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh but you did." Her mother laughed. "I didn't think Vegeta would ever get your little bandage out of his head, since you persisted in showing it to him for a week."

"Noo..." Bulma mutter and blushed.

Trying to get away from the embarrassing conversation she walked of to the living room to watch some TV. A while later when she was as most comfortable in the couch watching her favorite soap opera, her brother rushed in to the living room, trying to say something. Although he had some trouble since he tried to do it in between jumping and chewing the entire cupcake he had pushed into his mouth.

"Slow down Trunks, and don't talk with food in your mouth, it's disgusting." Her brother slowed down and frenetically chewed and tried to swallow his cupcake whole.

"Umm... ummm.. Vegeta ummm.. and Val are... ummm. here." Trunks said after covering his mouth, then he rushed out of the room again.

Bulma was stunned where she sat on the couch, they had showed up?

After six years of nothing she would finally see them again? She got up and turned off the TV and hastingly ran out on the porch were her brother was dancing around like a maniac. Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders to calm him down.

The black Aston Martin, that matched Bulma's silver model, had just pulled up on their driveway. Bulma didn't recognize the car, but when one of the doors opened and a male with dark hair shaped like a flame stepped out of the car, she immediately recognized the owner. He reached for his sunglasses and put them on his head, turning his dark ebony eyes to the two kids on the porch. The passenger door opened as well and a beautiful woman with soft brown hair stepped out of her car, and when her ocean blue eyes followed those of her husband, her face brighten up and her smile went from ear to ear.

Trunks couldn't contain himself and ran up to the woman and threw himself in her open arms. "Auntie Valerie, I missed you so much. Look what I did today." He made her look at his bandage over and over again.

She just smiled. "What a big boy you are Trunks. You know I've missed you an awful a lot lately, I'm so happy to see you. Maybe we can go out after dinner and have some ice cream since you did so good?"

"Yay ice cream" Trunks turned around and stuck his tongue out to Bulma who only rolled her eyes. "Although, I don't need ice cream cause I didn't cry. But Bulma can have some she always cry like a girl when she has her shot. Right uncle Vegeta?" Trunks said and turned towards the man beside him. "You had to take Bulma out for ice cream cause she cried like a little baby when she had her shot, isn't that true?"

Vegeta chuckled and looked over to the blue haired girl on the front porch, his head tilted as he studied her.

"I think she has grown a lot since I last saw her, but well you know girls, they always cry over everything." Val slapped Vegeta on his shoulder. "Hey what was that for?" He wondered and crossed his arm, frowning down at his wife.

"Don't be rude, Vegeta." Then she returned her blue eyes to the boy in her arms. "And I don't care what you are saying I'm taking this young man out for ice cream weather he cried or not, and well Bulma you can come as well." Val looked up towards the porch were Bulma was standing arms crossed leaning onto the rail.

"Sure, why not." Bulma answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know Bulma, we don't bite. Or are you too old to give your aunt a hug?" Val asked and held out her free arm. Bulma smiled and went down the stairs giving her aunt a big hug, fighting Trunks for more space.

She couldn't describe the happiness over seeing her aunt. It had been over six years since she last saw the woman who had once been one of the most important persons in her life. But what made her even more happy was to know that Valerie still cared for her.

"I didn't think you would come." Bulma mumbled.

"Yeah I heard you made a bet with your mom, so of course we had to come to prove you wrong." Vegeta cut in. "Although I think she is turning this in to fucking reunion if you ask me." He frowned as his wife scolded him of his language in front of the children.

"My point exactly, good to have someone that understands me." Bulma smiled and let go of Valerie so she could give her uncle a hug. He wasn't too tall, so she reached to lay her head at the base of his neck, drawing in the scent of his familiar aftershave, which she somehow hadn't seemed to forgotten. "I missed you guys. It's been six years since I last saw you. Why did you never visit? I was starting to wonder if you guys were alive."

"Well I do hope our nice paychecks for birthdays, graduations and other holidays at least made you pay us a little thought." Vegeta joked and gave her a light squeeze before easing his grip so he could look her in the eyes. "And look who's talking, I haven't seen you move your ass over to East city either."

"Yeah like my parents would allow that." Bulma scoffed and let go of her uncle. But she knew she would have found a way to go, if she had been invited.

"Hey uncle Vegeta look here." Trunks pulled on Vegeta's arm to gain his attention. "Look I had my shot taken today and I didn't cry , not even a little bit."

Vegeta reached down and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah your mother told us about that yesterday, so we brought something, something only for brave boys like yourself."

"What is it?" Trunks shone up at the mentioning of a present.

"I have it in the backseat of the car-" Vegeta didn't have to say more before Trunks ran of towards the car. "Hey, watch the car kid, it's brand new." He yelled as Trunks threw the door open.

Val reached out and touched his arm. "Let him be Vegeta, he's just curious."

"Yeah a football" Trunks yelled from inside the crawled back out with a football in his hands and ran up to his aunt and hugged her before he once again tugged on Vegeta's arm. "Come on let's go play football in the backyard. Bulma, Val come on you too." He shouted and ran around the corner of the house.

"He has always been an energetic boy hasn't he." Val smiled as she watched the purple haired child bolt across the lawn. Then she turned and pressed her hand to Bulma's cheek. "I'm so glad to see you both again. But I think I'll pass on football this time." She said and leaned down to rub her stomach. "I'll go inside and talk to your parents, it's been a long time."

Bulma looked after her aunt as she went inside.

"Hey princess, are you coming?"

Bulma turned around towards Vegeta who were on his way to the backside of the house. "You don't think I'm a little to old to be called princess?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Vegeta mimicked her stance he looked her over and pretended to be deep in thought. "Nah, you will always be my little princess no matter how old you get. In my eyes you will always be the chubby little girl in a pink princess dress, which she refused to get out of for a year." He said with a grin.

Bulma rolled her eyes as her uncle patted her head with a smirk. A comment like that was so like her uncle, that Bulma didn't bother with getting angry. Although she didn't like being remembered as chubby.

"Being called chubby, isn't exactly what a girl my age want to hear."

"Well, that's nothing football can't help you with." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Being over forty and he still hadn't learnt that he shouldn't call a woman fat.

"No thank you, I'll pass, I think I'll go inside to catch up with Val instead. At least she doesn't call me fat." Bulma turned around and walked up the stairs to the porch.

"*Cough*_chicken_*cough*"

Bulma whirled around and stared him down. "What..did you..just call me?" Bulma growled out. Did Vegeta just call her a coward?

"I called you... a chicken." Came the honest answer from her uncle. "You don't dare play football with me anymore, cause you're afraid to lose." He put a finger to her chest and gently pushed her making her take one step back.

Bulma swatted away his hand. "Yeah right. As I remember it, I always wound up like the winner." She reminded him with a proud smirk.

Vegeta leaned in closer to her face, looking sternly down at her. "Maybe because I let you win. Ever considered that?" He grinned and crossed his arms again.

"That may be the truth. But I bet I can still beat you, you're old now. Like super old. You won't be able to run a yard without fainting." Bulma smirked and repaied his actions by placing her whole hand over his chest and pushed him.

Not that she got him to move or anything, but the gesture was speaking for itself, Vegeta recognized a challenge when he saw it.

"The student never outwin the teacher." He growled and they stared at each other trying to make the other one back down. Before anyone of them has a chance to win they got interrupted by Trunks who came back to the front lawn.

"What's taking so long? Hurry up!"

**oOo**

* * *

The evening dinner went by smoothly and the kids didn't even have the energy to fight with each other over the last piece of cake. They had played football with their uncle the entire afternoon. Even though Bulma and Vegeta had fought like mad to be the winner, the victory still went to the one who sat holding on tightly to his ball, a goofy smiled plastered across his young face.

The rest of the evening Bulma spent in her study room talking on the phone with Abby, instead of doing her science project like she told her parents she would. They never disturbed her when she was doing homework, thank god for that. When she hung up the phone her ear was warm and red so she let out her hair to cover it. Bulma turned in her chair and looked at the clock, a little over nine. Well there was pleanty of time for her to do her homewor, but right now she was more interested in what was on the TV. Bulma left her study and went down the corridor towards the stairs.

As she saw that the light was on in her brothers room, Bulma went in to turn it off. Although there was already someone in there. Val sat on the side of his bed and was just pulling up the cover around the young boy in bed and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, creep."

Bulma raised a brow at her aunt's choice of word. Apparently it was rubbing off. Val stood up and jumped a little when she saw Bulma standing in the doorway.

"You startled me." She whispered, and then she smiled as she turned of the lamp, grabbing the handle to close the door. She left only a crack of the door open , just like Trunks liked it. "Are you coming down, where going to watch part two of '_Space Invaders_', your mother's choice of course."

Bulma quickly changed her mind about the TV downstairs and decided to go with her own instead. "No thanks Val I'm fine, I was just going to my room. I'm thinking about an early night, I'm a little tired."

"Oh okay, if you can't sleep you know where we are." Val said giving her a hug.

"Sure g'night." Bulma watched as Val's slender form descended down the stairs only to turn and smile invitingly. Bulma just waved and put up a fake smile. Sure she had missed her aunt and uncle, but both of them alongside her parents had been acting so strange both today and for a while, it was getting on her nerves. It felt like they were up to something, and not letting Bulma in on it.

Bulma went into her bedroom and threw herself on the bed turning on the TV, sapping between the channels until she decided to go with the rerun of_ 'Desert bandit_' that had just been on for a couple of minutes.

When the princess kissed her desert bandit and the people around them was applauding Bulma turned off the TV and looked over to her digital clock. It was a little passed midnight. Bulma grabbed a sweater and opened her door, closing it quietly behind her. Further down the hall she tiptoed passed her parents door, although they were snoring so loudly that they wouldn't have noticed even if she had jumped by their door. They really made it soo easy for her to sneak out at night, Bulma thought.

It seemed like her uncle and aunt was sleeping as well, since she could hear one of them mumble from their room in the other corridor. Although when she walked passed said corridor Bulma's jaw dropped. No, they were absolutely not sleeping, not even close.

Vegeta had his wide pushed up against the wall and her legs were wrapped securely around his firm waist. Their tongues pushed into each other's mouths and their hands wandered each others bodies with a insatiable need.

"Oh Vegeta." Val's moan got Bulma back into the reality again, and her sudden movement caught her aunts eye. Val's surprised eyes met Bulma's and they stared at each other while Vegeta continued to ravage his wifes body. "Vegeta!"

"Yes." He huffed out, his hornyness clearly evident in his voice.

"No Vegeta stop, let me down." Val pushed him away and he looked at her confused. Then he followed her gaze to the girl standing in the main corridor. He removed his hand from his wife's breast and she smoothed out her nightgown. "Bulma you're up, I thought you said you would take an early night. The time is...much." Val said as she realized she didn't have her watch on her wrist.

"I was.. thirsty, ehum... Goodnight". Bulma said and disappeared around the corner.

"I told you we shouldn't have done it like that, how embarrassing." Val whispered and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Why bother? She doesn't care, come on let's just do it Bu-" Vegeta who could care less about anything then going back to what they were doing a minute ago, was interrupted by his wife in mid sentence as she placed her hand over his mouth.

"What are you stupid? Of course she thinks its embarrassing to see her aunt and uncle make out like that. In her mind we don't do that kind of stuff. And don't say my name like that." Val rubbed her temples, that was just great now they had ruined the poor little girl's mind.

"You of all people should know that." Vegeta said a little mysteriously.

"That reminds me, let's go inside our room." Val opened the door to her room and turned around to drag Vegeta in to the room, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's." Vegeta smirked and grabbed after his wife who let out a squeal and then the door was slammed shut.

Just around the corner Bulma could finally breath normally again. Fuck, that had been so traumatizing to watch. They were way too old to do that kind of stuff with each other.

Downstairs Bulma took a glass out of the cabin and filled it with water. She dragged herself to the other part of the big house. The part that belonged to her grandparents, who where currently on a cruise in the caribbean. She switched on the light in her grandfather's lab, and sat her glass of water down on the workbench while starting to search for things to use for her science project that was due to tomorrow.

**oOo**

* * *

_Okay. Where am I going with this you're asking? Well my mind works in mysterious ways, so if you want to find out, please continue to read :) And yeah, review ;)_

Some reviewers:

**SueyKins:  
**_Well in A/U fics you can decide __**everything**__, in the normal timeline there are certain things you need to cover, so I also like the A/U. And I can only agree with you this is definitely a different twist and soon it will get even more wierd :P Thanks for the review :) And hope you liked this chapter._

**YourSweetSinner:  
**_Yes this is wierd, but that's the way I like it. I love plotting and this plot will be the best of all time Mohahaha! Hope you enjoyed reading the third chapter as well :)_


	4. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters!

_Okay finally the fourth chapter of Back to The 80's. I would like to give you (curious readers) a little hint. That hint is that the "real" story hasn't started yet. But trust me, you will notice when that happens. And it's very, very soon ;) Just bear with me for a little longer. __~Plz R&R~ _

**oOo**

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bulma, happy birthday to you." Bulma huffed as something heavy jumped up on her stomach.

"Bulma wake up we have gifts for you, wake up, wake up, wake up." Trunks screamed and continued to bounce on his sister's stomach.

"What the hell? Get off, creep." Bulma rubbed her eyes and pushed the little monster off of her. When she looked up she squealed and ducked under her cover. "What the fuck are you all doing in my room?" She screamed from in underneath the cover.

"Like _that_ isn't obvious enough."

"Shut up Vegeta, no one wants your opinion." Val snapped at her husband. "How about we go downstairs and wait for Bulma to get dressed instead?"

"No she has to open her presents." Trunks whined and stomped impatiently on the floor beside Bulma's bed.

"Come on honey lets go down and leave your sister alone for a moment." Launch said and grabbed on to her son's hand.

When the door closed Bulma shot out of bed and locked the door to her room. 'So much for privacy, bothersome family'. Sometimes she really wished she could exchange them for a normal family. She threw her clothes in a pile on her bathroom floor then she stepped inside the shower. She only allowed herself a couple of minutes in the shower no matter how nice it was, she didn't feel like being late today. She looked outside and the weather looked promising today, so she put on a black miniskirt and a pink tank top. She picked up her bag and was almost out through the door when she caught a sight of the watch on her nightstand. It wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning, her parents had woke her before seven in the morning? Now that's it, didn't they understand that she lost valuable sleeping time. She threw her bag back on the floor and herself she threw on the bed.

"I wonder if she noticed that we woke her up before seven?" Launch wondered and looked out through the kitchen door trying to spot her daughter.

"Probably." Val said and took another sip of her coffee. "Want me to go and get her?"

"Would you do that sweetheart, that would be great." Launch smiled at placed a basket of newly baked bread on the table.

Val went up the stairs and stopped by Bulma's door. When she pressed the handle down she found the door to be locked, how surprising. "Hey Bulma honey, would you please open up? I would like to talk to you... you know about yesterday night." Val lowered her voice to a whisper.

No movement was made on the other side. But Val patiently waited, tapping her foot softly against the floor. The lock on the door was removed and a tired teenager appeared in the doorway. "Thank you..."

"I'm not getting up if you think so." Bulma interrupted and turned around and went inside the room again.

"Oh no you can go to bed if you want to." Val said and smiled while she followed Bulma back inside the room. Bulma fell on the bed and pulled the cover over her shoulders. "Perhaps you should do you science project a little bit earlier then the night before, then you wouldn't be this tired."

"I did it weeks ago.." Bulma cracked open an eye to look at her aunt. How did she know she had used the night to finish her project? Unless she had been up when Bulma went to bed again. But that wasn't anything she wanted to think about right now.

"Yeah nice try young lady. Anyways that wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Val sat down on the edge of Bulma's bed. She bit her lip and looked like she was trying to find the right words to start the conversation with.

"Oh but I'm not sure I want to talk with you about the thing you want to talk about, I rather forget about it." Bulma said and rolled her eyes guessing that she wanted to talk about her catching her aunt and uncle having sex.

"Okay I understand, I just wanted to apologise." Val looked down at her hands a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

"Yeah whatever it's cool, and just so you know it's not suitable for old people to do that."

Val snapped her head up an looked irritated at the girl on the bed. "Hey I'm not old."

"Forty is old, and people that are old just don't have sex. It's gross, especially if you are someone's relative and you happen to do it outside your room and the catch you doing it." Bulma sat up figuring that her aunt wouldn't leave anytime soon, she might as well get up and eat some breakfast.

"Hey, you know we didn't really do it you know, we were just..." Val didn't have time to finish her sentence before Bulma interrupted.

"Bullshit, I wouldn't have liked to walk by a minute later than I did. Oh Veegeta, take me right here and right now." Bulma moaned mockingly and threw her head back.

"Oh shut up." Val blushed and threw a pillow at the laughing girl. "Just watch it, its not long before you will be forty too."

"Oh I think it is, last time I looked I was only eighteen." Bulma crossed her arms and cursed the day she would be that old. No, she would probably jump off a cliff before she turned into a cookie baking lady like both her mother and grandmother had turned out to be.

"Yeah but time goes surprisingly fast Bulma, and by the way you better come down before your brother burst." Val walked out from the room.

When Bulma walked down, her brother was standing beside Val at the edge of the stairs. When he saw her he ran up the stairs, took a hold of her hand and dragged her into the kitchen were her father and mother was trying to have breakfast around the pile of presents that was taking up almost the entire table.

"Open them Bulma. Open them." Bulma sat down at one of the chairs and slowly started opening them.

Trunks watched all the presents with stars in his eyes. It would be so easy to let him help her, but then again it was her presents, like he was going to get close to them without breaking them. Bulma smirked at him and opened the presents slooooowly just to tease him. As he looked up at her with pubby dog eyes, Bulma rolled her eyes and pushed the package, that looked least brakeable, towards him.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen holding a black handbag, he looked good with it. Have to tell him that, Bulma mused, he would be absolutely delighted to hear that. Val opened the bag and reached for two wrapped gifts. The small one she pleased on the table beside Bulma's other presents and to her brothers delight Val gave him the big one.

Bulma thanked her parents for the nice present and even thanked her brother for the lovely action man doll she recognised as his birthday gift from last year. Now the last one left, was the one from Vegeta and Val. She removed the wrapping and held a small box in her hand, she opened it, and inside lay a small necklace in gold. she lifted it out from the box and found that it had a small charm in form of a golden guitar.

"See it as a lucky charm for the Spring Concert competition." Val grinned as she saw the look on Bulma's face.

"You knew about that?" Bulma said surprised and looked up at her aunt.

"How could I ever forget about that." Val said and smiled, her eyes shining bright, almost like she was about to cry.

"Thank you, mom can you?" Bulma lifted her hair and her mother hung the necklace around her neck. "Its lovely." She said and caressed the small guitar around her neck.

"Thought you would like it, it sort of had your name on it." Vegeta grunted out pleased she had liked the gift he had picked out for her. "Well I'm off to see Kakarott. We'll be back by five." He bent down and kissed his wife fully on the lips.

Trunks made a disgusted sound and Bulma could only agree, not for public eyes. Vegeta lifted his head and smirked Bulma's way, she rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

"Bulma when you finish breakfast please come to my office." Tien said and got up from his chair and started to walk out from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure dad." Bulma replayed and picked up the wrappings and threw them in the dumpster to clear the table so she could finally have some breakfast.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma went over to her father's office, finding him bent over some papers on his desk. She gently knocked on the door frame and Tien looked up at his daughter. "Hey dad what did you want?"

"Oh Bulma great, I would like to show you something before you go to school." He stacked his papers and got up from behind the desk reaching for a pair of keys on his desk. "Come on, follow me."

"Okay, just as long as it won't take that long, I want to be in time for school."

"It won't take long, I promise." Tien said and walked up to the door leading to the storage basement. He chose a small golden key and put it in the keyhole and turned it, making the door go unlocked. He opened the door widely and gestured for Bulma to go inside. She raised a brow, but went down the stairs to the basement, with her father close behind.

When Bulma got a clear look at what used to be the family's storage basement, she gasped. All the rubbish had been removed and been replaced with music instruments, a voice recorder and an entire music system. The freaking basement had been turned into a record studio. She slowly went over and caressed one of the guitars and as anyone else she couldn't resist to mix a little with the buttons on the panel to the recorder. Bulma turned around towards her dad, tears in her eyes. He only smiled and held out the key that led to the basement. Bulma took it in her hand.

"Dad this is... this is amazing, you did this all by yourself?" Tien nodded and Bulma threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you so much, this is the best present ever."

"Glad you liked it." Tien smiled happily and took this opportunity to really hug his daughter since it didn't happen that often nowadays. He let go of her.

"I have to go tell mom and Val." Bulma turned around to go upstairs but when she stood on the first step she turned around and looked back at her dad. "Thanks dad this really means a lot to me."

Tien nodded and smiled. "I know, now go and tell your aunt, you don't want to be late for school, now do you?"

Bulma ran up the stairs and towards the kitchen. Just as she was to walk inside she stopped as she heard her mother scream on top of her lungs like a madwoman.

"OMG you have got to be kidding me, you're pregnant?" Val blushed and nodded her head.

"I thought it would be a nice time to let everyone know tonight don't you think? But please don't tell Bulma." Val rubbed her stomach again, which also actually was the reason Launch had found out in the first place. Carrying two children herself she recognised the protectiveness and almost obsessive way the new mother tended to rub her stomach sometimes.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, this is your surprise. But perhaps you can wait until we know for sure that... you know-" Bulma not wanting to ruin Val's surprise tuned out the rest of the conversation and walked to the entrance picking up her schoolbag. Well at least her aunt and uncle's funny business paid off, she was going to get a cousin, Bulma smiled and walked out through the entrance door.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma arrived in good time to school so she sat down on the stairs to the entrance waiting for her friends to arrive. To her missfortune she wasn't the only one arriving to school in time. Somehow the devil and her two lackeys decided Bulma looked like an easy prey today and they mockingly formed a little circle around her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then? Little miss I-think-I'm-someone." Ashely smirked and put her hands on her hip, enjoying the position she was in now that Bulma was sitting down.

Bulma turned her head away from the three plagues. "Just fuck of Ashely, I don't have time for you right now." She muttered.

"You think you're _so_ much better then us just because your family is rich, don't you?" Ashely sneered in Bulma's face.

"Yeah do you?" One of the blond copies beside Ashely repeated.

"Well at least I don't need to help my mother at the street corner every night, to get dinner on my table." Bulma quickly got up as Ashely lunged for her. Unfortunately she was too slow and Ashely sat down on her chest putting Bulma at a disadvantage.

The blond bitch grabbed Bulma's hair forcefully and Bulma bit back a yelp of pain, she would not give Ashely the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Suddenly Ashely's weight was pulled off of her and she looked up and saw Ashely in the arms of coach Buchan, kicking and screaming to free herself.

"You okay there Miss. Brief?" The coach looked down at Bulma while trying to hold Ashely back. Bulma nodded and got up from the ground, he turned around and dragged the kicking Ashely away from the gathering crowd.

"You are so going to pay for this, you stupid slut." Ashely screamed from the coach's arms and shook her fist that still had strands of Bulma's blue curls in it.

"Yeah bite me, Ashely." Bulma shot back as her two friends arrived to stand behind.

"Was Ashely being her stupid self again?"

"Guess so." She replied and fixed her rebellious hair that was standing in all directions.

"It's not like it's your fault that her grandfather's company was outrun by Capsule Corporation." Tina said and laid a comforting arm around her friend.

Neither Bulma or Ashely had been born when Dr. Brief's idea had made Capsule Corp the leading company in science, taking the place of JJ Corporation. Ashely's grandfather hadn't handled the loss so great and turned himself into a drunk, making JJ Corporation bankrupt. Even though Bulma had nothing to do with it, she was a Brief and Ashely always accused her of taking the money that rightfully belonged to her family.

"Oh well I guess she just wanted to be first with saying happy birthday to you B." Abby joked and then both friends continued to give Bulma their congratulations on their way in to the school.

"Are they trying to boil us or something?" Tina asked and used her hand like a sunfeather. The entire school was hot and students around them were using their books or whatever they could get their hands on as fans.

Abby slammed her locker closed and joined the group by waving a notebook in front of her face. "I don't see why. It's only four weeks until graduation, they don't have to murder us to get rid of us."

"Yeah and only two weeks until the competition." Tina smiled and got a dreaming look in her eyes.

"Oh great that you reminded me." Abby said and stopped fanning the book in front of her face. "If we're not too much hungover on Saturday, Josh asked if we wanted to come and play in his studio."

"No need." Bulma said and her friends turned and looked at her. "You can come over to my place. My dad made me a record studio as a birthday present. It has everything, you should have seen it, new instruments, a voice recorder. It was so awesome."

"Are you kidding us, Bulma? Your _dad_ is awesome. You know sometimes it's great to have a rich friend." Tina joked and wrapped an arm around Bulma's shoulder as they walked off to class.

Their first lesson was language, and since the girls weren't that interested in learning a secong language, they mostly talk about tonight's party. It wasn't until the teacher got annoyed and gave Tina a question which she answered badly that they shut up and paid at least until the teacher turned his attention away from the three girls again.

Halfway through the class the girls could barely keep their eyes opened and they did nothing else but wave their notebooks in front of their faces even the teacher took short pauses to dry the sweat from his forehead. To everyone's relief the lesson was interrupted by a message in the speakers. It was the principal who explained they had some trouble with the air conditioner since it had overheated, and all classes were dismissed for the rest off the day. Everyone inside the classroom started cheering and rushed out ready to go swimming or something like that. Abby proposed ice cream and the three girls took Bulma's car over to Mr. Frost's ice cream bar.

It didn't seem like Abby was the only one with the great idea so they had to stand in line a couple of minutes before they could have their ice creams of choice and sit down by their usual table. After a while Tina leaned over the table to get closer to Bulma.

"Okay don't turn around, but Kevin is totally looking this way." She whispered and glanced over Bulma's shoulder, looking at the group of football players by the table. When she turned around Bulma pretended to look out the window, but she stole a glance at the football table and noted that Kevin was indeed looking their way. When their eyes met he stood up and left his friends walking up to Bulma.

"Hey Bulma how are you?" He sat down in the chair beside her and both Abby and Tina excused themselves and said they were going to the bathroom. "So I was wondering, if you sort of had a date for tonight? Or if you would like to go with me? I would totally understand if you don't want to go with me." Kevin was handsome and very popular but for some unknown reason when he was around Bulma he tended to get a little bit nervous.

"Well no..." Bulma prolonged the first sentence but as she continued she could see that he relaxed a little bit. "I don't have anyone to go with, and I would love to go with you." She licked her spoon and noticed his eyes following the movement of her tongue.

"P-Perfect, maybe I can pick you up by half past seven? We can go to Ashely's pre-party together."

"I can't, I have to go to a dinner until eight." Bulma cursed herself for making a deal with her mother, she had to come up with something fast. "But we can always meet up at the club."

"Oh okay, that sounds good." He stood up and started walking off, but suddenly he turned around again. "Yeah by the way. Happy birthday Bulma." She smiled brightly as he went over to his friends who immediately started cheering and whistling. Boys, so immature.

"So what did he say?" Abby wondered as she and Tina sat down by the table again.

"He wanted us to go together to Ashley's pre party, but you know I have other plans, so we're meeting up at the club."

"Oh man your parents ruin everything for you. A pre-party with Kevin has been your dream like forever. How perfect he broke up with Ashely almost right after you dumped Broly."

"Yes I'll tell you it's like destiny, you two are so meant to be together." Tina sighted and looked over to the football table again.

**oOo**

* * *

_I know what you all are thinking. When the hell are we going to get some VxB action? Well as the author of this story I have decided that there will be no such things... Okay I'm just kidding :P Of course there will be some VxB action, you just hold in there and let me build up some tension :) There are just some things I would like to cover to make this story kick ass good :P And then I promise I will deliver VxB action on silver plates for all of ya :D Like I told a reviewer: __The hard part is to get to the good part of the story, and even harder is to get passed the informative beginning that is needed to understand this entire story. But after that it's only the funny writing left coated with shit loads of VxB cream :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D_

Some reviewers:

**SueyKins:  
**_"Yay dad, I have a reader on my hook."  
__"Well then let me help you with that then, sweetheart."  
"No!" I say and forcefully yank it away. "I want the reader to stay there."  
:D Okay sorry for that, couldn't resist it :P I hope you enjoyed reading chapter four, and that my update isn't that bad. Speaking of you're stories, I'm so hooked on your story 'Messages' and I have followed it since the begining. I absolutly love it, and the place you have stopped now is so interesting. Please feel free to bounce ideas with me, maybe it can get you out of your block :D Oh well guess I have to go back to the table and continue on the next chapters..._

**YourSeetSinner:**  
_Well this story has and will have a lot of angst in the future chapters :P Raping the definition of creativeness (and of course in a good way :P) is exactly what I'm doing now. I didn't know I could mess up a story so good, the funny thing is that nothing is strange for me since I know exactly how the story will end :D The hard part is to get there, and even harder is to get passed the informative beginning that is needed to understand this entire story. But after that it's only the funny writing left coated with shit loads of VxB cream :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :D_


	5. Family Gathering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters

_Right now I'm in the middle of moving out of my parents house and like 80 miles away, with no internet and well no room either (I'm studying). I have been unable to concentrate on my writing. But now I think I have it under control, so hopefully there will be faster updates ~Plz R&R~_

**oOo**

* * *

"Hey mom and dad I'm home." Bulma slammed the door closed and threw her schoolbag on the floor and walked off towards the kitchen.

"That's awfully early, doesn't kids nowadays need to be in school? Back in our days it was different." A slender blond with steel gray eyes said from behind the bar.

"Yeah well the air conditioner system had been overheated so Maron had no other choice but to send us home." Bulma informed her aunt and slid down by the table and picked up some of the melon her mother was cutting up, putting the juicy fruit in her mouth. "It was so hot I could see that blue hair dye escaping her hair.

"Maron? Like in Marron Summers?" 18 lowered her glass and looked at her friends before turning her gaze to Bulma.

"Yeah, exactly that Marron." Launch smiled knowingly and slapped her daughters hand away from the bowl of fruit. "Although she's named Martin now. That means you owe Val 20 bucks."

"That is hilarious. I would laugh if my cheeks wasn't so full of botox." 18 chuckled lightly and gently puffed at her cheeks.

"What you're doing botox?" Val asked surprised and pinched her friend's cheek. 18 slapped away Val's hand and carefully started rubbing her cheeks with a little pout. "Hey watch it, that hurts."

"Hmm.. I thought you looked a little bit different, auntie." Bulma joked and took another piece of melon when her mother turned around.

18 crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Don't call me auntie, it really makes me feel old."

"So where is Krillin?" Bulma wondered since she hadn't seen her uncle so far. But he usually wasn't that far away from 18, just in case she needed him to do something for her.

"Oh I dumped him." 18 said casually and picked up the toothpick in her martini and ate the green olive.

"What you dumped him?" Bulma almost choked on the piece of melon she just put in her mouth and she took the glass of water her mother held out.

"Nah not really, have been trying to get rid of him for years, nothings working." 18 said and laughed at Bulma's reaction. The other women just rolled their eyes, they had been listening to that kind of 'jokes' for a long time now. "No he's hanging out with your dad by the grill." 18 said and poured herself another drink frowning as Val declined yet another one.

Bulma had always felt a little bit bad for Krillin, his wife could be quite bossy. But at least they both loved each other. Bulma had no idea how people could handle being together with the same person all life. Especially if you met them in high school, which was the case for all her aunts and uncles.

"Here Bulma, can you go with these plates outside and perhaps set the table?" Launch held out some plates to Bulma and she took them.

"Sure mom." Bulma went outside to the backyard where her dad and Krillin was talking by the grill drinking beer.

The short man raised his beer as Bulma came out. When she had placed out all twelve plates she went over to the them by grill.

"Hey Bulma how are you?" Krillin said and took another sip of his beer.

"I'm just fine, and you?" She replied and took a peak at the extreme amount of food that was on the grill.

"The usual. Buying building here or there. Taking my wife shopping, you know, the usual. So how did the math test go last week?" Krillin asked.

He was usually very knowledgeable of her schoolwork. Since he usually came to ask her about the maintenance of the school, they sometimes ended up talking about school in general. He was very keen on keeping his buildings in good shape and if something was wrong he was fast to send someone there to take care of the problem.

"I think I did good, but we haven't got them back yet so I don't know."

"I'm sure you did great, you inherited your grandfathers brains. Cause I can't really say they are from your parents." Krillin chuckled and held up his hands as Tien frowned and stabbed a piece of meat slightly harder with the big fork. "Just kidding man."

Bulma really liked Krillin. He was really easy to talk to, you never felt uncomfortable around him. "So how's your daughter doing in Mifan?" Krillin and 18's daughter, Marron, had decided to go to a school at the same college Bulma's parents had attended twenty year earlier. And that left Bulma all alone on family gatherings, oh well there was Gohan as well, but he didn't really count.

"Hmm.. well I suppose. Although, somehow she has inherited her mothers passion for shopping clothes, my wallet stings every time I open it nowadays."

"Tell me about it! I leave the girls alone for a minute and they come back home with bags of clothes, and I have to pay for it." Tien turned around and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Yeah well dad, at least someone in the family needs to have some sense of style. What would you say if mom showed up in a garbage bag at one of your company's fancy parties? And do we really need all this food? I mean we are like twelve people." Bulma said and once again eyed the unusual amount of food. She was used to them having a lot of food on family gathering but this was ridiculous.

Then both men looked at each other and together nodded their head. "Yes, definitely." They both answered.

"Okay whatever." Bulma said and walked inside the kitchen again and helped her mother to cut up some vegetables, which she then took out to the table.

When Bulma went inside again Val grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall. "Hey, sweeheart. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what do you want?" Bulma smiled up at her aunt.

Valerie glanced towards the kitchen. "Well your mom wanted me to talk to you... about this thing." She paused and bit her lip.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Launch called out for her daughter to go open it. Bulma looked back to her aunt. "I'll just get that real quickly."

Val smiled. "Sure, we can talk later, after dinner perhaps." Seeming a bit relieved as Bulm nodded and went for the door.

Just when Bulma was about to open it the door was thrown open, missing her face with an inch. She took a startled step back, only to get an irritated look from her uncle.

She returned it. "Why the hell did you ring the bell, when you were set on opening the fucking door anyway?"

"I didn't ring the bell, the idiot did." Vegeta answered and pointed with his thumb over his back. "I'm certainly not going to wait to be let in when I practically live here, princess." Vegeta marched away down the corridor, not even bothering to apologize to her.

"I would prefer if you didn't call my husband an idiot in front of my kids Vegeta! Oh and happy birthday Bulma sweetheart" A dark haired woman smiled and gave Bulma a hug. "Your mom is in the kitchen right?"

"Sure." Bulma answered and continued to hold the door open. After her a young boy came in, he barely shouted happy birthday before he and Trunks ran up the stairs.

Then a big man came in and gave her a bear hug, almost lifting her off of her feet. "Happy birthday Bulma. You seem to get bigger every time I see you... ehh I mean you have grown like on the height I didn't mean like in..." The man's usual cheerful mood faltered as he tried to explain himself in cheer panic. Well at least he was one of the few men that had learnt not to call a woman fat.

"Yeah Goku, I know what you meant. Dad and Krillin are out in the back, I even suspect there is Vegeta went as well." He looked like he wanted to bow down to her for not biting his head just backed away scratching the back of his head in a goofy manner before rushing down the hall.

Bulma just raised a brow and was just supposed to close the door when she noticed someone standing there. Oh yeah, there was a fourth member of this family, how could she ever forget that?

"Umm hey Bulma.. eh happy birthday." The teenage boy just stood there and he blushed when he realised it. So he took a step forward so Bulma could close the door. Then he looked down and saw that he still held on to the wrapped package. "Oh yeah here's your gift." He said and handed over the gift to Bulma. "It's from everyone in the family, but mom bought it, dad wanted to help but you know how that can be... umm.. yeah."

"Thanks Gohan that's nice..um .. so how is school going?" She said and put the wrapped package under her arm.

"Oh very good... eh... I mean good but boring, of course." He leaned against the closed door, crossing his legs, which almost made him trip.

Bulma nodded. "Okay, I think I'm going to see if mom needs help in the kitchen... so.."

"Oh yeah I was going out in the backyard anyway."

Awkward situation, Bulma thought thought as she walked off to the kitchen were all the women were gossiping around as usual. Chichi had practically taken charge over the kitchen, bossing everyone around. She had her own five star restaurant, and was used to give orders in the kitchen. Soon Krillin called for the girls to come out since the meat was finished.

They all took a seat outside by the table, and Tien was handing around the meat which everyone but 18 accepted, she just started ranting about how many calories there was in meat and they went straight to your thighs. During the dinner they mostly talked old memories leaving Bulma and Gohan to try and converse with each other, but since they had absolutely nothing in common, it didn't go so well for them.

"Hey Vegeta, you know who's principal at Bulma and Gohan's school?" 18 asked with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Don't know, don't care blondie." He grunted and didn't even bother looking up from his plate of food.

"Remember Maron Summers? One of your old girlfriends back in high school. Guess who she married? James Martin!." 18 laughed together with her friends but grabbed her cheeks when they started hurting. "They have four kids. Can you believe it, four little Maron copies."

"You've dated Maron, Vegeta?" Bulma asked shocked and joined the conversation. She couldn't for one second believe that her uncle had dated someone as Maron. They were so far out of each other's league as two persons could possible be. "She's not even good looking. I thought you had a nice taste in women. But I guess even the best of us can make mistakes."

Vegeta looked up at his niece ready to argue but then he exhaled with a hint of annoyance. "Look who's talking. I remember that loser you dragged home six years ago. There we're talking mistake and bad taste. What a scrawny little wimp he was."

"He sure was." Bulma agreed remembering her first 'boyfriend' which she broke up with after less then a month. "But you don't have anything to say in the matter. Cause you even refused to see him when I tride to introduce him. Besides, come on Vegeta. You've got to admit that anyone is better then Maron. I mean, she has no sense of fashion whatsoever. Least of all back then back then."

"How do you know that? Launch asked a little suspicious and halted in her motion to serve Goku more of the steak.

"Haven't you seen how she dresses the school in pictures from the days you were in school?" Bulma said and thought of all the walls with pictures they had to endure every day at school. "I mean half of the clothes she wears would be rejected by every person with even the smallest sense of fashion."

"High five on that, girl." Val laughed and held up her hand and Bulma reached across the table to meet it, which made the others around the table, excluding Vegeta, to break out in laughter.

**oOo**

* * *

While Chichi was putting away the leftovers 18 and Launch took care of the dishes. Val got the luxurious job of stacking the cookies and cutting the cake.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulma?" Val asked and concentrated on the big chocolate cake in front of her that made her mouth water.

Launch looked up at the big clock over the door opening. "Well it's after eight, she probably left to go to her friends place."

"What... ouch..." Val lost her concentration and accidentally cut herself in the hand with the knife she was cutting up dessert with.

"Shit, are you okay?" Every one got up when they heard her yelp and saw the drops of blood dripping down on the white kitchen bench.

"I'm fine it's just a little cut." It was but it was also very deep making the blood flow heavily.

"You must have hit a vein or something, you better go to the hospital to get some stitches." Chichi said and wrapped a towel around Val's hand.

"I don't think I'm able to drive with this hand, and the rest of you are drunk." Val added and eyed Vegeta when he opened his mouth ready to offer to drive her.

"I can drive you." Gohan appeared at the kitchen doorway.

"Aww would you? That would be really nice of you." Val picked up her purse and as she passed her husband he reached out and grabbed her hand. He lifted the towel to look at the cut, his eyes filled with concern. "I'm okay, it's just a little cut, _silly_."

Vegeta frowned at the innocent insult, but Val knew it was the only way to stop him from worrying about her.

They took Vegeta's black Aston as they drove off to the hospital. Val had pused her husband away as he had tried to get into the car with her, assuring him she would be fine without him. He hadn't looked too happy, but trusted Gohan to take her there safely.

As they stopped for a red light, Val started looking through her purse. "What are you looking for Valerie?"

"Oh nothing really. Just my phone, but I've must have forgotten it at home." She lifted out some things but quickly realised it wasn't there.

Gohan took his eyes off the light. "You need to make a call?"

"I would have liked to talk to Bulma." Val frowned and regretted that she hadn't talked to Bulma while she had the chance.

"Well you can use my phone if you want to." Gohan offered and reached inside his breast pocket, taking out the phone and handing it over to his aunt.

"How nice of you Gohan." But as she held the phone she remembered that she didn't know Bulma's number and Gohan didn't seem to have it in his phonebook.

"You want us to turn around and get your phone?" He looked over his shoulder to see if there was any cars behind them, ready to make a U-turn.

Valerie just shook her head. "No it's okay. I just make a call when I get home, this won't take so long, it's only a little scratch."

**oOo**

* * *

_I'm so glad I'm getting so many awesome reviews. I really appreciate that you guys take your time and write me a little note. I'm trying my best to answer them as they drop in. And even though I'm not that fond of these first chapters, you guys seem to be. And that makes me super happy. From now on be prepared for DRAMA ;)_

Some reviewers:

**YourSweetSinner:  
**_Yes, I always have my stories outlined. It's the conversations that are hard to get perfect. Actually I thought of this story when I was out walking my dog, listening to some 80's music. And I liked the idea so much I just had to write it down. So yet another time I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Your reviews really keep me going._

**Perfect Lover:  
**_I'm happy you find the story interesting. Hopefully it will get more and more interesting the further into the story we get :P Hope you liked it ..._

**Sammymaslow:  
**_Well that's what I'm trying to do, eh... well not kill you ^^ but to try and build up some tension before the fun starts..._

**Seducing Reason:  
**_Well you know teenagers, but then again when I was that age (hmm.. perhaps I still am) I din't exactly enjoy spending so much time with my parents. And here just for you is the next chapter ^^_

**Marielovesmeat2:  
**_Yeah I know ^^ I _promise_ it will not be some kind of incest thing so it won't be that gross. But you will probably understand what I mean soon enough. I do hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters as well :D_


	6. Wrong Place at The Wrong Time

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball and all of it's characters belongs to Akira Toriyama

_Like I said, from now on the drama starts. And this chapter has content (drugs) that might make some uncomfortable, if you don't want to read about such stuff, please don't. I won't warn about such things as sexual content or anything like that since the story is actually rated _**M_. _**_And telling you guys about what the chapters will contain kinda spoils the reading. _

**oOo**

* * *

"Here you go." Bulma winced as something cold was placed against her cheek. She turned her head to the side and saw the glass of coke and ice Tina held out to her. She took a sip of it and smiled as the strong taste of rum burned down her throat.

"Thanks, that was just what I needed right now. Are you finished soon?" Bulma wondered and looked at Abby through the mirror she sat in front of. Abby was fixing her hair with an curling iron, adding some locks in Bulma's usually straight hair.

"Yes, I only have this lock of hair left." She said and rolled it up on the curler. "There finished, maa... how do you like it?"

"Great, I look so hot." Bulma smiled and took another sip of her rum and coke before she stood up and went over to Tina's bed where she had placed her sport bag. She then turned it upside down and watched as all of it content spilled out on the bed.

"Oh I so want this one." Abby snatched one of the black dresses Bulma had brought for her friends to try on. "Nothing you're going to wear right?"

"No I'm going to wear the outfit I bought at the mall." Bulma said and opened a plastic bag and took out a silver top with open back and a pair of tight black jeans that still had their price tag left. She stripped out of her clothes and even thought she felt slightly naked Bulma decided to leave out her bra so her back would be fully exposed.

The door to the bathroom opened and Tina stepped out with her toothbrush in her mouth. "Hey, your not starting without me right?" She said and almost dropped the toothbrush. "Did you bring something colorful? I would need something to go with my new leggings." She held up her black leggings that she had sprayed with grey paint.

"Sure try this." Abby tossed her a tight red shirt and a black rivet belt witch ended up on Tina's head since she had no hands to catch it with.

Tina pulled the clothes off of her head and gave Abby a mean look. "Whanks awlot." Tina could barely pronounce the words correctly and she went inside the bathroom again and spit the toothpaste out before coming back inside the room again "It won't be my fault if your boyfriend will have to wait longer while I'll fix my hair again."

"Don't be such a pout, if you're going to do your hair again hurry up, Josh will be here any minute." Abby said and applied some mascara to her otherwise light eyelashes. And speaking of, her phone vibrated and she picked it up and read the text message from her boyfriend. She snarled and dialed his number waiting for him to answer. "What do you mean you're already outside? No we're not ready yet. No you're just going to have to wait. No you're not..."

Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up her big black earrings and put them on before checking her Louis Vuitton, so that she had all her things. When Tina fastened the belt around her narrow hips she picked up her purse and gave Bulma the thumb up and together they dragged the still arguing Abby out from the room.

**oOo**

* * *

"Come on, I wanna dance." Abby dragged Josh from his seat and he stumbled up on his feet in protest.

Tina picked up her drink and tipped her head back letting the drink slid down her throat in a fast motion. Then she slammed the glass down and grimaced. "Okay girl, now let's hit the floor."

Bulma took her hand and they start to walk out on the dance floor. The entire time she was dancing Bulma kept on looking for her very late date. They did say they were going to meet up at the club, didn't they? When Kevin didn't show up Bulma started to get worried that he had forgot that they should meet up. Or was it so bad that he had tricked her, getting her hopes up for nothing?

"Hey B come on, loosen up." Tina smiled and pulled Bulma closer twisting her around. "It's still early, it has only been open about an hour, he'll show up."

"I hope so" Bulma answered but continued to look around.

Soon two guys came over and asked if the girls wanted to dance, Tina didn't hesitate to say yes and since Bulma were dateless at the moment she agreed and stepped closer to the, to her, unnaturally tall guy. That was when she saw him, he was dancing just a few feet away with one of Ashely's blond bimbo friends.

Bulma snarled and felt like she wanted to go over and rip the girls fake hair off. But making a scene like that would only embarrass herself, it wasn't like she was dating Kevin or anything so she guessed he had the right to dance with whoever he wanted. She kept on dancing with the tall guy, trying to sneak a peek of the couple under his arm, swaying her hips a little extra when she was in Kevin's vision line, well at least if he would decide to look at her. And just as if someone heard her prayer he looked up and their eyes met sending a jolt to Bulma's stomach.

He just stopped dancing and the girl on his shoulder looked up at him and noticed her date sort of wasn't with her anymore. She followed his line of vision and saw the Brief girl looking back at them from the arms of a tall guy. Irritatingly she pulled on Kevin's arm deciding they should go somewhere else to dance, but to her annoyance he ignored her attempt and started walking over to the blue haired bitch.

Kevin took away the arms of the girl he was dancing with, all while she continued to protest and cling on him. But he just ignored her and started to make way over to Bulma and the other guy while the girl frowned and stomped away.

"May I cut in?" Kevin demanded more then asking, looking intimidating at the tall guy dancing with his girlfriend.

The guy gave Bulma a look asking if she wanted to dance with this new guy. She smiled and said it was okay, so he left and disappeared in to the crowd leaving Bulma and Kevin standing there.

"So you wanna dance?"

Bulma hastily agreed in case he somehow would change his mind. She started moving swinging her hips back and forth and soon they both were moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music all while being pushed closer together by the constantly growing crowd of dancing people. Close by a drunken male gang started to get a little violent flinging beer all around themselves, so Kevin grabbed her by the waist bringing her closer to him. Bulma leaned into him and smiled as she felt protected by his bigger body. Then her favourite song came on and alongside other girls she started to shout along to the lyrics really swaying with the music. When she caught the look on Kevin's face she slowed down and blushed.

"Good song.."

"I realised that." He chuckled and stepped closer to her and grabbing her by the waist again starting to move with the crowd.

Bulma reached up and placed her arms around his neck bringing him closer so their bodies moved as one. Even though they were in the middle of the heated crowd she shivered as he slid his hand over her naked back. She sought out his eyes in the darkness and in the flashing light their foreheads were touching and his lips brushed over hers nipping on her lower lip. Suddenly a sharp pain went through Bulma's head and she turned around to see Ashely standing there with her two friends on either side of her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ashely screamed and tried to make herself heard over the loud music.

"You're the one asking that? What the fuck are you doing?" Bulma wondered irritated, massaging her scalp. She had been that close to kiss her high school sweetheart, this close, and then this bitch had to come and ruin everything.

"Get away from my boyfriend, bitch." Ashely screamed and pointed out over the crowd so Bulma would get the idea and beat it.

"Ex-boyfriend you mean? Bulma said smugly and hugged Kevin closer.

Ashely stepped up to Bulma's face and started screaming loudly in her face. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you're rich you think you can boss everyone around."

Bulma got irritated and pushed herself even closer to Ashely. "I don't fucking get were you get that from. If there's anyone who think she can do anything she wants it's you, you blond barbie." Bulma said and pushed Ashely away from her.

Ashely recovered fast and charged Bulma but Kevin stepped up getting slightly irritated at the whole scene.

"Just lay off Ashely." Kevin said bored, then he turned to Bulma. "This place is getting boring, I know a place we could go to."

"I agree with that, just let me go find my friends." Bulma said and gave Ashely triumphant glance.

"No need to do that, right? They'll understand." He smiled knowingly, like he knew how much they had been talking about him.

They turned away from Ashely without a second glance and pushed through the crowd to the exit. Ashely stood boiling on the middle of the dance floor with couples dancing around her and her friends. "Just give up Ashely, don't bother about them, well have more fun then them."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ashely suddenly laughed mysteriously and held up her phone while watching her ex and the blue haired bitch step outside the club.

**oOo**

* * *

The party inside the house was in full swing. Bulma shrugged off her coat and Kevin took it and hung it up on one of the hooks before he took her around the waist and led them further inside the house. Everyone lifted their heads to greet Kevin as he came in. The girls in the room, and even some of the boys gave Bulma a jealous stare. Bulma just smiled inwardly and hugged her date closer, giving him a real sweet smile as he handed her a plastic cup of beer.

At first they stood talking to some collage guys that Kevin seemed to know, it wasn't that much fun and Bulma started to get restless moving her weight from one foot to the other. Kevin seemed to notice that the hot girl beside him didn't enjoy herself so he grabbed her hand and asked her to follow him. In the back of the house on the third floor he opened a door and Bulma saw it was a bedroom, apparently occupied, with a half naked girl going down on some random started backing out.

"Hey, you two, get out."Kevin shouted at the two young teenagers, and both of them collected their clothes and hurried out from the room, leaving Bulma and Kevin alone.

Bulma slowly sat down on the bed putting her hands in her lap, moments later Kevin sat down beside her and both of them kept staring uncomfortable at the wall in front of them. Suddenly both of them turned to each other and Kevin covered her mouth with his in a heated kiss. He didn't waste any time so he slightly lifted her from the mattress and laid her down on the bed with him on top. Bulma gasped as he covered her breast with his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer, he complied by taking away some of the support of his elbows pressing her further down on the mattress with his weight. She moaned into his mouth and drove her fingers over his scalp sending chills down his spine. Once again his hand found her breast but this time he started squeezing it painfully, and Bulma slowly pulled away from his mouth.

"Go easy on them, they're not toys you know." He just laughed but eased his massage before he started nipping lightly at her throat leaving small red marks.

Bulma sighted and leaned back into the pillow enjoying his treatment. His finger lightly caressed her naked back and she arched to give him better access. He chuckled and grabbed her hips bringing her down on the mattress again. His fingers dug in to her soft flesh and he lowered his hips so their lower bodies were now meeting. Unconsciously both of them started moving against each other creating a small friction between their jeans that left them both in pleasure. Bulma moaned out in disappointment as Kevin's warm hand left her breast to trace down her body to leave her completely. Then the familiar sound of a sipper being pulled down was heard and Bulma's eyes snapped open to look at the top of Kevin's head.

"What are you doing?" Bulma sat up alarmed looking down at his hand that was resting on the open sipper over his crotch. "Stop that."

"But I thought you wanted..." He said slightly disappointed and heaved himself up by placing his hands on either side of the girl beneath him.

"Yes I do, but don't you think it's a little early for that?" Bulma asked and unconsciously laid a hand over her her cleavage.

"Fine, suit yourself." His body heat left her as he stood up and sipped his pants before storming out from the room slamming the door.

Bulma laid down on the pillow closing her eyes wondering how she could have misjudged him so, he seemed like such a nice guy. She readjusted her clothes and angrily walked out from the room to try and find Kevin so they could sort this whole thing out. On the way through the corridor Bulma bumped into a girls in her class, which she actually never really talked to.

"Hey Bulma darling." The brunette gave Bulma a clumsy hug. "And happy birthday." She turned away from Bulma and stumbled away and started making out with some strange guy in a corner.

Bulma just looked strange after her classmate. Somehow she seemed as if she had been high. Shaking of the feeling that something wasn't right, Bulma walked down the stairs to the second floor trying not to bump into any of the couples occupying the stairs. She walked around in the big house trying to find Kevin since she really didn't know anyone at the place. Most of them were probably collage students. Relieved she found Kevin standing in the doorway to the kitchen talking to some of his football buddies.

"Hey, Bulma I was just wondering what happened to you." He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Want some beer?"

"No thanks I've had enough thanks." She replied and freed herself from Kevin's arm and waved away the plastic cup he held out to her. She didn't feel like being more drunk than she already was. Especially when she was meaning to talk to him about what just happened, she needed for them to be on the same level.

Then someone from across the room called out for Kevin. "Hey Kevin, how about another one?" Kevin turned around and looked over to the group of couches in the corner of the living room.

Bulma directly felt bad about the dark clothed man sitting on the couch with some drunken chicks around him, she just really wanted to take Kevin under the arm and leave to find a quiet place were they could talk alone. Therefore she got slightly scared as Kevin started to walk over to the man.

"What do you have left?

"The usual and the new thing you just tried. They're combinable." If Bulma disliked the man from the beginning it was nothing compared to now, she got a bad feeling about all this. But Kevin didn't seem to feel anything special about the situation and dragged Bulma over to the couch.

"What do you say? The man asked and looked approvingly at Bulma.

"How much for two doses?"

The guy grinned "200, just for you. And your girl."

"Okay then. One for me and one for my girlfriend." Kevin said and plumped down on the coach beside the man. To Bulma's horror the man pulled out two shots and handed them to Kevin. He accepted them and put them down on the table while he tied a colorful rope around his arm. He reached down for one of the shots.

"Kevin no." Bulma whispered but he didn't hear her and with a light hiss he injected the shot into the blue vein on his arm. Kevin moaned and looked a little dizzy at first but then he smiled "You're right, this is good stuff." Then he picked up the second shot and held it out to Bulma "Here you go babe."

"No." Bulma said scared and slowly backed away, but he forcefully grabbed her wrist to stop her from escaping.

"Don't be like that, come here I'll help you." Kevin smirked and pulled her down on his lap, and put the needle down to her arm.

"Nooo." Bulma screamed and smacked his hand making the shot fly out of his and landing on the floor with a crash. While his drugged mind still watched the broken shot Bulma freed herself from her place on his lap.

"What the hell did you do that for? That was fucking expensive." He screamed and angrily turned his head to Bulma.

"I don't wa-want it." Bulma sobbed and backed further away from the furious boy in front of her. "I didn't want it." She repeated.

"Then get away from here you bitch, I don't want to see your ugly face ever again. Fucking whore I hope you get raped on your way home, cause your not getting your fat ass inside my car." He shouted and stumbled up from the coach grabbing after her.

Bulma's eyes widened in horror and she turned around and ran out from the room and down the stairs bumping in to different people on her escape to the door. When she reached the entrance hall she snatched her coat from the wall and opened the door looking behind her to see if Kevin had followed her. Bulma suddenly stumbled backwards as she ran into something hard. She turned her head towards the open door and saw a huge man in the door opening.

"Going somewhere miss? He grabbed her arm and when he turned sideways Bulma could see all the police cars on the front lawn and all the cops that was coming towards her up the stairs. She panicked and tried to free herself from the man holding her arm. But he just tightened his grip and forcefully spun her around, and all of sudden Bulma could feel the cool metal around her wrists. "I think it's best if you come with me straight away." He pulled her from the doorway letting his colleagues get inside, then he yanked her towards the steps and out on the front lawn.

"What are you doing? I haven't done anything." Bulma said in shock and tugged at her arms, put a sharp pain shot through her twisted shoulder so she stopped.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

"But I haven't done anything wrong, let me go." Bulma continued to tug but she couldn't do anything against the strong grip of the officer, he only tightened his grip on her, almost making it painful. "You can't do this to me."

"...an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" He didn't listen to her attempts to explain and walked her over to one of the cars and opened the door. He placed a hand on her head and just as he was to put her inside of the car Bulma's eyes caught a flash of green. Further down the street Ashely stepped out from the shadows, Bulma could see her smirk and hold up her phone, the last thing Bulma saw before she was pushed inside the car was Ashely mouting the words "You're welcome."

**oOo**

* * *

_What a nice situation Bulma has gotten herself into, how the hell is she going to get out of it? Sorry no time for individual reply this time, have a short brake for five minutes and I thought I just post the next chapter as soon as possible. But please keep on with your lovely reviews, I love them :D_

_Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Is it any good? Too long/short chapters, boring, exciting, etc? Leave a short review and tell me so I know what I can make better in the next chapters..._


	7. Hug Me Close Mama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball or any of it's characters.

_Great you guys made it to the last chapter of the first part. This means that the actual story will take place in the next chapter. But before that I really think you should read this chapter. And keep your tissues close at hand while doing so._

2013-12-30:_While tidying up this story, I just realised I could have made these first 7 chapters fewer by adding some of them together. But I'm also glad they are short now that I have to go through everything again. And it's also really funny to see how much my writing has improved :) I didn't want to change too much of the original work, but some things were just eyesores._

**oOo**

* * *

"Miss Brief?" Bulma looked up from her place on the bench and saw the policeman standing outside the bars looking at her.

"Yes that's me." She said and stood up from the hard bench she had been sitting on for the last few hours.

"You're free to go, someone is here to pick you up." Bulma walked over to the opening but didn't feel so free when he put cuffs on her hands.

He took her through the same corridor as she came through when they had taken her to the police station. Now the officer brought her out to the lobby. The first Bulma saw when she came out was her father. She felt the relief spread inside, no one could hurt her now. Tien was standing talking to the receptionist signing some papers. The policeman uncuffed her but stood by her side. Bulma rubbed her wrists and went further into the room.

"Dad." Bulmahad never in her life felt happier to see her father then just now. But when he turned around and looked at her Bulma was filled with dread.

Her father held no emotions in his eyes, they were just plain black. It didn't even feel like he looked at her. Slowly he turned his head and started to walk out from the station, his shoulders was slumped and his head hung low. Bulma panicked and took a step forward but was stopped by the hand of the policeman on her shoulder.

"Dad!" She called for him but he didn't turn around, he just continued to walk. Bulma started to shake as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "DAD!"

The policeman let go of her shoulder, and she took a pair of stumbling steps towards her retreating father. But there was a movement to her right and strong arms once again stopped her from running to her father. Bulma wanted to hit and pound on her captor but when the familiar scent hit her noise trails she looked up and met Vegeta's ebony eyes.

She couldn't describe the joy she felt inside when she saw her uncle there. Bulma threw herself into his chest hugging him close. She had been so scared, she needed to feel safe again. But to her surprise she could feel a painful tug at her arms and she found herself staring into the furious eye's of her uncle. She was taken aback from the look in his eyes.

"Vegeta?" She tried carefully with a questioning look on her face.

His eyes harden and his grip on her arms tightened when he shook her non to gently. "I don't want a single word from you, understood?" His words were cold and Bulma froze inside. He had never used that tone to her, not to anyone in their family.

"Please Vegeta why are you..." But he cut her short with a hiss and another tug on her arm.

"I said be quiet!"

"No, I won't be quiet... Why are you telling me such a thing? And let go of me, you're hurting my arm." She pulled her arm away and had to take a deep breath calming herself. Oh why did she always feel the need to cry when she was upset?

"That's enough." Vegeta forcefully grabbed her arm again and started dragging her across the lobby. Bulma protested and pulled on her arm until she forced her uncle to stop.

His teeth were gritted when he leered down at her. Why was Vegeta so mad with her? She hadn't done anything that could have upset him... If not. No it couldn't be?

"You think I...?" Bulma trailed away when she saw the accusing look in Vegeta's eyes. They thought she had been taking drugs.

"It doesn't matter what I think, but I've never been this disappointed in you." He snorted and if his words didn't say it, the tone of his voice and the way he was having her arm in such a tight grip, did.

"But I didn't do it, Vegeta. I just followed a guy there, but when I realised what they were doing I left. It's true you have to believe me, Vegeta." Bulma pleaded with her uncle.

"When I see that shit head I will tear him the fuck apart." The receptionist sent him a look, so Vegeta dragged the protesting Bulma out from the station and over to his her father's.

Without his usual care for cars he flung the door open to the backseat and threw his niece inside. Angrily he slammed the door and went around the car to the drivers seat. Bulma sat up and noticed her dad sitting in the passenger seat. She reached out to touch his shoulder but Vegeta swat it away and looked angrily at her.

"What do you think your doing?" Bulma nursed her hand to her chest glaring at her uncle. "You can't decide whether I can talk to my dad or not." Stubbornly she reached out her hand but Vegeta was fast and he grabbed her hand squeezing it painfully hard in his much bigger hand.

He yanked her closer and leaned forward so he was in her face. "For once in your life, do you think you could shut up and don't argue like a little bitch?" He venomously spit out and didn't even blink. "If it's to hard for you, I can personally make you." His eyes got darker with anger and then he let go of her hand after giving it a hard squeeze.

Frightened and shocked Bulma leaned back in her seat and Vegeta gave her a dirty look before he turned around and started the car. They drove in silence, not even the radio was on. Bulma really felt like crying but Vegeta kept glancing angrily at her through the rear-view mirror. Bulma never really felt comfortable crying in front of people, least of all in front of her uncle. When the car pulled up on the driveway Tien was the first one to step out of the car. He directly started walking for the front door without looking back. Bulma hurried and took off her seatbelt. Opening the door she ran after her father grabbing his arm.

"Dad look at me." Bulma begged and tugged at her fathers arm as he didn't acknowledge her.

The front door opened and everyone started coming outside, standing on the porch watching them.

"Please dad." Bulma begged and hugged her father. He had tears in his eyes as she glanced up at him. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad with me. Don't hate me."

Bulma gasped as she was pulled out of her father's embrace by Vegeta. He was holding her thightly against his chest, stopping her from moving. Bulma started to struggle as her father turned his back to them, walking away from her again. Without thinking Bulma raised her hand and with as much force she could muster she slapped Vegeta right across his cheek.

He looked surprised and she could hear her family gasp behind her. Vegeta reached up and touched his cheek that already had Bulma's red hand print on it. Bulma just stood with her mouth open, not understanding what had caused her to hit her uncle. When Vegeta turned toward her, Bulma winched from the furious look on her uncle's face and stepped back but he forcefully grabbed her arm again. She was sure he was going to strike her back, but Goku called his name and which seemed to bring him out of his anger.

"Don't you **ever,** do that again, girl." He growled and let go of her arm like she was infected with the plague.

Bulma felt hurt, but she had no intentions of showing it. "It's your own damn fault, Vegeta. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't constantly tried to stop me from talking to my dad. You have no right to do so."

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Vegeta screamed back at her. "Do you even understand what it is you have done? What you have caused by behaving this way? Do you understand me? We have never been this disappointed in you!"

Bulma stumbled backwards shaking her head. Her assumption were right, he didn't believe her. And it wasn't just Vegeta, she realized as she glanced over to her family, they all were convinced she had been taking drugs tonight.

"You think I.. you think I would do something so stupid as to.. as to take drugs?" She asked questioningly and swept her eyes over the front porch were her family was standing.

Everyone turned their eyes away not wanting to meet her eyes. Bulma couldn't help the tears that started falling down her cheeks, she angrily wiped them away but it's all in vain since the kept falling in a steady stream.

"I've never been that scared in my entire life. I thought you came to keep me safe." She screamed and turned back to Vegeta. "You don't even bother asking me before you assume things. I didn't do it!I fucking hate you, you're not my family anymore! I hate you all." Bulma's voice broke and ran passed them to get inside the house.

"Bulma, honey wait. Let's talk about this..." Launch tried and reached for her daughter as she stormed passed them. But Bulma didn't stop and ran down the basement and locked the door from the inside.

She could hear her mother's calls from the other side of the door, calling her name knocking on the door. Bulma caught a look of herself in the mirror. Her crying eyes were red, with smeared make-up underneath them. She looked pathetic.

She was pathetic, crying over something like this. In anger she picked up a lamp and threw it at the mirror and watched as it broke into a million pieces. It felt better but somehow she couldn't get over being pathetic since her tears continued to fall. Furiously Bulma started throwing and breaking everything she could get her hands on. She smashed everything in sight even picking up her new guitar and without hesitation she smashed it against the keyboard letting out frustrating screams in agony.

**oOo**

* * *

"Bulma, honey wait. Let's talk about this..." Launch tried as her daughter ran for the basement. When she slammed the door and turned the key Launch sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. She went over to the door and knocked, calling Bulma's name, no answer. "Bulma honey please open the door, we need to talk this through." Launch tried in her best motherly voice.

Then a loud bang was heard and the shattering of glass. Launch got worried and started knocking on the door again. "Bulma you open the door this instant."

"Let me try." Krillin offered as he came up beside Launch. "B this is all just a misunderstanding. Why don't you open the door and come out and talk to uncle Krillin?" He tried and waited for an answer.

Suddenly, an even bigger crash was heard and they all heard Bulma screaming. Launch freaked out, throwing herself at the door, tugging at the handle all while the crashing and screaming continued in the basement. "Bulma open this door **NOW**! Tien do something, open the god damned door, **NOOOOOW**!"

Her husband still stood motionless by the front door and didn't seem to hear her.

"Calm down Launch, we're going to fix this." Goku said and grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Do you hear that?" She screamed in her Goku's face and and pointed to the door.

"Yes I do, but you still need to calm down, this is not good for you. I said we'll fix it." He said calmly. But there was still stress in his motion as he nodded for 18 to go help her husband.

"No, do it now, I want this door gone now." Tears started to spring free from Launch eyes as Goku pulled her away from the door. "Tien please do something, I don't want to lose my baby... I don't want to." Launch slumped against Goku's shoulder and started to shake with tears as the crashing and the screaming down in the basement got worse.

"Where the fuck is your wife when you need her? She was supposed to fix this. You need to go find her." Launch suddenly screamed and and attacked Vegeta, pounding her small fists against his chest. Vegeta just looped his arms around her and hugged her closer.

"Get this fucking door down." He growled to Goku and sank down to the floor with the hysteric Launch in his arms. Vegeta stroke her back as she desperately kept clinging to him in complete shock.

Goku went over to the door and both he and 18 started hitting the door in panic. "Bulma, what are you doing? Stop that and come out so we can talk." 18 shouted trying to get herself heard over all the noise that started to form around them in the middle of the kaos. "Can't someone just kick it in?" She asked and looked accusingly over to Goku.

"It's a steel door, it needs to be open with a key." Tien said as he had seemed to come to his senses again. "I'll get it."

**oOo**

* * *

Downstairs in the basement Bulma had smashed everything and now sat slumped on the floor not bothering about the fact that her family kept calling for her upstairs. Even though everything was destroyed the hurt inside wouldn't go away.

She had been so scared. And for the first time in a long time she had wanted to hug her mother close. She had wanted her mother to stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay, just like she had done when Vegeta and Val had moved. She had wanted her uncle to jokingly tell her he would protect her no matter what, kiss her forehead and maybe taker her out for ice even her father had bothered listening to her.

When had things started to go so wrong in her life? When had her family stopped trusting her?

Suddenly Bulma yelped as one of the cords to the keyboard scorched her leg. She looked around her and in shock she saw that almost the entire room had sparks flying out from her broken equipment. Maybe it hadn't been so smart to smash everything in anger. It would be for the best if she went upstairs and locked hersef in her room instead.

But when she got up from the floor one of the speakers blew and Bulma screamingly fell to the floor again covering her head. She looked up and saw as the speakers caught on fire. Horrified she watched as the flames reached the dashboard beside her and she froze to the ground. Then a mind blowing sound filled her head and everything went black before her eyes.

**oOo**

* * *

_I'm not quite sure what I should say after finishing this chapter. At a loss for words, I suppose. But since I posted two chapters this time, I think you should move on to chapter 8. Which is the first chapter of the second part of this story. Now we'll see what Bulma feels about dating Vegeta after this little accident. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter even if it was a little sad._

**YourSweetSinner:  
**_Yeah I know all stories need a girl like that :D Actually I have no idea what kind of drug it was, I didn't think of it, actually alot of people asked me what drug it was. But let's just go along with that it was heroin. And well like you saw Vegeta was a true hero and knight in shining armor. No he better shape up if he wants some action, bad Vegeta! Last chapter of the first part, now we're going to see what Bulma feel about dating her uncle ;P_

**Princess Kedeta:  
**_Oh yes the question every one wants the answer on. This was the last chapter of the first part. And I can say that the second part of this story is going to be a little bit more interesting for all of ya ^^_


	8. Hangover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

_And here it is the first chapter of the second part :) I guess you're going to notice were things are going after reading this chapter. And I just hope it has been all worth the reading so far. Read and enjoy!_

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma shivered and curled up into a ball reaching behind her to try and find her cover that she must have kicked off during the night. When she didn't find it she got slightly irritated, she really didn't want to wake up just yet, but she was so cold. Bulma tried to open her eyes but the light above her was strong and she squeezed her eyes shut again. She rolled her head to the side and when she slowly opened her blue eyes she came face to face with a foliage of green leaves and pink flowers.

Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head while blinking surprised. Where the hell was she? Was she lying outside in a bush? Oh man it must have been some party yesterday if she ended up spending the night in a bush. She needed to have a talk with her, so called friends, about what they had done that was so important so they just let her off like that.

What had really happened? Bulma glanced down at herself, yeah her panties was still on, as well as her pants. She rubbed her face when the faint headache came creeping up on her.

On shakey legs she got up and pushed her way through the bushes until she stumbled out on a pathway. With a yelp Bulma fell to the ground as she tripped over a rock. Two teenage girls jumped out of the way so they wouldn't end up stepping on her. They stared at her with wide as and made no attempt in helping her up. They just walked away as quickly as they could, their heads close as they whispered between each other.

Bulma muttered under her breath. Okay she did just fall out of a bush, but who were they to judge her? They really should reconsider a wardrobe change the way they dressed like over colorful clowns.

She got up on her feet and dusted of her torned dressing before letting her hair out. God she had to look like a cheap prostitute. Grumbling Bulma picked up the mirror which she always kept in her wallet and looked at herself. Almost all her make up had ended up under her eyes, just perfect. She reached for a leaf and took some of it's morning dew and sweeped her fingers under hear eyes trying to take away as much as possible of the dark make-up. Now she looked pretty decent, all that was left was figuring out where the hell she was.

Bulma walked down the pathway looking around trying to find a way out from the green labyrinth. After a while she started recognising where she was, this park was located not to far from her house. Oh her parents was going to be so pissed at her for not coming home yesterday, hello grounded.

Just as Bulma was to walk out from the park the lady who were rummaging through the garbage bin looked up and pointed at her.

"You!" She shouted shaking her finger in Bulma's direction.

Bulma looked around but when she couldn't see anyone else she pointed to herself unsurely asking. "Do you mean me?"

"The answer is in your own future."

"Okay..?" Bulma asked questioningly and raised her eyebrow as the crazy old lady kept staring at her with her fist raised.

"I'll be going home now, bye." Bulma started going in a circle around the lady trying to get to the exit. When she reached it, she quickly disappeared around the corner.

"The answer is the key to your future, don't forget that lass." The lady shouted from the other side of the hedge before she went back to the trashes. Bulma took of her high heels just in case the crazy lady decided to chase her around.

**oOo**

* * *

When Bulma came in through the gate to her house, the butterflies in her stomach started making her nauseous. Her parents were going to be so mad at her for staying away all night without telling them. Her dad had probably called the cops on her. Maybe she should just sneak through the backdoor to her grandparents' part to avoid her parents, but then again it wasn't likely her parents hadn't noticed she was gone. Bulma just wanted to go to sleep she was so tired and the headache kept pounding on her forehead.

Bulma silently pressed down the handle to the door trying to avoid the little squeak it always made. She opened the door a little so she just barely could look inside and waited for someone to jump her and start questioning her. But as no one did she got a little surprised and opened the door all the way and stepped inside. Maybe they really hadn't noticed her being gone? Oh yeah, their reunion party must have been as wild as mine, Bulma giggled and tipped over to the stairs. Just as she was to go up the stairs she noticed something wasn't really right with the room she was standing in. Bulma dropped her jaw. What the hell had they done to the house?

All the furniture had been moved around and replaced and the... had they repainted the walls? Oh man her family must have gotten really stoned if her mother allowed anyone to do this to her house, it looked ridiculous. Bulma snickered and shook her head. She thought she was in trouble but whoever did_ this_ was so deep in the shit it wasn't even funny.

"Can I help you?" Bulma turned her head and looked at the blond woman in an apron standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Grandma." Bulma smiled and ran up and hugged Mrs. Brief. "When did you come home? I thought you would go away for two months. Oh it doesn't matter I'm happy your home." She hugged her grandmother closer and the scent of freshly baked cookies filled her nose and her mouth started to water.

The blond woman blinked surprised and looked down at the blue haired girl hugging her so close. "Oh my, grandma? I do must say I am longing for grandchildren but I'm sure my little Launch is too young to have you as daughter."

"Don't be silly grams, what are you talking about?" Bulma smiled and raised a brow. She knew her grandmother wasn't always the smartest around.

"Oh there you are Launch, I've been meaning to ask you about..." The blue haired girl looked up at Dr. Brief and he noticed it wasn't his daughter like he thought. "We have a visitor Bunny? How nice I presume you are one of Launch's friends. I am Launch's father." Bulma's grandfather reached out his hand and Bulma just looked at it and an odd unpleasant feeling crept up her back.

"What do you mean grandpa? Is this a joke or something?" Bulma asked and looked from her grandfather to her grandmother and back again, why were they acting like they didn't know who she was?

"I'm sorry, grandpa?" The shocked expression on Dr. Brief's face made the unsure feeling inside Bulma grow.

"Oh yes Pumpkin, this girl claims to be our granddaughter, isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Brief giggled but then it was exchanged with a more serious expression. "Oh wait, maybe you don't have any real grandparents? I'm sorry. But don't worry I can be your grandmother if you want to, maybe you would like some freshly baked cookies?"

"What's going on here? Of course I have grandparents, you are my grandma." Bulma said uneasy and grasped at her grandmother's hand.

"Oh I don't mind being grandma for you honey. I do wonder what those cute boys Launch socialize with would say about me already being a grandma and still looking so young." She giggled and put her hands to her face. "Oh my what am I saying, I'm a married woman."

"I'm serious, is this a joke or something? Cause if it is, it's not funny the least. Okay I'm sorry that I didn't call yesterday. You can come out now mom and dad, you got me there, _ha ha ha_." Bulma laughed dryly an looked around waiting for her parent to jump out saying she better had learnt her lesson, but they didn't. "Just ground me and be over with it, okay? Because this is not funny."

"Are you feeling alright, child? You want to sit down?" Dr. Brief asked concerned and looked at the upset girl in front of him, she had started to look a little pale.

"Yes I'm fine. But is it really true? You guys really don't know who I am?" Bulma asked and turned to her grandpa who seemed to take the situation slightly more serious then his wife.

"I'm sorry child, my memory isn't the best." He said and apologetically shook his head.

"We are sorry if we offend you in some way but Launch has so many friends, but I'm sure I'll remember you next time you visit." Mrs. Brief said and offered Bulma a kind smile.

They really didn't remember her. How could that even be possible? That would mean that they had never met her before... Now when she got to think about it both of them looked very young. Her grandfather had no trace of silver in his lavender hair and her grandmother's face were free from the wrinkles that usually framed her beautiful face.

"What year is it?" Bulma asked not believing herself for asking such a stupid question.

"Are you sure you are all right? Maybe you want to come in to the kitchen and have some cookies and some hot cocoa?"

"NO I don't want cookies I just want to know what god damn year it is!" Bulma nearly shouted and felt slightly bad when her grandparents jumped from her outburst.

"Why it's 84, 1984." Dr. Brief said and was surprised when he saw the shock in the girls eyes, she didn't look so well.

Bulma stumbled backwards, 1984? What's going on here? The world started spinning and Bulma fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh my, I think she fainted."

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma woke up in her room. That was one hell of a dream she thought and relaxed a little against her pillow. She reached up and held her aching head, the wet cloth on her forehead soothed it a bit. It must have been some party yesterday she thought and tried to remember anything from it, but most of it was just blurred visions.

"So you're finally awake? I thought you would sleep like forever." Bulma turned her head to the left and saw a young girl with dark blue hair sitting on the edge of her bed. "Mom?" She sat up with a snap and the wet cloth slid of her head and down in her lap.

"You silly, I'm not your mom. You must have hit your head really hard when you fainted. My name is Launch. I'm going to get my mother and tell her you are awake now, she has been awfully worried you know." The girl with dark blue hair picked up the wet cloth and slapped it down on Bulma's head before she left the room.

Bulma looked shocked at the door not believing what had just happened. She just saw he mother as a teenager, now that really freaked her out. It hadn't been a dream after all? Bulma heard voices getting closer and the handle to the room was pressed down and she panicked.

When Launch opened the door with her mom in tow she came to a halt when she saw the empty bed. She looked around the room before she went to the additional bathroom, but there was no trace of the girl. "That's strange she was here just minutes ago, were could she have gone off to?"

"Oh how bad, I would have liked seeing how she felt." Mrs. Brief said a little sad but then she brightened up again. "I'll go down and make another stack of cookies just in case she turns up again, she looked like she needed some more nutrition, poor little girl." Mrs. Brief shook her head and went down the corridor humming a happy tone.

Launch raised her brow at her mother, she was just so whimsy sometimes. She looked around one more time before she closed the door to get ready for school.

**oOo**

* * *

With some effort Bulma crawled over the stone wall that surrounded the CC building. With hurried steps she started walking down the street not bothering to apologies to the people she bumped into. So it was true then? Her thoughts went around like a washer in her head. What had really happened at the party? How the hell could she have ended up more then 20 years into the past?

Nothing was making sense to her, was it even possible for people to travel through time? Whatever the answer was, Bulma knew that this couldn't be good in any way. In her shocked state she couldn't think, she really needed to calm down. She halted and closed her eyes, not bothering about the fact she had to look really ridiculous standing with eyes closed in the middle of the street.

That's it Bulma just calm down, there is always a logic explanation to everything. Just take a deep breath and think. You just happen to be in the past were your parents are your age and no one knows who you are. See it made sense. Oh who the hell was she kidding, there was absolutely no explanation to what was happening to her right now. This was all just so...

It was hard trying to think logically with all screaming around her and Bulma cracked an eye open and looked at the couple on the front lawn of the house she was standing next to. The man was trying to make reason with the woman on the porch, but she just keep on throwing things at him. He ducked as she picked up a box full of shoes closely followed by a stack of men's underwear. The blond woman went inside and the man followed but only got to the first step when she came out carrying a small TV.

"No stop not the TV." He screamed at her but she didn't seem to bother and tossed the TV at him and he jumped out of the way barely avoiding to get hit in the head. "Fuck you bitch, I'm going to kill you for that."

The woman paused in the middle of lifting up a pile of shirts and straightened up. The man's anger slightly falter at the scary look she gave him and he shut up.

"Are you threatening me?" She questioned calmly. The man shook his head. "No because you better not be, you little wimp of a nothing to have man. You will disappear from my property and take your filthy stuff with you." She screamed at the top of her lungs and the man covered before her. Then she went inside and slammed the door behind her.

The man started picking up the stuff that apparently was his and then he noticed Bulma standing there and he gave her an angry glare. Bulma blushed furiously, she hadn't meant to intrude in private business. She started walking again but as she passed the mailbox and read the name she gasped. No it couldn't be? Bulma turned and looked at the familiar house. Was it really? Slowly she walked back and opened the gate and started making her way up to the house jumping over the clothes that was spread all over the front lawn. When she passed the guy he looked up at her again.

"Don't go in there, that woman is mentally crazy." Bulma just ignored him and he humpfed and walked out through the gate muttering something about crazy women.

Bulma stepped up on the front porch and took a deep breath before she worked up her courage to lift her hand and knock on the door. She stepped away from the door as she heard angry footsteps approach the door from the inside. Then the door was flung open and the woman came out screaming

"I thought I told you to get away from my property-" When the woman realized it's wasn't her boyfriend, her mood changed in a heartbeat. "Oh hey love, what can I do for you?"

"Umm.. I was just wondering.." Bulma didn't really know how to put this in a good way.

"Go ahead I don't bite. I just found out the asshole had been cheating on me in my own house, in my bed can you believe that? Oh here I go again. Now what did you want?" She smiled at Bulma and nodded her head to encourage her to go on.

Bulma bit her lip and took a huge inhale of breath. "Are you Gina? Gina Davis?" She blurted out and her heart stopped for a moment.

"Yes that is me, who's asking? Bulma let out the breath she was holding and finally smiled.

"My name is Bulma eh.. Brief and I would like to say that you may not remember me but that would be totally logical since it sort of impossible for you to have met me. I just don't know what to do."

"I see... so you want to come in or what? Gina asked and opened her door.

Bulma sighted and thanked god that Gina was such an open person, anyone else would just slam the door in her face. "That would be great, Thanks." Bulma stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

**oOo**

* * *

_Oh my god, I so guess you didn't expect that :P And I'm sorry for my addictiveness to 'Oh my' in this chapter. That tend to happen when Bulma's (grand)mother is present ;)_

Some reviewers:

**Princess Kedeta:  
** _Haha maybe not, but then again why the hell would Bulma want to date some old uncle for? This way is going to be so much more fun, but that I leave for the next chapter (8)._

**YourSweetSinner:  
**_Wow 'bowing' Thank you, I'm very happy you think so. Yeah Vegeta might have been a little scary, but he would never have hurt her and absolutly not hit her. In a later chapter you will see why they all reacted the way they did. Everything has a reason..._


	9. Back to School?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

"So what you are saying is that you think you've somehow traveled through time to end up back in time where your parents are somewhere around your age?" Gina asked and looked somewhat skeptically at Bulma. The blue haired girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, it wasn't like she had thought that her future neighbor would believe her story, she barely believed it herself.

"Well something like that yes." Bulma sighed and fidgeted even more nervously with her fingers.

"That is just-.. So cool!" Gina brightened up and placed her teacup down on the table. Bulma slowly looked up and searched the other woman's face for mockery, but found non. "You mentioned I used to babysit you, that must mean you know me pretty well. So tell me how am I like in the future?" She leaned forward in her seat looking very much like a mischievous teenager.

Seeing that the she actually was taken seriously Bulma debated with herself on how much she really should tell Gina, but decided if she had heard everything so far, it probably wouldn't do any harm to tell her about that. "A little bit like you are now I suppose, there's not much difference. Since you recently got divorced you basically have a new boyfriend each month, but you seem pretty happy about it. The last time I spoke to you, you were going to a festival in East Capital."

"Really?" The young woman brightened up. "So I don't turn out like my mom then? Whew that's good news. So tell me did I ever start my own business?" Gina asked and looked expectantly at her time traveling house guest. When she only shook her head with a apologetic look on her face Gina frowned. "Well I guess you can't get everything in life."

"Guess not." Bulma frowned as well and sank even lower down in her seat on the sofa.

"So what's your plan for now?" Gina said and picked up a brownie before leaning back in her own seat.

"I have no idea." Bulma stared out the window. This wasn't a situation she had planned to be in. And seeing that the situation was quite serious she had to tread carefully, one wrong step and she could end up changing a lot of things for the worse.

"Well you are always welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Gina suggested and gestured with her hand around the living room for emphasis, and added a smile for the troubled look on the blue haired girl's face. "I guess you are familiar with it since you said you stayed here a lot when you were younger. But then again I suppose this will not be a permanent decision? I bet you would want to go home to your own time, right?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes that would be for the best, I wouldn't want to end up changing something by accident. Telling you everything is already risky enough. You have to keep your promise of not telling." Bulma said with a slight hint of worry in her voice, not that she thought anyone would believe Gina if she told them. Bulma had just been lucky that her neighbor had a very open mind.

"Of course darling, my lips are sealed." She pulled the sipper over her mouth and tossed the key away. "So, do you have any idea on how to go back to your own time?"

"I don't know but I have this strange feeling that I have to go home again and get access to my grandfathers high tech lab, it feels like there is something there I need to have, but I just don't know what yet." Bulma tapped her finger to her cheek, pondering over what could get her out of this situation. But if it were somewhere you could make something to go back in time in, it was in her grandfathers lab. Maybe after he forgot about the little incident this morning she could perhaps ask him for help, but of course that had to mean she needed a good reason to be there and ask him in the first place.

Gina, however, look genuinely surprised. "Does Dr. Brief have a high tech lab? I didn't know that, I read he was struggling with keeping that big compound running as it was. And having a lab in there must shoot his bills straight through the roof, but perhaps that why?"

Bulma turned her head back to Gina. "What are you talking about? Of course he has a lab, and money isn't a problem. My family is super rich." Bulma uncrossed her legs and raised her brow, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up her back.

"Oh you are?" Gina asked with honest surprise in her voice. "I thought most of his money went to his research about that encapsulation project of his."

There was that uncomfortable feeling again, and Bulma stopped herself from letting her jaw drop. "That means- " It had to mean her grandfather hadn't had his major break through with the dino capsules yet. "Well no matter, I'm very sure he will get it soon." Or so she at least hoped.

"So he will make it? And there are so many who doubted him. Well then if we at least could come up with a way for you to get in to the building without anyone getting suspicious, then you might get a chance to look around for whatever it is you need."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Maybe if I tried to befriend someone inside the compound, perhaps one of the workers, then maybe I can gain access to the lab." Her pearl white teeth once again found their way around her lower lip, a certain sign that the heiress was either frustrated or nervous, perhaps it was a little bit of both this time.

"Why don't you just go and talk to your family? Wouldn't it be better if you could somehow befriend your mother. No one would get suspicious if you tried to get to know a girl your age." Gina suggested and took yet another sip of her tea.

Bulma started coughing when her own tea went down wrong and without being careful she slammed the cup down on the table. "Are you crazy? That would be totally creepy. Hey I'm your daughter wanna be friends with me?" Bulma shook her head, meeting her mother once was more than enough for her. "And especially as I attacked her parents with hugs and called them my grandparents, it would never work."

"Bulma you don't have that much of a choice." Gina said and leaned back in her seat. It wasn't everyday a girl came knocking on your door claiming to be your neighbor from the future. Gina felt a bad for pushing this on to the already troubled girl who once again had gone back to chewing on her bottom lip, which soon was going to carry a darker shade of red. That was it!

All of sudden the hostess flew up from her seat again making Bulma jump. "Oh wait, what if they didn't know it was you? Come here follow me." Gina got up from the couch and reached over and grabbed Bulma's wrist to make her follow.

Gina took Bulma down the corridor and to her always messy bedroom. It looked exactly as Bulma remembered it. Leaning against the door frame Bulma watched as Gina seemed to ponder something while looking around in her room. She suddenly brightened up and opened one of her closets tearing a lot of things out before finding what she was looking for, wigs. Bulma wrinkled her nose, this wasn't exactly the way she was thinking of doing things.

"Come here and sit down Bulma." Gina gestured and patted the chair in front of the make-up table.

Despite her slight hesitation to Gina's sudden idea Bulma sat down and looked herself in the mirror, God she really looked like shit. But it was soon forgotten as Gina reached for her tangled tresses and tied her blue hair up in a tight knot on her lower neck. While still holding the knot in place Bulma's future neighbor picked up the bright red wig and fitted it over Bulma's normal hair. But the red clashed horribly with Bulma's now worn, pale gray face, and Bulma herself frowned and shook her head as a no.

"Maybe a tad bit extreme on you, let's try another one." Gina said and tossed the wig behind her on the bed and reached for the curly black one.

Bulma chewed slightly on her lower lip as let her blue eyes inspect the dark wig through the mirror. "This one looks good, although it's kinda itchy." She frowned and scratched her head making a lock of her own blue hair fall down in her face." Gina just shook her head and threw the black wig on the bed beside the red one.

"Well I only have one lavender and one brown left." Gina said and held up the two wigs in front of her so Bulma could see them through the mirror.

"Hmm lavender is pretty but perhaps it catches too much attention?" Bulma pondered and tapped her finger to her now puffy, red lips.

"Then brown it is." Gina pressed the shoulder lenght wig down on Bulma's head. Bulma then looked herself in the mirror from underneath the fringe and something clenched in her stomach, something about the reflection was oddly familiar. And she liked it.

"I like it." Bulma simply said and adjusted it so it sat perfectly over her scalp.

"Well do you agree with my idea and at least try to befriend your mother now?" Gina wondered and picked up a brush to straighten out the fuzzy ends of the wig.

"How could I possibly..." Bulma slumped in her seat. She didn't even know if it would work. She had no idea how she came here last night, all that still was fresh in her memory was her infront of the mirror while Abby fixed her hair, much like Gina did now.

Gina saw the girl's troubled face and placed hand on her shoulder. "How about we get you in to the same school as her, the term just started about two weeks ago."

"School?" Bulma said with a surprised distaste in her voice and raised her head. "You know I don't think the purpose of my unwanted little time travel was to give me the chance to go back and do my high school years all over again." Bulma frowned and crossed her arms infront of her, looking much like a pouting child.

"No, no it's the most perfect idea. Don't you see?" Gina suddenly smiled and laid down the brush. "If you go to school and take the same classes as your mother then you can try and befriend her, I mean as her daughter you have to know all the things she likes." She said and jumped away to her closet, tossing garment after garment on the bed, stopping to examine a few.

"I don't know Gina, it sounds too risky, what if she somehow found out that I'm her daughter? I mean if it was me finding out about something like that I would definitely think twice about getting a kid, if you know what I mean." Bulma didn't even know if she had been heard since Gina were occupied with crawling out of her closet with her arms full of clothes.

"Don't be such a chicken, come on let's get you into something more fitting of this time, you're already late for school." Gina laughed and pulled her off of the chair.

"What? Now? I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Bulma said with panic in her voice as Gina started hanging colorful clothes and accessories over her arms.

-O-

"So Miss Brief, you would like to become a part of my school, that's right?" The larger man said and looked up from his papers to the two women sitting across his desk.

"Yes Mr. King that's right." Bulma said and tugged a little at her skirt so it covered more of the purple leggings she was wearing.

"Please do call me Yemma, that's what everyone calls me around here" He muttered and wrote down something on her application before he looked up again. "So what references do you have from passed schools?" When both the new student and her mother hesitated to answer his brows furrowed. "You do know that I require references? I don't just let anyone get into my school."

"Eh well I- I do have some.. eh references.." Bulma stuttered and nervously started curling a lock from her side swept ponytail around her finger and looked over to Gina with a pleading look for help.

"Bulma's father believed in homeschooling. Don't worry Mr. King, eh, Yemma." Gina added with an apologetic smile and continued. "Bulma is very bright for her age."

"Homeschooled? Miss Davis you mean to tell me that your daughter has never attended either public or private school whatsoever before?" The large man asked in disbelief and almost broke off the tip of his pencil.

"Yes."

"No." Bulma and Gina answered simultaneously and Yemma raised an eyebrow in confusion before he narrowed his eyes at the two ladies on the other side of his desk, sensing some kind of funny business going on on the other side.

Bulma cleared her throat. "Well what me and my mother mean is that I did attend school for some time but then my- my eh father got a job in North City and he took us with him and up there I didn't have the possibility to go to school, therefore I was homeschooled." She let out an inner sigh and high fived with Gina under the desk as the principal remotely seemed to calm down.

The large male were once again eyeing them suspiciously but then he reached his hand up and coughed into it. "Very well I see. Usually we don't take in students without good references, I don't like troublemakers in my school. But seeing as you seem to be a nice girl and were homeschooled I can perhaps make an exception, well on one condition that is." He leaned back in his chair and placed his entwined hands over his broad chest.

"And that would be?" Gina asked slowly.

"Well I don't want to lower the scores for my school, so I would like to see what level your daughter is at." He opened a drawer to his desk and took out a bunch of papers wrapped up in a blue cover. "No need to worry it's just a little test I made, the basics in all subjects. If you get a good score I'll be willing to accept you as a student. What do you say are you up for it?" He asked and slid the folder over to Bulma.

Bulma picked up the folder and glanced over to Gina who smiled and nodded encouraging. She opened it and flipped through a couple of pages, nothing looked particularly hard, but the thought of spending time on unwanted homework just to get into school, which she really didn't even want to in the first place, made her groan inwardly. But she looked up to her new principal, nodded and smiled. "Sure why not, I'm willing to give it a try and show you my grades are not to be disappointed in."

**oOo**

* * *

_My update has sucked for a while (a long time in fact) but I'm back to writing now and hopefully I'll get a chapter out each week, most likely during the weekend. But you never know, cause I've started on like 5-10? or something like that new fics :P But I'm so happy to see you guys coming back to read the new chapters, and no flame reviews so far, I really love you guys :D_

_- VxB Lover_


	10. It Could Have Been Worse

Read and enjoy :) And remember to review, makes me work x10 harder every time I read one of you lovely reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

-O-

"So children pick up your books and turn to page thirty six." Miss Bell said sternly and pushed her glasses further up on her nose while glancing out over her rather new class. "I hope you are well prepared for today's lesson because we have much to go through for the test next week." She turned and put the white chalk to the board not bothering about the screeching sound it made from the contact.

Most people squirmed in their seats and turned their heads to the front with bothered expressions, some people even covered their ears. A blond girl with steel grey eyes who sat far back in the classroom yawned and lay her head down on her book. She had learned to ignore most things that went on in the classroom, including the sounds coming from the board. There wasn't much she cared about when it came to school, her thoughts mostly went to the 'other' bell, the one hanging over the door, and the wonderful sound it made.

"18 don't fall asleep again." A hushed warning came from the blue haired girl sitting next to her. The girl tried not to draw too much attention to herself and therefore she continued to stare straight forward.

The blond, who's name was 18 only rolled her eyes before sinking deeper down in her chair closing her eyes.

"18 wake up before you get detention, you're going to get yourself kicked out of school you know. And we're supposed to meet up after school and practice. It wouldn't be the first time we miss out on practice since you persist in being some kind of school rebel this year." The blue haired girl was at this point waging throwing something at her bothersome friend.

"I'm obviously not sleeping, and honestly Launch I have no idea how you can even pretend to be interested in what that old hag has to say, you used to be so fun." 18 snorted and didn't even bother looking up at her friend's now slightly irritated face.

Launch was almost hissing in irritation. "My god you're impossible 18, it's you I care about not the lesson, please Chi tell her to stop behaving like that." Launch pleaded and turned to the girl sitting behind her.

"Hmm what?" Chichi put down her mirror and rubbed her pink lips together to even out the lipgloss, she was paying as much attention as 18 was, if not less. "Oh did I tell you, me and pooky are going out for a movie tonight, will you guys help me pick out a nice dress at the mall after class?"

Against her own will Launch rolled her eyes and turned back to her barely awake friend. "Please 18 can't you even do it for me? We have a huge bet with the guys, I don't feel like paying up that amount of money, I rather save it up for my prom dress." Launch pleaded, but apparently to deaf ears as 18 just started to fake snore really loudly. "Stop it 18, now you're just being mean." Launch argued, her voice slightly raised.

Miss Bell's sharp ears caught Launch's outburst and she turned to see one of her least favorite student on the verge of sleep. "Juuhacigou? Would you mind answering the ques-" Launch sighed audibly as a knock on the door interrupted Miss Bell from giving 18 yet another detention, the one of many this semester.

Miss Bell eyed her student with a silent warning before she slantered over to the door and stuck her head out to see what was so important so it needed to interrupt her lesson.

When Miss Bell closed the door behind her the classroom once again came to life and everyone turned to chat with each other, taking the opportunity Launch turned in her chair and kicked 18 really hard on her leg.

"Hey what did you do that for?" 18 cried out angrily and rubbed her leg. She looked up and glared daggers at her friend.

"You know very well what that was for 18." Launch muttered and crossed her arms in a pout. "Okay I'm sorry I kicked you but can you please just sit up straight, I'm not even asking you to concentrate."

"Hmp whatever." 18 straightened in her seat but turned her head away crossing her arms over her chest.

Non of them had time to think of it anymore as Miss Bell came inside again, but not alone. Everyone in the classroom went quiet, and stared at the new girl that had followed their teacher in to the classroom. The whispers spread and got louder, the girl looked up and met eyes with Launch but quickly turned away again.

Launch leaned back in her seat to get closer to Chichi. "Hey who's that girl? She looks awfully familiar." She asked her friend in a hushed whisper.

"I have no idea actually." Chichi said and tried to find any kind memory she might have of her. She was a pretty girl, an average look with her brown shoulder lengt hair and blue eyes. But no memory sparked in Chichi's mind as she studied her. "Nope, 18 you know?"

"Not a clue, I've never seen her before, pfew." 18 mumbled into her arm and blew away her bangs from her face. She was quite grateful to the girl though for choosing to come now, 18 was dead tired and every minute she wouldn't need to concentrate was a precious moment to her.

"You guys think she's new at the school?" Chichi asked and turned her eyes back to the girl standing by the board in the front, looking quite uncomfortable with all their eyes on her.

"Probably, or perhaps she is one of the seniors going down a grade." Launch said and also returned her eyes to the front were the girl stood twining a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Everybody say hello to Bulma, her family just moved here from North city. Do you enjoy living here in our beautiful city?" Miss Bell smiled down at her new student.

"Sure." The girl barely even gave a nod, impolitely staring away from the teacher, glancing out through the window instead.

"Okay then, is there anything you would like to say about yourself?" Miss Bell tried and waited for her new student to look at her, she hadn't done it out in the hall when her colleague had dropped her off either. Her studying gaze took in the girl's stance, they way she stood facing away from her, playing with her hair, she didn't look like one of the shy ones, she was probably just one of those stuck up brats.

"Noting in particularly no." The new girl replied as if she was bored with the polite questioning.

"Well in that case, why don't you take a seat." The teacher smiled and secretly wondered why she ever had chosen to work with children.

"Come her babe this seat is free." A blond boy shouted but the new girl just gave him a dark look before sitting down at the empty desk in the front row.

-O-

Bulma looked over her shoulder to the back of the class and noticed that three girls in particular were watching her more than the others. Hastily she turned her head to the front of the class again. Bulma tried not to glance at her mother too much, it proved a difficult task. She flinched as miss Bell dumped a big red book on her desk with big letters spelling out HISTORY. The very same book she and her friends had burnt after their last lesson. Bulma glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the three girls in the back were still watching her, the dark haired one even smiled and waved at her.

All through the lesson Bulma kept looking over her shoulder while she practiced her speech for when she was to approach her mother at the end of the lesson. When the bell finally rang and all students started making their way out through the door Bulma took a deep breath and turned around to face her task. But she hadn't expected the wave of nausea that washed over her when she saw her mother and what could only be her aunts make their way straight for her. In a matter of seconds Bulma felt the courage she had worked up disappear and stumbled backwards and barely had time grab her bag before she ran out from the classroom as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Panic had grasped around her heart. Everything had felt so unbelievable this morning when she had met her family, and after talking to Gina about it she had calmed down to a reasonable level making her think everything might just have been a dream. But seeing them there, not just her mother but also Chichi and 18, it had caused something worse than panic to break out in her stomach, in her heart, in her head. Right now she couldn't think straight, she needed some fresh air, or she would find herself fainting again.

What had she thought when she agreed to Gina's little plan? There were other ways she could do this. How could she risk seeing her mother like this, what if she recognized her. Bulma reached her hand up and placed it on her head and sighed when the brown wig had made it through her escape. After pushing through the crowd of students she finally found herself outside the school building. She grasped the railing of the fence and took a deep breath trying to calm down. There was a nudge to her arm and Bulma looked up to see a dark haired girl holding out a package of smokes to her.

It helped her relax to an extend. Bulma reached into her pocket and fished up a piece of paper, so P.E was next on her schedule. She knew where everything in this school was, being locked away for years in this hellhole saw to that, only thing was that this morning she had noted that what should have been the amazing football arena and basement gym was a cement covered plot were cars parked. She had found it peculiar that people didn't encapsule their cars but that was until she had remembered her grandfather had still to come up with the product for encapsulation. Bulma frowned has she pondered over where they might have placed the gym or rather where it originally had been built. She noticed a group of boys waiting for their class to begin further down the hall and decided to just be a woman and ask for the way before she found herself being late to her next class as well. Drawing even more unwanted attention to herself.

"Excuse me can you help me, I'm a little lost." The guys lounging outside the classroom all turned around and stared as Bulma approached the only guy standing up. He too turned to look at her and reached up to slide his hand through his sandy blond hair.

Unlike any other boy she had met he actually looked into her eyes as she approached him instead of rudely letting his eyes wander her body.

He pushed away from the locker he was leaning against. "You must be new here, finding you're way around here usually takes some time." He stretched out his hand towards her. "I'm James Martin by the way. So what class is it you have?"

She took his outstretched hand and he gently shook it before letting go of her. "I'm Bulma, nice to meet you. So I'm trying to find the gym, I have a P.E lesson in-" She looked down at the bright pink watch Gina had wrapped around her wrist. "Five minutes."

He smiled and reached out a hand behind him. "Easy it's right down the hall, that way-y." He stuttered as he found out that the softness his finger was touching belonged to a girl's breast, and not just any girl.

The girl uttered a feminine growl and swatted his hand away from her chest. "And how would you know that loser? By the looks of it you never go there anyway." The blue haired girl smirked and she and her two friends came up beside Bulma.

"I do too, it's mandatory." Crossing his arms over his chest he leaned back against the locker, the look on his face was quite bothered.

"Yeah aren't you the goodie good one, don't you geeks have some numbers to calculate." She asked him with a mean grin on her face.

"You don't-" He tried but was easily cut off by this new girl.

"Whatever loser I don't really care." She frowned and held up her hand in his face shooing him away. She then turned around to Bulma, a flashy Hollywood smile plastered on her pretty face. "Oh and hey, sorry about that, you shouldn't bother with these guys. Anyway I noticed you in class, you're the new girl, Bulma right?" Without waiting for an answer the slender blue haired girl reached over and gave Bulma a big hug.

"That's me alright." Bulma, quite surprised by the friendly hug, nodded. When the girl took a step back and reached up pushing her hair back behind her ear Bulma couldn't help feel that this girl reminded her of someone.

"I'm Maron Summers and these are my two best girls, May and Zangya. It's not easy being new in school, so I figured we'd help you with that. You don't want to hang out with losers like these right? Cause you do wanna be popular don't you?" The smile seemed real friendly and Bulma got a feeling she had found herself a new best friend but there was still something in this girl's eyes was awfully familiar. Bulma looked over to the pretty dark haired girl and the glamorous orange haired girl flanking their bubbly friend.

Instead of the trio reminding Bulma of herself and her two friends it reminded her of Ashely and her- Something inside Bulma suddenly clicked. And she turned and looked at the girl with new eyes. Blue hair, blue eyes and a downright copy of Bulma herself with her exceptionally good looks. She hadn't expected such a pretty face, but then again she hadn't expected this at all. So Maron right? Maron Summers, or Martin like in the principal who made her entire time in school a living hell, so it was that Maron that was now standing infront of her.

"Maron, how nice to meet you. And I'm always one of the popular no matter where I am." Bulma exclaimed happily and Maron seeming to like those words stretched out her hands and grasped the ones of her newly gained friend. Bulma suddenly stopped smiling and pulled her hands back folding them over her chest instead. "But I won't be needing your help with that, how anyone would like to be friends with someone like you is beyond my imagination." She felt a wave of satisfaction go through her as she saw the reaction on the three girls' faces, even the group of boys who had scattered when the trio announced their presence looked at each other in surprise, although on some of them amusement were tugging at the corner of their lips. "And I'm a big girl now, I can make my own friends."

Maron's smile was gone and replaced with the same expression she had used towards the boy, if not more unfriendly. She gave the two other girls a look over her shoulder before she stepped up to Bulma. Bulma just continued to smile as she now stood face to face with her future principal.

It was clear as daylight that Marron was not used to having people not wanting her friendship. "You have no idea who you're saying no to, everyone wants to be friends with me, but I'm going to give you one more chance just because I'm a very nice girl and this-"

"I don't want it." Bulma said through gritted teeth, but couldn't help but grin when she saw the shock spread over Maron's face.

Soon an annoyed look took it's place and Maron stomped her foot. "Ah I can't believe it, this was the biggest mistake you could make." She quickly mimicked Bulma's stance and crossed her arms turning to give Bulma her shoulder.

"Oh I doubt it." Bulma's grin became even wider as she saw Marron's face falter.

"You just made yourself an enemy instead of becoming one of the most popular girls in school. And believe me when I say you've lost any chance of achieving popularity around here, I'll personally make sure of that." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stalked off in her high heels. The two remaining girls barely glanced at Bulma before slipping past her to join their agitated friend.

Bulma just frowned after them, maybe it hadn't been so friendly to piss Maron off like that, they didn't even really know each other. Bulma had never liked her principal and didn't mind 'losing' her friendship, but she knew she had never seen this side of the old hag, it was completely new, so much like Ashely. As if one person had the power to decide whether she would be accepted in this school or not, not that likely.

"That probably wasn't the smartest way to handle her."

Bulma turned back to the boy, James was his name right, and raised her brow curiously. "Oh yeah and why not?

"I've seen balloons with more on their minds, but she knows all social rules, you should have just pretended to want to be her friend." He suggested but still not seeming too be really bothered with what had occurred or that the new girl had screwed up on her first day.

"And why should I even want to pretend to be her friend? She's clearly not friend material." Bulma countered and started wondering what the fuss around Mrs. Martin was, she was going to be a high school principal, how bad could one be then?

He shrugged. "Isn't that what all you girls do? Besides she's one of the most popular girls around here. She's a cheerleader and she's got a quarterback for a boyfriend, people listen to her. When she said she'll make it hard for you I think she meant it. It's her and her little cheerleader clique that lay down the rules around here."

"So that's why you let her pick on you?" Bulma stated and saw him shrug yet again.

"Doing good in school and pissing her off doesn't go together that well, I rather take it then having one of her apes jumping me." James explained and shoved his hands down his pockets.

"I see, well, done is done I suppose."

"I suppose yes, well class is starting now, I'd better go. And well if everything screws up for you you're always welcome to join the mathclub, I think you'd like it." He grinned towards her before closing the door to the classroom leaving Bulma standing on her own.

Not wanting to give her principal any more thought Bulma decided to at least try to make it in time for her class. But where had that guy told her to go to? She turned the way she remembered he had pointed to. Bulma figured she could at least try and see if she could find the gym, if she didn't she could always just skip the rest of the day. It wasn't like she'd miss something interesting, besides she had already given up on talking to her mother, she could always come back another day or simply just never come back here.

"Hey you there, wait up." The more than familiar voice sent shivers down Bulma's spine which almost made her freeze to the ground.

With a look of pain on her face she slowly turned around to see the three girls she wanted to stay the furthers away from approach her.

"Hi, you're Bulma right?" The dark haired girl said and stretched out her hand to greet Bulma.

Bulma hesitated and looked at her aunts outstretched hand.

"Yeah I am, and you are?" Bulma grasped her hand and forced herself to smile. If she was going to keep this charade up she had to learn how to behave towards people she wasn't supposed to talk to, or else people would start wondering.

"I'm Chichi, but all my friends just call me Chi, and these two are Launch and 18, and don't worry we're not here to make you the most popular girl in school." She laughed and Bulma just blinked dumbfounded, not good, walk away her mind screamed to her.

Her mother stepped up and stretched out her hand as well. Bulma almost wanted to pull away when she felt Launch's cool hand in hers. What if something happened if they touched each other. Mother and daughter. She finally dared to breath as in fact nothing happened. "Hey it's nice to meet you, I'm Launch." Just like Chichi, she had a smile on her lips, but before she let go of Bulma's hand they pursed. "You know you look awfully familiar somehow, but I can't place you, have we met before?"

Bulma's eyes widen. It wasn't possible, her mother had recognized her even though she had the wig on. She did have it on right? She reached up and yes it was still there. She started twining it between her fingers while furiously chewing on her lip. So how could she recognize her then?

"You're not one of the supposed-to-be-senior girls?" Launch tried again, still not entirely convinced.

Bulma used that to her advantage and smiled while she let the first lie that came to her slip out her mouth. "Perhaps I just have one of those faces. Actually I just arrived from North city and the first thing I did was come here." She gestured with her hand around the corridor, smiling even more, like it would help her convince the girls, rather than scaring the them in to thinking she was slightly insane.

As the one she had inherited it from, her mother bit her lip and let her eyes wander the new girl's face. "So strange, maybe it was just my imagination." But there was still an edge of frustration in her voice.

Fortunately 18 interrupted Launch's thoughts as she started laughing. "Man you arrived here this morning and the first thing you do is go to school? Either way you're the biggest nerd I've ever met or your parents are slightly insane."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her aunts comment, she was so right, too bad Gina didn't get that. "Tell me about it, I mean what's the rush? It's not like it will disappear or anything."

Another hearty laugh sounded through the corridor and this time from her dark haired aunt. "Well with 18 here you can never know how long is going to stand. By the way we heard you're heading for the gym. You can tag along with us, we also have P.E." Chichi apparently not so much for personal space hooked her arm with Bulma's, who instantly froze to the floor and didn't even think of freeing herself. "It's so nice that we seem to have the same schedule, we could be friends."

18 caught the worried look on Bulma's face and mistook it as a sign of panic." Don't worry about Mary Sue here, but we wouldn't mind showing you the gym to start with."

"Yeah you can hang out with us today, and we'll show you around, we have lunch after this anyway." Launch smiled and joined the new girl on her other side as they walked down the corridor.

"Sure, thanks, Launch was it?" Bulma asked as she followed the girls down the corridor, here entire being screaming fuck.

-O-

Bulma leaned over the fence and lazily watched the people who had gathered on the football field or were warming up on the tracks. As any girl her eyes automatically wandered between the male population of the school, seizing them up. They weren't half as bad as they could have been. There was some really decent looking boys down there, some of them could even be called handsome for their age. But that was the least you could expect from a generation who spent their time outside kicking around a ball in the mud instead of playing video games. It probably explained those exquisite abs of theirs, her tongue suddenly darted out to moisten her lips.  
"Seems like the teacher is still sick which means we're going to have class with the football team, and it's so hot today so we'll definitely get to see some muscles." The raven haired girl beside her almost squealed, and there was a huge smile on her cherry red lips.

There would come a time this girl would frown at such girlish behavior, one did simply not squeal over the fact that you could get a chance to see half naked men. But that was something you could expect from a girl that married her high school sweetheart. Bulma smirked, seemed like everything had a backside, even her aunt. Right now Chichi was at an age where boys still were incredible interesting, she had simply grown old in Bulma's time. And the fact that they were- that they were. Bulma had to do a double take and tilted her head to the side as if the angle would help her see him more clearly, when it didn't work she squinted her eyes trying to make the distance between them seem less far.

Her stomach clenched as her brain finally caught up with what her eyes had spotted, and much like this morning it felt like someone had knucklesandwiched her in the stomach, and then it had sent her fainting to the floor. For precaution she gripped the fence harder until her knuckles turned white. The feature that had given him away was the wavy hair that seemed liked it would have been everywhere if not pulled back with a red bandana. Even though the hairstyle was slightly different than she was used to it couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. It was her uncle, it was Goku. Much to her surprise happiness started bubbling up in the pit of Bulma's stomach, a smile suddenly graced her lips. Goku. It didn't even look like he had changed a bit in 20 years, beside the characteristic features he still carried with grace in his older days he looked amazing, very fit. Bulma raised a brow, tilting her head to the side, he was very fit she noted with a smirk on her lips as he took his shirt off, seemed like her aunt was right, it was hot outside today.

She heard a giggle beside her. "Already taken, that's my man." Bulma turned toward Chichi who she in her moment of awe had forgotten about. Bulma almost blushed and felt like literally facepalming herself, she must have been staring at him very indiscreetly for her aunt to notice who her eyes had been on. But Chichi only grinned at her, seeming proud rather than jealous that her boyfriend was attracting people's eyes.

Trying to cover up her embarrassment Bulma laughed, but even through her discomfort it was still rather hearty. "He's really handsome, you sure are a lucky girl, he looks like a great guy." Which she knew by experience he was, he was one of the kindest men she had been lucky to have in he life.

But never being able to truly understand how people could handle the same partner for long, Bulma had never understood their relationship. But seeing it now it was almost cute that they had met now and would still be together in the future, with kids and all. She guessed it was true love from the start then. But Bulma didn't blame her aunt, her husband was freaking gorgeous right now.

"He is a great guy, we've been together for almost four years now, his name is Son Goku." Chichi said dreamingly, not unlike Bulma, staring admiringly at her boyfriend.

So that was the 20 year-old Goku Bulma thought and at the same time caught herself wondering how Krillin and even her father would look like in this time. Of course there had been pictures but it was impossible to compare to the fact that she might be able to see them for real. As long as they kept their distance to each other a peek wouldn't hurt. Her curiosity grew as she studied her uncle goofing around with his friends.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma nearly jumped out of her spandex shorts as Chichi suddenly screamed out using her very powerful lungs to make sure he heard her all the way down on the field.

Hearing his name being called Goku turned around, and as he spotted his girlfriend, jumping on the bleachers to catch his attention, he shone up with a big smile grazing his features and he stretched his arm up in the air and waved to her. One of the guys he had been hanging out with also turned around to see what had gotten his friend in such a bright mood. And in the middle of giving her uncle a slight wave Bulma watched, with open mouth, as a young and handsome, still short, Krillin raised his hand to wave at them as well. Bulma couldn't help but stare at his bald head that reflected the rays of the sun like a freaking bowling ball.

Simply shocked and quite dazed Bulma hardly noticed the elbow to her side. "So what about you? You've got a boyfriend?" Chichi nudged her side again when she didn't respond. "Bulma?"

Hardly being able to take her eyes off of her uncles Bulma blinked. "Me? Nope not any longer." Sparing her aunt a single glance. Bulma had broken it off with her latest boyfriend almost six months ago.

"We've got quite the market, if you ever need help we have this friend who know exactly who to date and not." Chichi suggested with a blink of her eye.

"Well it looks good so far, I'll tell you if I ever need her help." Bulma grinned but kept her eyes on her uncles.

Her eyes were fixed on the latest addition to her younger family. Krillin who at the moment was doing back flips or more likely something that was supposed to be one, and he was probably unaware of the attention he was receiving. Bulma turned her head to where her mother and 18 sat, actually watching the small show as well.

Raising her voice to make it loud enough for the two girls sitting behind them to hear. "Well that buddy of his doesn't look so bad either, pretty cute actually." Bulma slowly diverted her eyes from the field trying discreetly to glance at 18 to get her reaction, perhaps she, unlike Chichi, didn't take so easy to someone ogling her boyfriend.

Unfortunately for Bulma, 18 easily caught the look Bulma gave her, and her words hadn't had the affection she had hoped for. "You're interested in Baldy?" 18 wondered with a raised brow, but to Bulma's irritation there was a smirk on the edge of her lips. "He's short, bald and let's see.. Yeah, he's short and bald, how can anyone be interested in that? You go for it girl." She said dryly and leaned back completely taking her eyes of what was going on down on the field.

Bulma frowned but couldn't come up with a good comeback to that. This was going to prove to be a little, teeny tiny problem. She wondered if her aunt was joking again or if they really didn't like each other. Not exactly liking the feeling that was starting to build in her stomach Bulma returned her attention to Krillin deciding to try and ignore the bad feelings that was making her doubt her ability in saying or doing the right things. She had to see the positive in things, they were at least going to find each other soon. They were going to find their way to each other, they had done it once so why not again? Well as long as nothing changed.

"Aww my Goku is so sweet." Chichi suddenly sighed and that brought Bulma's attention back to Goku.

Her uncle had a very un Goku like smirk on his lips and he leaned down and picked up a football. Two seconds later it was airborne sailing straight for the tall guy that just made it on to the field with two cheerleaders on his tail. Her uncle's behavior surprised her, she didn't think he was a guy to do something like that, but then again he was only seventeen. The ball, however, never hit it's target as the tall boy, due to the two girl's screeches, saw it in the last second and caught it with one hand before yelling a pretty string of curses. With his back to Bulma he started making his way over to where her uncles and their friends stood. The muscles rippled under the skin of his back when he tossed the ball back to Goku making her uncle shake his hand in pain from the hard throw. The guy was pretty buff and Bulma expected some beating. But Goku just laughed and met the guy's tackling. Neither her aunts or mother had reacted meaning these two had to be friends. What a surprise, who wasn't friends with her uncle anyways Bulma snorted, it even included intimidating giants who were at least decent looking.

Bulma squinted her eyes, now that couldn't be right? Tall and bald was okay, but buff and pretty decent looking? Well at least seen from behind, no she wasn't sure. But then Goku jumped up on the taller guy's back and when that made him turn around towards the bleachers the girls was standing on Bulma could feel her legs almost give out under her.

He was incredible handsome with just as good looking, lean muscles as Goku. She knew her dad was an average looking man, but considered handsome? Never even crossed her mind. Okay she agreed, now she knew what her mother saw him, well at least what she had seen like twenty years ago. She almost laughed, guess she had pretty good genes after all, she just hoped she'd take after her mother in aging.

"Looks like someone has a little competition." 18's teasing words brought Bulma out of her little daydreaming. She blinked before turning her gaze to her aunt who was looking meaningful between the two Brief girls. "Should we perhaps tell her who's taken and not?" 18 blinked to Chichi and continued in her sing song voice over and over again nudging Launch with her elbow.

Bulma blushed as furiously as her mother did, how the hell did they know who she was looking at? And now they thought she had a thing for her own dad? No wonder though they way she was staring at them, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off of them. "I'm not interested in him, I just think he was handsome, not as the idiots from my school- I mean the guys in my village?" Bulma tried carefully, she was not going to be on her mother's bad side just because they thought she had a thing for Launch's boyfriend.

18 laughed and lay an arm around Launch, who actually rolled her eyes. "Yeah well you're not the only one, Launch here has got a little crush on him as well, but I can't blame you he is yummy."

"I have not. And don't call him yummy." Launch growled and pushed her friend off of her, before crossing her arms staring away from them with her cheeks beat red.

In shock Bulma almost screamed, but only a gasp came out. The three girls still turned to her with questioning looks on their faces.

"You're not together with him?" Bulma almost whispered and as her mother shook her head Bulma panicked a little further, her parents weren't together yet?

"Sorry girl but they are together, they just have trouble admitting it without the alcohol." 18 snickered as she shielded her mouth towards Bulma as if she had been whispering, which truly wasn't the case since probably the entire stadium had heard her taunting words.

Launch rubbed her temples in irritation. "Seriously we're not together 18, I have no idea where you get that from, we kissed once and that's it."

"I've met people marrying for less." 18 laughed and ducked as Launch reached over to cover her mouth. "These two would make pretty babies don't you think?" The mischievous blond grinned towards Bulma.

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "What I-I- I wouldn't know."

"18 you shut up right about now or else I'm seriously going to tell Mr. Ouji you had a crush on him in first grade. Guess when you're going to hear the end of that? Never!"

There was suddenly anger marring 18's pretty face. "What the fuck Launch? If you so much as utter a word to Vegeta-"

That name. It rung so familiar in Bulma's ears, yet it felt so unfamiliar to hear it being spoken. Bulma felt like slapping herself, how could she have forgotten about Vegeta of all people? Of course they hadn't met in almost six years and he wasn't as much of a certainty to her anymore as Goku and Krillin was, but it still made her feel bad somehow. Bulma's eyes were automatically drawn back to the field again where her dad and uncles were warming up alongside some girls. Well of course not everyone. Her eyes systematically scanned the field for Vegeta but it seemed like he wasn't even there, how typical.

Bulma couldn't deny the fact that she indeed was longing to see him, even if it was a 20 year younger Vegeta with absolutely no recollection of her. And even though her image of him wasn't as strong as it once had been, it hadn't taken long for her to remember everything about him as they had embraced the day before. In a matter of seconds she remembered everything about him, down to the scent of his cologne.

The small feeling of betrayal and regret that had followed her the past six years had always hung over the memory of him, not making her realize how much she truly had missed him and Valerie. And at once, just as she had Vegeta, Bulma had almost forgotten about Val, she hadn't even given the people who had once been as important as her parents a thought since she realized she had tumbled into the past. She hadn't even reacted to the fact that Val hadn't been part of the trio Bulma herself now hung out with.

"Are you waiting for someone else?" Chichi suddenly asked and Bulma noticed her aunt was waiting for her at the top of the stairs ready to go out on the field. Bulma saw that Launch and 18 had followed each other down and they were already out on the field warming up with the rest of the students.

"No of course not." She answered and pushed away from the railing, she wasn't supposed to know Vegeta yet so it would seem silly if she asked Chichi if she knew where he was. And she knew by fact that Val wouldn't show up at the school until Senior year.

Hearing someone sprinting behind them Bulma instinctively turned around in time to see a flash of orange before her aunt's frightened screech echoed over the field as she suddenly hoisted up in the air. Finally releasing what happened Chichi giggled as her boyfriend smiled and settled her over his hip, she gladly returned the smile and didn't even bother about greeting Goku before she pressed her lips to his.

Bulma who had frozen to the ground from the sneak attack gawked at them with open mouth before she finally regained her senses and looked away, she had already seen one pair of her family members do that, she absolutely didn't need to see it again. 18 who probably was more used to it just yelled for them to get a room. Chichi spared a second from her boyfriend, glared after her friend and simply flipped her off. Bulma lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the horror, this had to be the most uncomfortable moment in her family's history and she couldn't even tell them to stop.

Bulma jumped and were torn out of her thoughts as someone tried to gain her attention by pulling on her arm. "Hey Bulma I'm trying to talk to you here." Chichi was watching her with slight humor, her eyes now held a slight twinkle Bulma had never seen there before.

Her uncle had apparently let Chichi down on the ground again and it looked like she was satisfied with just holding hands with her boyfriend now. "Honey, this is Bulma, she's new here." Chichi said and motioned between her boyfriend and Bulma, and pulled the second one even closer so her boyfriend could shake hands with the new girl while they walked over to the bleachers.

"Hi there Bulma nice to meet you, I'm Goku, Chi's boyfriend." Goku was giving her a once over and when he returned his eyes to her face he grinned and stretched his hand out sideway towards Bulma.

"I couldn't help but notice, although it's nice meeting you Goku." Bulma said almost teasingly as she took Goku's hand. He didn't seem truly bothered about being 'caught' making out with his girlfriend in the middle of an open field but he still blushed, scratching the back of his head, his very own personal trait which unexpectedly made Bulma feel quite homesick.

Although feeling slightly uncomfortable in between the two lovers Bulma was glad as they reached the rest of the members in her family, and she couldn't help but sigh in relief as she saw her parents actually talking to each other, that was at least a start. This was going to be fine just as long as she kept in the background and didn't draw too much attention to herself. She just had to stay out of the center of attention.

The thought had barely left her head before Chichi once again pulled on Bulma's arm to draw attention to herself. "Bulma you really need to focus, now that I have your attention let me introduce you to our-"

"What are YOU doing here?" The slight irritated voice made the two teenagers turn around and as a polite smile formed on Chichi's lips, Bulma's made a skydive into a frown.

Chichi took a step forward and gave the approaching girl a quick embrace. "Oh hey Maron, how was the weekend? Heard you guys went to-" Chichi trailed off when she noticed that Maron wasn't paying attention to her but rather kept her eyes on the new girl. She did find it quite rude, but it was Maron and she figured she was just interested in Bulma. "So this is Bulma she's-

The sneer on Maron's face couldn't have been uglier. "Not invited here, didn't I tell you that?" Her arms were tightly crossed over her busty chest. "These are my friends."

"Oh so you two already know each other?" Chichi asked surprised. Yet again no one seemed to take notice of her, soon her usually cheerful smile became quite strained as the two blue eyed girl kept their eyes locked in a silent battle.

Bulma put her hands on her hips, feeling her fingernails press through the thin spandex shorts she wore. "I don't believe I was informed of your supposed friendship, someone must have forgotten to mention it." She barely hissed out between her pursed lips. This was impossible, Maron could definitely not be friends with her family. She was friends with those two other girls, not with Chichi and definitely not with Bulma's mother.

A dainty little smile appeared on the Maron's lips. "Well now you know, so I guess you can leave now."

"Hey, you two." The tone Chichi used reluctantly made both of them turn their heads. "I get the strangest feeling that there is some kind of issue between you guys?" Chichi had thought this was Bulma's first day at the school, not to mention the city, and still the two girls seemed to be quite cross with each other for some reason.

"No." Bulma casually said still not taking her eyes off of the one person that almost single handedly had made her time in high school a living hell. Maron was not going to get in the way of Bulma getting to know her own mother. Why hadn't they told her they hung out with her principal when they were younger? Maron hadn't even been in a single conversation between her parents.

But then again now that she thought of it, 18 had brought her up that evening of her birthday hadn't she? Bulma's stomach clenched as she remembered 18's taunting words, this couldn't be the time her uncle had chosen to date Maron right?

"Of course not, Bulma was just about to leave and OH-" If whoever had sneaked up on her wouldn't have held Maron up she would have tumbled to the ground as her legs gave out underneath her and they all resisted the urge to cover their ears as Maron cried out in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Will you stop that." A slightly irritated looking teenage boy grumbled and hauled Maron to her feet and spun her around. "That sound is freaking annoying Maron-"

"Baby." The scared bunny expression was exchange for a laugh and without much more as a warning Maron jumped up and circled her legs around the flame haired boy's waist. Her sweet smile was back as she leaned in to press her lips against his, which was something that seemed to slightly brighten his mood. "Don't sneak up on me like that Vegeta, you know I don't like being scared." She said with a pout and circled her finger on his shoulder.

"Does it look like I care?" Vegeta answered with a raised brow and let Maron slide down to the ground again.

For once in her life Bulma sincerely wished that he wouldn't have shown up. All the excitement she should have had over seeing her uncle were just blown away when she saw him together with Maron. Vegeta tucked a lock of Maron's blue hair behind her ear and she giggled as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Bulma couldn't take her eyes of Vegeta, even though she was only able to study his profile, he was so familiar and yet almost a stranger. Of course she recognized him, but out of all her family members he was the one looking the least like his older self. The football jacket he wore was quite large and covered most of his upper body so she wasn't given a chance to study his physique. But with a narrow waist and muscular thighs he was no doubt as well built as both Tien and Goku. But it was his face that bothered Bulma the most. His jaw line weren't as sharp as before and his normally high cheekbones weren't as protruded, his face still held the slight roundness of a child.

But he definitely couldn't be called one, especially with a thought of where his hands were placed. A guy with his looks probably didn't have any problems getting to second base, but was it really necessary to grope each other in public like that? Apparently it was, as Maron reached down taking a handful of his ass in her hands, he didn't seem to have anything against that move, it only made him deepen their kiss, adding tongue to the action.

Being in high school, of course canoodling teenagers were a very common sight, but this simply gave Bulma the shivers. Not just because she disapproved of Maron as a girlfriend for her uncle, but since it was weird seeing him with anyone else than his wife. Everything must have happened in less than ten seconds, but watching the couple had felt like an eternity so she wasn't sad over losing sight of Vegeta and his temporary mistake as Chichi dragged her over to her family beginning to introduce her to everybody.

The introduction that Chichi had insisted on basically gave Bulma an unwanted handshake from the people she had no interest whatsoever of meeting, much less touching, her family. But to her luck the uncomfortable chit-chat that followed became quite brief as the recently arrived coach called them all closer. Just as Chichi had thought their P.E teacher was still called in sick and having no replacement for her they were joined together with the football team and their coach. Said bulky coach, apparently being used to handling teenagers, started barking out orders pointing in every direction possible. And as unlikely as it was the students seemed to understand these vague directions given and divided themselves on each side of the field and someone started handing out colorful vests. Bulma herself was handed a bright yellow one and she figured she'd just join the class until she could figure out a way to approach Launch without having the two, or well now three, other girls watching over her shoulder. She started walking to the sideline but before she made it to the group of people the large shadow of the coach was in her way. Bulma for some reason gulped.

"You're the new girl who has been home schooled right?" He asked holding his hands to his waist making him look even bigger than he already was. "I heard you were going to join us today."

"Well yes that is me." Bulma almost piped out, having no idea why this guy intimidated her so much. Suddenly she wished for coach Buchan, who in comparison to this guy seemed like a cute puppy.

"I'm Nappa and I run this city's greatest football team." He took her hand and shook very hard, making her believe her arm would come off." Oh well, lets see..." He looked around and then he whistled and called out Goku's last name, who immediately came running over to them."

"Yes coach."

"This is Goku, and Son this is Bulma." Bulma felt a huge hand on her back and then she was unwillingly pushed closer to her uncle, again.

"Yes we've met before." Goku grinned but shook her hand politely anyway.

"Excellent, well Miss Brief this is one of my best players and he can explain everything you need to know about football." Coach Nappa informed her.

"Don't worry I already- know how to play." Bulma began but ended up saying the last part to herself as the coach already had turned his back to her.

"Let's get started." Nappa yelled out to all the students and clapped his hands together for emphasis. "And remember boys, play nice with the pups, cause I'll be watching you, judging your ability of teamwork."

Goku leaned down close to Bulma's face with a mischievous little smile and she turned her head a little to look at him. "So about that walkthrough, would you like a brief one or football for dummies?" He asked amused.

"It's ok, I may be from North City but I do know how to play." Bulma added with a grin. Although she didn't have to mention he was the main reason she actually knew how. The endless hours he put into teaching her and his son, but then again she doubted that he would be as pedagogic this time.

"You sure? I thought you were all soccer people up there." He just chuckled as he saw her raise her brow.

Besides teasing her Bulma noticed that he seemed really eager to go out on the field, looking over her shoulder to the game that had already begun.

"Okay then good luck I guess, we'll try to go easy on you Northerner, although I think you'll regret not taking the time to listen to the champion." Goku grinned pointing to himself, but he gave her a friendly pat on the back before running over to his friends.

-O-

She tucked her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and gave the fool a warm smile. He saw Goku giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he left her and ran over to the other side of the field. Now left to herself she seemed to relax, something that surprised him since most people were quite comfortable in the tall and attractive center player's presence. Although as she turned around towards them she looked more bothered as if she had kept her breath during the entire conversation. Her crystal blue eyes, that had caught his attention as she had stared at him less then five minutes ago, now seemed to be searching for someone else on the field.

Vegeta crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. A smirk curved his lips as she folded her arms under her breasts, now it wasn't just those unusual blue eyes that had caught his attention. The bright pink T-shirt that hugged her chest was quite long but not long enough to cover the generous curve of her ass, and the short black spandex shorts that stopped at above mid thigh left barely nothing for a man's imagination.

Prisoner in his own imagination Vegeta had barely noticed that the object of his current fantasy was heading his way, but it wasn't him and his watchful gaze she was heading towards. He glanced to his right and saw one of the few girls that could sit comfortably and quiet beside him, well for the first time in their high school years it seemed like the blue haired girl would come to handy.

"Launch." Bulma called out and waved as her mother turned her head to see who was calling her. "Hi, I was looking for you, Chichi just disappeared on me."

Launch didn't seem to have forgotten about her and smiled back at Bulma. "Hey, great you're yellow too, I though I was alone, come sit." She patted on the free seat beside her on the relief bench. "So Chichi ditched you too? I saw her swap vests with someone from her boyfriends team."

"Some couples are just-"

Being in high school Vegeta was of course used to shy girls, as usual as they were as any other attending this school. But the startled look in the girl's eyes as she suddenly seemed to take notice of him was something else. The expression on her face resembled a deer caught in the headlights, her blue eyes wide open. She was on the verge of sitting in between him and Launch but she had frozen in motion, now abusing her lower lip between her teeth. Her eyes was fixed, staring in to his onix ones. As her eyes focused Vegeta offered her a smile but it only seemed to get her furthered flustered, as she turned from him with a blush quickly reaching up to tuck a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm- eh-mm." Bulma stuttered and took a step back from the bench. How could she not have seen Vegeta there? And now she had made herself look like an idiot infront of them both, she was sure Vegeta would burst out laughing any second now. Of course he would, she had seen that smirk on his lips as she finally realized that she was studying him again, but this time right infront of him.

Launch wasn't late with catching on to the growing tension "Oh this is Vegeta, he's a friend of mine, or well he's friends with Chichi's boyfriend if you remember him?" Launch added as Bulma continued to look almost confused, and that it was Vegeta's fault was no surprise to her.

"I do." Bulma looked at her uncle once again, he wasn't laughing, although his usual smirk still graced his lips.

Bulma stopped herself from backing away as Vegeta stood up and extended his left hand. "I'm quite capable of introducing myself Brief, I'm Vegeta Ouji, the team's quarterback." He added knowing that it usually had a wonderful effect on girls.

Bulma's curiosity sparked as the hand that he expected her to take was his left. She discreetly looked down to see that under the right sleeve of his jacket a white casket peeked forward, and the bulkiness of his red jacket witnessed that the casket reached all the way up to his elbow.

Bulma opened her mouth without thinking. "What happened to your arm?" She reached out, pulling his entire arm towards her and slightly pulled his jacket up so she could get a good look at the casket. It had some names and jokes written on it in different colors, even a flower or two.

In an instant Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown. "Minor accident, nothing worth talking about." He snorted and then almost gently jerked his arm out of her grasp and let it fall down to rest by his side.

Bulma blinked, surprised that his answer was so curt, but then again she guessed he didn't appreciate people touching him just like that, especially a girl he just met.

Vegeta pulled his jacket down covering his casket again. "You're new here right? Cause Im pretty sure I've never seen you around here." He said looking up again.

"True it's my first day." She answered, glad that Vegeta was still willing to talk to her.

"I thought you girls knew each other well?" He had a questioning look on his face and turned to Launch.

"We just met today Vegeta, but from now on have most our class together." Somehow Launch looked quite irritated as she sat there on the bench, which surprised Bulma, but as she spoke her tone of voice where the same as before. "That's why Chichi-"

Vegeta turned back to Bulma not bothering for an answer he hadn't asked for. "That's interesting, then so do I, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on then." He smirked and casually dragged his hand through his upswept hair.

"That sounds very.. Actually that sounds really nice Vegeta." Bulma smiled, a fresh start with Vegeta might mean she could understand some of his future choices. She knew most things about him, at least how he had been like until six years ago, but she supposed nothing much could happen in someone's life after they turned 30. As long as she kept the conversations to things he liked she might be able to sneak in a question or two of things that had bothered her now for a couple of years.

Vegeta smirked widened as the new girl finally seemed to relax. "So what's your name?" He wondered.

"My name?" Bulma slowly repeated Vegeta's question. Somehow his question seemed to cut her like a knife, it didn't only hurt but it also made her see so much clearer. He wasn't her family anymore, no one here was. Vegeta wasn't her uncle and her mother definitely didn't consider her a daughter. Worst of all Bulma realized how little she knew about her family's youth. Knowing that she finally understood that she was going to need to get to know them all over again. "My name is-"  
Bulma wasn't given the chance to properly reply to Vegeta's question before Maron suddenly was there hugging him close, much to his discomfort.

He cringed as his arm got caught between their hips as she started clinging on him. Maron was wearing a red vest which had to mean she had been watching them from the other side. It seemed like she now couldn't trust him even with speaking to someone else. Vegeta growled. Even though it was her who insisted on keeping him at the edge all the time she still allowed him to fuck her, that should mean they were beyond this kind of foolishness.

"Vegeta come with me, be on my side instead." Maron whined and kept clinging to his casketed arm which now made him take a couple of steps back with a grimace on his face.

"What the fuck, Maron will you get off of me already." He hissed quite irritated. The pain shot out from his elbow causing embarrassing tears to form in his eyes, and he did not want them to spill so he angrily pushed her back.

Her lips was shaped as an o as she saw him nursing his arm to his chest "I'm sorry honey, I forgot about your arm."

"What the hell are you even doing Maron?"

"I just though you would like to come spend some time with your girlfriend." She grabbed the side of his face and gave him a peck on his lips. Vegeta let her kiss him without protest, but still didn't let the frown fall from his face.

He lowered his voice and tried not to sound too irritated. "I know exactly what you thought, how long is this going to last? I can't even speak to someone without you getting all worked up?"

Maron leaned in grabbing onto his arm, more careful this time, her voice was also filled with irritation but she kept it hushed. "Vegeta, you know damn well it's not about you talking to people, but she was all over you just minutes ago and you let her, don't think I didn't notice." Maron gave him a final glare before turning around to Bulma without letting him go. "And you, it's not like he's interested in you, so stop trying to get with my boyfriend, he's clearly out of your league." Maron snapped.

At first Bulma was surprised, but it seemed Maron was on the jealous side thinking Bulma to be after her boyfriend, if she only knew, Bulma thought shaking her head.

Bulma snorted in amusement that eventually led to laughter. "Like I didn't notice that, like he'd stick his tongue down your throat for any other reason. Besides don't you go and worry your pretty little head cause I'm not interested in him the least, you can keep him. It's called being polite which I guess you know nothing of." Bulma not wanting to end up creating a huge scene, which she had promised herself to stay away from, turned around leaving both uncle, mother and desperate girlfriend to themselves. At the moment she had nothing more to say to Vegeta, and staying there with Launch would probably mean more bickering from Maron and that simply wasn't worth it.

"Wow." Vegeta's brow furrowed as he looked after the brunette, the sudden turn in her personality took him by surprise. Moments ago she had seemed like the most frail and shy girl he had ever met, and yet in an instant she had turned into a vicious viper with a sharper tongue than his girlfriend. But Maron clearly wasn't finished, Vegeta became quite shocked as she pushed him away and ran after the new girl.

When Maron caught up to Bulma she tugged her back by her arm. "Why are you so mean to me? I have done nothing but being nice to you. And you repay me with hitting on my boyfriend, you know what, I don't like you at all." Maron sent Vegeta an angry look before she leaned closer to Bulma. "I don't care if you hang out with Chichi and the others, okay I can live with that. But if you so much as think of trying something with Vegeta you're going to be in so much trouble you wished you had never left that cave up in the mountains."

How Maron could even think she had any kind of interest in Vegeta was beyond Bulma, but then again Maron didn't need to know that. That's why she smirked, delighted over the fact she found a sour spot in her principal. "Not hit on Vegeta? Says who now?"

By now Maron was boiling and she reached out to push Bulma backwards. "Oh what's wrong with you, I'm the one saying it of course, He's mine." Was the reply Bulma got, which of course made her roll her eyes.

"To me it sounds like you're a little bit jealous, afraid you're boyfriend likes me better than you? I'm not smelling trouble in paradise am I?"

Right down madness swept passed in Maron's eyes. "Shut up before I tear that ugly wig off of your head, you know nothing of me and Vegeta."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh like I can't see that's fake, what's wrong? Are you bald or something?" Maron spat out.

Vegeta was watching the both girls, their faces just came closer and closer to each other, and while Maron seemed to be boiling over with anger the brown haired girl seemed almost amused.

"So Brief who's the new chick?" Vegeta wondered and leaned closer to Launch as they both watched as the brunette kept mouthing off to his girlfriend.

"New girl."

"Well obviously, and?" Vegeta wanted to know more about her, and Launch was the one with the information, but she didn't seem to be keen on answering him.

Launch took her eyes off of the arguing girls for a moment. "Seriously Vegeta?"

He now gave Launch all of his attention. "What did I do know? Why are you women be so damn complicated, how can I have screwed up now?" He wondered irritated.

Launch didn't feel like answering him on that one but he continued to glare at her, she sighed and turned to face him. "Okay, Chichi likes her so keep that cock of yours in your pants Vegeta, I know what you're after." Chichi wasn't the only one liking the new girl Bulma, and if Vegeta got a hold of her before they did, there was no way in hell she was going to stay friends with them.

Vegeta's eyebrows shot straight up. That comeback surprised him, at least when it was coming from Launch, but still it made him angry. "I was only asking her name." He said slowly as if he was trying to push the fact into Launch's brain. "Not what she looks like naked. Seriously can't a guy even talk to someone without being accused of trying to get her into bed?!"

"I may not be a guy myself but I've hung out with you guys long enough to know how you think. And I've never heard you ask a girl of her name unless you are interested, and interested in your world means you intend to fuck her."

Vegeta grumbled irritated. "I may have a longer list than you do, but it doesn't mean I sleep with everyone, I'm not a manwhore." And it was true, he didn't sleep with all girls he met, but apparently they were many enough to make Launch suspicious about his intentions. Well there went her usefulness.

The sideway glance she sent him was almost amused. "Yeah nice try Vegeta. Besides I thought you just patched things up with Maron again?

He almost felt like throwing his arms up in the air. "Feh I was just asking for her name woman, doesn't mean I want to fuck her." Irritation over being questioned of his intentions was bothering him more than he liked to admit.

"Liar." She shot back without as much as giving him a glance."

"Cockblocker."

Launch laughed. "You're damn right I am, besides if you don't want to be cockblocked by the new girl you've better stop her from killing that girlfriend of yours."

Looking up he saw the brown haired girl, which he now had yet to learn the name of, trying to make Maron let go off her arm. It looked like it would get pretty ugly soon and he didn't want to comfort a distraughted girlfriend when she ended up with either a broken nose or a bruised cheek. There was no doubt in who he would bet his money on if it came to a fistfight, sighing he figured it was best to just bring them apart before anything happened. "Thanks a lot Brief, I'll be remembering this." He growled.

"You're most welcome Vegeta." Launch shouted after him.

As Vegeta grabbed Maron's arm and told her to calm down she turned to her boyfriend with an expression that would have scared most guys, him too, if he hadn't been so used to it. "Excuse me are you defending her, didn't you just hear what she called me?" She screeched in his face.

Bulma joined the conversation. "Don't believe he did, now let go of my arm bitch." She commanded and pushed Maron back into Vegeta's arms. She snorted and for a second time turned from the couple, walking away from them. Bulma was well ready to slap Maron silly if she even as much as though of grabbing a hold of her again.

But Maron didn't follow, she seemed busy arguing with her lover. "And here I thought we were finally starting to patch things up Vegeta, how can you do this to me?"

By now Vegeta was just as angry as his girlfriend, her mood quickly catching onto him. "How can this be my fault? You're the one bitching over nothing, just forget about her."

Bulma almost couldn't help smirking, so they really were playing on the final strings in their relationship, well she was glad she could help. They kept on bickering and their voices rose for each word said, there wasn't a single person who couldn't hear them. People must have been looking at Bulma too as she now actually was laughing, even though it was discrete, she looked over her shoulder and saw Maron stabbing her finger into Vegeta's chest, he did not look all too happy. Well the sooner her uncle dumped Maron's sorry ass everyone was going to be a lot happier, especially Bulma.

Bulma turned forwards again, carefully hiding her smirk as she started walking back towards Launch, her mother still looked quite suspicious. But somehow it didn't bother Bulma, it really felt like things was going to get better from now on, she just had that feeling.

The feeling soon reached the hairs on her neck, and finally her entire body as she felt herself being smacked down on the ground with extreme force. Bulma lost the air that was in her lungs, and lay on the ground gasping for air while everyone started gathering around her. Now her little rant about not attracting too much attention came back to her mind, but how the hell could Maron have mustered up this kind of force? Bulma wondered and grabbed her ribs as she raised herself up on her elbows. Didn't hurt too much at least.

"I'm sorry are you alright." She looked up to the boy who was leaning over her. Bulma opened her eyes wide open as she recognized him. It was coach Buchan, well at least a 20 year younger coach. She hadn't even seen him there in the first place. So it hadn't been Maron after all, Bulma glanced over her shoulder but couldn't see either Maron or Vegeta.

"Yes I'm alright, just lost my air." She said and took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up on her feet. Bulma grimaced as pain shot through her foot and she almost fell to the ground, but the boy beside her caught her before she could further embarrass herself. She glanced up at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Although my foot hurt like hell." She grimaced again when she tried to put pressure on it.

Suddenly there was a huge shadow towering above them. "What the hell Yamcha, can't you even keep your sorry ass on the field? And to that you knock down a girl, now help her over to the bench and pray to God you didn't brake anything, cause then you'll be on the very same bench for the rest of the season!" The coach bellowed furiously and pointed over to the benches.

"Yes coach." Yamcha said and to Bulma's surprise he lifted her up in his arms and startled she put her arms around his neck.

Bulma really tried her best to avoid the curious eyes of her classmates, even her mother was staring, although there was an amused smile on her lips and to Bulma's surprise Launch winked at her giving her a thumbs up.

Since the benches were occupied he brought her over to the bleachers and carefully placed her down on the stone benches of the stadium. Bulma winched a little, but quickly masked it as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"There, are you alright?" He asked as he squatted down beside her, giving her an adorable smile that was impossible to resist returning.

"Yes, thanks Yamcha, but don't try to kill me next time." She scolded him and scooted back in her seat.

"Good." He patted her knee before getting up. "And tell me if you need help with anything, I kinda owe you for, you know, almost killing you." Yamcha winked to her before leaving her sitting all alone on the bleachers.

Bulma frowned. He could at least have taken the time to stay and talk to her. With crossed arms and a pout she tried to watch the game, but from this distance and so far from everyone else it was quite boring. With the help of the stone bench Bulma stood up, but unfortunately for her, her foot still hurt, not as much as before but still. Not wanting to embarrass herself by jumping away from there on one foot she sat down again, arms crossed tighter, her lips like a thin line. Not the situation she had imagined being in when she woke up this morning. Men and their tiny uncaring brains. Bulma leaned back in her seat, and in boredom she tilted her head backwards looking up towards the blue sky.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself woman?"

Startled Bulma sat up in her seat and found Vegeta standing on the step below her. He was standing there looking at her with a heavy bag slung over his shoulder, his jacket now gone. She suddenly felt like a captured animal, not being able to move from her seat, and even if she tried she would probably come off as more strange for leaving.

"Oh hi Vegeta, didn't see you there." She smiled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bulma saw him glancing at her foot which she had removed from her shoe along with her pink sock. "I had a little accident."

Vegeta raised a brow and dropped his bag on the ground before he stepped up and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks I'm fine, I just needed to sit down for a while." Bulma assured him and stuck her foot back into her shoe, ignoring the slight pain. His eyes darkened for a second, not leaving hers, Bulma squirmed in her seat.

"Alright, if you say so." He finally said, apparently not going to argue with her on that. Although all of a sudden he seemed thoughtful. "So you never told me your name before."

Bulma gave him a sideway glance and tried to ignore that cold feeling of steel in her stomach. "Oh it's Bulma, my name is Bulma."

Vegeta just nodded his head. "Bulma, so you're from North city?"

It felt good finally hearing him say her name, but she was still on her guard when it came to his questions."Yes I am, me and Gina- I mean my mom just moved here." Bulma answered him, trying to leave out any kind of details of her move, there was no need for him to know more of her time before she came here.

"And your dad?" He pushed on.

"No." Bulma just shook her head. No there was no dad, to her luck he had been kicked out this morning. Gina she could trust with her story but no one else could know where she really was from.

"I understand." Vegeta nodded again and uncrossed his arms before moving slightly closer. "Which town are you from? Maron's parents has a house in Mount Paoz, are you familiar with it?"

What the hell was this Bulma thought? Since when had her uncle voluntarily been this sociable to anyone? "Are we playing twenty questions or something?" She asked annoyed. Bulma didn't want to talk about herself, and she definitely didn't want to hear about Maron. And every lie was one step closer to the edge. Even if it was nice seeing him she wished he would just go down to his friends and leave her alone.

He seemed slightly taken aback as he leaned back in his seat. "I was curious." He simply said and turned his gaze down towards the field instead, this time his usual frown was back in place returning some of his age to his face.

"Well please don't be." Bulma said slightly irritated and looked down in her lap where she were nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Bulma heard him snort and when she peeked up at him he had that sneer on his face meaning he was really starting to get annoyed. No doubt about the fact that she was turning down his invite to a conversation so lightly. If he only knew she was sitting on needles right now, trying with all her might not to throw her arms around him telling him everything. The awkward silence continued to make her uneasy and for some reason Vegeta didn't seem to want to leave, no matter how pissed he looked, and with her damn foot Bulma couldn't excuse herself and leave. And the worst part was that if this moment was allowed to go any further she WAS going to tell him everything. Her inner selves were arguing with each other, one wanting Bulma to tell their uncle everything, seeing no harm in doing so. The other one, not quite as impulsive, was warning her that there would be some severe consequences in dropping such a bomb on him. He was most likely going to think her insane, passing it along to his friends which wouldn't benefit Bulma so much. As minutes passed and no word was uttered between them, on her request it seemed, Bulma was starting to feel anxious.

Vegeta's frown turned into a scowl as he glanced at her. As annoying as it was sitting with someone who didn't pay him any remarkable attention, the kind of attention he was used to, he stopped himself from picking up his bag and leaving her there, feeling like he was giving up on something. But the woman, Bulma, had transformed from this fragile, innocent girl, whom he to his own surprise had felt an overwhelming need to take care of, to a stone cold bitch. Her icy and nonchalant attitude was starting to anger him. He went out of his way to be polite and the girl had a nerve to ignore him like this. Frustrated he shifted and stretched his legs out, he didn't even know what he was doing sitting here, his friends would definitely be a better company than her.

Without getting as much as a movement from him the past minutes she almost jumped as Vegeta slightly shifted in his seat his foot accidentally nudged his bag closer to Bulma. Once again she glanced up to him, his eyes were narrowed as he concentrated on the field, or at least so it seemed. Somehow she felt uncomfortable having something of his resting on her foot, so ever so carefully she withdrew it from underneath his bag. Bulma winced slightly at the thud it made, he probably didn't bother about it but she didn't want anything to make him bring his attention back to her. She tilted her head to the side as she noticed the book in history through the opening of his bag, she sighed in relief, that would give them a boring neutral subject that finally could break this awkward silence between them.

"You're also taking History? Can I take a look at it? The book." She asked casually looking straight at his face. Vegeta simply gave her a grumpy look before looking down to the bag by their feet.

"No." He said simply not even bothering to look back at her before he went back to following the game his teammates was ruling at the moment

Bulma's mouth hung open. Did he just say no? "And why not? You're not even reading it." She said confused, was his earlier politeness only a farce?

"Well what the fuck do I care about that." He snapped back.

It wasn't even a question. Well at least he looked up at her this time. His mean glare didn't put her off but Bulma blinked in confusion at his sudden snappy attitude towards her, seriously what happened to the polite guy? She wondered.

"It would be a nice thing to do, jeez why so angry all of a sudden?"

"Well why would I be interested in lending you my book when you're clearly have no interested in talking to me?" He growled seeming aggravated by HER questions all of a sudden. "Tell me, how would that benefit me?"

"God I'm sorry." Bulma snorted. When he didn't answer she frustratingly blew the air in her lungs out rather forcefully sending her bangs upwards in a mess, she groaned and flattened it down, she'd never really liked bangs this short, she preferred having them longer and side swept. Bulma returned her eyes to him, he still had that somewhat offended look on his face.

"You're going to be like this over a fucking book Vegeta?" She asked. It was his growling tone that made her irritated, but with that look on his face she couldn't be truly angry with him. He on the other hand simply kept on glaring at her and Bulma finally frowned. "How utterly childish of you to act like this over a book."

He didn't even bother hiding the snort. "Yes, since it's all about the book." He spat back at her.

"I just wasn't up for being questioned alright." She murmured, it wasn't like she was here looking for a fight. "So you won't let me have it then?

"I said no didn't I?" He scoffed. "I don't go the extra mile for self-centered bitches."

"Excuse me?" Anger sparked in Bulma's eyes as she glared at her uncle. Vegeta of all people was calling her egocentric, what nerve that man had. "If I'm being such a selfish bitch like you say then leave will you. Cause you're really starting to get on my nerves here Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to her. "Who made you the queen of this place woman? I can sit wherever I damn well please!"

She didn't back down. "Well it's damn clear you don't care for sitting here with me, and since you know I can't move you're only doing it to piss me off." Bulma hissed at him.

The offended, angry Vegeta was suddenly gone and now his tone was almost gloating. "And here I thought you were still here cause you liked talking to me." His smirk returned to his lips. "Besides I was here first."

"My ass you were."

"But then again I think your ass is-"

Both of them jerked back as a pair of sturdy sneakers landed on the bench above them. Both of them gazed up to see a tall boy with long flowing hair braided over his shoulder standing above them. His smiled down at them, his smile was almost breathtakingly beautiful but still it seemed like something was hidden behind it.

"Hello there Vegeta-Chan. Irritating the ladies are we now?" The guy above them tilted his head to the side and the smile turned into a bemused smirk. "I can see your arm is keeping you from practice, how inconvenient, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly you know, or hey wait, I did." He said it as if talking to a child, then he burst out laughing.

Vegeta was up on his feet in an instant, jumping up to the next bench to get face to face with the stranger. The sneer on her uncle's face informed Bulma that this guy probably wasn't one of his closest friends. Bulma looked at the other four boys standing behind the taller one, they didn't come looking for trouble did they?

Even being more than a head shorter Vegeta didn't seem to have any intentions of backing down.

"What do you want Zarbon? Looking for a couple of new bruises?" Vegeta snarled. Taking a second look Bulma did see some faint bruising on the other boy's cheek.

"Not really I'm just watching the show, not against the law is it now?" The guy asked with a smug look on his face as he looked down at Vegeta.

Vegeta himself glanced back at Bulma, and she suddenly felt like she had missed something. "You should just leave." Vegeta growled and turned his head back to the green haired boy.

"Aren't you going to make me, shorty." Zarbon teased and put his hand to Vegeta's head, almost as if he had intentions to ruffle his hair.

In a flash Vegeta had the guy's shirt in his hand, pulling the other boy down to his face, where his teeth was exposed in a snarl. Yes Bulma thought, trouble was just what these boys seemed to be after. But just how good would Vegeta do with just one arm, cause it wasn't like she herself would voluntarily engage in a brawl with them to protect him. Vegeta seemed having trouble thinking of that himself as he couldn't decide whether to keep his grip or let go and take a swing. The green haired boy apparently named Zarbon didn't have the same problem and grabbed Vegeta around the wrist willing him to let go before taking a swing right at his gut. Vegeta doubled over as he lost his breath, but it didn't last for too long, gasping for breath he was soon up his hand tightly fisted. But before he had time to strike out a tall guy with long navy spikes stepped in between them, not caring too much about the angry shouts directed towards him.

"Fuck off Raditz." Zarbon yelled and tried to reach around him to get one last swing at his opponent.

On the other side Vegeta tried the same. "Out of the way, this is non of your business moron, move."

Raditz? This was Raditz? With that long tangled mess so unlike the short hair he sported as older. Bulma hadn't even known he was still in school, she had thought him to be much older than Goku. Well this was turning into quite a reunion, and she who had wanted to stay away from everyone in her family.

Said boy frowned and looked very annoyed with his friend's behavior. "No I'm not moving, seriously how old are you two?" With a firm shove he pushed Zarbon back while still holding on to Vegeta trying to keep him at bay. Not liked by the shorter man he a received a fairly hard blow to his ribs. He grabbed his side while rolling his eyes shoving Vegeta backwards as well.

Seeing Vegeta take stumbling step backwards Bulma stepped in and placed her hand on his arm, by reflex he flexed his bicep and turned and glanced at her seeming to remember only now that she was still there. He regained his balance frowned and crossed his arms the best as he could with his casket. Seemed like he had settled for now. Bulma removed her hand and placed it on her hip sending a glare to the green haired boy, what was his deal anyway?

The guy seemed to notice her looking and nodded her way. "Hey there cutie, you're new here?" His head tilting to the side to try and look at her from the other side of Raditz who now also looked back at her.

Bulma was pretty surprised by his sudden comment towards her and she only gave him a firm nod. Well beside seeming to be an ass he was pretty cute himself, tall, toned body and an adorable smile. No not bad at all she smirked and didn't feel bad when she gave him a once over, she definitely liked what she saw. Seemed like he did as well as he returned his eyes back to hers after he had let them wander up and down her body. Her tight tee must have given him a decent view of her curvy body, no need to blush he could take a good look if he wanted.

Vegeta looked at her over his shoulder and humpfed, well just because he didn't like this guy didn't have to mean Bulma didn't. And like him was precisely what she did. Where had this guy been her entire life? Oh yeah she thought to herself. Probably in the suburb with a beautiful wife and a bunch of cute copies of himself. Letting her eyes wander down to his ass, she wouldn't mind practice making some of them with him. Bulma shook her head forcefully ridding herself of the images, now she was way out of line, what the hell was standing there thinking on how he would be in bed for?

"Everything okay?" Bulma jumped slightly as she heard Goku's voice from behind her. She, as well as Vegeta turned around seeing Goku standing there, Krillin and her father just a little further down the stairs. All of them looked between Vegeta and the gorgeous green haired guy. Seemed like these fights wasn't so unusual then, Zarbon did in fact state he was the one who had broken Vegeta's arm wasn't it? Bulma flushed and felt waves of heat going through her entire body. And no it wasn't from embarrassment or even close to it. No she just relished she was standing among the people she had wanted to stay the furthest away from. She sent a quick glance to her father, but he was more concentrated on the others to even notice her gaze on him. If some of them would recognize her and make connections they shouldn't she, as well as others, could be in danger. Frightened she pushed passed Goku and trying to hurry as much as her foot would allow her to go down the stairs, she didn't even dare glance at the two boys she passed down the stairs. Bulma didn't even pause when she heard Raditz gruff laughter reassuring his brother that everything was quite alright before he jumped him. By the loud protests she guessed Goku didn't enjoy being tackled to the ground being called little brother.

-O-

The same evening Bulma walked the same way home as she always did as a kid, although almost against her will she turned a couple of houses earlier than usual. When she went inside and dropped her colorful and very ugly bag on the floor Gina stuck her head out from the kitchen. To her surprise Bulma was met with a hug, but needing it more than ever she accepted it.

"So tell me, how was the first day of school?" Gina smiled and looked expectantly at her, for now being, daughter. Then she brighten up and her smile became even wider. "Wow I've always wanted to say something like that, I sound so motherly." She mused to herself, then she came out of her little bubble and she started to chew a little at the inside of her cheek. "I just ruined the moment didn't I?" She nodded to herself before grabbing Bulma around the shoulders leading her into the kitchen. "So tell me how was your day?"

Bulma frowned, if the day could be called good she didn't know, but at least she wasn't locked away at some psych ward. "Okay I guess." She said and tried a smile, it wasn't as hard as she thought it at first so she let it stay on her lips.

"Did you meet your mother?" Gina continued as she showed Bulma to a chair taking out two boxes of food from the oven.

"Yes, in fact I enjoyed an entire family gathering today." Pure sarcasm flowing from her mouth while she inspected the suspicious beef in the pool of grease on her plate. "Gina you don't possibly have something more green? Healthier?" Bulma looked up seeing Gina's plate as well being without anything green or well colorful at all. Strange when this generation liked putting colors on everything else.

"Not sure, let's have a look." She dropped her fork and leaned back in her seat opening to what Bulma's surprise was a freezer, full of boxes containing convenience food. Gina picked out some of them inspecting the content, she handed Bulma another beef this time with mini potatoes and green beans.

Bulma wrinkled her nose, not really what she meant. "Is that all, you don't have anything that's not.. Frozen?"

"God no, I don't cook, I'm not some housewife mind you, I don't have time for cooking." She smirked and brought her fork to her mouth, Bulma seriously wondered what kept this woman so slim.

Bulma pushed her plate away from her, whatever God Gina had on her side didn't favor Bulma so much, if she ate this every day she'd gain some serious weight. "Yeah you know this isn't healthy, we need to go get some real food, you know vegetables, perhaps a nice steak, sounds alright to you?" Not really wanting to hurt Gina's feelings by trying to tell the woman what to eat. But of course her neighbor was as carefree as ever.

"Yeah sure love, just as long as I don't need to cook you can do whatever you like." Gina smiled and let the last piece slip in to her mouth, she leaned back and patted her slim stomach. "Yummy, so what should we have for desert?" Bulma just groaned.

-O-

_Bulma forgot about Vegeta? How is that even possible? Oh yeah right, he and his wife dissed her for like six years. No wonder she has some passive agression towards him. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. It was long, so I hope you could keep up :)_

_And if you don't remember coach Buchan from the other chapters, where Bulma was still in her time, it's Yamcha, like you hopefully figured out :) And I hope you also caught on to another name in this chapter ;)_

Hope you enjoyed it, and can't wait for the next chapter ;) And remember I love reviews!

- VxB Lover


	11. Invitation

Yet another chapter I want to share with you guys. And your reviews are lovely to read, as always :) Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

-O-

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked into the study hall. What little sleep she had gotten during the night had been restless. And the first lessons of the day had just killed her. Worst of all was that she hadn't had a single chance to talk to her mother in private today either. And the new books in her arms didn't exactly make her more happy, second day of school and they had already showered her with assignments that was supposed to make her catch up with her classmates.

"Hey Bulma come here, we saved you a seat." Bulma looked up and saw that it was Chichi who had shouted to her and now she stood waving to her from the back of the classroom. Bulma had no interest in just hanging out with Chichi, it was both dangerous and fruitless. Unfortunately sitting just beside her aunt was her mother, but then again so did her father, both of them talking to 18. So that roughly made up half of her family. And like the rest of the students in there they seemed to just hang out, their books still in their bags or beside them on the benches. She couldn't go there, yesterday she had promised herself to be more careful about who she talked to.

Bulma looked away from her aunt and started looking for a free seat somewhere else in the classroom. She wanted to hang out as little as possible with her family. But halfway over to the free seat in the front of the classroom Bulma stopped and looked over to where Chichi now stood looking confused. Bulma cursed, if she wanted to befriend her mother she had to take the chance, it wasn't that likely she would find her alone without Chichi or 18 by her side anytime soon. With a sigh Bulma turned and made her way to the back of the room.

Sitting down beside her mother Bulma noticed she had miscalculated, there was yet another two persons she wished to stay away from, namely Maron and Vegeta who were extremely busy making out in the seat behind her. Bulma frowned at the scene, since yesterday that was the only way she had seen them interact with each other, she didn't understand why all of her relatives persisted in making out in front of her. She gave them a look of disgust and slid finger in her mouth pretending to be gagging, at that precise time Vegeta broke the kiss and looked up in time to meet her eyes for a brief second before she hastily turned away beat red from being caught.

Maron giggled and brushed her lips over her boyfriends neck bringing his attention back to her. "Hey how about we skip the next lesson and go home to me, my parents are staying in Mt. Paoz this week." Maron whispered and carefully sank her pearl white teeth on the lobe of his ear.

He smirked taking his eyes off of the girl with the bright red cheeks and leaned in to return the favour his girlfriend had bestowed on him. But in doing so he accidentally brought her head a little too far to the side. That's when Maron caught the glimpse of the chestnut brown hair, which indeed was an unusual sight to her as she hung out with these friends. As the brunette turned around again Maron met eyes with the annoying girl who had been persisting with hanging out with them since yesterday, she snorted and saw Bulma frown at her. Maron growled and turned to the others.

"Ok seriously she has been here the entire day now. Is she going to be some kind of permanent thing in this group?" Maron ignored her boyfriend as his grip on her hips hardened.

"Not that you need to know that, but yes, she's here to stay." Everyone seemed a little surprised that the words came from Chichi.

Maron's face faltered by her comment. "I'm in this group as well so I should be able decide whether a new member is added or not." She pushed away from Vegeta and crossed her arms over her busty chest. She glared down at the new girl and would have liked to scare that irritating smile off her lips, which was hard now that she had a bunch of protectors around her.

18 laughed as she joined the conversation. "Yeah should, but you're not. We're not your cheersluts and frankly no one here really cares about what you think anymore." She leaned back in her seat and glared meaningly at Maron from under her fringe. "Right now you're only in this group because Vegeta somehow still finds it interesting to fuck you and the others find it in their hearts to still let you be in their band."

Maron exhaled loudly, they never listened to her anymore. She felt like stomping her foot, not even her own boyfriend defended her. She glared over to Vegeta who was far too mesmerized by the new girl's face to even spare his own girlfriend a glance. But Maron could care less of what he thought. Everyone liked her, she didn't need these people, there was so many others that liked her, she thought and sat down in her seat, now beside Vegeta instead of on him.

"You have a band?" Bulma said surprised. She didn't really know who to direct the question to since she had no idea what 18 meant with the guys. Surely she couldn't have meant any of her uncles. Maybe it was just.. No actually Bulma couldn't see anyone in her family having a band even less being able to play an instrument. Well Krillin could, but then again who couldn't take a few accords on a guitar?

"Yeah sure we both have one." Launch brighten up, to Bulma's surprise this seemed like it was something she liked talking about. "I mean we girls have one and then the boys plus Maron have one."

Her own mother? No, someone was playing a bad prank on her. Her mother couldn't play any instrument, okay piano but it didn't count, and she definitely didn't like singing. Her mother had never had anything but a mild interest in Bulma and her friends' band. Maybe she finally had inherited something else than just her parents' looks.

"You never told me you could sing." Bulma herself could hear the surprise in her voice. But then again that's what she was, surprised. They didn't even want to play Singstar with her and Maron when they were kids.

"Well we did now, didn't we?" 18 smirked. Of course, Bulma thought and mentally slapped herself, she really needed to start thinking of what she said. "And we're good at it as well, we're entering the spring competition." 18 continued with smirk and glanced over to Tien.

Now that was yet another shock for her. Bulma's yaw dropped, her family didn't just claim that they had an interest in music, or that they could actually make an instrument sound good. Now they were also claiming that they were to enter the competition. The very same competition that her and her friends had worked so very hard for. Why hadn't they told her? Bulma knew Maron had done it, quite hard to miss when she kept bragging about it every time she could. She kept that damn picture in her office. Bulma gasped, so the boys in that picture had been her uncles and dad. Why hadn't Maron told her about that?

Her father turned to her. "We even have a bet on who's going to win it, and with 18 on their team there's no chance they're winning the spring competition." Tien smirked and leaned back in his chair returning the look 18 had previously given him.

18 eyes narrowed but she still laughed dryly. "I feel more sorry for you who have two bunnies playing for you." She grinned and motioned to Vegeta and Maron, who both snorted.

Tien leaned over Launch bench so he was in 18's face. "Well at least they make it to their practice instead of spending that time in detention like you do."

Bulma shook her head and looked from her dad to her aunt with her mouth wide open. "Your entering the spring competition, how is that even possible?" She couldn't really get over the fact that her family was interested in music it made no sense since they were so against it in the future.

Her mother pushed her friends apart and leaned forward in her seat. "Yes of course everyone is. So you've heard about it even though you are from so far up north? That's cool."

"Heard about it. I've entered it, twice!" Bulma felt like biting off her own tongue, that was such kind of information anyone could look up, and she who had promised herself to be more careful.

Launch's eyes widen in surprise. "You have?"

"Well I.. they did but it was some time ago."

While the girls continued their talk about the upcoming music festival the guys leaned back in their seat to fully enjoy the scheduled freetime. As Tien reached into his bag for a can of soda he became aware that their teacher, who was now almost ten minutes late, quietly slipped into the classroom. Immediately he noticed that it wasn't their ordinary teacher, most likely because they had a flu going on in the staff room. Instead of a 50-year-old, slightly overweight man taking the seat in the front of the class was a very young and beautiful woman. With a grin on his face Tien tipped his chair back to get close to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, check out the teacher."

It took an additional jab to his shoulder before Vegeta turned to him and raised his brow in question, Tien just nodded towards the front. Vegeta rolled his eyes but still leaned to the side and one glance was all it took for a smirk to slip onto his lips. "Seems like Mr. Roshi lost some weight, quite to his benefit I'd say."

Tien's smirk mirrored his friend's. "Well I might actually come here more often, in my opinion Mr. Roshi has taken to a very interesting sense of style." "Your taste in women has been slightly off as of recently. But I'd have to agree with you on this one, that skirt leaves little to the imagination." For once there was a boyish grin on Vegeta's lips.

"What skirt?" Tien grinned back.

Maron just stared at her boyfriend with her mouth wide open as the two boys continued with their lewd comments. She glanced over to their teacher and as on a cue she bent down to pick up the pencil she had dropped, and the guys reaction was immediate. Maron simply hated being ignored, especially when it came to sharing attention with other women, so by now she was boiling with anger. She slapped Vegeta on the shoulder and he turned around in his seat to stare at her. "Vegeta! Why are you thinking about naked women for when I'm sitting right here? You're hurting my feelings. Am I not pretty enough for you? Yesterday it was that one." She got up from her seat and pointed to Bulma's back. "And now it's her? Why can't you be satisfied with just having me?"

Vegeta frowned. "Don't get that started again, I said I was sorry about it, what else do you need?" He was dead tired of her constantly screaming about it in his face, but he didn't want her to make a scene again so he stood up grabbing her by the arms, but she sniveled and pushed him away.

"What I need? When is it ever about what I need? It's always about what you need. You can't even keep your eyes off a girl that even have a hint of a cleavage!"

Tien reached out and touched her wrist, she frowned and stared him down. "It was just a joke Maron, take it easy, and seriously there's not a single guy who's not looking at her, it has nothing to do with Vegeta." He said in a low voice trying not to draw too much attention to them, but of course it was already too late, many curious heads was turned their way, including the girls.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a boyfriend that fucks everything that moves in this school. But hey maybe you would like to have a go with him as well?!" She hissed and pulled her wrist free.

Vegeta shot up from his seat again, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "Don't cross the line Maron, like I don't know you fuck other guys when we brake up." He took a step closer to her lowering his voice. "I can't live with you reminding me of my one little sidestep all the fucking time, I've apologized a million times, and you accepted it, but you keep bringing that shit up."

She pushed him away from her. "Don't be so mean to me Vegeta, and what do you expect when you keep looking at every single girl as a potential lay? I guess it runs in your family."

Bulma watched as all the anger seemed to just drain from his face and he just stared almost dumbfounded at his girlfriend. But then he shook his head, and as fast as it was gone the anger flared up again, greater than before. "I'm through with this, we're through you fucking bitch, and I never want to see your face ever again." He yelled in her face, not even caring about the people in the classroom. He snatched his books from the bench and started making his way towards the door.

Maron who had apparently realized her mistake was pale, and had a look of regret written over her face. "No Vegeta don't go, I'm sorry honey I didn't mean what I said, please wait." She tried to make him stop, but this time he was the one who shook her off.

"Fuck off bitch." He pushed her away from him and she stumbled back and caught herself from falling. Bulma saw the slight hesitation in his eyes before he stormed out from the room.

When the door was slammed shut behind them Bulma exhaled, not even realizing she had held her breath. For a public fight everyone was pretty quiet, not even their teacher said anything, although she looked quite young which meant she most likely was new to this job, probably glad that it hadn't turned out to a real fight.

Not really knowing why Bulma felt a little worried for her uncle. She thought of following him to see if he maybe wanted to talk. Not that she liked Maron herself, but she guessed her uncle had to be upset after such a rough breakup with his girlfriend. It wouldn't be unlike him to go do something stupid, what if he did something to hurt himself? She knew Vegeta's father was a touchy subject for him, she along with her family knew that Vegeta senior had left his wife for his much younger secretary. Bulma slammed her book shut, she just had to go find him before he did something stupid.

"Don't."

She looked up and met eyes with her father. His dark eyes studied her. To her surprise his hand was placed upon her fisted hand. She hadn't even noticed that she had curled it or that her anger had showed. Bulma sighed and relaxed her hand before her nails started to draw blood from her palm.

Tien smiled and placed a comforting hand on her arm and pulled her down in her seat again. "That's nothing to worry about, those two don't really get that they have nothing in common."

"What was that anyway?" Bulma wondered, still not quite able to let the thought of running after him slip away as she saw one of Maron's cheerleader friends put a comforting arm around her.

18 suddenly laughed, apparently amused over the situation. "A breakup between two people who only date each other for easy sex."

Launch rolled her eyes. "18 please." But 18 only held her hands up like saying there was no need for further conversation on the topic.

"It can't only be that." Bulma sighed and shook her head. She was glad that they were breaking up, she had even hoped for it, but she hadn't want it to be like this.

Chichi cut in. "Trust me honey it is. They have been together for almost as long as me and Goku have. We four have been hanging out since kindergarten, a bit of an outcast back then, and she used to be very nice. But then high school started and she became a cheerleader and people started looking up to her and she became a total brat, well you've seen how she can act." Chichi explained and rolled her eyes.

"You guys never joined the squad then?" Bulma asked with a twinkle in her eyes. She knew they didn't.

"With Maron and her airheads? You must be kidding me." 18 said out loud, some potential cheerers glared at her back, Launch nudged her elbow to her blond friend's ribs.

"Let's just say it was nothing for us." Chichi smiled knowingly. "But anyway that's when the entire on and off thing started between them, and then it's Vegeta's little sidestep that she won't stop reminding him of." She added in a low voice.

"He cheated on her?" Bulma breathed, she was shocked to hear that. But that explained a lot of the things that had occurred between them since she met them.

"Yeah he did."

Bulma didn't even have time to open her mouth. "And don't bother asking us about it, only Goku knows anything about it." Tien added has he most likely saw her curiosity from a mile away. As she hesitatingly opened her mouth he raised his brow and she decided to just keep it shut.

"Oh.." She didn't think of him as such a guy who would cheat. "But you guys seem kind of popular now."

"Well thanks to the boys yes." Chi said happily and put her arms around Tien and hugged him. "Doesn't it always seem that the heroes of the football team are popular?"

-O-

Out of habit Bulma rummaged the big black purse for smokes just before she remembered that this wasn't her bag, which meant no smokes. She pulled the strap up on her shoulder again and crossed between the cars on the parking lot. It wasn't all too far to walk home to Gina's place but she still missed her silver grey Aston. She wondered if she would ever see it again, hopefully she thought as she stopped for a bypassing car with the same shade of silver as her baby. This day had been just as stressful as the day before, she was getting quite sick of being in the middle of her family's quarrels and bad affairs. Even if she herself might have been one of the triggers for today's public show. She hadn't exactly liked seeing Vegeta together with Maron but it wasn't like she was going to judge him for his choice, it was clear he had picked the airhead for her body, which usually left nothing to the imagination with the clothes she wore. But he could have been more subtle about showing his feelings towards her, she had always thought him to be the guy who didn't like to express his feelings in public. But then again, he was seventeen and probably constantly horny. Bulma frowned at that thought, wanting nothing to do with any of her family members' sex life.

Bulma lifted her head from her second try of looking through her purse for smokes as she heard raised voices, and speaking of. She saw Vegeta and Goku further down the lane of parked cars leaning against a deep blue Ford, maybe not the best choice in a car, but she had seen far worse in this parking lot.

Without thinking much of it Bulma called out to them both. "Hey guys." Both boys looked up at her and Goku even raised his hand. Vegeta on the other hand looked pretty grouchy, crossing his arms firmly over his chest, eyeing her. She hadn't planned on doing anything besides greeting them, but with that sullen look on his face she couldn't stop thinking of the events of this afternoon. Taking her time looking him over she noted that he looked like he had kept himself from harms way, meaning he didn't go do anything stupid, good cause that bitch didn't deserve it. But she still felt like she had to address it.

"Hey Vegeta." She said sweetly trying to go round his grumpy mood. He didn't say anything but acknowledged her with a nod, so she continued. "So about that earlier today. Are you feeling okay?"

He snorted and gave her a cold stare, picking up a package of cigarettes from his black leather jacket. "Why wouldn't I be?" He dared her before lighting his cigarette. He leaned his head back and blew out the grayish smoke.

Bulma frowned at his snappy attitude, she knew it probably was a touchy subject for him but he didn't have to be so rude about it. She glanced over to Goku, by the look on his face he clearly knew what she was talking about. "I was just worried after you ran off like that, I just wanted to know if you were okay." He raised his brow, but as she put her hand on his sleeve he glowered at her.

Vegeta stared down at her hand, but couldn't keep his eyes from meeting her crystal blue ones. "Trust me I'm used to it, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

Bulma sighed annoyed. "I was just trying to be nice, but hey sure if you don't want it." Raising her hands in frustration, why did he insist on being this bad-tempered, now that they finally talked again they were going to end up arguing just like yesterday.

He suddenly got up from the car to stand closer to her. "That's right, I don't want it." The smoke gently rolled from between his lips and she looked down to the ash that fell down between them.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to be such an ass about it you know." Bulma frowned reseating her bag as it slid down her arm again. They just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but was most likely just a second or two, and she decided to just give up trying to make him talk to her. "Fine whatever, guess I'll see you tomorrow Goku, say hi to Chichi for me."

"Sure I will." Goku assured her with a sweet smile. But just as she turned to leave them Goku coughed making both of them turn their gaze towards him. Goku was casually leaning against the car letting in his elbow rest on the roof, as both of them kept their gaze on him he shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on his lips. He stared down at Vegeta who was just staring blankly back at him and as Goku coughed again Bulma wondered if it was the cigarette smoke that bothered him, but it sounded so excessive. Suddenly Vegeta blinked and glanced back at her. Bulma saw the smirk at the corner of his lip, what was he up to now?

As he turned to her she noticed his effort to smile. "Me and Maron, we've broken up now, for good." He held out his cigarette to her, and both from surprise and need she took it.

She was confounded as he reached out and placed his hand on her arm. "And apologies for being a dick, but in my defense I just had my heart broken." He said that with a roll of his eyes. "Here let me make it up to you by taking you home." He offered her and opened the door to his blue Ford.

"Really?"

"Scouts honor." He smiled.

Bulma beamed at him and stepped towards the car. "Well sure since you're offering- Wait since when were you a scout?" She halted.

"True but I've fuc-" Goku's coughs suddenly got really bad, so bad that he accidentally hit his friend. Vegeta growled before turning back to her, his smile more strained. "Just get into the damn car woman and hurry up I don't have all day."

Bulma almost laughed at his haughty order, that was damn like himself. She was glad that he finally was easing up on her. The five minute ride of course wasn't enough, but it could give her just the right amount of time to ask him in the privacy of the car if he truly was alright. Maybe she could even try to apologies to him about yesterday, yes she had thought it was his fault, but she had actually refused to talk to him, in retrospect it was a pretty rude thing to do, no matter the circumstance.

As Vegeta let go of her arm she placed her hand on the door to slide into the passenger seat, but suddenly it was like the car was giving out sparks since she abruptly came to her sense, what the hell was she doing? She couldn't just sit in a car together with Vegeta for even five minutes, one minute alone with the guy and she would most likely find a way to spill the beans. As she hesitated Vegeta frowned and raised his brown like he silently was asking her if she deliberately was taking long to get in the car to annoy him. Bulma sighed and removed her hand from the side of her uncle's car, she was simply getting carried away. She was here for her mother, and no one else, she had to remember that. And now that she had seen with her own eyes that he was fine she didn't need to linger here with them, and definitely not go for a ride with Vegeta of all people.

"Thank you Vegeta, but I rather walk home, get some fresh air you know." Bulma winked taking one last drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke in his face. "See ya." She dropped the bud and stomped it with her navy blue heel.

He growled as he watched her saunter down the parking lot with a light sway of her hip. He slammed the door shut unnecessarily hard.

"Ouch that's got to sting." Goku grinned down at his friend. "I thought you said something about smooth, to me it sure as hell looked like you were blown off."

Vegeta snarled. "I think you should mind you own business before I make you."

"What? I'm just saying. Told you that attitude doesn't work with cute girls like her, and mentioning who you've fucked- ough." Goku doubled over as Vegeta's fist connected to his solar plexus.

Straightening up Vegeta crossed his arms and once again leaned onto his car. "One more word and you're dead Kakarott."

"K, whatever you say." Goku breathed out, but there was still a smile on his lips.

Vegeta frowned as he saw the more than familiar car pull up beside her, as it stopped someone opened the backseat door, the woman bent to look inside the car giving them a very nice view of her behind.

"You just wait and see Kakarott."

-O-

"Hey Bulma wait up."

Bulma turned to see an older looking, red Volvo pull up beside her. As it slowly rolled by she bent down and looked in through the open window seeing Chichi leaning over 18 waving to her.

"Hey idiot stop here." 18 yelled to the dark haired driver and opened the door to the car. "Hey, you ran off so fast after class, we had something we wanted to ask you."

"Oh what?" Bulma wondered feeling slightly anxious, what had she managed to do know? What did they want to ask her?

Before she answered 18 pushed Chichi back in her seat since she was almost climbing over her. "Well this friend of my brother has a pool party tonight, we just wondered if you wanted to tag along?"

"A party?" Bulma repeated carefully and glanced up at her aunts. "Who's going?"

By now the dark haired girl had somehow managed to crawl over her friend and now she sat closest to Bulma, grabbing her hand to pull her closer. "Well a bunch of people, but the ones you know is me and 18 and the guys of course." She beamed.

Bulma bit her lip. "So Launch is not going?"

"No she couldn't tonight, so are you up for it?" Her aunt smiled expectantly.

"I don't know, I don't have a bikini." She didn't exactly lie. Besides she didn't want to go if her mother wasn't going to be there.

There was a slight O on her aunt's lips before she suddenly shone up again. "That's no problem, I have a swimsuit you could borrow."

Damn Bulma thought to herself, nervously changing her stance. "Oh you have? Mm well I've got a lot of homework to catch up, so I'm not sure I can." That, however, was a lie.

She heard a snort coming from 18 and as she looked up at her the other girl's brow was raised. "Don't make excuses Bulma, just say you'll come."

Bulma and nervously gnawed on her bottom lip. Carefully she looked over to Goku and Vegeta, both boys were still looking at her. So 18 and Chichi would go, and the guys, that meant she would get the chance to freak out more people than just Vegeta with her insane story. Didn't they understand that the truth was gnawing away on her threatening to slip from her lips if she was caught unguarded for just one second? Bulma was seriously starting to doubt Gina's idea once again, this was not okay.

"Aww come on Bulma it'll be fun I promise." Chichi cajoled. "You've got to have fun sometimes as well."

Bulma moaned, of course her aunt was right, if she was going to be worried 24/7 and refused to talk to everyone she would most likely lose the chance to be friends with Launch. The faster this stupidity was over, and the sooner she would be able to go home the better. She just had to be really careful around her family.

"Okay you're right Chi, I'll be there, just tell me the address." Bulma breathed, now unable to change her decision.

"Great I just knew you would say yes. If you want to you come home with me right away, you could try the swimsuit and then we can go to the party together. Come jump in." Chichi said happily and opened the door wider for her.

Bulma quickly peeked up at the dark haired driver before she step into the car and slammed the door shut. Damn it she should just have taken up on Vegeta's offer and she wouldn't have been in this situation.

-O-

He stared down in the dark amber liquid as he spun the cup in circles, frowning he watched the last swig slosh around. Vegeta leaned back and tipped the last of his cheap bear down his throat and grimaced at the slightly lukewarm taste.

"What time did 18 say we were going to meet them tomorrow?" Tien asked as he threw himself down on the lawnchair besides Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged.

Goku soon joined them, picking up one of the towels. "Chi said they were going to do some rehearsal, but that they would show up around six or so. That should give us some time to go eat at that burger place." He grinned and dried the droplets of water off his face.

Tien raised his brow. "There's really nothing else on your mind besides food?"

Goku just kept on grinning. "Well I can think of one more thing."

"Well we know how lucky you've been on that part moron." Vegeta smirked.

Krillin interrupted Goku's answer as he nodded towards the back entrance to the house. "Hey, look who finally showed."

18 stepped out to the backyard her hands down her shorts and a black bikini top covering her quite modest chest. And behind her with a smile on her lips was Chichi, bouncing out on the patio in her summer green bikini, holding hands, or perhaps even dragging their newest friend out with her.

Seeing the guys appreciating looks Vegeta finally turned his head to glance. 18 were looming off towards the refreshments, most likely in search for a drink and a dick, nothing too uncommon. His friend's girlfriend was all the more interesting to lay eyes on, in secrecy he had always found Chichi attractive. But today he was more interested in the girl that Chi was pulling behind her. The new girl, Bulma, was dressed in a navy blue bathing suit, very much like the shorts she had worn the first time he saw her. The thing wasn't as snug as the shorts had been, although you could clearly see her lovely curves.

"Hey look, they brought the new girl as well, Bulma right?" Krillin turned to Goku who was sitting on his right, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah that's her. If she looked good before look at her now, she sure got a nice figure. Right Vegeta?" Goku glanced up at Vegeta with a smirk on his lips, Tien wasn't late on catching on and started snickering shaking his head in amusement.

Vegeta growled, crushing the cup in his hand. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

Goku shifted a little uncomfortable but didn't stop smiling. "Doesn't stop me from looking."

"You guys think I have a chance with her?" Krillin asked and put his empty cup down on the ground.

Vegeta heard himself laugh.

Tien threw his cup at Krillin's head and stood up. "Tsk.. as if any of you morons could have her. Me, however, I think I'll make may way over right now." Tien grinned and patted Vegeta on the head as he passed him. "I mean who wouldn't want this?" He grinned gesturing over his obvious good physique and washboard abs.

Vegeta scowled and bolted out of his seat. The idiot was actually serious, or else he was just trying to piss him off. Didn't really matter though.

"Hey Tien."

"Yeah what?" Tien turned in time to see something pink flash passed his eyes. Next up was Vegeta's smirking face as he held a floating ring above his head and suddenly trusted it over Tien's head until it became wedged so he couldn't move his arms. "What the fuck Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?"

Vegeta who was already on his way, looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "For safety precautions." He began walking, but then he paused and turned around lifting his foot to the pink floatie pushing it hard making Tien fall to his ass.

Without being able to catch himself Tien landed pretty hard. "No fair Vegeta." He grumbled with a grumpy look on his face.

"When have I ever been fair?" Vegeta continued smirking with a quite satisfied look on his face. "Beside I thought everything was fair in love and war."

"Aww is the handsome quarterback in love with the new girl, how adorable, almost like a fairytale." Tien said grinning trying to ease himself out of the floatie. Then his feature suddenly darkened, and he angrily tried to bounce out of the ring, but for the first time his buff arms were more in the way than any help. "Now get this fucking thing off of me."

Vegeta snickered as he pushed his way towards the refreshment table. Picking up two cups he quickly cut the line filling them with the multi alcoholic punch. He glanced over to the girls not wanting to lose sight of them, or more likely making sure no one else got the same idea as him. Chichi reached out and laid a hand on Bulma's shoulder adjusting the strap on the slightly too big bathing suit. Bulma rolled her eyes and swatted her friends hand away, but as Chichi turned she hastily reached down and pulled on it herself.

"Woman." The brunette spun around as he came walking towards her, at first she smiled at him but just two seconds later she closed up again. Vegeta was about to open his mouth as he felt watched from elsewhere, he turned his eyes towards Chichi who still stood behind her friend, her hands on her hips and a questioningly look on her face. "What?" He asked dryly.

Launch must have told on him, whatever that meant. Bulma glanced behind her and through some silent girl language she got her friend to relax. Chichi sighed and gave him one last look before she disappeared in to the crowd. Vegeta finally looked down into her crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Hey Bulma."

"Hi Vegeta." She blushed and her pinkish lips were suddenly between her pearl white teeth. "Mm.. how are you?"

Vegeta didn't answer straight away but held out the blue cup of beer to her. She still looked pretty surprised but took the cup anyway. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He purred. "I hope that walk home did you good."

Bulma blushed again. "Yeah sorry about that, change of plans."

"I can see that." And it was good, he had totally forgot about tonight, and if he would have taken her home she wouldn't have been here tonight. But he was glad she was, the guys were right, she looked absolutely stunning clad in almost nothing. He drank some from his cup and pointed to her bright blue swimwear. "That's a nice swimsuit you got there woman, is it new?" He asked her casually.

Bulma looked down at herself and tugged a little at the tight spandex material with a slight frown on her lips.

"No actually I borrowed it from Chichi. And you don't have to, I know I look ridiculous, I neither have her hips or boobs."

Did she have to mention them that casually? "I think it looks jut fine on you woman."

Bulma never figured him to be easy on the compliments. "Oh you do? Thanks I guess." Her eyes lit up and she leaned in closer, he automatically did the same. "Actually I think it's rather hideous." She whispered looking over her shoulder.

"Well maybe it gets better when it's wet." He suggested with a grin.

Well it would most likely tighten up when wet but she had direct orders not to get near water, in any form, her wig would be a gonner in a second if it came in contact with it. She looked up at Vegeta and his hair was still straight meaning he had not been in the water either. With his casket he was probably just as earth bound as she was right now. With a quick glance over his body Bulma found that he looked pretty much like his older self. Well as much as a seventeen year old kid could. He was definitely more muscular at the moment, but they were lean which made him look smaller than his 40 year-old self. Besides that the only difference was the fact that he was lacking the tattoo that usually covered his hipbone.

His smirk widened as he found her discreetly checking him out, not that he hadn't been doing it since he spotted her but he returned the favour more boldly this time. Even if he thought his confidence couldn't be more boosted her appreciating eyes definitely did the trick for him. Good luck his shorts weren't as tight as her actually-not-so-tight bathing suit.

"You shouldn't worry that much, that woman's curves are pretty hard to fill out, Kakarott is a lucky guy." He reassured her with a pat on her arm, liking the feeling of her skin under his palm.

She actually smiled, managing to not blush this time he noted. "Gee thanks Vegeta, that makes it all better, and please let's not talk about Chichi's body."

"What, you would rather have us talking about the weather?" He asked jokingly, glad she was starting to open up.

"Yeah!" She laughed.

Vegeta placed his hand under his chin and pretended to think. "Well it rained pretty heavily three days ago, so I had to pick up Chi and her boyfriend from the cinema, how's that for weather talk?"

She blinked a couple of times before she looked towards the pool area. "You know speaking of Chichi, I've got something important to talk to her about, thanks for the drink though." Bulma said and handed the cup back to him, untouched, and started making her way towards where they had seen Chichi disappear to.

He gaped after her retreating form. She was leaving just like that after he got her to finally open up and talk to him. What was up with that girl? No matter what it was he wouldn't let her slip away from him that easily. He growled after her, he was used to girls playing hard to get, they were fun. But he had absolutely no idea how to handle girls that was actually running from him.

He stalked over to where he saw her walk off towards the pool, but he was suddenly stopped by a brunette, wrong color though, he noted.

"Hey Vegeta." She smiled up towards him. "So I heard you and Maron broke up today, is it true?"

"What of it?" He asked annoyed and looked towards the pool trying to spot a brunette wearing blue, but couldn't find her, there was too many pretty looking brunettes here tonight.

"Aw come on you know what I want."

Tiredly he sighed and turned to take a look at the girl. Red bikini, firm body, big boobs and cheerleader smile. She was one of the girls on Maron's squad he suddenly remembered, although he hadn't paid her too much attention before, all the cheerleaders looked the same in his eyes. This one was no exception, brunette and very pretty looking, he wouldn't mind taking her upstairs. He knew what she wanted alright, but right now he had something else on his mind, or rather someone else.

"Fine, I'll find you later. Sue right?" He gave her the drinks he held in his hands before he turned his back to her. He better give the new girl a chance first then he could go with the second choice.

"No it's Mary-" Mary frowned after him already seeing one of her friends approaching him, football guys were pretty hard to come by as they were not often single, but at least she got him to notice her. She quickly lifted the first then the second cup to her mouth and gulped down the alcohol.

-O-

"No just rain, I think, I didn't hear any thunder at least." Chichi shrugged and then quickly reached for her cup since a guy nearly kicked it into the pool, then she returned her attention to Bulma. "So why did you wonder?"

Bulma sighed disappointed and continued to move her feet in the water. "I was just curious, we don't get that many thunderstorms up in the north."

They were both sitting at the edge of the pool dipping their legs in the cool water. It was a pretty hot summer day so Bulma really wished that she could have gone for a swim but Gina had warned her that the wig would start loosing it's color if she got it wet, so this was as close as she dared to go.

She once again pulled on the bathing suit, in which she didn't feel quite comfortable, besides being a little big over her boobs the slit on the hip reached way too high for her liking. The damned thing, this was really a bad period for fashion. Chichi suddenly slapped her hand away. Bulma looked up with a slight frown on her face but Chichi didn't bother and was still smiling brightly.

"So how do you like our school so far?" Chichi asked as she decided to continued her questioning from before.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Oh it's absolutely lovely." She said sweetly.

Chichi grinned. "I know what you mean, but you like hanging out with us right?"

Bulma nodded, and there was a slight tug at the corner of her lip, the amusement in the question wasn't lost to her. Enjoying hanging out with her own parents, oh the irony. "You guys are okay."

Chichi smiled back at her. "You're pretty okay too, Bulma." Then she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. "So..mm.. What do you think of Vegeta then?"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked surprised. "Oh he's pretty okay too I guess. Although he can be quite a prick sometimes too." She hoped she didn't sound to familiar with her uncle, but Chichi just nodded.

"Well that's Vegeta for you, although he is a very nice guy when you get to know him." Chichi bit down on her lip. "But you know, you don't 'like him' like him?"

"Like him, like him?" Bulma asked confused.

"Well I mean-"

"Hey Chi." Someone interrupted their conversation by yelling from behind them.

Both girls recognizing the voice turned around seeing Goku coming running towards them. He leaped over them curling up into canon ball making the water splash everywhere as he hit the surface and plunged down under the water. Bulma raised her hand and covered her face as a wave of water hit them both where they were sitting. Her uncle's head soon broke the surface and he came up laughing stroking his hair backwards.

Quite angry Chichi used her foot to splash water at her boyfriend. "Goku what the hell did you do that for, we're all wet now."

He kept on laughing as he swam for the edge. With the help of the edge he pushed himself up from the water and leaned in and kissed his girlfriend square on the lips.

As he withdrew she started in to his eyes. "Doesn't make up for it." She whispered.

"No?" He wondered with a grin. "Okay." Grabbing on to her arms he pushed away from the wall pulling Chichi into the pool.

Her aunt didn't even have time to scream before she was submerged in water. Goku laughed as Chichi came up splashing and gasping for air, her now wet hair was covering her eyes but it didn't stop her from grabbing onto her boyfriend's neck with her hands.

"Is that supposed to make it better? You completely ruined my hair." She sputtered and reached up with one hand to stroke her wet tresses out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry babe." He said and reached his arms around her to lift her up a little so she was clinging to him. Then he even dared to lean in and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "But you know, I like you no matter what your hair looks like."

Chichi brightened in a second. "Aww I can't even pretend I'm mad at you." She squealed and rewarded him is comment with a decent kiss on the lips.

Rolling her eyes at the couple didn't help too much, and as she ended up feeling like the third wheel sitting there Bulma got up on her feet deciding to go refill her cup with some much needed alcohol.

The sullen look on Bulma's face matched how she felt inside. It was now going in on the second day, and she was nowhere close to finding out how to get herself home, or done telling herself she had probably gone insane somehow. Her mother was a no show, her godparents had suddenly turned into horny teenagers, and here she was getting herself a drink as if she was enjoying herself. She had to go over this stupid plan with Gina again, or make sure that her mother invited her home first thing tomorrow. That couldn't be too hard right?

"There you are." Bulma almost dropped her cup back into the punch as she heard his voice. Great now she had to deal with him again, pure irritation was making her eye twitch. Her hand curled as she forced a smile onto her lips and turned to face her uncle.

"Oh hey Vegeta, you were looking for me?" She said sweetly through her teeth.

"Of course I was." He suddenly reached out and placed his hand on her hip and brought her closer as someone passed by them.

"Well what did you want?" He was still touching her, but Bulma didn't bother, she was focused on trying to not boil over.

Standing pretty close to her he stared down into her eyes. "Just talk, you ran away for the second time today, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't too rude to you today."

Bulma raised her brow. "You don't say, but I thought we agreed you just got your heart broken right?" She sighed, there was no reason for her to be mad at him. It wasn't exactly his fault she was stuck here.

"Right." He agreed.

She touched her hand to his face. "Eh, you'll see there's someone out there for you too, even though you can be a prick."

He seemed surprised by her action and placed his own hand over hers, but he still let it remain on his cheek. He didn't say anything at first, more like pondering about what she said, but then he frowned. "I'm a prick?"

Bulma laughed and let her hand slide from his face. "Sums you up pretty good don't you think?"

Vegeta seemed irritated though and crossed his arms. "And that's something you based on knowing me for roughly two days?"

She smiled and playfully nudged him. "Actually it feels like it's been longer than that."

"Oh yeah?" He asked curiously.

Bulma bit her lip. "Yeah, or maybe you find it weird that I would say something like that?"

His smirk was back as he leaned down towards her face. "Maybe."

She had a hard time reading his face at the moment. She realized now that it was a pretty weird comment to just throw out like that. But he didn't seem offended or scared away by it. He just stared down at her as if he was pondering on something, probably whether she was a nutcase or not.

"You look very hot tonight woman." He said with a smirk and unfolded his arms.

"Excuse me?" Bulma blinked, that was not something she figured him to think about.

"I said you look hot, I think you need to cool down."

"What?" She barely had time to react before he reached for her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. "What the fuck Vegeta, what are you doing? Put me down this very instant."

He just laughed. "Be still watch the arm." Bulma stilled, remembering his broken arm, but when he walked over to the pool she started squirming again.

Bulma watched the water getting closer and she panicked, if she ended up in the water her wig would be ruined "No seriously Vegeta put me down, this isn't fun."

"Okay as you wish."

Bulma struggled. "No, you know I didn't mean like that Vegeta." Before she had time to secure her leg around his waist she felt herself being tossed into the water. There was an absolute calm and serine feeling surrounding her beneath the water, but as her head broke the surface her, lungs gasping for air and she started coughing, the noise once again filled her ears. People around and in the pool had heard her scream and were both laughing and applauding their quarterback, who were most likely very proud of himself right now.

Bulma continued coughing trying to get the taste of chlorine away from her throat. Furiously she reached up to stroke her hair out of her face, and with her sight free she spotted her uncle standing on the edge. Irritated she looked him straight in his eyes, he stared back at her with a strange look on his face. Bulma growled and pushed the remaining strays of her hair backwards, but as she brought her hand down again her hand got stuck and as she glanced to her fingers she found them entangled with pieces of blue hair.

Beside her uncle, others, who saw her both before and after the throw, were also staring at her. The realization that she had indeed lost the wig sent a wave of nausea through her body. Her long blue hair now reached below her shoulders and more and more kids were starting to look. Quickly she turned and waded through the pool to get to the other side.

Before she reached the edge a helpful girl held out her hand and Bulma snatched the now ruined wig from her hands. In a graceful jump she got out of the pool and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself.

"Hey Bulma?" A careful voice called.

"Don't." She snorted almost pushing Chichi out of her way and walked inside, but not before giving Vegeta a death glare where he stood on the other side of the pool.

-O-

_R&R ;)_


	12. This Isn't Happening

We didn't leave off at a good point in the Z teenagers life did we? Well let's hope they can kiss and make up. Cause what else would the poin of this story be? ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**-O-**

Bulma kept herself two steps behind, listening to the chatter of the girls who went infront of her. Sighing she stroke her blue mane out of her face, one lock kept falling down from the hairstyle Gina had forced on her this morning, before forcing her off to school again. She curled it around her finger and stared bloody murder at it. Blue, why did her hair have to be blue? Couldn't she have gotten a more normal color like black, brown or even blond? Bulma had always liked her blue hair but now the exotic color had gotten her into deep shit.

She had deliberately been trying to stay away from the three girls walking in front of her the entire day, and it hadn't been easy. Bulma had had no idea what she was supposed to say to get her out of this little wig situation. She couldn't really claim that the two first days in school had been a success, but she had really though that she was going to get it when Vegeta had thrown her in the pool, it was more than evident that everyone had seen her real hair. When Chichi had run into her in the girls bathroom she had hugged Bulma and told her that her hair was more than pretty and that she in fact was jealous of it. Bulma had just stood there mouth open while Chichi kept talking. So they had thought she was embarrassed about her hair color? Okay she could go with that. Chichi noted that Bulma had started smiling so she had taken it as a sign that Bulma still wanted to be friends with them after what Vegeta had done. So Chichi had invited Bulma to come listen to when she and the other girls were going to practice this afternoon.

Now Bulma was patiently waiting for her mother and aunts to set up their equipment. Apparently they usually played over at 18's house, but during the days they wanted to record while playing they got to borrow the music room at the school. Which, however, looked very much the same as it did during Bulma's high school years. Only lacking the images that her principal persisted in hanging up all over the room. Wasn't a surprise though, Bulma thought as she bent down to touch the string of one of the basses, Maron was quite self obsessed. Bulma smiled and gently let her fingers slide over the strings, but with the familiar sound came a burning sensation, like fire licking her naked leg. Bulma yelped and turned bewildered expecting fire, but there was none. She grabbed the side of her head as she felt a headache creeping up on her, it suddenly felt like she hadn't slept enough.

"You okay?" Bulma dropped her hand and turned around, Chichi placed her bag on the big piano and gave her a wondering look.

"Yes..." The headache was already drifting away. "I'm fine, now you need to show me, I'm so excited to hear you play." Bulma smiled and hoisted herself up on one of the benches in the room.

Chichi nodded and picked up a pair of mics from a drawer "Sure just give us a minute to finish setting up first." She went over to where Launch stood and handed her one of the mics.

Launch took the mic and then turned to Bulma with a smile. "So Bulma what instrument did you play in your band?" She asked while attaching the mic to the microphone stand infront of the keyboard.

Bulma looked up an met eyes with her mother. "Oh I was the lead singer and well occasionally I played bass as well."

18 casually started to beat the sticks on the drum set in the corner. "That's cool, and you must be very good at it to have been able to participate in the competition." She said and kept on playing even when she was looking up. "We've never had anyone play bass before, you wanna join us?"

"You want me to play with you?" Bulma asked rather surprised.

"Sure with a bass player we'll outclass the boys for sure." 18 grinned hitting the crash cymbal.

Bulma rolled her eyes. It seemed like 18 and her dad was going all in on this one. But then again both of them, along with Vegeta, were all pretty soar losers.

Launch sighed from where she stood leaning on the synth. "Yeah but it's too bad we're not allowed to, the competition rules says we can't change our group after the audition, and that was last week."

It was true. The audition sorted out thousands of applicants to a mere twenty groups in each region, and changing the team afterwards was against the regulations. Too bad, it sure would have been nice to beat the boys, and most importantly Maron, Bulma thought.

"You'll beat the guys any day, even without me." Bulma smiled and crossed her legs. Well they wouldn't, but even if she was allowed to participate it wasn't like she would be around for the competition next spring anyway. "But now I'm curious, what do you guys play then?"

**-O-**

Bulma sat contemplating on the bench, her mind was simply blown away from what she had heard. They couldn't just handle an instrument, they actually had the ability to write and compose songs too. It was almost too hard to comprehend, not even once had they picked up an instrument while she grew up. And instead of encouraging her to play they almost tried everything to keep her away from it. When she got home she had to have a serious talk with her parents, they had some explaining to do. Bulma looked over to her mother who was smiling as her fingers slid over the keys, she barely needed to concentrate, she simply looked like she was enjoying herself. Now that Bulma thought about it, they used to have a big piano in the living room when she was younger. And there were times Launch would sit down and play while Bulma curled up in her fathers lap. Those were the times, Bulma thought and slid down from the bench as Chichi pulled the strap to the guitar over her head.

"Wow you guys are really good, and I mean it, you're actually very talented." Bulma almost felt bad for sounding so genuinely surprised, but the girls just smiled to her, accepting her words as a compliment. "And I really like that song, is it yours?" She asked and took the lyrics from 18's stand.

18 leaned back in her seat throwing one of the drumstick up in the air. "No, it's actually a group of guys from this school called _Para Brothers_. They won the spring concert like four or five years ago." She explained. "Actually they're playing at a small concert in the park tonight and everyone is going, even my parents. You should definitely come, it's for free."

"Oh." Bulma felt that familiar lump fall into her stomach which was making her feel anxious. One look at Launch reassured her that her mother would be there, and that meant she had to go as well. "I guess, it's not like I have something better to do." Bulma said and tried to smile.

Laughingly Chichi clapped her hands together. "Great the guys will meet us there."

Bulma froze. "They guys are coming as well?" She asked dismayed. Damn it, and she had thought she would just need to hang out with the girls tonight. But she guessed when 18 said everyone she really meant everyone. And that also meant she had to see Vegeta, whom she was still particularly irritated with. Well if she wanted to go home she needed her mother to invite her in first.

"Yes of course, they are probably there already saving a spot for us." Chichi answered as she bent down and shoved lyrics and a tape down her bag.

"Great like on big happy family." Bulma muttered as she followed the girls out from the room.

**-O-**

Bulma almost crashed into her mom as she was trying to avoid stepping on someone's hand. Not wanting to step on anyone's blankets they were skipping on the small pieces of grass in between all the couples, families and groups of friends that were lounging on the large meadow or hilltop awaiting the concert to begin. Looking over Launch's shoulder she could see the stage just a hundred meters or so infront of them, there were people there working on setting up the instruments. It didn't seem like there would be any real celebrities here tonight, but somehow it was still pulling a lot of people.

All they had to do now was to find the boys who were supposedly saving them seats somewhere in the ocean of people sitting in the grass. These were the times Bulma wished that her cell phone would work. Luckily she had brought her charger in her bag, but it seemed that her phone couldn't make long distance calls, like through time.

They all cringed as the familiar voice made itself heard over everyone's heads. "Hey Chichi, over here!" It wasn't just Chichi who turned to the guy screaming from the little hill in the middle of the meadow, everyone sitting close by also did so.

Bulma could see her aunt blush as they made their way over to Goku who was now waving his arms in case they hadn't heard him. She betted Chichi would have liked to scream for him to shut up and sit down, but beside being the one called Chichi it seemed she didn't wanted to be paired up with him, so she was the one shutting up instead.

They guys had managed to get the top of the little hill to themselves, and they were now seated under the shade of the huge tree with an amazing view over the meadow and most importantly the stage. They must have been here early to get a place like this.

"Well aren't you early, we've been here like an hour waiting for you." Tien said grouchy from where he was leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Chichi frowned as she placed her basket on the blanket. "Well excuse us, we were getting the food, but now I know who's not getting any."

Goku looked worryingly up to her. "Oh but I still get it right?" He asked grabbing a hold of Chichi's skirt drawing her attention to him. He then reached out and lifted the lid to the basket.

Chichi swatted his hands away from the basket. "It's for later Goku, leave it alone and don't let me catch you touching it."

He pouted and pulled his girlfriend closer as she sat down. "Aww Chichi but I'm hungry."

Apparently already used to this, Chichi just raised her brow. "You should have thought of that before you came here."

All the boys suddenly snickered to themselves.

"He did, he just had two burgers at the place down there." Tien grinned and pointed behind his shoulder. He even slapped Goku at the back of his head when he sat down on the blanket

Chichi crossed her arms with a frown. Goku just sat there giving her one of his adorable smiles. Giving in to the puppydog eyes she sighed and moved to sit in his lap, giving him a kiss on his cheek. But the lid to the basket remained shut.

18 who had just seated herself down in the middle of the blanket snorted at her friends. Behind her Krillin frowned as his perfect view had been blocked by 18's overly styled hair.

He leaned forward grabbing her arm to get her attention. "Hey 18, you can't just sit down infront of me like that, how do you expect me to see?" He asked her as she turned around.

18 just grinned. "Well it's not my fault that you're short now is it Krillin?" She replied and kept herself seated just infront of him anyway.

"Very funny." Krillin said and rolled his eyes, but seeing no need to fight he scooted over to the side, giving him almost as good of a view over the stage where the first band had now started playing.

On her way to sit Bulma noticed that her mother was seeming to ponder whether she was going to sit down beside 18 or Tien. Bulma just rolled her eyes at her mothers insecurity and while sitting down she _accidentally_ gave Launch a push so she ended up falling into Tien's lap. Bulma didn't think Launch heard her apology as she was much too busy saying sorry herself. But her dad just smiled making her mom do the same. See no harm done, just making things move faster, Bulma grinned as she sat down behind them.

"Nice move woman. I know something else he's not getting." The voice now beside her gave her the chills. Oh, how could she ever forget?

Bulma turned to look at her uncle who sat leaning against the tree. "How observant of you Vegeta." She almost spat out.

So Vegeta had figured out what she was doing? Well it didn't matter, it was obvious that those two needed to hit it off soon. Bulma crossed both arms and legs and looked down towards the stage where two middle aged men with long hair, tight pants and dark sunglasses where jumping around with their guitars. She couldn't resist the little pull at the corner of her lips. The music of this time was actually fairly decent, but she didn't think she would ever agree with the sense of fashion people had here. Bulma was lucky to be able to pull her outfits off each morning without becoming too much of a misfit.

Time almost flew as Bulma started to enjoy her time watching the concert with her family, it had begun to turn dark around them but there was some occasional fireworks lighting up the sky above them. Somewhere in the middle of the concert she was attacked with a sandwich to the head, she looked to the side just in time to see Goku throw her yet another one followed by two cans of soda. He nodded to behind her and she turned around and dumped half of what she got in Vegeta's lap. As she bit in to her turkey sandwich she looked over to her parents. They were currently laughing at her father's failure with opening the soda can, spilling most of the content over himself. Her mother had mustered up her courage and was now casually leaning her back to Tien's shoulder, watching him attentively with her blue eyes. It felt so weird watching her parents like this, usually she would have lost her appetite, but now she found it almost cute.

It even came to that point when Bulma felt bad for taking the attention from her father as she tried to engage Launch in a conversation. Her mother gladly answered her questions, perhaps even happy when she got to share the attention, her mother was awfully shy at this age for some reason. It was actually harder than Bulma thought to befriend her own mother, she had to be careful with every word she said, and she could for nothing in the world seem like she knew anything about Launch.

For now Tien was once again getting the most of her mother's attention, and Bulma hadn't really gotten any closer to getting invited to her mother's **and** her own house. But as Launch checked the basket for the last cookie she found that it had already gone to Goku.

Seeing her opportunity for some lone time Bulma spoke up. "If you're hungry we can always go down to that hamburger place and get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry too actually." She suggested.

"Oh." Launch looked up at Tien. "I'm actually fine, thanks anyway B."

Don't B me, Bulma thought irritated. Why was it so hard to get some lone time with her own damn mother? This was getting frustrated.

"I'm still hungry, we can go." Goku volunteered and attempted to stand but was pulled back down by his girlfriend.

"You ain't going anywhere sweetheart." Chichi said sternly without taking her eyes of the stage.

Goku looked apologetic over to Bulma, she just shrugged. It wasn't like she wanted to go, she just wished for some lone time with Launch, why did that have to be so hard?

"I'll come with you." Vegeta suddenly said from behind her. She glanced at him as he stood up and extended his hand for her to take.

Bulma blinked up to him, she did not wish to be alone with Vegeta at the moment, it was her mother she was after. But as she glanced at her family they were all discreetly watching them both. Did she seem mean by refusing him? Bulma hoped not, she still wanted and needed them all as friends.

"Okay." Bulma muttered and rouse to her feet without taking his hand. Then she irritatingly started to walk down the hill, hoping she would come upon some unguarded hands to stomp on with her heels. She didn't even look behind her to see if Vegeta was actually following her, she was just so god damned pissed that nothing was going her way at the moment.

**-O-**

Vegeta caught up to Bulma as she walked through the door and went over to stand in line. She pretended to look over the menu so she wouldn't need to talk to him. He just stood patiently behind her without uttering a single word. Bulma started to tap her foot as they didn't seem to move anywhere. She was awfully aware of Vegeta standing behind her, and even though she didn't necessarily want to speak to him she was surprised _he_ hadn't tried to ask _her_ anything. He probably didn't even think he did something stupid, Bulma growled to herself.

Last time they had been at a place like this she had just turned twelve and she remembered that Vegeta had asked her if she wanted the children's menu. She she had argued and told him that she was in fact twelve now and not a child any longer. But in the end she had wanted the fluffy toy that came with the meal so her uncle had gladly ordered it for her, knowingly he had ruffled her hair afterwards like he was happy with her choice. Bulma stopped the irritated tapping of her foot as more memories of her uncle came back to her- How could they have drifted apart like that? Val had even stopped calling after a while, or maybe it was Bulma who had refused to take the calls? These things were harder to remember for each day passed.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" Vegeta suddenly asked and glanced down at her.

"No." Bulma answered just as quickly, startled by his sudden question. It wasn't until after she regained her composition she thought of how rude she had sounded. Bulma took a deep breath. "No I haven't decided yet. How about you?" She questioned as she turned to Vegeta.

"Yes I have _Bulma_. I did that a long time ago." He answered with a smirk and then turned to the clerk as it was now their turn to order.

"Hey and welcome, what can I get you?"

Bulma quickly scanned the menu again, actually reading it for the first time. "Um.. do you have something you've not poured grease all over? Perhaps a salad?" She asked hopefully. These weren't exactly the kind of restaurants she preferred. But when her brother and father had wanted to eat hamburgers or pizza, you name it, the restaurant had always had the courtesy to serve somewhat healthy food as well.

"No ma'am I don't think so." The teenage boy answered her with a weird look on his face.

Vegeta snorted beside her. "Woman it's a hamburger restaurant, what do you expect? Besides, you could do good gaining a few pounds, perhaps fitting into Chichi's bathing suit." He suggested with a grin and poked at her hipbone.

Bulma was shocked by his audacity and quickly slapped his hand away. When would her uncle ever learn a woman's weight was her own business? Oh right, never.

"My weight doesn't concern you." She growled while staring into his eyes that were full of amusement. When she didn't turn her gaze away Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to exchange a quick knowing glance with the clerk.

"Just pick something will you." He said now almost irritated and leaned on the counter, not even looking at her anymore.

"Hmph, fine." Bulma sneered and crossed her arms. "I'll just have a regular burger, no dressing. Oh yes and a diet coke with that, please."

The young boy nodded. "Yes and you sir?" He asked and turned to Vegeta.

"Just give me the number six meal, and make that a large fries and large strawberry milkshake." It seemed he tried not to grin as Bulma glanced up at him. But she was not the least impressed by him ordering the largest menu the restaurant had to offer. She was actually surprised he hadn't ordered more.

"And onion rings and extra dressing at the side." He quickly added after the clerk was done writing down the first part. This time Vegeta actually grinned as he glanced down at her. Bulma simply rolled her eyes.

"Okay will that be all?" The clerk asked and placed their respective orders on two trays. When Vegeta nodded the clerk tapped the buttons of the cash register. "That's three fifty please."

Vegeta reached into his back pocket and brought his wallet out. Unlike Bulma he had a very clean wallet without any receipts so he quickly found a five Zeni bill which he handed to the clerk. All of a sudden Bulma realized Vegeta was paying for her too. In a normal circumstance she would of course be okay with him paying, but today it didn't feel right.

"Hey hold on." Bulma quickly placed a hand on his arm and frowned when he flashed her an irritated look. "I can pay for myself why thank you."

"Well I'm sure you can, but you don't have to since I'm paying." He almost hissed through his teeth and then turned back to the boy behind the counter.

"I don't need you to pay for me." Bulma answered and once again grabbed his arm before thrusting a Zeni into the guy's waiting hand. The clerk once again tried not to roll his eyes at the couple as he shoved the her money down the cash register and gave Vegeta some of his money back.

While their order was taken cared of Vegeta turned to her again. "I'm trying to be nice to you, but you just seem pissed off at anything I say or do." He frowned.

"I don't need you to be nice to me." Bulma answered just as irritated and crossed her arms.

Vegeta reached up a hand and let it rub the bridge of his nose. "So you're still pissed because of the thing that happened yesterday?"

Bulma glanced up and gave him a weird look, but his eyes were closed. So he thought she that was mad about yesterday? Well she was pretty irritated about it but for a different reason than he must think. "What happened? You mean that you threw me in the pool? Why would I ever bother over something so childish?" She snapped and watched as his eyes slowly opened to show his dark, onix eyes that now pooled with annoyance.

As if it was her provoking him. It was rather the other way around. Bulma loved Vegeta dearly, but right now he was getting on her last nerve. And it was most likely not even his fault she realized as she turned around and took the tray the clerk pushed towards her. The last two days Bulma hadn't been able to sleep. Hanging around her family was quite testing at it's moments, and the worry that she was going to make a slip was making her constantly nervous. And there was moments she felt something gnawing at the back of her head, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. On top of that, the presence of her family was making the feeling drift further and further away. If Vegeta just hadn't been seventeen, she would have talked, laughed and maybe even taking the chance to slip her arm around him for a hug. But she couldn't. Missing someone so for such a long time and now not even be able to ask him everything she wanted answers for, only seemed to make her irritated with this Vegeta instead.

"You seem bitchy about it." Vegeta said after her as she walked for the tables. He turned around and picked up his generously filled tray and walked after her further in to the restaurant.

"Bitchy? Is it so hard for me to want pay for my own food?" She questioned him as she threw herself down on a chair, adjusting her cropped top as it slid a little too far up for her liking.

As she looked up at Vegeta his face was expressionless. "Whatever, forget about it." He said and just shook his head.

"I will." She snapped back at him.

Beside an occasional glance or two they both ate in silence. Bulma munched on her burger, trying to eat slowly so she wouldn't end up without anything to keep her occupied. Cause then she would be forced to watch Vegeta while he ate. Without a conversation that would feel quite awkward. Bulma was glad anytime someone passed by so she could pretend to look at them, but as the restaurant started to empty out she was starting to lose things to watch beside the boy who was sitting next to her. As Bulma's eyes returned from gazing around the restaurant for the tenth time she was surprised to find Vegeta looking back at her. It looked like he was going to pick up his hamburger again, but then he seemed like he decided against it and picked up a napkin instead and wiped his hands off. When he continued to look at her Bulma raised her brow, Vegeta just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

"So if I apologies for what I did, can we talk then?" He suddenly asked and pushed his hand through his hair.

Bulma was genuinely surprised. Vegeta wanted to talk to her? She knew Vegeta to be quite unsocial with people he didn't know, and he had never had any real interest in getting to know people, at least for all she knew. So why was he choosing to talk to her? Being the one to want a conversation, and most important of all, he even thought of apologizing? Was this really the Vegeta she knew? The boy across from her seemed somewhat nervous, but she couldn't say for sure, the eyes that looked back at her were still kept cool.

Bulma frowned and also leaned back, she didn't want to be mad with Vegeta, he was actually kind of right. It wasn't his fault, _yet_, that she was annoyed with him. So taking it out on this guy just didn't seem fair. It was actually plain bitchy of her to do so, he didn't have a clue of what he had done wrong.

Bulma sighed and looked up to her very young uncle. "Well Vegeta it depends, if you really mean it, then yes we can talk."

"Wom- Bulma I'm sorry I pushed you into-" He started, much to her surprise.

"Threw!" Bulma corrected him.

There was a slight pull at the corner of his lips. "Okay. I'm very sorry I threw you in the pool when you clearly didn't want to. There, am I forgiven?"

Bulma smiled as she leaned back in her chair, although she was still pretty surprised he had apologized. "Well I suppose, but don't go do something like that again." She warned him and squinted her eyes.

"Fine." He said and then cleared his throat. "So, about your hair."

Bulma snorted. "Yeah I know, it's blue. I just felt like having brown hair, hence the wig, end of discussion." She retorted and took a bite of her hamburger.

"I like it, it's pretty." He smiled at her and then returned to eat his food.

"Oh.." Bulma blinked a couple of times, but in the end she couldn't help but smile happily.

**-O-**

As they an hour later stepped out from the restaurant it had gotten a little bit colder outside. Bulma shivered as the cool night air wound itself around her. She rubbed her upper arms and wished she had brought a coat. But of course she hadn't thought of it, it was still early autumn and coming to think of it she didn't even own a jacket here.

But as on a cue, Vegeta suddenly handed her his brown leather jacket. As she didn't take it at first he reached up and placed the heavy jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma smiled up at him and pulled it closer to herself. It still had his body heat, so it was only a matter of seconds before her body stopped shivering.

He looked down at her and smirked. "Well even a hot woman can get cold." Vegeta replied and subtly lay his hand to rest on her lower back.

Bulma felt so happy, she finally had him back. "Tsk, what a charmer we are today. But aren't you cold?" She asked him as the gentle wind kept playing with her hair, but he only shook his head back at her.

She leaned into him a little as they once again entered the concert area for the final hour of the show. She could see the light flashing on the other side of the hilltop where her family was waiting. Bulma smiled at the thought. To think that just one hour with Vegeta could brighten her mood so much. From now on she wasn't going to have to watch herself with him, she could finally just relax in his company. They had spent nearly an hour just talking and she hadn't even once been close to tell Vegeta who she really was. That fact gave her a great deal of courage, and now talking to her mother or any other of her family members didn't seem as difficult.

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta. He still had his arm around her keeping her steady in her heels as they walked up the hill. Once again he was surprising her with his unusual kindness. Of course he had always been kind and caring towards her in the past, but then she was the daughter of his best friends. Although even the family had gotten a fair deal of his grouchiness, she supposed that came with knowing each other for so long, but it wasn't often she had seen him this nice to people he didn't know. Actually besides his friends and Maron she was the only girl she had seen him be this familiar with, somehow she was glad to have his attention, apparently it wasn't something he shared all too willingly.

Then a sudden though hit her from nowhere. A thought which seemed to send a chill through her body, one that even the heavy jacket around her shoulders couldn't protect her from. If you saw it through Bulma's eyes he was just being kind. But if you saw it through the eyes of a girl who were new at a school, just making friends and just recently met him. No it wasn't possible, could he be?

"What?" He asked as she stared up at him. As she didn't answer he raised his brow at her.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was about to ask, therefore the words had trouble finding their way to her mouth. "Seriously Vegeta..." She took a sudden deep breath before she looked up and into his eyes. "Vegeta are you hitting on me?" Bulma carefully asked him. God please let the answer be no, she thought, let it be the stupid time traveling that had gotten to her head causing her to see things that weren't there.

Vegeta seemed surprised at first, but then he nodded with a smirk on his lips. "So what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?" He asked casually and took a sip out of his milkshake that he still carried.

Bulma who had held her breath froze to the ground and also brought Vegeta to a halt as he was still holding on to her. Quickly she shrugged his arm away along with his jacket. So he was hitting on her after all! Oh my fucking God, Vegeta was hitting on her. He'd done it since she first met him, how the fuck could she not have noticed it before now?

Well maybe because it's Vegeta. Bulma frowned in distaste and glared up at him before starting to walk away.

"What?" He asked after her.

She hurried her pace as he followed after her. "Waste of your time, I told you already, I'm not interested." Bulma screamed at him without turning around.

Just before they reached the top he caught her arm and turned her towards him. He was chuckling. "Not interested. Never heard that one before." He flashed her what could be considered one of his sexy smirks. "Now seriously, how come your not interested in me?" He asked curiously and reached out his hand to touch the piece of hair that had fallen down in her face, but frowned when she avoided it.

"Because you're not my type of guy." Bulma growled feeling that familiar panic build up in her stomach again.

Suddenly Vegeta seemed angry. "So what's your type then? Green haired morons?" He growled back and crossed his arms with a sneer on his lips.

Bulma had absolutely no idea what he was talking about right now. All her thoughts was spinning around like crazy in her head. She couldn't believe that she had this conversation with Vegeta of all people in the world. If he knew who he was really hitting on he would most likely kick his own ass. Or mostly likely future Vegeta would kick this boy's ass if he ever found out about this. Just like Vegeta had once said he would do to any guy that tried anything with her. Strangely Bulma found that idea funny and just the thought of it, no matter the weirdness in the situation, brought a smile to her lips.

"What now?" Vegeta asked puzzled, seeming confused over her sudden change in mood.

Bulma sighed and looked up to Vegeta. "Just not you, okay?" She said surprisingly gently. This was nothing to get worked up over. She figured he would simply back off when he realized she really wasn't interest in him.

But it seemed Vegeta wasn't the one to give up after being turned down. "Oh I think I'm your type, you're just playing hard to get. And let me tell you, it doesn't suit you." He said with an unrecognizable tone in his voice.

Bulma spun around so she came face to face with Vegeta and she leaned in really close. "Listen carefully, buddy." She growled and angrily stabbed her finger to his chest. "Cause I'm only saying this once. I am not interested in you, and I will never be, okay!?" Outraged she screamed in his face and was now almost standing on her tiptoes.

He swatted her hand away and now _he_ was in her face. "Liar, I can see you like me. I've seen how you look at me. That jealousy in your eyes when you saw me and Maron together the other day."

Bulma almost screamed out in sheer frustration. Who was he to come with accusations like that? She jealous of them? Try grossed out. But then again he was right, she had looked at him a lot. But not with the reason he was accusing her of. He meant a lot to her and in the last six years she had only met him for a few hours. He had always been her favorite uncle, he and Val had been the ones that visited them the most, almost every week. And in return Bulma had practically lived in their house. Val. Bulma missed her aunt badly as well. And with her not being here it made things worse.

"Well?" Vegeta pressed on.

Annoyed Bulma looked up at him. "Why the hell do you even like me for huh?"

Boldly he cupped her chin. "Besides the fact that you're sexy? You had me by the '_I'm not interested_' line you pulled the first time we met. But the thing is, I know you want me." Vegeta smirked as the angry blush covered her cheeks before she broke free from his grip.

Shocked she pushed him away. "You male chauvinistic pig, do you even think with something else than your dick? Oh my God, just forget I even mentioned it." Bulma cried out while the blush covering her cheeks deepened. She couldn't for a second understand why she had to bring that into the conversation creating bad images in her head. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Until you agree to go out with me? No." He said calmly and raised the straw of his strawberry milkshake to his lips.

She took a large intake of breath. "So what? Now you have a crush on me after what? Two days? Get a grip on yourself Vegeta." Bulma sneered and hoped that he didn't notice her blush again.

Vegeta just grinned back at her. "I wouldn't call it a crush. Just a mild interest in a woman who has the word no in her vocabulary."

She frowned. "Oh I see, so what you're saying is that you're going to try your skills and see if you can get a girl who says no in your bed? Interesting, that's a great choice of words when you're asking someone out." Bulma of course didn't want him to hit on her, but seriously what kind of pick up line was that? Although this was the sort of behavior she had previously expected from her uncle, a complete asshole attitude, seemed like Val had taught him some manners over the years dating him.

Vegeta still had a grin on his lips and simply shrugged. "They are your words woman and I'm not asking you out I'm-"

"A no is a no Vegeta, deal with it." Bulma snapped irritated and turned and walked as fast as she could with her heels on, she kicked the ground the entire way over the hilltop.

Vegeta just shoved his hands down his pockets with a smile on his lips. For once a girl _he _liked was actually saying no to him. That made things so much more interesting. His interest had sparked the first time he saw here standing there below him on the bleachers. At first he had somewhat felt attracted to her shy personality, and that cute blush on her cheeks. But it wasn't until her personality had changed and she said she had no interest in him, her eyes clearly saying something else, that he decided that he could always change her mind, he loved a challenge.

-O-

_Hope you liked the chapter. I mean we are finally getting to the part we've all been waiting for. Am I right? ;) And I always appreciate your support :)_

___~****__I can say with certainty that all Bulma x Vegeta fans who has seen the new Dragon Ball movie 'Battle of Gods' can die in peace. I mean why not name it 'Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, loves Bulma, heiress to Capsule Corporation'? Watch it and you'll get my point :D_ *****


	13. Jealousy Is a Bitch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma took a sip out of her cup of coffee, and cursed her need for caffeine. It meant that somewhere along when Chichi had followed her to the cafeteria to get the God forsaken beverage, Launch and 18 had disappeared somewhere, not even Chichi knew where they went. Her aunt had only shrugged her shoulders and told her they would at least be back for P.E. Chichi had been more interested in finding her boyfriend anyway and she had known just where to find him.

Just like Chichi thought they had found the guys in the study hall doing some of their homework or well mostly talking. Laughing Chichi ran up to her boyfriend jumping up in his lap, leaving Bulma the only chair available, in between Tien and Vegeta.

And it was there she sat now, fully concentrated on ignoring the boy beside her. Instinctively she knew he was watching her, not even bothering to be discrete about it, apparently that's how confident he was in himself. Bulma trembled. She hadn't said a single word to Vegeta since their talk yesterday. The time they had spent watching the rest of the concert had been painful. Not that he had tried anything further after she had walked away from him, not even today. Bulma didn't know if it was the lack of a verbal conversation or if it was those eyes staring at her that bothered her the most. What she really would have like to do was run away screaming, or slap some sense into him. She was here to befriend her mother, and she wasn't even around.

Chichi suddenly laughed bringing Bulma's attention to her. "I've got something for you sweetheart." She gripped Goku's shoulder and leaned back so she could reach her bag, and then she fished up a plastic bag with muffins which she had made in home economic. "Want some?" She asked with a grin and opened the bag.

"I thought I felt the scent of your lovely buns." Goku grinned which made Chichi raise her brow, but as always her boyfriend's mood always seemed to push itself on to her and she grinned as well. Seeming to have been without intimate contact for too long they were soon making out, again. Goku snuck his hand behind his girlfriend and even with his eyes closed he soon found the goodie bag. Although before he got one Chichi slapped his hand and pushed the bag towards the other three.

Bulma bit her lip to stop herself from snickering. This couple was actually rather cute when they wanted to. She could definitely see why it was that they got together, they fit each other perfectly. Bulma smiled and stretched her hand out to reach for a muffin. Her own muffins had been roasted so they had immediately gone to the trash bin, which was probably lucky, they most likely would have been inedible anyway. At least that wasn't a feature she had inherited from her mother she mused and wrapped her fingers around one of the treats Chichi had made, unfortunately so did Vegeta. Their hands met and Bulma pulled her hand back as if something had burnt her. At first Vegeta seemed surprised but then the corner of his lip turned upward and he leaned back in his seat bringing her treat to his lips taking a huge chunk.

He chuckled lightly as Bulma continued to glare at him, but he seemed unfazed with her discomfort. Vegeta's amused expression was irritating to see, if he would have known what he was really doing, he wouldn't find it so funny anymore.

"You know woman if you wanted it you should have told me, if you're not fast enough things are going to disappear sooner or later." Vegeta smirked at her.

Bulma frowned and refused to answer him. Honestly what was he trying? She had already told him no and that should have been enough. She turned her head away from him, not bearing to see that smug look in his eyes. But then she suddenly gasped as she felt a hand being placed on her leg. Bulma turned her head like in slow motion and glanced down to the hand that was placed on her thigh, in her surprised daze she noted that he carried a thick ring around his thumb, she shook her head and raised her head to meet Vegeta's eyes.

Angrily Bulma slapped his hand away. "I told you I wasn't interested, quit it will you." She hissed uncomfortable.

Vegeta just chuckled at her anger, but removed his hand non the less. "If you weren't interested you wouldn't act like this. Besides you should take the chance while you can woman, I'm not available forever." He teased her and swallowed the last piece of his muffin without even so much as chew. Bulma glared back at him. Well she already knew he wasn't going to be available forever, which was one of reason she didn't want to go out with him, stupid boy.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as Vegeta kept looking at her with a satisfied grin on his lips. "Sounds to me like you're begging. Are you that desperate to get together with a girl?" She mocked him, now with her own lip curled into a smirk. To Vegeta everything was about pride, that much she knew about him. Hopefully the right amount of teasing from her part would make him back off. "Missing Maron?"

Bulma was right, of course, she saw that he frowned. "I'm just trying to reason with you of what you're losing here, I'm one of the most wanted guys in school, any girl would die to go out with me." He defended himself with a huff.

"Well then pick one of them then, and stop bothering me." Bulma suggested and rolled her eyes. Tiredly she picked up her cup to take a sip of her life-elixir. What else than coffee could save her from the headache that just didn't seem to want to go away?

"I don't want them, I think we're having quite fun here anyway." Vegeta said suggestively. "And I know you like me too."

Bulma almost crushed her cup. "I do not like you Vegeta, actually right now my feelings are quite the opposite, can't you just take a hint?" Bulma questioned with an annoyed tone in her voice crossing her arms over her chest.

Vegeta actually laughed at her this time. "That's not true woman and you know it. Like I said, I know you like me, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't see." The smug look on his face was actually impeccable, but only because of his assumptions towards her feeling for him. Bulma being the only one knowing the truth could of course not argue against this without giving herself away.

"You're not exactly invisible." She muttered.

To Bulma's discomfort he grabbed the back of her seat and leaned closer to her face. "I know you will say yes eventually, they all do. So why don't you do yourself a favor and save yourself some effort by going out with me tonight." He purred close to her ear. He had a huge grin on his lips as he turned to glance behind her before returning his eyes back to hers.

If it wasn't uncomfortable enough having him in her face, but why was he whispering like that? The lingering feeling made her turn and glance the same way he had and to her horror she hadn't noticed that the girls and Krillin had joined them by the table. And now they were all discreetly following her and Vegeta's conversation, so that was why he had lowered his voice.

Bulma turned her head back to Vegeta. "How the fuck do you expect to get a girl if you treat her like a piece of meat? And you wonder why I'm saying no. Get yourself some fucking manners before trying something." Bulma hissed and pressed the palm of her hand to his face pushing him out of her face and back in his chair, where he leaned back, still with that irritating smug grin plastered over his face. Why the hell had Val chosen to date this irritating teenage boy?

**oOo**

* * *

Maron frowned and tapped her pencil harder against the table, but the noise only caused her to become more irritated. "Do you see how she acts around him? So false, it's so obvious that she enjoys his attention."

"Around who?" May wondered tiredly. She wasn't really paying attention to her friend, thinking it must have been some girl going out with someone Maron had her eyes on.

"Vegeta of course." Getting no answer Maron finally took her eyes from her ex seeing that May wasn't even looking. "Stop reading that." She ordered.

May finally looked up seeing Vegeta hitting on the new girl that had started hanging out in his group lately. And so we're back here, again, she though with a roll of her eyes. "So what? She's flirting with him, what girl doesn't?" She sighed and went back to reading her seventeen magazine.

Maron groaned as Vegeta once again leaned closer to the new girl. "Yeah but he's flirting back, and he's my boyfriend." She whined. "And I told you to stop reading that." Maron snatched the magazine from her friend and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hey what did you do that for? Don't take your anger out on me, she's the one who's hitting on him." May snapped irritated. "But seriously Maron you know he's gonna tire of her in less than a week."

The last sentence wasn't heard by Maron as she stalked up to the table where her friends sat, most importantly where her boyfriend sat flirting with another girl. Vegeta looked up when she came closer and she recognized the aroused look in his eyes.

Chichi who also saw Maron approaching raised her hand slightly. "Hey Maron, what's up?"

Maron who had her eyes set on someone else didn't bother with a reply and went straight for Bulma. "Here you get invited to our group after being extremely rude to me and the first thing you do is to try and put your hands on every guy, we'd all be much happier if you kept your whorish ways outside our group thank you." She placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, but to her annoyance he shrugged it off, simply making Maron even more irritated.

"Excuse me? I'm not-"

"Who is it next? Goku?" At the mentioning of his name in such a manner the poor boy started choking on his muffin. "You better watch it Chichi or she'll try to put her hands down your man's pants." Maron said with a pout and crossed her arms and nodded over to Goku who by now he was beat red.

Chichi stood up abruptly. "Say that again would you! It's Goku we're talking about, not Vegeta. My baby would never cheat on me, he's much too honest for that." They could tell Chichi was pissed off. Not an unusual sight when it game to Bulma's fierce aunt. "And if you dislike Bulma that much why don't you just leave us and go hang out with your other "popular" friends." She continued and pointed over to May and some of the cheerleader girls hanging out in the back.

"Leave you?" Maron looked a little surprised and it soon exchanged for a look of defeated. "You want me to leave.. the group?" When no one answered her brows furrowed. "You're kicking me out because of her? Does our friendship mean so little to you all that you would pick her over me? We've been friends since kindergarten." Maron frustratedly cried out. She didn't want to lose her best connection to the football team.

"It stopped being friendship a long time ago Maron and you know it." Chichi answered coolly as she sat down beside her boyfriend taking his hand.

18 glowered up at Maron. "We haven't been friends since the first year in high school, you traded us for popularity and didn't come back until the guys got a name through football. So don't come dragging with some bullshit about friendship Maron, it wont work." 18 scoffed and leaned back in her seat with a tell-me-I'm-wrong look on her face.

Maron seemed honestly surprised at how they one by one started rejecting her, she looked down at her ex. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta just grunted before he got up from his seat. "You're on your own this time." He answered before leaving.

There was a smirk on 18's lips as she saw Vegeta disappear out from the classroom. "As you see Maron, no one here likes you anymore, I think you better leave."

Maron was just as shocked to see Vegeta walk away from her, but it didn't stop her from turning to 18 with a sneer on her usually pretty face. "Fine if that's what you all want. I hope Bulma makes you all **really** happy. And don't come crying to me when she nestles her way in to your lives and create an even bigger tear in this group. You know, fuck you all, I've never liked hanging out with any of you anyway." She said and angrily flipped her hair behind her back before stomping back to her cheerleader friends.

"Fine by us." 18 grinned after her.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma used the towel to dry herself off. 18 had been right, some physical workout had done her good, especially for her mind. It was strange how weary you could become from trying to befriend your own mother. Besides that she was sick and tired of these public fights when all she wanted was to stay away from everyone's attention. Which apparently was easier said than done when you had one of the school's most popular guys and his insanely jealous girlfriend hanging around you. Bulma could handle Maron's outbursts with ease, even though they were extremely frustrating. But Vegeta was really starting to go on her last nerve right now.

Bulma shook her head and quickly slipped in to her underwear pulling the towel closer around her as a girl left the locker room through the door that was right next to her. Bulma sighed as the door once again opened bringing a chilled gust of wind at her still wet body. She had just gotten her bra on when she looked up and noticed who it was coming through the door, apparently it was cheerleading time. Maron's head was still turned as she was talking to one of the girls in her squad, Bulma lowered her head hoping to avoid further discussion with her future principal, there wasn't that many girl left in the locker room but it would still be unnecessary attention. But unfortunately for Bulma Maron's friend spotted her and nodded Bulma's way making Maron turn her head and starde at Bulma with a glare when she recognized her.

"Well look who we have here." Maron scoffed and put her hand on her hips.

Bulma sighed, look at that, just what she needed. "What do you want?"

Maron took a step forward and when she leaned in closer she actually had her voice hushed. "I want you to stay the hell away from Vegeta, do you hear me?" The tone in her voice was low but demanding.

Bulma glanced up with a sly smile on her lips. "What was that airhead?"

Maron grumbled and rolled her eyes. "What I said was perfectly clear, so don't pretend you couldn't hear me."

"So what about it? It's not like you can exactly decide whether I talk to him or not." Bulma snorted.

"You know it's not just the talking, you really need to stop flirting with him, because I won't let you have him."

"I'm flirting?" Bulma cried out. She glowered at Maron who had an equal expression on her face. "What's wrong with people? I am seriously not flirting with Vegeta, can you both please just stop it!"

Her outburst had caught the attention of some of the girls that was still changing. Bulma quickly looked away and took a deep breath calming down before she reached down for her jeans. Why hadn't she accepted when 18 had asked her if she wanted her to wait? But no of course she had sent her off, and now she had to deal with Maron clad only in her underwear. Oh God she just wanted to go home and be through with this shit. But Maron on the other hand wasn't through with their conversation and simply shoved Bulma's pile of clothes off the bench.

"Hey what the fuck Maron." Bulma shouted and even reached up and shoved the other blue haired girl backwards.

"I said stay away from him, he's mine." Maron snarled as she regained her balance, but it seemed she was too afraid to brake her nails to push Bulma back.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do then?" Bulma asked threateningly.

Maron gave her friend a look over the shoulder and with a smirk she nodded. Bulma glanced up as she heard the door open again. Suddenly Maron grabbed her wrists pulling her towards the door and before Bulma knew what was happening Maron had pushed her out of the locker room in only her underwear. In a hurry to get back inside Bulma turned and yanked on the door handle only to find it impossible to open.

The bitch had locked the door Bulma suddenly realized. Maron had locked her out in her fucking underwear, this was it, Maron was going to pay for this. In agony Bulma turned around and just as she had thought she found that students in all ages had stopped to stare, or in case of the boys they were ogling. She gulped and was sure they would soon start pulling up their phones taking pictures of her, but then with a sigh of relief Bulma remembered what time it was, well if this was going to be for their eyes only it wasn't too bad. But as some younger boys started to snigger among themselves Bulma self consciously wrapped her arms around her bosom. It wasn't likely Maron was going to let her in again, but she knew there was another entrance directly from the gym, but that meant she had to run around the entire school half naked, the thought wasn't too elevating.

The sweet voice from behind her made her want to hit something or in this case someone, Maron. "But Bulma dear what are you doing standing out here in only your underwear?" Maron giggled along with her friends, seemed like they had used the other entrance to be able to see Bulma humiliated. "We do have a strict dress code at this school, slut." She continued with a content smirk on her lips.

Some of the students around them started laughing together with Maron and her cheerleading friends, it even seemed like the girls had had the time to pick up some of the lacrosse players on their way. Instead of feeling the need to sink through the ground like any other girl her age probably would have Bulma flared up.

"Oh please. It's not like I haven't been to the beach in only a bikini. Grow up will you, Maron."

"Doesn't stop you from being a slut though." Maron countered with humored smile on her lips.

"Are you running out of insult or what?" Bulma raised her fist to knock the living daylight out of her principal but before she could swing one of the larger lacrosse players got in the way by standing infront of Maron. The red haired boy leered down at her as Bulma growled. Damn coward, Bulma thought frustrated and glanced at the smirking girl over the guy's shoulder.

Maron seemed confident where she was standing and smiled back at Bulma. "Well at least I'm not the one naked, humiliating myself infront of the entire school."

"What? I have no problem standing here only in my underwear, cause unlike you I'm fucking gorgeous." Bulma sneered and pushed her breasts up for emphasize and to her surprise there wasn't just wolf-whistles going through the gathered crowd, it seemed like Bulma wasn't the only one being tired of Maron's behavior as her snappy comeback earned both applause and cheering. Maron's face faltered as she didn't seem too satisfied with the fact that her plan had backfired.

"What's going on here?" Suddenly all students quieted down and everyone turned around to see coach Nappa standing behind them. They made room for him as he stalked over to the two blue haired girls. Bulma glanced up and blushed as she heard the whistling from the football team who were standing behind their coach.

"Nothing's going on, we were just talking." The bulky lacrosse player in front of Maron answered.

"Talking? With one girl in her underwear?! Don't think me dumb, Recoome." Nappa shouted and the boy actually cowered.

Most students who hadn't already left started mumbling among themselves, it seemed everyone had their own take on how it all had happened but it didn't take far too long before one name stood above the rest. When Nappa turned his eyes to Maron she tried to make herself smaller.

From behind their coach Goku stepped up and made his way over to where Bulma once again stood trying to cover herself as much as she could. Bulma was surprised by the angry look on her uncle's face and raised her brows as Goku made sure to bump shoulders with Recoome glaring up at him when he passed. But when he looked down at Bulma he smiled and suddenly cringed his shirt of thrusting it down over Bulma's head instead.

"Are you okay?" He asked almost worried as she pulled his shirt on, the sheer size of it made it serve her as a short dress.

"I'm fine Goku, thank you." Bulma said relieved, glad she was once again back in clothes.

"Why are you out here only in your underwear?" He questioned with an understanding glance over to Maron and her people.

"Maron got a little jealous and pushed me out of the girls locker room, can't say it served her purpose very well though." Bulma glared over to where Maron stood, now they were both protected by a bulky gu,y evening things out again.

Maron's face suddenly changed into a defeated pout and Bulma felt someone else slide up beside her. It seemed like it was the last defeat for Maron as Vegeta showed up at Bulma's side as well.

Vegeta nonchalantly placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder and glared over to Maron. "Face it we're through for real, stop being so childish because I show interest in someone else."

Bulma looked up at her uncle and he turned his head and smirked down at her. It seemed he was the only one understanding why this situation had occurred, maybe it had happened before? Bulma didn't like his comment on how he had an interest in her, but she warmly welcomed the protective gesture both her uncles showed by placing themselves between her and everyone else.

The lacrosse guy, Recoome, seeming to be just as defensive about Maron as Vegeta was for her, growled. "Trash like you goes outside on the field Vegeta. Seriously seeing you exchange Mar for that tramp is just-."

Nappa interrupted him mid sentence. "That's enough. Everyone get out, show's over. And you miss Summers can head straight to the principal's office." Maron just nodded when Nappa glowered over to her. "This is not the way we behave towards each other at this school."

Vegeta lowered his hand to Bulma's hip and she glanced up at him. "You alright woman?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"Son, Ouji, I want you out on the field." The coach shouted back to the boys. "And miss Brief, be sure to go and put on some clothes before I have to send my boys to the nurse for blood loss."

Bulma just smiled and then nodded up at Vegeta. Yes she was alright, even more so having her family back her up. "I'm fine, seriously both of you I am." She assured them both as they gave her a doubtful look. "Now go before your coach comes back with a bat." She joked and pushed them towards the gym.

They both gave in and started walking, although not before glancing back at her one more time. Bulma put her hands on her hip as she wasn't sure if they looked because they thought she was lying or if they simply was trying to sneak a peek at her. Goku caved in and left to go join his teammates out on the field. Vegeta, however, still stood turned looking at her. Bulma raised her brow with a frown on her lips since she now was sure Vegeta was staying for option number two. He smirked back at her and turned to leave, but then he decided against it and looked back to her.

"Hey woman?" He asked smartly with a glint of humor in his eye.

Bulma sighed tiredly. "Yeah Vegeta?"

"Sexy undies." He said with a smirk before he turned and left.

**oOo**

* * *

When Bulma walked through the door a familiar scent hit her. It seemed like they would be having the same dinner as yesterday. She sighed as she walked in to the kitchen and saw Gina bending over looking at the two plates heating up inside the oven. Bulma hated to complain about something simple as food when Gina had been so accommodating these last few days, but she couldn't take another greasy chicken, she needed real food. Why couldn't Gina just cook up some of the dishes that she did whenever she babysat Bulma?  
Gina glanced behind her and as she saw Bulma leaning against the doorway she stood up and went over to hug her new housemate. "Hey darling, how's it going?"

Bulma hugged her back. "Just great actually. Although just so we're clear if I'm going to stay here for a longer period of time, I'm not going to eat that." She said and pointed over to the oven. "You may be able to eat this every day without gaining weight, but I sure wont."

"So you're suggestion is?" Gina wondered and leaned against the kitchen sink.

"How about we go buy some real food?"

Gina shrugged. "Sounds good to me, just as long as I don't have to cook, cause I suck at it."

"Have you even tried?" Bulma grinned, but as she saw Gina frown at her she continued. "Anyway, should we go now?

"Yeah sure, why not, I'm hungry as hell." Gina once again grinned and turned off the oven not really bothering with taking out the food.

Bulma brightened up and reached down for her bag. "Great, I'm just going up with my stuff and then we can go."

Two minutes later Bulma could hear Gina calling for her. "Hey Bulma you got a boyfriend?" Gina yelled from downstairs.

Curious to what her housemate was shouting about Bulma ran downstairs while tugging on Gina's rivet jeans jacket. When she came downstairs Gina turned around and held up Goku's football shirt.

Bulma blushed and pulled it out of her hands. "No I don't have a boyfriend, I just had a little mishappening at school and this guy lent me his shirt, I'm just taking it home to wash." She muttered and threw it by the end of the stairs. When Gina was giving her a suspicious yet curious look Bulma pushed her towards the door. "Now come on we need to go shop for some groceries."

**oOo**

* * *

"I'm hungry." Gina whined as they stepped into the quite modest built mall.

"Well that's why we are buying food." Bulma answered as she looked around. This place was really small and was only one of three shopping malls in the entire city. Yes it wasn't the biggest one, but still compared to what it would look like in the future it was nothing. Besides a grocery store there was about twenty different stores, non of them existing in the future. Besides the funky ice cream bar that they had just passed, Mr Frost's, it was the same as it had been since Bulma was a child.

"You know what we should do Bulma? They have this cute little bar just around the corner where we could grab some food." Gina said and grabbed onto Bulma's hand leading them into a western themed bar. "My mom always told me you should never buy groceries when you're hungry."

They grabbed a menu from inside and seated themselves in the outdoor serving area since Gina apparently liked watching people go about their bushiness. Bulma placed her bag in her seat beside her and started sipping on her latte following Gina's eyes out into the crowd of people that had gathered there this afternoon.

All of a sudden Bulma flinched and put her cup down unnecessarily hard. She slowly started to slide further down in her seat and as a couple beside them started giving her sideway glances she pretended to look for something on the floor.

"Have you kissed yet?" Gina asked with a smirk as she looked down at Bulma who was almost sitting on the floor now.

Bulma almost bumped her head on the edge of the table. "What?!" She questioned in a hushed voice.

"The boy in the red letterman jacket, does he like you as well?" Gina asked and looked out towards the mall again.

Bulma glanced over the edge of the table and saw Vegeta and some of his football buddies passing by right beside their table. Bulma had been lucky, she had seen them walking out from the ice cream bar, and for some reason she didn't quite feel like talking to Vegeta right now, especially in Gina's company.

"No." Bulma said sourly and climbed up in her seat when they boys had passed them. "I do **not** like him in any way. Where would you get something so stupid from?"

"Whatever you say." Gina mused and captured the straw to her strawberry milkshake between her lips. But then she couldn't stop herself anymore. "Okay you have a crush on that boy admit it! And just after a week, he lends you his shirt and all. Although I can see why, he's a real good looker, if I was a few years younger, meow."

"I don't have a crush on him, it would never work like that, God no." Bulma cried angrily and blushed into her hands which covered her red face.

"Oh come on whatever for?" She laughed seeing Bulma's embarrassment. But all of a sudden Gina had a more serious look on her face, and studied the boy more closely. "He's your father?" Gina was a fast thinker, but not completely right. "I can't say you look very much like him."

Bulma sighed and peeked at Vegeta through her fingers. "No he's not my father, he's my uncle. And I don't know what stupidity he's up to, but he's been hitting on me this entire week, so yes I rather not have him see me, it feels so awkward."

"Oh I see, although I can't blame him, you're very pretty and I guess he doesn't know of your actual relation. So he's related to your dad then? Cause I know I haven't seen that kid around our street before." Gina said as she also looked over to Vegeta and his friends.

"No, he's not actually my uncle for real. It's just that he's my parents best friend and spends a lot of time with my them, even after graduation. So me and my cousins just ended up saying aunt and uncle since neither of my parents have any siblings. Well my dad had one but he died young so I never had the chance to meet him."

"Well then what's the problem? If he's not related to you I say you go for it, he's really handsome, I bet he's good in bed too."

"Argh are you insane? He may not be my uncle but I grew up with him, and he's married.. going to be." Bulma frowned, thinking Gina would have been on her side in this when she found out who Vegeta was. "Just drop it." She growled when Gina continued to look over to the boys.

Once again Bulma jumped in her seat as she noticed Krillin and Goku walking right passed their table. Bulma picked up the menu to cover her face, but luckily they hadn't seemed to notice her there.

"More relatives?" Gina asked.

"Sort of, more family friends passing for uncles." Bulma said as her uncles reached up to Vegeta. "Actually the tall one with the dark spiky hair, he and his current girlfriend are going to be my godparents. And speaking of parents, the tall bald guy that just joined them, **that's** my father."

"I see, yes, yes he's more like it. I can see the similarities between you two, I understand why you want to spend as little time with them as possible, you are very alike." Gina glanced between Bulma and her father.

Bulma blinked. "You think? I always heard I look so much like my mother. No one ever said I take after my dad in looks."

Gina gave her sideway glance before going back to study Tien. "You and Launch could easily be sisters, but I can still see the resemblance that you and your father share."

Seeming that Tien was the one they were waiting for they guys from the football team got up and left the mall through the front entrance. Bulma sighed and relaxed back in her seat, whatever they did there in the first place was beyond her, but she was glad that they had left without her needing to so much as utter a word to them.

"Don't worry darling, he'll probably stop bothering you." Gina assured her and put a bill under her empty glass."

"Yeah sure."

Gina just pulled Bulma out of her seat with a grin on her face. "Come on let's go buy some food, and maybe we can even add a bottle of vine to the cart. It feels like we both could need a girls night."

**oOo**

* * *

_Some new characters in this chapter. Just please go along with the fact that they are slightly more handsome in this story. Hopefully Recoome isn't his usally ugly self, then I don't think Maron would care to hang out with him. Anyway seems as Bulma is really on Maron's bad side now, hopefully that isn't all too bad. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review ^_^_

_**Question:** Do you guys prefer the name 18 to be spelled like that, 18? Or is it better if I spell it out like Eighteen? :) _


	14. Learning Your Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma leaned her head against the cool surface of her desk and rubbed small circles over her abdomen as if trying to keep her nausea down. She had already excused herself from one lesson to hurry off to the bathroom. Perhaps drinking themselves under the table yesterday hadn't been the best idea Gina had ever had, but it had served it's purpose, there had been absolutely no thought on either time traveling or weird relatives.

A quiet moan escaped from Bulma's lips as she tipped her head to the side to look at the time. Well only eight minutes before they would be let off, good she couldn't take another minute of listening to how to build up a corpus. Being hung-over at a schoolday wasn't exactly new to Bulma, but this had to count as one of the worst. Not only had she missed the two first lessons but she had throw up on a girl in the bathroom. At the moment she was quite thankful for the little joke Gina had told her about quit drinking that had ended up with them both betting on who would be able to stay off alcohol the longest. Feeling the way she did now Bulma didn't find the restriction that hard to follow.

As she moaned again she felt 18 slap her from behind. Bulma glanced back over her shoulder and found her aunt sleeping on her bench as well. But what to expect when the teacher acted like there was no students in his classroom, everyone was minding their own business, well almost everyone.

"Girls come on, seriously?" Launch irritation was obvious, well it was the fifth time she had asked them to start paying attention before they got themselves in detention. Which wasn't that likely anyway since the teacher now even answered his own questions.

"Fuck off will you Launch." Bulma grumbled under her breath, this reminded her a little too much of the day-after-drinking-experiences she had with her mother every once in a while.

"Well don't even think of asking to copy my notes later, cause you can't have them." Her mother answered snottily sticking her nose in the air.

"Does it look like we want the stupid notes?" Bulma answered irritated. Why did Launch insist on being such a mother even though she was still a kid? It was quite annoying. "Besides I'm a little hung-over at them moment, so I'd appreciate it if you let me sleep the remaining five minutes of this stupid class."

"Yeah." A sleepy agreement came from 18.

"Hangovers are for weekends." Launch snorted.

"And you're the one to say that sweetheart?" Chichi joined in and smiled sweetly at Launch before turning her head to Bulma. "Do you want to skip school and take a day off then?"

"Excuse me?" Bulma said in surprise and lifted her head of the bench, her aunt wanted to skip school?

Chichi laughed at the big eyes her friend was making. "Well you sure look like you could need a cup of coffee and a nice day at the mall with your friends."

"Come on guys, we really need-"

"Dear Lord stop being such a scaredy-cat Launch, ever since your parents grounded you for that D you got last term you've been so boring." Chichi said with a roll of her eyes.

Bulma wasn't exactly shocked, all kids got grounded once in a while, but that her mother had gotten a D was something that surprised her.

"How about it B, you want to go?"

Bulma was still staring at Chichi as if her aunt was possessed. "S-seriously? I mean sure if you guys want to go then I'll go too. But I mean you want to skip class for real?" It wasn't like she was opposing herself to the idea, she was still wearing the clothes she had borrowed from Gina, she really wanted to buy something that was more her own style.

Chichi only grinned and applied some of her red lip gloss.

"What class does Vegeta have right now?" 18 seemed like she had suddenly awakened from her endless slumber and reached over for Goku's schedule which Chichi kept in her bag. The boys mostly had all their lessons together due to their football practice.

Launch humphed and closed her textbook as the bell rang. "Really 18, Vegeta is not going to lend you his car."

"Well I don't want to walk." But just as she said that she brightened up and looked at her watch.

**oOo**

* * *

When her aunt dragged them out to the parking lot Bulma got worried that 18 had in mind to try to borrow Vegeta's car without asking him first. Not that it bothered Bulma what mood Vegeta would get in, but she didn't want any of his attention directed her way, so stealing his car didn't seem like the brightest of ideas.

But Bulma soon calmed down as she saw the dark haired boy that was almost identical to 18 standing further down the lot smoking with one of his friends. Well it wasn't just a friend it was actually that handsome boy from her first day, the one Vegeta had gotten in an argument with. But what was his name now again?

"Hey, give me the keys to the car." 18 told her brother and held her hand out.

He raised his brow. "What happened to can I please borrow your very expensive car?"

18 crossed her arms and had a dull look on her face. "Well dad says I can borrow it whenever I want, so just give me the keys will you."

They both started arguing in a way only twins can argue. The girls rolled their eyes, but as neither Launch or Chichi said anything Bulma didn't either. When she raised her hand and swept her hair out of her face she accidentally made eye contact with the other boy, she acted like it didn't happen but as he kept his eyes on her she looked up as if asking if he wanted anything.

He smiled that adorable smile of his. "Hey, Bulma right?" He asked her as he took a step closer.

"Yeah." Bulma answered with a light shrug.

He actually extended his hand to her and she didn't mind taking it. "Nice to meet you again, didn't quite get the chance to talk to you last time we met."

"Well it was a little crowded so I can't blame you." She smiled and almost unintentionally gave his wrist a slight stroke with her fingers as they let go of each other. His hand was so big and strong. Imagination brought her to where his hands were used for other things than polite greetings. Bulma shook her head. "But sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Zarbon. Will you remember that until next time Bulma?" His smile made her melt, yes she would remember his name, Zarbon, this guy really had an adorable smile.

"Come now Bulma, let's go now." 18 waved her keys infront of Bulma's eyes and pulled her towards the red Volvo.

"And remember I need it back before eight, I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date." Seventeen shouted after his sister before he turned to his friend. "Is it that one I've been hearing about?"

**oOo**

* * *

"So the shoes or the dress?" Chichi asked and held up said items. Once again she held up the dress against her and looked down. "It's so pretty, but it's 10 zeni more than the shoes, and I can't afford both either."

Launch shrugged. "I like the dress better, but it was new shoes you came to buy."

Chichi bit her lip and looked down at the red pumps and then over to the dress again. "I really, really like it."

18 snorted and leaned back in her seat outside the fitting room. "You just want us to decide for you, and whatever we say you're still not going to listen. Just take the dress already."

Chichi turned to her friend with a slightly irritated pout. "Just because you have this amazing ability of looking good in everything you wear."

"I know what I look good in and not. If you like the dress I say buy it." 18 said with a roll of her eyes.

Chichi just shook her head slightly. "No Launch is right it was the shoes I came for, I'll wait with the dress." She sighed and hung it back on the rack.

18 rolled her eyes again and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. Bulma who was sitting in the other chair beside 18 was smiling. She loved to see the girls bicker like they did in the future. But the ironic part was that unlike now Chichi had never complained over either looks or weight. That kind of stuff had always come from 18.

"I think we need a break, what about going to Mr. Frost for some ice cream?" Launch asked as they waited for Chichi to pay for her shoes.

After handing some money to the cashier Chichi angrily looked back at her friend. "Ice cream, are you kidding me? If I want to fit in to any of my dresses on Saturday I need to lose weight not gain it." She frowned and took the bag that was held out to her. "I say who's up for some aerobics?"

Bulma nudged her aunt in the side. "Now you're ridiculous, it's just ice cream." She was actually surprised by Chichi's lack of confidence, especially when she had such a caring and lovely boyfriend who for sure told her how beautiful her body was.

Chichi frowned. "Easy for you to say, both you and Launch are really slim."

"So are you, only difference between us is that you got boobs and I don't." Launch almost laughed out and placed her arm around Chichi's shoulders.

"No 18's the one who's got curves at the right places, I'm just chubby." Chi pouted and pinched at her stomach.

"Okay the,n ice cream it is, clearly we all need it." 18 finally decided for them and caught a hold of Chichi's arm an dragged her over to the ice cream bar.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma who had been peckish for some sweet ice cream had somehow been caught up in looking around the ice cream bar instead, completely ignoring the melting mountain. The place hadn't changed since her first memory of her parents bringing her there, and neither since she had been there with Abby and Tina just a week ago. No there was nothing different about this place besides the fact that the place looked new and fitting of this time.

As her mother called out her name Bulma stopped her walk down memory lane. "You haven't bought anything yet, not in a shopping mood?"

"Yeah Launch is right, beside your hangover you look kinda down. Are you all right honey?" Chichi asked almost worryingly.

Bulma nodded. "I'm fine, just tired."

18 grinned and pointed at Bulma with her spoon. "Well that's understandable, Friday tomorrow, everyone's tired."

"Hey you guys cheer up, why don't we go to Bloomers and try out some nice things there?" Chichi suggested.

"We should definitely do that, they've got some really sexy lingerie there." Launch agreed.

**oOo**

* * *

Once again Bulma walked out from a store that she had never even heard about before. But it had been quite funny going through the stuff in there since most of the underwear indeed were really sexy and provocative with a lot of lace. She glanced down at the emerald green thong that she had purchased, she didn't know when she was to use them, but they had been so cute.

On their way back to the front entrance Chichi stopped outside a window and looked at the mannequins in there. "Lucky the one who can afford clothes here, they are so amazing."

Bulma looked up at the sign and once again didn't recognize the name of the store. "Well why don't we go in then?" She suggested and placed her hand on the door handle.

"Are you insane, these clothes are freaking expensive." Her mother said and grabbed Bulma's arm.

"So?" Bulma wondered with her eyebrow raised. "It doesn't cost anything to look now does it?"

As if non of the girls had thought about that before they followed Bulma inside. They all noticed the glance the shop assistance gave them as they walked through the door, she didn't even bother with getting up and greeting them, but rather followed them with her eyes until they had walked to the back of the store.

They started picking out some clothes from the racks and then met up in the grand and luxurious fitting room. It was obvious that this was a rather expensive store since there was a big lounge area outside the cubicles and they were serving both water, coffee and cookies. Getting more and more clothes from the store the girls proceeded to make themselves a little fashion show, twisting and twirling in front of each other.

Launch came out in a tight emerald green dress, the style of the dress made her look quite snobbish. Bulma, however, was quite used in seeing her mother in dresses like that. Her family had attended more than one gala where ridiculously expensive clothes were required.

Launch lifted her skirt and checked the price tag, she laughed a little nervously. "This is even more than ten times my allowance."

18 still wore a big pink hat with white flowers in. "Fuck me over, this ugly thing is expensive." She threw it off almost in disgust.

Bulma caught the hat and checked the price, it wasn't that expensive actually, but still it was probably not within the normal range of what her family spent on clothes.

Launch who had changed out of her dress held it up with a longing in her blue eyes. "I think the clothes in here are a little snobbish but at least this one was cute, would have been nice to have it on Saturday."

"Oh you can't be serious girl, that dress is way too expensive for you." They turned around and saw Maron and her two friends at the entrance to the fitting room.

The girls had all heard what had happened between Maron and Bulma yesterday and you could say that the air between them all was quite frosty. And Maron hadn't exactly made things better when she had even going so far as insulting them when passing in the hallway at school. Seems that was what was left of ten years of friendship.

"So what are you losers doing in here? Non of you could even buy a pair of panties in here without using all your allowance." She said with a grin on her lips before the three of them started laughing.

Launch snorted as she hung up her dress on the rack. "Shut up Maron, we already know your dad works at JJ Enterprise."

"JJ Enterprise?" Bulma said surprised. But that was Ashely's grandpa's company. She suddenly remembered that her own grandfather hadn't invented the dino capsules yet so that meant that JJ Enterprise was at their peak right now. She looked over to Maron who had a bunch of clothes folded over her arm, well that wouldn't last long.

Maron's smirk only widened as she glanced over to Bulma. "Yes you heard right, I guess you're sorry that you decided to befriend them instead of me."

"No actually I'm quite happy about it. I got over being friends with plastic dolls when I was five." Bulma smirked and crossed her arms.

"Stop thinking you're someone. You know how easily I can arrange for you to be our school's laughing stock? One word from me and the entire school will treat you like dirt."

"That's enough Maron." Launch said and got between the two girls before they started fighting.

"Mind your own business low class tramp." Maron yelled in Launch's face.

"Don't talk to her like that." Bulma growled and pushed Maron backwards. "She's worth ten of you. And soon she's the one who will have everything, while you'll be left with the scrapings that's left when everyone else will leave this idiotic school, you fucking brat."

"Bulma."

Bulma took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. Okay she had gone too far this time, she had to admit that. She couldn't go around blurting things out like that.

"Fine. You really think you're going to be someone, but soon you're going to see who around here has class and not." Bulma snatched Launch's emerald green dress from the rack and put it over the three dresses that she herself had tried on. Then she reached for the pink hat 18 was almost tearing apart in anger. "Give me that."

The elderly lady behind the counter was reading a magazine and she looked very annoyed as she saw Bulma and her friends approach her. She snorted disapprovingly and raised her brow due to their choice of attire. Then she noticed that another girl, a very valued customer also approached her. "Oh Miss Summers, how lovely to see you. How may I help you?"

Maron smirked as she passed Bulma and shoved her out of her way. "I like this dress and perhaps if you have-"

Bulma interrupted them with a light growl and pushed Maron to the side. "Excuse me but if you didn't notice, I was first in line, therefore you help me first."

The sales woman snorted again and glared down at the clothes in Bulma's arms. "I don't have time for child's play. Now Miss Summers is a very important customer so why don't you just run away to another store more suited for you."

Bulma suddenly became very irritated and would normally have turned on her heel and walked out without buying anything due to the lack of respect showed by the lady. "You refuse me to buy this?" She said angrily. She was going to show Maron who had class around here.

"With all due respect, with a thought of what you are currently wearing I don't think you can afford clothes from this store, much less all these, so please go back with it all and leave the store for customers." The lady gave a snobbish laugh which Maron and her friends joined in on.

Maron turned to Bulma with a grin on her pink lips. "What did you expect Bulma? Stop trying to be someone you're not."

Bulma ignored her and picked up her credit card from her purse. Launch who stood behind her placed a hand on Bulma's arm. "Come on let's just go, we've got nothing to prove to her." She whispered.

Bulma just pulled herself free and held up her card to the lady. "Just..take..the..fucking..card." Bulma spelled out each word with a growl.

The woman rolled her eyes and started scanning the barcodes of the four dresses and the hat. "Oh please don't embarrass yourself further Bulma, this is really pathetic, right?" Maron turned to her friends and rolled her eyes in humor.

"So would that be all miss? Or would you like take up more of my precious time than you already have?" The woman sneered.

"Oh yes I would like this one as well." Bulma smiled and took the black dress that was at the top of Maron's pile of clothes. "Let me pay for this as well, then maybe you can go and buy yourself a new personality Maron."

The cashier swiped Bulma's platinum card through the register and tiredly waited for the card to be declined as she hit the sale button. A second later her grey eyes were filled with genuine shock and her jaw fell as Bulma's card accepted the total worth of the clothes. The entire sum of the buy was far over what Miss Summers used to buy, it was a fantasy sum that she had seen few cross.

"Yes, well I would like two separate bags please." The blue haired girl stood there with a delightful smirk on her lips.

"Oh why of course miss, I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't worry, we will never come back." Bulma interrupted and reached for the two bags and handed one to Maron who along with May and Zangya stood baffled. "Here you go Maron, hope you like your new dress, you have to wear it for me some day." Bulma smirked and turned and walked out of the stores with her stunned friends following her.

It took the walk through the mall and out on the parking lot before anyone showed any kind of reaction. Chichi was the first one to regain her conscious and she started to laugh like crazy until tears sprung free. The other girls joined her and it seemed like they were all trying to grasp what had happened.

"Oh my gosh Bulma, that was incredible." Chichi said between laughs and dried her eyes with her jacket. "Did you guys see Maron's face in there? It was priceless."

"Tell me about it, I wish I had brought a camera." Launch said while she waved her hands infront of herself to cool off.

The jokes continued while they climbed inside the car. As 18 backed out from the parking space she looked at Bulma through the rearview mirror. "But Bulma how did you pull that off? These clothes are worth several hundred of thousands." She asked curiously.

Bulma squirmed under their curious gaze and leaned back in the seat, and she who had been doing so well. "Well my family is sort of rich, but I don't want to appear better than anyone else so that's why I rather not tell people." Well at least that's how she wished it was. She had been born into money and never been given a chance to be a normal kid. Finding true friends had been hard, Launch was going to have it slightly better when she became rich. She already had her true friends by her side.

Chichi placed her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "We understand, we like you for who you are though, and we're not going to tell anyone about this if you don't want to."

"Thanks Chi." Bulma said and returned her aunt's reassuring smile.

"So if I can ask, how much money do you have?" 18 asked her. "Thousands? Millions?"

"I don't really know, but I think it's more like billions."

"Billions?!" 18 yelled and turned around in her seat making Launch grab a hold of the steering wheel to prevent them from ending up in the ditch. Launch slapped 18 over her head making her turn and grab the steering wheel again. "Billions? Are you serious?" She almost whispered and looked back at Bulma through the mirror.

"Yes 18 I'm that rich, or well my family is, I don't have access to all the money thought." She said with a sad smile when thinking of her parents at home again. "But please you guys don't tell anyone about this, let it be our secret. Not even Goku can now." Bulma pleaded and turned to Chichi who sat beside her.

"We promise." Chichi answered giving Bulma a big hug.

**oOo**

* * *

_Bulma has finally had the chance to spend some time with her mother. Maybe enough time for her to be able to get herself into Capsule Corporation soon. But at a cost. Next time she can hopefully stay out of trouble..._

_*And one more thing. Please go along with my crazy imagination. My idea is that the money that Bulma used is not from a bank account. The money that people use here are locked to the card itself. Therefore Bulma was able to take all her money back with her to the past :)_


	15. Progress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

Just realized how much I write about smoking (especially in this chapter). Sorry, it's the 80's, who didn't smoke then? But you know, smoking is bad, just saying... ;) Anyway go on with the reading... and yeah smoking kills X(

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma rested her head in her hand as she continued to doodle her initials in her textbook. She got stuck on filling in the b of her last name, and her pen almost broke through. Bulma glanced over to where Chichi and Goku where sitting at the other end of the classroom. Yesterday she and Gina had talked things over, it was time to visit the Brief residence and find some much needed information. Her time here had already become prolonged more than necessary, she couldn't stay much longer. And if Launch wasn't going to take the first step then Bulma had to do something about it herself. Now she only needed to wait until the next lesson until she could meet up with her mother and ask her what she was up to this afternoon.

"Well let's wrap it up for today." Their teacher in biology took his goggles off. "You'll get more information about the science project next week, until then I hope you'll all have nice weekend."

Then the bell rang and Bulma hurried to take her white lab coat off. Finally she was going to have a lesson with Launch again so she could invite herself over to her mother's house.

"Oh yes and before you all leave I would like you all to take a piece of paper and write your name on it, and then leave it in this box." Their teacher said and held it up so everyone could see it before he placed it on his desk.

When Bulma hung her coat up over her chair she noticed Chichi slide over to her with Goku in tow. "Okay so I have something I really wanna talk to you about."

"Shoot." Bulma said and picked up her books.

Chichi grinned and motioned for her boyfriend to go on without her. "Well I was thinking it's about time we get you a boyfriend, how does that sound?"

Bulma paused in her process of trying to fit her science book into her backpack. "Oh is that so? Well I suppose I can partly agree to that." A new boyfriend didn't sound too bad, going without sex for this long was starting to get to her. Although she didn't need to tell her aunt it wasn't so likely she would make a pass at someone at this school.

"Awesome. So as you might already know, one of the guys on the football team is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" Chichi asked her as they walked for the door.

"Well it's been a long week so a party sounds nice, I guess everyone's going?" Bulma asked as she dropped her piece of paper in the box on their way out.

"Anyone who's with the team is going to be there, which is a lot of people. I was thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to find someone for you."

Goku who had been waiting for them outside grabbed Chichi's hand and leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Chichi was smiling when she returned her attention to Bulma. "So anyway, you're coming right?"

"I'll think about it alright." Bulma answered and turned her head so that they wouldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Well as long as the answer is yes you can think about it till after class." Chichi winked as they stopped by her locker to change books.

When Bulma walked in to the classroom she tried looking for her mother, but it seemed she was the only blue haired girl in there. She walked to the back of the room where 18 and Tien sat together on the row of benches beside the windows, both of them nodded their head as she approached them. As the lesson was about to start and there was no sight of Launch, Bulma started wondering where her mother could have gone off to, she was usually never late. She was quite anxious to get herself invited to Launch's place, not really wanting to stay here any longer.

Bulma turned in her seat. "So where's Launch at? I thought we all had math together?"

"She's in advanced math and that's on Mondays, so she has no more lessons this week." Tien answered her.

Her dad just shrugged as Bulma raised her brow. Great another thing no one had told her about. Bulma was just about to get out of her seat and leave class when Goku appeared from no where and blocked her while he greeted Tien. Seeing her look up at him he smiled at her as if just realizing she was sitting there.

"Hey Bulma, did Chichi invite you to the party tomorrow?" He asked and sat down beside Chichi in the seats just infront of Bulma.

"She did." Bulma smiled back and got up from her seat.

He looked at her as she got up. "You're coming right? Vegeta is driving, I'm sure he can pick you up too if you want."

Not that that fact made it more interesting but Bulma nodded. "Yeah I'm thinking of it, but I'll talk to you guys later about that, I'm just-"

"Move in." A grumpy voice interrupted her mid sentence.

Bulma turned her head and saw Vegeta standing there motioning for her to sit down. When she didn't move he walked forward gently pushing her with him until she was back in her seat. Bulma frowned and was just about to tell him she was leaving but then their teacher closed the door and began their lesson. She sighed and decided just to hang out there for a while until she could excuse herself and go to the bathroom.

Goku turned around in his seat. "So how did it go?"

"Fine, just shut up about it." Vegeta snapped back at him.

Bulma looked up at him a little curious about what they were talking about. When Vegeta caught her studying him he glanced at her.

"What do you want?" He sounded really irritated, big change from the quite happy mood he was in just before lunch.

"Nothing." Bulma muttered and rolled her eyes. This guy's mood really could change in a heartbeat.

In the front of the classroom their teacher picked up a chalk. "So today we're starting on a new chapter. At the end of this term I want you to be able to solve equations like this in your sleep." He said and wrote down a long series of numbers and letters.

While their teacher continued their lesson Bulma turned her head towards the window. The sun was still shining bright outside and the younger kids out there still played in shorts and t-shirts. But it didn't change the fact that at home they still had the entire summer a head of them, graduation, prom and all the other things she had planned together with Abby and Tina. What Bulma hadn't told her parents was that she was even thinking of coming with them to their cabin in North city. Right now everything felt so hopeless for some reason, it was so bad she had even started missing her parents, and Trunks of course. The thought of her brother almost made things worse, what if she never got to see him again?

Trying to rid herself of the negative thoughts Bulma turned her head. Well at least she had her family here, that was something at least, even though they didn't know her yet, it was still better than nothing. Placing her head on her bench she turned her eyes to the boy sitting beside her instead. Bulma watched while Vegeta was trying to work on his equations, her lip quirked as she noticed how horrible he was at them.

"No it's four Vegeta. You forgot to divide it in two before taking the x away." Bulma pointed out before he started with the next question.

His ebony eyes turned to stare at her before he looked down at his notebook. He growled and erased his answer as he realized his mistake.

"I didn't ask you for help, now did I?" He said irritated and turned the page.

Bulma just smiled. "No but you clearly needed it." She answered him.

"Don't tell me what I need. Besides who are you to correct me? You haven't even fucking opened your own book." Vegeta growled and pulled his notebook further away from her eyes.

"I just didn't feel like doing math." Bulma answered lazily and tried to peek at his numbers.

"Well then stay out of mine." He answered, bothered that she was correcting him.

Bulma continued to watch him write down his answers, his equations were really bad but it didn't seem like he cared since he mostly looked for the answers in the back of the book.

"No that's supposed to be-"

Vegeta sat up straight and glowered at her. "I said stay the fuck away from my math."

Bulma was just about to reply him when she noticed that the teacher was standing behind Vegeta looking down at her and her unopened book. "Miss Brief, right?" He asked and looked down at his papers. "Maybe you would like to tell us the answer to question number six?"

Bulma blushed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Very well." The teacher answered and moved towards the front again.

Bulma opened her book and started scribbling down the answers directly in the book. She still glanced over to Vegeta's book once in a while, although more discreetly than before.

But apparently not discreetly enough. He slammed his book shut and leaned back in his seat proceeding to stare her down. Bulma met his stare but as he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked him.

"I thought this was what you wanted to do." He answered with a shrug and started playing with his eraser, throwing it up and down. "So how about it cutie, you'll come to the party with me tomorrow, right?" He grinned down at her.

Bulma frowned. "I see what you're doing, message received. You can go back to study, I won't try to help you." She replied and held her hands up in defeat.

"Tell me when you change your mind." He said and surprised her by pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Bulma grabbed his hand. "Vegeta we talked about this, I'm not interested."

"So you keep saying." He said nonchalantly and kept his hold on her hand.

Wasn't this guy pissed off two seconds ago? Bulma thought. Bulma closed her eyes. Yes he was very handsome, and nice when he wanted to and sure he was her age right now and unmarried. But it did not mean she could date him. _Right?_ Shocked Bulma opened her eyes, **that** thought had definitely not crossed her mind. It was all Gina's fault for suggesting something so stupid, she would not give in to Vegeta's stupid persuasions. Bulma pulled her hand free and pleadingly looked up at him. "Vegeta, please."

"Those words, however, I do recognize." He almost purred by her ear.

Angrily Bulma slapped him over his chest. Vegeta just kept on grinning as he leaned back. "I would like to hear you say those words more often." He murmured.

Surprising them both Bulma grabbed Vegeta's nipple and twisted it between her fingers. She leaned really close so that her not so hushed whisper wouldn't be heard by everyone. "Seriously! How can you not see that I'm not interested in you? Stop bothering me or else I'll hurt you for real." When she let him go and leaned back in her seat Vegeta was sitting there with a blank face.

"Is that a promise?" He smirked back at her. Then something in his eyes changed and he started laughing and rubbed his soar chest. "Geez woman that actually stung, where did you learn that?"

"I have a broth-" Bulma bit her lip as she noticed their teacher standing crossed arm infront of them.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" He asked which brought the entire class to raise their heads and look. Bulma just shook her head.

Thirty minutes later and without any more mishaps their teacher dismissed the class. Bulma took extra long packing her things in her back, and stayed behind while everyone else walked out of the classroom. She looked around and when she was the only one left she approached the teacher who was busy collecting his papers. When he noticed her standing there apparently waiting for him he looked up. He seemed somewhat surprised and had a look that said 'and what do you want then?'.

"Miss Brief, enjoyed my lesson did you?" He asked as he slid his things down in his briefcase.

Bulma uncrossed her arms and placed her bag on his desk. "I would like to be in the advanced math class, the same as Launch Brief is in."

His hands that was about to put the last book down the briefcase stilled for a moment. Then he nodded, threw the book in and closed the case.

The rather young teacher looked skeptically at her. "Oh you would? Even when you barely pay attention in this class? To me it looked like you were more interested in talking to Mr. Ouji."

Bulma grumbled. "That's only because I already know all these things, and he was talking and I..." She shook her head, he wasn't interested in listening to all her rambling and excuses. "Okay I really just would like to take the advanced class."

"Well anyone is of course allowed to take whatever classes they want, but it's my job to advice people not to if I believe they couldn't handle it."

"Trust me I can handle it." Bulma said and went up to the board finishing the equation on the board. When she put the chalk down she turned around and saw the teacher study the board before nodding.

"That is actually correct." He said bemused. And suddenly he seemed to warm up. "Well I've never seen anyone so enthusiastic to change course, and since you seem to know what you're doing I will let you prove yourself." He opened his briefcase again and picked up a blue book. "Come to my class on Mondays instead, we still have room so go to the office first thing on Monday to get your new schedule."

**oOo**

* * *

Chichi tapped her foot and looked around. "Where the hell is Bulma?" She said out loud to no on in particular. "I thought she was right behind us."

Her boyfriend shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even think I remember her coming out from the classroom."

Tien, however, patted Vegeta on the shoulder. "Great job Vegeta, you got her detention. Nice way to get a girl to like you."

Vegeta frowned and looked down the hallway. "What it's not my fault she wants to talk to me." He muttered and looked back at his friend.

Unexpectedly everyone gave him a look that said 'as if'. Vegeta growled at them. "So are you happy if I go get myself detention as well? That would be fair?"

Goku grabbed his arm as he started leaving. "No come on Vegeta, we didn't mean it like that, don't get him more angry."

"Yeah come on man, we were going to rehearse today." Tien said annoyed.

As they watched Vegeta push his way through the crowd 18 started laughing and elbowed Tien in the ribs. "Who's getting detention now?" She said and continued laughed as she saw the irritated look on Tien's face, almost expecting him to follow.

**oOo**

* * *

As Vegeta peeked his head into the classroom he saw Bulma standing infront of the board scribbling some numbers and signs beside the equation their teacher had lined up at the beginning of the lesson. The teacher stood leaned against his desk watching her progress, looked like he was pleased with where she was going cause he nodded to himself every once in a while. When she was done she put the chalk down and turned to talk to the teacher who then he handed her a book with a smile.

When the teacher passed Vegeta in the door he nodded politely. "Mr Ouji."

Vegeta was surprised when Bulma flashed him a smile. "Hey Vegeta, you waited for me?" Guess what? I'm in advanced math now." She said happily as she followed him out from the classroom. Most of the students had either gone to their last lesson or went home for the weekend so they were almost alone walking down the hallway.

Vegeta raised his brow. "You in advanced math?" Although he had a small smirk on his lips as he said it. "Are you kidding me, that's like geek level." He teased her.

"Well Mr Ouji that's another thing you don't know about me, I'm a math geek." Bulma grinned and nudged his arm. "In secrecy though." She added and placed her finger over her lips.

He gave her an amused expression and she grinned back at him. "Guess you didn't think of dating one of those."

Vegeta didn't miss a beat. "Of course I've thought of it, who haven't wanted to bang a hot teacher."

Bulma faltered and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What the fuck Vegeta can't you just.. just."

He walked back towards her with a grin on his lips. "You mean stop fantasizing about you in a very short skirt, teaching only me?"

Suddenly he turned and pushed her up against the closest locker, trapping her between his arms. Bulma lost her breath and something tingled in her stomach as he pushed his body into hers. Being a head taller than her Vegeta stared down at her with an intensity in his eyes which she had never seen before. He leaned in even closer and Bulma's breath caught in her throat. His hand reached up and cupped her cheek, tilting her head upwards.

His lips hovered precisely above hers and she swallowed nervously. "Please Vegeta will you stop it already." Her voice was weaker than she had intended to, but she barely dared to move her lips. "I don't want something like this ruining our friendship." Bulma pressed her books closer to her chest like a protection between their bodies and tried to back up further in to the locker behind her.

Vegeta tilted his head away from her lips and she felt his breath fanning over her cheek. His hand found a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger. "You know woman, we don't have a friendship to ruin so I don't see what the problem is." He smirked at her expression, she looked like a prey not knowing if he was going to pounce or not.

Bulma finally felt some sense return to her and she rolled her eyes. "That's very mature of you to say Vegeta. And a good relationship can't only be based on sex, it requires friendship as well. So what I think you're referring to his something, let's say shorter, and I'm not interested in a weekend fling."

"Who says I'm talking about a weekend fling?" He said and let his finger slid down her cheek. "We could always try and see how far we could get."

This time Bulma actually frowned. "There's no use trying to seduce me into wanting you." Whatever it was making her legs feel like jelly, it was not him. She placed her hand on his chest to distance herself from him. "Right now the most important thing to me is being friends with Launch.. and Chichi and 18 of course. And that means you and I will never happen."

"Why do you say that now? Aren't we combinable? I assure you I won't take up all your time" He smirked and let his thumb follow the contour of her lower lip, it trembled under his touch.

Bulma grabbed his wrist and brought his hand away from her mouth. She didn't feel comfortable having him this close, these feelings were alarming and she didn't enjoy having them. Although she just couldn't find the strength to push him off of her. Bulma sighed and lowered her eyes. "Just look what happened between Maron and you guys. I don't think it's worth losing you all as friends, I just want to be able to hang out with you guys without any more drama coming my way, okay?"

"So that's all?" Vegeta pushed away from the locker but still had her trapped between his arms with his hands resting on either side of her face.

"That and the fact that I have absolutely no interest in you." Bulma met his eyes and expected to see the reflection of rejection there, but was met with his usual coal black eyes.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them and shocked Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder, and to her horror Goku and Tien was standing there watching them, one with an amused expression the other with raised brows. Having those two look at her like that made her realize what the hell she actually was doing and Bulma slid out from in between Vegeta's arms like nothing had happened. Bulma cursed under her breath, nothing did happen.

"There you are, I thought Vegeta had gotten you detention for sure." Chichi said happily as she reached up with them. When Bulma didn't answer it seemed like Chichi caught on to the awkwardness and looked up to her boyfriend like she silently asked him what was going on.

"You didn't manage to get yourself detention Vegeta? Man you're losing it." 18 grinned and leaned against the lockers in between Bulma and Vegeta and slid down to the floor. "Finally, just one more lesson before weekend, can't wait to get out of here."

"Well some of us had practice to think of." Vegeta said in a gruff voice as he leaned back against the lockers.

"So is everyone going to Yamcha's party tomorrow? Looks like it's going to be crowded from what I've heard." Krillin said as he caught up with them.

"Everyone is going." Tien answered. "But perhaps it was someone special you had in mind?"

Bulma had kept her eyes on the floor as everyone else continued talking, she was trying not to run away. She barely noticed when Chichi came up beside her.

"So have you decided if you want to go yet?" Chichi smiled as Bulma glanced up at her.

"Yeah I think I'm going, it sounds like fun." Bulma smiled back.

"Great, then we can work on that other thing I asked you." Chichi grinned. But as Bulma's mood seemed quite off she frowned and glanced over to the boys. "So do you mind telling me what happened between you and the asshole over there."

Bulma gulped when Chichi raised her voice and she glanced over to Vegeta, but he stood with his back to them talking to the guys.

"I-I.. it was really nothing." She stuttered.

"Okay whatever you say, but tell me if he's bothering you." Chichi said sternly with a disapproving look over to Vegeta. "So what's your next lesson then? Almost non of us have the same." She said trying to change the subject.

Bulma blinked as she tried to remember her schedule. "Um, I have no more lessons today, math was the last."

"What the heck are you still doing here then?"

**oOo**

* * *

Chichi did have a point and therefore Bulma had gone over to the place that was the reason that she had agreed to go to school in the first place. She looked around the porch and noted that things sure looked different around here nowadays. Bulma spun around as she heard the front door open and a middle aged woman smiled warmly at her. Her grandmother seemed recognized her and to Bulma's surprise the woman leaned over and hugged her.

"Oh my, Bulma was it right? So nice to see you again, how is your head?" She wondered.

"It's just fine." Bulma blushed and remembered the last time she had been there.

Mrs. Brief opened the door wide and motioned for Bulma to come inside. "Would you like to come in for some cookies, I just took them out of the oven." She asked as she closed the door behind them.

"That would be nice, but I'm really here to see Launch." Bulma answered and looked up towards the stairs.

"Oh why she's in the kitchen, come in please." Her grandmother smiled brightly and ushered her forward.

Mrs Brief showed her to the kitchen and if Bulma wouldn't have known where it was already, all she had to do was follow the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, her favorite.

"Launch you have a friend over."

"Oh." Launch looked up from her homework and saw Bulma standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey Bulma nice to see you, whatcha doing here? No more lessons today?" Launch asked and closed the book she was reading.

"Nope all done and ready for the weekend." Bulma said while looking around in the kitchen.

"Yes finally weekend. I feel kinda bad for you guys who has so many lessons on Fridays." Launch said while following Bulma with her eyes. Bulma who seemed to study the interior of the kitchen didn't seem to have heard her. "You know you don't have to stand there, sit down and have some cookies, they're really good, my mom makes the best cookies."

Bulma turned around and blinked. "Thanks, I bet they are lovely." She said as she sat down by the table. "Mmm yeah really good, these are my favorites. So um, well.. I'm in advanced math now."

Launch looked skeptically at the girl sitting across from her. "You're in advanced math? I didn't take you for a girl who liked school."

Bulma sighed and helped herself with another cookie. "Yeah thanks, Vegeta said the same. Anyway you're in it right?"

Her mother shrugged and looked down at the book infront of her. "I need it if I want to get into Orange Star College, it doesn't necessarily mean I like it or that I'm good at it."

"You want to go to Orange Star? Why?" Bulma was surprised. She already knew that both her mother and father had gone to Green Crane College in Mifan somewhere over in South city. Why was her mother so interested in a college in East city all of a sudden?

"Well I'm not sure yet, but I think I would like to be a psychologist and Orange Star offers a great program for that."

"Oh.. well it's more than a year left so I guess you have time to think about it." Bulma said nervously and took another bite of her cookie, hoping she had not managed to change her mothers mind in some way.

Launch started laughing. "I know I know, both 18 and Chichi think I'm nuts for thinking about college already. But you know I like to be prepared, knowing I can pick whatever I want." She said and shrugged. But then she smiled and leaned back in her seat. "So advanced math, you and I. Let me just warn you about the real math geeks, pretty clingy if you know what I mean?"

"I think we'll manage." Bulma answered with a grin.

Launch still had a grin on her lips but raised her brow slightly. "Yeah you're pretty good with turning guys down aren't you? So anyway since you're here and all do you want to go through some homework?" Launch held her hands up and laughed again. "Yeah I know it's Friday, but I'm so totally after, and with the party both tomorrow and Sunday will be off limits when it comes to studies."

Bulma sighed but decided she'd better agree. "Well when you put it like that, sure, you can fill me in on what you've gone through so far."

"Great, let's grab some cookies and go upstairs to my room." Launch smiled and picked up her books.

As they came upstairs and went over to what would one day become Bulma's room Launch turned around and opened the door with her back since her hands were full.

"Please excuse the mess, I haven't really had time to clean." She said and kicked some stuff to the side and tossed her books on her bed. "Me and 18 rented a movie box just the other day when Chichi went on a date with Goku, so we could watch something if you want or else we can watch a couple of episodes of Planet Invaders."

"Well actually everything is better than homework, so you pick." Bulma laughed and bounced down on her mother's bed. The familiar plastic thud made her look behind her and down on the floor. Bulma leaned back to reach for it but Launch was faster.

"What's this?" She asked curiously and turned the cell phone over in her hands.

Bulma hesitated a little before answering. "Actually that's a phone, it's called a cell phone."

"Oh you mean like one you could call with?" When Bulma nodded she could see the surprised expression on her mother's face. "But it's so small, and there's no cord."

"I know, pretty convenient actually." Bulma's smile was strained as she took her phone back before Launch started going through her contacts.

"Did you buy it in North City? I've never seen something like it before." Launch sat down on the bed beside Bulma with her eyes still on the phone.

Bulma looked up at her mother with a grin. "No actually my grandfather's company made it."

"Wow having a portable phone would have been pretty cool, we could call each other all the time."

"I can get you one." Bulma said before she could stop herself. But then again being able to reach Launch every hour of the day didn't sound like such a bad idea, and scrambling together some parts for a phone wouldn't be that hard.

"You can? But that would probably be awfully expensive-" Then something seemed to dawn on Launch and she smiled. "But of course not for someone with your funds. Can you get one for me?"

"No problem, I'll try to-" Bulma was interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

The two girls turned towards the door as Mrs Brief came inside. "I just wanted to remember you honey that you promised to feed Mr Hercule's cat while he was away."

"Sure I'll do that later." Launch replied and turned back to her friend.

"Launch dear, Mr Hercule was very specific about the time."

"Fine mom I'll be down in a minute, I promise." Launch added when Mrs Brief didn't leave. Bulma knew her grandmother was quite picky when it came to staying on her neighbor's good side.

When Mrs Brief closed the door Launch went over to her closet and picket out a green hoodie and took it on. "Okay I'll be back in 10 minutes, or do you want to come?" She asked as she was about to leave the room.

"No I think I'll stay here with the cookies, take your time." Bulma grinned and picked up a cookie.

"Okay see you in ten, watch the movie while I'm gone."

When Launch closed the door Bulma dropped her cookie and got up from the bed and ran over to the door. Slowly she opened it and peered out, she watched her mother walk down the stairs. Bulma looked down at her watch, okay so she had ten minutes. She sneaked out and with her experience she was able to closed the door without a sound. With hurried steps she ran past her parents bedroom and down the stairs at the other end of the corridor, the one leading to what would one day become her grandparents part of the building.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma quickly closed the drawer and once again she looked down at her watch before she started to search through papers on the desk. Her grandfather was quite a slob and there was papers everywhere and some occasional magazine with questionable content. Bulma reached up and switched on the light above the messy desk. Picking up a paper she slowly started to study it, it looked like one of her grandpa's weird inventions but non that she had seen in her lifetime which meant she was probably looking through the place where he put everything on his mind down on papers. She scurried through the papers anyway just so she wouldn't miss anything, but it seemed like there was nothing that was of interest to her there.

Suddenly hearing a low beep Bulma looked up and glanced around the room to find the source of the noise. To her surprise her eyes landed on a big piece of junk that almost looked like a computer. Not thinking twice Bulma ran over to the other side of the spacious office and started to sweep away all the papers and blueprints from the machine. She could feel the excitement bubble up inside of her and it was giving her the chills. Brushing some of the papers to the ground she found the mouse and as she touched it the screen slowly came to life. It was slow and Bulma started to run out of time now, annoyed she started tapping her fingers against desk. As the old fashioned computer finally started to come to life Bulma took a deep breath in relief, but as the scent of cigarette smoke filled her nostrils she froze to the ground and felt her heart beating ten times faster. Very slowly Bulma turned around and to her horror she noticed Dr. Brief standing in the middle of the room. He had his back to her and was studying a board, but surely he must have seen her, or at least heard her?

Bulma bit her lip and slowly walked over to where her grandfather stood studying his chalkboard. "Um hi.. I-I-"

Her very young grandfather turned around and looked at her. "Well hello there, you must be one of Launch's friends." As Bulma nodded he placed his hands behind his back and turned to her. "Are you perhaps interested in science?"

Seeing the look on her grandfather's face Bulma significantly calmed down. She almost felt like laughing at her own behavior. How silly of her, Dr. Brief wouldn't even have cared even if she so went bananas in his office, she had never seen the man angry in her life.

Seeing her chance Bulma smiled and nodded again. "Yes I am, especially things that has to do with time traveling."

"Time traveling? Hmm you kids and your movies." Her grandfather muttered while going back to studying the board again. "I'd say time traveling isn't really my field, although I do have a colleague working on that."

Bulma who knew exactly which colleagues he was talking about didn't get her hopes up. So instead she turned her eyes to the chalkboard. "So gramps what are you working with here?"

"Well for a long time I've had this idea in my head on how it should be possible to combine certain things."

"That sound so interesting, tell me more will you?" Bulma mumbled and discreetly turned around and reached back to peer into Dr Brief's more personal notes to see if she could find something interesting there. Disappointed she closed the notebook, it seemed she was going to have to access the computer if she wanted more information. It didn't seem like he had any kind of interest besides his inventions. In the future he was all about checking the changes of the universe, things that could have something to do with time traveling or loopholes, anything she was looking for.

His coughing brought her out of her thoughts. He lit a new cigarette and held out the package offering her one. "Or maybe you are too young?" Bulma just smiled and accepted one of the cigarettes.

"Anyway therefore I'm trying to come up with a way to make objects compact and easy to transport with the use of the dyno transformulant chart of reducance." He continued and Bulma realized she hadn't listen to a thing he had said, but she was very familiar with the dyno formula. "But this surely must bore a girl like you."

Bulma shook her head and continued to study the calculations infront of them, her grandfather were just as fixed on them when he turned back. After a while of going through the numbers in her head and finally realizing she recognized this Bulma took a drag on cigarette and frowned. She picked up a chalk and turned her head to her grandfather. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Dr. Brief said without taking his eyes off the board. "I have it all written down elsewhere, and I don't seem to get anywhere with this at the moment."

Bulma raised her hand and erased some of the white lines replacing them with new ones. When she put down the chalk she stepped back to study her changes to the equation. Seemed so silly that her grandfather would make such a grand error, especially when he had always told her the importance of those specific numbers.

Bulma jumped when Dr. Brief started coughing again, but this time it sounded really horrible and it seemed like he had pulled smoke down his lungs. Reaching over Bulma patted him on the back. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes and trouble with breathing.

"Are you okay Mr Brief?" She asked carefully.

"Y-yes, yes." He stuttered hoarsely and hit himself over his chest. When he recovered from the worst coughs he had pure bliss written all over his face. He suddenly rushed to his desk and dug up a blueprint from underneath all his papers.

Bulma heard him talking to himself, and while he scribbled down notes at three different places he also made a phone call and lit another cigarette. By experience Bulma knew that when he got like this no one would be able to get any kind of contact with him until his sudden stroke of genius would end. She looked longingly over to the computer but decide it was better to leave before her mother started missing her.

**oOo**

* * *

_I'm all about language (even though it might not seem so with my shitty spelling sometimes) so please don't hate on me because of my bad math. I suck at math, so hopefully you math geeks didn't ditch this chapter because of some bad equations. Tried to make it as general as possible ;) _

_And yay for Vegeta for stepping up and going for the physical stuff,_** someone**_ has to do_** something **_right? And yay for Bulma who has made some progress, at least she made it into the lab ;)_


	16. It's a Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

The blond girl reached out her hand and lightly touched the strap to the green dress. "Wow Launch, that really is a nice dress." She exclaimed in adoration.

"Thank you." Launch answered happily and glanced down at the emerald green dress Bulma had gotten for her.

A passing guy grinned at the blue haired girl. "Damn, that's a nice dress."

Launch was smiling proudly has she joined her friends on the couch. As she sat down she straightened out her emerald green dress and looked at it with joy in her eyes.

Bulma studied her mother and as she looked up Launch mouthed a thank you. Bulma just grinned back at her, happy she could give something back to her mother.

Bulma was pulled back to the ongoing conversation with her aunt as said girl pushed her head to the side. "What about that guy then, he's cute isn't he?" Chichi asked and pointed over to a rather tall guy over by the stairs.

Bulma sighed. She had already spent an hour trying to convince Chichi that she in fact wasn't interested in Yamcha and when the poor guy had finally given up on her he had left to go hit on someone else. Chichi hadn't been happy that Bulma had refused to let him show her around the house, most likely to his bedroom. And this thing started to become nuisance to her. A lot of the boys she was introduced to was in fact rather handsome and Bulma had to remind herself several times that these guys were at least twenty years older than her.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ever since her first time, this was as long as she had gone without sex. Whether it had been long term relationship sex or just hook up sex she had never been forced to go without like this. And she knew it was starting to get to her. Based on her reaction yesterday as Vegeta had pushed her up against that locker with his body pressed so hard into hers, she should have been pissed, not reacting to his lustful advancement. Bulma shook her head, she didn't even want to think about that little incident.

"There you guys are." The girls looked up as 18 approached them and threw herself down on the couch. "So when are you going to tell us what that between you and Vegeta yesterday was?"

Bulma scowled and wondered if 18 had the ability to read her mind. "What it was?"

"Now you're boring and you now it." Launch teased while poking at Bulma's arm.

"My answer is the same as last time, nothing happened, he was just being his usual asshole self." Bulma grumbled.

18 smirked evilly. "What you don't even find him a little attractive? Seen those abs of his?"

"Yeah in fact I have, it's quite hard to miss when he and the other guys takes off their shirts every chance they get. And for the record they haven't made me want to jump him, I don't find him even a little attractive."

18 started snickering. "Not even a little? You looked quite hot and bothered from being trapped in between that locker and his chest yesterday, sure you didn't _**feel**_ anything?" She questioned with a grin on her lips.

Bulma's jaw clenched. Had the girls seen her and Vegeta yesterday? Or maybe it was just so that Goku and Tien was having trouble keeping things to themselves. Either way Bulma wasn't fond of the idea that her entire family were going to try and pair her up with Vegeta of all guys.

"Come on girls leave her alone, there's a million guys that's better than him, right B?" Chichi said almost irritated and wrapped her arm around Bulma's shoulders.

"B?" Bulma was still trying to get used to her new nickname but was glad that she at least had an ally in Chichi. Who was also the only one not bothering her with this entire Vegeta thing when Bulma herself barely knew what had happened. "You're absolutely right, anyone is better than Vegeta. But hey Launch isn't that the guy you have a crush on?" Bulma suddenly grinned and nodded her head towards the back of the room, determined to get the attention away from herself.

Launch raised her brow, but turned around in her seat. "But that's Tien.. Oh, no sorry not drunk enough for that yet." Launch mused as she caught onto what Bulma meant. But what drinks she had gotten so far was enough to make her wave their friends over.

Both Krillin and Tien came over to them. "Hey girls, enjoying yourselves?"

Bulma didn't miss the look her parents were giving each other, but Launch blushed and shyly turned her head away.

18 on the other hand grinned as she held up her already empty cup. "Yeah sure we are, but it would be better if we had drinks, why don't you guys go get us some." She demanded with a nod over to the beer.

"Why don't you go get your own-" Tien looked down at Krillin as his friend suddenly elbowed him.

"Sure, we'll be right back." Krillin interrupted with a smile and pushed Tien with him over to the beer.

Tien waited patiently for Krillin to explain himself.

"So I've been thinking, do you think I have a shot at her?" Krillin asked and timidly glanced over to their friends. "I mean, you think I can ask her out since she seems to have no interest in Vegeta?"

Tien's lip quirked. "Hell yeah Krillin just go for it, Bulma is hot."

"You don't think Vegeta will be mad with me then?" Krillin asked still unsure.

Tien rolled his eyes and filled himself a cup. "It is Vegeta we're talking about, but hey he's the one who said everything is fair and love and war right?" Tien said remembering the time at the pool party. "And if he's not here to claim his chance he's losing it."

Krillin shrugged and picked up another cup to fill. "Yeah you're right, but I still feel he will be pretty pissy with me if I make a move on someone he's got an eye on."

"He's got an eye on everyone man, besides it's clear Bulma isn't interested or she would have been the one being upstairs right now." Tien said meaningful and nodded to the stairs.

Krillin glanced up at his friend with raised brows. "He tired that quickly did he?" So what about you then? You seem to have a thing for Bulma as well."

Tien blinked before smiling. "Sure she's pretty and all and I don't mind saying that, but I'm not really interested I was just messing with Vegeta, you know I have someone else in mind."

"Who's on your mind?" Goku suddenly appeared behind them and with a grin he placed an arm around his buddies shoulders.

"Well not you at least." Tien cringed and shoved his elbow back at Goku's ribs. "And give this to your girl." He said and held up a cup of beer.

The boys returned with the beverage for the girls and Krillin smoothly sat down beside Bulma. First downturn, she didn't seem to drink, but it didn't set him back and they soon engaged in a very nice conversation. Score for Krillin, he got her to laugh.

Bulma smiled, she had always liked talking to Krillin, he was pretty funny when he wanted to, and most importantly he was kind. She looked over to where Launch and 18 sat arguing about something, her aunt was lucky to get together with such a nice guy. 18 just had to realize she had him there. But it wouldn't take that long, they had gotten together in high school so that would mean that her aunt soon would start noticing Krillin. Besides that Bulma wondered whether Krillin had any interest in 18 yet, or if he also was just as oblivious to what his friend would come to mean to him.

"So how well do you know 18 and-" Something behind Krillin's caught her eye and Bulma glanced over to the staircase where Vegeta was walking down the stairs with a cute dark haired girl in tow. Bulma's smile faltered. Annoyed she watched as the girl grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. He listened and then to Bulma's surprise he turned to the girl and smiled nodding his head before they parted with each other. Bulma raised her brow, it was a strange feeling going through her as she saw him together with that girl, and it was really odd to see her family with other persons. Because there was no doubt in what they had been doing, and somehow that bothered Bulma to no end.

Vegeta quickly spotted them, it might have had something to do with Goku trying to get his attention.

He glanced over to Bulma who was staring impolitely at him. Her frown didn't seem to bother him, maybe he was just used to it by now. "So who'll get me a beer?"

"Here take mine." Bulma said and held up her untouched cup without looking back at him.

"I knew you would warm up to me sooner or later, woman." He whispered into her ear and grinned down at her when she glanced back at him.

"As if." Bulma frowned and looked away.

Just a little after midnight and when everyone had started to get their fill of the generous supply of alcohol someone started to clear out some space in the living room. Bulma suspected that they were going to make room for the people who was in the mood for some drunken dancing. But as people stumbled over to the open space in the living room and sat down on the floor Bulma raised her brow wondering what kind of party she had been invited to. As someone called out truth or dare Bulma's jaw almost dropped to the floor, of course they couldn't be serious.

But has Chichi stood up and tried to pull Bulma with her the blue haired girl simply refused to get up. "We're going to play truth or dare at a party? Are you guys serious? That's something you do at an eight-year-old's birthday." Bulma said in distaste, absolutely refusing to move any closer to the ring.

Her mother who was sitting beside her on the couch leaned into her with a grin on her lips. "Not at all, and how else do you expect to get a handsome guy to make out with you?" Launch slurred.

Bulma frowned down at her mother. "It's a stupid game and I don't want to make out with anyone, and neither should you." Bulma frowned, she didn't want to watch her mother make out with anyone either.

"Not even with Vegeta?" Launch asked and pointed over to the ring that had formed and to Bulma's surprise the guys in her family had all joined it. Seriously which seventeen year-old did this voluntarily at a keg party?

Once again Bulma frowned down at her mother. "I don't want to kiss anyone here, and especially not Vegeta." She hissed and crossed her arms.

"Not even a little?" 18 chuckled close to Bulma's ear.

"No I agree with Bulma, stop trying to match her up with Vegeta already." Chichi grimaced and pushed 18 away.

"What's up with you Chi? I thought you liked the idea of everyone in our group dating, haven't you been trying to set up Launch and Tien for like a year now?" 18 said and put her hands on her hip, with a disappointed pout on her lips.

"There's a **_huge_** difference." Chichi argued.

18 now had a lewd smirk on her lips. "Actually despite his height I've heard Vegeta's is pretty big."

"Okay that's gross 18. Then why don't you get together with him yourself? If I wanted to set her up with someone within the group I'd rather pick Krillin." Bulma's dark haired aunt almost growled out.

Bulma sighed and raised her hands to call for a truce. "Hey you guys, you can stop arguing I'm still not in, count me out."

"Don't be so boring Bulma, we're here to get you a boyfriend." Chichi said and tried to pull Bulma off the couch.

Bulma stubbornly staid in her seat. "I never agreed to that."

Chichi threw her hands up in the air. "Fine whatever, if you don't really want to I won't push you, come Launch let's get you a spot besides Tien." She said and grabbed on to Launch instead.

"Oh so now you're moving on to me? Awesome." Launch said tiredly and rolled her eyes.

18, however, was still clinging on to Bulma. "Come on B Chan, let's get you laid."

She'd never seen her aunt trying to be so persuasive, but Bulma just shook her head. "No honestly 18 this is far too embarrassing, I'm going home now."

Bulma got up from her seat on the couch and decided to leave. She had come to have a good time and for once not think about the situation she was in. But everything at this place reminded her on how stupid she was for even talking or spending time around her parents and family now that she had Launch wrapped around her finger. Maybe it was that little inkling at the back of her head that was telling her that there was no way home that made her look passed the danger and continue spending time around these people.

She started walking for the front door and when she walked passed the ring she could feel the look Chichi was giving her. Bulma didn't really care, she just wanted to get out of there and go home to where her aunt tried to talk her out of sex instead of pushing her into it. Bulma took one last glance at her family, she was done with these kind of things, there would be no more school for her after this.

But it seem faith had another plan for her as 18 suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ring instead of towards the door. Bulma glanced down at the hand that was holding her. Scowling she looked up at 18 and tried to pull herself free. 18 on the other hand just glanced back at her and nodded towards the ring. Bulma just shook her head and once again tried to pull her hand free, this time 18 let her go and not expecting this Bulma fell backwards.

Stumbling backwards in her heels Bulma tried to turn and catch herself but she unexpectedly crashed into someone. She gasped as an ice cold beer spilled down the front of her dress. "What the fuck." She cried out irritated and bent forward.

"I am so sorry about that, here take these." The boy who she had collided with turned around and picked up some napkins from the table. But as he turned around and handed them over to her his eyes widened. "Bulma?"

Taking her eyes off her dress she looked up and saw the adorable green haired boy she somehow had become infatuated with and her anger suddenly faded. Zarbon didn't have his usual bright smile on his lips but Bulma still couldn't keep from biting her own lip.

"Oh hey it's you." Bulma blushed and pressed the napkins against her cleavage. Luckily her dress was black with deep pink stripes along the sides so the beer hadn't fucked up her dress too much, which was lucky, she didn't feel like leaving anymore.

"I'm really sorry about that, I hope I didn't ruin your dress." He said and discreetly checked her out while she cleaned her dress.

"No don't, it's okay, it's my fault since I'm the one that fell." Bulma smiled and discreetly reached inside the dress to dab the napkins against her wet bosom. Her cheeks were slightly heated as she threw the wet napkins on the table. "I was just about to go."

Zarbon looked over to the ring of people who had already started playing. "You were going to play truth or dare? Great, now I finally have a reason to join." He said with his sexy smile plastered over his lips and to her surprise he grabbed her hand and led her towards the rest of the people.

**oOo**

* * *

"Okay moving on to the next, Raditz spin the bottle."

The dark haired boy leaned forward and spun the bottle, as it slowed down and finally stopped he looked up at the dark haired girl it pointed to. "Chi." The boy said and leaned back with a grin. "So truth or dare."

"Truth." Chichi quickly answered after she took a quick glance at the boy. She did not particularly like her boyfriend's brother when he was drunk and she knew he would make her do something incredible embarrassing if she had picked dare.

"Truth, eh? Then tell me, was my brother your first kiss? And if not who was it?"

Chichi humphed and crossed her arms. "No Goku was not my first kiss, not even my second. And since you have to know, even though I believe you already knew about it, my first kiss was with...Vegeta."

Not lingering on the answer Chichi quickly leaned forward and grabbed the bottle spinning it hard. After a couple of turns the bottle slowed down and pointed to the blond girl sitting almost next to her.

Before she looked up a huge grin was plastered upon her lips. "So 18, what will it be? Truth or dare?" Chichi said with a sweet voice and Bulma almost thought she saw her aunt glance over to Vegeta.

18 seemed to ponder for a while but then she nodded over to her friend. "I would like a dare."

The grin almost turned evil on her aunt's lips. "Okay 18 then why don't you.. give a lap dance to Vegeta."

"I'm going to get you for this." The blond girl growled before she got up on her feet.

With the sound of a chair being moved into the ring Bulma buried her head in her hands and refused to look up until the laughter and music had been turned down. Honestly this guy was given way too much attention. That's probably the reason to why he was such a stubborn man chauvinistic moron. Her aunts should know better than to play around with his ego even though it was to settle a stupid score among themselves.

"Well look at that, Bulma it is." Hearing her name for the first time Bulma glanced up at her aunt and to her horror she noticed that the tip of the bottle was pointed straight at her.

18 glanced down at Chichi with a glint in her eyes. "I told you I would get back at you, I just didn't think it'd be this soon." She mused and looked over to Bulma. "Okay Bulma truth or dare?"

Bulma bit her lip. She really was a different kind of stupid for letting a mere, but very handsome, boy affect her decisions like this. Wasn't it this kind of direct attention she wanted to stay away from? Bulma felt like banging her head against something hard, she really should have left earlier, then she wouldn't have to go through this. It wasn't like she was scared of what her aunt could come up with, but any kind of dare would definitely attract unwanted attention. But then again, she didn't feel up for being asked about her past either. Stupid emotions getting the best of her, she grumbled to herself, well it was going to stop from now on, she was getting up and leaving after she finished this round.

18 raised her brow as she leaned back. "I have a lot of questions about your escapades in the north, you people up there must keep warm somehow right?" she said with a wicked grin on her lips.

"I.. I- I pick dare." Bulma blurted out without a thought. She did not want to answer any kind of questions.

18's grin just widened and Bulma realized she had just been tricked. No she didn't, Bulma gasped, 18 was going to make her do something really embarrassing now.

"Dare it is." 18 grinned, but it wasn't directed towards her blue haired niece but to the dark haired girl next to her. "Just incase we have been neglecting our favorite guy this evening, Bulma why don't you come over here and give our hunky quarterback a big kiss."

As if she had been slapped Bulma snapped her head up to look over to Vegeta, shit didn't he say he was their quarterback? Or was there more than one on a team? She sure hoped so.

But Bulma's hopes where crushed as a smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips, and he had the same kind of glint in his eyes as 18 had, well he surely didn't seem displeased, so that had to mean he was the quarterback in question.

Although he looked rather suspicious when he took a second to glance over to the two girls that had tried their best to keep him and the new girl from each other so far. But as his eyes turned back to Bulma he had an expectant look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips grew.

"Well go on then, we're waiting."

The fluttering butterflies Bulma had had in her stomach when her dare was called out had now turned into some kind of overgrown monster moths that were currently eating away like starved at her stomach. She wasn't sure if the look on her face was showing her dread or her nausea, probably both, which couldn't be a pretty sight.

She inwardly slapped herself. Come on it's just a kiss, she chided herself, it's nothing else. Yes it was just a simple kiss, but it was with Vegeta. Bulma grimaced as she approached the man or rather the boy who had been the second most important male to her when she grew up, well at least until she had turned twelve.

But after that? When she thought about it, all she really had left of him was old glorified memories. So why did things need to be so complex around Vegeta nowadays? She was sure that if she hadn't given him the attention he sought for he probably wouldn't have that look on his face right now. And she was after all a very popular girl and turned down guys on a daily, or well weekly basis, but why the hell was it so difficult when it came to Vegeta?

All she could tell was that there wasn't a smile on her lips when she slumped down before him. Vegeta on the other hand had a very satisfied look in his eyes when he leaned closer to her. "Hmm, well looks like I'm going to get what I want after all."

The expression on Bulma's face was rather dull when she leaned into him. "Well if this is the way you want it." Bulma whispered. "But know it's the only way you can get it."

There was a slight twitch at the corner of his lip but his smirk didn't falter. "I don't really care how I get it, just do it already, or do you want me to?"

Bulma's lips was hovering over Vegeta's, just like his had done the day before in the hallway. Her stomach churned and she slowly started chewing on her lip causing his attention to be drawn towards them instead. When their eye contact was broken Bulma finally felt like she was able to breath again and being given just a moment to inhale the much needed air she felt her usual confidence come back and she discreetly glanced up. When their eyes met this time Bulma was surprised by how much she just wanted to lean into him, to feel his lips against her own. It was like her brain couldn't comprehend the fact of who it really was sitting smirking in front of her, somehow it didn't seem to matter to her anyway. And that was what scared her so much, cause no matter what Vegeta said or did, it was her own reaction to it that she feared the most.

When the familiar tingling in her stomach kicked in Bulma exhaled in annoyance and decided not to draw it out anymore. She leaned in even closer but purposely avoided contact with his lips planting her lips on his cheek instead.

When Bulma withdrew she saw the confused frown on Vegeta's face. And before she had time to get up he grabbed her arm stopping her from moving any further away from him.

"That doesn't count as a kiss woman." He grumbled and tried to yank her closer again.

"Yeah it's cheating." One of the boys shouted and many joined his complaints.

Bulma who was glad she still had some kind of brain function left was satisfied she had gotten out of the awkward situation and didn't bother.

She just shrugged with a smile on her now cherry bitten lips. "Then maybe you should have been more specific on the conditions, as far as I know I was asked to kiss you, and that I did."

Although when she sat down in her spot again she almost came to regret her decision, come to think of it, it might have been better to just have kissed him and gotten over it, people were staring at her an awful lot. The person next to her shifted, nudging her on purpose. She tilted her head up towards Zarbon and was met with his smiling face, well at least someone agreed with her. Bulma couldn't help her own smile, this guy was just so cute.

The tingling attention was soon moved on from her as she spun the bottle. And with the quiet chatting she had with the boy next to her made her forget that she was supposed to have left after spinning the bottle. Maybe he wasn't as sweet as Kevin but he sure knew how to call out her girlish giggles. Somehow the thought of her own high schools' captain didn't quite make it for her anymore, did that mean she hadn't been in love with Kevin? Bulma was surprised that her own feelings for someone could change so fast, it had been barely a week and she was sill head over heels for this guy now?

Zarbon stopped mid sentence and glanced up. Bulma turned her head towards the ring and noticed that the bottle was pointing their way. Her stomach made a turn and she looked up to see who had spun the bottle. The brown haired kid with steel grey eyes was the one leaning into the circle, but luckily it wasn't Bulma he was looking at, he looked straight at the boy beside her.

"Brother, whatever shall we make you do tonight?" 17 said thoughtful with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Zarbon held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not afraid of anything, do your worst man."

17 raised a brow. "My worst? You know I can be real cruel when I want to."

"I have faith in my ability." Zarbon said with confidence, although it was evident he trusted his friend. "Your pick, I'll take whatever."

"Whatever? Well I think we've been listening to some really boring stuff lately, and I miss the romance, so how about a dare?" Receiving a nod 17 continued. "Then why don't you pick out the girl in this room that you find to be the most attractive, and kiss her."

"And we want to see some real action, not some PG-13 version." Bulma tried to make herself as small as possible but 17's eyes still found hers. "Oh yes you know I'm talking about you there blue-hair, don't tried to hide."

Bulma felt like growling at 17. Everyone's attention was back at her again, and yes she really wanted to disappear through the floor. But what irritated her the most was that he had to go and make Zarbon make out with some girl in front of her, great way to smother her little crush. Bulma refused to look up at the boy beside her, what point would it make? Seeing him glance around the senior cheerleaders or maybe a lucky freshman who had been snuck in to this stupid party, all so that they could feel those gorgeous lips upon theirs.

Zarbon shifted where he sat but let out a hearty chuckle. "Okay a kiss, I see. Well then I will be really specific."

Bulma felt a hand on her cheek and she barely had time to register that something was closing in on her face. She froze up in surprise as she felt the other set of lips on her mouth. But as Zarbon let his hand slide from her cheek to the back of the head Bulma didn't find herself protesting, rather helping him close the distance between them. The room seemed to quiet down around her as she was pulled towards the most gorgeous guy in the room.

Maybe if it hadn't been for the thrill of the moment Bulma might have noticed the slight change in the circle and that some of the students did indeed become rather quiet all of a sudden, their eyes glancing between the couple making out and they boy who's eyes had turned darker than the night.

Bulma could feel Zarbon nipping lightly on her lips and without hesitating she reached out her hand placing it against his chest. She felt his tongue carefully stroking her lower lips and Bulma let out a satisfied purr. But as she went in to get more of his luscious lips, to force him to do more with that tongue, he suddenly pulled back. Bulma blinked and in a second she realized that there was more in this room than those smiling lips, her cheeks suddenly burned hot like fire.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma looked down at her bright pink watch and noted that it was getting quite late, not that she hadn't partied longer and harder before, but things were starting to grow quite boring with couples and non couples making out everywhere, or throwing up everywhere.

Bulma brushed her hair out of her face as she stepped out on the balcony to get some cool air. Tiredly she leaned onto the fence and gladly accepted when the guy next to her held out a cigarette and lighted it for her. Bulma let the gray smoke seep out from between her lips and watched as it went up towards the starry sky.

How the hell she could be enjoying herself Bulma had no idea, but it seemed that the kids from the 80's could have fun too. No one would have believed that about her parents when seeing them in their older days, not even her. God what was she going to tell her parents when she eventually did come home? That Vegeta had tried to kiss her, or even better that a kid from their school had managed? And that she had liked it? No when she eventually made it out she wouldn't tell them a damn thing, say she went for a couple of weeks holiday but forgot her phone, anything but this.

Bulma suddenly jerked forward in surprise as she felt someone slap her ass, very hard as well. "I said, what's a beauty like you doing here?" A voice said from behind.

With fire spitting out of her eyes Bulma turned around towards the guy who had a nerve to touch her like that. "Touch my ass again and your crotch will be aching very soon." She spit out and stared up at the slightly taller guy standing infront her.

"Was that an invitation?" He grinned back at her.

Well it was, to get a bloody nose if he wanted to. As the guy leaned closer again Bulma fisted her hand ready to smack him if he tried something again.

But suddenly a passing guy reached out and shoved the guy over the railing. Bulma was stunned as she had certainly not expected that, so when the guy grabbed her arm and almost started dragging her away from there she spun around almost tripping.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, woman?"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked and glanced up at his familiar face, too confused to even notice the arm he wrapped around her waist. "You were watching me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "No I happened to be standing out there when the fucktard grabbed your ass." He growled out.

Bulma just raised her brow as he for a second sounded like his older self. "Bet you had your eyes on it the entire time. Besides, I was fine, I didn't need to be saved."

Vegeta sighed and decided there was no need to mention he was junior boxer. "No but the poor guy's balls did."

Not expecting that Bulma burst out laughing. "What do you care about them?"

He rolled his eyes at her but still had a smirk on his lips when he glanced down at her. "Well with girls like you out there we guys have to watch each others' backs from time to time." To make sure they didn't do anything stupid to anyone Vegeta had his mind set on.

"Well you're the one who pushed him." Bulma accused him with a smile on her lips. "And what do you mean with girls like me? Did you just insult me?"

"Frankly woman I couldn't care less whether I-" Vegeta started but was cut off when 18 came running up to them both.

Ending up almost tripping at the end, Vegeta instinctively let go of Bulma to catch his friend from an embarrassing fall.

18 hadn't even seemed to notice, maybe that was because she was in an unusual bright mood. "Finally there you are, we've been looking for you all over, almost thought you ended up upstairs." She giggled and pulled on Bulma's arm. "Now come."

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked suspicious, never knowing 18 could be this happy about something that wasn't bad or right down idiotic.

18 pointed somewhere over her shoulder. "Over there, they are waiting, I want you to meet someone." 18 grinned and dragged at Bulma's hand again.

Sighing Bulma gave in and turned around towards Vegeta before leaving. "Later." She smiled before being yanked off.

Bulma soon found herself shaking hands, or just giving the nod to a few people she had never met before and who she was sure her aunt didn't usually hang out with. Raditz was also there, and with a frown on her lips Bulma noticed that in his lap, eating away at his face, was the same girl Vegeta had been with earlier that night, come to think that she had forgotten about that.

After a very short, weird and silly introduction Bulma sat down on the couch again and became witness to her aunt making out with some guy named Red who liked playing drums. But if that wasn't bad enough Bulma was trying very hard not to look or actually do anything about the couple making out on the couch beside 18 and her guy. Bulma looked a little weary over to her mother who had also found someone to be friendly with, and that one was not Bulma's father. Between once again wondering what the hell she was sitting there for and wanting to interrupt the couple Bulma anxiously looked around. It was extremely weird seeing Launch making out with another man, things like this was not good, especially if Tien would happen to wander by and find his future wife in the arms of someone else.

Not being able to take it anymore, Bulma stood up and excused herself to deaf ears. This was not a show she wanted to stick around and watch voluntarily. It seemed she wasn't the only one who had had enough. The steel in his eyes had taken to a darker shade as 17 marched up to his sister and her new buddy.

"That's my sister you dipshit, if you value your life go stick your tongue in someone else's mouth." He growled out and grabbed a hold of 18's arm.

Getting the same kind of reaction from her as Bulma had gotten he drew back caressing his arm. "Mind your own business brother, I don't tell you who to date and not."

Apparently sensing that the calm around there was lost when the twins growled at each other Launch got up from the couch and dragged her new friend with her. With a worried look on her face Bulma followed her mother with her eyes. By the looks of it Launch wasn't sober and could end up in trouble if she wasn't careful. Bulma debated with herself if to follow or not but decided Launch was old enough to take care of herself and didn't need Bulma telling her what to do.

"Okay that's enough for you sis." 17 grumbled and dragged his sister out of the guy's lap. "Zarbon do some good and see where Raditz went will you. We've all partied enough for tonight."

Bulma turned around and noticed her prince charming standing there right beside her. Taken by surprise she was almost a little disappointed. Weren't you supposed to feel when the person you liked were close? Like a sixth sense or something? Zarbon nodded as his friend passed with his sister in tow. As 18 turned around Bulma raised her hand to say goodbye, her aunt who seemed quite defeated waved anyway but ended up turning around hurling in one of the room's bigger flowerpots.

Bulma turned as she felt Zarbon grab a hold of her hand. "Hey you disappeared on me, I missed you." He said with a sweet smile.

"I had some things to do, but hey here I am."

"Yes you are." He replied with a smile. "But unfortunately I need to leave, need a ride?"

"No thanks I'm fine, I'm going with Chichi in a while."

Zarbon nodded. "So I know we're not playing truth or dare anymore, but would it be too daring to ask for a kiss?"

Bulma was a little taken aback but as he leaned forward she didn't take long to respond. "I guess not."

"Well goodnight, I'll see you around beautiful." He said and planted a soft kiss on her lips before letting go of her hand.

Bulma smiled after him as he disappeared in the crowd. When she couldn't see him anymore something else in her line of vision caught her eye. In the doorway in front of her, Vegeta stood looking back at her. He had a very sour look on his face as he glared back at her with his ebony eyes boring into hers.

Feeling like a cheating idiot Bulma turned around and went looking for Chichi. She knew what that look on his face meant, betrayal. For what? Making out with a guy she liked? She had told Vegeta a hundred times this week that she didn't care for him in that way, and it was his own fault if he couldn't understand that. And somehow Bulma couldn't help but feel guilty when it came to Vegeta, she loved him a lot and didn't want to see him hurt like that, but how else was he to know when it was time to give up?

Relieved Bulma found her aunt in the same place as she had been with Goku an hour ago, even Launch had found her way back, alone, and so had the rest of her family done as well. Bulma halted before she reached them as her mom screamed something at Krillin. Those two seemed to have quite an heated argument, but they were way to drunk to make any sense at all to Bulma. The blue haired girl reached up and tiredly stroke her hair out of her face, had she really given up on the chance that this was still a dream? Bulma started questioning that chance again as she couldn't comprehend that it was her usually so conservative mother sitting there screaming her head off.

"She gets like that when she is drunk." Bulma glanced down to the boy sitting beside her. "It's really a change of personality, isn't it?" Tien continued and glanced over to Launch.

"Sure is." Bulma agreed. The question was simply why? Bulma had seen her parents drunk before, very drunk, but her mother had never behaved like this before, she had never been violent or anything.

Suddenly Bulma was pulled down beside her father. Slightly surprised by his move she became very interested in the crinkles of her dress all of a sudden. Of everyone in her family her father was the one she had spoken to the least and somehow it was more uneasy to sit beside him than having Vegeta trying to hit on her. She was glad when Raditz dropped by to tell his brother he was going home, wondering if anyone needed a ride. Goku told him he was alright, but subtly asked if he could take the now half sleeping Krillin with him instead.

Without her discussion partner, Launch seemed to slightly calm down and turn her attention towards Chichi instead. Finally relaxing Bulma returned her attention to her dad who was very interested in hearing about the band she had with her friends. Feeling like that was a pretty neutral topic Bulma gladly answered his questions.

"You should really come watch us play sometime, I'm actually quite surprised Vegeta hasn't asked you yet." Tien suddenly said.

Bulma raised her brow. "Why would he?"

"I don't know, he's interested in you, it's a rather good way to impress girls I guess." He answered with a nonchalant shrug.

A smile tugged at Bulma's lips. "So what? He takes all his girls to hear you guys play? Or is it just some private guitar session at his house?"

Tien let out a muffled laugh. "No not really. Just Maron I think."

Hearing that name Bulma almost frowned. "So how is it between you guys? I mean with Maron and all, is she still acting like a bitch to you guys too?"

"Well Vegeta refuses to talk to her, he can be really childish sometimes. But we have all agreed that Maron should just work on our lyrics until things have cooled down between them, well between all of us." He sighed as if the thought of his friends behavior perplexed him. "It usually takes anything from a day to a month before they stop acting like that towards each other."

"You think they will get back together?" Bulma asked and felt herself finally frown. Anyone was better than Maron, and now that they had broken up she didn't want them to go running back to each other.

"Probably, I mean it's not the first time they brake up. They're both just going to have some temporary relationship with someone else, and when they are bored they'll usually get together again, I guess they both think it's comfortable that way."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "Oh well I guess you're right." But she didn't want him to be, she truly disliked Maron and it was a pain to see her together with Vegeta.

"Yeah it's been that way for a while so I don't expect anything-" Suddenly it was as if he had just come to think of something horrible cause his face dropped. "Shit I'm sorry Bulma, that was a really stupid of me. I didn't really mean to make it sound like Vegeta was just looking for some brief fun with you before getting together with Maron again, that was really stupid of me, I hope I haven't ruined anything for you guys now?"

Bulma moaned. Someone else who thought she had a thing for Vegeta, and this time her own father. "No worries Tien, I'm not interested in him anyway, I just want to be friends with him." She assured him with a slight pained expression.

"Still a dick move by me." He answered with regret in his voice. Tien probably wasn't as worried about what he had ruined for her but rather what trouble he had caused for his friend. "Although I've noticed that how reluctant you are to his advances. It surprises me, most girls usually would die to have his attention, whether they are interested in him or not. You just seem bothered, why's that?"

Bulma squirmed under his gaze. "It's not that I don't like him. I mean Vegeta is very good looking and all, and I guess he was just born with natural charms that makes girls look beside his asshole behavior, but he's not the guy for me."

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta's back as he stood leaned over the open hood of his car, grumbling as he poked around the engine. After five minutes of trying to find out why his car had stopped in the middle of nowhere he was starting to become frustrated. He suddenly removed his jacket and threw it back at Bulma before he almost crawled back in to the front of the car.

Bulma sighed where she was sitting on the sidewalk patiently waiting. They had made it halfway from Goku's house before his car had come to a complete halt. Vegeta had started cursing and had tried to restart the car a couple of times before getting out to check what was wrong.

Bulma was really tired and even though he had asked her to stay away she got up and looked over his shoulder, she almost shuddered at the terrible construction of the old car, it was nothing like her baby doll back home. Vegeta barely spared her a glance before getting back to checking the battery and the alternator. The way the car has stopped made it obvious that it wasn't the power that had gone out, his lights had obliviously been working after the car had stopped.

The heat from the engine was welcomed but Bulma was still careful when she lifted the top off of the part infront of the engine to check on his water pumps. But before even getting there she noticed the burnt rubber beside it which meant that the drive belt to the cooling system most likely had snapped clean, leaving the engine overcooked.

"Your radiator is a gonner." She said and motioned for the air conditioner-looking part. "You need a new belt. If you have a spare I can have it fixed in a minute, but we better let the car cool down for a bit first. And if you're unlucky you might need to change your radiator."

Vegeta stopped picking around in the hood and leaned his hands against the frame instead. "A chick who likes cars, nice." He muttered and rubbed his hands together trying to get some of the oil away.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Are you angry with me or something? You haven't said a single thing to me." It wasn't like she really had to ask, he was obviously not in a good mood. "

"No, there's no reason for me to be angry with you and if I happened to be pissed off it's non of your business anyhow woman."

"Yeah yeah, whatever moron." Bulma muttered after him as he slammed the hood shut and went over and leaned in to his car and got something out from the glove compartment.

"I don't have any spare parts with me so we need to walk. Where exactly do you live?" He asked while he locked the door to the car. He reached out and took his jacket from her hands and put it on before starting to walk away from the car.

Surprised she stumbled after him, not wanting to be left alone. "I live on the same street as Launch, why?"

He frowned back at her but continued walking without slowing down. "It's 3 am in the morning woman, you think I'll let you walk alone?" He asked with a frown.

"But I'm wearing high heels, can't we just call someone?" Bulma suggested as she tried to keep up with Vegeta.

He just glanced down at her killer heels and sighed. "What type of footwear you have on is not my business, I'm not carrying you or anything, besides it's just a couple of blocks."

Bulma huffed and grabbed a hold of his shoulder which brought him to stop. He was just about to say something when she leaned down and pulled her heels off, she sighed as the sole of her feet adjusted to the cool pavement.

Vegeta waited patiently while she stretched her feet. "And what do you mean call someone? Where out in the middle of nowhere, stupid woman." He said annoyed and started dragging her along with him.

They walked a couple of minutes in silence until Vegeta once again had to wait for Bulma to avoid some gravel on the ground until he grew irritated with waiting and simply lifted her onto the grass.

"So you and Zarbon looked very friendly towards each other tonight." Vegeta suddenly said without looking back at her. The tone of voice he used she recognized from the times her overprotective uncle had tried to tell her why that cute boy hadn't been allowed to hang out with her, that had happened more than once.

"Well, he is cute." Bulma smiled thinking of the kiss they had shared just before leaving.

Vegeta stopped dead in his track obviously not expecting that from her. "He's an asshole, he only wants sex from you. He's slept with more girls than me." He blurted out and angrily started down at her.

Bulma not faced with his outburst simply raised her brow. "How surprising it is that you two don't seem to get along then, cause to me you seem the same."

"Whatever it is you think you've heard about me, I'm not a manwhore. At least not as much as Maron says me to be." He growled irritated and crossed his arms. "I don't go through every girl in the school if that's what you think. Even half of the girls wouldn't even consider sleeping with me." He added in a low mutter.

"But you slept with that girl right?" Bulma asked and placed her hands on her hips.

"What girl?" He asked confused.

Bulma sighed but decided it was just as good telling him. "The girl you came downstairs with, before you met up with us." She said and started walking again passing him doing so.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned as he came up beside her.

Bulma frowned. "Don't answer with a question of your own Vegeta. Now tell me, did you sleep with her?"

"I didn't know it bothered you that much. I mean if you're not interested in me you shouldn't care whether I slept with some chick or not." He said nonchalantly.

Bulma bit her lip before answering this time. "You being with someone else means nothing to me, honestly, what bothers me is that you think you can hit on me while sleeping with other girls. I think that's mean, and I would never even consider dating someone like that." She said irritated. Bulma couldn't believe herself, here she was lecturing her uncle on how to date a girl correctly, what kind of behavior was this anyway? Somehow Bulma felt bad for her aunt that was going to end up with him, she better teach him some manners, she at least owned Val that much.

"Well 'seriously' woman, you're awfully curious for someone who doesn't care. Besides I'm a one woman's man, I wouldn't sleep with two girls at the same time. Not even date, it's too complicated."

"Not according to Maron you aren't. You slept with that other girl while you were still with her." Bulma said remembering Maron's outburst during the fight in the classroom, and there had been more than one hint towards Vegeta's supposed unfaithfulness.

"That's a completely different story. What Maron and I had was difficult and what she was referring to was an incident where I got myself extremely drunk after a fight with her. In my opinion we were on brake and I hooked up with a girl and actually don't remember much more. Actually I was so drunk I'm quite surprised I could go through with it with my honor still intact." Vegeta finished off with a grin.

"Your honor? Please I don't want to hear it." Bulma said with a groan.

"Anyway I didn't sleep with her." When Bulma raised her brow he shrugged. "Delia, the girl I came down with. She's Raditz's long term girlfriend. I'm not fucking every cunt that's offered to me you know."

"Oh please Vegeta do you have to be so crude about it?" Bulma asked and wrinkled her nose.

"Whatever Bulma, just admit to me that you like me and you won't see me with another woman." When he saw the look on her face he growled. "You know playing hard to get is only cute to start with, after a while it get's pretty damn annoying."

"I told you before I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want a relationship with you Vegeta, not even a little fling, and definitely not sex." Bulma sighed helplessly. No she didn't want Vegeta, but she couldn't tell him why without revealing who she really was, and that was impossible. "It's nothing you've done wrong or so. You're a nice guy when you want to and well you are handsome I can't deny that, it's just that you're not my type Vegeta."

"So your reaction to me in the hallway was nothing then?"

"Yes, yes it was nothing." Bulma said with an irritated cry. "And making out with another guy infront of you at a party should be a huge hint."

"So Zarbon is your type then?" Vegeta growled out just as irritated and crossed his arms over his chest again as the walked down the street.

"I don't know, does it matter if he is?" Bulma sighed and pulled her thin cardigan closer to her shivering body. "I'm just trying to be your friend, I like hanging out with you when you're not hitting on me, it makes me nervous." Bulma said sternly hoping he would soon understand that she was serious. "Why can't you be more like Tien or Goku, or even Krillin?"

Vegeta unexpectedly started laughing. "First of all Kakarott is so whipped by the harpy that he wouldn't dare look at another girl. And haven't you noticed how the other two morons hit on you? Krillin has been on it all night. Do you need people to spell out that they have an interest in you?"

They had been hitting on her? Impossible. Both Krillin and Tien had talked to her during the night, but non of what they had said had made her even the slightest suspicious. Not like Vegeta.

"They did not, Krillin was just being nice to me and besides I though Tien liked Launch?"

"So you've noticed that too." Vegeta smirked. "Those two have been after each other since we started high school and we're on our junior year now. And yes Tien does like her but he's too much of a chicken to admit it. He's usually a very confident guy, but it's easy being cool when you don't like someone especially much, and he only has eyes for Launch."

Bulma suspiciously glanced up at him. "So what? You don't like me especially much? Cause I've never seen you be 'uncool' around me lately." Bulma said right before noticing that they had just walked passed Launch house meaning her current residence was just around the corner.

"Now were back again woman." Vegeta said with a curve on his lips, but the tone of his voice was annoyed. "Do you want me to like you a lot?"

Bulma blushed, why could she never shut her mouth. "No, I mean I want you to like me, but only like you like 18, Launch or Chichi."

"You must mean dislike." Vegeta humphed.

Bulma stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Vegeta I seriously just want us to be friends, if I have by mistake led you on to think that I like you in any other way I'm sorry. But I need you to understand that we can never be more than friends. And if you persist with hitting on me I'm not sure we can even be that."

"Okay cool." He said with a nod.

Bulma raised her brow and lost her grip on him as he started walking again. "Cool?" She asked confused as she hurried up to him.

"I mean I will stop asking you out if that's what you want."

"Just like that you're going to stop?" But when she got an annoyed glance from him she hurried to add. "I mean, you are serious when you say we'll stay just friends? You're not messing with me right? I just think it strange when you're giving up so easily, and don't misunderstand me on that one."

Vegeta nodded. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh well okay, thanks." Bulma smiled feeling relieved that this uncomfortable thing would stop now. "Well we're home now."

"This is where you live?" He said and glanced over to the grey house they were standing beside.

"Yes, this is where I live. And thanks for walking me home Vegeta, I appreciate that." Feeling bolder than before she placed her hand on his shoulder to lean up and give him a gentle peck on the cheek.

At first he looked surprised but then he flashed her a dark smirk. "Just a suggestion woman, if you don't want me to misunderstand what this means, don't kiss me in any way, ever again."

Bulma took a step back. "Sorry I won't do it 'ever again'." She said and matched his smirk. "Come inside and I'll call a cab for you."

"No thanks woman, I rather walk, get some fresh air you know." He blinked at her and turned around to leave.

"Hey Vegeta?" She called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked without turning.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me tonight, it was nice of you." He nodded before taking off down the street. Sighing Bulma closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Turning her head she glanced out through the small window and watched Vegeta walk down the street and away from her.

* * *

**_oOo_**

* * *

She was on her hands and knees throwing rock by rock over her shoulders. A very unfeminine growl left her lips as she rolled over one of the bigger rocks, she knew it had to be around here somewhere. It had and always would be hidden here. And now when she needed it the most well of course it had to be missing. Bulma crawled further up the flowerbed lifting every rock she could find. She knew it could be just about anywhere around here, when she herself had used it she had simply just thrown it back among the rocks.

In defeat she sat back on the grass, just beside the flowers her grandmother so carefully took care of. It was so odd that she herself had turned out so differently from both her grandmother and mother. Both of them had turned out so motherly. When rich, both women had chosen to remain home with their kids, never finding a minute of it boring. They were caring, loving and nurturing, everything you could want in a mother. Bulma on the hand had from the day of birth been adventurous, always needing something to happen in her life, always doing something her parents considered dangerous. She snorted and threw the rock in her hand back among the rest of them, her head snapped up when she heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. Bulma looked down and saw the artistically carved key laying there just beside her.

She scrambled up from the ground and picked up the heavy key that had been placed there to be used when the automatic locks failed to work. Bulma herself had often used it when she had had a couple of late nights, it was usually much safer to use the backdoor to her grandparents part of the building.

The lock went open with a heavy click, the lock hadn't been designed to be efficient and soundless when opened, much to Bulma's annoyance. She was just hoping that everyone was still asleep, five thirty in the morning was early even for her grandparents, especially when being younger Bulma hoped. By now Dr. Brief's personal 'lab' would be empty, and this time she hoped to be able to go through his computer to look for some kind of changes in the area where she had tumbled down. She snuck into the familiar room and looked for the switch, when she finally found it the faint buzz was heard from the ceiling and the entire room became flooded with light.

Bulma quickly padded over to where she had found the computer the last time she had been there. It was just as slow to boot up this time, and even though she probably didn't have to worry about being caught she was still feeling slightly stressed. She dried her sweaty hands off on her black dress before going through some of her grandpa's notes. She probably wouldn't find anything of interest, just like last time, but at least it would keep her occupied until she got the computer to work.

Reaching for his notebook Bulma accidentally pushed some papers down on the floor. When she bent down to retrieve them she came across a box her grandfather had labeled 'trash', curious she looked down in it. She might even get around and make that damn phone for her mom, it would be quite beneficial if she could call her mother any time she wanted.

Bulma placed the papers back on the desk, and that's when something caught her eye. She picked up the form laying among her grandfathers notes and glanced at the title. The form was an application for a patent. With curiosity Bulma opened the folder and saw the blueprints to the dino capsules, she smiled, so this was finally happening. Now it wouldn't be long until her family was rich again, and then she would definitely be able to get herself home, cause this piece of crap did nothing good Bulma thought and hit the computer.

Bulma almost jumped out of her skin as the door to the office opened and she heard raised voices coming towards the lab. Apparently not being quit enough someone had found out she had broken in to the house. Bulma cursed as her first thought had been to crawl in to the space under the desk. Bulma glanced towards the door as it was opened and to her relief she saw that it was Dr. Brief accompanied by his wife that came through the door. They were both dressed to their teeth.

"Hurry up will you darling, we don't want to be late." Mrs. Brief told her husband as she waited by the door.

"Yes yes darling... now where did I put it?" He asked himself as he searched his desk for something.

Looking down at her hands Bulma noted she was still holding the blue folder with the patent in her hands. She quickly pushed it out so it ended up right infront of her grandpas feet. Then she pressed closer to the wall and held her breath.

"Ah there you are." She heard him say and saw his shadow bend down and pick up the folder. "Okay honey I have it, let's hurry so we don't leave them waiting."

**oOo**

* * *

"Hey Bulma honey, what flavor do you want for your tea?" Gina called from the kitchen.

Bulma took a moment to look up from the magazine she was reading."Do we still have the strawberry cream one?"

There was a moment of hesitation and Bulma heard Gina rummage through the cabinets. "Yep still got it."

Moments later Gina came out from the kitchen carrying a tray and neatly sat it down on the table infront of Bulma.

"So how did it go? Did you find anything interesting?" She asked as she sat down opposite of her house guest.

Bulma just shook her head and threw the magazine beside her on the couch. "No not exactly, although my grandfather is applying for a patent on his invention, I guess that is always something."

"He is? That is truly amazing." Gina clapped her hands together in joy, but as her house guest didn't quite share her excitement she sighed. "But not really what you were looking for right?"

Bulma shook her head. "No the capsules won't give me anything I need, except maybe the funds needed." Her hands covered her face and she continued to shake her head in annoyance. "I've considered every fucking possible way. The only thing I haven't done is, you know, looked for some kind of.. I don't know portal?"

"Portal? What like you dropped out of some kind of hole or something?" Gina said with a grin and when Bulma gave her a weird look she only shrugged. "Do you remember were it was you.. ended up?

"Yeah in the park, you know that one just a block away." Bulma said as she as she reached for her teacup. "I just woke up there and thought I had drunkenly stumbled into the bushes on my way home."

"We should go there-" Gina was stopped mid sentence as someone rung the doorbell. "I wonder who that can be." She said with a mischievous grin on her lips as she leaped up from her seat.

Bulma just raised her brow before picking up on her reading again. But as Gina came back looking a little defeated Bulma lowered her magazine again.

"Something's wrong?" She asked as Gina sat down on the couch again.

Gina looked up and shook her head. "Oh no, I was just waiting for someone but it's for you." She said and motioned for the door.

Bulma sat down her cup and stood up. "For me?" She asked and Gina just nodded and reached for Bulma's magazine.

As Bulma walked out to the hall She saw Launch leaning against the door frame. Her mother wore a baseball cap over her fuzzy blue hair and had a pair dark shades on, the girl turned around when she saw Bulma.

"Hey girl what's up?" Launch's tone was perky and it looked like she was ready to go for a jog any minute.

Bulma raised her brow at her mother's lively attitude. "Looks like you are, how long did you actually sleep today?" And how many cups of coffee had it taken her to get out of bed, Bulma mused.

The expression on Launch's face looked quite guilty as she bit her lip before answering. "Yeah I know, I might have had a little too much to drink yesterday, okay then a lot." She added when she saw the amused expression on Bulma's face. "God I just hope I didn't do anything stupid. Anyway Chichi is over at 18's house and they called and wondered if we wanted to meet up. So um, well do you want to come? We're going to practice."

"I'd love that." Bulma said without hesitation. Yesterday had put things in another perspective for her. This was a chance to get to know her family better and with Vegeta promising to just being her friend there was nothing she had to worry about just as long as she was careful with what she said, but that she could manage. "You know what, just let me get into something else and I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright."

**oOo**

* * *

"Yes.. yes, that sounds great.. mmh so we'll meet in an hour then... alright bye." Launch hung up the phone and sat down by the table in 18's kitchen with the other girls.

Bulma was still trying to comprehend how her mother had so casually answered the phone at someone else's place, that wasn't like her mother at all.

"So where did they want to meet up?" Chichi asked and sipped some of her coffee.

"Downtown, the guys were in need of some hangover food, or whatever it was Goku was shouting about in the background." Launch grinned and Chichi just rolled her eyes. "Well Krillin suggested that we meet up outside the mall in an hour, Tien is going to drop them off on his way home." She continued, trying to keep a straight face.

"Tien isn't coming with us?" Bulma asked her mother, easily picking up on Launch's mood, something was bugging her.

Launch shook her head. "Tien is skipping today, had something he needed to finish before tomorrow." She said with disappointment etched on to her voice.

Chichi gave a little laugh. "Well the way you abused him with your purse yesterday I can understand he has 'things' to take care of."

"I did that?" Launch asked. Her mouth was a straight line before it started shivering lightly and she shook her head. "Boy I can't even remember, are you sure I did that?"

"Trust me, I'm sure. He took you home a little earlier cause you were drop dead drunk, and you threatened and hit him as he carried you out to the car."

Launch placed her hands against her burning cheeks. "Talk about embarrassing, I hope he doesn't hate me now."

"Come on now Launch, it wasn't that bad." Chichi patted her friend on the back. "If it makes you feel better he just slapped your ass and told you to shut up." Chichi smiled as Launch looked up and blinked confused.

"How did it go for you and Vegeta then?" Chichi asked as she turned to Bulma.

"Fine, although his car broke down in the middle of nowhere." Bulma said with a crocked smile, remembering the walk home with Vegeta last night when they had gotten things sorted out.

"In the middle of nowhere?" 18 asked with her brow raised. "He persuaded you into taking of your clothes so you could keep warm together didn't he?" She finished with a huge grin on her lips.

"Of course, we fucked in the back seat of his car."

"What, seriously?!" Chichi and Launch shouted.

The grin on 18 face just grew. "Was it good?" She asked with a wink.

Bulma crossed her arms and grumbled. "Noo, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like him that way?"

"Well excuse us for having dirty minds." 18 rolled her eyes and held her hands up. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." She said directed towards the other girls, but of course loud enough for Bulma to hear.

"What about you 18? Didn't you find some nice guy yesterday?" Launch asked and tried to keep things from escalating as she saw the look on Bulma's face.

18 brightened up. "I sure hope so, I found a hickey on my neck this morning." She said proud pulling down the collar of her shirt. "Although I can't remember a shit after we played truth or dare. You know what? When I think about it, I can't remember anything from that either." 18 grinned at the other girls.

Bulma who still had an annoyed pout on her lips spoke up. "I saw him, he was a college guy, although your brother kind of stopped him before he got anywhere close to your neck." She finished off with a shrug.

"Such a spoilsport, well then the mystery continues." 18 sighed and picked up her glass of juice.

"What mystery?" Said spoilsport walked into the kitchen clad only in his underwear, going over to the fridge to get himself some late lunch.

"Oh hey 17, seems like you slept well." Chichi greeted 18's brother with her usual smile, as if he hadn't just walked in to the kitchen only in his underwear. Launch hadn't acted any differently, they seemed pretty used to it actually. "Your sister was just wondering who gave her this huge hickey on her neck." Chichi grinned and pulled down her friend's shirt to show him the bruising on her neck.

17 turned around and gave his sister's neck a glance before going back to counting the teaspoons of sugar in his coffee. "Most likely Krillin, she made out with him all the way from the party last night."

"What?" All the girls shouted in unison.

17 raised his brow and leaned his back on the counter. "Yeah they we're all at it in the backseat on the way home. And better him than that other sleazebag you came dragging with." He shrugged and bit down on the subway sandwich he had prepared for himself. But it was soon flying through the air, landing on the floor as his sister stood infront of him with her hand raised.

"Shut up." 18 yelled and jabbed at her brother's shoulder.

17 rubbed his shoulder with a grimace on his face. "What I'm just telling the truth, why would you go and do somethi-"

"No you're lying, I would never do that with Krillin, I don't like him." 18 shouted in her brother's face.

"Not what it looked like yesterday." He said with a grin, but soon regretted it as his sister hit him again, harder this time. "Ouch stop that." He started backing out from the kitchen as she continued to beat on him, retreating as he reached the door to the hallway.

18 stopped in the doorway and shouted after him. "Your fault for making me pissed, you know I did not make out with that idiot."

"How can you be so sure when you don't remember anything?" Bulma asked a little irritated. She knew her aunt had acted like that towards Krillin many times, but she always thought they loved each other.

Glowering 18 turned to Bulma. "I know I didn't kiss him, so get over it." She hissed.

Chichi on the other hand was looking at her friend, eyes full of doubt. "Seriously Juu, Krillin?"

18 was almost growling. "I said I didn't do it."

"I sure hope you didn't, I just can't see you two together." Chichi finished off with a huff.

"And why not?" 18 asked suddenly with a frown on her face.

Chichi started laughing. "Oh I don't know, I just figured he'd end up with some cute and nice, maybe even a little sweet."

"What? So now I'm not cute or what?" 18 questioned with her hands on her hip.

"No, not really." Chichi said, her face now almost emotionless.

18 brightened up. "Thanks Chi, and if I ever do turn cute, please strangle me." She said and choked herself.

"Sure will, Darling." Chichi winked at her friend.

Bulma just sighed and wondered what she had done to deserve this family. At least her mother was on her side in this, Bulma though as she saw Launch shaking her head at the two laughing girls at the table. How these three were ever going to grow up to their boring older selves Bulma had no idea, and she had no intension of sticking around and watch it happen.

**oOo**

* * *

_Someone doesn't realize they're jealous. It's hard when you're feelings are revolting on you, leaving you feeling like you have to control over your own emotions anymore. And Bulma is realizing just how fun her family is when drunk, alcohol is a fun thing, making people speak up the emotions they usually hide ;)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading a little longer chapter, next one will be the same. But seriously is Vegeta gonna let Bulma be from now on? Especially now that she has explained to him she likes someone else... Can they be just friends? _


	17. The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

The weekend went by fast and even though Bulma had promised herself to work on a way to get home she hadn't even thought of it during the time she had spent with her family. She was surprised by how much she had enjoyed hanging out with her parents and their friends. Who would have thought they could be so much fun? And even Vegeta had been surprisingly pleasant to hang around, although Bulma sort of missed the attention he had bestowed on her these last weeks.

She reached down and picked up her bag from the floor, shoving her math book down with the rest of her things. As Launch closed her bag the two girls started walking for the door, hurrying through the hallway to have time to meet up with their friends before the next lesson.

"Hey girls." Chichi shouted as she saw them, letting go of her boyfriend and ran up to her friends. "How was math Bulma? Did you keep up?"

Launch snorted, but there was humor in her voice as she spoke. "Keep up? She's the best one in the entire class. Mr. Korin was even surprised, he wanted her in the math club."

Chichi's smile widen and she pressed her hand to Bulma's arm. "Lucky you, we just flunked the quiz in history. Non of us had any idea she had given us homework. Miss Bell is just so mean."

Bulma chuckled at the pouty look on her aunt's face. She was so glad that advanced math clashed with history. That was a lesson she did not feel like taking, again.

Krillin came up beside them and motioned down the hallway. "We need to get going now, we're already 4 minutes late to class."

Launch hurried to her locker to get her books before she waved at Chichi and Bulma. "See you after class, we'll meet up by the lockers."

"Later." 18 said as she followed after Launch and Krillin.

Bulma waved after them and quickly exchanged her books too before they also would be late. She and Chichi walked a little hurried down the hallway and down to the basement where all chemistry and biology lessons were kept. As they approached the classroom they found both Vegeta and Goku waiting for them. Both boys ended their conversation about the five days holiday they were going to get next week.

"Hey sweetie." Chichi smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Knowing it might take a while Bulma slipped passed her friends and entered the classroom. Vegeta was walking closely behind her, and Bulma was almost surprised when he picked a seat two rows away from her.

She quickly discarded the thought of him being angry with her. They had spoken to each other during lunch and he had seemed to be in a good mood, but there was no telling with Vegeta. Insecurely Bulma bit her lip but decided to let it go just as Chichi took the seat beside her, which was also a little surprising since she usually sat with Goku.

"So kids I have something important to inform you about before we start." The teacher said as he began the lesson. "For personal reasons I'm not going to be able to teach for about two weeks. But rather than trying to find you a new teacher I've decide to give you an assignment." He said and held his hand up as the kids had stared cheering, leaving them pouting instead as they realized they were still going to have to study.

"For the two weeks that I'm not here, starting from today, I'm going to pair you up two and two and you're going work on this assignment together." He held up a folder for everyone to see. "So when I asked you to drop off your names last week, I paired you up, boy and girl."

He started calling their names up two and two. Bulma could see Chichi frown as Goku was paired up with one of Maron's shadows, May, but he just grinned and blew his girlfriend a kiss. Bulma herself was neither disappointed or happy when she got paired up with Yamcha. She had already turned him down once, she hoped it wouldn't be awkward spending time with him after school. Bulma discreetly turned her head around the classroom but couldn't find her partner anywhere. Bulma turned to Chichi, quietly whispering and asked her aunt if she knew anything about the boy. Chichi just shrugged after she had glanced around herself.

Their teacher started handing out the papers from the folder. "So we're going to take half an hour discussing the topic. Then you can use the remaining time of this lesson to collect material together with your partner. And the next couple of weeks you will be free from the lesson, but I want to see results or else I will fail you immediately. This will also be a lesson in taking responsibility of your own studies." He said sternly, eyeing certain people before sitting down again. "So any questions? "

Slowly Bulma raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Brief?" The teacher questioned her with a kind smile.

Bulma quickly looked through the classroom one more time. "My partner isn't here today." She said a little unsure as she didn't see Yamcha.

"Hmm... Buchan. Oh you're right, he's called in sick today." He said and looked up from his papers.

"Oh okay." Bulma nodded.

"Then you can-" The teacher trailed off and looked some rows behind Bulma. "Yes Mr. Ouji?"

Bulma turned around in her seat to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta who sat directly behind her, two rows back, was calmly looking at the teacher. "My partner isn't here today either. She can switch and be my partner instead." He suggested.

"Fantastic idea, then we just need to swap teammates." Their teacher nodded and scribbled something down in his notes.

Suspiciously Bulma glared back at him, but Vegeta just leaned back in his seat with his arms behind his head, smirking her way.

"Okay then, you can switch seats with each other and get together with your partner."

Everyone started moving, switching seats with each other. After she had turned back in her seat Bulma refused to look back at Vegeta. She had been sure he wouldn't try anything with her after their talk, was he going back on his promise?

The chair beside her moved and she glanced to the side and found Vegeta sitting down in Chichi's seat.

Bulma's eyes squinted suspiciously. "I thought you said you wouldn't try and hit on me anymore."

His brows raised before an amused smile graced his lips. "Am I hitting on you now? I just thought that it would be convenient for both of us if we swapped team mates. We're friends right? Don't think too high of yourself woman." Vegeta said with an amused chuckle reading through the papers they had been given.

For some reason Bulma's cheeks became hotter and she felt slightly embarrassed as she tried to focus on the instructions they were given. Vegeta didn't seem to try and want to make further fun of her for her assumptions, which was great since she probably wouldn't have been able to come up with any smart remarks. Worst of all, why had she felt happy when she thought he was hitting on her again?

"So which assignment do you want?" He suddenly asked and looked up from his papers. "The first one seems easier, not as much paperwork."

"First one is fine with me." She mumbled not really caring which one they picked.

"Great." He said with a satisfied grin. "Now I know you probably want to finish this quickly. But I have my football to think about as well. And no matter what, that will always come first."

Bulma raised her brow and gave him a suspicious look. "I get it, you like football. But you can't seriously mean you have practice every day?"

"We're scheduled for four days a week. But I've been missing out on a lot because of my arm, so now when it's better I have to do double the workout. Putting it simply, at least six days a week, no exceptions." He said in a harsh tone, making sure she knew where his priorities were.

"So that only leaves the weekends then?" Bulma asked him dryly.

"I guess, but I don't feel like studying during the weekend, we should pick another time." He said indifferent with a shrug.

Bulma's frown deepened. "If you think I will do this on my own just because of your stupid football you're dead wrong. We'll do this together, equally, or not at all!" Bulma snorted, her suspicions were correct, he didn't want any part of this project. He just saw it as an opportunity for free time. "Besides this isn't all that hard, if we get together just one or two times to do the layout we'll have the entire presentation done in just four or five days.

"I can see your lips moving, but I just can't hear the words, woman." Vegeta leaned back in his chair and glared at her. Although as he spoke his voice didn't betray the annoyance his eyes were clearly showing. "Seriously, weekends are meant for fun, and fun only. That's the reason we have weekends, they are not meant for homework." He tried adding, in his own manner, a sweet smile as a finish.

"Come on Vegeta, that's ridiculous." Bulma heard herself say. Although Bulma herself had never opened a book during a weekend since middle school, she started getting irritated over Vegeta's careless behavior. "Are we doing this or not? Or do I have to ask for Yamcha back?"

"Fine." Vegeta huffed. "We'll do this... together." He nearly spat out, clearly not happy with the outcome.

"Great." Bulma grinned, oddly happy with herself. "Okay you're going to run around the muddy field the entire week, so what if I come by around nine on Saturday? Then we can start sketching on what we want to do with this project."

Vegeta looked at her as if she was from another planet. "Nine? I'm going out then, I'm not exchanging that for a night of homework, no matter how pleasant the company may be." He said and nudged her shoulder gently.

"I meant nine in the morning you idiot." Bulma whispered and nudged him back, harder.

He actually laughed at her. "Yeah like I'll be up by then, who do you think you're talking to?"

"You better be up by then if you don't want me to punish you again." She said with a grin and slowly traced her finger over his nipple.

He slapped her hand away and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. "Control freak or something, bitch?" He mumbled.

Bulma sighed as she also leaned back in her seat. "You know I ain't so thrilled about doing this either, but it's better to get it over with fast, you know, like a band aid."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hn, whatever, nine's alright."

Bulma leaned forward and patted him on the cheek. "That's a good boy."

Vegeta growled and pulled away from her touch, not in the mood to play along with her.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma threw her books into her locker, not caring whether they held or not. She reached up and pulled some papers down from the top shelf, shoving them down her bag.

She glanced back as someone tapped her shoulder. "I'm heading over to the stadium now, the guys are just about to finish practice, I'll see you tomorrow girls." Chichi smiled as she threw her jacket on. Waving she hurried down the hall.

"That girl really plans her life around her man." 18 commented with her arms crossed as she looked after her friend.

"Now don't be jealous 18." Launch smiled teasingly and grabbed her friend's arm dragging her with them to the exit.

The blond girl glowered at her friend. "Who said I was jealous? I just think a girl should be entitled to some lone time."

"Lone time is the last thing on your mind when you're in love." Bulma grinned amused, knowing her aunt wouldn't be alone for long. And besides, there would be plenty of lone time when they grew older. At least if you looked at which direction the young couple was heading towards. Bulma had never realized Goku and Chichi were so madly in love with each other as they were now. Of course they still cared for each other, but it felt more like a mutual agreement than true love. But how many could actually boast with the fact that they were still madly in love with their high school sweetheart after twenty years of marriage?

Bulma shook her head. Everyone changed and that was a fact. She was just glad the couple was enjoying their time together at the moment. Reaching her hand down her almost full bag Bulma picked up a package of smoke and tapped one out, putting it between her lips. While looking for her lighter she came across the assignment their English teacher had given them.

"Damn it." Bulma muttered and stopped just before reaching the doors.

"What's the matter?" Launch asked sounding almost worried.

"It's okay, I just forgot my textbook, and since we have a test in English tomorrow I need it." Bulma sighed and turned around.

"We have a test?" 18 said surprised, not bothering about the look she received from Launch. "Well I already have my book at home, you want some company anyway?"

Bulma shook her head and stuffed her unlit cigarette back in the package. "No I'm fine, your brother is waiting for you, see you tomorrow instead."

Bulma jogged over to her locker, quickly unlocking it. She bent down to find the book she had thrown in with the rest. As she found the not-so-whole textbook she shoved it down in her bag with the rest of her papers and stood up slamming her locker shut.

Not expecting someone to stand there a startled gasp escaped Bulma's lips. As she regained her posture Bulma glared at the girl who stood smirking right beside.

"What do you want?"

"Oh don't sound so rude Darling, I just wanted to talk to you." Maron answered with a dainty smile on her lips.

"Let me guess, about Vegeta?" Bulma rolled her eyes and went to pass the girl, surprised when she actually let her.

But Maron didn't have any intention to leave her alone just yet. "You're a smart one aren't you?" Maron smiled as she walked beside Bulma down the hallway.

"Get over it Maron, you already know I don't care about a single word you say, so just leave me alone."

"Aww that's too bad, cause I really felt like hanging out with you today. Didn't I say that, boys?"

Bulma had been so concentrated on Maron that she hadn't seen the two boys waiting for them by the stairs. There was a bad feeling seating itself in her gut as they approached them. She quickly recognized them as two of the jocks from the lacrosse team that Maron and her friends usually were hanging out with.

"You sure did Mar." The red haired boy answered and wrapped an arm around Maron's shoulders, the look in his eyes as he glanced down at her was giving away just what his feeling was for the girl.

Although as Recoome returned his eyes back at Bulma she felt his gaze turn ice cold, just like when he had stared her down outside the gym. But then she at least had Goku and Vegeta for protection. Not that she thought he would have done something in front of the entire school anyway. But now? With only the four of them there? Bulma gulped a little unsure. They were still kids, but kids could be horrible towards each other, and somehow this felt exactly like one of those times.

Deciding indifference and a straight face would save her, Bulma started walking. "That's too bad, cause I don't feel like hanging out with you. And I need to leave, they're waiting for me out in the parking lot." Bulma explained calmly and pushed passed Maron.

"No they aren't." She could hear the mockery in Maron's voice. An uncanny feeling came over her and Bulma couldn't resist looking over her shoulder, she was startled to look straight at Recoome who's intention clearly had been to follow her if she hadn't turned around. Bulma frowned and glanced over to Maron who stood behind her giant friend, there was an evil grin on her lips.

Bulma cringed as she was grabbed by her wrists. She glared up at Recoom's grinning face, angrily she tried to pull herself free, but he had no intentions of letting her go. And suddenly without warning he leaned down reaching around her waist, gasping Bulma found herself thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"No, let me go." She screamed out in panic.

Recoome just laughed along with his friends, turning so she couldn't see their faces anymore. Bulma tried kicking but he had a firm grip around her thighs, so instead she used her fist against any part of his anatomy that she could reach. He didn't seem to care but his grip tighten until it was almost painful. Bulma viciously tried to kick him again to loosen his grip, he didn't ease up but took a quick step to the side so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Put me down, now!" She repeated, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Shut up, you're in no position to give orders."

"I like that position she's in." The other guy commented, speaking up for the first time. Bulma didn't like the way he said that and reached back to try and pull on her short skirt. "Now let's hurry down before someone gets here, she screams like a banshee."

They took the stairs down to the locker rooms, and Bulma writhed in Recoome's grasp, genuinely afraid as the door to the boys locker room was shut behind them. Anxiously she tried looking behind her to see if there were more people in there, but it was only the four of them, not that it made her feel any better.

Bulma once again felt like a rag doll as Recoome roughly lifted her off his shoulder to set her on her feet. But being almost as tall as the boy infront of her made her realize that he hadn't put her down on the floor but on one of the benches instead. Bulma tried to free her wrist from his grip, but he wouldn't let go, and the creepy smile on his face told her there was more coming. Suddenly he pushed her backwards, Bulma yelped and felt herself stumble back into the inside of one of the lockers.

At the same time as she sighed in relief as she realized this was the worst thing they were going to do to her, Bulma quickly realized that they were in fact throwing her into a space barely big enough for her to fit into.

"Finally you stopped screaming, you weren't afraid were you?" Maron asked her still grinning and the two boys snickered.

Bulma didn't answer but could feel her hands shaking.

"This is just a taste of what's coming." Maron said and crossed her arms as she walked up to the locker. "I told you to stay away from him, didn't I? I don't enjoy being humiliated at the hands of someone who used to live in a cave. And face it, he's only with you because you're easy, it's me he truly loves. Now be a good whore and go fuck someone else's boyfriend, mine's taken."

With each word coming out from Maron's mouth Bulma felt her anger rise. "That's it." Growling Bulma threw herself at the opening making a shocked Maron take a hurried step backwards. But Recoome was faster and slammed the door shut before Bulma could make it out.

Through the bars she saw Maron standing over by the other guy. "You coward, you're nothing without them." Bulma hissed through the lined openings in the door.

Realizing there was a metal door between them, Maron once again stepped up to the locker. "You can call me whatever you want, it doesn't change the fact that you're the one locked up Darling." She said and flipped her hair back.

"I won't be here forever, and when I get out from here, you're dead Maron. Gorillas or not, I'm going to kill you." Hyped on anger Bulma started pushing at the door but the boy on the other side was far too strong for her to match, the door wouldn't budge, not as long as Recoome was there.

Slightly intimidated Maron looked back at the other boy. "Give me that." She sneered and reached her hand out towards him. Bulma noticed the pen in Maron's hand as she walked up and stuck it through the circles made for the lock. "Okay, Reco let's get out of here, let's leave her for the janitor to find tomorrow."

Recoome stepped up to the locker, leaning close to the bars, he gave her one last look before leaving after the other two.

**oOo**

* * *

The second Bulma heard the door slam closed she threw herself at the door. She soon got very frustrated and panic started creeping up on her as the door simply wouldn't open. The pen shouldn't have been so hard to brake. But there wasn't any room for her to move around so no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get any force behind her to open the door.

In the process of trying to see if she could reach and kick the door she could hear the door to the locker room open and in relief she was just about to scream out for help when a thought hit her. That it might just be Maron coming back to mess some more with her, so Bulma kept shut not wanting to give the bitch pleasure in hearing her beg for help.

But as the entire room was flooded with two dozen or so male voices Bulma was definitely glad she had kept her mouth shut. Two seconds later she started questioning herself as the boys passing her locker was staring to strip out of their football uniforms throwing their gear on the floor.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat as someone more than the familiar stepped up to the locker she was hiding in. The thought of Vegeta finding her in there made her stomach turn, she had no idea whether he would make a fool out of her or help her. But relief flooded through her as the door to the locker beside her was opened. And realizing the situation wasn't the best one to be asking for help she decided to wait until there were less people in there she could be embarrassed in front of.

Now Bulma, like any girl, liked to peek at scarcely clad, if not naked men. She slightly leaned forward as Vegeta threw his shirt off. She was used to seeing the other guys on the team without shirts, but since Vegeta had been lounging on the sidelines the entire time since she came here she had never seen him strip down. She wondered if that was why she found it hard to look away now. Without any fuss he slid off both his pants and underwear and was suddenly standing there buck naked. With a gasp Bulma ended up covering her eyes. But somehow couldn't help but peeking through her fingers to admire his perfect body before he reached for the towel and wrapped it around his narrow hips. Now she could see why Vegeta was getting the girls.

But as someone a little more closer to home stepped in to her vision with a very lose towel wrapped around his waist, Bulma suddenly found her toes very interesting. Tien might have been just as good looking, but there was no way in hell she was going to look up while he was still standing there. Bulma suddenly felt a little sick and her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment. She had not just ogled a naked Vegeta.

When the two of them walked over to the shower Bulma stood cursing herself for once again being stupid to send her friends away. It seemed every time she was left on her own, Maron was there, ready to make her life a living hell. And she couldn't even ask for help now without the entire football team knowing she was a pervert who watched them change. She would lose either way. Her best chance would be to just try and discreetly get Vegeta's attention, then he could stay behind and let her out once everyone left, then she had to explain the situation to him only.

When she realized Vegeta was back, drying himself off and getting dressed, she knew she wouldn't have too long before the chance would be lost to her. She decided to lightly tap the door instead of calling on him and see if it was enough to catch his attention. Knowing that this would either go her way or straight to hell Bulma closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Ouji." Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta lift his head. "When you are done I want to see you in my office." She could hear the coach shout.

Vegeta just nodded and returned to getting dressed, pulling up his jeans over his navy blue underwear.

"So I see you've cooled down with Bulma." Inside the locker Bulma heard her name being mentioned and glanced out through the bars and saw one of their classmates coming up behind Vegeta. "Realized she's never going to let you down her pants?" He said with a smirk and Bulma felt like busting out from the locker to punch him straight in the face for saying something like that about her.

"Non of your business." Vegeta answered shortly.

"Sounds to me like someone's giving up."

Vegeta growled and shoved him down on the bench, rattling the door to the locker Bulma was in. "I'm not giving up, I'm just chancing tactics."

Bulma was stunned as she heard the words come out of Vegeta's mouth. So that was what he had in mind? But he had promised her they would only be friends from now on, and she had believed him. She suddenly felt so stupid, of course he wasn't going to give up just like that. It was never that easy, why did he have to be so stubborn?

Another boy walked up behind them and as Vegeta turned he had a bunch of money in his face. "You've been after her ass for almost two weeks without success, 20 zenni says you never get it."

"What, it's easy money made, she's definitely going to end up in my bed." Vegeta smirked and buckled his belt. "How about we make it 30 until after the holiday instead?"

"Deal. That's just a little more than a week man, not even you are that good." The blond guy reached out his hand and Vegeta shook it without hesitation.

Bulma felt betrayed. Was Vegeta just betting about getting her into bed after promising they would stay friends? Somehow this made her more sad than angry, she had really believed him.

"I'm looking forward to receiving those money, Vegeta." The kid pointed to him with a smile.

Vegeta just nodded back at him with a smirk. "Don't take out your victory beforehand, I'm the one who's going to get the prize."

"You know, from what I've seen she's not interested in you the least, or she's taking 'hard to get' to an entire different level." Tien was back again leaning on to one of the lockers beside Vegeta. Bulma couldn't see him, but felt grateful towards her father for taking her side in this.

"Oh come on, give the guy a chance. She's obviously just making him work for it."

"What? Zarbon was all over that shit this weekend, he has no chance." Everyone in the locker room oh'ed, but Vegeta simply shrugged, smirk still on his lips.

The blond boy turned back to Vegeta. "He has a point. But then again knowing you, you're not going to give up right?"

"Not until I've had her and my 30 zenni." Vegeta stated calmly. "While you losers will be in your rooms jerking off this weekend, I'll be having her lips around my cock. And after that I might just give her what she truly wants."

"Well I guess all I can say is good luck, who doesn't want to see a brother score." He blinked towards Vegeta before leaving the room together with some of his friends.

Now Vegeta and Bulma was almost alone in there, only a few boys left shoving their stuff down their bags. Inside the locker Bulma felt sick and her heart had dropped to the bottom of her stomach. How could Vegeta of all people treat her like that? Like she was nothing else but a cheap skank for him. He was so sure he was going to charm her over on his side by the end of next week, he was betting 30 zenni on her ass, and to him that was a lot of money. And all that after she had closed to begged him that they would just stay friends, hadn't he listened to her at all? It didn't matter to him at all whether they were friends or not, he was always going to see her as a potential bedwarmer.

"So when you've had her, what then?" Goku asked with a rather cool voice. He stood fully dressed with his arms crossed.

"Tch.." Vegeta shrugged again, but not as carefree this time. "We'll see about that."

But Goku pushed on. "So is it just because she's different from the rest of them? Like a challenge?" He made a pause. "Or do you like her for real? Cause then I don't think this is the way to do it."

Vegeta gave his friend a quick glance before lowering his eyes and growled. "Non of your damn business, Kakarott. Besides you've only ever had two girlfriends. You're the last one to know what to do." He shoved his gear into his locker, maybe a little more forceful then needed and then slammed the door to his locker shut.

"Hey I'm just asking. Bulma is our friend now."

Vegeta threw his shirt on. "Well you shouldn't be asking, cause it's non of your business."

"Yeah okay, whatever Vegeta. You want me to wait?" Goku asked and tossed his bag over his shoulder.

"No I'm cool, I don't know how long Coach want to talk."

Goku turned his back to his friend. "Okay, see you tomorrow then, and good luck with Bulma then, I guess."

After the door closed Vegeta still stood glaring at it, as if expecting someone to come back in.

"Vege-" Bulma bit down on her lip, changing her mind. Now Vegeta was the last one inside the room, but he was also the last person in the room she wanted to speak to right now. Even if it meant being locked up during the night, she did not want to talk to him.

As he looked up towards her locker, having indeed heard her, Bulma covered her mouth.

"Whose there?" He glanced around the room with his brows furrowed, but when getting no further response he shook his head and walked off to the coach's office leaving Bulma alone in the boy's locker room.

With tears now threatening to spill Bulma once again started attacking the door, wanting nothing else but to go home. But her efforts slowed as the door stayed shut and she ended up leaning against the door while tears trickled down her cheeks. For a time now she had suspected that Vegeta didn't care for her as much as she had thought when she was younger, but hearing it directly from his mouth hurt her more than she thought possible. You didn't leave someone you cared about behind, and you didn't bet money on them behind their backs either.

With an angry cry she leaned back and kicked at the door, the effort didn't pay off and as she became even more frustrated Bulma leaned on it with all her weight pushing and didn't stop the pressure until the pen suddenly split in half. With nothing to grab on to as the door suddenly opened she fell headlong towards the hard surface of the floor. The short but yet hard fall to the cold floor caused her to clutched her wrist in her hand, wincing as pain shot through it.

As she lay moaning on the cool surface of the floor there was suddenly a ray of light catching her eye in the dark room. From underneath the benches and lockers a faint light was emitting from a door further down the room. Through the crack of the door she could hear raised voices seep through, but she was too far off to understand the words being shouted.

Becoming curious Bulma carefully, not to put any pressure on her, not broken yet aching wrist, got up on her feet and crept between the lockers and benches. As she reached the door she leaned her back against the wall for a second before slowly leaning to the side and peered through the slightly ajar door. Bulma recognized all three of them. Vegeta stood infront of the desk facing both Nappa, who stood with crossed arms behind the desk, and principal Yemma who was seated in the chair behind it.

"Yes of course you are correct Mr. Ouji." The deep voice from the principal reached her ear.

"Then what's the problem?" Vegeta questioned him, becoming even more irritated than before.

Their principal slid the folder in his hand over to Vegeta.

"This is all the proof that I need. Mr. Ouji. You used to do so good in school, but lately you've been slacking off. Far too much might I add." He said as he leaned back in the coach's chair as if it was his own. "But I know that if you tried a little harder you could improve your grades again. You are after all a very intelligent boy, Vegeta."

Vegeta had just glanced down his folder, and now it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to the man beside him, shifting from one foot to the other with his arms crossed.

Yemma raised his brow. "I know I spoke to you about this last Friday, but now it seems that besides failing your tests you've also failed to show up to your classes."

And with no response from Vegeta the principal leaned forward with a serious look on his face. "And I'm sorry to say that if your grades don't improve this semester I'll have no choice but to cut you from the team."

"What?!" Startled Bulma jumped as both Vegeta and his coach yelled.

Angrily Vegeta slammed his fist against the desk. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, I'm not getting cut from anything!"

"Now that's impossible!" Coach Nappa cut in and pushed Vegeta back before leaning down over the desk to get closer to his employer. "We're already struggling without him. We lost the last game. We need our quarterback."

Yemma calmly raised his hand to silence him. "I understand your concern coach, but that's how it is. Playing football is a privilege for doing good in school."

"No. That's just bullshit." Vegeta shouted and pushed the coach aside. "I don't need good grades to play football. I have more than one scout looking to give me scholarships for college.

"Mr. Ouji, do I need to remind you that college is mainly for people trying to educate themselves? Trust me when I say you will be given no scholarship after they see how many failed classes you will have after this semester." Yemma said calmly but with a firm look at the student before him. "I understand if the situation you have at home-"

The look on Vegeta's face darkened. "There is no 'situation', so leave it out of this. I flunked because I didn't give a shit about studying for the tests."

"Very well if that's the reason-" He nodded before being interrupted yet again.

"That is the reason."

Yemma coughed and stacked the folders infront of him before continuing. "I have been speaking to James Martin, the president of the math club, and he has agreed to tutor you through the tests you have failed. And if needed, we might arrange for someone to help you through the rest of the year as well if that should be needed."

"I don't need some fucking nerd to do my homework for me. And I definitely don't need a tutor, I'm not dumb." Vegeta said defiantly, but this time it was Yemma's turn to ignore Vegeta.

"You're going to start seeing him two hours after school on Mondays and Wednesdays, I suggest that you-"

Vegeta's fisted hands shook as he spoke. "It's impossible for me to fit that in. I have practice both those days."

"It's something you have to sacrifice, Vegeta. Those were the only times he was able to see you, and let me remind you that it's him doing you a favor. Now if you don't want to look for someone who fits your schedule better, I suggest you take my offer and contact Mr. Martin before the weekend. Here's his number." Yemma said and placed the note on Vegeta's folder which lay on the desk.

Vegeta didn't as much as glance at it. This was ridiculous, he didn't need someone to tell him what he could and could not do.

"And consider this a favor. I could easily have kicked you out from my school. But you've done so much for this school's good reputation. Everyone loves the team, and for that I'm giving you a second chance, Mr. Ouji." Yemma said shortly. "But if you can't make up for your poor grades I have no choice but to kick you off the team. And If it goes beyond that you don't need to bother coming back. I will not have you lower the scores for my school."

The principal got up from his seat, his folders under his arm. "You have one month to pass them, I want to see some results, Ouji." Yemma nodded to the equally tall man and patted Vegeta on the shoulder before stepping out from the office.

Bulma crouched down behind the door as the large male exited the office, he gave the door a little push leaving Bulma completely visible, so she dearly hoped he hadn't forgotten anything. But the principal didn't take notice of her as he walked down the dimly lit room, slightly whistling on a happy tune. As Bulma heard the door to the locker room close once again she finally turned her attention back to the two remaining men. With the door now closed it was harder to hear their conversation, but through the small window to the office she could see that by the look of it neither of them were in a good mood, both pacing around the office as they argued.

**oOo**

* * *

"Consider this a favor, Mr Ouji." Vegeta said mockingly. "You've done so much for this school. He's damn right I have, and now he wants to cut me off the team, it's a fucking joke." He growled and shoved the folder off the desk, sending the papers Yemma had given him up in the air before they slowly fell to the floor. Angrily he picked up his bag from the floor and started walking for the door.

Nappa's voice stopped him from leaving. "Vegeta. If you don't pass those test he was talking about they aren't gonna let you play. And we need you Ouji."

"I know that." Vegeta growled. "It's just so fucking unfair."

Nappa walked up behind him placing his large hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Bulma was surprised when Vegeta didn't shake it off. "I'll talk to some of the teachers and see if they can give you longer than a month, maybe until Christmas. This is not going to affect your training, so don't even think about that fucking tutoring."

Vegeta looked astonished as he glanced back at his coach. "What?"

"I'm saying you're not going to study with that nerd. You've been off training enough now, when that casket comes off you're going to be at every single practice, get it?" Nappa said sternly as if he was berating a child. "Now go home and make sure you do your homework, I'm serious Vegeta, we need you."

With a firm shove the coach sent Vegeta back out in the locker room. As the door closed behind him Vegeta turned and glanced back at it. His brows were furrowed. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. He wasn't a slacker. And just as much as the team needed him, he needed football. And now he was going to lose that privilege just because he wouldn't bother with opening his damn books or the fact that he couldn't stop oversleeping after yet another night staying out too late. There was no way he was going to have time for a tutor in his already busy schedule, but he didn't want to be kicked off the team either. Vegeta leaned his head backwards and he sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Fuck." He suddenly cursed punching the locker infront of him, denting the metal door.

* * *

_**oOo**_

* * *

After almost no sleep Bulma woke up to the blaring alarm. When she saw the digits on the display she almost turned over and went back to sleep. No woman had ever been able to dress and get ready in less than ten minutes, well at least if they wanted to look good. But at the moment Bulma didn't give a rat's ass about being pretty. Forget about going back to sleep, she just wanted to roll over and die instead.

But of course she couldn't do that. During the afternoon and through the entire night Bulma had thrown herself into something that would keep her mind occupied. It was a long time ago that she had had the time to sit down and invent something, and enjoy it. But as soon as she walked through the door to Gina's home yesterday she had thrown herself on the bed. But after a mere second she was up pacing the room. She couldn't get her mind of the words she had heard come from Vegeta's mouth. They were played like a broken record in her head, over and over again until she felt like she would become mad if she didn't get her hands on something to tinker with.

As she sat down by her desk she came across the scrap metal that she had stolen from the Brief residence, or well taken without the intention of giving it back. Not before long her fingers started building up the design that was etched on to her mind like it had been the lyrics to her own song. And as her hands got something to do, her brain soon followed. But it didn't stop her from thinking of the situation she found herself in right now. As the design in her hands started to resemble the one she still carried with her at all time she lay it aside and continued with the next. And as the complete set of eight colorful pieces lay finished before her the morning had started to come. Before her eyes had closed, while she waited for sleep to take her, she already knew what she had to do.

She had to get out of bed. Because no matter what words had flown out of Vegeta's mouth it wouldn't help her to hide in her room for all eternity. Her eyes once again fell on the pieces of eight that lay on her desk where she had left them merely hours before. They were a complete set of brilliance and modern technology in one, but just like her, they didn't belong in this time. Which was the reason she had to slap herself mentally a couple of times to finally throw herself out of bed. She had to go home, there was no other solution to this problem. She had to disappear, and the only way for her to do that was to return to the place where here tormentors were.

School.

Bulma quickly rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before stepping out of the shower and grabbed her towel. With the fussy white cloth wrapped around her she walked back to her room picking up Gina's pink hairdryer. Even though she didn't particularly like the hairstyle she bent over and tied her now dry hair up in a high, side swept ponytail.

Walking over to her now well filled closet she rummaged around in the mess to try and find something that made her look good while still trying to fit in with the style. Being quite tired of her multi colored tights she picked up a pair of cut off jeans shorts she had recently purchased along with deep pink top that managed to show of just the right amount of cleavage for her to be able to wear it to school without being sent home for inappropriate attire. Satisfied with her naturally good looks Bulma added some of her many accessories, topping of with her new sparkly, pink lipgloss. For being a 90's chick she sure as hell managed to pull off the 80's look with style.

**oOo**

* * *

Somehow he wasn't able to take his eyes off of her, again. It wasn't the first time since she had joined them that he had caught himself staring at her. Sometimes when his eyes would linger just a little longer than considered polite, it was as if she could feel his eyes upon her and she would turn her head just to be met with the back of his head or the side of his face.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance and tried to concentrate on the female infront of him instead. Chichi was currently trying to talk him in to letting her drive his car over to the lake house, since apparently she wanted an all girl's car, and his was the only one available.

Vegeta just shook his head. "Forget about it Chi. My car, my rules, I drive."

Leaning forward Chichi just grabbed on to his hand with a big smile on her lips. "Oh come on Vegeta, I'll make it worth your while." She teased and held up the bar of chocolate infront of him.

"I said my car, my rules, are you deaf?" He said and stabbed his fork down in his food with his free hand.

She sat back with a pout. "Come one Vegeta, just this one time? I promise I will be super careful."

"I said no. And seriously did you just try to bribe me with candy? Who do you think I am?" Vegeta questioned with a smirk on his lips and looked over to Goku.

"You can't blame a girl for trying. Besides it's not like I can take you behind the school and show you my boobs."

"Can't and can't, that's debatable. Although I've sort of stepped up from that, it takes a little bit more than that for me to hand out my keys to a chick." Vegeta said suggestively to the brunette. Chichi rolled her eyes at him and shoved her elbow to her boyfriend's ribs as he had started chuckling.

"So what does it take then?" Vegeta was surprised as he glanced to the side and found a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. The cocky look on her face was unusual, and her voice had been almost low and seductive, which neither matched the hard look she had in her eyes. "Tell me, _Vegeta_, what exactly does it take? Does she have to be nice? A close friend or someone you care for? Or is it simply so, that all it takes is for the chick to do whatever it is you ask of her? Like her lips around your cock?" Bulma finished of with a tilt of her head.

Vegeta raised his brow at her sudden vulgarity. And he wasn't the only one to do so either. "What's up with you all of a sudden?" He asked her. Vegeta was pretty sure that he had managed to not fuck up since they had parted yesterday with a brief friendly hug. He wasn't even sure that Bulma had intended to do it, it had just come naturally, and even though he usually wasn't one for the entire mushy stuff he had enjoyed feeling her body against his once again.

But if he though he was going to be able to pick up where they had left, he soon realized that was not the case. It was like hitting replay sending them back to the week before, her not speaking to him, or at least not what you could call a friendly manner. Which was confusing to him since he was sure they had agreed on being friends, wondering to himself why he hadn't though of that weeks ago since he was receiving way more smiles, glances and even some body contact from Bulma. But then again, girls were always confusing, especially when they were acting like this.

"Is this your way of asking if you can drive my car?"

"Maybe. I mean then I can finally get what I want, right?" Bulma's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and she flipped her hair behind her back reminding him of someone else.

"Am I supposed to understand this? I thought we didn't do this shit anymore." Vegeta asked, even more confused now. She had asked him to stop suggesting things to her and now she was acting like she was mad with him for not trying anything with her. Although any fool could understand she was being sarcastic, was she just trying to have a laugh at his expense?

"Oh, I just thought _friends_ told each other _everything_." The last word rolled of her tongue like a purr. "I was just so surprised that you'd rather hand your keys out to a random chick than your friend. But then again you might rather have a skank than a friend, or?"

She still had that seductive smirk on her lips that clashed horribly with the words coming out of her mouth. But the glint in her eyes was almost hostile, was he the only one noticing?

"The keys stays in my hand, skank or friend, no one drives my car but me." Vegeta's tone was low and irritated and he didn't break their eye contact, and neither did she as she stared back at him.

They intensity in their stare wasn't overlooked by their friends. Goku suddenly commented on his food and Chichi coughed to ease the tension by the table.

As neither of them worked Chichi turned addressing her friend directly instead. "So Bulma how about you go with Launch and 18 in her brother's car, while I go with Vegeta and the guys." It wasn't even a suggestion. She had thought those two had stopped going about each other, they had even acted friendly towards each other yesterday.

"Fine by me." Bulma said and leaned back in her seat, eyes still on Vegeta as she continued her meal.

"Great then that is settled." Chichi mumbled and looked over to her boyfriend who was just as stunned as her.

"Hey you guys." Launch smiled brightly as she joined her friends at the table.

Following close behind her was Tien and Krillin who both had their fair share of food on their trays.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Krillin said as he sat down.

"We were starving, sorry." Goku apologized and scooted over to make room for the others by the table.

**oOo**

* * *

With an half an hour still left until next lesson the group of friends made their way outside to enjoy the still very beautiful autumn weather. They weren't alone to have that idea, but they found a patch on the grass close to the stadium. Bulma threw her bag on the ground, almost sitting on it until she remembered what she had inside it. She sighed as she leaned back in the grass. Today hadn't been as awful as she had thought, and now she even had a secure spot in a car. They were going to the lake house that belonged to 18's relatives, which they apparently always borrowed during their autumn holiday. Bulma could only imagine what a week in the middle of the forest would be like, she tried to stay to positive thought, but of course a few negative ones slipped in from time to time. But most importantly, after this week, she was going to be best friends with Launch.

Glancing off to the side Bulma noticed some girl from the cheer squad rehearsing their moves on the field beside them. She was looking for a certain girl, but it seemed it was only a small part of the group who was practicing, and there was no sight of blue hair. Bulma hadn't met Maron yet, but she was sure when she did, her apes wouldn't be far off. Although Bulma's anger towards her future principal had somewhat faded. It was thanks to her she had finally understood what a douche Vegeta truly was. And speaking of.

Vegeta was just about to sit down next to her but Bulma was one step ahead of him, she did not want to talk to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't see your huge ego there. Here it can have my spot." She said as she stood up and moved over to sit with her mother instead.

"What the hell?" She heard him say. And when she glanced back at him he looked at her like that again. He was confused and she knew it. Well he deserved it.

"Are you going to a birthday party, Bulma?" Launch suddenly asked her, and Bulma realized her mother had glanced down in her bag where a neatly wrapped gift lay. "For whom is it?"

Deciding not to drag it out Bulma picked it up from her bag. "Actually it's for you." She said and handed her mother the gift.

"For me?" Launch asked surprised, and when Bulma nodded she turned the gift over in her hands. "What for?"

"It's nothing really, just keeping my promise." Bulma smiled at her mother. "Go ahead and open it."

When Launch opened the box and found the green, square shaped device she started squealing and bouncing where she sat. Her friends leaned forward eyeing the thing in her hands, no one knowing what the little thing was, and therefore they couldn't understand Launch's happiness.

"Oh my God Bulma, it's that celler phone you had. You made one for me." Launch beamed and leaned forward and hugged her.

Bulma accepted the hug with a laugh. "Cell phone." She corrected her mother and couldn't help her smile as Launch looked just like her mother did in the future with a phone.

Launch turned the device around in her hands. "Does it work?

Bulma nodded and turned the phone on. "Yeah it does. But it can only be used between ours, since there's no actual reception around here." No they were around twenty years away from a modern, useful phone network, but she didn't need to tell them that.

"Thank you so much, Bulma." Launch said and hugged her again. "This is so amazing, now we can call each other all the time."

"What is that thing?" Tien asked and took the phone from Launch's hand.

"It's a phone, you can call with it." Launch explained.

Tien looked surprised. "A phone? But there's no cord for it, how can you possibly make a call with it?"

"I'm actually not sure. Bulma says her grandfather was the one coming up with them." Launch said with a smile over to Bulma who lifted her own phone demonstrating by calling Launch's phone.

"That's incredible. Why aren't they selling stuff like this in stores?" Tien asked, amazed by the technology, handing back the phone to Launch.

Bulma laughed as she hung up. "They're going to, just need some time to perfect the software and shit like that. But until that, it will be easier if you just use these." Bulma opened her bag with a smirk on her lips, and he handed out five of the remaining phones to her family, keeping one of them for herself.

"Here, there's even one for you." She said it in a pretty gruff voice throwing a phone pretty hard at Vegeta. He caught it with ease and looked down at the navy blue piece in his hand.

Everyone had amazed expressions on their faces as they turned their gifts around in their hands, trying to figure out what to do with it. While thanking her they all started to tap the buttons of the phone, having no idea how to deal with this kind of technology.

"It's a pretty simple model, but at least we can call each other, and most importantly, text messages." Bulma said and her eyes lit up with the thought of being able to text again. No more notes in the classroom.

"Texts? Goku asked as if she was from another planet, staring down at his orange phone. "I don't get it."

Now she was sure they all understood the concept of a text, but just not together with a phone. They were still trying to grasp the concept of a cordless phone. With a smile she leaned forward and showed him exactly what she meant with texts.

**oOo**

* * *

"I don't get it." Launch said confused. "Why doesn't he just take the ball and run?"

Bulma just sighed where she lay on the bench. Chichi had somehow managed to drag them all over to watch the guy's practice after school. Even though many of them enjoyed watching the games, with the roaring crowd around them, practice just wasn't as fun. And after the team had stopped wrestling dolls and had started a practice game Chichi's mouth had been running non stop to explain the game to the girls, who just wasn't as involved in the gameplay as their friend. Of course Bulma knew exactly why they were doing the things Chichi explained. But since the other two seemed to need an explanation for every single move the boy's made she decided to save herself some effort and just shut up.

"I told you. They need to travel forward ten yards before they can receive it." Chichi explained with her eyes still on the field. "Oh look at Goku, he's got such a strong arm. See how far he can toss the ball?"

"But didn't he throw it the wrong way? And what the heck is Vegeta doing now?"

Bulma glanced down at the field in time to watch Vegeta do a graceful jump over one of his fallen teammates who was now playing on the opposing team. She sighed again. He had taken his cask off yesterday and he was already running around doing tricks like a monkey. Served him well if he broke his arm again.

"Well Vegeta is a natural talent, no wonder they lost the game without him." The slender dark haired boy beside 18 explained, just as used to watching them practice as Chichi was.

"He may be good at what he's doing, but he's way overrated." 18 said with a look at her brother.

"His personality maybe, but his skills on the field are undeniable." 17 shrugged. And before 18 could respond, her brother turned from her and nodded as his friend came up the stairs to greet them.

Bulma quickly sat up as she saw Zarbon coming up the stairs towards them. From the first time she saw him she had thought him gorgeous, but now nothing could be compared with him, all sweaty and in his football uniform his looks were mouth watering.

"Not even on the football team, and you still get all the girls. Teach me master." Zarbon teased his friend.

17 smirked. "It's the scarf, the ladies love it." He said and played with the orange piece around his neck.

Zarbon just rolled his eyes before finally turning his attention to Bulma with a smile spread on his lips, giving her a little wink, which she gladly returned.

"Looks like you've been working hard. And smells like it too." 17 said covering his nose.

"No kidding. Since we lost our last game Coach's tolerance has been this low." He replied and pressed his thumb and index finger together.

Chichi huffed and glanced up towards the boy standing infront of her. "Well maybe you shouldn't have broken your quarterback's arm then."

"Well maybe the quarterback shouldn't have been in the way of his own teammate." He said and frowned down at Chichi. She didn't back down but glared back at him instead. Zarbon gave up and turned to Bulma with a bothered smile on his face. "Gee Bulma, are your friends always like this?"

Bulma shrugged. "It's Vegeta we are talking about, undeniably everyone's favorite."

"Yours too?" He asked her, and Bulma saw the slight tug at the corner of his now forced smile.

"I think I'll be smacked if I answer that one." She grinned and looked over to the dark haired girl beside her.

Bulma heard Chichi snort and saw her aunt look away from them. Zarbon saw it as well and with no eyes on them he took the opportunity to lean in to kiss Bulma.

"Already taking a break pretty boy?"

Bulma who had closed her eyes opened them in time to see Zarbon's lips an inch away from her own before he withdrew with an irritated look on his face.

"Look who's talking." Zarbon turned around with an annoyed look on his face as he saw Vegeta standing a couple of steps below them. Before the dark haired male had time to walk up towards them Zarbon walked down the few steps to meet with him, noticing Vegeta chose to take a step up to stand on the step above him. Not that it mattered, it changed nothing between them.

There was a sly smirk on Zarbon's lips as he bent down. "I heard about that little bet of yours. For good measures I joined in. And as of what I've heard there's more money on me than you. Seems like they know who the true woman's man is here." His voice was low to make sure the conversation was for his and Vegeta's ears only.

Vegeta growled and glanced over Zarbon's shoulder. "Don't get any ideas."

Suddenly 17 came up beside them, anticipating the fight. "If you're going to do this, do it out there and not like this. We don't need another broken bone."

He pulled Zarbon back, most sure of the fact that his friend wouldn't hurt him, not really trusting Vegeta in this situation. 17 knew Zarbon didn't appreciate when he broke him up from a fight with Vegeta, verbal or physical, but as of lately his friend had chosen to engage in fights when he wasn't present. At least since Zarbon had unnecessarily broken Vegeta's arm by twisting it on purpose as he tackled him. He had most likely not been after braking the arm, rather just wanting to make sure Vegeta got hurt. But 17 had been pissed at his best friend making sure Zarbon wore a black eye for the rest of the week after that. And that was the first and hopefully the last time 17 had hit his friend.

Zarbon's hands were fisted as he restrained himself. With an annoyed look at 17, Zarbon nodded and made his way down on the field without saying a word. Vegeta followed just as shortly.

17 returned to his seat beside the girls with a concerned look on his face. Bulma herself was a little surprised. If she hadn't seen him like that on the first day of school, she would have found it surprising seeing someone as sweet as Zarbon behave in such an unexpected way. But then again she kind of understood where he was getting his irritation from, Bulma herself wasn't far from smacking Vegeta either.

"They are surely going at it today." Chichi said as her brow furrowed. Her eyes on the field where the two teams had picked up the pace. "Let's go down there."

"No, let's leave this is just so boring." 18 was bored out of her mind where she was half laying on the bench.

But with a sigh the blond girl stood up as her friends had ignored her wish and gone down to the field anyway. They stood for a while among the others in the team and watched the game that seemed to had gotten out of hand. The two teams seemed to have narrowed down to two players, the quarterbacks on each team. It was clear that Vegeta who was used to his position definitely had an advantage in the game, but Zarbon who was new to the role wasn't all too far behind. Everyone tried to keep up as the two stepped up the game, and unaware to where the situation was heading their coach spurred them on to work harder.

Goku soon came in to switch, he stood almost bent over trying to catch his breath. Chichi stepped up to him and handed him a bottle of water which he drank greedily from.

"Man they are really at it." He panted and dried the sweat from his brow.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta quickly sidestepped as on of the players from the opposing team threw himself at him. With a dash Vegeta managed to avoid the two other players coming up on each side of him, making them crash into each other instead. Vegeta saw the open field infront of him, but the smirk on his face disappeared as Zarbon came almost from no where. Inevitable he was sent to the ground as he hadn't anticipated the move, making Vegeta realize the three others had just been decoys to allow the corner back show off with his great speed. Before being pushed down to the ground Vegeta managed to pass the ball onwards and didn't have time to protect himself against the extra weight pressing him down. Vegeta growled and felt Zarbon drive his knee down hard on his back as he got up. Vegeta lost his air for a second and hissed as the pain, that even his armor hadn't been able to protect him from, shot down his spine.

"You're not falling behind are you, Ouji?" Zarbon glared down at him with a satisfied look on his face before giving Vegeta his back walking over to where Vegeta's teammate had been tackled to the ground.

Vegeta got up on his feet and strode over to his team, preparing how to execute the last of their four downs, they were far too close to a goal for him to want to hand it over to the other team, he needed those points. He growled and walked up to Tien.

"Get the ball."

"Kick?" He asked almost surprised.

"Yes." Was his only answer as he took his position by the others.

_Vegeta was pissed as he walked down the stairs. How he had wanted to brake that nose, distorting that pretty face, then she wouldn't want to kiss that freak ever again. He ground his teeth together as the fault for his anger walked up behind him._

_"The one who's team scores the most points gets the girl, okay." Zarbon said simply not even bothering to look at him._

_"What?" Vegeta snapped his head up to look at the guy standing with crossed arms next to him. "What kind of foolish game is that? Why would I agree on something so stupid!"_

_With a smirk Zarbon turned to glance down at him. "Afraid you're going to lose? Or maybe you're just afraid I'll hurt again."_

_With a scowl on his face, Vegeta turned to glance up to the bleachers. It wasn't likely he would ever lose, but he could on the other hand only speak for himself, not the rest of the team. He neither had Kakarott or Krillin on his team, the two players who's abilities he was most familiar playing alongside with. Just as they were familiar with his way of doing things. It was risky but he would never admit he was afraid to accept a challenge._

_"Fine. But be prepared to lose."_

Vegeta managed to pick himself of the ground with a groan as his soar muscles started protesting. He reached up to dry the mud off of his face and ignored the way his right arm was throbbing slightly.

"Okay we'll take a two minutes brake." The coach shouted from the sidelines and everyone sighed in relief.

As Vegeta opened one of the water bottles Tien came up beside him with an irritated look on his face. Vegeta turned away rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing? I was completely open there, damn it!" Tien growled at his friend who didn't seem to pay any attention to what he was saying.

Vegeta chose not to answer and glanced over to where the girls were standing talking to Kakarott. But one of them was looking straight back at him. She had weird look on her face, almost as if she was worried over something. Bulma shifted and crossed her arms, her eyes clearly asking him the same question as Tien had.

"She doesn't even like you man, give it up." Tien sighed as he had followed Vegeta's stare. "Coach told you to take it easy, you're not even allowed to play yet."

"Mind your own business, will you." Vegeta snorted and threw the empty water bottle on the ground. He turned to leave but was almost pushed back in to Tien's chest as Zarbon had passed them, making sure to bump his shoulder with Vegeta.

"Oh sorry shorty, I didn't see you there." Zarbon grinned as he walked passed them, out of spite he leaned down grabbing a hold of Vegeta's arm. When Vegeta growled Zarbon smirked and leaned in even closer. "Do you realize how much she's going to laugh if she finds out you're small everywhere?"

A flash of anger through Vegeta's eyes was the only thing Zarbon had time to see before a hard fist connected with his face. Vegeta didn't care about the light stinging at his elbow as he threw himself over his opponent who still lay on the ground clutching his most hopefully broken nose. With no one on the team stepping in to help Vegeta continued to let his fists pound down on the guy beneath him, who was trying his best to cover his face. Some of the people who was now standing around them in a circle was cheering him on.

"What the actual fuck." Vegeta felt himself being yanked off of Zarbon by the neck of his shirt. He reached up to ease the pressure on the vice like grip on his neck, but Nappa refused to let him go. "You two need to stop doing this. What are you even fighting about?"

"A girl." Someone from the gathered crowd shouted out. Vegeta stopped struggling and looked for Bulma in the crowed, when he found her she was looking straight back at him, not happily.

The coach seemed like he wanted to rip off what little hair he had left. "A girl?" He shouted and suddenly let Vegeta go. "Get up, both of you! And if you can't keep your private lives off my fucking field, then you're not playing on it either." He bellowed and sent them off the field, as they started walking off towards the bleachers he immediately pushed them in different directions.

Vegeta growled as he saw Zarbon walk up to his friends. They didn't seem to bother about him, but Bulma did, she tenderly lay her hand on his face. No matter how many hits Vegeta got in, it seemed it was only Zarbon's nose that had taken damage, but she still seemed to want to touch him. Making sure their coach had turned his back to them Vegeta quickly strode over to them with an angry growl on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing prettyboy? You haven't won yet." He hissed, and both of them turned around to face him.

"Don't you see I've already won?" He wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder with a grin on his now marred face. "When will you understand Ouji? I will always be the better looking of us, more favored and charming on top of that. Just drop it already, she doesn't like you."

"You've got some nerve. Since when does your ugly mug pass as good looking, try fucking hideous."

"She doesn't seem to mind it." Vegeta glanced at Bulma who still stood with Zarbon's arm around her. No she didn't seem to mind it, but neither did she look comfortable with it.

"What, you don't think she actually likes you?" Vegeta questioned with a harsh laugh. "Wait until she finds out you've got a dick as small as my pinky."

Zarbon growled and stepped up to grab a hold of Vegeta's shirt. Seeing the move coming Vegeta latched on to Zarbon's wrist, raising his fist to strike again. But suddenly he was pushed from a different direction, he glanced to the side to find Bulma standing there angry as a bee and with her fists clenched. Zarbon stepped up to her, victorious smile on his lips, but to both of their surprise she pushed him away too.

"Are you two for real?" Bulma shouted at them, glancing between them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Don't say such things while treating me like air, I'm not some fucking possession you know."

But of them opened their mouths to speak, but she cut them off.

"No. You I have already talked about this with." Vegeta blinked as she glared pointing to him. Then Bulma turned to stab Zarbon in the chest. "And you. I really thought you were someone else, but I can see that you're just as mature as Vegeta. I don't like macho guys who get an ego boost out of treating girls like they are trophies."

"Bulma I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"Don't even bother." Bulma yelled and flipped him off as she stalked out from the stadium.

Vegeta glared at Zarbon as the green haired boy passed him with a rather gloomy look on his face. He had probably just figured out that Bulma's view on him as perfect had been shattered. And that's where Vegeta had the advantage, the woman already knew he wasn't perfect. And if she just stopped acting up like this he knew Bulma liked him back. It was just so hard trying to figure out why she was denying herself the chance, saying no to him all the time. But he was going to make sure he figured that one out, even though he might need to lower himself to playing nice to get what he wanted. It was just that, no matter what, Vegeta never lost something he put his mind to.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma threw the finished butt down on the ground before she quickly picked out the next cigarette from her now almost empty package. It seemed that hanging out with her family was going to turn her in to a chain smoker. And a stressed one to that she thought as she caught herself tapping her foot against the ground again. She couldn't believe her own luck, nothing around this damn place made it easy for her to try and get back home. Right now it felt as she should have just stayed in bed, never speaking to anyone ever again.

Suddenly it was as if she knew he was there before she even saw him. Irritated Bulma got up from the car and started walking down the parking lot in a hurried pace.

"Hey, I said wait up." He grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her backwards so he could trap her against one of the cars.

Bulma growled up at him. "What do you want Vegeta? I'm not interested in an apology-" She backed up further against the car as he leaned forward placing his arms on either side of her.

"I'm not here to apologies, don't get any ideas." Vegeta said as he looked into her eyes. "I'm going out with some friends tomorrow, why don't you drop this attitude of yours and come with me? It could be a friend thing you know." He added almost as if he thought it a joke.

Bulma gritted her teeth and shoved him away from her. "What the fuck? You just beat up Zarbon, I don't think-"

"As your friend I think it's my job to keep fucktards like him from trying anything stupid with you." Vegeta interrupted her raising his voice. "We are friends right? Or was it just something you said?"

"Is this your new tactic? Acting like you're my friend?" Bulma growled as she stepped around him, hating to be trapped in like that. "Being all sweet with me and protecting me from the bad guys?"

"What are you talking about." Vegeta questioned as he turned around and crossed his arms.

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. "The bet!" She screamed at his face.

"What bet?" Vegeta shifted his stance. Apparently she had heard what Zarbon had said, that would definitely blow his cover as trying to be just friends with her. "Woman I don't know what you've heard but there's no bet. And if you heard, they were all Zarbon's words not mine."

"Zarbon?" Bulma said confused, then she shook her head. "I heard what you said in the locker room yesterday, tell me Vegeta how long was it until you'd have me in bed?"

"What?" He yelled surprised. There was no way she could know anything about that. "How the hell would you know anything I said-... You were in our fucking locker room?"

Bulma froze. Did she just tell him what she think she did? "No-.. I-I mean-.. I didn't want to be in there."

"Seriously woman? What the fuck did you do in there?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know." Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. "Maron got two of her big apes to lock me up in one of the lockers."

The look on Vegeta's face darkened as he cursed his ex. He dragged his hand through his hair and just as suddenly as if it would have started to rain, he brightened up and started laughing. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked amused.

"Would you?" She questioned him with an angry huff.

Vegeta just grinned. "With a room full of naked women to look at, no I wouldn't."

"I did not look!" Bulma hissed. Okay she had looked, but he didn't need to know that. Besides she was still mad at him, and he was turning this into something to laugh at. "And don't act like this is some kind of joke, I'm pissed at you."

"I'm not sure what you thought you heard-"

"What I heard! You mean like the way you betted you'd have my ass in your bed by next week?! Yes Vegeta I fucking heard that." Bulma screamed and smacked him hard on his chest, realizing that he still wore his armor just made her even more pissed and she just hit him even harder. "I can't believe you have the nerve to speak to me after what you said about me. Just fuck off Vegeta I don't want to talk to you." She pushed away from him as she could feel angry tears build up at the corner of her eye.

"Woman." He exhaled with a hint of annoyance and grabbed her hands to stop her from leaving.

"No Vegeta I believed you. How could you do this to me?" Her tone was very low and her breathing hitched.

"Calm down woman." He asked her calmly, seeing the emotional storm coming. Well this definitely explained why she was in a bad mood. Now he just needed to come up with a way to explain himself. "Bulma. Did you think I would stop wanting you just like that? It doesn't just happen over a night you know." He tried. "I still want to be your friend. This was just a guy thing, a harmless bet. It means nothing."

"You talked about me as if I was a skank, and infront of your friends, do you realize how much you hurt me?"

He seemed uncomfortable where he stood looking down at her. "Okay, I might have been a little coarse in my words yesterday, but that's how guys speak to each other, we are crude."

His words didn't seem to help make her feel better. She still had that sad look on her face and Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. "What do you want me to do about it? Done is done. I can't exactly take it back."

What he could do? Was there anything he could do to show that he still cared for her? Bulma wasn't so sure about it anymore. His words had hurt her, but in the long run it didn't matter because he wasn't the same man who waited for her home in the future. This was a new Vegeta, and she couldn't judge his actions as if they were made by her uncle, the one she truly cared for. But it still felt as she left things unsolved if she didn't make peace with this Vegeta before she went home.

"Tell them the bet is off." Bulma told him.

Vegeta blinked and let go of her hands. "It's not that big of a deal woman, it's just a bet. Don't think of it anymore." He assured her.

"Then end it." She suddenly yelled, not able to cope with the fact that he took it so lightly. If it was just a bet then why couldn't he just end it?

"No." He snapped back at her. "I won't admit I failed."

Bulma's jaw dropped. That's what it all was about? Vegeta Ouji couldn't admit he had failed at something, not even something as stupid as this. He wouldn't admit it even if it so cost him her friendship. Well apparently Vegeta had already decided how he wanted things to be between them, but Bulma would have non of it. If he didn't respect her, she didn't need him as her friend.

"Then fuck you Vegeta. I'm not fucking speaking to you as long as your friends think the bet is on." She spat angrily, wishing looks could kill. "And do I have to add you can forget about your 30 zenni!?"

"Woman-" Vegeta began as she walked away from him.

"No!"

"Fine be that way stupid female." He yelled after her and turned his back to her, stomping back to the stadium.

**oOo**

* * *

_Oh you guys have no idea how badly I want to post the next chapter already. Unfortunetly I need that for later since I'm at a couple of tough chapters at the moment, and I don't want to leave you with out anything to read for weeks._


	18. Seaside Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or any of it's characters

**oOo**

* * *

About ten to nine Bulma looked up towards the two storey house infront of her. She dragged her feet up the driveway, thinking that she could always turn around and walk away. But Bulma Brief was no coward, and she didn't feel like starting being one now either. If it wouldn't have been for their little chat yesterday, she wouldn't have bothered to show up today. It was scary how easy she was prepared to forgive him. Sighing Bulma raised her hand and knocked on the door.

_Even with her nose in the book she saw him coming down the hall. Somehow he was always easy to pick out in a crowd, even though his height wasn't exactly a factor that helped, but something always seemed to draw her eyes to him._

_Since they hadn't parted in a good way yesterday Bulma was pretty sure he wouldn't put any effort into talking to her, but she still hid her book behind her back, and walked closer to the rows of lockers to avoid him._

_Bulma had finally gotten off her ass and done something productive, instead of letting day by day pass without doing anything about her situation. Yesterday she had dragged Gina over to the library and borrowed every single book they could find on time traveling, science fiction or not, there had to be something that could work._

_It wasn't until Vegeta had passed her Bulma finally relaxed and picked up on her reading again. She was currently stuck on a section on loopholes. A rip in the fabric of time that where sometimes created for no reason. Somehow that seemed to be the most reasonable cause for this thing that had happened to her. If she could only remember how and when it had happened she might reconstruct it. But she had most likely been wasted during the experience since she couldn't remember anything. Bulma didn't even remember where it had happened, but the park seemed to be the most likely place._

_Bulma yelped and almost dropped her book as she was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Her eyes widened as stared straight back at Vegeta, quickly she let her book slip down in her bag so he wouldn't see it._

_He leaned onto the lockers blocking her way. "We need to talk." Vegeta said as he leaned closer to her._

_"I already told you I don't want to speak with you, Vegeta." She hissed and tried to pull back her arm that was still in his grasp._

_"Fine." Vegeta said and let go of her arm, but still stood in her way. "Then just listen to what I have to say."_

_"Why should I?" Bulma questioned irritated and tried to pass him._

_"The bet is off." He said after her. She turned around and saw him crossing his arms. "Now anything that happens between us is decided by us. There happy?" He asked her._

_Bulma was stunned. How was it possible for him to do something that threw her off balance in just a matter of seconds? She had already gone an entire day cursing him for thinking a bet was more important than her. And then he would go do the exact opposite, leaving Bulma feeling confused. But the fact that he had made the bet to start with still made her irritated with him. She shouldn't have needed to tell him that what he had done was wrong, people with a conscience did that on their own accord._

_"You shouldn't have done it to start with." Bulma stated and turned around to leave but he stepped infront of her, once again blocking her way. "What do you want?"_

_"Hey, I just said I quit the bet here. You're supposed to forgive me."_

_Bulma crossed her arms. "It's not that simple, Vegeta."_

_Vegeta sighed. "Okay here's the thing, I like you, you apparently don't want to admit you like me back for some reason. Fine."_

_"Hey-"_

_Vegeta pressed his finger to her lips. "I have this stupid attraction to you. It won't disappear, even though I try not to think about it. So fine I give up, let's do it your way and just be friends."_

_Bulma let her arms fall to her side. Was he giving up? She couldn't help being suspicious. From what she knew about her uncle and what little she had learned about this teenage boy, he was not the one to talk about feelings. But had he just admitted to her he felt something for her that he couldn't explain? This was too confusing, but she knew she felt the same about him._

_"So no more of that pouty face or look at me like you want to slap the shit out of me, I get enough of that from others." Vegeta said tiredly and reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then he regained his composure and looked a little grumpy again. "And stay away from Zarbon, he's not your type, trust me."_

_"Are you quite done?" She questioned him with her brow raised._

_"Promise me that."_

_"I won't promise you anything." Bulma said and pressed her finger to his chest. "But I will accept your apology. I really don't want to go around being mad with you."_

_"Hn.. apology." He muttered. Then he stretched his hand out towards her. "Friends?"_

_"Friends." She nodded with a smile and grabbed his hand._

_The confident smirk was back on his lips."Then you will come with me to the party tonight?"_

_She remembered that party he had mentioned yesterday. But Bulma shook her head "No, Vegeta. I have other stuff to do tonight. But I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, tomorrow then."_

Bulma heard steps from inside and the lock was turned before a dark haired woman opened the door. She had a frown on her face and with the almost scary similarity to the boy she was visiting Bulma guessed that this was Vegeta's mom.

"Yes. What can I help you with?" The woman asked and glanced down at the girl standing outside her door.

"Um.. I'm here to see Vegeta." Bulma explained and bit her lip.

His mother raised her brow as she looked Bulma up and down. So this was the new one for the month, she thought and crossed her arms, unaware of how much she resembled her son.

"You're the new one? Well he seems to have a thing for blue haired ones." She muttered sarcastically and was just about to inform the girl outside her door that her son wasn't home when the blue haired girl spoke up.

"Don't misunderstand me Mrs. Ouji. I'm not Vegeta's girlfriend, or even trying to be." Bulma added as the woman raised her brow again. "I'm just the unfortunate girl who got paired up with your son for a science project."

There was a slight hesitation in the woman, but then she stepped to the side and opened the door wider. "Like that, I understand. Then by all means come inside." The woman said amused, once again looking very much like her son with a smirk on her lips.

"Thanks." Bulma said as she stepped inside and removed her jacket.

Bulma looked around the house. From where she was standing in the quite large living room she could see the entire bottom floor. There was a bedroom to her right, the hall was behind her and located just to the left of her was a smaller kitchen where she saw a young child sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys.

"His room is the second left, just passed the bathroom." His mother informed her pointing upstairs before walking in to the kitchen where it looked like she was preparing breakfast. The dark haired woman reached down for something the kid was playing with. "No Tarble, don't eat that, give mommy that."

As Bulma took the last step she noticed two dark haired girls waiting for her in the narrow corridor upstairs, they must have heard someone at the door and gotten curious. They looked identic to each other, the twins Bulma suddenly thought. She knew she had met them some times back when their family had celebrated Christmas at Vegeta and Valerie's house. Even back then she hadn't known how to tell them apart, so now it seemed even harder as they were dressed in similar clothes, but as one of them hugged her doll close the other one stepped up to Bulma.

"Hi, what's your name?" The bolder one of them asked and tilted her head to the side. "Are you Vegeta's girlfriend?"

Bulma started laughing. "No I'm just a friend of his, sort of. My name is Bulma." She smiled down at the kids. "You two must be Fasha and Ceripa, right?"

"Yes, I am Fasha, that's Ceripa." Fasha said and pointed back at her sister. "You want to come play with our dollys?"

"I would love that. But me and Vegeta need to do our homework right now."

"Ohh, well okay. Our auntie will soon take us home anyway, so we'll play another day, okay?" The girl suggested before pulling her sister with her back in to what looked like Tarble's room.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta's door and knocked lightly. When he didn't open the door Bulma knocked again, but there was no answer. Bulma frowned thinking she got the wrong door. But she had counted it as the second one from the bathroom. Silently she opened the door and peered in to the completely dark room. She felt the closest wall for a switch but couldn't find anything.

"Vegeta?" She whispered.

Once again there was no answer, and she couldn't seem to find the god damned lighting switch. As her eyes adjusted a little to the darkness she saw the shapes of the furniture and noticed that someone was in the bed. It was no telling who was in the bed since she could only see the outline of the body. Seeing a faint light at the other end of the room coming from the window Bulma walked for it and opened the blinds, flooding the room with sunshine.

With the room now in light Bulma frowned as she saw that it was in fact Vegeta in the bed, sleeping! He hissed slightly and covered his eyes from the light that assaulted his eyes.

"Only five more minutes, mom." He grumbled from the bed.

Growling Bulma walked up to the bed to kick him out of it, The nerve of him. He was supposed to be up by now, they had decided to meet at nine. She glanced down at Vegeta where he lay on the bed trying his best to cover his eyes with his arms. The cover was dangerously low on his hips making Bulma realize that he probably wasn't wearing any underwear. Not that his future self had been fat or anything, but this boy had the body of a God. Chiseled muscles and that perfectly shaped V where his lower abs met his hips. Vegeta groaned and moved making the cover slide further down, showing the beginning of black curls, a pleasant jolt went through Bulma's abdomen.

"Enjoying the view?"

Bulma snapped her head up and met Vegeta's sleepy eyes that was full of amusement. He sat up slightly pulling the cover a little higher up on his hips.

Bulma came back to herself and curled her hands in to fists. "NO! I was-... you were-... Arggh what are you even doing in bed Vegeta? It's nine and we're supposed to work on our project."

Bulma turned from him, massaging her temple. She seriously needed to get laid, and that soon. She did not find Vegeta attractive, she was just horny, and apparently just about anyone was a potential lay for her now. Stupid hormones.

"Well you have a desk over there and some papers in the drawers. I guess that's all you need." Vegeta said with a yawn passing his lips. Without hesitation he turned around giving her his back and pulled the covers over his shoulder, ready to go back to sleep.

Bulma turned around with a baffled expression on her face.

"I'm not going to work on this project all by myself." She exclaimed angrily. They had already talked about this, he couldn't for real think that she would let him on the ride and do nothing himself.

"Well you're sadly mistaken if you think I will help you with it." He mumbled still with his back to her.

"Why the hell did you even tell me to come over to your house, if you were going to sleep through it all?"

"Well I'm providing you with material and a place to study, therefore I have done my part in this project." He said irritated, wondering why she just couldn't do as all the other girls and just be glad they could hang out in his room. "Now if you don't mind, it was a long night."

Furious, Bulma climbed on top of the bed and leaned over his body so she was in his face. "Rise and shine honey, you better get up right this instant or else I'm going to bounce this bed so hard so you'll throw up." She grumbled in his ear.

Vegeta startled her by suddenly turning on his back and grabbing her hips. "Well if that's what you had in mind, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He grinned and settled her hips over his crotch.

Having nothing but a thin sheet and her leggings between them Bulma could easily feel the entire shape of his generous sex. To her own irritation, the sensation didn't make her uncomfortable, rather the other way. Bulma froze in irritation with herself. Didn't she already have this conversation with herself, she wasn't attracted to him the least, so there was no way she could be feeling like this. It's Vegeta for crying out loud. He used to tuck you in at night and take you out for ice cream when you were sad. That's the Vegeta your indecently grinding hips with right now, remember him?

"Hn, suit yourself. Your loss." Vegeta snorted and closed his eyes going back to sleep.

Bulma sat there glancing down at his face, still not knowing what had gotten in to her. But as he started snoring anger came over her.

"You're going to help me with this fucking project Vegeta or else I'll-... I'll hurt you." She slapped her hands down on his chest.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. "Like to see you try. Now get off me." He lifted his hips from the bed and rolled her off of him.

Bulma bounced down on the mattress next to him.

"So what? You're just going to let me do all the work and then take credit for the grade I get?" She glared at him as she sat up. "Don't think so mister. If you won't work, then neither will I." Bulma crossed her arms with her nose in the air.

With a grin he glanced at her where she sat beside him on the bed. "Well normally I'd believe you woman. But since you revealed your little secret to me about being a brainiac, who likes school, I'm confident you wouldn't risk getting an F because of me."

Girls were so easy to maneuver and manipulate. They were like flowing water under his hands. Most of the girls he could threaten by saying he would dump them if they didn't obey him, but this one he could use her grades against, and somehow that always seemed to work better.

Bulma grumbled. She didn't give a shit about the assignment or her grades. She already had a set of perfect grades waiting for her at home, so this little thing meant nothing for her. But his grades on the other hand meant a lot. Bulma knew he was going to graduate with relatively good grades, he was a smart man, but somehow that seemed far away right now.

"I never said that, I don't like school." She turned around and glared at him. "It's not my fault I was born brilliant."

Vegeta just laughed at her. "I don't really give a fuck about this assignment woman, so now, I'll go back to sleep." He rolled over and smirked into his pillow. Oh, he had her by the neck now.

"But oh I think you do, Vegeta." Bulma leaned down and whispered in to his ear.

Vegeta's eyes shot open as he felt her hand travel up his arm, her low and sexy voice caused a slight stirring between his thighs.

Her hand stopped at his shoulder and took a firm grip around it. "You don't want to be kicked off the football team do you?" Bulma put pressure on his shoulder and pushed him on to his back so he could see the smug look on her face.

Bulma knew she had him around the balls now, if he wanted her help, he was going to have to beg for it.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. In a fast motion he changed their positions and had Bulma pinned to the bed. "Who told you!? I haven't told anyone but Kakarott-... he blabbed to his girlfriend didn't he?" Vegeta inquired angrily and pushed her harder down on the mattress.

"No one told me Vegeta. I overheard your conversation with the principal. You know after the locker room incident three days ago." Bulma frowned. "Is it true your grades are so bad? Even if I know you like acting like a badass, I always thought you were doing good in school."

"That's non of your business, woman." He grumbled and gathered the sheet in his hand and sat back on his haunches.

"But you are going to talk to James right? He's in my math class, I can ask him for you if you want?" Bulma suggested and didn't bother about the look Vegeta gave her.

"I don't need a fucking tutor woman." Vegeta grumbled again and looked away from her.

Bulma bit her lip. "What if I were to?"

"What?"

Bulma crossed her legs. "What if I were to tutor you. Would you be okay with that?" She asked him carefully.

"You tutor me? You barely pay attention in class, you don't even take notes." He frowned as Bulma leaned closer to him with a smile on her lips.

"Hello, secret nerd, remember?" Bulma grinned and pointed to herself. "Besides I'm more flexible, we could always meet after your training, then you don't have to skip any."

Why Bulma deliberately put herself in a situation where she had to spend more time with Vegeta she couldn't quite figure out. Whether it was because she had missed him these past six years or if it was because of... _ Bulma flinched from her hiding place in the shadows as she saw Vegeta punching the locker in front of him..._ She wanted to help him with this. She might have been there only to get access to Capsule Corporation's information, even though that seemed to take longer than necessary. So meanwhile she could always help out her family with their problems.

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared suspiciously at her.

"Fine. If I agree to let you tutor me **and** help you with this project, then you'll agree to going out with me tonight."

Bulma's jaw nearly dropped. "What? How is **that** supposed to benefit me?"

"Hello, hunky guy, remember?" Vegeta grinned and pointed to himself.

"Hilarious." Bulma said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat woman, it's just me."

"I'm not a scaredy cat." Bulma huffed. "I've told you, on numerous occasions, that I'm not interested in you. Which means I don't want to go out with you. We talked about this yesterday, yes?"

Vegeta leaned in even closer to her. "I just want to spend some time with you, then you'll see for yourself what a great catch I really am."

"No." Bulma almost whined.

Vegeta grinned as sat back. "Looks like you're on your own on this project then."

"Looks like you'll be kicked off the football team then." Bulma shot back.

His smirk was confident. "They are never kicking me off the team. They might be stupid, but not that stupid. I'm the best player they have."

"Fine maybe they won't kick you off the team." Bulma agreed with him. But then she smiled back at him. "But I thought you at least needed to go to school to play football, and that's going to be hard when you're suspended because of your bad grades."

He turned away from her and Bulma could hear him grumble.

"Hey you." Bulma lifted her hand and carefully stroke the side of his face. "You're incredibly intelligent Vegeta, just imagine where you'll be with my help." She grinned.

He seemed bothered by her gentle touch. With a fast motion he grabbed her hand and pushed her down on the bed. He then grabbed her other hand and locked it above her head with the other.

There was a huge grin on his face as he leaned over her. "I'm only asking because I know you want to. But seriously you're getting on my nerves, when is this game over?"

"Vegeta, no."

"Say yes or else I'll tickle you." He threatened her.

Bulma raised her brow at his sudden playfulness. "What? Are you serious?" She asked him in disbelief.

Showing how serious he was he sat down over her hips and brought her arms down and locked them to her side with his thighs. Bulma started struggling, not liking this position. With a final glance at her, Vegeta's fingers dug in to her flesh. Bulma screamed straight out. His fingers danced across her torso and up to her throat. The more she wiggled to get out of his grasp the harder his thighs clamped down around her to stop her motion. Her laugh mixed with her screams as he tortured her. A sudden thought flashed by Bulma's mind, his cousins was two doors down, there was no way they didn't hear them. And his mother was right below them downstairs, if she heard them now she would probably get the wrong idea, and Bulma had promised the woman that it was nothing going on between her and Vegeta. As Bulma threw her head to the side to burry it in one of his pillows he suddenly came to a halt.

Bulma gasped and felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She turned her head back and stared up at the boy above her.

"Say it." He threatened again with his hands hovering above her exposed stomach.

Bulma shook her head, but as his hands lowered she screamed out. "Okay fine, fine. I agree, I'll spend the evening with you, bastard." She said out of breath.

He eased the grip of his thighs, but brought her hand together with a firm grasp around her wrists instead. "As a date."

"A date? Now wait a minute-"

"I come pick you up around seven." He smirked and finally let go of her hands.

As he got off her Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Vegeta. But then she shook her head and smiled.

"Damn, you can be real stubborn Vegeta, I'll give you that." Bulma laughed. "Okay then, I'll go with you on your date, but only as friends."

"There are no such things as dates between friends. We're going on a real date, just you and me." He smirked and watched as she dried her tears away. "After that you can decide if it was well worth your time and you want to do it again. I promise if see that you're not enjoying it, I won't bother with you ever again."

"Yes, I've seen how far your promises goes, but alright." Bulma nodded. "And I promise that I will enjoy myself with you for one date, then nothing more."

Their faces were really close and she looked him in the eyes.

"And now on to more important things, alright?" Bulma smiled and leaned back to a safer distance.

"Fine."

As he sat there staring at her without moving Bulma started feeling uneasy. "What?"

"You seemed awfully curious about what was under the sheet before." He suddenly got something playful in his eyes. "Do you want to leave the room before I get up to dress, or do you like the spot you're in right now?"

Bulma raised her brow and got up from the bed. "I'll be back when you're decently dressed." She answered and closed the door unnecessarily hard. What he didn't see was her cheeks burning hot. She was not going to confess she had already seen him naked some days ago, getting more than a generous look of his beautiful body.

Vegeta sat on the bed a little frustrated at her statement. Most girls would die to see him naked, and he thought she had been one of them, especially with those looks he had gotten from her before. Well maybe she was just shy he shrugged and dropped the sheet on the bed and got up. Carefully he started stretching his soar limbs before walking up to his dresser and picked out a pair of underwear, slipping them on and tried to fit his quite energetic friend into them.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma pulled the white top over her head and walked up to the mirror hanging on her closet. The cute top matched perfectly with the little more rebellic thorn jeans shorts she wore. Finally deciding this outfit was perfect for a date Bulma pulled out her new make up kit and sat down on her knees in front of the mirror.

Once again she wondered where Vegeta would take her tonight. When she had left after lunch she still hadn't been able to make him tell her where they where going. So now she had started to become excited. It wasn't exactly a date, just a chance for her to hang out with Vegeta, getting to know him a little better. They both had to know that this date would be their only.

After applying as much make up that seemed decent for the occasion Bulma picked up her new jacket and Gucci bag before she ran downstairs, checking her watch for the time.

Bulma not wanting Gina to know who she was going out with, walked over to the window so she could see when Vegeta arrived. She didn't need him to come knocking on the door.

Too late. Bulma flinched as she heard a loud knock on the front door. Sighing she hoped Gina hadn't heard it. Vegeta was a little early she noted, but better that than late. But as she opened the door there was a stranger standing outside, seeming equally surprised to see Bulma there.

"Darling."

Bulma turned around as Gina came up behind her, smiling at the man at the door. The man smiled as well and Bulma stepped to the side so he could come in. He seemed a little bothered by having Bulma there so he satisfied with just planting a chaste kiss on Gina's cheek.

Gina seemed amused by this and turned to her house guest with a girlish smile on her lips.

"Bulma this is my new boyfriend, his name is Mike."

"Pleasure." Bulma said and extended her hand.

Mike grabbed it firmly. "Likewise. So Gina I thought you said you didn't have any kids."

"Oh please I'm not that old, Bulma is only 9 years younger than me. She's my half sister visiting from North City, right sweetie?"

"Right." Bulma agreed and opened the door again.

"And why are you so hot today?" Gina asked as she glanced suspiciously at her roommate. "Is there a boy coming by?"

"No mooom. I'm hanging out with Launch tonight, and we're going out." Bulma lied and stepped outside.

Bulma could see the naughty look on Gina's face. "That's great, you go girl. Plus, then I'll have the house for myself."

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma who decided it was better to wait outside stood up as she saw Vegeta pulling up outside the house. She wasn't sure if Gina would have recognized Vegeta, but if she did, Bulma really didn't need to hear any more comments from Gina on how hot she thought Vegeta was. I didn't exactly help.

Vegeta was on his way out of the car when he saw her opening the gate, stepping out on the sidewalk. He looked her up and down, clearly liking her choice of attire.

"Hey look at that, you got your car fixed." Bulma grinned as he patted the car. It was a real ugly car, she had no idea why he was so damn proud of it. Perhaps because he was the only one with a one.

"Yes, the radiator overcooked, I had to buy a new one." He pushed his sunglasses up on his head as the sat back in the car. "Remind me to ask you sometime how you know so much about cars, woman."

"Sure." Bulma agreed and picked up her own ray bans from her bag. Even though it was late the sun was still shining bright. One of the best things about living in West City. "So will you please tell me where we are going?"

"Don't be so damn curious, you'll see when we get there." Vegeta answered and started up his old ford.

After an hour or so in the hot car they finally pulled up on a smaller road surrounded by palm trees. A little further up was a parking lot, with quite a few cars, so Bulma held on tight as Vegeta parked the car. She was so glad they had capsules in the future. As they got out from the car Bulma stretched her soar limbs and took a deep breath. The fresh scent of the ocean filled her nostrils.

"Come woman." Vegeta motioned for her to follow him, holding out his hand.

As Bulma stepped up she almost expected him to take her hand, but he didn't, he just shoved them down in the pockets of his black shorts. Well it wasn't like she wanted to hold his hand anyway.

As they passed the parking lot Bulma looked around the exotic park. This place looked really nice, to think there was a place like this barely an hour outside of West City. There were a lot of families there, the kids were playing around while their parents watched them from their blankets on the grass. Although many of them had started packing up for the evening, leaving the park for the couples.

Bulma glanced over Vegeta's shoulder to the sun that hung low on the skyline. There was soon going to be a sunset, how romantic it would be to go on a date with your boyfriend to a place like this. During her three years dating Broly he had never taken her romantic place like this. He was far too obsessed with training and hanging out with his friends. The sex had been great though, but not good enough to keep the relationship going. Bulma shook her head. God she knew she had been without sex for far too long when she started to think about her ex, or Vegeta for the matter.

"This place is actually really nice." Bulma said with a smile and turned to Vegeta. "Bring all your girls here?" She teased him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Somehow you're way more pretty with your mouth closed."

"Hey!" Bulma said and bumped his shoulder. "You think I'm pretty." She laughed as she saw him blush.

"Just shut up will you."

Bulma just smirked as she followed behind Vegeta. Suddenly she came to a stop as the hard surface of the parking lot disappeared and her feet sunk down in the sand. She glanced down at her feet and wiggled her painted toes in her brown gladiator sandals. Making a quick decision she bent down and removed her shoes, enjoying the feeling of smooth sand under her feet.

"Having fun?" Vegeta smirked down at her.

Bulma smiled up at him. "I'd say the level of this date is interesting. The beach is definitely a plus."

"Well let's make it even better then." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the little kiosk in the shade of the palm trees.

As Bulma leaned over the bench to take a look at all the flavors of ice cream they served she felt Vegeta's hands placed on either side of her from behind. She bit her lip deciding not to argue with him. They were both just going to have to try their best with this date, especially Bulma if she wanted them to stay friends after this. Vegeta was obviously trying his best, he had been most patient with her today, even though he might have wanted to yell at her once or twice during the ride here. No one could say he wasn't trying. Therefore Bulma decided to put effort in making this date as fun as possible for them. No matter the outcome, it didn't stop them from at least trying to have fun and enjoy each other's company.

She felt him lean closer to her. "Remember, this is a date, so now I pay for both of us."

Bulma remembered the last time she had been out with him. Before she knew what his game was. Back then she had been angry with him. Now she couldn't even tell what her feelings for him were.

"Well I hope you can afford it."

"I may eat a lot, but not so much that-" Vegeta watched her smirk and the way she was eyeing the ice cream before her. "You're referring to yourself? Allow me to doubt such a small eater as yourself."

"Whoever said no to ice cream?" Bulma grinned and turned back to the girl in front of her, picking out three scoops of ice cream, all strawberry flavored.

"There are other flavors as well you know, woman."

Vegeta, not wanting to be the lesser man, picked four different scoops of ice cream. Ending up trying to balance them on the cone. Bulma laughed and pushed a little at him, receiving an annoyed glare from Vegeta

Down on the beach they were almost alone. They saw a guy walking his dog at the far end of the beach, throwing something out in the water for the dog to retrieve. Vegeta pushed the sneakers off his feet and Bulma dropped her shoes and walked out in the water. The gentle waves washed over her feet and splashed her legs. Vegeta soon came up joining her in the warm water. He had already finished his ice cream and bent down and washed some of the half melted ice cream off his hand.

Bulma watched the clear blue water with longing in her eyes. "You should have told me we we're going to the ocean, I would have brought a bikini."

Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. "We can always skinny dip."

Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him. Vegeta just smirked and threw his shirt off, obliviously flexing his muscles for her. She raised her brow at him.

"Come on let's go out on the deck instead." Bulma said and walked over to the long and narrow wooden bridge floating in the water.

As she reached the edge of the deck Bulma leaned forward and glanced down in the crystal clear water. Along with her reflection she could see small colorful fish swim around trying to avoid her shadow. Bulma smiled and broke off a piece of her cone and dropped it in the water. The circles on the surface blurred her reflection and a brave little fish swam for the surface to retrieve the small crumb before returning to the bottom again. As the surface became still again Bulma saw the reflection of someone else behind her.

She gasped as Vegeta circled his arms around her waist from behind. The move surprised her but made her feel warm and happy inside. Bulma reached down to place her hands on his arms but felt herself being pushed hard towards the edge. She screamed as she realized he was pushing her in the water, well it seemed she got to swim today after all. She turned fast and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, and she soon realized she was still standing on the edge of the deck.

"Careful woman, that could have ended bad. Good luck I was here to catch you from falling in." Vegeta smirked down at her and took advantage of their positions to press her closer.

"Why you little, you did that on purpose." Without thinking Bulma took what remained of her ice cream and pressed it to his face.

Startled by the ice cold treat Vegeta let her go. Bulma couldn't help but giggle as he glared at her and swiped the sweet ice cream off his face. As he growled Bulma backed away from him, still laughing.

"I've got two good arms now, you can kick as much as you want." He said growled as he advanced on her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"But I do, woman." He grinned as he bolted after the laughing woman.

Bulma barely made it to shore before she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She couldn't stop laughing even when he flung her over his shoulder. He carried her over to where they had left their shoes. He quickly emptied out his pockets on his shirt before he strode out in the water with her over his shoulder.

"I'm not letting go of you this time." Bulma said as the water quickly rose around them.

"Good. And think of it like this woman, now you get to go swimming." He chuckled and fell forwards.

They swam around in the glistering water and laughed as they splashed each other with water. Or well Bulma splashed Vegeta while he did something that was nothing short of trying to drown her. As long as there was sand under their feet they clung to each other but after a while Vegeta started swimming further off shore and Bulma followed him. Staying afloat took most of their energy so they kept to just swimming or diving down among the corals and fish.

When the water burned red by the sunset Bulma started to swim towards the shore again. As she felt sand under her feet she started walking and when her body wasn't under the water anymore she felt a chilled wind swipe passed her body. She looked down at her front and realized that a white shirt hadn't been the best choice of attire today. When the water level reached her ankles she ran up on the beach and threw herself on the still hot sand.

Vegeta wasn't far behind as he sat down beside her. As he lay back he pulled Bulma with him and she relaxed and laid her head down on his arm. As he reached out his hand and played with one of her wet locks she tilted her head towards him with a smile. Something got her to lean in even closer, as she recognized the sweet scent she chuckled.

"You smell like strawberries."

"Well who's fault is that." He muttered letting go of her hair.

Vegeta turned on his side as well and leaned in closer to her. There was a sudden pull as they stared in to each other's eyes. Bulma recognized the feeling. She had felt it before with others but never thought it would spark between her and Vegeta. Attraction. His eyes told her he felt it too, and he leaned in closer brushing his lips over hers. Just like their first almost kiss last weekend, Bulma felt the surge in her lower abdomen as she glanced down at his lips. She wanted to kiss him. No she needed to feel his lips on hers. Vegeta slightly pulled back at her hesitation and that's all that was needed, and the moment disappeared as Bulma sat up.

"You usually get a kiss on a date." He commented and glanced up at her.

"Not on this one." She smiled sheepishly back at him and rubbed her arms as it started to chill.

As the sun had fully set now it started to become cold, so he pulled her up and took her back to the car and searched for his gym bag which had some spare clothes in it. Bulma sighed as she changed out of her wet shorts and pulled his hoodie over her head.

"You were planning on throwing me in the water from the very beginning weren't you? You're mean Vegeta." She said as they jumped into the car.

"Well it did cross my mind. Although I had no idea where I was going to take you until I remembered my parents used to take me here when I was a kid."

"It's a nice place, I liked it." Bulma smiled, pretending she hadn't seen the flash of regret in his eyes. He had most likely not wanted to make it personal.

**oOo**

* * *

As they pulled up outside Gina's house Vegeta turned off the ignition to his car and turned to her.

"So was it worth your time?"

"I've had the most amazing day with you Vegeta. But I promised you, I'd enjoy myself for one date, nothing more." Bulma said slowly and turned from him and stepped out from the car.

"Who's stubborn now?" He asked with a frown.

Bulma bent down and looked over to Vegeta. "Now remember your promise, you can't ask me out again."

Vegeta just nodded. "I realized that. If my promises are going to mean something I'm going to have to start keeping them."

As he drove off Bulma found herself thinking that this was a promise she wanted him to brake.

**oOo**

* * *

_This chapter I wrote some time ago and it was really hard typing the storyline out. I mean what kind of dates does Vegeta bring you on? In my mind I could see 'this' Vegeta bring the girls to some sleezy club, or hey why not no date at all? ;) But Bulma is obviously one tough cookie, there it would take something extra, like a seaside date :) I got some inspiration from this drawing by Gwendy: gwendy85.(deviantart "dot")com/art/Sea-192054416__ (apparently no links allowed, so just replace the "dot" with an actual one)_

_Some named, anonymous, reviewers. _

_**Billie 234**: Thank you for that kind comment. I'm always glad to get reviews (especially when they are positive). _

_**Smalsa:** My not so anonymous reviewer. I always look forward to one of your reviews. They are so long and interesting to read. You always have some funny questions or opinions ^_^ Since I can't respond to your anonymous comment, and don't want to spoil for others, all I can say about that little equation is, Bulma probably helped out a little ;) And once again I'm teasing you with those 'almost kisses' between BxV. And yeah, we hate Maron! But I love how you were so spot on, yes they obviously still have that assignment, which helped a lot in this chapter I'd say ;)_


	19. Lake House

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball or any of it's characters.

_This is one of the longer chapters, and it was a slightly harder one to write. I've reread it a million times so I think I've become blind to my own spelling and such. So if you find major mistakes, please tell me, or just try to find it in you to ignore it ;) __A lot of bad and adult language in this one, not a chapter for the shy one._ Now please go and enjoy this chapter! 

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma looked up as she heard a car coming down the dark street. She was sitting on the porch waiting to be picked up by 18 and her brother. She knew it would be a fantastic idea to get to know Launch better over the weekend, but it didn't mean she thought it was a good idea to get up at five in the morning to drive to the other side of the country. Bulma yawned and pulled her hoodie closer as she walked down to the pavement where 17 had just parked his red Volvo. 18's twin jumped out of the car and helped her with her bag and stuffed it in the already full trunk. Bulma jumped in to the car and greeted 18 and a new face who was introduced as 17's girlfriend.

They made it a couple of houses before they stopped and picked up Launch. As her mother jumped into the car she greeted them good morning and gave Bulma a quick hug. After that waited an almost five hour trip to the lake house that 18 and her brother had borrowed from someone they knew.

Bulma blinked and sat up with a yawn, shielding her eyes from the sun that now was high on the sky. She once again felt her pocket vibrate, the reason that she had woken up in the first place. Chichi had fallen in love with her phone and she had become a very fast texter unlike her future self. Bulma quickly replied and shoved her phone back in to her pocket.

Quietly, so to not wake the three other girls, Bulma leaned forward and tapped 17 on the shoulder. He glanced back at her in the rear-view mirror. Bulma quickly explained to him that the others had pulled in to the gas station right ahead for a short brake.

As they pulled into the gas station 17 parked by the other two cars and they both jumped out closing the doors quietly to not wake up their friends. The others had gathered beside Goku's brother's car, an older looking, black Chevrolet Impala. Chichi had made breakfast for everyone and Bulma gladly accepted the tuna fish sandwich and cup of coffee she was handed.

Chichi being the only other person there she knew, Bulma stood beside her leaning on Vegeta's ford. Besides the ones who was sleeping in the cars or the ones still inside the gas station there was three persons there Bulma had never met. There was two boys who were friends of Raditz and 17, both of them on the football team. The other one was a girl who was friends with Delia. Not realizing Bulma knew of Raditz girlfriend Chichi introduced Bulma to Delia as well.

Soon Goku and Vegeta came back from the gas station and Goku directly went for his girlfriend after briefly greeting Bulma good morning. Vegeta barely nodded his head Bulma's way before leaning back on Raditz's car. Bulma noticed how both Delia and her friend eyed him up and down, Bulma almost couldn't help doing it herself before turning her head away with a blush.

There was a slight chuckle coming from Delia. "Do you realize how tight those pants are Vegeta?"

"Tight enough for you to get a nice view of my perfect ass." He answered as he glanced up at the girl with a smirk.

Delia raised her brow in his direction. "I know something else I can also get a perfect view of, your huge ego."

Vegeta's smirk only widened. "Yeah it's pretty big isn't it? But you like that."

"Get a room you two." Raditz said as he came up behind his girlfriend hugging her closer. But he didn't seem jealous of their exchange of words, which meant Bulma probably didn't have to be either.

"I don't mind switching if you want to stay in the same room as one of the other morons." Vegeta answered as he walked over to his own car.

**oOo**

* * *

With the help of coffee Bulma managed to stay awake the last hour of the trip. As they pulled up to the lake house Bulma could barely keep from gawking. They had been driving through the woods the last 15 minutes, and Bulma had expected to find a small cottage in the middle of the deep forest. But before her now lay a house that were almost as big as her family's vacation house in North City, but instead of snowy mountains as a scenery, this house came with a calm serene lake surrounded by forest and mountains.

They all got their stuff out of the cars and gathered in the large living room of the house. There was only a bottom floor, but it had two separate sleeping areas that were divided by the living room they now stood in and a fairly large kitchen. In the car 18 had explained there was 7 rooms in total, so some of them had to sleep in the living room area, but Bulma had already secured a spot for herself in one of the bedrooms through the twins.

"Okay so we take the same rooms as last time. And since it's Vegeta's turn on the master bedroom and he's single now we skip ahead to Raditz and Delia's turn.

Bulma saw the couple high five each other.

"You guys get the living room." He said and pointed to his two male friends. They didn't seem quite as happy, but neither did it look like they cared.

Then he turned to Bulma. "I hope it's okay for you to share rooms with Arianna, Bulma. Since non of you have been here before just follow Chichi and Goku, you get the room next to them."

The groups split up in two and Chichi brought them over to the bedroom on the right side of the house. Bulma and Delia's friend was shown to a big room with split beds and a private bathroom.

"So you and Delia are seniors too?" Bulma asked as they were left alone to unpack their stuff.

Arianna started laughing. "Not quite, we're already in college."

"You've got a boyfriend?"

There was a smug expression on her face. "Not at the moment. But you never know who you'll find around the corner."

Bulma couldn't help but think the girl had meant Vegeta when she said that. For all Arianna and Delia knew he was single, just like 17 had just said. Bulma didn't quite find that thought elevating, she hadn't thought of the fact that he was single and could start dating just about anyone out of the blue. Val better make it here fast, but there was still a couple of months left until senior year, Bulma just had to do her best to keep him single as long as possible.

"Are you guys done?" Chichi asked as she entered the room and threw herself down on Bulma's bed. "This is such a nice and calm place, I love it here."

Bulma couldn't agree more. There was something about this place that just seemed to wash her normal worries away. She suddenly just felt like any normal girl hanging out with her friends for a weekend.

Launch soon joined them as she poked her head into their room. "Hey Chi, they guys are starting to become hungry, we better start with lunch."

They enjoyed a very nice lunch outside in the sunshine. The girls had set the table out on the grass under one of the big oaks. Bulma seated herself with Launch and even got to know Delia a little better, realizing she had nothing to worry about when it came to her and Vegeta. Bulma enjoyed a glass of white wine to her salad, even relishing in the fact that she seemed to be far away from her troubles.

Ignoring every adult rule they all went down to the lake for a swim after they had eaten. After a while the guys got a hold of a football and they thrashed around in the water so violently they girls decided to get up and work a little on their tan instead.

A slight clinking was heard behind her where she lay on the grass and Bulma lifted her head and saw Delia and Arianna coming out with a tray.

"Anyone up for some drinks?" Delia smiled and set down the tray with daiquiris between the girls.

Bulma was handed one of the pinkish drinks and with one sip she realized it was strawberry flavored. Bulma sighed in delight, seriously what could go wrong with this day she smiled taking another sip out of her drink. As she raised her straw to her mouth again she suddenly remembered the bet she had with Gina and the fact that she had just lost it, or rather, she had already lost it during lunch. She shrugged to herself, Gina wasn't here, and what she didn't see she didn't know. Besides it was just one drink after all, and it was strawberry.

But after a while one drink turned into two and Bulma didn't even give it a thought, gladly accepting as Arianna offered to refill her glass. Bulma lay happily glancing down at couples fighting in the lake. Goku and his brother had both talked their girlfriends into joining them in the lake, allowing them to sit on their shoulders to see who would first fall off. Unfortunately Goku was the one who made them lose by losing his balance as Delia pushed Chichi backwards.

Chichi came up to the surface wanting a rematch, but Delia wanted to go back to tanning so Chichi called out for Bulma instead. Bulma who had been a little too occupied by her drink hadn't noticed as her dad came up beside before he started dragging her towards the water.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked him on their way down in the water.

"We're challenging them." He said. Bulma glanced back to look for Launch, but her mother wasn't there, she had most likely gone inside to refill the pitcher of daiquiri. "Come now."

Tien pulled lightly on her arm. "I don't want to."

"Come on girl, we'll win for sure." He smiled and dragged her out in the water.

"But I'm heavy." Bulma said and bit her lip.

Tien raised his brow. "Do I look weak to you?"

Bulma was stunned. He obviously knew how to turn an argument around. Instead of trying to talk a girl out of her fatty thoughts he rather tried to make her feel guilty for questioning his strength. Bulma just shrugged and got up on his shoulders as he lowered himself in the water. Tien wrapped his hands around her legs before he rouse out of the water.

To Bulma's delight they won their fight fairly easily and even won their second one. It wasn't until the twins joined the fight that she felt herself fall back into the cold water. She came up laughing, hugging her dad before walking up to tan some more on the grass.

**oOo**

* * *

He looked up from his magazine as he saw the blue haired girl walk passed him and up to the counter. She hadn't seemed to notice him where he was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

Bulma poured herself another one of the pink drinks from the pitcher. It seemed like she really loved the strawberry drink, he bet she had lost count on how many drinks she had had, but it didn't seem to bother her as she put the glass to her mouth.

"You make that dress look really nice." He said and startled her. Bulma turned around towards him and with a look at her low cut he realized he'd rather just have her in the bikini and shorts she was still wearing underneath her dress.

"Vegeta.." She murmured and lowered her glass.

As he smirked she leaned against the counter and smiled back at him.

"Why thank you, that's nice of you to say. Actually you're not half bad yourself." Bulma said eyeing him up and down, only to stop at the dark pants, following his every curve with her eyes. "Although Delia was right, those pants leave little to the imagination." She licked her lips before taking a sip out of her drink.

"Are you ogling me woman?"

"Maybe I am, watcha gonna do about it?"

"Well, maybe I'm just going to turn you down." Vegeta said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bulma walked up to him and leaned over him to get close to his ear. "You wouldn't do that, cause you like me far too much to let such an opportunity slip between your fingers." She whispered seductively into his ear.

He frowned knowing how right she was about that. He wouldn't say no to her, even though she was teasing the hell out of him right now.

As Bulma leaned back up she suddenly stumbled and Vegeta reached out and caught her around her waist, he tried to steady her but she fell forward and ended up on his lap.

"Woah there, take it easy, how many of those cocktails have you had, woman?"

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Apparently not enough, cause I'm still up walking."

"Yes I can see that." He mocked her.

Bulma pinched his cheek. "Don't be such a party pooper, like you've never been drunk before."

"I have, but I don't fall into people's laps because of it."

"Maybe I did it because I wanted to sit in your lap. Ever thought of that mister party pooper?" She slurred and leaned closer to his face with a smile on her lips.

Vegeta watched as her tongue darted out to wet her red lips. "Where have you been hiding this side of yourself woman? You're actually more fun when you're drunk."

"You don't say, do you." She smirked and pinched his cheek again.

As her hand stayed pressed against his cheek he reached up and brushed it away. She complied and let her hand slide down to his shoulder instead. But with a quick motion and determination in her eyes she shocked him when she turned and straddled him. He blinked in surprise, and as the woman bit her lip she lifted her hand and let her fingers trace through Vegeta's thick hair.

Her hand came to rest at the base of his neck, and she pressed her front into his chest. Vegeta frowned and shifted in his seat as he felt something stir.

"Vegeta?" She whispered questioningly as she leaned even closer.

His grip on her hip tightened as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He held his breath as he felt the softness brush against him. Her eyes were hooded as she concentrated on his lips. Vegeta's tongue carefully slid across her lower lip, it tasted like strawberries. It was a feather-light kiss, trying, testing. As they pulled away from each other Bulma blinked slowly and as she glanced up he saw the desire in her eyes. Not hesitating he grabbed her arms and brought her closer again, finally allowing his lips to fully meet with her cherry red ones. As she felt his experienced tongue push past her lips and enter her mouth Bulma gave in and melted in his embrace, moaning his name. He took the opportunity to further deepening the kiss, which she didn't seem to mind as her fingers dug in to his shoulders and she pressed herself closer to him, grinding their hips together.

"Hey Vege-... oookay." Goku turned in his steps and walked out from the room.

She pulled away from his mouth with a glance over to the opening to the kitchen. When Bulma turned her head back to him she had a huge smile on her lips.

"We weren't supposed to do that." Bulma grinned and reached up and cupped her hands around his face. "It's very naughty."

"Naughty? Trust me that was nothing." He replied and let his hands slide down towards her ass.

Bulma leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Hmm.. you happen to be a very good kisser."

"Where do you think flattery will get you?" He asked her and caressed her backside.

"Your room? Arianna says she snores."

She suddenly started laughing. "I can't believe I'm doing this, kissing you. Why do you have to be so damn gorgeous?"

"I guess I'm irresistible."

With a smile she got up from his lap and proceeded to try and get him up. "Come, I want to see your room."

Vegeta stood up from the chair and let the woman pull him with her, but as she tripped over something non existing he grabbed a hold of her elbow to stop her from falling face first to the floor.

"Oopsi."

Vegeta frowned. "Woman you're drunk. Something tells me you wouldn't be this forthcoming if you hadn't been drinking the entire pitcher by yourself."

She turned to him with a frown on her own. "But I would, I've been drinking since I was 14, I can handle this, trust me Vegeta."

Bulma reached for her glass but he grabbed it and took it from her. "I think you've had enough for now. Go lay down in your room, and get some rest."

"You'll come too?" As he didn't answer her, a pout appeared on her lips. "Are you turning me down, Vegeta?"

"Just take it easy with the alcohol." He sighed and let go of her elbow. He was, wasn't he?

Taking the hint fairly quickly Bulma turned her back to him and left the room. Vegeta sighed again and dragged his hands through his hair. What the hell was he thinking? This was the best shot he would get all weekend.

"Vegeta?" He turned around and saw Bulma standing in the doorway with the pout still on her lips.

"What?" He answered irritated. He was two seconds away asking her to stay, exploring the new her.

And all he had to do was to turn around and she would see how much he wanted her. Although he was quite sure she was already aware of that. So why didn't he just turn, showing them both exactly what they wanted?

"I really enjoyed our date this weekend."

"So you told me."

"And I lied..."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "About what?"

"I do want more." She whispered as she slipped behind the corner.

Vegeta was able to contain himself for about a minute before he downed the drink he had taken from her and went outside to find her again before she would change her mind.

As Vegeta stepped out on the big sundeck he saw Goku standing looking out over the lawn. "What's going on?" He asked as he came to stand beside his friend.

The guys stood there ready with firearms in their hands, looking down at the girls who were tanning on the grass.

"My brother called a water gun fight. But the girls don't want to play, well besides Bulma of course."

He turned his eyes back to the group and saw the woman trying to get Launch up from her lawn chair. Launch just shook her head as Bulma continued to plead her and the other girls to join them.

"She's had one to many hasn't she?" Goku suddenly asked him.

"No you don't say?" Vegeta answered sarcastically, watching as Bulma gave up on trying to get the girls to join them and grabbed one of the guns Raditz held out to her.

Being the only girl Bulma quickly became the main target for the guys. Mainly because they liked seeing her run from them. Vegeta couldn't stop berating himself for saying no to her, whether she was drunk or not. That bikini did nothing to stop the tantalizing bounce of her breasts.

Vegeta suddenly felt the eyes of his friend burning into his skin. "You're not trying to drink her into your bed are you, Vegeta?"

He turned his attention to Goku with an irritated snarl. "What are you suggesting?"

Goku held his hands up in defense. "I'm saying nothing, all I know is what I saw in the kitchen, alright?"

"She's been drinking on her own accord, and I was not the one initiating anything."

"Okay fine, but I also know that you want to win-" Goku was hit with a considerable amount of water to his face, cutting him off mid sentence. His shocked features quickly turned to irritation as he saw his brother pointing a gun his way.

Vegeta laughed as he picked up a gun from a nearby table and held it out for his friend. "Some retaliation perhaps?"

Goku scowled and took the gun out of his hand. What Vegeta didn't expect was that his friend would turn the barrel to him, soaking him before taking off over the lawn joining the others.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma laughed as she once again was sprayed with water by one of the guys. She was soaked from head to toe, both her shorts and bikini top were darkened with water. With all the other girls sitting out the boys had all made her their main target, but in return she had targeted Vegeta. She wanted his full attention, and besides he looked really cute with his hair heavy with water, creating sexy bangs that hung down in his face.

Vegeta was once again running behind her trying to catch up to her. Or he was pretending she had the advantage, knowing fully well he could catch up with her if he had wanted to. She grinned back at him over her shoulder and she caught a sight of his smirk. Bulma's heart was beating but not only from the running, just one look at him seemed to be all that was needed to send her heart racing.

Glancing over to the other boys Bulma made a quick decision and made a sharp turn around the corner of the lake house. She didn't even need to look behind her to know that one of the boys had continued his pursuit on her. The light thudding behind her quickened in pace and she didn't even need to slow down to finally feel his arms wrap around her waist. But neither of them anticipated that their wet bodies would make the grass beneath them slippery. So as Vegeta pulled her back towards him Bulma lost her footing, and not being able to support them both they ended up sliding across the grass, and as they fell down beside each other Bulma burst out laughing.

Pushing up from the ground Vegeta hovered above her and she stopped laughing as he reached out his hand and stroke her cheek. As he pulled his hand away she noticed the black line and Bulma realized he had just taken away some of her smeared make up.

"Ugh I forgot I had make up on." She said and swiped away some of the darkness from underneath her eyes, along with some of the water that covered her entire body. "I must look hideous."

Vegeta just grinned and leaned down over her face. "I'm not complaining."

He rolled his chest over her and lowered his lips to her. Bulma moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down over her. His hair was damp from all the water and as she ran her hands through it she couldn't help but pull slightly at it.

Vegeta grumbled against her mouth and she gladly welcomed his tongue as he tried to push it passed her lips. The taste of him filled her mouth and she rubbed against his body wanting to be even closer to him, his taste was simply intoxicating. Bulma's hands left his hair and she let them wander down his back that was covered in tiny drops of water. She could feel the excited hardness pressing against her hip, and she was glad that Vegeta had changed into just his underwear because the pants he had worn earlier had done a great job keeping him in place in the kitchen.

But she had felt him then too. Oh she had felt him, alright. And she had wanted nothing else but free him from his clothes so she could feel just this against her more intimate core. The discrete grinding had only made her lust for him even greater. And as Vegeta turned her down her brain had returned to her drunken self for just one moment, giving her sudden clarity of the moment. For the first time in her life her brain hadn't argued with her body. Bulma wanted him. She wanted Vegeta. Badly.

As his hand slid up over her body she could feel the tingle in her lower body explode, and as he traced his fingers along her ribcage she arched her back further in to his body.

He broke the kiss and started to work his way downwards, placing his lips at the top of her breast instead, a cry escaped her lips as he nipped lightly at her cream white flesh. Bulma tilted her hips to feel him against her, and as his erection brushed over her jeans clad crotch she shivered with pent up lust.

As Vegeta lifted his head from her breast she could see in his eyes he was just as horny as her.

"You're shivering. Let's get you inside before you get a cold."

Bulma blinked. And as she was pulled up on her feet she was indeed shaking uncontrollably, but she was far from cold. "Vegetaaa what are you-."

"I'll show you my room." He said huskily as he spun her around and smirked down at her.

**oOo**

* * *

He had his back to her searching for something in his drawer as Bulma closed the door behind them. She was panting lightly from their little rendezvous out in the bushes, and her body shook with pent up lust.

"Vegeta?" She called out. As he turned she sprinted and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

She could feel him hesitate for a second before he wrapped his hands under her ass and brought them over to the bed. They both grunted as he laid them down on his bed, not wasting any time before going back to what he had done merely minutes ago.

She was once again shaking beneath him, and it wasn't from the cold. As Vegeta reached up and pulled the top string to her bikini Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulder so he could reach behind her to free her entirely from her soaked bikini. The cool air in his room brushed over her wet nipples, hardening them further. Vegeta threw the pink top to the floor and only took a second to appreciate the sight before him before he lowered his head and shoved his tongue back in to her mouth. His hands felt hot on her wet skin, and he grunted out as his fingers dug in to her mound. With a heavy breath he started to kiss her along the jaw and Bulma leaned her head backwards allowing him further access to her neck. As he licked the droplets of water off of her skin she reached down to the hem of his underwear and pushed her hands in to feel his ass.

Vegeta growled and nipped hard at her collarbone, letting his tongue slide down to replace his hand. She sobbed out when his mouth closed around her harden and cold nipple. Bulma burned with his touch and she shifted to give him better access. Vegeta ground his crotch to her hip, but it wasn't where she wanted him. Reaching down she slipped her hand into the front of his underwear, boldly wrapping her fingers around him. She had seen him naked before, but the sight hadn't done him right since nothing could have prepared her for the size of him now. They both moaned and as she stroke the crown of his cock he shuddered and pushed his hips into her hand.

He suddenly brought her closer and pressed his face to her neck with a pleasured groan. She could feel his heavy breath against her sensitive skin and when she added a little pressure to his cock he hissed into the nape of her neck. He lifted himself off the bed and laid down over her, covering her body with his. His skin was hot and her nipples tingled as he rubbed his naked chest against her. The weight of him felt so good, everything felt so right, especially the hardness rubbing against her core.

"Vegeta..." She moaned against his cheek." Take them off... your underwear, take them off. I need it now."

Groaning he almost reluctantly lifted his hips off her and with the help of her eager fingers his underwear was pushed down. Bulma gasped in delight as the reddish flesh became visible to her eyes. She couldn't help reaching down again, greedily stroking his silky smooth cock in her hand. Vegeta's eyes were closed as his hands reached down and unbuttoned her shorts, his fingers worked fast and as he sat up she had to let his cock slid out of her hands. Groaning he pulled the tight wet shorts off her hips and his eyes wandered her now close to naked body. Bulma realized she had never felt more appreciated under a man's gaze as she did under Vegeta's.

Placing her hands on her own body Bulma let them wandered down, touching every inch of her burning skin before she reached her hips and hooked her thumbs under panties. Wiggling her hips she slid them down and Vegeta reached down and helped her take them off, letting them fall down to the floor together with the rest of their clothes. Reaching up for him to bring him closer, Bulma frowned as he brushed her hands off and pushed her down on the bed again. Although as he placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh her eyes fluttered close and she laid back on the pillows by her own will.

His smooth tongue ran up the inner side of her thigh, and she shuddered as he brushed his lips over her sex before he switched to the other leg. Her fingers dug into the cover as he nipped his way up to her knee. As he descended down her thigh again he raised his gaze and sought out her eyes. Bulma reached down and fisted her hand in his hair. A relieved moan escaped her lips as his tongue darted out as he once again brushed over her core. Grabbing her thighs he roughly pulled her onto his mouth, quickly letting his tongue lap over her clit. Bulma started whimpering with pleasure, barely even noticing how hard her grip on his hair was.

He had some serious skills using his tongue. There wasn't a single part of her he left untouched with his tongue, greedily he lapped at the juices that had started to flow out of her wet cunt. Bulma ground her hips and arched her back with a sob as the tip of his tongue entered her, shaking as it left and went up to circle her clit again.

As his teeth found their way around the little bead she threw her head backwards with a cry. She pressed the heel of her hand over her mouth as her voice raised in tune with her oncoming orgasm. His fingers dug in to her hips and he pressed on harder, sucking her in to his hot mouth.

Bulma neither wanted the pleasure to end or to wait any longer for it to come crashing down over her. Vegeta seemed to become more impatient for her release as well, one of his hands released her thigh and joined his tongue in trying to make her come. Bulma glanced down at him and stroke his damp hair away from his face. Without stopping he looked back up at her with such intensity in his eyes that it sent a shudder through her entire body and down to her core. With a final cry her hips raised from the mattress to meet his relentless mouth, as he gave her a final nip she sunk into the mattress with a more than satisfied sigh.

Opening her eyes she looked up into Vegeta's eyes. He had placed his hands on either side of her face and was hovering his body just above hers. Bulma raised her hand and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes with a smile on her lips. He leaned down nipping at her lower lip. Curious she darted her tongue out to taste the new flavor his mouth held, the saltines was mixed with a sweetness she hadn't often been able to taste. And now it was on Vegeta's lips, her flavor.

Vegeta raised his head and leaned passed her to grab something from the nightstand. She licked her lips in anticipation as she watched him throw away the wrapping and skillfully roll down the condom over his cock. Bulma's body felt like mush and as his body descended down over her, Bulma griped his shoulders and nuzzled her nose to his throat. She shivered as she felt his cock align with her core. It was hot and hard, ready to take her. And she was ready too, ready to have Vegeta burry himself in her, filling her up to her very limits. She wanted it, she craved it, only him.

Bulma grinned into his neck and lifted her hips up to meet with him. She hissed out in pleasure as she felt him guide himself to her wet entrance, the hot head sent sparks up to her womb, making her inner walls contract with anticipation. Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's narrow hips and took a deep breath to steady herself for the pleasurable intrusion they both had been waiting for far too long now. The more than familiar scent coming from his jawline sent a comforting smile up on her lips, but along with it came the memories that had been locked away by her lust.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta hissed as he the head of his pulsating cock entered her warm and soft inner. As he reached around to take a hold of her behind he felt her nails dig into his back, he grunted and was just about to thrust his hips forward as the woman's entire body tensed in an uncomfortable manner beneath him, locking his cock in place. He frowned and heaved up on his elbows, thinking he had done a good job enough to prepare her for his cock. As he glanced down at her face to try and make her relax he saw she wasn't even looking at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he found her staring straight at the wall, the tension never leaving her body, even as he reached up to touch her face.

"Wom-...Bulma?"

Her head turned and he was quite startled by the look in her eyes. Bulma's face was shocked, scared and confused all at once. Her mouth opened, but not a single word slipped between her lips. Her breathing was hitched and she looked like a fish caught on dry land. It looked like she was having a panic attack.

"What's wrong?"

"I-...I-I just-.."

Bulma started pushing at his chest and he quickly pulled out of her and sat back on feet.

"Did I hurt you?"

She was shaking, and this time not from lust. She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "No...No Vegeta no...it's just... I'm just..this is... we can't. Oh fuck."

As she covered her face with her hands he grabbed the end of the cover and pushed it up over their naked bodies. He tried to stay calm himself, but it was difficult since he still had a raging hard on and what looked like a very distraught bed mate.

"What happened? One second you were-" Vegeta cut himself off and dragged his hands trough his messy hair. He reached out and brought her hands away from her face. Bulma looked up at him with something that resembled guilt. "You're not a virgin are you? Because then I-"

Her eyes widened and she turned from him with tinted cheeks. Vegeta's brows furrowed as he scowled.

"You should have told me, we could have taken it slower."

Her head snapped back to him and the red color on her cheeks deepened. He couldn't look passed the haunted look in her eyes.

"I'm not a-... Vegeta you don't understand-.. I just-... I just can't with you. But still we just-... just like that. And I-..I-." She grabbed at her own hair, not even knowing how to form a full sentence anymore.

"Hey Bulma." He said and grabbed her chin lifting her face up to meet him. "It's okay, I understand. No need to panic over it."

"No you don't understand, this is not-"

He grumbled and grabbed her shaking hands. "I said calm down. I don't care if you're a virgin, I just wished you would have told me."

"But I'm not-..." Bulma bit her lip. Maybe it was for the best if he didn't know the truth about it. If pretending to be a virgin was the thing that would keep him from wanting her, then maybe, just maybe she could stay away from this forbidden temptation of a man. "You can't tell anyone Vegeta, if they knew I've never had a boyfriend before.. I.. I."

He looked genuinely surprised. "You've never even had a boyfriend before? How is that even possible?"

"Please, let's not..."

"I suppose continuing this now would be wishful thinking from my side?" He said disappointed and sat back on the bed. One of his hands reached up and rubbed frustratingly over the bridge of his nose.

Bulma pulled her knees up to her chest and just sat there looking at him. A heavy sigh escaped him as he got up from the bed. Realizing the cover wasn't dividable he bent down looking for his underwear on the floor. Bulma could clearly see the frustration emitting from him, which wasn't such a surprise as the snug cotton underwear did very little to hide the now painful state of his arousal.

He turned to her and threw his part of the cover over her. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe it's for the best if you'd get dressed and go back to your room. Having you naked in my bedroom is nothing I want on my mind right now."

Bulma just nodded after him as he strode in to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. When she heard the shower starting to run Bulma got up from her bed and picked her clothes up from the floor. Her clothes were ice cold from the water, probably just as ice cold as Vegeta's shower was right now. With a sigh she dropped them on the bed and opened one of Vegeta's drawers. Swallowing hard she brushed away the package of condoms and picked up one of his large t shirts even slipping on her slightly damp panties.

When Vegeta came out from the bathroom wrapped up in a robe he found her sitting on his bed leaning against the headboard.

She slid off the bed and walked up to him. "We really need to talk Vegeta, there is something I need to tell you-"

"You don't need to tell me anything, I said I understood." He said and used the towel to dry his hair.

Bulma shook her head. "No it's not about that, it's something else, something a little more complicated."

She was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

"Vegeta, are you in there? Dinner is ready." Chichi's voice called from outside his door. "Have you seen Bulma by the way?"

They both glanced at each other before they look over to the door.

"Let's talk later."

Bulma picked up her clothes and walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes he has seen me. I'm in here.. obviously."

Chichi's jaw dropped and she looked Bulma up and down. With red cheeks, puffy lips and Vegeta's shirt on, which most likely showed her still erected nipples Chichi's look was more than expected. Overcoming her shock of seeing Bulma coming out from Vegeta's room half naked and obviously ravished, Chichi just nodded his way with a confused look in her eyes. Bulma just shook her head and walked over to her room at the other side of the building.

**oOo**

* * *

After an evening spent around the fire down by the water Bulma felt exhausted. Not only had she tried avoiding Vegeta, which hadn't been that hard since he hadn't spoken a single word to her since she left his room. No she had spent most of the time during the dinner avoiding Chichi's gaze or worrying over just what the fuck her family though about her after she nearly slept with Vegeta. She was such a backstabbing bitch. Bulma groaned and spat out the white foam in the sink. Lowering her toothbrush Bulma leaned against the sink and looked herself in the mirror. How could she have been so stupid as to drink? Especially when knowing how she could get.

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she pressed her hands to her face to stop herself from crying. Even though he apparently made her body and mind react in a special way, she should not have touched him. What was the point in standing him up for nearly a month when she was going to crawl into his bed anyway?

Her stomach was hurting and she was afraid. Bulma almost doubled over from the pain and she found her way to the toilet before she regurgitated what little food she had managed to eat during the dinner. As she sat on the floor she felt the tears well up in her eyes and before she could do anything the spilled over and trailed down her cheeks.

Weak and tired she pulled herself into bed, glad her roommate hadn't made it back to their room yet. Bulma curled up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

As her eyes fluttered open the room was darker and she realized that she had dozed off for a while. Feeling the cover lift from her body Bulma glanced back in time to see a dark figure slip into bed beside her.

With sleep still on her mind she only tensed as a warm body pressed up besides her. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Bulma finally made out the features of the person next to her.

"Vegeta.." She mumbled sleepily as he curled up beside her.

The uncomfortable feeling that sleep had managed to take away was returned to her as the familiar scent of Vegeta's aftershave filled the room. Groaning as the pain cut through her abdomen she tried to sit up but he reached out and kept her beside him.

"Don't worry woman, I'm not here to deflower you." He chuckled lightly and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I promised we'd take it slow, didn't I?"

He breathed out heavily and let her wrist go as she made no further attempt to get up from the bed. The steady beating of his heart made her realize he was on the verge of falling asleep. She didn't know what time it was, but she bet it was late, as he had barely hit the pillow before he had fallen asleep. Through the darkness she glanced up at his young face, it looked so calm. The warmth of the body beside her brought on the hazed comfort of sleep which reminded her that she had been sleeping merely minutes ago before he came waking her. Her eyelid felt heavy and she blinked to try and stay awake just a little longer.

"Vegeta?" She whispered beside his face.

"Mm..?"

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Hold me, will you?"

She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. After a slight hesitation Vegeta grunted and she could feel his arms wrap around her, molding her body to his. Then finally did she allow her eyes to close, going back to dreams that soothed her pain.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma woke up to the hot, tangled mess that was her body, sheets and Vegeta. She frowned before she reached out her hand and hit the buzzing alarm on her nightstand. Vegeta arched his back and stretched, when relaxing again he brought her closer and mumbled something incoherent into her neck. Bulma glanced down at him and she realized he wasn't fully awake yet. Why Vegeta was in her bed she had no clue of. But as she reached down and brought his bangs out of his eyes, she realized she had never seen him be this cute before, she didn't even know that Vegeta could be cute. But most importantly, she had no idea what he was doing in her bed, cuddling up to her.

As Vegeta's eyes slowly opened he glanced up at her for a couple of seconds before he rolled away from her and lay on his back. He reached up and rubbed his face with a yawn. Bulma remembered the moment when waking up beside a boy and feeling ugly but to her own surprise she didn't really care right now. She glanced over to the other bed in the room but it hadn't been used all night.

As Vegeta sat up his heat left her so she pulled the entire cover closer around her body snuggling into them. He didn't bother with losing the cover as he had fallen asleep fully clothed. He glanced down at her, looking like he was studying her, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

"Oh god I must look awful." She said a little sheepishly. Bulma rubbed her temple with a groan, if she looked like she felt then it had to be bad.

And Vegeta suddenly grinned and nodded. "You do, but I'm okay with that."

"Oh shut up." She hit him over the chest as he got up from the bed. Bulma gave him her back as she turned around looking at the time. With such a rough day yesterday she had expected to sleep a little longer. But it was just after ten. If they got up now they would probably even make it for Chichi's nine thirty breakfast. But then again staying in bed didn't sound too bad at them moment either. Bulma laid back against the pillows. She didn't know if the headache or her stomach was worse at the moment.

"Open your mouth, woman."

Bulma blinked and looked up at Vegeta as he stood over her. He was holding a white pill between his fingers, holding it over her mouth. Obediently she opened her mouth and he dropped the pill in her mouth and handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"I can imagine. Despite the fact that I'm a party pooper, I am quite familiar with hangovers." He grinned and popped a painkiller into his own mouth, taking the glass out of her hands drinking the last of the water.

She raised her brow having no idea what he was talking about. "Are you making fun of me?"

He placed the empty glass on the nightstand, and to Bulma's utter surprise he leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. She was a little taken aback as his hand found it's way to her neck bringing her closer. His kiss didn't taste quite as good as she remembered it had done yesterday, but as he kissed his way down to her neck she realized they at least felt just as amazing. Bulma placed her hand to his cheek and brought him up so she could feel his lips on hers again.

"You remember." He mumbled into her lips.

As he pulled away Bulma blinked, never realizing kissing him would feel so good. Her memories from yesterday were a little in the clouds, bits of memory loss here and there. But she did remember just how far they had taken it yesterday.

"Um.. I'm going to take a quick shower before breakfast." She excused herself and slid out of bed. Bulma quickly closed the door to the bathroom and slid down to the floor.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma tried twisting her arm to reach further up, frustrated she gave up and glanced down beside her where Vegeta lay on his stomach.

"Vegeta can you please help me? I can't reach to rub all the sunscreen onto my back." She held out the bottle to him as he lifted his head.

Vegeta frowned at the bottle. "Do it yourself." He said and laid his head back on the blanket.

"But I can't reach all over, pretty please Vegeta." Bulma pleaded and reached out and touched her finger to his shoulder.

Annoyed he sat back up and took the bottle from her hands. Not so gently he pushed her down on the grass and squirted out some of the white cream onto her back. His hands pressed to her skin and started rubbing around in circles on her back. He reached out and untied the string to her pink bikini, letting his other hand join the first. Adding pressure his fingers dug into her muscles and Bulma sighed in delight. The better it felt the more it started to remind her of how his hands had touched her body yesterday. She suppressed a moan as his fingers worked their way up to her neck.

With a smile on her lips she held on to her bikini and lifted herself up on her elbows.

"Thanks Vegeta. I think that's enough."

He nodded and tied her bikini back up again. When her bikini was secured again Bulma reached up and took some of the white cream in her hands.

"Come here. Now it's your turn."

Vegeta raised his brow. "With my skin I don't need it. You're the pale one. Besides you only want a reason to touch me."

"And you're denying me it?" Bulma questioned him with a lewd smile on her lips, applying the lotion to her arms instead.

Vegeta blinked, finally realizing what he said no to. "Well if you really-"

"You can forget about it, ass. I'm not- Ouch what the fuck." Bulma cried out as something hit the back of her head. She clutched her hands to the back of her head and looked down to the volleyball that bounced down on the ground beside her. She growled and turned glare over to the boys on the beach.

17 reached his hand up in an apologetic gesture as he started to walk towards them. Bulma rolled her eyes and got up on her knees. Picking up the ball, she lightly fisted her hand and shot the ball straight back to 17. There was a surprised look on his face as he caught the ball, and one of his friends even whistled behind his back. Pleased with herself Bulma laid down on her stomach and picked up her magazine.

"I thought girls were supposed to suck at sports." It suddenly came from Vegeta.

Bulma didn't look up from her magazine. "I used to think boys were cute, look how wrong I was."

She heard him snort. "What I meant was that girls like you are usually not interested in sports, or good at them."

"Not any better Vegeta." Bulma said and rolled her eyes at him. "But if you really must know, when I was younger my aunties used to dress me up in cute outfits and my uncles taught me how to play sports. I was a lone child for a long time and I basically grew up in my cousin's houses."

He nodded. "You seem to have a good relationship with your relatives, I've heard you talk about them before."

"Well my dad worked a lot, so naturally me and my mom hung out with the rest of the family instead." Bulma shrugged indifferently.

"As a child I was closer to my aunt's husband than I was my own father." Vegeta suddenly admitted and glanced up at her.

Bulma bit her lip. She knew how it was to have a distant dad. But to have none? She couldn't imagine. "Chi told me about your dad, you ever see him?"

"Nope."

She just nodded her head, not quite sure as what to say. But she didn't have to say anything because her mother choose the right moment to come out from the house. As she saw Bulma and Vegeta she walked over and sat in the hammock beside them.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me up? And where's everyone?" Launch asked and looked around.

Bulma started laughing. "18 said you looked like a sleeping angel so she let you sleep in. I heard you and Vegeta stayed up emptying out all the whiskey bottles last night."

"I'm sure we did." Launch grimaced and glanced down at Vegeta, it was quite obvious she didn't remember a thing of it. Vegeta just shrugged.

"Hey sleepyhead, up already?" They all looked up as Tien walked towards them. He pulled on his black T-shirt and covered his glistering chest that was sweaty from running around on the beach under the hot sun.

Without much thought he threw himself down beside Launch in the hammock, and as the material lowered under his weight Launch slid down towards him. Tien grinned and placed his arm around her shoulder. Without asking he took the glass of orange juice out of her hands and drank it all up before her eyes.

"Hey, that was mine."

"Just what I needed." Tien let out a content sigh and bent down and kissed Launch's cheek. "Thank you."

Launch bit her lip and leaned back with a blush. Way to go to shut her mom up. Bulma grinned, wonder if that would work in the future when she wanted to get out of trouble?

Bulma couldn't stop smiling as her parents fell in love in front of her eyes. It wasn't many kids that had the chance to ask their parents how they had met, much less be there when it happened. She almost felt bad about knowing so little about her family's life, somehow she just never bothered asking them. Not that Bulma had been interested in knowing how her parents ended up with each other and had her. But she should at least have known some stuff about their lives before her.

It was the same with the boy laying beside him. Bulma had thought she knew him, but at the moment everything about Vegeta was a surprise. There was so little in him that she recognized from his older self. But then again some of her memories were fading. So maybe this entire attraction thing she had for him came from the fact that he was like a stranger to her. To be honest, the only thing that made this boy the Vegeta she knew, was his looks and protective nature. And the thing about his looks were that they weren't even so close to his future self.

Bulma turned her gaze to Vegeta, almost desperate to find out the reasons for her feeling for him. But as she found him snoring slightly she raised her brow. Apparently he didn't find her parents love story just as interesting as she did. Seeing him sleeping there made her want to reach out and touch him. With a glance to her parents she decided not to, it would probably look weird if she started to drag her fingers through their friend's hair when he slept.

Somehow that gave Bulma an idea. A wicked grin appeared on her lips and she heaved herself up from the blanket and walked over to the house picking up a bucket that stood by the stairs of the sundeck. Picking it up she filled it in the barrel with fresh rain water.

As Tien glanced up he noticed Bulma standing over the sleeping Vegeta with a bucket full of what he guessed was water. Getting a bad feeling about it his brows furrowed.

"Bulma? What are you doing?" He asked her and she only glanced up with a grin on her lips. "That's not a very good idea."

"It's a very good idea. Now be quiet before he hears you." She said and reached out touching her foot to Vegeta's back. "Hey handsome?"

He mumbled something incoherent as she pushed at him with her foot again.

"Hey Vegeta, remember when you threw me in the pool at that party?"

"Mhmm." He agreed and Bulma was sure she saw a smirk on his lips.

"Or when you threw me in the ocean?"

"Oh yes."

"You think that was a nice thing to do?" Bulma questioned him, glad he had yet to open his eyes.

"Yes. Very nice."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." She tipped the bucket of ice cold water over Vegeta, he yelled and was up on his feet in under a second.

As he stood there dripping with water Bulma couldn't stop laughing. "That is called payback." She smiled and threw the bucket to the side and admired her work.

The sun shone through the droplets of water trickling down over his body. The bangs covering his eyes made him look like a mischievous boy, but she knew he was far from a one.

"No woman." He growled and dragged his hand through his hair, ruining is cute hairdo. "This is payback." Vegeta leaped for her but she reacted faster and started running towards the lake throwing herself into the water before he had the chance to catch up to her.

Quickly tiring of having Vegeta once again playing the game, drowning Bulma, she heaved herself up on the dock. With a smile she leaned down and reached her hand out for Vegeta to take as he swam up to the dock. He only rolled his eyes, placing both his hands on the dark wood, pushing himself out of the water. Once again Bulma couldn't help watching him as the water ran down his body. And as her eyes fell to his waist she noticed how his shorts laid slim against his thighs, and how they defined the contour between them.

Bulma sighed longingly as she followed him up to the their blanket. She already knew what a mistake she had done in almost letting him sleep with her yesterday. That was something she couldn't do. Because when she came home, Vegeta would most likely remember the girl he had nearly slept with that one time at a lake house. And it would probably not take him long to figure out that Bulma was the girl who had begged for his cock. So to explain to him and Val, even her parents, on why it had almost happened, seemed far better that to try and explain to them why it had happened.

But the fact that she couldn't fuck him didn't stop her from wanting him. No it just made her want him even more. Especially when she knew how good it had felt to have his hands caressing her body or the way his tongue had felt against her sex. Worst of all was that she could still clearly remember the feeling of him inside of her. Oh god, why had he stopped instead of just thrusting inside of her? Then she would at least have the memory of him fully inside of her, maybe even the memory on how it would have felt as he came inside of her. The look on his face as his orgasm came over him.

Bulma forced her eyes away from his tempting behind as she bent down and picked up her towel. Maybe she would have dared to continue her fantasies if it had only been her parents with them, they were after all too busy with one another. But Bulma groaned as she found that both Krillin and 18 had joined her parents, taking over Bulma and Vegeta's blanket.

Bulma's brows furrowed as she glanced down at her aunt. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen either Krillin or 18 since breakfast. Where had they been hiding, she wondered to herself. A smiled appeared on Bulma's lips as she realized they had probably snuck away to be on their own. She almost felt giddy. This was coming together so perfectly, both 18, Krillin and her parents were finally following the plan. Now it was only Vegeta... and Val left. Well that was about a year left for that, nothing to worry about know, Bulma knew they would find their way to each other. After all it had been love at first sight.

"Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up and spotted Goku and Chichi coming out from the house.

"Vegeta, I was thinking about taking a jog around the mountain, wanna come?" Goku asked as he came up to them.

Vegeta pulled the towel over his head and glanced over to his friend with a nod. "Sure, just let me change."

Krillin got up from his spot on the grass. "Hey, I'll come too."

"No you don't." 18 said and nudged his shoulder. "Go with my brother and the rest of the guys and fish instead."

Krillin looked at her with a raised brow. "Fish? I don't want to go fishing. I wanna-"

"Be the man Krillin, and go and get us some dinner." 18 said dryly at her friend.

"Like anyone here knows what to do with a fish once they caught it." Krillin frowned just wanting to chill after 18 had made him help her with cutting up some wood, enough for both the campfire outside and the indoor fireplace. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't just been sitting there complaining while he worked.

"No it's a great idea you guys." Launch suddenly said and pushed at Tien beside her. "Take Tien with you as well."

"No fishing for me, I'm sitting just fine here." He blinked down at her.

Launch blushed, but still continued to push at him. "Yeah well.. just go will you."

Reluctantly the boys started to walk down to the boathouse while Vegeta and Goku went inside to change. Bulma who was busy studying Vegeta's back as he walked inside was unaware that the three girls were closing in on her.

"And you young miss will come with us." 18 said as she pulled Bulma with them.

"Hmm?" Bulma asked as they pulled her over to the sun deck and pushed her down on one of the chairs.

The three girls stood around here eyeing her down.

"Now that we finally have you alone we had something we wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Bulma asked, getting a bad feeling about the determination in her mother's eyes. Both of the other girls had it as well, 18 even crossed her arms as she leaned down.

"Seriously? You're going to act all innocent like you have no idea what we're talking about?" She asked.

Bulma just leaned back in her seat, wide eyes as her aunt studied her suspiciously.

Launch pushed a little at her friend so she would get out of Bulma's face. "We know."

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta stopped as he heard his friend calling on him from behind. Turning around he saw Goku had stopped and he held his hand up asking for a pause.

"Weakling." Vegeta teased. But as he turned and glanced down the mountain he took a couple of extra deep breaths himself.

Goku just grinned back at him. "You seem to have some extra energy today."

"Tch..." Vegeta said and rolled his eyes.

Goku's grin fell as he leaned back up.

"So.." He started making Vegeta glance up at him. "I couldn't help but notice you came out from the wrong part of the building this morning. You slept in Bulma's room didn't you?"

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms. Well of course, how could he have been so blind. The moron and his girlfriend had done the entire divide and conquer tactic right under their noses. He bet the other two girls had been in on it as well.

"I didn't."

Goku grimaced. It was quite clear he didn't feel like having this conversation either. And especially not with Vegeta.

"You know I don't really care what you do, but Chi want-"

Vegeta growled. "You think harpy has anything to do with which part of the building I sleep in?"

"No." Goku grumbled and shifted from one foot to the other. "And don't call her that Vegeta. Chichi just cares a lot about Bulma, they are good friends. She doesn't want her to end up with a broken heart."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"You know exactly what we mean. How many girls have you slept with and then dumped? I can't even count them for you, man." Goku said and dragged his fingers through his hair a little annoyed. "Worst part, I think you like her. But I still can't tell whether you're going to ditch her or not."

"Cut it out."

"So now that you've won, are you going to dump her?" Goku pushed on.

"Don't pry in business that's not your own Kakarott."

"I'm your friend Vegeta."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and turned from his friend starting to walk away.

"All I want to know is what you're going to do now that you've fucked her, just cash in and-" Goku shouted but stopped mid sentence as Vegeta turned around with a scowl.

"We didn't fuck."

"Vegeta come on-" Goku tried but was interrupted once again.

"I said we didn't, she didn't want to." Vegeta said and threw his hands up in irritation. "It's not like I had in mind to sleep in her bed either, I just woke up there having no fucking clue of how I got there."

Goku gave a surprised laugh, but quickly shut up as he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes. "That girl is seriously stubborn, I mean the way she dry humped you in the kitchen yesterday I thought you had it in for sure. So how does it feel to be turned down by a chick you like?"

"She's a virgin." Vegeta mumbled.

Goku was still laughing, but as the word sunk in his expression was shocked. "What?!"

Vegeta turned to him with a scowl. "I said the woman's a virgin. A fucking, god damned virgin." He yelled back.

"A virgin?" Came Goku's whispered reply.

Annoyed Vegeta reached up and rubbed his temple. "Yes a virgin. You know like you, never had sex before."

Goku frowned at the little smirk that had appeared on Vegeta's lips.

"Incredibly funny Vegeta. I'm just surprised Bulma is one, she doesn't look like it."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And how the hell does a virgin look like?"

Goku just shook his head. "You know what I mean, you wouldn't think that of her. So what are you going to do now? It changes the situation a little doesn't it?"

"I doesn't change anything."

"You understand that this is a different kind of challenge don't you?" I mean are you going to give up on her now that you know this is going to be her first time? Or are you going to try and convince her you're a nice guy so she'll let you fuck her?" Goku asked and his brow raised with the serious question.

"Give it up Kakarott, I'm not telling you so you can blab to your girlfriend." Vegeta grumbled and turned around again, but this time he started running down the trail that led off the mountain and down to the lake house.

"Hey that's mean Vegeta." Goku called after him. "I've kept many of your secrets without telling her about them. Hey wait up."

Goku followed his friend down the rubbley path, his muscles strained as he tried to slow the pace down so he wouldn't trip down the steep trail.

"Vegeta, seriously-"

"Chat's over, Kakarott. I'm not carrying you back if you fall and brake something." Vegeta shouted in front of him.

"Then promise me you'll tell me when we come down." Goku yelled back but was only met with silence and his own panting breath.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma turned her head and glanced out the window where the rain was pouring down. Laying on bed she tried to concentrate on the book she had borrowed from her roommate, but every other minute or so her eyes lifted to glance out the window or over to the closed door. She was glad she had found a place to be alone in. The chat with her aunts and mother hadn't been all that bad, it had actually just made her feel more relaxed now that they knew about it. The pain in her stomach was gone and Bulma had realized she had just been worried what her family would think about her.

As the door opened Bulma once again glanced up, she placed the book beside her on the bed and sat up as Vegeta walked in. He stopped as he saw her sitting there on his bed staring back at him.

He didn't have his shirt on, it was currently wrapped around his neck, and he was soaked from the rain that had poured down on him as he had been out. But he couldn't have looked hotter, and Bulma found it hard to tear her gaze away from him.

Vegeta pulled his hand through his wet hair before he walked up to her and surprised her with a wet kiss. Bulma clinged to him as he lowered her down on the bed again and pushed his tongue in to her mouth. He tasted fresh and his breath was hot. Her hand shot up and spread her fingers on his wet chest. Bulma could feel the thumping of his beating heart under his right peck. She let her hand wander over his muscled chest and up to his neck, grabbing him harder.

He smiled as he nipped her lower lip a final time and lifted his head. Bulma traced her finger along his bottom lip and giggled as he playfully bit into it.

She tilted her head as she content sank back against his pillow. Remembering why she had picked his room to wait in Bulma bit her lip and looked in to Vegeta's eyes.

"So Goku brought you with him so he could talk to you about us, didn't he?"

Vegeta pulled away and sat down beside her on the bed with a frown. "What we do is non of their business. Especially not the harpy's, okay?"

Bulma nodded. "Sure, but I mean-"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "No exceptions. No one needs to know about what we do when we are alone, that's just between you and me Bulma. I know girls have a problem with shutting up about things like these, but I trust you to not go sharing all the details with your friends."

She pushed his hand off. "Fine, I won't say anything. Now go take a shower, you stink."

His brow raised as he probably didn't miss the look Bulma gave his naked chest.

"Want to join me." He asked and pulled her with him as he got out off the bed.

"Tempting, but no." Bulma answered and slipped out between his arms. "Well hurry up, we're going to watch a movie."

**oOo**

* * *

Walking out from the bathroom Bulma reached down and unbuttoned her shorts, and just as uncaringly as she had done her shirt she threw it over one of the chairs. As she bent down to pick out something to sleep in she heard the door open behind her. Her roommate silently closed it behind her and to Bulma's surprise a shudder suddenly went down her spine.

"And you didn't even wait for me."

With a gasp Bulma got up and stared straight back at Vegeta. Realizing she was only in her underwear she quickly lifted the piece of clothing in her hands, which happened to be the T-shirt she had borrowed from him yesterday, holding it in front of her.

"What are you doing woman, don't tell me your modest all of the sudden." He grinned and walked up to her. "I've even seen you in a bikini, in fact I've seen you naked." Vegeta said huskily and kissed her neck.

Bulma pushed a little at his chest. "You can't just come walking in to someone's room without knocking."

"Why?" He mumbled and kissed his way up her jaw.

"Because it's rude and- hey!" She yelped as he reached behind her opening up her bra.

Taking advantage of her open mouth he covered it with his own and pushed his tongue inside. Gently he reached up and stroke the straps down her arms until her bra lay on the floor with the t shirt that had slipped out of her hands as she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Bulma tilted her head upwards as he leaned in and kissed her again. Lifting her up a little he backed them off towards the bed and laid her down. As Bulma reached for the hem of his shirt he helped her and pulled the black fabric over his head. She leaned forward and planted a kiss to his stomach, her tongue creating a wet trail up to his neck.

Vegeta pushed her back and let his mouth descend to her naked chest. Taking his time he twirled his tongue around her nipples, softly nipping at the tender flesh. Bulma leaned her head back and moaned, feeling the wetness spread between her thighs. Unconsciously she spread her legs and felt pleasure shot through her lower body as he laid between them rubbing his jeans clad crotch against her thin panties. Bulma enjoyed the extra weight that draped over her, pressing herself up towards it to feel more of him.

Vegeta groaned in to her ear as she reached down and pushed her hands into his underwear, feeling his wonderfully hard butt under her hands. The muscles flexed as she let her hands wander, caressing the smooth skin of his hipbone until she felt her fingers reach the beginning of the black curls.

"And here I thought you'd still be shy after our last time. Seems like it wasn't just the alcohol talking yesterday." He mumbled with amusement in his voice and pushed his hips harder into hers.

The spell was broken as he spoke and once again, much to his annoyance, Bulma closed up and pulled away from him. Vegeta cursed a little as he saw her pick up the T-shirt from the floor and run over to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Bulma pulled the t shirt over her head and went over to the sink to splash her face with cold water. Awesome it had been less than twelve hours since she had convinced herself that Vegeta's dick was best tucked into his pants. The difference between enjoying a kiss or two with him and actually letting Vegeta fuck her was enormous. This was Vegeta for crying out loud, no matter how good he kissed her she couldn't allow him or herself to let this get to the point where they actually ended up fucking. He was forbidden territory, a big no no for her. Bulma cried out in frustration as she no matter what she told herself all she could think of was how hard and unsatisfied his cock had to be by now.

As she walked out from the bathroom she was surprised and slightly irritated to find Vegeta still on her bed. By the look of it he had heard her frustrated mumbling from the bathroom, or he was sure he was going to get some tonight cause he looked like he was in a good mood.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone to your room by now?" Bulma grumbled and stood beside the bed glaring down at him.

Vegeta just glanced up at her with a smirk on his lips. "Well if you haven't noticed we're all alone in here even after your previous roommate clearly stated she was going to bed. So you're welcome."

Great, looked like she was going to share rooms with Vegeta. That was just awesome, welcoming a lover she wasn't allowed to touch while saying goodbye to her already faltering sanity.

"Fine. But you'll sleep in the other bed. And there will be no more kissing or touching like that, understand?"

Vegeta threw his legs over the edge and pulled her down in his lap. "Not even like this?" He kissed her slowly and carefully on the lips.

It was different from his usually heated kisses. This one was more sensual, persuading. His tongue traced her lips and she moaned as she allowed it entrance to her mouth. More feeling than seeing the smirk on his lips Bulma pushed him away before she would be lost in his kisses once again, more than likely allowing him to do something far more naughty with her.

"No." She said with a slightly raised voice. "I mean... I want to take it slow, but you're rushing me."

"I'm rushing you?" Vegeta asked her with a smirk. He grabbed her arms and brought her closer. "If you find me so irresistible that you can't stop yourself, that's my fault?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Come here." He gripped at her face, kissing her even slower, if such thing was even possible. "A kiss and touching each other doesn't have to mean the next step, but no more teasing. The next time I find your hands in my underwear I'm going to assume you want me."

Bulma frowned up at his face. "Why are you even doing this. You told you wouldn't bother me again if I didn't enjoy our date."

The smirk didn't leave Vegeta's lips as he spoke. "No. I said I wouldn't bother with you if I saw you didn't enjoy yourself. But you did enjoy yourself, you even said so yourself yesterday."

She did? Bulma couldn't remember that part of yesterday. But it didn't matter if what he said was true or not, because she knew herself how much she had enjoyed their date. She glanced down and sighed as she remained in his lap. When she returned her eyes to him she bit her lip as she saw the look in his eyes. She wouldn't even need to ask him and he would give her what she craved the most. It was tempting, and she found that she was heatedly debating with herself on whether she was going to push him backwards and taste the flesh that shamelessly pushed up against her or get up and stand under a cold shower.

Vegeta made the decision for her has he unexpectedly lifted her off his lap and laid her down on the bed. Bulma frowned as he got up from the bed.

"Were are you going?"

"The other bed, unless you changed you mind." He said and glanced at her over his shoulder.

Well it had been a little hasty of her to tell him that, especially when she wanted nothing else than to curl up beside him. Well she rather have him on top of her, which was the reason why she cuddled down with her blanket. She had to remember, his dick belonged in his pants, not in her.

"No I'm fine." She said and bit her lip.

She watched him walk over to the other bed, roughly gripping the bed sheets before he slid down underneath them. As he gave her his back she did the same and pulled the cover tighter against her body. Later she pulled parts of the cover over her head and pretended she was sleeping. Her eyes were tightly pressed closed and she tried to tune out the muffled grunting that came from Vegeta's side of the room.

**oOo**

* * *

_I'm exhausted. That's so much action for one day ^_^ It seemed the date in the last chapter did the trick. Even though it took a Bulma drunk on strawberry daiquiris to finally make her admit just what her feelings for Vegeta are. Although her own mind is playing tricks on her, ruining the fun for them. I really just wanted them to do it already! I'm really excited to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, too :)_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Ashley: **

_I'm glad you like the story. I do understand your concearn about the uncle thing (even though it's not by blood). I was just trying to create a hindrance for their relationship. I didn't really think that 'an old friend ' of the family was enough. But I'm glad that you lost track of the entire uncle story with the time travel, it was sort of the point. You will come to see that Bulma does the same. She's separating them from each other, creating two Vegeta's in her mind. Hope this update was to your liking!_


	20. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters.

_I just wanted to point something out to all readers. Sometimes I get reviews that point out my bad grammar or any misspellings I might have made in a chapter. Although they do it anonymously, as if it they were doing something bad. I just want to say, I** LOVE** those reviews. You're the ones saving my ass and making the reading experience better for everyone else. Isn't this what reviews are all about? Sometimes I get blinded by my own writing after reading the chapter for the 100th time. So **PLEASE**, more reviews on my misspellings! And if you make a review like this, please add a name so I can thank you properly! Remember you're not doing something bad, you're just helping a poor swede improve her English. Thanks ;)_

_Now on to the reading (but don't get too stuck on my grammar and mis(s)pellings now) hope you will enjoy! :)_

**oOo**

* * *

The travel home from the lake house went faster than going there. As they had packed their things into the car after lunch, Bulma had carried her bag over to 17's Volvo. But out of nowhere Vegeta came up behind her and took the bag from her, throwing it into his car. He had said something about exchanging her for the harpy. Bulma had bitten her lip and glanced over to where Chichi stood with her brow raised. Her aunt had just shrugged and brought both her and Goku's bag over to 17's car instead. By now everyone had noticed that things had changed between Bulma and Vegeta during their stay, but no one mentioned it.

They had just dropped of Launch at her house and Bulma was now the last one in Vegeta's car. As he pulled up outside her house, she got ready to jump out of the car but he grabbed her arm and looked sternly at her.

"Be ready by nine or I'll leave, understood?"

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Does it kill you to be nice once in a while?"

"I haven't tried yet, but it wouldn't surprise me if it did. Now get out of my car." He said and glanced out the windshield at the couple walking by.

"Ass." Bulma joked and leaned in to kiss him goodbye on the cheek.

Surprising her, Vegeta turned his head in time for her lips to meet with his. He pulled her into a far more heated kiss than she had intended for it to be. Grabbing her cheek he pushed his tongue passed her lips. Bulma moaned as his hot tongue caressed her and she leaned in to grab his shirt.

He then pushed her off and leaned back in his seat. "Remember what I said. See you tonight woman." He smirked back at her.

Once again Bulma just rolled her eyes and dried her mouth off on her sleeve as she got out of the car.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma twirled the straw to her mother's drink between her fingers as she watched Chichi and Goku together on the dance floor in front of her. Being more careful, she had decided not to drink any alcohol tonight, especially with a thought on how it had ended last time. But it didn't stop her from wanting to dance, but Vegeta had refused to even go close to the dance floor, saying he didn't dance. Bulma glanced over to where he sat talking to Tien on the other side of their booth.

The weekend they had spent at the lake house was over faster than the blink of an eye. But Bulma had made some new friends, which included some of the people that were already a part of her family. And her new friends were the reason she was sitting in one of the booths to one of West City's most popular clubs. Since Bulma was the only one over eighteen, Raditz and his girlfriend had managed to sneak the others in with the help of some contacts. And after that non of them had any troubles getting what they wanted from the bar, which had a similar result to the first party Bulma had went to with them.

As Tien got up and left, Vegeta turned his attention to her and moved closer. Bulma didn't even hesitate as he leaned forward and sought for her lips. Her hand pushed away the empty glass and she reached over and placed her palm on Vegeta's thigh. His mouth tasted slightly of the mojito he had swept a while ago. Bulma discreetly made her way onto his lap, he had already pushed her off once, but now that they were alone he didn't seem to mind. His hands found their way up under her short skirt, and he caressed the soft skin of her thighs. Bulma reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants, she sighed as she felt Vegeta's washboard abs under her fingers. Pushing her fingers over his smooth muscles only made her want to have her hand further down, low enough to touch another part of him which she knew was even smoother.

Biting onto his lip she unbuckled the belt to his dark pants. He grunted as he figured out where she was going and brought her closer to conceal himself.

As Bulma's hand found it's way into his underwear, Vegeta tensed and breathed heavily against her neck. She glanced down at the excited flesh that she had pulled out of his underwear. The tip of the darkened cock was glossy and very tempting, she would rather have leaned down to captured it between her lips, so she could finally have a taste of him. But her hand had to do at the moment. Her thumb carefully stroke the crown and she felt Vegeta bring her even closer, working his hands on her ass as if trying to calm himself. Bulma enjoyed how his breath started to come faster as she wrapped her finger around his cock and stroke him.

One of his hands let go of her buttocks and he reached up and pulled down the front of her shirt. Being braless he easily found one of her naked breast, taking the nipple into his hot mouth. Bulma moaned and she added pressure to his cock to coax out one of those delightful sounds he usually made. As Vegeta grunted out against her breast a satisfied grin appeared on Bulma's lips. Although it was short lived as she felt him bring her panties to the side and insert one of his fingers into her heat.

No one saw the two teenagers pleasuring each other in the dark booth in the corner of the huge club. And if anyone did, they wouldn't see anything else than two persons being affectionate, sharing a very heated kiss.

Bulma knew he was close as he shuddered beneath her. He grabbed at her harder and Bulma had to stop herself from crying out, calling unwanted attention their way. She added more pressure, working her hand faster on his cock.

"Damn it... woman." He hissed against her damp skin.

Pre-cum leaked out of the tip and Bulma swept it up to help smoothen the friction. She felt Vegeta's teeth sink into her shoulder as he tried to control himself. She leaned down and placed kisses along his jaw, occasionally nipping at the skin which caused his body to shudder even more beneath her.

When he had picked her up outside Gina's house Bulma had halted on her way down to the car and admired the man infront of her. He might have been good looking in his underwear or even naked. But nothing could beat Vegeta dressed in a suit, with the white shirt beneath casually opened. He managed to wear it without letting it become too formal. Bulma had closed her mouth as she realized she was standing there drooling. When she stepped up to him he had caught her in a heated kiss before pushing her an arm's lenght away to give her a once over. Bulma just hoped that Gina hadn't been anywhere close to a window to see them.

Bulma had enjoyed having him for herself on their way over to the club, and she realized how much she actually hated sharing his attention with their friends at the moment. Bulma knew she needed to control herself, or she would end up pulling Vegeta with her to the bathroom or someplace even worse. Although, through the entire night she hadn't been able to stop thinking of how good things had felt between them at the lake house. Those were the only thoughts going through her head as she sat with the brightest of smiles on her lips while talking to their friends. Vegeta had occasionally let his hand wander her thigh when they sat together. She had tried to resist his touch, but in the end she had to admit to herself she had no self-control whatsoever.

But her lack of restraint had made her think. If she couldn't get Vegeta out of her head now, how would it be when she came home again? What if she denied herself to be with Vegeta now only to come home and realize she still wanted him. She had shuddered at the thought of wanting her uncle. No she didn't want to go home and find she still held an attraction for Vegeta, that's why Bulma decided it was better to work him out of her system now instead.

Vegeta's hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, causing her to stop her motion. "You need to-... I'm going to come." He breathed out and looked up at her.

Bulma giggled and grabbed the throbbing cock again. "I thought that was the point." She said and pressed her lips to his mouth.

Both their breaths quickened in pace the closer his orgasm came. Vegeta finally shuddered beneath her and Bulma reached her other hand and covered the tip catching the hot spurts of his semen from his cock. His fingers dug into her back and he grunted out in satisfaction. There was a tiny smile on Bulma's lips as she leaned in and kissed his neck, finally she had been able to see the look on his face as he came under her hands.

Vegeta wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned forward towards the table.

"Fucking hell woman, what got in to you?" He asked out of breath and gave her a napkin.

Bulma wiped her hand off and smirked down at him. "Not you at least."

He groaned and leaned back against the booth with closed eyes. He reached down between them and let himself back into his pants, buckling the belt. As Bulma reached out and tucked his shirt back into his pants his eye cracked open and watched her.

Bulma grinned and leaned planted a kiss to his cheek. Vegeta grunted and leaned his head to the side and away from her.

"Let's leave." She said and slid off his lap.

Vegeta frowned. "Already? Aren't you having fun?"

"Vegeta. I want to leave... now." Bulma said invitingly and pulled at his hand.

His eyes widened and he looked seriously at her. "Are you serious?"

Bulma just nodded and grabbed her purse. Vegeta wasn't late to get up and follow her. Unfortunately Chichi and Goku had been dancing for a while and had decided to take a brake. As they came closer the dark haired girl realized their friends were about to go off somewhere.

"You guys aren't leaving, right?" Chichi called out and made them stop.

"In fact we-" Vegeta began but Chichi threw her arms around Bulma's neck.

"Oh come on. Let's just stay a while longer, pretty please." Chichi pouted up at her niece.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta. His eyes were screaming out no, and she bet her own did too. But still, yet another fake smile made it on to her lips and she felt herself nod.

"Okay, just a little while longer." Bulma said and she heard how frustrated Vegeta became behind her.

"God, I need a drink." He groaned and sat back in the booth, clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Since you insist on staying you can get me one, woman."

Bulma turned to him, not appreciating the tone of his voice. "Maybe if you say please."

"No woman, there's was no please in that sentence." He said harshly, and Bulma ended up turning in defeat. Okay she understood his sudden change of mood, she didn't want to stay either.

Bulma walked over the dance floor and up to the bar. She leaned over the dark wood and tried to get the attention of the bartender. It seemed it was more usual that the boyfriends were sent to fetch the drinks as it didn't take many seconds for the male bartender to seek out her eyes. As she leaned further over the disk to repeat her order over the loud music the bartender covered his ear and leaned closer.

"What?" He screamed at her.

"Two cuba libre, virgin."

Bulma turned her head and was almost surprised to see Zarbon standing there beside her leaning onto the counter. She blinked and glanced up at his face, realizing she hadn't seen him in a while.

He smiled down at her. "Did it fall on your lot to be the designated driver, too?"

"No, I don't drink." She shouted over the loud music.

He seem surprised. "You don't? I'm amazed."

Bulma just shrugged as the bartender came over with the two glasses of coke, sliding them over the bar. Zarbon picked up a couple of zenni and threw them down on the counter. Bulma decided not to bother about it, but quickly remembered she was supposed to get something for Vegeta.

As she ordered alcohol with the bartender Zarbon tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her. Then it was like he came to think of something and he nodded his head.

"You know, it strikes me I never apologized for my inappropriate behavior last week."

Bulma shrugged. "I didn't think any of it."

"No I understand you've been otherwise occupied." He said and pulled a hand through his hair, looking at something behind her.

The familiar tingle made her turn, behind her Vegeta was coming towards them with his eyes fixed on Zarbon. As he came up to them he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Bulma sighed, but turned and picked up his drink before he pulled her away from the bar.

"What were you talking about?" Vegeta inquired as he brought her over the dance floor.

Bulma didn't like the way he questioned her, it reminded her far too much of her uncle. And tonight she needed him to just be young Vegeta.

"Nothing special."

"_Nothing special,_ doesn't make him look at you like that." Vegeta growled as they got back to the booth.

All their friends were back now so Bulma didn't want to start a huge scene. But all of them seemed to have gotten a drink or two too much so she leaned forward.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that it's you I want to go home together with."

He was still frowning at her from the other side of the table. Bulma sighed as he crossed his arms and looked away from her. Deciding to not bother about him and just have fun, Bulma followed her mother and aunts up on the dance floor. It wasn't long until she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Let's just leave now woman, okay?" He mumbled beside her ear.

Feeling the way Vegeta pressed up against her from behind made the decision easy for her. She walked over to the table and got her purse before she followed Vegeta out to the parking lot.

They stopped by his blue ford and he reached into his pocket for his car keys. As he finally got them out he started fumbling with the lock, cursing as he couldn't find the keyhole.

Frowning Bulma stepped up and held her hands out. "Give me the keys Vegeta, you're too drunk to drive." She didn't know how many beers and drinks he had served himself tonight, all she knew was that she had trouble seeing in his eyes when Vegeta was intoxicated, but at the moment it was quite obvious.

She heard him growl and he continued to try and fit the key into the lock. "No one drives this car besides me, myself and I."

"Quit it Vegeta, you know you can't drive like this." She reached out and touched her hand to his arm.

She didn't expect him to whirl around and yell in her face. "Don't touch me. Why do you feel the need to touch me like that all the time?!"

Bulma was shocked and looked around at the people who had stopped with his outburst. She turned her eyes back to Vegeta and frowned. She already knew he had certain limits to public displays of affection, and he didn't like it unless he could shove his tongue down her throat or grope her ass or boobs.

"Vegeta, calm down. I just-"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman." He continued to shout and threw his hands up giving her his back.

Bulma felt the irritation in herself grow. "Vegeta you are drunk, whether you like to admit it or not. I'm not getting in a car with a drunken driver who can't even unlock his car. If you want to kill yourself, you'll do it on your own."

"Fine, you would like that wouldn't you?"

"Vegeta now you're just being ridiculous, you know I care for you." Bulma sighed again. Feeling the need to touch him she lifted her hand, but with a thought on his previous outburst she restrained herself.

"Care for me? You don't fucking care for me. Like I don't know what you want from me." He spat out and pushed her away.

Bulma gaped up at him. "What has gotten into you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta leered at her. "Not you at least. You're just another fuck I don't give a damn about."

He said it with so much distaste in his voice that she took a step backwards, his temper seemed to have been completely lost as he glared down at her. Bulma couldn't understand why he was saying all these things to her, much less what she had done to cause such a change to happen.

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Don't you have feelings for me Vegeta?"

"Feelings?" Vegeta spat out. "If wanting to shove my cock in your cunt is a feeling, then yes I have "feelings" for you."

Bulma blinked up at him, unable to believe those words had come from his mouth.

"Do you actually think I would want you in any other way than just for sex?" Vegeta started laughing. "That was stupid of you. I _just_ fuck, _nothing_ else."

Bulma blinked away the tears in her eyes, determined to not let him see them. At the moment she didn't even know whether they were from hurt or anger. She bit her lip and dug her nails into the palm of her hand as his words played over and over again in her head.

"And you know what else?" He asked as he bent down towards her. "I never quit that bet. Why do you think I've been so keen on getting you in bed? Because I cared for you?"

Bulma's throat felt dry and she couldn't find her voice to answer him. Now she knew definitely that her tears were welling up in her eyes because of hurt. But Vegeta had said he felt something for her. He told her he had quit the bet. God damn it, she knew this couldn't be true. Why was he saying these thing to her? Why was he trying to hurt her?

"I am Vegeta Ouji. If I make a bet, I damn well follow through with it. And I'm pretty damn sure you would have helped me win it by finally allowing me to fuck you tonight. As I have waited to cash in my reward, but you know what? You're not worth it anymore."

Bulma just shook her head, not able to understand the words he spoke to her. She didn't want to listen to him anymore.

"Nothing to say?" He asked her smoothly. "Good. Cause neither have I. If I had realized sooner you were after more than just a fuck I would never bothered with you. I guess I just mistook your romantic infatuation as being hungry for cock. But what can you expect from a virgin. My mistake." He said with a raised voice, almost to make sure the people around them heard him.

The sound of skin hitting skin sounded through the parking lot. Vegeta growled and glanced down at her with fury in his eyes. A white fog laid itself over Bulma's mind as she clutched the hand which she had slapped Vegeta with... _Look at me... so disappointed..._ A heavy headache wound itself around her and suddenly an image flashed by her eyes before she grabbed her head and shook it away.

As Bulma opened her eyes Vegeta was in her face. "You walk home tonight, bitch." He said coolly and jumped into his car never looking back at her as he drove away.

**oOo**

* * *

The sign clearly stated twice the speed than he was going now, and still Vegeta couldn't go any faster. He didn't give a damn about the woman, he just wanted to fuck her. And she had tried to order him around like she was the boss of him, no one told him what to do. The woman had deserved all the words he had said to her, it would teach her not say she cared for him.

Vegeta hated when girls claimed to love or care for him, he didn't even bother to dump them before he moved on to the next available chick. People who said they cared were liars, _that_ he had learned by experience. People you cared for always turned around and stabbed you in the back. Vegeta didn't care at all for the woman, he didn't care for anyone.

His grip on the steering wheel hardened. Why did she have to say that? Why had she ruined it? She must have known his rules, he clearly showed her he didn't want affection, and still she insisted on giving it to him.

Vegeta growled to himself. He had been a second away from giving her his keys. No one but him drew the car, it was the last thing he has left from his father. It was his car, god damn it. No one was allowed to drive it. Why the hell did he care for her?

Vegeta hit the dashboard with a curse, making a quick u-turn on the almost empty road, the speed he put into the car far exceeded what the sign allowed. He had never done something like this for another girl. Dumping her shouldn't have made him feel this regret. All the regret he should feel would be over the 30 zenni he had lost by not fucking her before he yelled at her. He could have just fucked her in the backseat to make her shut up, but of course not, he just had to tell her about the bet.

Vegeta pulled up outside the club and jumped out of the car looking for the woman on the parking lot, but she was nowhere in sight. As he looked over to the entrance he saw Goku coming towards him, doing his best to support his equally drunk girlfriend. They were both trying to walk straight as the came towards him.

"You weren't thinking about leaving us, where you Vegeta?" Goku asked and let go of his girlfriend so he could put his arm around his friends shoulders.

Vegeta growled and pushed him off. "Fuck off, Kakarott. Have you seen the woman?"

"What woman?" Goku asked and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Bulma of course, you idiot." Vegeta growled out.

Goku seemed to be pondering something. "No, I haven't. Last time I saw her, you were dancing."

Vegeta pushed passed Goku and started walking for the club. He halted and sighed as he saw her come out from the club behind Tien and Launch. He hesitated to walk over to them, but quickly became angry at himself. He had nothing to feel guilty about. But as she walked in the opposite direction as her friends he suddenly noticed who she was following.

The wrath started to boil in Vegeta as he watched Zarbon open the door to his car so Bulma could jump into it. Vegeta couldn't move and only stood staring through the window of the car as it sped passed him. She had refused to look up at him, but Zarbon had looked directly at him with a huge smirk on his lips.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta slammed the door to his car shut and started walking down the parking lot, catching up to Goku and Chichi where they stood waiting for him.

"Morning, Vegeta." Chichi said and frowned as he barely acknowledge her.

The trio started to walk towards the school and the couple quickly noticed that their friend was in no mood for small talk. But that wasn't uncommon, Vegeta was no morning person.

"So, have you talked to Bulma about what happened?" Goku suddenly asked causing Vegeta's head to shot up.

If looks could have killed, Goku would have been dead and buried by now.

"What happened?" Chichi asked and looked from Vegeta to her boyfriend.

Vegeta growled and walked ahead of them both. As Goku moved to follow him, his girlfriend grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Goku. What happened?" She demanded and looked after Vegeta.

Goku scratched the back of his head and shifted uncomfortable.

"Goku! Don't make me repeat the question."

"Okay, okay. But please just give me a second to talk to Vegeta first." He said and held his hands up in defeat. "Go meet with the others and I'll find you, okay?"

Chichi crossed her arms. Goku sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders with a smile.

"It's nothing Chichi. But you know how Vegeta can be. Just let me talk to him alone first."

Chichi sighed and gave up. Uncrossing her arm she reached up on her tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Alright. But don't be late honey. Should I talk to Bulma?"

Goku returned her kiss with one to her lips as well. "Might as well. But she might choose not to say anything, so don't push it, alright?"

Goku turned and ran to the entrance of the school, catching up to his friend who was in quite a foul mood.

"I'm sorry about that Vegeta, it just slipped." He apologized with a glance down at his friends.

Vegeta growled. "It doesn't surprise me. Especially after I asked you to shut up about it."

"Honestly, I'm sorry. I'm not going to tell her anything, I promise."

"Yeah sure." Vegeta grumbled.

Goku crossed his arms as he followed Vegeta through the hallway. "That's not fair. You know I wouldn't say anything when you ask me not to. I just thought of Bulma and then it just slipped."

"Whatever. I don't care, Kakarott."

Goku nodded. "I'm sure if you tell her you're sorry about what happened she'll forgive you. Bulma is a nice girl, but her temper reminds me of someone else I know." He said with a grin to his friend. "I think an apology is all she needs. She likes you."

Vegeta's hands clenched. "There's nothing to forgive, therefore there is nothing to say sorry about either, Kakarott."

"You sure?" Goku asked skeptically. All it took was a look from Vegeta for him to give in. "Alright, you know best. Just remember that it's not Bulma's fault Zarbon got together with Roxy. So take it slow, you don't know if anything happened between them."

Vegeta's hands were shoved further down his pocket so he wouldn't be further tempted to hurt his friend.

"As hard as I had to just get her to admit she had never been in a relationship before, I don't think she got into his car and followed him home to fuck. She wouldn't do that." Not to me, Vegeta thought.

But Bulma was obviously not happy with him. She hadn't answered a single one of his messages on that cell thing. Okay he had obviously screwed up. He didn't remember much of it. But he knew that mentioning the bet might have been a bad idea. Vegeta grumbled under his breath as the walked up to their lockers. If he hadn't been so mad at himself for almost handing out the keys he would have gotten to fuck her yesterday, he was sure of it. And he would have fucked her tonight too, and the night after. The bet didn't quite matter to him anymore. He just realized he might have blown his chance to be with Bulma for good.

"Well you're probably right. I mean, it's just been two days, he probably just took her home." Goku thought out aloud.

"Kakarott."

"Yeah?" His friend asked and looked up.

"Shut it will you."

Vegeta tapped in the code to his locker and opened it. Leaning in he picked up some books and dumped them on the top of the locker.

"So how's that tutoring going? Are you still seeing that kid this afternoon?" Goku wondered and closed the door to his locker.

"The woman will help me when I have time. And I'm not an idiot, I'll manage taking some stupid tests." Vegeta frowned and leaned against the locker.

"Sure, but it's pretty though studying for them alongside all the new stuff. But I'm sure you can do it. We'll meet everyone at lunch so I think you should talk to Bulma then."

Goku looked up at his friend as Vegeta didn't answer. Goku frowned as he saw that Vegeta's eyes had turned coal black, and it looked like he wanted to kill something. Thinking he had said something stupid, Goku straightened up and put his bag down on the floor. But Vegeta was looking behind him, and as Goku turned he froze to the floor.

On the other side of the hallway, just a couple of rows from their lockers he saw Bulma standing leaning against the senior's lockers. But she wasn't alone. Zarbon was the one that had trapped her against the lockers and as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips Bulma's hand raised and lay against his cheek. She tilted her head backwards and responded to the kiss.

Goku's stomach clenched and he whirled around to calm his friend before something bad would happen. He knew he needed to get Vegeta out of there before he attacked Zarbon. But to Goku's surprise his friend wasn't leaning against the locker, searching the hallway he saw Vegeta stalking down the hall in the opposite direction. The way he pushed people out of his way made Goku realized he was pissed as hell. He picked up his bag ready to follow his friend, but before he could take a step he looked behind him at the couple making out.

Goku turned and walked towards them. Some of the senior guys in the football team moved out of the way as he came closer. He clearly recognized the look in their eyes, but he didn't bother as he pushed his way to the couple. Zarbon lifted his gaze and saw as Goku approached them. He broke the kiss and must have said something to Bulma because she turned around and looked at Goku with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi." She managed to get out as he stopped beside them.

Zarbon just nodded his head. "Goku."

Goku didn't acknowledge him and turned to Bulma with a raised brow. "Bulma, can I talk to you for a second?"

Zarbon leaned back and pulled something from the locker he was standing by. "First period is about to start, I need to get going. You okay?"

Bulma just nodded and tilted her head up as he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Goku looked after the senior as he disappeared together with his friends among the rest of the students.

He turned back to Bulma who was glancing back up at him. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Bulma shrugged. "What?"

He leaned down to her level so he could lower his voice. "I was just a little curious as of why you were kissing Zarbon, in the middle of the hallway. Well?"

Bulma just shook her head and looked away. "We're together now. So I guess such things are allowed then." She glanced up at him with annoyance as he brought her to look at him. "Or are such things forbidden in this school?"

Goku just shook his head. "What I meant is, you're seeing Vegeta, _not_ Zarbon."

Now it was Bulma's turn to shake her head. "Not after Friday we're not. I'm not sure you know the entire story of what happened, but I'm not with Vegeta anymore. Zarbon was there when I needed someone, and he asked me out the day after, and I said yes. Satisfied with that answer, _dad_?"

Goku ignored her last sentence, trying not to be irritated. "What about Vegeta then? I know he screwed up, but was it enough to dump him and move on after just two days?"

Bulma seemed to freeze up and she looked down at the floor between them. "He screwed up Goku, and Zarbon was there to make it up. What else can I say? I gave him a chance but he blew it."

"Is there anything I can say to make you take him back?"

Bulma's head shot up and he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I can't have a boyfriend-... I can't have someone who humiliates me in front of people and then leave me all alone."

Goku sighed and placed his and on her shoulder. "I can understand that. And I know it's not a good defense when I say this, but he had too much to drink that night. He's never been good when it come to alcohol... or serious relationships."

He pulled his hand through his messy hair. "I guess it doesn't help to say he came back for you?"

"I know. I saw him." Bulma said with a frown. "But why should I care? He said he cared nothing for me and wouldn't have looked my way if it hadn't been for the bet."

"He.." Goku paused and looked down at the girl infront of him. Vegeta had told her he was still participating in the bet? Why?

When Vegeta had told him that Bulma knew about the bet he had been sure she would never talk to him again. But somehow Vegeta had managed to patch things up between them, with a result that even surprised Goku himself. So why would he go remind her of the bet again? _Now he couldn't be..?_

"What? you think I should act like nothing happened and take him back?" Bulma questioned him with irritation in her voice now.

Goku took a step back allowing her more space. "Hey, I'm not looking for trouble Bulma. I was just asking. Besides it's not my business." He nodded as he back away again, ready to leave. "I just want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself. Zarbon might seem like a nice guy to you, but he's got other sides too."

Bulma's brow raised. "I appreciate your concern Goku, but I think I'm able to deal with this on my own."

**oOo**

* * *

As Goku turned his back to her and walked down the empty hallway, Bulma took a deep breath and leaned her back against the lockers. She reached up and dried away the single tear that had managed to sneak past her defense. Things had started to get out of her hands, and she wasn't able to keep up with them anymore. Knowing herself she knew she would have given Vegeta another chance if she didn't see this an easy way out of their relationship. It was first as she was away from him that she realized exactly what she was doing, what she had almost done. They had become to deep involved and Bulma was afraid she wouldn't be able to ever let him out of her heart if they went through with it. So she had let him go.

At lunch Bulma sat down by a table on her own. She was just poking around in her food until Chichi joined her. Her aunt discreetly asked her if something had happened between her and Vegeta Friday night. Bulma just shrugged not really feeling up to talk about it. She could see that Chichi was curious, but beneath it all she could see a hint of worry as well. Bulma was glad when the rest of their friends joined them since Chichi decided it wasn't all of their business and didn't ask her any more questions. Bulma sat expecting Vegeta to come, but as he didn't she still felt like she couldn't relax. He had obviously become angry with her after Goku had told him about what he had seen her do with Zarbon. He had to be pissed off with a thought on who she had been making out with, she knew Vegeta hated him.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tien today?" Krillin suddenly asked them.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma took a seat in the classroom. She knew she was early, but she hadn't wanted to be further questioned by her aunt, so she had slipped away before Chichi had gotten her alone again.

Looking through her book Bulma prepared for the presentation they were going to have today. She had picked this class instead of home economics since science was something she was far better at. But now it felt like a mistake since neither her mother or aunts were in this class, so she was going to have to face Vegeta on her own. And that was nothing she looked forward to, she had no idea what she would say if he approached her.

As the bell rung, students started to drop in and Bulma glanced up as Goku came in and looked directly at her. Almost insecurely he approached her and came to stand beside her.

He rubbed his arm and glanced down at her. "Can I sit here?"

Bulma was a little surprised by his insecurity but pulled out the chair beside her. "Knock yourself down."

He sat down in the chair and picked out his books from his bag. Bulma looked at him and realized he looked nervous. Question was just, over what?

Goku turned to her with a forced smile. "You're not mad with me are you?"

Bulma blinked back at him. "Umm.. mad with you?" She almost laughed.

"It wasn't my business to... I mean what you do is your own choice."

Bulma smiled and pressed her hand to his arm. "Don't sweat it Goku. I know you only meant well. If it had been you and Chichi I would have said something as well."

"So we're still friends." He asked her.

"Without a doubt." Bulma smiled up at him.

Goku smiled back and turned to the front again, seemingly more relaxed now.

"So.. um.." Bulma started and he glanced down at her. "I suppose you told Vegeta about what you saw."

He looked troubled as she asked him that. She was sure now that he had told him.

"It's okay Goku, I'm not mad. I know you have first period together."

He scratched the side of his head. "I didn't tell him, Bulma. He saw you. We were walking together this morning."

"He saw.. oh." Bulma looked down in her books. "Was he mad?"

"I-I." Goku began, then he shook his head. "You know I was pretty sure he was going to try and beat Zarbon up, but he just walked away. He didn't come to the lesson either."

"Was he..." Bulma shook her head. "Well he blew it. He can't expect to treat me like that and then blame me for moving on with someone else."

"And that _someone_ had to be Zarbon." Goku said almost a little accusingly.

Bulma's brows furrowed. "Is that a problem? I know those two don't get along, but on you it almost sounds like-.. I don't know. Is there something I should know?"

"No." Goku quickly shook his head. "And if it was, you can take that with Vegeta."

Bulma was still suspicious but let it slide. "Alright, I'll let you get away this time."

**oOo**

* * *

Once again Bulma lifted her hand to dislodge a branch from her hair. She grumbled and reached down brushing the mud off her knees. The bushes were thicker than she remembered and they were starting to annoy her, she bet her hair had to look like a birds nest by now.

"Hey Bulma, are you sure this is the right place?" Gina shouted from somewhere inside the bush.

Bulma grumbled as she sat down. "Once again. Yes, I am a hundred percent sure this is the right place."

"Alright." Came the answer.

Bulma got down on all four and crawled through the bushes until she saw Gina's blond hair through the bushes and she found her sitting in a little clearing.

"Hey." Bulma said as she crouched down beside her. "Found anything interesting? Like a huge hole that lead to the future?"

Gina shrugged and held up a rock. "I found a pretty rock. And some spiders... which I squashed. But no futureish stuff."

"My luck, isn't it?" Bulma sighed and pulled some branches out of her hair. "I've tried everything. Something tells me I just won't make it back home."

"Hey." Gina said and pushed at her adoptive daughter. "We said no negative thoughts. We've looked through these bushes because that's we're you remembered you woke up. But to be fair, you don't remember anything from before that."

"No because I was drunk... at least I think so." Bulma said and rolled her eyes. "I just remember leaving home and going over to Abby's place. After that it's just blurred fragments. I mean sometimes I get like small recollections of what occurred that night, but nothing about how I ended up here."

"My point exactly, Bulma. We have a span of a couple of hours that you remember nothing from. That means that maybe the park is not where it happened."

"You think I would just fall out of a whole, walk for God know how far, deck out in a park and not remember anything of it?"

"Well you don't remember leaving your friends place either, so yeah I think so." Gina said with humor in her voice.

Bulma hesitated before answering. "Okay, you have a point. So where do you think I happened to dimp down then, oh master of the universe?"

Gina shrugged. "I don't fucking know."

"That's helpful." Bulma pointed out and lowered herself closer to the ground so she could crawl out through the bushes.

"So we're giving up or what?" Gina called after her.

Bulma didn't want to give up, she just wanted to go home. She was really tired of this place. But she knew that when she left for home she would loose some of the new friends that she had made here. Bulma glanced back at Gina who was trailing behind. Some people were going to be hard to say goodbye to, others on the other hand she couldn't wait until she didn't have to see anymore.

Bulma sighed as she crawled out on the pathway and she bent forward shaking her hair. She was going to need a thorough rinse after this. Squatting down she looked into the bushes as Gina hadn't come out yet.

"Hey Gina. Did you find more pretty rocks to play with?" Bulma joked and waited for the blond tuft of hair to appear.

As it didn't, Bulma's brow furrowed and she leaned in to the bush. "Gina?"

Not getting a reply, Bulma groaned and crawled into the bushes again. She cursed the older female. Damn if she had found some pretty rocks to play with. The blond hair appeared and Bulma saw Gina sitting with her back to her, she was looking down at her hand.

"Damn it Gina, if those are rocks..." Bulma trailed off as Gina lifted her eyes to meet with hers.

The texture of the muddy brown leather was so familiar to her that Bulma gasped and reached her hand up to cover her mouth. The printing we're an exact match to the wallet she carried in her new Gucci purse. Bulma shook her head as Gina handed over the classic Louis Vuitton. Happily Bulma hugged her designer bag out of sheer happiness of seeing something familiar.

"My bag! Gina, this is mine." Bulma cried out happily and looked over to her roommate to thank her with a hug.

But the look in Gina's eyes stopped her. "Then I guess, this one is too."

Bulma carefully accepted the little yellowish piece of paper. But as she turned it over she realized it was no ordinary piece of paper. Bulma fell back on her ass and almost lost her breath as she stared down at the photo. Tears started running down her cheeks and soon she broke down crying. Gina was quickly there and wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

Bulma snuggled into the comforting embrace, trying to slow her breathing. Just seeing the photo had caused her to go into a minor shock. She had never seen the photograph before. But it didn't stop her from recognizing who were on it. In the middle of the photo her father sat holding a five or six year old her. His smile was wide as he tried to make her look into the camera. But it seemed as she refused to and was more interested in the woman standing beside them. Her mother was watching over them both, a tender hand laid upon her husbands shoulder. But what tore at Bulma's heart the most was the couple standing a little behind the happy family. Her aunt was smiling straight into the camera her arm wrapped tightly around the waist of her husband. Vegeta hadn't been prepared for the photo and had reached up and pushed a lock of Val's hair behind her ear.

Bulma sat up drying her tears. "Thanks." She sniffed a little and made sure the photo was locked away tightly in her wallet.

Gina just nodded and cupped Bulma's cheek. "So you were telling the truth after all."

Bulma's eyes widened and she forgot all about being sentimental. "Excuse me?"

"Well you have to admit it's a pretty crazy story." Gina said with a roll of her eyes.

Bulma couldn't help but gape. The she leaned forward and hit Gina on the shoulder.

"And you still took me in?" Bulma asked bewildered.

Gina just shrugged again.

Bulma hit her again. "Don't just shrug."

"Don't yell at an old, lonely woman for taking in a girl in need." Gina grinned. Then she held her hands up. "Okay, I thought you were a little weird at first. But you knew so much about me, and as time passed I figure I just really wanted your story to be true."

"Well it is true." Bulma said thoughtful and looked up towards the blue sky above her. When she once again got stuck on a branch she growled and reached up breaking a huge part off of the bush. "Okay, let's get out of this stupid bush before I become insane for real."

**oOo**

* * *

_Seriously, first Bulma won't have him and now she can't have him. How fair is that? Vegeta seems to be dealing with some serious relationship issues here. Even though he's not really willing to admit it, he's making some changes in his life for her. But now he was too late, Bulma has already moved on with someone else. Can they fix what went wrong and go on with their relationship after this?_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Guest: **  
_You're damn right it's OMG :)_

**Reader:**  
_I hope you meant my story is awesome when you said "the great story line" :) I'm glad you picked up on those errors, they were easy ones I should have picked up on! But to my (poor) defense it was my first chapter. And since another reader pointed out the sigh/sight thing I never misspell it anymore :)_

**Wingdingz:**  
_Hehe, I went back and changed parts of the first chapters. And instead of using the real world references I changed them into my own, more DBZ ones. I have to admit 'Desert Bandit' and 'The alien prince and the Human' was pretty nifty :)_


	21. Meeting Someone New

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters.

_Slight warning about language in this chapter, but since it's rated M and you've read so far it probably won't be a probelm. Enjoy the read._

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma trudged down the almost empty parking lot and pulled her hoodie up to cover her hair against the falling rain. She hated to walk back and forth to school, even though it only took her about ten minutes. But she hated it especially much when it rained. Right now she was heavily considering getting a car of her own, she needed it, badly.

When a car honked behind her Bulma stepped to the side and watched the red Volvo drive passed her. Deciding she was already drenched, Bulma waited as the car parked. 18 jumped out of the car and covered her long blond her with the red history book. At least it was good for something.

Bulma waved as 18 came up to her. "Nice weather today." Bulma grinned.

18 rolled her eyes and started walking with Bulma towards the school in a hurried pace.

"You know, we could have picked you up today so you wouldn't have needed to walk." 18 said and nodded backwards to her brother.

Bulma raised her brow. "Wouldn't that be a little inconvenient, we don't exactly live close to each other. It would have been a detour for you guys."

"No worries, my brother loves to drive, he wouldn't mind."

Bulma smiled at her aunt. "Okay, I'll remember that. If it still rains this afternoon, maybe I can catch a ride with you?"

"Sure." 18 agreed.

They had just left the parking lot as Bulma heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw that Raditz and Zarbon had joined up with 18's twin brother. Her boyfriend came jogging up to her.

"Hey." Zarbon smiled and grabbed her hand. "So have you decided what you want to do on Friday after the game?"

Bulma bit her lip and glanced back at her aunt before turning back to Zarbon. "Yeah, actually it's Krillin's birthday, so I was thinking about going there."

"Sounds like a great idea." He nodded and pulled his wet hair backwards. "He invited the team yesterday so I just wanted to make sure that's what you wanted to do."

Bulma smiled. "Then it's settled. And the game doesn't start until seven, so we still have time to eat something before I have to go home and get ready."

"It's a date. Now hurry inside before you catch a cold." He said and leaned forward kissing her on the lips.

A little bothered by knowing her aunt stood behind her Bulma quickly pressed her lips to his before pulling back with a smile up at her boyfriend.

"I'm more sorry for you who has to be out on the field today." Bulma said with a look on the sports bag he had over his shoulder.

Zarbon shrugged with a grin. "It's rather refreshing I think, besides if I'm going to-"

His friends grew tired of waiting for him and Raditz grabbed on to his arm and started dragging him off.

"Okay, loverboy can have time for his girl later, I want to get out off this damn rain." The dark haired male grumbled.

Bulma just waved after them and started walking for the front entrance of the school. She was aware of the look her aunt was giving her, but since she had no idea what to tell her Bulma just smiled sheepishly over to 18.

"You are going to tell me about that aren't you?" 18 asked sternly. Then there was a bewildered looked on her face. "Okay, seriously. When did **that** happen?"

Bulma bit her lip. "Friday night."

Looking straight ahead, Bulma once again tried to ignore the look her aunt gave her. She really wasn't up to playing 20 questions at the moment, not with 18, actually not with anyone. Because she knew it would bring her to a topic she didn't want to discuss.

"But what about Vegeta then?" 18 asked, she truly looked like she was trying to piece up the events of the night.

Bulma growled irritated. "I don't give a damn about Vegeta right now. Can everyone just stop asking me about him!"

"Got on your nerves did he?" 18 asked, there was a hint of understanding in her voice.

Bulma shook her head. "He was being an asshole. That's all."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Bulma jerked her head up and glared at her aunt. But there was no curiosity in 18's eyes as she looked down at Bulma. There was a simple understanding and a sudden glint of irritation flashing through her grey eyes.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I-... No, we didn't."

"Good. Cause if he had broken up with you after something like that, I would have kicked his ass, badly." 18 said angrily and fisted her hands. "Honestly he really has the lowest opinion on women. I don't understand why everyone wants to fuck him that badly."

Bulma frowned and pulled the door open to the school. Once inside she removed her hood from her head.

"First thing first. I broke up with him. Not the other way around." Bulma explained which made 18 gape. Vegeta might have ditched her, but she sure as hell dumped him.

Then the blond girl suddenly grinned. "That was a first."

"Yeah." Bulma sighed as they made their way down the hallway.

18 shrugged a little uncomfortable beside her. "So.. umm. you're not upset about breaking up with him are you?"

In the future her aunt hadn't had any trouble with asking Bulma about her relationships. But something that Bulma had learned about the younger version of 18 was that she was somewhat shy when it came to relationships. She still loved talking about sex and the casual hookups she had, but every time Bulma had tried asking her about any of her serious relationships 18 had closed up. That's why Bulma really appreciated her aunt's fumbling try to ask her how she was feeling.

"I'm fine 18. Maybe it would have been different if I didn't have Zarbon. But now I have." Bulma smiled. Then she took a step to the side and bumped her shoulder with 18. "And thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it."

The blond girl just shrugged as they walked up to their lockers. "Anything for a friend. You know we should really do something to make you forget about this. Chi can probably come up with something fun."

"I'd like that a lot." Bulma said, but then she turned more serious. "18. No matter what you hear about this, please don't let it change anything between you and Vegeta. I still want you guys to be friends."

18 suddenly started laughing. "Me and Vegeta aren't friends. We tolerate each other, and we can be in each others presence long enough for it to seem as we are friends."

Bulma grinned back at her 18. "Is that so?"

18 nodded with an equal grin on her lips. Both of them were laughing as Chichi came up to them. She looked curiously at them both as she opened her locker.

"So what are you guys up to? What's so funny?"

18 slammed her locker closed and looked over at Chichi. "Bulma is dating Zarbon, I totally caught them making out in the parking lot."

"18!" Bulma yelled.

The blond girl just shrugged. "What? Friends tell. You think Chichi wouldn't have found out sooner or later anyway? She's a total snooper."

Bulma grumbled and crossed her arms. "But I wanted to tell her myself. And you didn't catch us, you were standing there the entire time."

"Yeah sure you were going to tell her, sure." 18 teased her. Then she leaned closer to her dark haired friend. "And we don't mention a certain quarterback, sensitive subject."

Bulma who had turned her back to them to pick up some books glared back at 18 and Chichi. "I heard that 18. And he's not a touchy subject!"

She was pouting when she said it which made it quite evident that Vegeta in fact was a quite touchy subject at the moment. Taking a deep breath Bulma turned to Chichi.

"I guess Goku told you." Bulma's nails cut into her palm as Chichi nodded.

"He did tell me you and Vegeta had some kind of argument this weekend and that you weren't really speaking to each other. He also told me that you were seeing Zarbon now. So sorry that wasn't news, 18." Chichi said as she turned to her friend. "Although he didn't want to tell me exactly what had happened. He said he promised both you and Vegeta not to tell me."

Bulma just nodded thankful that her uncle had kept his promise.

"Well I'm not sure I should tell you what happened, but I guess you should know we're not exactly friends at the moment." Bulma tried to explain. As she had told 18, Bulma didn't want something to happen between them and Vegeta.

"Vegeta was an asshole." 18 helpfully stated as they started walking over to the guys lockers.

"Well that much I understood." Chichi said and rolled her eyes. "Goku said Vegeta didn't come to a single class after he saw you and Zarbon make out. He even missed practice."

Bulma noticed the look Chichi gave her. She was extremely curious of what had happened between them. And she probably hated that she couldn't get the information out of her boyfriend either. Bulma really wanted to tell them about what had happened, she needed someone to talk about the things she didn't understand. Like what had caused Vegeta to go into some kind of defensive mood, deciding to badmouth her infront of everyone. Bulma did understand that he had been drunk, but that couldn't have been the only thing that had caused his outburst. She wanted to know what she had done wrong.

But then again if she talked to Chichi about it she was worried that she might end up breaking up the group in two separate parties. And after that thought had hit her, Bulma had realized that she might need to stop hanging out with them, taking the entire blame for what had happened between her and Vegeta.

She couldn't risk her family splitting up because of her. Not again. Just thinking about the previous time she had caused a tear between the longtime friends made Bulma feel guilty. No she didn't want that to happen again, and not this early on in their lives. They all needed each other. She on the other hand. She would make it on her own.

"I think Goku is right. This is something between me and Vegeta." Bulma said calmly. "But I'm not sure me and him can be friends anymore. Which means I probably can't hang out with you guys anymo-"

"What?! No." Both Chichi and 18 said, stopping her from walking any further.

"No please listen to me. I just don't want you guys to be upset with Vegeta after this. And I really don't want to break the group up." Bulma said and held her hands up.

"We don't care about Vegeta." 18 said with a frown.

"But I do... And I don't want things to be weird between all of you. Chichi, Vegeta is your boyfriend's best friend." Bulma begged for them to understand, but she was shocked as Chichi pulled her into a hug.

"Now you listen to me Bulma, whatever your middle name is, Brief." Chichi said and pushed Bulma an arm's length away from her so she could look at her while she spoke. "I am a hundred percent sure this is all Vegeta's fault-"

"But it isn't-"

"Didn't I say listen?" Chichi said narrowing her eyes. "I've known Vegeta for a very long time. I know exactly what he is like. And that is the reason I didn't want you two to be a couple, because I knew that this would be the outcome. So no I'm not going to hate Vegeta, because I know that no matter what happened that night between you, he did something that he has done to a long row of other girls before you. But if I lose you as a friend because of him, then yes Bulma, then I am going to hate him."

Bulma was stunned. This wasn't what she had expected to hear from her aunt. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"So you understand now? We're friends, and friends stick together." Chichi smiled and hugged her again. Bulma nodded and tried to ignore the thickness in her throat.

Chichi let go of her hands and nodded down the hallway. "Okay we better go find the boys now. I said I was only going to be a minute"

Goku was waiting for her by his locker. Krillin was there with him as well and they both looked up as the girls approached them. Goku raised his hand but still stood leaning against one of the lockers.

"So what is this? The sunshine club?" 18 asked as she saw the gloomy look on her friends' faces. "Are we still on for today?"

Krillin shook his head at her. "Plans have changed, we have to take it some other day."

"Why? Like a little rain will-"

"18." Goku said and glanced down at her shaking his head.

Somehow it seemed that both 18 and Chichi finally understood something that Bulma hadn't. Both their smiles dropped and Chichi walked up to her boyfriend.

"How bad is it?" Chichi murmured.

Bulma noticed how they pulled away as the continued their whispered conversation. As Goku caught her staring he straightened up and stopped talking.

Bulma bit her lip and turned away getting a pretty bad feeling about it all. Had something happened? Was it something that had to do with Vegeta? Bulma felt the anxiety crawl up her spine. Now he wouldn't have gone and done something stupid. Or was it something about her? Well this felt like a good start to the day.

Bulma decided to change the subject. "So has anyone seen Tien today?"

As everyone ignored her question Bulma felt insecure for probably the first time in her life. They all gave her their backs as they walked down the hall to their classes. Bulma bit her lip. What had she done?

**oOo**

* * *

The days after that was just the same. Bulma's usually so cheerful family seemed to drop their mood whenever she was around. And if they thought their whispering among each other was discreet, they were wrong. She noticed every look they gave her and how they turned from her to discuss something private. Well that was just great. Here she had felt emotional when her aunt had so fiercely proclaimed their friendship. Well Bulma didn't exactly feel the friendship flow as Chichi leaned up and whispered something in Goku's ear for the third time.

Bulma continued to poke around in her food. If they had been anyone else she would have yelled and demanded they told her what they were saying about her. But it wasn't likely that they would have heard her anyway since most of her questions had been ignored or laughed away during the day. Bulma glared at the five people sitting by the table, her pride would never admit to the fact that they were hurting her feelings. But it could, however, admit to the fact that they were seriously pissing her off at the moment.

Clearing her throat Bulma once again tried to bring up the subject she had asked them about the entire day. Without answer of course. But she had to admit it was starting to worry her.

"So Tien is still not back. I do wonder what he's caught, he must be really sick." Bulma growled, as she had expected everyone looked away from her and she was pretty much talking to herself. "Has anyone talked to him lately?"

"Hey Krillin, did you see that they were going to open up that new arcade at the mall next weekend?" 18 said as she leaned closer to him.

While screaming in her head Bulma abruptly got up from her seat. "Fine be that way. And if you don't want to talk to me then just say so."

Bulma stormed out from the canteen and didn't bother as they called for her. Well it was too late. If they didn't want here to be there they should just have said it. She knew something like this would happen. Stupid Vegeta. He just had to be persistent hadn't he? And now look how it turned out. Everyone hated her.

Bulma didn't even bother going by her locker on the way to her next class. She didn't need the damn books anyway, like anyone was going to be able to teach her anything about science that she didn't already know. Not likely.

Finally there, Bulma peered into the classroom looking for Tien. There were few students in there, but non of them were her father. So another no show. It had only been two days, but Bulma still wondered where her father was holding up. It was like they said, you didn't miss someone until they were gone. The worst thing was that no one else but Bulma seemed to bother that he hadn't showed up to school. But then again he could have just told them he was sick, and in return since they weren't speaking to her, she hadn't been informed about it. Bulma bit her lip in frustration as she once again felt the anxiety creep up on her. But something about this wasn't right. She just didn't know what yet.

Just about to sit down Bulma suddenly froze as she noticed who was sitting in the back of the classroom. She must have missed him as she had looked around.

Vegeta's thumb was absentmindedly stroking his lower lip as he gazed out the window. He looked so thoughtful and Bulma wasn't sure if he had seen her yet or not.

Bulma hesitated. Like her dad, Vegeta had been a no show up until now. The evitable had just been put on hold, but Bulma knew that at one point she was going to have to talk to Vegeta. She had just thought she were going to see him with the rest of the family around them. With Chichi's words still in her head Bulma decided it was best to get this over with as fast as she could. They were going to have to talk about what had happened eventually, and to be honest Bulma really wanted some answers from Vegeta.

Goku had told her Vegeta had been angry when he saw her and Zarbon together. With all right, Bulma thought. She should have made sure they had sorted things out before she jumped into another relationship, but it had felt right at the moment. And with him not showing up to either school or practice, Bulma started to wonder if she might have hurt him. And no matter how much Vegeta's words had hurt her, she shouldn't have tried to get back at him through Zarbon.

Vegeta was still looking out the window as Bulma approached him. Without a word she sat down in the seat beside him. As he didn't say anything Bulma bit her lip and stared straight forward. Now Vegeta definitely knew she was there, but he chose not to acknowledge her. Bulma didn't know if she should take it as a good or a bad sign. Either way he was angry with her or he was at a loss for words. Well at least he wasn't yelling at her or telling her to fuck off.

Bulma turned her head to glance at him. Vegeta was still watching something outside the window, but she saw how his jaw was clenched and the hand that had fallen down on the bench infront of him was fisted. All signs of irritation.

"You're back." Bulma finally said and waited for him to turn.

She didn't know whether those dark eyes were going to stare back at her with anger or the same kind of gloat that she had seen there when he told her off infront of the people out on the parking lot.

As Vegeta didn't acknowledge her Bulma's heart suddenly froze. Oh god, not him too.

She swallowed. "You're not talking to me either?"

No apparently he wasn't. She saw him further clench his jaw. Vegeta had heard her, but he was hell bent on ignoring her. Suddenly an anger came over Bulma. There was nothing she had done to deserve to be treated like air by her family. Fine, she could take on the blame infront of the others, but not with Vegeta. He knew that he was the one who had called her names and embarrassed her for reasons only he knew about, and now he was pretending it was her fault? No.. no she wasn't going to accept that.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to talk to me now? What the fuck did I do to deserve this from you Vegeta?"

He was still ignoring her, and that part was the worst for Bulma. So he had done what he wanted with her and now she was suddenly not even good enough to talk to?

"Listen here asshole. You were the one who acted like a fucking dick towards me. I'm the one who should be refusing to talk to you, and still I'm here trying to patch things up between us. Like some fucking idiot... What did I do!?" Bulma snapped at him, hating him even more for not even looking at her. "I told you a long time ago that we wouldn't work as a couple and you just proved it. Do you see now why I never wanted you in the first place!? You're a son of a bitch Vegeta!"

He acted as if she hadn't just insulted him. Bulma wanted to reach up and tear her hair off. No, she wanted to tear Vegeta's off. Vegeta didn't want to talk to her, he didn't even want to argue with her. He wanted nothing more to do with her.

"I knew it. I knew it." Bulma hissed and stared down at the bench infront of her as she realized Vegeta either hated her or really meant what he said about not giving a damn about her anymore.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. If this is how you want it to be between us, then you win." Bulma said in defeat. "I still just came to ask you about my da.. Do you know where Tien is? He hasn't showed up for two days now so I'm staring to get a little worried."

She shouldn't have been surprised as there still came no reply from him.

"You're not even going to answer that? Sometimes I do wonder how old you really are, Vegeta." Bulma said shakily and picked up her bag and went to sit in the front of the classroom.

**oOo**

* * *

She wouldn't exactly say she was avoiding her family, but neither could Bulma say she sought their company. During the lessons Bulma sat by them, not with them. If anyone asked her something she tried be polite even though she felt like snapping at them. Chichi seemed to feel bad about the way they acted towards her, but to Bulma's surprise Goku stopped her several times just as it seemed she were to explain herself.

The rest of the time Bulma found herself on the second floor, in the familiar hallway of the seniors. She had even taken up on skipping some of her lessons as long as it meant she could eat together with Zarbon. The only person who didn't seem to hate her at the moment. And when school finished he either waited for her by his car so he could take her home. Or she found herself on the bleachers watching him practice.

Bulma and Vegeta had continued their charade of ignoring each other whenever they were in the same room. She thought Zarbon had picked up on their unwillingness to acknowledge each other, but he had yet to say anything about it. However, what he did question her about was the obvious worry she showed for Tien as he still had failed to show up at school. One night when she was over at his house Zarbon had asked her why she didn't just call him. Bulma had come to think about the phone she had given her dad. But she still had to pick it up and make the call.

But as Bulma once again walked in late to her science class and found that her dad still wasn't there she realized that if she wanted an answer she had to get it herself. As the teacher handed out their homework Bulma asked for an extra copy. When the lesson ended Goku, who at the moment was a little thorn between Bulma and Vegeta's friendship, asked if she was going to join them for lunch. As Bulma declined he just nodded and followed Vegeta out from the classroom while she walked in the opposite direction and out through the school's front entrance.

**oOo**

* * *

Taking the bus, Bulma had ended up somewhere in the fourteenth district, and now she was standing looking up at the white house that matched the address she had been given.

She had been standing there for a while, debating with herself if this was something she really wanted to do. Bulma did want to find out how her dad was, but if it meant meeting more people she wasn't supposed to, then maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Once again Zarbon's idea seemed much better than hers. Bulma was still clutching the phone in her hand, but the curiosity still held a firm grip on her. Never in her life had she met the parents of her father. Bulma hadn't even thought about it until she was standing outside their house.

Bulma carefully reached out and opened the gate and walked up to the white house. She lifted her hand to knock, but there it was left hanging in the air until she mentally kicked herself and let it fall to the door.

Immediately she heard someone running inside the house and Bulma took a step back as the door flew open.

"Mom, finally!" The young man at the door suddenly hesitated as he glanced down and saw Bulma standing there. "Oh, sorry about that, I was expecting someone else. Can I help you with something?"

The man in front of her was oddly familiar. He looked like he had just passed twenty and he stood tall, almost seven inches taller than her. The dark hair was cut short and his frame was well built. Through the V cut of his shirt Bulma saw the beginning of a pretty big tattoo that probably covered the entire left part of his chest. But it was his eyes that called for her attention the most.

He seemed to grow impatient so Bulma quickly extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Bulma Brief. I'm looking for Tien Shinhan. Does he live here?"

The man blinked down at her and he seemed to brighten up. "The Brief girl? I've heard quite a lot about you."

Bulma was a little stunned. He knew who she was?

He turned away from her and called up the stairs. "Hey, little brother, come down here. You've got a lady friend visiting."

The man turned back to her and showed her inside with the most adorable smile that really didn't fit the bad boy look. "Nice to finally get a face. But you know, it still feels like we have met before."

Bulma was still stuck on one single word. Little brother. That's the reason she felt his eyes had been familiar, they were her father's. This man was Tien's older brother, and that had to mean he was her uncle. Her real uncle. Suddenly Bulma got a huge need to hug the guy in front of her. But when she heard someone coming down the stairs she restrained herself. Bulma turned her head and looked up in time to see her father coming down the stairs in a hurry.

When he realized who it was standing in the hall his smile faltered and he slowed his pace.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" His voice was low and it looked like he had been expecting someone else.

Bulma frowned up at Tien. Somehow she had expected him to look worse. But he didn't look sick at all, slightly deprived from sleep, but not ill. Was her dad skipping school?"

"Hey Tien. I brought you some homework. You've been missing out on a lot of things, it will be pretty hard for you to catch up with everything without it." Bulma said and her frown deepened as she realized how much of a parent she sounded like.

"Umm... thank you Bulma. How nice of you." He said while taking the books and papers out of her arms. "So I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?"

Bulma bit her lip as she realized her father had just asked her to leave. It seemed Tien's brother agreed with her as he shoved his elbow to his brother's ribs.

"Tien, seriously, if that's the way you treat the girls, I understand why you don't have a girlfriend." He said and turned to Bulma instead. "Bulma was it?

Bulma nodded up at her uncle.

"How would you like to stay for lunch?" He asked and took the bag off her shoulder, dropping it on the floor beside them.

Tien suddenly growled. "Tenzin, don't."

Both of them looked over to Tien's troubled face. But only his brother said something.

"What? Bulma was nice and came all the way here to leave your homework. Now I think she deserves something else than a cold brush off. Don't you think so too, Bulma?"

Bulma looked between the brothers. "I don't want to be a bother."

Tenzin growled down at his brother. "I assure you Bulma, you're not a bother. Right Tien?"

Tien just shook his head and looked away. "Of course she's not a bother. But it wasn't her I was thinking of either, Tenzin."

"I see no problem in it. We have the house to ourselves." He said and it looked like he was trying to indicate something. "You never bring your friends over. At least let me get to know this one."

"Whatever." Tien muttered.

"Yay, I'm sure that makes her want to stay over for lunch so badly." Tenzin said sarcastically.

Her dad sighed just the way he always did when giving up on something. He then turned his gaze to meet hers. "Bulma, how would you like to stay for lunch?"

Bulma who had been listening to the brothers bickering was starting to think that maybe it was time for her to leave. But with a look up at Tenzin she realized she wanted to stay and get to know him better, but not if it meant her father was going to have spend unwanted time with her.

"You know, I don't want to be a bother, especially now that you are ill.." She said and bent down to pick her bag.

Tien's hand reached out and stopped her. "No please stay. I'm just a little grumpy, bad sleep you know. I would love if you stayed for lunch. How does Chinese take out sound?"

"Perfect." Bulma smiled and followed her father and uncle into their kitchen.

While the boys heated up the leftovers Bulma took a little quick tour on the bottom floor. The house smelled like someone had been smoking in it since it was built. Bulma lifted a photo and looked down at Tien and his brother as kids. Bulma smiled at the proud look on her father's face as he helped his brother hold up the fish for the photographer. She dusted off the glass a little before she set down the framed photo. The house was pretty small and didn't hold many items. Come to think of it, the house was about the same size of their living room over at Capsule Corporation.

As she joined the brothers by the table she was immediately attacked with questions by her uncle. Tenzin seemed to want to know everything about her, and Bulma gladly answered him as long as she got to know just as much about him. Just like her and Tien, Bulma found out Tenzin also played in a band. He was very passionate about music and Bulma felt herself becoming caught up in a discussion with him, almost to the extent that they forgot about Tien. Realizing his brother was left out of the discussion, Tenzin suddenly started directing the questions between Bulma and Tien.

"So how's things with Zarbon?" Tien said and tapped his fork against the empty plate.

Great so he knew about it too. He must have talked to someone, most likely Goku. She just knew they were speaking to her father.

Bulma shrugged. "Fine actually. He's a really nice guy."

"Great." Her dad said indifferently.

Her uncle suddenly cut in to the conversation again. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm... yeah I suppose." Bulma said confused.

Tenzin turned to his brother. "I thought you said she was single."

It was obvious Tien had no idea what his brother was talking about. "What are you going about now?"

"This isn't the Brief girl you've been talking so much about?"

Tien froze and dropped his fork. "No! Now leave it."

Tenzin started laughing and turned to Bulma. "Oh I thought you were the Brief girl he liked. My mistake. Are you related to her?"

Tien slammed his fisted hand down on the table. "Will you shut up Tenzin. No, they aren't related, they are just friends. Like in friends that hang out together!"

Her uncle was glancing down at her with a bright smile. "Well then we have inside information. What do you say Bulma? What does the other Brief girl think about my brother?"

"Shut up." Tien shouted and got up from his seat.

Tenzin also got up from his seat and ran behind Bulma. "Tien has a crush. Kissy, kissy. Little Tien wants a girly."

"I warn you, Tenzin. One more word from you and I'll kill you." Tien growled and tried to round the table to get a hold of his brother.

Tenzin just switched side and stuck his tongue out. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at them both as they chased each other around the table. Her dad grew impatient with his brother's teasing and climbed over the table.

"Oh don't worry Tien." Bulma smiled and watched as her uncle got stuck in Tien's iron grip. "I don't think Launch would mind if you asked her out or so. I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

He dad looked up at her, almost surprised. "She wouldn't? But I thought.."

"See I told you so. I'm pretty sure you're glad I invited her now, right?" Tenzin grinned and crawled out of his brother's grip.

"I'm seriously this close to crushing your balls right now-"

"My, my." Both boys straightened up and looked over to the woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Look what kind of language you have taken to. Must be your idiotic friend's influence."

The dark haired woman lifted the cigarette to her mouth and Bulma felt how the woman studied her as well. The older lady, who seemed to be around forty, looked worn and part of her long hair had strands of grey in it. She was thin, maybe a little too thin. Still, the woman looked healthy enough to glare them all down. Without being told, Bulma immediately knew who the woman was.

"Mom.." Tien mumbled and let go of his brother.

He was just about to take a step forth as his brother stopped him. "Tien. Why don't you take Bulma with you out in the hall, I'm sure she want to show you something about the homework she brought."

The woman pursed her lips and a bothered sound escaped her lips. "Now, now boys. Let her sit down. She hasn't even finished the food you gave her."

"Come Bulma." Tien said quietly and pulled her up on her feet.

"Didn't I say for her to sit down and finish her meal?!" The woman raised her voice and Bulma felt her father tense up. "Ungrateful little wench, too good for the food my boys serve her."

Bulma gaped as her grandmother lashed out at her.

"It's not that often I get to meet my little boys' girlfriends. Especially not the ones dressed up as harlots." The woman huffed and came further into the kitchen. "What do you think you have come to get from here? We have no money. Not since my bastard of a husband left with everything we had. Is it my boys you've come to take from me?"

Tien grabbed Bulma's elbow and tried to lead her passed his mother, but the woman stepped to the side and blocked the exit.

"Mother, please. She's leaving, don't insult her further."

The woman shrieked and raised her hand multiple times. Bulma covered her mouth in shock and looked up at her father who stood with his cheek turned. Bulma couldn't stop staring at the red handprints that had formed on his cheek. His mother had slapped him, for protecting his friend. Bulma couldn't understand how a mother so easily could raise her hand at her child, and the way her father just looked away told Bulma he was used to this kind of treatment. When seeing the blank look in Tien's eyes as he turned something snapped in Bulma, and angrily she stepped up to the woman.

"How dare you do that? He's your son." She screamed out in the woman's face.

Her grandmother just raised her brow and glared down at her. Bulma was sure the woman was going to slap her too, but she just turned her head back to her son.

"Get the little whore out of my home, Tien."

Bulma raised her hand as Tien stepped up behind her. She was not finished yet. Her teeth were clenched and her fingernails were cutting into her hand as she opened her mouth.

"I really looked forwards seeing you-"

The woman cut her off and turned to her with a rude snort. "No mother wants to meet the whore her son is fucking. Get out of my house, trash."

"Oh I will leave." Bulma nodded but still stopped an looked the woman in her eyes as she passed. "I've wanted to see you for a really long time. But now I understand why he never spoke about you. And why I never go to meet you. You're a horrible lady. Keep this attitude, slap them as much as you want, but know that soon you won't have any sons left to hurt."

Bulma stalked passed the shocked woman and out into the hall. As she left she could hear all hell break lose inside the kitchen. Her uncle started screaming at his mother, and she back at him. Between the yelling she could hear the sound of glass breaking against the floor.

As Bulma pulled her shoes on Tien came out in the hall. The look on his face was guilty, but all Bulma could see was the hurt he was trying to hide. But with the red handprints still visible on his cheek she knew he would never get over it.

"I am so terribly sorry about that Bulma." Tien started out, his hand fisted. "My mother hasn't been home for over a week, and of course she had to pick now to come home. I don't know if you can ever accept an apology coming from me. But I- I-... now at least you know the reason I don't bring friends over." He tried sounding like his usual self, but Bulma heard how his voice faltered.

Calmly Bulma walked up to her father and wrapped her arms around him. The sudden hug took him with surprise. As she felt his arms around her Bulma smiled into his shoulder. The raucous coming from the kitchen was forgotten as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She gently lifted her hands and cupped his face. The heat under her left hand made Bulma protective, and she wanted nothing but to comfort him.

"When things have calmed down around here, why don't you use your new phone and give me a call?" Bulma suggested and gave his abused cheek a final stroke.

Without any more fuss Bulma turned and picked up her bag. As she closed the door behind her she knew she would never return to this house again. And the thought didn't even make her sad. She just longed for the moment that she would have Tien in their home instead. The home where he was loved by his family.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma was in her bed as she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. Picking it up she read the caller id, as she answered she heard Tien's unsure voice on the other end. They talked for a very long time about everything and nothing. Bulma was just glad she was able to be there for him as a change. Her dad had always been busy her entire life, but it wasn't until now she understood why. He had worked his hardest to create a good life for his family, so that non of them would have to know how it was growing up the way he had.

Tien told her everything about his mother and her addictions. Of how she sometimes would leave them for days without saying where, how he hated not knowing where she was. Of why he stayed home from school to take care of her and that now his brother had taken the decision to send her to rehab for a while. At some point during their conversation tears had started to run down her cheeks and Bulma suddenly realized how important her family was to her. No matter what happened, she was always going to love them unconditionally.

**oOo**

* * *

_Is this the family with dark secrets or what? What's next? Someone has a kid? Okay I'm just kidding. Although, I really liked writing this chapter, it had flow and it didn't take me so long to type it out. I really hope that it reflects back to the first chapters and why certain people are the way they are :)_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Ashley**:

Oh darling, you have no idea how low that blow was for Vegeta. His little 'competition' with Zarbon goes back to a few years prior, although more on that later. And yeah, the mysterious picture. Well it was actually a last minute thing I put in, but it's going to fit so perfect in to one of the later chapters, so yes it was necessary. But I can see your point.


	22. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters.

_Everytime I don't write anything here I get itchy fingers, so I'm just going to write this nonsense here, ok? I suppose I can write how glad I am for all of your continued support. It really is so funny to check that view chart and see where all my readers are from :) Well great, now that you've read this you can go ahead and read the actual story :)_

**oOo**

* * *

They all glanced up as the heard the male voice greet them. Launch got up from her seat and it almost looked as if she was about to run up and hug Tien as he walked down the hallway towards them. Bulma couldn't help but smile as she noticed how her father sought out her eyes and nodded his head towards her.

"_There you are_, Tien. You've been away almost the entire week. How are you?" Chichi asked as she walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

Launch did the same and both girls seemed to be happy Tien was back as they cooed him and informed him of what he had missed of the week. Once again Bulma thanked the heavens Tien had these people, after what she had found out about his family, he deserved good friends and a real family.

"I'm fine, girls. Really I am." He laughed and wrapped his arms around them both.

Bulma walked up to them, and she must have surprised the girls as she actually leaned up and hugged him. "I'm glad we finally have you back, Tien. We missed you."

The smile on his lips was thankful and he briefly let go of Chichi so he could return her hug. "Well sometimes all you need is-"

"Hey Tien!"

They turned and saw the guys coming over to them. Bulma took a step back and watched as Goku welcomed his friend back. Somehow this new happiness in the little group put her on her guard. They had all been moody, barely speaking and awfully rude the entire week. Now it was as if nothing had happened.

As Bulma sat down on the bench again, crossing her arms while looking at the little reunion, that familiar tingle went down her spine. She glanced to the side and her heart almost skipped a beat as she noticed who was standing at the back of the group, actually the only one who still looked like he was sulking. The few times she had seen Vegeta this week they had ignored each other, or well he had ignored her while she tried not to think of the fact that he was there. Although, this was the first time that he had stayed with his friends while she was present, instead of leaving to go off somewhere else. Guess everyone was happy to have Tien back.

Goku patted his friend on the back and had his usual smile back on his lips. "Hey man, you're back. Seems like you recovered just fine. Nasty bug was it?"

Bulma frowned as she saw her uncle glance over to her, that little unfamiliar look was in his eyes again. Great, so they were still angry with her for some reason.

Tien grabbed onto his friend's arm. He shook his head and as he also glanced down at Bulma, he had a crooked smile on his lips.

"It's okay Goku. She knows about it." Tien suddenly said and placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma and Goku's eyes met and she could see the confusion there.

"She does?" Goku asked bemused and turned back to his friend.

Tien nodded at him. It wasn't just Goku who seemed to let his breath out. Bulma blinked as she glanced around her family, they seemed relieved for some reason.

"Finally. It was such a pain trying to keep it from her." Goku said almost tiredly. "Did she come home?"

"Yeah, she came home yesterday." Tien answered and Bulma knew he was referring to his mother. "Tenzin took her to a rehab clinic in East city this morning. She agreed to stay there for a while."

"You must have had quite the talk with her if she agreed to that." Krillin sighed.

Bulma shook her head and stood up. "Wait... you guys... you guys know about Tien's mother?"

They all nodded back at her.

"It's hard being friends with someone for so long without noticing." Chichi explained and grabbed Bulma's hand. "But he made us promised not to tell anyone. So, we're sorry that we've been so.. bitchy with you this week, it wasn't on purpose."

A heavy stone fell from Bulma's heart. And here she had walked around thinking they were hating her for what was going on between her and Vegeta. For doing something that could end up forcing everyone apart. And all along the reason that they had been acting strange towards her, was because they had just been protecting Tien, keeping his secret.

Well now at least one of the things that was making her uneasy around her family was out of the way. Only one left then, Bulma thought and glanced up at the boy who had been glaring daggers at her neck two seconds ago.

**oOo**

* * *

"So you're all coming by on Friday, right?" Krillin asked them as he sat down by the table.

Everyone nodded their heads. It became a tight fit as everyone tried to squeeze down by the only available table in the canteen.

"Great. I talked to guys during class. Tien and Vegeta has agreed to get the alcohol, and Goku.. well he agreed to go for snacks and such thing. But do you think you can go with him Chichi?" Krillin asked, his eyes clearly begging her.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just bring the girls and we'll go shopping in the morning." Chichi agreed with a knowing smile.

"I'll get my brothers car." 18 said and stole some french fries from Krillin's plate.

Krillin just rolled his eyes at her before turning back to the others. "Thanks. I'll try and make sure we got some music, and set up some lights in the garden."

Bulma wasn't sure if she was part of the '_girls_', it had been quite a week after all. But she decided not to mention it. If they wanted her to help them she was sure they were going to ask her. Bulma grunted as someone kicked her leg. Looking up she realized it was the boy sitting across from her. She also realized it had been an accident since she briefly met Vegeta's eyes before he once again returned to pretending she wasn't there.

The past week, ever since Friday, Bulma had wondered if he was angry or even upset with her over something. But the look in his eyes now said everything. She was of no interest to him anymore. Vegeta was simply done and finished with anything that had to do with her. He had moved on from her and wasn't even interested in staying friends. And even though she had moved on with Zarbon, Bulma wasn't entirely sure she had really let go of Vegeta yet.

Chichi nudged her side. "How was that movie yesterday?"

"Movie?" Bulma wondered as she turned to her aunt.

Chichi smiled sheepishly at her. "Um.. well 18 told me that 17 had told her, that you and Zarbon went to see that new_ Space Invaders_ movie."

"Oh." Bulma nodded.

Yes, Zarbon had taken her to see the newest movie in town. He had liked it tremendously and had been really exited over the new high tech action scenes. Bulma had smiled up at him pretending to like it, in fact she was just enjoying spending time with him. Because it was just that much of bad special effects a girl could sit through, especially after watching the movie a hundred times before.

"Yeah, but it was the day before yesterday we went out. Although it really felt like I had seen it before." Bulma grinned.

"Ah bummer, I really wanted to ask Goku to take me see it." Chichi said and bit her lip.

"Don't worry, it's bloody, he'll enjoy it non the less. Zarbon was pleased, I just sat their faking my excitement, he didn't even notice."

"That's boyfriends for you." Chichi grinned over to Goku. "And look there's yours."

Bulma glanced up and saw Zarbon walked into the canteen with some of his friends. He was all the way at the other end of the room, but he still seemed to spot her blue hair, so he raised his hand and waved to her. Bulma smiled and waved back at him before going back to eating.

"I'm surprised you don't go sit with them, hanging out with seniors must be so cool." Launch sighed longingly and looked over to the huge tables that by school law belonged to the seniors only.

"It's not as fun as you think. And honestly I rather sit with my friends, I meet him often enough after school." She mumbled and stabbed a piece of salad.

Seniors weren't cooler than anyone else. But Bulma guessed it was the status of the senior who actually were popular that created the entire myth about how awesome it was to be seniors. Her entire senior year of high school had been fun, hanging out with Abby and Tina at the mall was how she spent most days of the year, it didn't really matter since she had good grades in everything anyway. What annoyed Bulma the most was that she had only had four weeks left of school, and now those weeks had passed by and she was still in school.

"I still can't wait for it though." Launch said longingly. "Now the only thing I'm looking forward to more is the competition."

"Oh yeah, and that reminds me. I can't make it to your practice this afternoon." Bulma said and turned to Launch. "I promised Zarbon he could take me out tonight. I kinda stood... him up yesterday." Bulma said but paused as Vegeta abruptly got up and left them.

She looked after him as he walked out from the canteen, seemed like he had had his daily dose of them. If the others noticed, they didn't say anything. The guys just quickly finished their own lunch, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Come on Bulma, we haven't seen you the entire week." 18 said, seeming annoyed that yet another of her friends were starting to prioritize the boyfriend.

"Well to be honest, non of you have been fun to hang out with this week." Bulma commented dryly.

18 crossed her arms. "And we said sorry. Besides, why are you dating that guy again? Isn't he like a total dick?"

"Don't hate on my boyfriend will you. I date whoever I want." Bulma grumbled at her aunt.

18 just rolled her eyes excessively. "Oh yes I can see **that**. You just had to go for the biggest slut magnet there is-"

"18! Don't say things like that." Chichi said irritated and reached over the table and covered 18's mouth.

"No let her finish that sentence, if she dare."

The blond girl pushed away the hand that covered her mouth. "What, all I'm saying is that you're dating a guy that has probably fucked the entire school. I mean compared to him, even Vegeta seems like saint."

"I bet you wish you were one of them, you're just jealous!" Bulma hissed angrily, feeling like throwing her unfinished plate of food at her aunt's face.

"Okay that's it you two! 18 we talked about this, she can date whoever she want." Chichi said and pulled Bulma down beside her again. "It's not our business."

"Yeah and it just had to be him, right?" 18 pursed her lips and glanced over to the senior's tables.

"18 I'm serious. This is not the way you should say it." Chichi warned her blond friend. Then she turned to Bulma. "She's just worried about you. I know you are 18 so don't try an deny it. What she is trying to say Bulma, is that it's true, Zarbon has been with quite a lot of girls before you."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your concern for me, but I don't really care what he did before me." Bulma told her with an annoyed snort. She was starting to get annoyed over the fact that her entire family seemed to have something against her boyfriend. "And just because I'm an eighteen-year-old virgin, doesn't mean I expect him to be one as well."

Chichi just shook her head. "What we're trying to say is-. Wait, did you just say you're eighteen?"

Bulma raised her brow as all three girls stared her down. "Um.. yeah. You guys didn't know that?"

"Nooo." Her mother said joining the conversation again. "I think you forgot to mention that part about yourself."

"But then you're one year older than the rest of us. Even two, since some of us are still sixteen." Chichi said amazed. "That makes you and Zarbon the same age."

"Well, _surprise_." Bulma said indifferently. It really was no big deal.

"But why aren't you a senior then? You shouldn't be in our grade." Launch asked her bewildered.

Bulma bit her lip. This was exactly why she hadn't told them. "I well... I suck in school so I had to redo a year."

"You do not." Launch just huffed at her.

Bulma frowned. "Okay I don't. But I pretend I do, and that's just as bad."

"Well we're glad no matter the reason. I mean or else we wouldn't have know you." Chichi smiled down at her.

**oOo**

* * *

"So you wanted to catch that movie tonight?" Goku asked as he leaned by his girlfriends locker.

Chichi glanced up at him as she tried to find her books. "Um.. sure honey. I'd love to."

"Great, I think you're going to like it. The guys told me it was awesome, they even had a new-"

"Are you coming, Kakarott?"

Goku turned and looked over to Vegeta, who was standing with his gym bag over his shoulder. He was shifting his stance back and forth, very anxious to get to practice.

"Just a moment, Vegeta." He said and held up a finger. "So we'll get some dinner before? Let's say seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty sounds great, Goku." Chichi answered and kissed his cheek.

Goku smiled. "See you tonight then. And I'll see the rest of you girls tomorrow. You'll help us go shopping right, Bulma?"

Bulma who had been busy watching Vegeta raised her head as her name was spoken. "Sure, I can do that."

"_Kakarott!"_ Vegeta called him again, this time more impatiently.

Goku sighed and leaned closer to Chichi. "Okay I better go before Vegeta's head is gonna explodes from impatience, love you." He whispered and pressed a fast kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"I love you too." Chichi answered and then looked after Vegeta as he walked away. "And tell that hot head to chill out, will you?"

"Easier said than done." Goku grinned sheepishly and backed off. "But I'll try."

"Good luck at practice." Chichi called after him as Goku ran down the hallway to catch up with Vegeta.

Picking up her books, Chichi started following her friends to class. After a while she nudged her blond friend in the ribs and nodded over to Bulma.

"So Bulma." 18 said and walked up beside her. "Is it okay if we come pick you up around ten tomorrow? That must be enough time to prepare for everything. I mean since the game isn't until seven anyway."

Bulma just nodded up at her. "Sure, whatever time you guys can go is okay for me."

18 looked over to Chichi, who only nodded. "I'm sorry for what I said about your boyfriend. Chichi is right. It's up to you who you date. But ever since you started dating Zarbon, you never want to spend time with us, Bulma."

"No it's not that I don't want to... it's just Vegeta.." Bulma shook her head. "No just forget about it. I just thought that maybe we shouldn't hang out that much, at least not in school."

"Bulma, are you still worrying over him?" Chichi wondered, taking over the conversation. "He was the ass. If there's someone here who's making everyone uncomfortable, it's Vegeta. He should be worried what you think of him, not the other way around. So I say stop bothering about him and let him mope around on his own."

"But I just can't help feeling I'm breaking you up in two parties. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, least of all be in the same space as me. I mean wouldn't you like to be able to spend more time with Goku? Now he's just away with Vegeta all the time."

Chichi snorted. "That's Goku's choice. No one else's. If my boyfriend wasn't so eager to please everyone this situation wouldn't have occurred. Because no matter how childish Vegeta is, he needs people around him. And if Goku wasn't so hell bent on following all of Vegeta's crazy whims then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Yeah, let the guys solve that on their own." Launch agreed. "It's not the first time we see it happen, so it's no big deal for us."

Chichi nodded agreeing. "I have no idea why. But Goku seems to think it's his responsibility to fix each and everyone of Vegeta's problems. It's been like that since, I don't know, since like forever."

"Doesn't take away the fact that Vegeta has been cross with me since Friday."

"To be honest, Vegeta seemed alright up until Monday morning. It's just that it's a little touchy now that you're dating Zarbon." Chichi said with a slight shrug, but Bulma could see the look in her eyes.

She frowned. "I know those two don't like each other. But like this? For him to stop talking to me just because I'm dating Zarbon?"

"Sounds like Vegeta."

"That has to mean Vegeta is jealous. But he can't be, he doesn't even like me." Bulma shook her head at her own thoughts. She and Vegeta was over now, and he didn't care for her, and that should mean she didn't care what he thought about her either. "And if we were to say it had something to do with Zarbon, I don't see why. I mean even Zarbon didn't want to talk about Vegeta, he just said he disliked him. How can they hate each other so much?"

"Oh they do, trust me. They fight all the time. Guess how Vegeta got that broken arm?" Chichi said almost irritated.

Bulma nodded, remembering Chichi and Zarbon talking about it. "I know. Zarbon told me he broke it. I was talking to Vegeta on my first day here and Zarbon came teasing him about his casket. But I thought that it was an accident from football?"

"Yes, and _'accident_'." Chichi said sarcastically.

"Did you say you met them both at the same time?" Launch asked and bit her lip, just like Bulma did when she was in deep thought.

"Yes." Bulma answered unsure. "I mean, I was talking, well discussing with Vegeta when Zarbon came up to us and made that comment about Vegeta's arm."

"Did Zarbon talk to you then?" 18 suddenly asked her.

"Um..." Bulma tried to think of the first time she had met her boyfriend. She remembered thinking he had a nice ass, but besides that she didn't really remember much of her first day. "He said I was cute, and wondered if I was new here. Not really much else, why?"

"_Oh._." Launch said and gave her friends a look that Bulma didn't particularly like.

"What oh? What do you mean with oh?" Bulma asked and looked between the girls. "That's not a good oh, you guys?"

They all kept quiet until it looked like Bulma was going to explode from curiosity.

Chichi gave her a friendly pat on her arm. "We'll tell you later, alright?"

"Is it bad? Why can't you tell me now?" Bulma wondered, becoming more an more curious of what they didn't want to tell her.

"Not in school. Later."

Bulma grabbed Chichi's arm and stopped her from walking further. "No. I want to know _now_. Not later. Or else I'm asking Zarbon about it!"

Chichi seemed to ponder it, but was interrupted by Launch. "What, look at this." Launch said and ripped down the note from the classroom door. "Our teacher is sick. We have no more lessons today."

"Is that so?" Chichi said with fake interest and walked up to the door as if she needed to double check the note.

But as she turned around Bulma still stood there with crossed arms glaring at her. Chichi sighed, realizing she didn't have a choice. And Bulma deserved to know about it anyway.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma sat crossed legged on the bleachers. But it wasn't the guys' exercising she was watching. No, she sat turned towards her dark haired aunt, waiting impatiently for her to tell her what the fuss was all about. But Chichi seemed to have trouble finding the right way to explain it to her.

"Seriously, you want me to tell her?" 18 suggested annoyed as Chichi rephrased herself for the third time.

Chichi shook her head. "No I got this." But she bit her lip once more looking around them to make sure they were alone.

"No one is here, Chichi. Come on tell me." Bulma demanded.

"Okay, you already know that Vegeta and Zarbon hate each other." Chichi said and nodded down towards the field where said guys were working on their stamina by running back and forth over the field. "What you don't know is, why."

"Obviously not." Bulma said and glanced down at her boyfriend who was running without his shirt on. She almost let herself become distracted before she willed herself to tear her eyes off the perfect chest and turned back to Chichi.

"Okay here it goes." Chichi said and took a deep breath. "You know how girls evolve a little faster than guys? Okay now, girls has always liked Vegeta, although he never really liked them back. You know cooties and all that."

The mental image caused Bulma to smile. She could definitely see a cute little Vegeta fighting his way through a crowd of girls who wanted to give him a kiss.

"This was way back when we were like eleven, twelve or something. But then the guys started catching the drift, conveniently around the time our boobs started growing."

"Oh no Chi, take the long story will you? I'm sure she wants to hear _allll_ the details." 18 groaned and rolled her eyes.

Chichi glared at her blond friend. "I'll add as much details as I want, it's my story after all."

"Now as I was saying before so rudely being interrupted. Vegeta never really cared much for the entire girl attention he got. Until he was fourteen and started dating Roxy. We didn't know her that well since she was older than us, but he hung out with her like all the time."

"Who's Roxy?" Bulma wondered.

"Vegeta's first girlfriend." Launch explained with an irked tone to her voice.

Chichi nodded. "True. He had been _'together'_ with other girls before that, you know like those cute little things you start out with. But this was his first like serious relationship. I'm not sure I can say that he loved Roxy, but he had the hugest crush on her, and they dated for an entire year until-"

"Until what?" Bulma asked eagerly and leaned forward. "What happened?"

"She dumped him." 18 said helpfully.

"For Zarbon." Launch filled in with a snort. "They were dating the same day she broke up with Vegeta."

"Say what now?" Bulma said in astonishment. How could she not have known this before? Was that the reason those two couldn't stand each other? Because her boyfriend had gotten together with someone Vegeta cared for? "Did Zarbon steal Vegeta's girlfriend?"

"Yep. Poor guy, Vegeta was so crushed after that." Chichi explained with a sad look on her face, seeming to remember it like it was yesterday.

"Come on, he didn't really steal her. Roxy made a decision between them both and ended up picking Zarbon since he was one year older than Vegeta and had his own car." Launch argued before she turned to Bulma. "Do you want to know what the worst part of the story is? Zarbon dumped her after a week. Can you believe it, a week?"

"Just like that a one year relationship was ruined for a week of fun." Chichi said with a sigh. "Vegeta was so pissed after that. Roxy told him about what Zarbon had done, and being the guy he is, Vegeta still felt the need to protect her even though she had dumped him. So then at a party where Vegeta might have had a little too much to drink he tried to attack Zarbon. It's scary how much difference in strength there is between a recently turned fifteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old kid."

"Let's just say it was ugly to watch. And now they take every opportunity they can get to try and hurt each other." 18 snorted and leaned back on the stone row behind her. "Roxy is the one who started it all, but they continued it. It's really sad when you think of it. Just look at Vegeta, you know how he's like today. And it's all that bitch's fault."

"I'm really sad all this happened to Vegeta." Bulma said biting her lip. "But I can't see why this has anything to do with me. What is it you guys are suggesting?"

The three of them shrugged uncomfortable where they sat. Launch hesitantly grabbed Bulma's hand. "We're not suggesting anything per say. But Zarbon may or may not have noticed Vegeta had an interest in you so.."

"You're saying Zarbon is using me, to piss Vegeta off? For something that happened two years ago?" Bulma wondered and looked up at her mother with doubt. Somehow it seemed surreal that something like that was the reason Vegeta didn't speak to her. But she still couldn't stop that awful feeling from forming in her gut.

Launch looked back at her and Bulma noticed how unsure her mother was. "It's not that we're saying that, it's just-"

18 cut her off. "That is exactly what we are saying. Zarbon's using you because he knows Vegeta likes you. And now Vegeta thinks you're pulling a Roxy on him, dumping his sorry ass for Zarbon."

"Nicely put 18." Launch said dryly. "What we mean is that, maybe you should find out what Zarbon really feels for you. Just so you don't get caught in a fight that's really between him and Vegeta."

Bulma held her hands up and shook her head. "But Zarbon wouldn't do that to me. You don't understand, he likes me."

"He dislikes Vegeta more." 18 said casually, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

"Can you be more smooth, 18?" Launch asked with a frown.

18 just shrugged indifferently. "What? I'm just telling her what we're all thinking."

"We just want you to be careful, Bulma. That's all." Chichi said and moved closer. "And if it's so that Zarbon truly cares for you, then that is great. But in the end you have to be prepared that you might have to choose between him and Vegeta."

Bulma glanced down at the field where the guys had began one of their practice matches. As usual her eyes sought for two persons. Somehow Vegeta and Zarbon had ended up on the same team, almost as if the coach was trying to force them to interact with each other. It didn't seem to go well, only as expected. Zarbon was open, clearly at an advantage over the ones trying to catch up to him. He most likely would have been able to score, if only Vegeta hadn't refused to acknowledge him.

Bulma winced as someone tackled Vegeta from behind, making him drop the ball on the ground. Their coach quickly stalked over to Vegeta as he got up and dusted himself off, there wasn't a happy look on either of their faces. And Nappy was clearly nagging as Vegeta turned his back to him, completely ignoring the man. With a furious look on his face Nappa pointed over to the benches. Vegeta just passed them and took the stairs that led down below the stadium.

18 got up from her seat. "Okay, this is so boring. And to think I could have been doing something fun instead of watching a bunch of guys fighting over a ball."

"Come on 18 don't be like that. Everyone likes football." Chichi said and looked up at her friend.

"Nope, _everyone_ just likes seeing their boyfriends run around all sweaty and half naked. But they can do stuff like that at home." 18 said suggestively. "So we're leaving. Like, right now."

"Fine okay, we'll go." Chichi blushed and got up. She glanced back at Bulma who was still watching the game. "Do you want to come, Bulma?

"Sure. I'm not supposed to meet up with Zarbon for another two hours, so I have time." She said with a smile. Then she turn back to glance down at the field.

"But do you think you can give me just a minute?" There was determination in her voice and Bulma got up and started walking down towards the field.

"Okay, we'll wait for you down at the parking lot." Chichi agreed with a nod.

Bulma ran down the stairs, but as she reached the field she turned and walked towards the entrance that lead underground. Walking through the narrow corridor Bulma silently wondered what she was doing.

Coming to stand before the door to the boy's locker room Bulma reached out to open the door, but then she changed her mind and turn around again. She decided to wait for him to come to her instead of going in and finding herself in an awkward position.

Bulma took a seat outside the locker room, but directly got up as Vegeta came out slamming the door after him. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and started walking down the narrow corridor.

Bulma started walking after him. "Vegeta."

She must have taken him by surprise as he actually stopped and then turned around to looked at her. He looked a little surprised until he realized who had called for him, then he continued without greeting her.

Bulma just followed after him. "I'm not even going to ask you to be friendly towards me, Vegeta. Because if this is the way you want to behave towards me, then you're not worthy of my friendship."

"But you and I have a project to finish before next weekend." She continued even though he didn't seem to listen to her. "And hell no that we're getting an F. And I promise you I won't lift a finger alone on this project. So what do you say?"

Of course he didn't say anything. As usual he was treating her like air. Growling Bulma ran past him and placed her hands on his chest forcing him to stop. There was a sneer on Vegeta's face but he refused to even look at her, he only looked to the side as if he was there by himself and had stopped at his own will.

Bulma took a deep breath and reached up grasping his chin. She forced Vegeta's head to turn towards her, willing him to look at her.

"Don't touch me." He snapped at her, reaching up tearing her hand off his face.

It wasn't the reaction Bulma had wanted. But at least Vegeta was acknowledging her. "Okay, you can be how mad or pissed off at me as you want, Vegeta. But we still have a project to finish, together."

He sneered down at her. "Does it look like a care about a fucking project right now, woman?"

Bulma stomped her foot down on the floor. "_Stop it_! You're acting like a child. Are you really going to take this out on your studies? It's your football career that is one the line-"

"What do you care about that!" He yelled at her trying to pass her.

"Whatever you think, I do care about you Vegeta." Bulma said almost accusingly, refusing to let him pass. "And if you weren't so damn stubborn, you would know that. And we could still have been friends."

Vegeta leaned down in her face. "I never cared too much for friends. I don't care about anyone. And least of all you." He said acidly.

"That's so childish of you to say, Vegeta. And can you please look at me while I'm talking to you?" She asked him angrily as he once again averted his gaze. The eyes that once again met with hers were coal black. "Seriously Vegeta, you need to take more responsibility over your studies."

"What are you now? My mom?" He snorted as if he were amused, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"You know I'm not." Bulma said in a low tone, getting quite annoyed with how Vegeta was behaving. "This is what I mean. It's this attitude that got you here in the first place. I know school isn't the funniest place you could be at right now, believe me I feel exactly the same. But that doesn't mean you can slack off. Either way you come here and do what you're supposed to do or don't come at all. Because what's the point of hanging out in a place you dislike when you're still not going to graduate?"

"Don't throw that bullshit at me." Vegeta said harshly, baring his teeth. "I've heard that from everyone, and I don't need to hear it from you as well."

"It's not bullshit, and you know it. You're just too stubborn to admit that I'm right." Bulma said with a snort. "What are you going to do when the rest of us graduate and you'll still be here? You're gonna play high school football until you're forty?"

"Shut up. That's non of your business." Vegeta retorted angrily.

"But maybe this is the time to make it someone else's business. It's never too late to start caring about your education and ask for help." Bulma tried with a smile. "Despite the fact that you're trying so hard to be the badass, I know that you're an intelligent guy, Vegeta. I would never doubt that." Bulma placed her hand to his arm.

He barely shrugged it off, which to Bulma was a huge victory. Vegeta grumbled and turned his back to her. Bulma bit her lip and patiently stepped closer to him.

"I made a promise to you that I would help you study. And when you're ready to realize it, I'm still here for you, Vegeta." She said barely above a whisper, her eyes resting on the exposed skin of his neck. "Whatever it is you think. I care so much about you. And I don't want things to be like this between us. I don't know what I did wrong, but _I'm sorry._"

Bulma hadn't wanted to apologies to him. But she wasn't only apologizing over their fight, she was apologizing for everything. She had fucked so much up between them that she wondered if they could ever go back to being the same persons as before. Only now did she realize things were never going to be the same between her and Vegeta. If he would remember her in the future, what they had done, he wasn't only going to hate himself but her as well. And Bulma didn't want that, she just wanted Vegeta to know how much she loved him. How much she had always loved him, even after he left her. And how was he going to know that, if she wasn't able to return back home? No, Bulma apologized to him now, so that maybe one day, Vegeta would understand how truly sorry she was for fucking up their relationship.

Backing away Bulma felt like she had told tell him everything she could to repair what little was left between them. Now it was up to Vegeta to forgive her for what she had done, and maybe then she could forgive him for what he had done to her.

"Woman, wait."

Bulma came to a halt and glanced behind her to see Vegeta standing turned towards her. He had a bothered expression on his face and he stood clenching his hand. Then he sighed and seemed to give in to whatever it was going around in his head.

"Fine, tonight. Come by my place." Came his short reply.

Bulma tilted her head to the side. "What do you.." It suddenly dawned on her, he wanted her help.

She brightened up. She had come through to him, Vegeta was talking to her again. It wasn't much, but it was a start, a start she desperately needed at the moment.

But tonight, it wasn't a good time. "Tonight? I can't tonight. I'm going out with Zarbon." Bulma saw how Vegeta quickly closed up again, his features darkening. "But that doesn't mean I won't help you. I'm free the rest of the week. Just pick a date and I'm yours."

"Feh, whatever. I don't give a fuck." Vegeta grumbled and walked passed her. Not believing he had so foolishly lowered himself to ask for her help.

Bulma ran after him and grabbed his arm, barely being able to stop him this time. "No, Vegeta don't." He turned and glared down at her but Bulma didn't let go.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me." He said angrily and pulled his arm back, not caring as she stumbled forward. "And don't bother talking to me anymore."

"Just let me help you, Vegeta." Bulma said softly and followed him up to the stairs. "You promised the principal you would get help, he's going to kick you off the team if you fail another test."

"Then I'll just go with the nerd he suggested in the first place. At lease **he** doesn't have a fucking girlfriend to fit in to his, _oh so busy_, schedule." Vegeta said mockingly at her.

"Vegeta-" Bulma tried but he cut her off.

"Stop saying my name like you think it's going to start making me care for you." Vegeta hissed and whirled around. He backed her up against the wall. "How can you not understand that all I wanted from you, was sex? Is it because you were a virgin? You're silly, you know that right?"

"I know, you told me that before, and that's why I dumped your sorry ass." Bulma glowered up at him and leaned against the stone wall behind her.

"Right, for Zarbon, I know." He said with an evil smirk on his lips. "How is that working out for you? Have you sleep with him yet?"

Bulma just turned her head away. Refusing to give in to his game.

"Is he as good in bed as me? Admit that it's me you're thinking of when you're with him." Vegeta whispered in her ear and caressed her cheek. "How does it feel to want something that you can't have? Damn annoying, I would imagine."

"Only you would know." Bulma murmured against his cheek. "I have what I want. Do you?"

Vegeta leaned back with a sneer and let her go. "When he brakes your heart, I'm going to laugh my ass off."

Bulma's gaze was hard as she stared back at him. "If you weren't trying so hard to lie to everyone around you, then you would realize there's people who actually cares for you. And that their feelings get hurt easier than you think, Vegeta." Feeling the tears starting to pool in her eyes, Bulma pushed him off and ran up the stairs.

**oOo**

* * *

As she came out on the parking lot, Bulma angrily dried her tears with the backside of her hand. She was not going to let Vegeta get to her. She didn't know why he was insisting on hurting her with his words, especially when she now knew he didn't mean them. Vegeta still wanted her, and he hated her for being with someone else instead of him. Bulma just didn't understand his motive for continuing this charade, he had to know she still wanted him as well, but he wouldn't stop acting like she meant nothing to him.

"Took you long enough." 18 greeted Bulma as she reached them where they were standing talking to 17.

Chichi turned around with a smile that quickly faltered as she saw Bulma. "Hey there girl- did something happened?"

"No I'm fine, let's just go alright." Bulma said and shook her head.

"Okay, sure." 18 said sharing a glance with Chichi. "See you later, brother."

As Bulma passed the dark haired twin she stopped. "Do you mind asking Zarbon to pick me up at your house later?"

"I'll make sure to tell him that." 17 said with a nod of his head.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma jumped into his car and buckled her belt. When it was securely fastened Zarbon bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

He leaned back and looked at her with his golden brown eyes. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking that perhaps we could go somewhere a little private, I need to talk to you about something." Bulma explained and bit her lip.

"Talk? This sounds interesting." He teased her and offered her one of his adorable smiles. "Should I worry?"

"Depends on what you have to say." Bulma murmured up at him.

He nodded and started the car. "Alright. Then I hope I only have good things to say."

"So do I." Bulma nodded. She crossed her arms and leaned back in the seat.

"To be on the safe side, should we go somewhere we can be by ourselves? Or for my own safety should I pick somewhere crowded?" He joked with her, and Bulma realized he was trying to cheer her up. "How does that cafe right across from the mall sound? They have really good coffee there."

"Well I'm always up for good coffee." Bulma said and added a smile.

Bulma didn't want to worry over, or even be mad with Zarbon for something she didn't even know was true. If he really was playing her because of Vegeta, then she had to say he was doing a good job. He was putting a lot of his time on her, and to be honest, he hadn't mentioned Vegeta a single time.

She hadn't known that their hatred for each other went so deep. But coming to know what had happened between Zarbon and Vegeta those years ago made Bulma realize she was stuck between them no matter how much of what she had been told was true. They were apparently always going to dislike each other, and depending on which side of the story she parted with, Bulma knew that she too would feel a little of that hatred.

Zarbon brought a tray over to where she was waiting for him, at one of the tables by the window. He lifted the biggest cup of coffee and placed it in front of her, together with a strawberry cheesecake.

"So the talk?" Zarbon wondered as he sat down opposite of her.

Bulma gently tapped her fingers against the table. "Yeah... that part."

"Ah, I see. Serious stuff." He nodded in understanding. "How about we start with he part where we eat our dessert, drink our coffee and talk about how amazingly boring you thought the movie we went to see was?" He suggested with a grin.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. "I didn't think you noticed."

"It was pretty hard not to. You yawned at least fifteen times, and went to the bathroom_ twice_." Zarbon laughed and took a sip of his hot coffee.

Bulma laughed with him. "I'm sorry. But it really sucked. Although, I did like spending time with you."

"That's a plus, right?" He smiled and set the cup down on the table again.

As Zarbon grabbed her hand, they both leaned over the table and let their lips touch. Bulma felt how her cheeks started heating up as he teased her a little with his tongue. Bulma noticed how her boobs where almost smashing the cake in front of her, so she pulled back, as slight smile gracing her freshly kissed lips. It was a brief but sweet kiss, and she realized no one had ever kissed her like that before in a public place.

She saw him licking his lips. Her own mouth tasted like the apple pie he was eating. "I like that pie of yours."

Zarbon grinned back at her. "Yours not bad either."

Bulma leaned back in her seat with her cup of coffee grasped in her hands. At that moment she had finally felt a slight tingle of happiness in her life, only for the serene feeling to be exchanged for something that made her gut wrench up.

She couldn't believe that it was Vegeta she had just seen walk in to the café. And he hadn't been alone either. The girl with dark brown hair stood playing with the rings on his fingers, the fingers of the arm he had wrapped over her shoulders.

Bulma's cup was slammed down on the table and her boyfriend raised his head in a silent question. Zarbon saw how tense she had become and as he followed her gaze he frowned. Figure Vegeta to be there and ruin the moment.

"Do you want to leave?" He questioned her as she didn't seem to be able to stop staring at Vegeta and his date.

Bulma was frowning too. She didn't know why, but the girl looked so freshly fucked. Was this some kind of _after-sex-coffe_e they were out for? She hadn't even known Vegeta was seeing someone new already.

Shaking hear head she turned to her boyfriend. "No, I'm not done yet." Bulma said annoyed and stabbed into her cake, shoveling it into her mouth.

But they both knew that the date was clearly over. Both of them just sat there waiting for the moment he was going to turn around and see them. And see them was exactly what Vegeta did. His casual expression turned into a sneer and he let his arm slide off the girl's shoulder. Seeming surprised she turned with him and when she saw who her date was walking for she quickly grabbed his arm.

With the girl still clinging on to him, Vegeta came to stand beside the table. "Isn't it the happy couple out for a romantic little date." He grinned down at them.

"Yes it was quite nice, until you came here, Ouji." Zarbon frowned up at his rival. "Don't you have your own girl to entertain?"

"I trust you to know that." Vegeta smirked as the green haired boy leaned back with a frown. "What Zarbon, don't tell me you don't recognize her? I thought you two were seeing each other just two months ago." He said with a gesture towards the now blushing girl.

"Vegeta." She silently pleaded with him and tried to pull him with her.

"She is certainly entertaining, if you know what I mean." Vegeta grinned down at the boy in front of him. Then he glanced over to Bulma with the same smug expression. "That one on the other hand, don't believe you're having so much fun there. First timers are a little harder to convince."

"Now don't be jealous Vegeta." Zarbon said, suddenly with a silky smooth voice. "And don't worry about me. I've already got to feel what you so obviously didn't. There's just something about me that makes girl want to open up. _If you know what I mean_?"

Bulma swallowed as Vegeta's eyes turned back to her. They were filled with so much fury that she almost wanted to look away. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate as he turned back to Zarbon.

"What the fuck did you just say? There's no way that you would have.. _No_." Vegeta hissed angrily.

"Best so far actually. But you know what? I'm getting quite bored-"

Outraged Vegeta lifted his hand, and Bulma gasped as she realized there was going to be another fight. But Vegeta aimed low and let the backside of his hand slide over the table. Bulma yelped as drops of hot coffee burnt her skin, but it was nothing compared to Zarbon who got the entire cup in his lap.

"**Gah!** Fuck you, Vegeta." Zarbon yelled, pressing his hands against his dark jeans. "I'm going to fucking kill you for this, Ouji."

"God, that's got to hurt so badly." Vegeta laughed with an amused expression on his lips. "See if you can use it now."

Growling Zarbon got up, it seemed to pain him to move, but there was a determination in his eyes. As the other girl forcefully pulled Vegeta back, Bulma finally regained her conscious and stood up. Before Zarbon had time to move she placed herself in between him and Vegeta. For the first time she found Zarbon glaring down at her. He grabbed her arms with intention of moving her out of the way so he could get to Vegeta, who had already ridden himself of his date.

"Hey." Bulma said calmly and pressed her hand to her boyfriend's chest. "He's not worth it. Just look at all the people that's here. You don't want anyone to get hurt by accident."

"This is non of your business, woman. Move." Vegeta said grabbing her arm. Bulma just shook him off.

"Zarbon." She said in a soothing voice to calm him down. He finally looked down at her, relaxing his stance.

Bulma whirled around towards Vegeta. "And what the fuck is your problem? We didn't ask you to come bother us. I mean are you out of your mind? Do you know how badly you could have burnt him?"

"I don't care-"

"No you don't care, and that's your fucking problem, Vegeta." Bulma yelled at him. "Just go will you, you made your point already."

Vegeta's jaw clenched.

A manager came up to them. "Sir, you need to leave." He said sternly to Vegeta.

Vegeta just frowned up at the man. He glanced around the cafe and to all the guests around them. Practically the entire café were watching them. The malice in his eyes was evident as he turned back to them.

"Fuck this up, and_ it's me_ you're dealing with, you hear that?" Vegeta growled and pointed to Zarbon.

Vegeta pushed some of the curious guest out of his way as he walked out. His date hurried after him, yelling his name. As they both had disappeared from the café, Bulma turned around.

"Okay, now sit down again. Please." Bulma added and with a sigh Zarbon sat back while she asked for some napkins.

"I'm sorry." Bulma said as she lowered herself down and carefully placed her hands on his thigh.

Zarbon just shook his head, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "It's okay, I don't think it was hot enough to cause any injury. And it's not your fault, Bulma. This is something that's between me and Vegeta."

"Then why do I get the feeling he would simply have ignored you if I hadn't been here?" Bulma didn't wait for his reply and just turned and accepted the napkins from the waitress. "Thank you."

"Can I bring you anything else? More coffee?" The waitress asked.

Zarbon groaned. "_No,_ no more coffee."

Bulma placed the napkins in his lap and saw how the white fabric slowly took on a lighter shade of brown. She carefully dabbed a bunch of napkins on his legs, grateful when he took over as she reached a little higher.

"How come things are like this between you and Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly, glancing up to search for his golden brown orbs. But this time he didn't meet hers.

Zarbon just continued to dry his pants. "It's a long story. I can't remember half of it."

"But I have time to listen." Bulma pushed on and smiled as he finally looked up at her.

"I'm sure you've got." Zarbon smiled back and threw some of the used napkins on the table. "But let's take it another time. When it's less crowded.

"Then let's leave now."

He sighed, clearly a little annoyed with how persistent she was. "You're damn stubborn aren't you?"

**oOo**

* * *

He grabbed her hand as they walked through the park. Picking the little patch of green straight across from the café seemed to give them the privacy they needed for the conversation. But Zarbon had yet to reveal anything she wanted to hear. Bulma squeezed his hand and he looked up at her.

"What are your feelings for me?" Bulma asked him suddenly.

"My_ feelings_?" Zarbon asked a little astonished before he reached up and rubbed his nose, seeming to be thinking hard on her question. "I-.. to be honest I'm not really sure. We haven't know each other that long. I mean I like you, and have done since the first time I saw you."

"Yes, when I was talking to Vegeta. It wasn't so that you noticed that he seemed to like me?" Bulma wondered and crossed her arms. She searched his face for any kind of evidence that would expose him if he was lying.

Zarbon raised his brow, but still not quite from surprise. "I think I know where this is going. They told you didn't they?"

"About Roxy, yes." Bulma admitted. "But I want to hear your version of it."

He seemed to ponder for a moment. "This is what you wanted to talk about?"

Bulma nodded up at him. Grabbing her hand again he lead her off the path and over to one of the trees. Zarbon sat down with his back to the trunk, pulling her down beside him.

"I don't know what you've been told or what it is you want me to say about it." He said unsure.

"I just want the truth."

He sighed tiredly. "Fine. But remember this was a long time ago, I have forgotten half of it."

Bulma nodded. She didn't mind, she just wanted to understand.

"Okay. Well I suppose you can say it started around two years ago. Vegeta and I both had a thing for the same girl." Zarbon started, and tried to remember as many details as possible. "I met Roxy at an autumn ball when I was sixteen, and we ended up fooling around together for a while after that. Shit, I didn't even know the girl, least of all Vegeta back then. When I saw them together at Vegeta's tryout for the football team, I did kind of put two and two together. Apparently they had been dating for almost eight months."

"Wait, she was cheating on Vegeta?" Bulma said in surprise. That was a piece of information that chichi and the others hadn't mentioned when they told her what had happened.

"That she definitely was. And to be honest I helped a lot in that. I really thought Vegeta was too scrawny for her. Roxy was two years older than him, and it showed." Zarbon frowned, almost seeming ashamed of what he had done. Even though it was to someone he now disliked so much that he had broken the guy's arm. "At first I didn't give a fuck that she was together with Vegeta and we continued our relationship behind his back. I don't think he knows she was cheating on him back then. He would probably hate me even more then."

"But how come their relationship ended then? If he never knew she was with you.. how?" Bulma asked curiously.

Zarbon ended up wrinkling his nose. "After a couple of months I kind of fell for Roxy and got bothered every time I saw her together with Vegeta at school or at some party. They were everywhere. I wanted more than just secretly meeting up with her once in a while when she had managed to sneak away from him. So I asked her to choose between us, and well she finally chose me instead of Vegeta."

"And you guys ended up dating the same day she broke it off with Vegeta." Bulma filled in. And the girls had thought it was just a little fling. This was a novel drama of highest class. They had been secret lovers for months before Roxy had dumped Vegeta. "God, he had no idea what was coming, did he?"

"I didn't know Vegeta back then so I don't know how good or bad their relationship was. I don't even know if he loved Roxy back then, all I know is that she was his _first_. She told me that, and I suppose that probably made her a little more special to him, than he was to her." Zarbon speculated and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, after they broke up he went ballistic at me. Now he might see it as if I stole Roxy from him, but I didn't. She made a choice, and it wasn't him."

"That isn't all, right?"

"Well no. Me and Roxy sort of found out that we didn't like spending time together, besides the few times we met and had sex. And that part of our relationship wasn't as fun when it wasn't forbidden anymore. So we decided to break up and not see each other anymore. That was about a week into out relationship. After that we never spoke, she graduated and I got her crazy ex after me."

Bulma raised her brow. "So you didn't dump Roxy? It was .. a mutual agreement?"

He looked intensely at her. "No I didn't dump Roxy. Is that what they've been telling you? She's actually the one that suggested it. And I agreed."

"But they said you broke her heart."

"I know what your friends think of me, I guess I just didn't know why." Zarbon said and turned his head to look at the people that walked passed where they were sitting. "I suppose they'll expect me to dump you like that too, especially now that I said that to Vegeta about our relationship."

He leaned his head back against the tree before returning his gaze to her. "_Shit_, this really explain a lot of things. But you have to understand I have no intentions of dumping you. It might seem like a similar story. But the difference between you and Roxy is that you and I actually have fun together. I like being with you."

"I'm glad to hear that, I feel the same way about you too, Zarbon. But how can you know what my friends think? You don't speak to them."

Zarbon snorted. "I think Vegeta voiced his concern for your purity strongly enough. I really think he expected you to never to fall for me. He seemed quite upset when he realized he was wrong." Zarbon smirked and seemed to relish in the memory of Vegeta's jealousy. "But then again, I do understand why. If all of your friends are convinced I'm with you because of a stupid grudge I have with Vegeta. Or that I'm going to break up with you now. Well then I'd be worried too."

Bulma bit her lip. "Did you know Vegeta thought you were the one dumping Roxy? That she told him that after you two had sex for the first time, you dumped her? And that's the reason Vegeta attacked you that time, because he thought you broke her heart?"

Zarbon looked a little shocked. Probably as shocked as her as she found out Vegeta actually had it in him to care for a girl.

"No, I honestly didn't know. If he had bothered asking me before attacking I would have told him, but he never did. God what a bitch she was." Zarbon mumbled and shook his head. Then he lifted his gaze and looked sternly over to Bulma. "And speaking of fighting. Please never go between me and Vegeta again like that, it went well this time, but I don't want you to be hurt by accident. I know exactly how hard Vegeta can swing that fist of his nowadays. It's a little different from the kid that jumped me the first time. So can you please promise me you won't try something like that again?"

"I can't promise you anything like that, because I know I won't be able to keep it." Bulma admitted truthfully. She would do everything she could to keep them away from each other. "I don't want to see either of you guys hurt. It's so foolish to fight over a misunderstanding that happened two years ago. You should really talk to him, you know."

"_No way_, I'm not doing that, and neither will he." Zarbon frowned in distaste. "Now, this thing between me and Vegeta, it's far away from the entire Roxy-thing, it's a matter of principles."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh God, you sound just like Vegeta. I can't believe that you two are not the best of friends, because you're so alike."

"Yeah but the difference is that I don't make bets about when I will get you in bed." Zarbon muttered sourly, apparently not glad to be compared to his rival. "It almost made me glad to hear you're still a virgin, that has to mean Vegeta never fooled you over last weekend. I do have to say I was a little worried knowing you went with him to that lake house."

"Excuse me? I can take perfectly good care of myself, mind you." Bulma scoffed and pushed her boyfriend backwards. "Besides, Vegeta is not that bad when you get to know him more."

The look in Zarbon's eyes just said '_as if'_. "His reputation with the girls isn't the best, not if you're looking for a steady boyfriend that is."

"Well if I should trust what the others say about you, then you're not good material either." Bulma pointed out to him.

"They're right, I'm not." Zarbon agreed with a smirk. "But I'm trying to be. I'm serious about wanting to be with you. And now that I know about your inexperience, I suppose I should apologies that I insinuated to Vegeta that we've already been intimate with each other.

"What?" Bulma asked and blinked up at him.

Zarbon shifted uncomfortable. "The reference about feeling what he hadn't... okay just forget it, it was a stupid thing to say."

"You were trying to make Vegeta think that you and I, were sleeping together?" Bulma asked slowly.

Bulma finally began to understand the look Vegeta had given her before. Ah, so Vegeta thought she was over him now. Well good. Because it seemed he was trying his hardest getting over her too.

"Like I said, stupid idea from the start, and I'm sorry." Zarbon apologized. "It's just that Vegeta constantly pisses me off. I just knew something like that would do the trick in pissing him off."

Bulma grinned as wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Don't sweat it. Next time you might be able to tell him that _and mean it_." She whispered and leaned up asking for a kiss.

As Zarbon embraced her she felt his entire body vibrate as he chuckled. He complied and leaned down towards her lips. His tongue was more hot and needy than before. Bulma grabbed at his hair and tried to push him back so she could sit on his lap. As he pulled away he smiled and pulled her closer to sit over his thighs.

"I'm not going to try and rush you into anything, I enjoy just spending time with you. But I'm not going to say no to the opportunity of being able to tic Vegeta off even more by fucking the most attractive girl in school. Especially when I know he wanted to be the first one to do it."

As he tried to kiss her neck, Bulma pulled her head back a little. "And you promise me, that this has nothing to do with Roxy?"

"Roxy who?" Zarbon grinned and pulled her closer so his tongue could slide across her throat. "You know what, girl? There's nothing that could have stopped me from kissing you exactly like this."

He suddenly laid her back on the grass. As one of his hands was placed under her back to roughly bringing Bulma closer, his other hand founds it's way under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach. Bulma moaned in to his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zarbon slightly pulled away and glanced down at her. "Vegeta just happened to be a coincident in us meeting. I still would have asked you out eventually, even if you didn't know him. It's easy asking random chicks for dates. But do you know what they say about the girl you like?"

"It's hard to act cool around her?" She suggested and cocked her head as she looked in to his golden brown eyes.

"Exactly. But I'm glad I finally found my balls and did ask you for a date. There's no regrets there." He smiled and brushed his lips to hers.

"No regrets." Bulma repeated and accepted his kiss.

**oOo**

* * *

_Well that explains a lot about why Vegeta and Zarbon can't stand each other. You simply don't steal each other's girlfriends, it's like bro code #1. Although, apparently they were dealing with a first class bitch girlfriend here. I bet you all thought Zarbon was a real bad guy, right ;) But he's not, he's a totally prince charming boyfriend. All while writing I was really trying to imagine how Zarbon would look as a human. Somehow those God damned blue/green lips just kept popping up like lipstick in my mind! Anyway, lipstick apart, now that he's a super boyfriend to Bulma, what chances does Vegeta have to get her back? Does he want her back?_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Guest: **_I'm not giving up, never, I promise :) Well with the way they have been fighting I understand your concern. I mean even though I would like to say it will be them in the end, like a perfect happy story, I can't make such a promise. And thank you, I will keep up writing so you guys can read more :)_

**Guest23: **_Thank you, I'm glad to hear you liked the previous chapter :) And I'm glad I'm finally making sense, I think I got a review back when I wrote those chapters about why Tien reacted like he did, well here's one part of it. In** this** story, no I won't write anything about the other dimension while Bulma is still in the past._

**Ashley:** _Thank you for liking the chapter even though it wasn't much BxV action, and for understanding why :) And like you see there was definitely some BxV interaction in this chapter, although perhaps not the one you were hoping for, ne? And with Bulma and Tien, the fact is that they were never close when she was a child, since he was working so much, and I suppose he was a little scarred from how he was treated as a child. It's first now Bulma has started to understand him, and how, even though she didn't really know it, how much she loves her father. And Bulma probably has the same thoughts as you do, perhaps you took notice of that in this chapter? How much is this little time travel changing her relationship with Vegeta? Well continue to check in dayily (Although I suggest weekly) for updates and you'll find out soon enough :)_

**Sammy23856:** _Whoho, I'm so happy to hear you love the story :) And that my writing is good :) :) I love it when you guys has questions, they are so funny to read. While some of you are spot on others are not. But they always put a smile on my lips to read them. And it also makes me happy to know that my story is able to leave you guys with questions. But hopefully I'll answer them with my chapters, and if not feel free to ask, I'd love to answer them for you guys :)_


	23. Heart-to-Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters

_For some reason I have decided to go in to detail of a football game. Point I'm trying to make here is that I have no clue whatsoever about anything that has to do with (american) football. I don't know the rules or how to play it properly. So if you know how to play it, please don't kill me. I'm sorry for being a horrible swede who's never watched a football game in her life!_

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her lips. Bending down she looked under her bed and finally found what she was looking for. Picking up her bag from the floor she quickly shoved the wrapped gift in it. As she passed her mirror she halted and tucked away the lock that had escaped her ponytail. Bulma grimaced and added some make up to her eyes. She looked a little worn. Which wasn't such a surprise with a thought on how few hours of sleep she had gotten tonight. Since she hadn't wanted to ask the girls to pick her up from Zarbon's place he drove her home a little after four in the morning.

As she quietly closed the door to her room she noticed she wasn't the only one sneaking around this morning. There was an awkward good morning when she greeted Gina's current fling as he snuck out of the room opposite of Bulma's.

Bulma barely had time to make herself some much needed coffee before she heard a car honk outside the house.

**oOo**

* * *

"Hey girls, I'm so glad you could swing by and pick me up." Bulma smiled as she jumped into the backseat of the red Volvo.

18 glanced back at her. "No problem at all. I was still picking up Launch. Although, I can't believe Chichi actually agreed going to the game an hour earlier with Goku. I had to hang the last decorations at Krillin's house all by myself."

"Well maybe because she has an interest in what her boyfriend does. Besides she offered you to go with her." Launch sighed and shared a glance with Bulma when they started driving for the school.

"Still, though."

They had spent the entire afternoon bringing together the party Krillin was going to host during evening, after the guys hopefully had won their game. Once the girls had bought all refreshments Chichi had on her list they had dropped everything off at Krillin's, helping the guys with the rest of the preparations. Bulma had spent most time out in the garden hanging up the light in the trees, everything she could to avoid Vegeta. But then Krillin had panicked since he couldn't get his sound system to work. Bulma handed over the rest of the work to 18 before she climbed down the ladder and went to help her distressed friend. Only to find Vegeta had made it there first. For once he actually acknowledged her, taking every chance he got to glare at her while she fixed the speakers, not caring whether she took notice of him or not.

It was hard to find somewhere to park with a thought on how many came to see the game. So the girls had to walk the last block before they reached the school. And once again Bulma complemented herself on her own genius. Because without a phone they would have been forced to look through the entire stadium for their friend, instead of just sending a quick text.

Chichi stood up and waved at them as they entered the stadium. And non of them was surprised that she had been able to ward off people from the three seats she had reserved for them.

"Hey, girls." Chichi said and gave them all a quick hug. "You missed the meeting in the locker room, you should have heard the guys, they were so riled up."

It wasn't just the guys who were riled up. Even though the game hadn't started yet, and there were no players on the field yet, the crowd was still buzzing.

"So what numbers are the guys again?" Launch asked loudly and glanced back at Chichi who sat with 18 on the row behind her.

Chichi bent down over their seats. "Goku is number _52_, Krillin _10_, Tien is number _28_ and Vegeta is _19_." Even though she was close to them Chichi had to yell to be heard over the crowd. She then turned to Bulma. "Oh yeah, and Zarbon has number _21_, if you wanted to know."

Bulma smiled up at her aunt, glad that her friends were starting to accept the relationship she had with Zarbon. Especially as she during their trip to the supermarket had shared the information Zarbon had told her yesterday. At first they had seemed a little skeptical about the story, but finally accepted it when she explained how everything had been Roxy's fault. Bulma understood that it was hard to change a view of a person after such a long time. But she was glad that at least they were trying for her. Well some of them, Bulma thought and glanced over to her blond aunt, who by now had asked Chichi at least ten, irrelevant, questions about the game.

"And we're playing against?" 18 wondered with a grin.

"Oh come on girls." Chichi said irritated. "Am I the only one here who actually gives a damn?"

Launch reached back and placed her hand on Chichi's knee. "I know they're called the Titans, or wait was that us?"

Bulma just rolled her eyes at how they bickered with each other. Some things **never** really changed.

As the music got louder the girls gave up their meaningless bicker and turned towards the field. Girls dressed up in royal red ran out onto the grass and lined up before the crowd. The blue haired girl in the front raised one of her dark blue pom poms in the air and started shouting. With Maron in the lead, the cheerleaders welcomed the players out on the field to the roaring of the crowd.

The entire thing was a show and the boys ran passed the bleachers saluting the crowd who had come to watch them play. Their deep red uniforms with royal blue textures stood out compared to the southern team's white colors. Bulma found herself looking for the numbers Chichi had said their friends wore.

While the speaker and his colleague started giving the audience a brief background of both team's best players, tactics and previous scores, the two teams gathered on their respective side of the field.

The team formed a circle around their coach an captain, who both seemed to spur them on with their pep talk. Then Vegeta took over, and as the quarterback he went over the tactics with his team. They all placed their arms around each others' shoulders and with a loud yell they broke away from each other splitting up.

Bulma who had had her eyes on number 21 was surprised as he walked up to the fence and waved at her. She hadn't realized he had noticed her among the people in the crowd. But since she was sitting on the edge she just leaned out and waved back at him. Zarbon seem to sigh at her and started waving at her again, more clearly now motioning for her to come down to him.

Bulma hesitated a moment before people were starting to turn around to glance backwards, wondering why someone was ignoring the obviously handsome player down on the field.

Dumping her bag in her seat, Bulma made her way down the stone steps. As she reached the fence she grabbed it and leaned forward so she would hear him over the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Come." He said with a smile and held his hands out for her.

Bulma blinked. "What, I can't come out on the field."

"Of course you can, now get over here."

Sighing, Bulma pulled her short skirt further down before she grabbed the fence and heaved herself up to sit on the edge. Zarbon steadied her as she swung her legs over to other side and when she jumped down he caught her, settling her over his hips. Taking a firm grip under her rear he lifted her higher and Bulma wrapped her legs around his trim waist.

The shoulder pads made it hard for Bulma to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he leaned his head upwards to kiss her. Bulma stroke a lock of green hair away from his eyes and bit down on his lip as he tried to push his tongue in to her mouth. She laughed as he grumbled and parted her lips for him. Her hand found it's way to the back of his neck and Bulma pulled him closer to her mouth, letting her tongue stroke his.

The familiar little tingle crept up her spine. Bulma already knew what it meant. With her lips still crushed to her boyfriend, Bulma lifted her gaze and glanced over Zarbon's shoulder.

Vegeta made no motion to look away as their eyes met. He was glaring straight at them, his onyx eyes dark with jealousy... _The eyes that met with hers in the mirror were cold and close to emotionless beside the anger that so clearly showed. The tears stung behind her eyes, but she didn't want the man to see them. She didn't cry infront of any one, least of all him._... Bulma's breathing was heavy as she pulled her head back. Vegeta scowled at her as he took his helmet on, giving her his back as he marched out with his team onto the field.

The usual haze had wrapped itself around her clouded mind and Bulma could only stare at Vegeta's back as he walked away. Feeling a soft kiss to her throat, Bulma turned her attention back to her boyfriend who was still holding her. Bulma smiled down at him, but somehow she couldn't force it to reach her eyes.

As the speaker started talking, Zarbon set her down on the ground again, and Bulma was glad that he still held on to her or she might have fainted. Bulma discreetly rubbed the side of her head and glanced out on the field after Vegeta. She didn't know why this sometimes happened to her or why this time it was Vegeta who caused it. But she was fully aware of the little spark of memory the connection between them had caused.

Zarbon tilted her head towards him. "You didn't show up to the pep rally. I thought you would come wish me good luck before the game, Bulma."

Bulma slapped her hand down on his protection. "Hey, I said good luck when you dropped me off an hour ago. Besides we were a little late. Do you know how hard it is to look as good as me?"

"Mmm, must be super hard. What do you do? Curl your hair and add some lipgloss?" He joked with her.

Bulma pouted and gave up on the attempt of wrapping her arms around his neck. When she stood on the ground, the protection definitely made it impossible for her to reach, he simply became too tall.

"Well at least you're here now." He smiled grabbing her chin between his finger. "You'll stay here with me if we start with offense, right?"

"Sure, but after that I need to get back to the girls." Bulma said and glanced up to her family, who hadn't even seemed to notice she had slipped away. Bulma reached for his wrist as Zarbon slid his hand down her hip, and pulled it away. "And you'll need to focus on the game if you want me to stay. Or else your coach is going to blame me for distracting one of his players."

"Pardon me then." Zarbon grinned and held his hands up. As if to prevent himself from touching her Zarbon then crossed his arms and turned to the field. "Goku better pick the good side."

Bulma glanced out to the middle where both captains stepped up to each other, reaching forward to shake hands with each other. The referee held up a coin letting both boys choose one of the sides. As the coin landed in his hand the man blew his whistle and pointed to Goku. The home team was going to start the offense.

Seeing which position they were going to play, ten players stepped up to Vegeta who stood on the 40 yard line. They all huddled together around their quarterback. As they once again dissolved they took their respective placement on the line of scrimmage.

Bulma heard Vegeta calling out the code they we're going to play after. But since there was a very small chance for an outsider to know what position the specific code meant, she could only wait and see what actions they were going to make.

Zarbon leaned down beside her. "Watch carefully. Vegeta is playing daring as always. On the second count he's going to let Tien win us a couple of yards."

Bulma smiled up at her boyfriend. Seemed like she had a translator. And he had been right as well. On the second count from Vegeta, Goku snapped the ball backwards. Vegeta caught it with ease and without moving he turned quickly letting Tien take the ball from his hands.

Tien ran straight forward, braking through between one of their own guards, quickly being backed up by one of the tacklers who held back the defenders. Using both his speed and strength Tien stunned the already surprised defense when he broke their line. As Tien made it passed their defense he sprinted down the field, making it quite far before he was blocked. But Vegeta's execution had been flawless, taking the team forward, earning them their first down. It was quite obvious that the bold move had not been expected by the other team, or else they wouldn't have earned yards so easily.

After a quick check in with their quarterback, the team lined up in position again. Bulma was awfully curious as Vegeta started calling out the code, but this time Zarbon wasn't as helpful.

On the second call the center snapped the ball backwards. Vegeta quickly backed up and took aim for Tien who was running off towards the right, straight behind their own lines. Vegeta prepared the toss, but everyone at the stadium gasped as the ball fell out of his grasp. Without hesitation Vegeta ran straight forward as the remaining runner took off to the left with the ball, running parallel to the line of scrimmage.

Everyone cheered as they realized that the quarterback had faked a toss to confuse their opponent. The entire defense line moved towards the runner who on the left side were advancing towards the goal. But as the home team's offensive line weren't as quick to follow, everyone heard the coach and quarterback from the other team yell from the sidelines.

Few realized what had happened, but when Vegeta received the ball again he ran straight for the middle line and the opening his offensive line had created between the center and right guard.

Bulma could almost see the victorious smirk on Vegeta's lips where she stood on the sideline. It was the second time he had been able to fool them, moving them around as pawns. As he crossed the defensive line he pulled his arm back and threw the ball over to the right sideline where the wide receiver was waiting to catch the ball. The yards won in that single toss made up for the fact that the receiver was close to immediately blocked by the corner back and sent to the ground.

There was still some yards to go until a touchdown. But if Vegeta played it nicely he could move the defenders further back, as long as he didn't go for the goal. As they lined up Vegeta chose to move further away from Goku. Bulma became a little worried as she saw Vegeta backing off, as if he had intentions of trying for a goal instead of a new set of downs.

As Goku glanced behind him Bulma caught the subtle nod Vegeta made to the left. Impossible, even Vegeta and Goku couldn't be THIS daring. If they lost the ball now they defenders would be at a huge advantage if they switched positions.

Bulma grabbed at Zarbon's arm. "Hey, what is Vegeta doing? He's playing? There's only one more shot after this and they are too far off!"

Zarbon actually rolled his eyes at her when he looked down. "You realize you're talking about wonderboy, right?"

Bulma frowned up at him, but Zarbon just seemed as annoyed as her. She also saw how anxious he was to go out on the field and play, most likely proving himself just as good as Vegeta. If such a thing was even possible, she suddenly thought.

Sure Bulma had played football with Vegeta before. With all her uncles in fact. And of course she knew that the adults had allowed them to win every single time, she wasn't dumb. But not once had any of them showed this kind of potential in the sport, least of all Vegeta. Not even when they had ditched the children with one of their aunties to play on their own. What played out before her now made Bulma realize Vegeta wasn't just an excellent player, but a master tactician as well.

The opponents moved on Vegeta's second count but since the ball hadn't been snapped backwards they weren't allowed to cross the line, which caused them to halt their advance. On the third count Vegeta received the ball and sidestepped backwards. The defensive linemen all charged straight at him to stop him from passing the ball over to the wide receiver who was further up on the field. But without being able to brake the line that protected the quarterback, Vegeta was able to take aim and toss the ball hard over the field.

Bulma clenched her hands together as she watched the ball sail through the air. A stressed sigh escaped her lips as Krillin barely was able to avoid the corner back's jam, but to her relief he was able to catch the ball without problem. Although further up the field Krillin ran into trouble and was forced to back a yard or two, but with the help of his teammates he was able to pass the ball forward. And fast as he apparently was, Vegeta was there to receive it.

Although overjoyed, Bulma was confused. She pulled on Zarbon's arm again calling for his attention. Her boyfriend barely took his eyes off the field as Vegeta kept on running.

"What?" He said stressed without looking down.

Bulma frowned but also kept her eyes on the field. "Is Vegeta really allowed to receive the ball when he's lining up under center?"

"Yes, yes. It's high school rules we're playing with." Zarbon grumbled as he watched Vegeta going down twenty yards from the goal. "Fuck, they're tough."

Vegeta didn't waste time lying on the ground and the team was quickly there to huddle around their quarterback. As they once again took their formation Bulma was so nervous she was clinging on to Zarbon's arm. She wasn't alone to be nervous.

"Wishbone." Zarbon mumbled absentmindedly as he watched the formation. "Damn it, they're going to expect a long pass now. It's twenty yards left, he better make it!"

"Who's doubting wonderboy's skill now?" Bulma asked him as he glanced down at her.

The entire stadium was holding their breaths as Vegeta called out their last down. If they were going to win this it was going to take some serious skills, or just plain dumb luck. On his second count Vegeta received the ball and just like last time his teammates surrounded him as the defense clashed with them. Taking two steps back he passed the ball to his left side where the runner caught it with ease before running alongside the left side.

Bulma could feel herself winding up. She had almost forgotten how exciting it was to watch a game, it had been so long ago. And still she found herself cheering and screaming together with the crowd, all while her heart was in her throat.

As the runner realized he was going to go down he passed the ball onwards. There was a slight fumbling with the ball which made everyone take a sharp intake of breath. But Tien was able to correct it and with as much force as he could muster he threw the ball a good 12 yards where it was caught by Krillin. As the shorter wide receiver once again managed to avoid being contained by the right side corner back, Bulma screamed straight out and started jumping up and down. The entire team on the sideline joined her as the saw the open space in front of their team mate. As Krillin crossed the goal line he threw the ball down and was immediately knocked down to the ground by his cheering teammates.

**oOo**

* * *

To say that the game had been won was an understatement. They had outclassed the other team with far more points than was appropriate. And of course all the credit had been given to Vegeta for so wonderfully handling the game.

Bulma who stood leaning against the wall took a sip out of her glass. She watched as everyone in the room turned as Vegeta arrived, everyone made sure to congratulate him on the victory. And having no ounce of bashfulness in his body, Vegeta accepted the praise with the familiar smirk on his lips.

Bulma couldn't but help notice he hadn't come alone either. She was blond this time, very pretty and with the petit body of hers, most likely a cheerleader. The girl basked in the glory of her quarterback and as Bulma saw their entwined hands she nearly gagged.

"You're not really paying attention to me are you?" Zarbon suddenly asked calling her attention back to him.

Bulma turned to him and blinked. "I'm sorry, I-" She blushed and bit her lip.

"Well I thought so. Would have been strange if you made that face to me for suggesting that place, or is it really that bad?"

"No it's fine..." She trailed off as Vegeta came walking towards them with his arm now wrapped around the blond girl.

Just as Bulma often felt his gaze on her, Vegeta seemed to feel hers and glanced up meeting her eyes. Once again anything that Zarbon said was tuned out. The look on Vegeta's face wasn't smug or scornful, he simply returned the look she was giving him. When they gave Bulma their backs Vegeta steered them over to the temporary dance floor in the living room area.

At first Bulma just expected him to greet someone he knew, therefore she was stunned as he spun the little blond around and joined the other dancing people on the floor. The lighting in the room was poor but it didn't stop her from seeing how the girl smiled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards. Bulma didn't know if what they were doing could be called dancing, it looked more like indiscreet foreplay.

Bulma gulped down the entire glass and gladly accepted when Zarbon offered to get her more. Vegeta was dancing with that girl, whom she was sure he had met only today. And Bulma still remembered how he had refused to dance with her, not even wanting to go near the dance floor. But of course with others it was okay. And now he was grinding his hips against the girls rear his hands wandering up and down the sides of her body. And with a thought on the look on the girl's face as she laid her head back against Vegeta's shoulders, she clearly liked it a lot.

Bulma's breath hitched when the blond tilted her head further backwards and Vegeta didn't hesitate to lean over her and cover her lips. One of his hands reached up and grabbed her chin, tilting her head in the right angle for him to deepen the kiss. As he spun the girl around grabbing her ass to bring her closer, Bulma could see the tongue that pushed past the pink lips.

When Zarbon came back she declined the drink he handed her, she didn't want to be there anymore. She needed to get some air, right now.

"Are you okay, Bulma?" He frowned down at her, obviously seeing that she was troubled by something.

Bulma lifted the hem of her long black dress. "I'm just going out for a second, I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zarbon asked her and placed the glasses in his hand on the table beside him.

"No, I'm fine." Bulma shook her head. She wanted to be alone.

With a last glance of the couple making out on the dance floor she turned her back to Zarbon and made her way out into the garden.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma walked up on the small bridge that was arched over the little pond out in the garden, and on the top she sank down over the rail. She couldn't believe this was happening. Vegeta had finally given up on her and moved on with someone else. It wasn't as if she didn't realize it was going to happen eventually. But did it have to hurt so badly?

How did she constantly manage to fuck things up around her? Not only had she completely ruined her own relationship with Vegeta, now she might have ruined someone else's as well. He's indifference to whom he was dating from one day to another made Bulma realize he might have become worse than from before she came here.

And how was their future relationship going to be affected by this? If he didn't remember these incidents that had occurred ever since she came here, then Vegeta really had to be narrow-minded. Not that Bulma really had a relation with her uncle any longer. She hadn't met the man in over six years, how important were they really to each other then? They had moved away from her without even saying a proper goodbye, they really couldn't have cared less for her.

Out of the blue a sudden dread made Bulma's knees almost buckled under her. Depending on how the entire element of time worked, if time wasn't able to change, but it always stayed the same. What if they had moved because they were starting to recognize the girl she was turning into? The girl who had once been a part of her uncle's adolescent life. Bulma shook her head, no it couldn't be that, it was too far fetched.

No they had moved away because they had stopped caring for her, because she had screwed up. Angrily Bulma pushed away from the railing. This was nothing else but a reminder to her that everything she did, besides trying to get home, was fucking up time. How incredibly funny it would be to come home and realize that non of her relatives knew each other any longer, or even better, that she herself didn't exist. An insane little smile made it onto her lips. She needed to get drunk. Or even better.

Bulma walked over to the group of four boys that was seated in the far end of the garden, the part that the lights didn't reach. But a smoldering orange light lit up their faces. She had detected the smell as she had stood watching the small fish swimming around in the pond. But she had chosen to ignore it. After all it was up to each and every person to decide for themselves what was good for them or not. And right now Bulma went against everything she had been taught, somehow this was exactly what she needed at the moment.

Non of them were shy to share with her, the dark haired boy pulled her down beside him and handed Bulma his.

Bulma gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The voices were loud in her head, her father's being the loudest of them. Bulma knew she was going back on her promise to him. She had promised to never touch them, or never to mix with people who did them. But how else was she going to make this pain stop or go away? She just felt so miserable all the time, it was so hard to breath sometimes. And all this because of the boy who for the second time in his life had managed to break her heart. Bulma bit her lip. So seeing him with someone else was what it took for her to finally understand that she loved Vegeta. And apparently enough for her to brake every single one of her own rules. Bulma shook her head and handed it back to the boy beside her.

The dark haired boy chuckled. "No?

Bulma reached up and rubbed her face. What the hell was she doing? Going insane, apparently.

"You alright there?" He asked her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm starting to think I'm out of my mind." Bulma said tiredly as she looked up at him. He shrugged and let the smoke slip out between his lips. "Thanks anyway, but I'm just going to leave."

He nodded and Bulma stood up and started walking up towards Krillin's house. But as she heard her name being called she turned around, someone stood up and as he came out into the light she saw that he was blond. Being somewhat shorter she glanced up at him as he came up to her.

He reached out and placed a hand at the side of her neck. "I can take you home." He suggested with grin and stroke her throat with his thumb.

Bulma frowned and reached up and brushed his hand away. "No I'm fine. My **boyfriend** is here."

"It's fine. I know you don't mind jumping between guys. We can go to my place." The blond stepped closer as she tried to leave.

She gaped up at him. "Excuse me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Bulma right? Aren't you that new girl who's dating Zarbon, even though you were fucking Vegeta just last week?"

Bulma growled up at him. "Non of your damn business."

Was that what people were thinking about her? Like a tramp that didn't mind fucking just about the entire school.

"Come on don't be like that. Be nice to me. " He let his hand caress down the side of her ribcage.

"I'm serious. Fuck off." Bulma pushed him off.

She gasped as the side of her dress ripped open. He let go of the thorn fabric and let his eyes glance down at the exposed flesh. Bulma quickly covered herself up and she wished she had worn a bra.

One of the boys behind them got up. "Hey, just let the girl go, don't mess with her."

"Shut up, it's non of your business." He grumbled back at the dark haired boy before he turned bat to Bulma. "You're so pretty, come on, don't be impossible."

Bulma glared up at the blond, while trying to hold her dress together she raised her fist, she had had enough. His already dilated pupils widened and he reached out and grab her wrist to stop her from punching him. As he growled down at her Bulma shrunk back in sudden fear.

"You little-"

Bulma screamed and grabbed her head as pain shot through it. She shut her eyes tight as images started flashing by her head too fast for her to keep up. Bulma stumbled to the side and started feeling nauseous.

_As her eyes shot opened Bulma realized she had no idea of where she was. The room was dark and cold, as she glanced around she saw that there were shadows of people standing around her, a particular dark one towered above her._

_"Get away from here, you bitch! I don't want to see your ugly face ever again." The shadow's voice screeched, then the darkness stumbled towards her, grabbing after her._

_Bulma's eyes widened in horror and she turned around. As she smacked into something hard she looked up into the eyes of her uncle._

_"Vegeta.. please." Her voice felt raw and every word hurt to speak._

_The older male's eyes turned darker than she had ever seen them. "It doesn't matter what I think, I've never been this disappointed in you."_

_Looking behind her she saw her family standing watching them. Their eyes were as black holes as they stared back at her. "So disappointed." They whispered._

_"Please, why are you-"_

_Vegeta yanked her closer and leaned forward so he was in her face. "For once in your life, do you think you could shut up and don't argue like a little bitch?" His cold voice venomously spat out. "If it's so hard for you I can personally make you." His eyes got darker with anger and he raised his hand and hit her across the cheek._

_Bulma fell to the ground. Her entire head ached, and she moaned as she tried to sit up. As she got her vision back Bulma saw her father standing with his back turned to her. "Dad.. dad.. please look at me." She croaked out._

_His body slowly turned and as he looked down at her his eyes were gone, replaced with two deep black holes that gaped back at her._

_A scream escaped her lips._

Bulma didn't realize that she was screaming for real until the blond guy in front of her was on the ground with blood gushing out from his noise.

Shocked Bulma stared down at him. Had she done that? Her breath was hitched and when she pressed her hand over her heart she felt how hard it was beating.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend, junkhead!"

Bulma had a surprised look in her eyes as Zarbon angrily leaned over the guy and lifted the blond by the collar of his shirt.

He shook him roughly. "Why the fuck did she scream like that, did you hit her?"

"I didn't even touch her, man." The blond boy reached up and covered his already busted face.

"You better not have." Zarbon growled and threw him back on the ground.

The guy scooted backwards and dried the blood away from his nose. Two of the other guys who had been hiding in the shadows came forward to him and lifted him up. The dark haired guy was the last one to leave, and he only looked apologetic at them before walking off.

As Zarbon turned around there was a look of regret in his eyes. Bulma was standing there, hugging herself, fear still in her eyes from the images she had been shown.

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "I'm so sorry, Bulma. Did they hurt you? Do you want me to go after them?"

Without being able to stop herself, tears started running down her cheeks. Her head hurt and the now familiar white haze was still wound around her, the images had freaked her out and Bulma couldn't stop wondering why she had seen them. Worst of all was that they felt so awfully familiar, almost like memories. As Bulma started sobbing Zarbon nearly lifted her off the ground. Bulma cried into his chest, her entire body convulsed as she wept. She felt his hand soothingly caress her back, and his lips brushed over her hair. Zarbon mumbled something but she didn't hear it over her sobs. The tears just kept coming, and she couldn't stop crying.

"_What did you do to her_?" A dark voice cut through her cries.

Vegeta came forth from the shadows of the trees, the scowl on his face was the ugliest one Bulma had ever seen on him. His eyes were dark as he stopped before them, watching them both carefully. His gaze was fixed on the person holding her tightly and she saw that his hands were fisted. As he lowered his eyes to hers, Bulma's walls broke and she started crying even harder. She couldn't handle this.

Surprising all three of them, Bulma let go of her boyfriend and ran up and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. She pressed her face to his throat as she continued to cry. Expecting to be pushed away, Bulma broke down even more as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"What did you do to her, Zarbon?" Vegeta demanded again. As Zarbon hesitatingly lifted his hand in their direction Vegeta detected the trail of blood on his knuckles. "Did you touch her?" He hissed out in anger.

Zarbon looked devastated, watching his girlfriend crying hysterical in front of him pained him, especially since he wasn't able to do anything about it. But seeing Bulma in someone else's arms was harder, especially since it was in the arms of Vegeta. _He should have understood..._

"There were some guys." Zarbon shook his head as he tried to explain. "They- I don't know, she wouldn't tell me what happened."

"It better fucking not have been you, I told you I'd make you pay for it." Vegeta warned before he picked up the crying girl in his arms.

He walked with her up to the house and as Vegeta placed her down on the bed in Krillin's room, Bulma refused to let go of the grip she had around his neck. She was still crying into his shoulder, tremors rocking her small body.

Vegeta grumbled and reached up and tried to loosen her grip on him so he could sit up. Her fingers were ice cold, and he tried his best not to hurt her.

As he finally detached her fingers from the back of his shirt, Bulma cried out. "No."

Feeling her soft lips upon his again made him sigh. Her fingers slightly traced over his cheek and he grabbed both her wrists to stop her hands from finding their way to his neck again. Vegeta couldn't help but respond to the desperate kiss she gave him, but as Bulma tried forcing her tongue between his lips Vegeta closed his mouth and pulled away.

As Bulma pulled her hands back from his grip and reached them up to covered her face Vegeta noticed the rip in her dress that caused her left breast to be exposed.

He was once again seeing red. He knew that the fucking idiot had tried to touch her. "I will kill him. I told him.. I told Zarbon if he did this to you I'd-" Vegeta hissed out in frustration.

"He didn't- he didn't" She tried to speak between her sobs, but her breath was too hitched.

"Don't defend him. Just don't Bulma, he's paying for this." Vegeta growled out and pulled away from her.

"Don't leave me. Vegeta, don't leave me again." She suddenly screamed out and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Vegeta felt himself being pulled down over the woman. Her face nuzzled against his throat and even though her crying had calmed down, small sobs still made it passed her lips.

"Vegeta, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She whispered.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face in to her hair. "I'm not leaving you, okay?"

But as he still started pulling away from her embrace, Bulma's nails cut into his back as she tried to keep him on the bed.

"No, you promised."

Vegeta sighed. "You're safe now, no one is going to hurt you. I'm just going to get Chichi, okay?"

He could feel the tears running down her cheeks again. "No I don't want Chichi, I want you."

"Vegeta-" Both of them glanced up as Krillin appeared in the doorway.

Krillin looked a little surprised by finding them in bed together, and Vegeta reached out to make sure that her dress covered her up. He used the fact that she was distracted to get up from the bed. Vegeta quickly shrugged out of his jacket and laid it down over her. He looked down at the ocean blue eyes that pleaded with him.

As he walked up to his friend, Krillin grabbed his arm and leaned in closer. "Zarbon told me what happened. Some guy tried something with her. He didn't know what though, just that it shook Bulma up pretty badly."

Vegeta growled. "That much I figured out. Now, stay with her while I try to find Chi. Don't leave until I come back."

Krillin nodded as Vegeta left the room. As he turned to the bed he saw Bulma sitting up against the wall with Vegeta's jacked pressed closely to her chest. Insecurely he approached the bed, not really sure how to approach the girl on the bed. She was staring down at her hands. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"He really does hate me." She suddenly whispered as he sat down on the edge.

Krillin raised a brow in surprise as she spoke. "Who do you mean? Vegeta?"

Bulma pulled some of her hair back with a sigh. "Look at how pathetically I'm crying over nothing."

Krillin reached out to touch her, but after what had happened to her he guessed Bulma wouldn't be comfortable with having anyone touch her.

"It's not pathetic Bulma. After what Zarbon told me it's only natural, you were scared." He assured her and scooted back to sit beside her against the wall.

Bulma glanced up at him. "That moron didn't scare me, it was just that memory that- I can't even explain it, it was just horrible."

Krillin didn't really know what to say and was more than surprised as Bulma leaned closer. "Can I have a hug?"

"Umm sure." He said with a blush as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bulma sighed against his chest. "I'm really glad to have you as my friend Krillin."

"You're not too bad of a friend either, Bulma. Are you feeling better now?" He asked and glanced down at here where she half laid in his lap."

Bulma sat up and dried the remaining tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just overreacted and when I heard Vegeta's voice... everything that has happened between us, I suppose I just couldn't keep it in me anymore. I never wanted to lose him like this." She finally admitted.

"What do you mean by that? You haven't lost him, he was right here with you, wasn't he?"

Bulma just shook her head. "But he's so mad with me all the time, he won't talk to me. He barely stands being in the same room as me."

"Because he likes you, Bulma." Krillin tried to explain as he saw tears well up in her eyes again. "The thing he can't stand is seeing you with someone else. For a guy like Vegeta it's better to shut up than ending up saying the wrong thing."

"I thought so at first too. I knew something happened for him to start behaving like that towards me, I thought he was afraid to-" Bulma shook her head and leaned back against the wall. "Vegeta doesn't care for me. He made it painfully clear he only wanted me for sex and nothing else. It was stupid of me to think he might have wanted something else."

Krillin sat back down, realizing that for once Vegeta had chosen to be a coward instead of telling her the truth. He had deliberately chosen not to shut up, ending up saying the completely wrong things to this girl. Or the things he thought would get him out of the situation he didn't know how to deal with in any other way.

"Bulma!" Krillin jumped as Chichi ran into the room. She was out of breath from running up the stairs.

The dark haired woman jumped up on the bed and pulled Bulma into a hard hug. She started babying the girl in her arms, turning to Krillin to shoo him away.

He walked up to the door where he found Vegeta standing looking over to the girls on the bed. Krillin didn't miss the look he gave the blue haired one who met his gaze over her friend's shoulder.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma sat crossed legged on her bed watching the TV. The images on the screen may have changed, but it was nothing she noticed, she simply just stared at it. Even though it was late afternoon she was still only dressed in the oversized t-shirt she had slept in. The one she still had left to return to it's rightful owner.

The door opened and a blond woman came in carrying a tray. The sound of porcelain bumping together was heard as Gina placed the tray down on the bed infront of Bulma.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you feeling better now?" Gina asked as she plopped down on the bed beside her, feeling Bulma's forehead. "Any more of those memories spooking around in your head?

"They weren't memories, Gina." Bulma frowned up at the blond woman. They couldn't be memories. She had thought so in the beginning too. But as of lately the images had turned worse. Her family wouldn't say those things about her, and Vegeta wouldn't.. "They were not my memories."

"Okay, whatever." Gina shrugged. Then she lifted the tray closer to Bulma. "Now I made you food. You haven't eaten the entire day. I know you said you weren't hungry. But damn you if you refuse to eat this, cause I've been working on it for hours."

Bulma smiled up at her roommate. "Thanks Gina. I actually am pretty hungry."

"Good." She said as she got up from the bed. "And yeah, there's a young man, very handsome might I add, waiting for you downstairs. Should I let him up?

Bulma glanced up from her pancake. "Um.. yeah you can let him up."

Gina just nodded and closed the door after her. Bulma swallowed the last of the pancake before she dried her hands off and got off the bed. She had expected him for a while now. She didn't exactly feel like seeing anyone right now, but she knew he was probably worried about her.

Late last night when she hadn't been able to sleep Bulma had called him up. She knew he had promised to visit her the day after, but she just couldn't keep up with this anymore. She couldn't play him any longer. Zarbon hadn't wanted to understand at first when she told him why they needed to break up. She tried to explain to him that it felt wrong keeping him on the line when she could never love him as much as he deserved. The reason being that she loved someone else. He still didn't agree with her and reasoned that it was best if they met and talked this out face to face.

Bulma hurried and threw on a pair of comfortable cotton shorts and barely had time to pull her pink t-shirt over her head before there were a knock on the door. Sighing Bulma reached for the handle and opened the door.

Shocked she almost forgot it was rude to stare. "Vegeta?"

Outside her bedroom Vegeta stood with crossed arms and looked down at her. She could feel the once over his eyes did and suddenly wondered if what she had threw on was appropriate after all, she should at least have kept his shirt on.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and opened her door wider so he could come into her room.

Vegeta came into the room and closed the door after himself. "Been trying to ask myself that. I see you're expecting someone else."

His gaze left her and he looked around the room only to stop at her unmade bed. As his eyes returned to her he looked annoyed.

"That's what you wear when he comes over?" Vegeta asked her with a snort. "Although, I suppose he's seen more of you than that anyway."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Vegeta?"

"What is it, woman?" He asked her surly.

"Why did you come here?"

Vegeta turned his back to her and went up to her desk. He started picking with some of the things she had been working on. "I know my behavior last weekend, and this week isn't really what you could call acceptable."

"You don't say."

He glanced back at her. "Just shut up will you."

Bulma frowned but was too interested in why he had come to want to ruin it with an argument.

"I've been saying things to you, which I never meant." Vegeta paused and picked something up. "I've been ignoring you because I just couldn't stand being around you, knowing you were with HIM."

She listened to him. Vegeta seemed to have trouble finding the words to say. But what he managed to say she had already figured out on her own. Or it was what she had first thought, before she realized he didn't care for her at all.

"What I'm trying to say is that even though I've been behaving... like an ass. You still seem to want me in your life for some reason. And I guess I'm just wondering, why?"

Vegeta turned back around towards her. The frown on his face had eased up and exchanged for curiosity. Bulma bit her lip as her eyes met with his. She wasn't sure what she was going to answer to that. She knew she wanted Vegeta in her life because of their previous relation, but recently she had started wondering if there was more to it than that.

Bulma reached up and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You really did behave like an ass, Vegeta. I don't know why I should ever accept your 'so called' apology."

"You don't have to accept it. Because I'm not here trying to apologies." Vegeta said as he dropped whatever trinket he was playing around with and walked up to her.

As Bulma opened her mouth he covered it with his hand. "I'm here because I want to know what caused you to come to me yesterday. Why it was me you kissed and sought comfort from when- when it should have been your boyfriend."

All Bulma could do was stare back up at him. Vegeta let his hand drop to the side and they both just ended up looking at each other. His question was legit. They both were wondering over it. Why had she done it? She should have stayed in Zarbon's arms instead of running off as soon as she heard Vegeta's voice.

Bulma had been scared by her own mind. It had felt so familiar and yet she hadn't been able to grasp the meaning of the images flashing by in her head. Bulma still had no clue of why her mind had come up with those memory-like scenes, showing all those horrible things about her family. All Bulma knew was that when she had heard Vegeta's voice she knew he would never try to harm her like that, with him she was safe. Even though she had expected him to push her off, he hadn't. And when she had kissed him, Vegeta had kissed her back, just as hungrily. He didn't hate her, he still cared for her, for some reason he just couldn't admit it.

"Bulma, why did you pick me?" Vegeta wondered again, stepping closer. "Why me when you already love your boyfriend."

Carefully Bulma lifted her hand, surprised when he let her touch his cheek. "Just because I chose to be with him, doesn't mean that it's him that I love."

"It should be." Vegeta muttered and turned so his lips rested in her palm. "You gave your virginity to him. That must mean you love him."

"That's only what you think." Bulma mumbled up at him. His breath was hot against her skin, and she felt herself shiver. "And is that the reason that you hooked up with the first girl you could find?"

"What?" Vegeta glanced down at her, pulling away from her hand.

Bulma lowered her hand with a roll of her eyes. "That blond girl. I know you were with her yesterday."

"So?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"Do you.." Bulma bit her lip and looked away. "Like her?"

She hadn't know it at first. But when reality had crashed down on her Bulma had realized that the feeling she had felt was plain old jealousy. Yes, Bulma was jealous. Only seeing that blond thing put her hands all over Vegeta had made her blood boil. Even thinking of it now, their naked bodies wrapped together in bed, it stung. That someone else but herself had been allowed to touch him. Too late Bulma realized she loved Vegeta, and now he was with someone else.

"No." Vegeta simply answered.

Bulma looked back at him with a sad look on her face. "But I saw you kiss her."

Vegeta just shrugged. "Kissing someone doesn't mean you have to give a shit about them."

"You kissed me."

Vegeta just looked down at her, clearly annoyed with the topic. "She means nothing to me."

He avoided to answer her directly. Bulma desperately wanted to hear from Vegeta that it was her and not that blond girl he felt for. His refusal to brush the topic of what they had shared together was hurtful. Bulma had always had his unconditional love, and somehow she had sort of expected that would apply to this Vegeta as well. But it didn't.

"Just the way I mean nothing to you then.." Bulma mumbled quietly.

Vegeta pulled his hand through his hair. "It's not that, you just pissed me off."

"Pissed you off?" Bulma asked as she looked back up at him.

"Yes! What did you expect with the way you were clinging to me like that? Telling me what to do!"

Bulma was awestruck. He was mad with her for trying to keep him safe? "I just asked to drive your car since you were drop dead drunk. How can that be too clingy?"

"It was my choice to make, not yours!" He nearly shouted down at her.

This time, instead of pulling back, Bulma felt herself bristle up. "Not when I'm in the car as well, you could have killed us both if you drove. This is ridiculous. Why are we even having this conversation?"

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I wanted to die that was my own choice, you didn't need to come with me if you felt like that."

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to die, you son of a bitch!" Bulma yelled back at him, hating his damn arrogance. "Don't tell me that the reason I got dumped at a parking lot was because I asked to drive your precious car!"

"No I did it because you acted like a bitch!" Vegeta shouted as he turned back to her.

"A bitch!?" Bulma gasped out. "I wonder who was acting like a bitch here! Vegeta, you fucking changed personality in the beat of a heart. How the fuck was I supposed to keep up with that?"

Anger marred his features, his jaw firmly clenched. "I didn't tell you to keep up. Just to stay the fuck out of my business."

"What your 'oh so' important business of killing yourself off?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Yes!" Vegeta retorted shortly.

"You know what?" Bulma growled out. "If this is your way of apologizing you're not doing a very good job at it. You really should just leave."

Vegeta pulled back with a sneer as she pointed towards the door. "Fine if that's what you want. I didn't even want to be here in the first place."

And just like that Vegeta turned his back to her and opened the door. A sudden cold came over her heated body, it traveled down her spine and lay itself in her stomach. No, it wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was Vegeta.

"No, wait!"

Bulma moved quickly and as he turned around to glare at her she pushed him backwards so the door closed behind him. With his back against the door Bulma threw her arms around his neck and without hesitation she forced her mouth against his, demanding entrance to it. Vegeta was obviously taken aback by such a direct advance, he stood frozen against the door as she mauled his lips.

"I don't want you to go." Bulma moaned beggingly against his lips.

When Vegeta's brain caught up to who it was pressing herself up against him, so eagerly asking for his touch, he straightened up. Grabbing her arms he brought her closer, his lips pressing a bit more heavily and demanding against hers. Vegeta steadied his grip on her, lifting her small body up against his. Surprised Bulma let out a small noise of surprise and Vegeta took the opportunity to dart his tongue back into her mouth deepening their kiss.

"Gods, woman." He panted out, turning her with intension of pushing her up against the wall.

Realizing she was once again making out with Vegeta, despite their unresolved business, Bulma forcefully pulled away and turned her back to him. With a sigh she pulled her hand through her hair, why was her answer to everything to kiss him? She became even more irritated with herself as she felt the taste of him in her mouth, wanting even more of it. Why couldn't she just erase him from her brain and be over with him?

As Bulma turned back to him her hand still covered her mouth. "What is it with you that make me so thoughtless, Vegeta? Here I'm mad with you, and still all I can think of is kissing you. I don't know what is wrong, but I must really be out of my mind."

Vegeta's gaze was turned towards her bed and Bulma stared into his dark eyes, trying to figure out what was going on behind them.

Frowning, Bulma felt the helplessness creep up on her. "And of course now you have nothing to say."

Slowly he turned to look back at her. "I don't know Woman, we simply seem to pull out the worst from each other."

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. "Tell me about it, you simply make me furious sometimes. And I get a feeling you do it on purpose."

"I am." Vegeta said slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. "And I will continue with it until you break it off with Zarbon."

"What." Bulma asked shocked.

The look in his eyes was determined, and yet there was something more hiding in his eyes. "Brake up with him. He's not who you think he is. He will hurt you, Bulma."

Bulma huffed, somehow feeling disappointed. "So that's what you came here to tell me?"

"You should have listened to me in the beginning. He's bad news. Brake up with him or else I'm going to brake him for you."

Bulma shook her head. "It makes me feel bad that Zarbon actually is a great guy. When he want to he's the perfect boyfriend. Kind, sweet and protective."

"Well then I guess **he** doesn't pull out the worst in you then." Vegeta snapped and turned from her.

Bulma pulled him back, her tone gentle now. "No you're right Vegeta, he doesn't. It seems you're the only one able to do that."

Vegeta turned and looked down into her eyes. "Don't come crying to me when he brakes your naive little heart."

"Zarbon could never break my heart, Vegeta. After being with him I realized that."

Once again Vegeta flinched as Bulma mentioned what she had chosen to give to another instead of him, she really had to rub it in his face, didn't she. Once again Zarbon had managed to take something from him. It was just that this time, it felt worse than it had done the first time, and not only for his own sake. And if Zarbon so much as even tried to hurt Bulma, Vegeta didn't know what he would do to the senior, but it wouldn't be pretty.

"Even though Zarbon is such an amazing guy I don't have those kind of feelings for him. And I hate it, because my life would have been so much more easier if I had." Bulma desperately tried to explain. "You on the other hand Vegeta, made me really sad. I don't understand what my feelings for you are, but those words you said to me, how you refused to speak to me or even so much as look at me. When you- when you were with those girls. Those things hurt me for real... Vegeta YOU broke my heart!"

"What?! I never meant..I would never have thought-" Vegeta actually looked taken aback by her words, the betrayed look in her eyes. He knew that what he had said to her had been bad, but hadn't realized he had hurt Bulma so much, or that he cared if she felt hurt.

Her feelings seemed so honest that Vegeta couldn't help himself but for a moment believe that she was speaking the truth. Bulma cared for him? And if she did, and he broke her heart, did she still?

"Is that why you fucked with him? To get back at me even though I warned you about him?" Vegeta pulled his hands through his hair as irritation washed over him. It was the only thing he could do to refrain himself from shaking some sanity into her. "You shouldn't have wasted your first time on someone like him just to get back at me. Don't you realize how badly you hurt yourself by doing that? You will have your fucking heart broken twice now. Because of that piece of shit... because of me!"

"My heart is as broken as it can become. If there's a heart breaking right now, it's Zarbon's." Bulma said almost too calmly. She knew she had to talk to him about this, even though the subject might end up hurting him. "Vegeta, Zarbon liked me for real. Whatever you think, he wasn't doing this to get back at you in some sick kind of fashion."

"No. You don't know him like I do, Bulma. He got what he wanted now, and it's all my fault." Vegeta gritted his teeth.

Bulma reached up and held his face steadily between her hands. "Vegeta, this has nothing to do with what happened with Roxy."

"This has everything to do with her, he's doing it again-" His angered features suddenly fell, and a suspicious look appeared in his eyes. "How do you know about her?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, Vegeta." Bulma shook her head. And having his full attention, she let her hands fall from his face. "She lied to you. Zarbon never broke up with her the way she told you. It was her choice-"

"No, he's the one lying to you, Bulma." Vegeta suddenly said, grabbing onto her wrists. "Zarbon used her for sex and when she gave it to him he dumped her. Don't you see? He's doing the same to you, because he know I car-" Vegeta trailed off.

Bulma tilted her head to the side as she looked back up at him. "Do you never get tired of pretending you don't care for anyone? What's stopping you from saying what you feel about me?"

Vegeta didn't answer her, instead he had his gaze fixed down on her hands, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking the skin of her wrists. Bulma sighed.

"I know you were angry because you thought Zarbon hurt her. But he didn't. She cheated on you Vegeta, she slept with Zarbon many months before she broke up with you." Bulma said eyeing him for a reaction, which never came. "And when they broke up after that week, it was because they felt nothing for each other, and they made that decision together. Whatever else she told you Vegeta, was a lie. Zarbon was never using me to get to you."

Letting go of her wrists Vegeta pulled away. "Well, then I guess I'm happy you found such a wonderful boyfriend to be with."

Bulma frowned at his emotionless voice. "I'm not. Because it's you that I care for the most, not Zarbon."

Vegeta threw his hands up in the air. "Don't give me that bullshit, Bulma. If it was me you truly cared for, you wouldn't have slept with Zarbon." He said irritated. "Did he even know you were a virgin the first time you did it?"

"No he didn't." Bulma could feel her cheeks heat up. "Because we never slept together. It never felt right to do it when I still was in l- when I still cared for you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What?! Impossible! He said you did it. Are you joking with me?"

"I'm not! Why would I be lying to you about something like that?" Bulma said angrily, her hands at her hips. "Besides it doesn't matter if we did it or not-"

"I say it matter a quite fucking a lot. This changes everything." Vegeta said almost bewildered. But she didn't miss the small smile that made it's way onto his lips.

"It changes nothing between us, Vegeta. Because it doesn't take away what you said to me." Bulma said in a low tone, shaking her head. There were still things they needed to clear out between them. "I really want to think you didn't mean what you said, because.. I mean if you had meant them you wouldn't have cared to comfort me yesterday, you wouldn't be here now..but-"

"Woman, I already told you I didn't mean those things I said."

Pleadingly Bulma looked back at him. "Then What did I do? What freaked you out so much about me?"

"Nothing." Vegeta growled warningly and started pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Please Vegeta, tell me!"

Glaring at her he stopped. "I said it was nothing, why can't you listen to me?"

"Because I need to know what happened!" Bulma said desperately. Sitting down on her bed, she let her head fall down in her hands. "I don't want to beat myself up over this anymore."

Bulma heard him sigh and as the bed moved beneath her she glanced up and found Vegeta sitting next to her. He still had the firm and annoyed look plastered over his face. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. Which wasn't such a surprise to Bulma, since it was what started their fight in the beginning. She just wanted to know what caused him to react so harshly, cause she was sure it hadn't been just because of the car.

"Was it because I said I cared for you?" Bulma asked, peeking up at him.

Frowning, Vegeta gave her a hard stare. "I don't want to talk about this. Let's just go with the fact that I didn't mean any of what I said."

"Vegeta.. please, I need to know."

An annoyed sound escaped his lips and he pulled his hands through his by now already messy hair. Bulma tilted her head to the side, pretty sure she heard him cursing under his breath. Was it really that bad?

"Vegeta, you can trust me, you can tell me anything." Bulma said reassuringly.

His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head. "Trust..Fuck.." Vegeta rubbed his hands over his face.

Bulma squinted her eyes. He seemed so out of place sitting there at the edge of her bed. Not the fact that Vegeta was in her room, on her bed. No it was because he looked so lost.

"Fine, I have major trust issues, okay?" As Vegeta looked up at her his eyes were weary. "I don't trust people, I don't want to trust people, because they always find a way to fuck things up for me. If there's no one to care for, no one gets hurt. That's how simple it is. Are you happy now, woman?"

Bulma blinked back at him. "Vegeta... I never knew. That- that's horrible." Shaking her head Bulma moved closer to him.

"I don't want some kind of pity from you. It's not that big of a deal." Vegeta frowned and moved away from the hand she stretched out towards him. "I just don't like when people say they care, because most of the time they are lying. First my dad, then Roxy and now you."

Me?" Bulma gaped at him.

So that's what it was all about. Vegeta thought she lied about caring for him. How utterly wrong he was. Uncomfortable he pulled back slightly as Bulma crawled up and sat over his legs. His teeth clenched, causing his jaw to tense up. This was caring, not sex. Vegeta's onyx eyes stared up at her and she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"I don't want to fuck things up for you, Vegeta. Least of all lie to you." Bulma lowered her face to his. "I meant what I said, I care for you, like a lot."

"You could have fooled me, It didn't take you long to exchange me for Zarbon." He said in a low tone.

"Vegeta, I didn't do it to hurt you. You're the one who intentionally hurt me to push me away from something you didn't know how to handle." Bulma reminded him in an equally low tone, tracing her fingers across his cheek. "I admit I might have seen it as an escape from the things that were happening between us, Vegeta. I didn't know I could feel anything like this for anyone, least of all for you. And I realize that I have been fighting these feelings from the very first time. I-I just needed someone, and Zarbon happened to be there."

Vegeta's hand raised to lay over hers. He brought it from his cheek but didn't let go of it. "But you had me... it's just that the entire love and relationship crap is not my thing. I know what I said was stupid, but I just needed some time."

Sighing Bulma let their hands fall down in his lap. "You should have told me instead of yelling at me like that. I mean.. we could have taken it slower." She finished off with a grin.

Vegeta snorted. "You're not funny the least."

"Yeah, well, neither are you." Bulma darted her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Taking a deep breath Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her a little closer. "Here's the thing, woman. We have this thing, although I'm not sure of where it's going."

"What are you saying?" Bulma asked confused.

Vegeta shifted a little uncomfortable. "Last time I did this... relationship thing.. I was young and stupid, moved by my feelings for someone I thought I loved. I'm not stupid enough to let it happen again, but I would like to try this thing."

Bulma raised her brow. Try this thing?

"This time I won't let Zarbon steal from me, I'm going to make sure you stay mine... that's if you still want me." Vegeta looked carefully back at her.

Bulma frowned. "I'm not a piece of meat, Vegeta. I don't belong to either of you. Besides, I thought you just fucked and nothing else."

"Ugh, you haven't been listening to me, have you?" Vegeta groaned frustrated and leaned back onto one of the bedposts. Surprising her he pulled his hand through her hair and brought her closer. "But you're right, that part I didn't lie about, I don't do relationships, I just fuck. Although, as I was trying to say, I'm prepared to make an exception for you."

"Which means?" Bulma mumbled, her eyes lowering to his lips that were dangerously close now.

Vegeta's hand shifted behind her head and he made sure she was looking him dead in the eye. "It means that I know I screwed up and that I'm going to make it up to you. Whether you want me or not. But I want you to tell me you're breaking up with that moron first."

Bulma pulled back a little, slapping her hands down on his chest. "You've got a lot of nerve saying that. And Zarbon is not a moron, he's really nice when you get to know him better. I think you two should just sit down and have a-"

"Yeah, not happening." He said with a snort , rolling his eyes as he turned his head from her.

"Seriously, both of you are so damn stubborn." Bulma groaned and crossed her arms. If they could just sit down together for five minutes and work this out, they might not feel the need to beat the shit out of each other whenever they saw each other. She exhaled loudly, maybe she could make the first move for them. "And I've already broken up with him. I talked to him and we both know what choices I made yesterday, I just didn't think it was fair to him. "

A sly grin appeared on Vegeta's lips. "Is that so?"

His thumb stroke her lip. And suddenly it wasn't about caring anymore, now it was sex. Up close he was really tempting, and Vegeta had already broken through the little wall she had built up for herself. Bulma slid off his lap and sat down on the bed instead.

"What about the blond then? You're still seeing her right?" She asked her brows furrowed.

Vegeta sighed annoyed and leaned his head back. "Just forget about her."

"What so you can see others but I can't?" Bulma asked shocked, fisting the sheets in her hands.

"I'm not having anything with her. It was nothing, so just let it go." Vegeta said, his voice irked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "So you call that grinding on the dance floor nothing? It looked pretty much like something if you ask me."

"Well I don't remember asking you." Vegeta retorted sarcastically. Then he leaned back against the edge of the bed, throwing his arms over his raised knees. "Besides, you know I don't like dancing... I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been standing there with him, staring at me like that."

Bulma blinked back at him. "You were.. you were trying to make me jealous?"

"No!" Vegeta growled irritated, a slight tint on his cheeks. "You were the one trying to make me jealous by going out with that loser."

"I told you it wasn't like that, Vegeta." Bulma glared back at him, then she sighed and covered her face as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Fine okay, I did want to make you jealous, but that was only in the beginning. But I wasn't trying to hurt you deliberately at least."

"Touché." He snorted. Vegeta reached up and rubbed his thumb over his brow. As he glanced over to her his gaze was unusually warm. "But now that we're both single, we can try this, right?"

Bulma melted as it seemed she was finally seeing a part of the real Vegeta, but she still found herself shaking her head. "That's what you think, but like you said, you've got a lot of making up to do before I'll even consider-"

"Making out sounds good." He grinned and got up on his knees.

"I said-"

Bulma gasped as Vegeta pushed her backwards, almost pushing the tray of food down on the floor. Before she had time to protest his lips descended onto hers, silencing her with his kiss. As he laid over her she started squirming, fighting the slight tingle in her lower belly. His lips were so gentle, almost like they had been yesterday in Krillin's bedroom, so persuading. Bulma couldn't stop the betraying moan from escaping her now trembling lips. Vegeta's tongue caressed her lower lip before he broke the kiss.

"Sure you did woman." He smirked triumphantly and glanced down in to her blue eyes, which held a slight aroused expression.

Her expression changed and he rolled off of her to lay beside her. "Here's the thing woman, I'm not one of those romantic guys. I don't hold hands and I won't say those cute stuff all you girls want to hear. That's just not me. But I am ready do give whatever is going on between us a chance."

Bulma's lips parted slightly and Vegeta couldn't help but wet his lips and lean in to capture her lips again. But this time she raised her hand and covered his mouth with it.

Bulma had a serious look on her face so he resisted to let his lips brush against her palm.

Sitting up she released his mouth and leaned against the headboard. "Less than a week ago I told myself how stupid I was for wanting something with you. And yet here I am, beneath you again, and I suddenly want you more than ever."

"Likewise." He said huskily, reaching up to trace the neckline of her t-shirt.

Bulma just shook her head down at him, entwining their hands. "But the thing is, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Vegeta. So no more kissing like this until we get to know each other better, until I can decide if this is what I want. I just want us to try being friends for now, can you do that?"

Vegeta sighed heavily, propping himself up on his elbow. "Not that friendship shit again, woman. That shit takes a long time, can't we work it out while we're doing this?"

"I thought you said you wanted to give this a try." Bulma said, aching to lean down to feel his lips on hers again. But she knew she had to move slow. "Without friendship, we're just going to end up in the 'just fucking' zone, and I'm not up for that."

"But you enjoyed it when I kissed you now." He said, but the slight confusion in his voice almost made it a question.

"Yes, yes Vegeta I did." Bulma nearly cried out. How could he not see she was enjoying it? "I like it so much that it clouds my judgment. And you can stop smirking about it. It's just that when you kiss me I can't help myself even if I'm irritated with you. And you don't want to use it against me, it will only make me pissed off afterwards. Please, this is really important to me." She looked pleadingly at him.

Vegeta sighed annoyed. "Fine. I'm going to agree to this stupid rule of yours. I won't kiss you, unless you ask me to. But only because I know you will eventually though." He finished of with a very Vegetaish smirk.

Bulma felt relieved and she slid down to lay beside him. Vegeta was still propped up on his elbow, glancing down at her with his dark eyes. Bulma was smart enough to figure out that if she were to stay here long enough, then yes, it would eventually happen. Vegeta lay his warm hand on her hip an pulled her closer. With a smile she lay her head down against his chest. It would definitely happen, she just didn't know yet what she thought of it. But she guessed they were just going to have to take each and everything day by day.

"Thank you."

Vegeta shrugged slightly entwining his fingers in her hair. "But just because we're doing this friendship thing, I don't want you to see anyone else, okay?" His eyebrows furrowed and he pulled slightly at the lock of hair around his finger.

As if she wanted someone else. "Wouldn't dream about it, but then that goes for you too, mister."

"Deal." Vegeta smiled letting go of her hair as he laid down on the pillow beside her. His head turned towards her, their lips so close to touching. "So we're actually doing this?"

Bulma bit her lip. He was right, were they actually going to do this? She and Vegeta. But Bulma couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him. There was something about him she couldn't stay away from.

"I guess we'll try." She said softly.

Vegeta grunted, a grimace upon his face. As he saw her questioning look he scowled. "I think I'm laying on your dinner."

Reaching behind himself Vegeta pulled up one of Gina's now mangled pancakes. Bulma burst out laughing, tears springing from her eyes as he slapped the pancake down on her face. Wrapping her arms around him Bulma reached for another piece of her ruined dinner. Finding herself beneath him once again Bulma was both glad and displeased with the fact that Vegeta had agreed to her request. His warm body so close to hers, his lustful eyes staring in to hers. They both wanted it, but both of their hands were tied now. Bulma bit her lip, this was going to be interesting.

**oOo**

* * *

_Finally I can go back to what I do best, writing bxv interactions. I hope it hasn't been too painful for you to read the past three or so chapters, and hopefully it can only get better from now on :) But to let you all know, we're only just a little bit further than halway through the story._

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Ashely:** _Oh happy (now very late) birthday, dear. I hope it was a good one. And I wish the previous chapter had been this one instead, making it a slightly better gift :) But anyway, yes there was some slight bxv interaction in the last chapter, but far from good. So umm.. I hope you like the interaction in this chapter better. There was no deal breaker with Zarbon, only that Bulma felt she couldn't keep him on the line when it's Vegeta she wants to be with, seeing it as not being fair with him. For at least one story he could be a prince charming :)_

**billie1234**: _I'm glad to hear that you like the story, always makes me work x10 times harder when I get lovely reviews like this :) I love leaving you guys questions and cliffhangers. But this time I decided to be nice and leave a chapter with a nice ending instead :)_


	24. Learning Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball or any of it's characters. Neither Samantha fox's 'touch me'.

_My writing has been a little off these passed two weeks, therefore I've been a little slow. And the fact that this and the two next chapter where supposed to be one means that it's taken me a little longer to write. I was starting to have a little doubt about this part of the story, but all of your lovely reviews kept me going on, so thanks guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and feel free to share your opinions with me :)_

**oOo**

* * *

As a car pulled up on the driveway, Gina pulled the curtain to the side and peeked outside. Seeing the flame haired boy stepping out of the car she turned to Bulma with a smile.

"It's that handsome boy from yesterday." She grinned over to her house guest who stood by the stove.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder. "Yes, Vegeta. He has some making up to do, so I told him he could start with picking me up for school." She said taking the frying pan off the stove, placing the last pancake on her plate.

"And he looks very happy to be doing it as well." Gina mused as she saw the sour look on the boy's face as he walked up towards the front door.

"Yeah, well, he better get used to it." Bulma mumbled glancing out the window.

Gina suddenly tilted her head to the side. "Wait a second. Isn't that the boy who had a crush on you all those weeks ago? Was he your fake uncle?"

Angrily Bulma glared up at her roommate. "Gina, shut up! You can't go around saying such things out loud."

Gina rolled her eyes and was just about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

A grin appeared on Gina's lips. "Oh, let me get that." She said and hurried out into the hall.

Bulma grumbled as the blond woman disappeared around the corner. She heard a grunted reply from Vegeta as Gina opened the door and invited him in. Bulma smiled as she sat down by the table. If someone hated mornings more than her, it was Vegeta. This was the perfect punishment for him, plus she didn't need to walk to school anymore.

As Gina came into the kitchen she was smiling brightly. "I hope you don't mind that I invited your friend for breakfast, Bulma."

Bulma shook her head as Vegeta joined them in the kitchen. "Of course not, mom. Good morning Geta, you're up awfully early." She teased.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Geta." Bulma said innocently as he sat down beside her. "Friends have nicknames for each other you know."

"Yeah, well I don't." He grumbled back at her.

Bulma just rolled her eyes at him, stuffing his plate with food. "Sure you do, I've never heard you call someone by their actual name. I mean you call your best friend Kakarott, and for some stupid reason I'm stuck with being called woman. I like Geta, but if you rather have me going around calling you man instead, or why not boy? I'm fine with either."

"It's Vegeta or nothing at all, your choice **woman**." He said surly, although there was a slight tug at the corner of his lips.

"Whatever you say, Geta." Bulma muttered and put some syrup on her pancakes.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta held out the package to Bulma and she accepted as he shook out one of the cigarettes. Leaning against his car Bulma glanced out over the parking lot. She really had no idea what she was going to tell her family now that she was once again on speaking terms with Vegeta. Or well, it was more than that.

Bulma felt as Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. Even though it wasn't all that cold out it was still nice to share his body heat. She bit her lip as Vegeta leaned down and rubbed his nose to the side of her face, inhaling the discreet perfume she wore. Completely forgetting anything about taking it slow, Bulma leaned into him, placing her hand against the cool leather of his jacket. She could almost feel the smirk against her skin as Vegeta nuzzled her neck, his hands slowly tracing up and down her back.

Lifting her gaze, Bulma peeked up at Vegeta, expecting to meet his onyx eyes, which most likely held a playfulness to them. But to her surprise Bulma was met with the underside of his chin as his eyes weren't on her but rather on someone behind her. Vegeta's eyes held no playfulness to them, they were darker, the same shade in them as last week.

Becoming curious, Bulma turned her head and watched as Raditz, 17 and Zarbon passed them. Vegeta must have seen them coming down the parking lot, which of course explained his behavior. Zarbon's eyes were locked with Vegeta's, an equally irritated look in his eyes, but as Bulma had turned around Zarbon's gaze shifted and he raised his hand as a slight salute.

Bulma felt Vegeta's grip tightened on her, and instead of feeling the warmth, she started feeling slightly irritated. Vegeta's insecure behavior both pained and bothered her to no end. Bulma didn't enjoy the fact that people important to him had caused him to mistrust, when all she wanted was for him to trust her. Even though she now knew why he did it, Bulma did not enjoy being treated like a possession, especially as a possession he didn't even trust enough not to run away from him if he didn't hold her tight.

As the boys passed them on their way to the school building Bulma felt the grip that Vegeta had on her ease up, but he didn't let her go. As she met with his gaze Vegeta nonchalantly let the grey smoke roll out between his lips. Growling Bulma pushed him away.

Taking a step back Vegeta frowned. "What now, woman?"

"Was that really necessary? I think he's already quite aware I'm not dating him anymore." Bulma snapped irritated. Then she poked him in his chest. "And I thought I told you there would be no couple stuff like that."

"No. As I recall it, you said no kissing." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arm over his chest to avoid being further poked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "Well good that you at least remember that. But we are **not** a couple, Vegeta. I might not be seeing Zarbon anymore, but that doesn't automatically make us an item."

"What, you were enjoying it just a minute ago." Vegeta sad with a roll of his eyes.

"I did not." Bulma hissed, her mouth pressing in to a hard line. "And it was before you went all caveman on me. I already told you I don't like being treated like a piece of meat."

A slight grin spread over Vegeta's lips. "If you'd been a piece of meat, woman, I'd eaten you already."

"You already did, remember?" Bulma said, glaring back at him, not at all amused.

"No, actually I don't." Vegeta continued to grin and as he leaned down his voice became barely above a whisper. "Should we freshen up my memory?"

Bulma pushed at him again. "You're an asshole."

"Well at least their talking to each other again."

Bulma whirled around again and Vegeta lifted his gaze to see three of their friends standing at the back of his car. 18, Chichi and Goku all had amused smiles on their lips.

Chichi unwrapped her arm from Goku's and stepped forward. "So you're friends again?" She asked curiously.

Bulma and Vegeta turned and looked at each other, both narrowing their eyes.

"Well working on it I guess." Chichi grinned back at them.

18 flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "About damn time if you ask me."

Bulma sighed and reached for her bag on the roof of Vegeta's Ford. Once again, why had she even bothered about her family's reaction? It was obvious they were delighted to have their friends back to talking to each other again. And who was she kidding, Bulma was also damn delighted to have Vegeta back. If not just for her own sake, but also for her future self.

"You do know that non of you have been talking about nothing else than each other the entire last week?" Goku butted in with an equally big grin as his girlfriend. "It started to get pretty annoying."

**oOo**

* * *

Inside the classroom Bulma started rummaging through her bag for the folder she had brought with her today. As she found it she flipped through the pages before she turned in her seat and handed the folder over to 18.

The blond girl looked up from her book. "What is it?" She asked in a hushed voice and opened it.

Chichi leaned to the side and looked down at the papers. "It's the lyrics?" She wondered as she saw the notes.

Bulma nodded her head. After a night spent practicing at 18's place the girls were still unsure about their song, and a slight stress started making it's way into the group since the commission of the spring competition required a finished piece in two weeks time. Bulma had come to think about the song that she, Abby and Tina had written for the competition. When she had realized, with a quite heavy heart, that she might never be able to perform it with her friends, Bulma had chosen to introduced the song to her family. They had loved it immediately and then Bulma knew she wanted nothing else but to have them play it at the concert.

"Are you sure we can have it, Bulma?" Launch wondered as 18 handed her the lyrics. "I mean you're the one who did all the work on it, and you won't even be allowed to sing it with us."

Bulma just smiled at her mother. "I told you already, I'm fine with it. It would be an honor to have you play it." She assured them.

"Aww, thank you, honey." Chichi reached over her bench and grabbed Bulma's hands. "We're going to make you proud, I promise."

"I believe you, so we'll-"

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly. "Girls, five minutes left. Do you think we can concentrate on the lesson and talk later." Their teacher turned back to the board and resumed his lesson.

The girls complied and picked up their conversation at lunch instead. As usual 18 was the one most excited about the competition and even though Bulma promised to join them at practice tonight, her aunt still had her go through the lyrics with her. Bulma started feeling emotional as she went through the text that she had her friends had spent a year to put together. She could almost hear the laughs that were etched into the lyrics, so many hours of work put into it, and she might never get the chance to play it herself. But with 18's enthusiasm for the song, Bulma still felt content, like she was handing her baby over to someone who would cherish it as much as she did.

As the guys finally came from their class and joined them, the girls moved over allowing them some room to sit down. Glad, Bulma found Vegeta picking the spot beside her, rather than the opposite side of her where he had been sitting the entire last week. He smiled down at her and let his hand give her thigh a light squeeze before he concentrated on his food.

"Hey gorgeous, is that a new dress?" Bulma curiously raised her eyes and looked on as her mother blushed scarlet as Tien sat down beside her.

"Hi." Launch managed to squeak out and Bulma rolled her eyes. "My mom gave it to me yesterday."

Bulma almost felt bad for her dad, he tried really hard to gain Launch's attention but the girl was simply too shy sometimes. Bulma felt as Tien's eyes briefly glanced to the side to meet with hers, slight hesitation in his eyes. Bulma just nodded encouraging. Now at least Bulma knew that Tien hadn't been entirely sure Launch liked him back, but after explaining to him that the girl was just very shy, but still liked him, he had continued to try.

"Well it looks very good on you." Tien continued, slightly touching the strap of the light purple summer dress. "So what's that you girls are reading?"

18 slammed the folder closed as Tien reached for it. He frowned slightly at his blond friend, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Competition stuff." She grinned back at him over the table. "We just finished our song, how's yours going?"

Tien frowned as he pulled his hand back. "It's fine."

"Oh, you mean so fine that your lyrics doesn't match the music the least? That fine?" 18 said teasingly, her grin widening.

"18!"

"Goku!"

Both Chichi and Tien turned to their friends. 18 just kept on grinning, not even feeling guilty. Tien just rolled his eyes at Goku, knowing fully well he talked to his girlfriend about anything, and it wasn't as if they had told him not to say anything.

"You have trouble getting it together?" Bulma asked and looked over to her father.

Tien sighed and leaned back in the seat. "It's not that bad. It's just that the two things just don't work together, which isn't such a surprise since we are working on them separately."

"Why not change her lyrics then." Chichi asked, referring to Maron.

"The lyrics aren't that bad, they just don't fit with the music we wrote." Vegeta explained, shifting in his seat so he could cross his legs.

18 leaned forward. "How does it go then?"

"How it goes?" Vegeta asked and raised his brow. "I'm not going to sing to you if that's what you think."

"Oh come on, I know you can sing well." 18 teased him, ignoring the glare he sent her over the table. "Can't you at least hum it to me? Then we can show you ours later."

"Don't be so curious, 18." Tien said and kicked at her legs under the table. "You won't hear shit of it until we play it at the concert. And then you're going to realize how superior ours is that you're going to admit defeat and drop out of the contest."

"Yeah not happening, dude." 18 huffed, kicking back, and much harder. "Bulma's song is awesome!"

"Bulma's song?" Vegeta asked suddenly, a surprised expression on his face. He turned to the girl next to him. "You wrote their song?"

Bulma nodded up at him but it was 18 who answered him. "She did and like I said, it's awesome."

"Then perhaps you can help us with ours?" Tien suggested and turned to Bulma as well, he had the hugest smile on his lips. "We're going to meet up after football practice today-"

"No way, get your own songwriter, ours is taken." 18 said childishly and stuck her tongue out again. "Besides, it wouldn't be a competition if our songs were written by the same person, get a grip Tien."

Bulma just sighed and leaned back as 18 and Tien started arguing with each other again. Instead she joined Krillin and Chichi's conversation about the game next week. They guys had one more game at home this Friday before they were going over to Central City to play their next one against the Royal Kings. Central City didn't just have an exceptional high school football team, but an entire downtown of clubs that were open 24/7. It wasn't a surprise that many of the students took in at one of the hotels, staying there for the weekend. And that was exactly what they were planning for right now.

When she heard someone clear their throat, Bulma looked up and found Jacob Martin standing by their table. The blond boy was glancing down at Vegeta, who hadn't seemed to notice him. Bulma nudged Vegeta which made him look up at her, she nodded over to the boy who was obviously collecting himself to speak to the quarterback.

"Hi, Jacob." Bulma smiled up at her classmate, who nodded back at her with a shy smile.

Vegeta's brow raised as he glanced up at Jacob. "What do you want?" He asked shortly, ignoring the elbow Bulma shoved into his ribs.

"Umm Vegeta, yeah hi." Jacob said and pulled his hand through his short hair. "I was just wondering if you still needed my help, you didn't show up to the last two meetings."

Rudely Vegeta turned from him. "Nah, I'm fine. I have someone else now."

As Jacob nodded and left the table, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's shoulder. "You're fine with that, right? You said I could pick a date and you'd be mine."

Bulma almost shrugged him off, but then changed her mind. "Not if you're going to be so rude to people. Jacob is a nice guy, he was only trying to help you out."

"He'll get over it." Vegeta said waving it away. As he leaned down closer to her, his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "So you'll... help me?"

"Depends, are you going to ask me nicely?" Bulma asked, eyeing him with humor.

Vegeta grumbled but leaned even closer, his lips against her ear. "Is there a chance I might have you over at my house this week? I require some assistance with my studies, Bulma." He whispered, gently blowing warm air against the shell of her ear. "Please."

Bulma giggled at the over-the-top seductive tone Vegeta used and reached up and let her hand slide over his upper arm. "Well, since you asked."

**oOo**

* * *

The weather outside was once again in a real bad mood. The rain was heavy and thunder rolled over the sky in distance. Heavy drops fell against the car, almost drowning out the music playing on the radio. Bulma glanced out the window but could barely see the houses they passed, which might have been one of the reasons she had no idea of where they were at the moment.

As 18 moments later pulled up on a driveway, the other three girls glanced out the windshield and up at the unfamiliar house.

"What are we doing at Goku's house?" Chichi asked confused and turned to 18 who opened the door.

They looked at each other as the blond girl ran over to the porch. Chichi shook her head before she quickly opened her door and ran after her friend. As Bulma and Launch ran up the stairs 18 had bent down and retrieved the spare key from underneath the math. She grinned and held it up as a prize.

"So why are we here?" Launch asked, pulling her sweater closer.

"Yeah, I would also like to know that." Chichi said narrowing her eyes, not liking the smirk on 18's lips.

18 walked over to the door. "I want to know what the boys are working on, I know they keep all their stuff here so I'm going to see if I can find their lyrics."

"What?" Launch gasped in surprise. "That's breaking in. We can't do that, 18!"

18 just rolled her eyes and eased the key in to the lock. "It's not breaking in when it's your friend's house."

The door went unlocked and 18 clasped the handle to open the door. Before she had time to press the handle down, the door opened and Raditz almost crashed into 18 as he came outside.

He blinked in surprise. "Well hello there ladies, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, well Chichi forgot something here, we were just dropping by to get it before we go to the mall."

18's eyes had widened and she stared up at the tall boy. Although, the extensive lie hadn't been needed cause Raditz just shrugged indifferently, not seeing anything weird with the girls coming by without his brother.

"Okay. I'm going over to Delia's though, so just remember to lock the door after yourselves when you're done." He said before jogging over to his Impala that was parked out on the street.

"Okay, seriously 18, that was not okay. And we're leaving now." Chichi scolded her friend.

As 18 didn't listen and walked in through the open door, Bulma could see Chichi's fists tightening up in irritation.

"Come on, Chi. No one is here. And the boys have practice for yet another hour." 18 said and dropped her jacket on the floor and kicked her shoes off. "But sure, if you want to stay out in this weather I'm fine with that. But aren't you guys at least a little curious?"

18 grinned back at them before she made it over to the door that lead down to the basement. As the blond girl ran down the stairs, the three remaining ones stood out on the porch glancing at each other. Bulma agreed, she was very curious about the boys' song. Although, she was pretty sure that if she asked nicely Vegeta could show it to her.

"To hell with it." Chichi said and walked inside, stepping out of her shoes. "Come on, we'll help her look. The faster we are out of here, the better."

Bulma and Launch nodded and walked in to Goku's house, closing the door behind them. As Bulma walked down the stairs to the basement she realized it wasn't just a basement, but someone's room as well. With a thought on the instruments it was most likely Goku's bedroom. 18 was sitting by the drum set, tapping her fingers against one of the mounted toms. She had a satisfied smile on her lips as she searched through the stack of papers on the tripod in front of the keyboard.

Chichi was sitting on the bed an annoyed expression on her face. Bulma walked over and sat down next to her. Launch on the other hand had stopped at the middle of the stairs and refused to come down.

"This is not a good idea you guys." Launch said insecurely with her arms crossed.

Chichi just huffed and leaned her elbows on top of her raised knees. "We know that. Just let her have her little fun and then we can go."

"Oh my god, here it is." 18 brightened and held up a piece of paper. "Lyrics for Spring Competition. 'I Want Your Body'."

18 started reading through the papers, mumbling under her breath. As she seconds later burst out laughing the other girls looked up.

"Is Maron for real? It's so dirty." 18 exclaimed humored. "I can't believe the guys would even agree to this."

Standing up 18 walked over to the keyboard. Reaching down for the keys she started playing the intro to the song. First time she got it wrong, concentrating 18 restarted and played the beginning again. As she got the rhythm in she cleared her throat before adding the lyrics.

Bulma froze where she sat. It couldn't be, it was impossible. Gaping she listened as 18 continued to sing the familiar song, snorting in between certain lines because of the crude lyrics. The lyrics were partly wrong as well as the notes, but in total it was fully recognizable.

Before finishing it, 18 started laughing again. "Seriously, it's so dirty. I can't even sing without laughing my ass off."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bulma suddenly whispered.

Amused 18 glanced over to her. "I agree. I bet it's Vegeta she's writing about, _yeah touch me baby_."

Bulma shook her head and got up from the bed. Walking over to the keyboard she motioned for 18 to move over. "Let me."

After some light persuasion Bulma got the other two girls to agree to join in as well. Chichi plugged in the guitar and Launch sat down beside Bulma, glancing down at the lyrics. Bulma was mumbling to herself, going over the song in her head. Reaching out for a pen she erased some of the notes scribbling down more suitable ones.

"Okay, so just try and follow me, I'm going to change some of the lyrics and notes, alright." Bulma informed them, placing the lyrics infront of her.

Letting her hands slide over the keys, Bulma started humming the tune. Her experienced fingers followed the tone of her voice, finding the new accords. The girls did their best to follow her and as they could play the first part to Bulmas satisfaction she removed her hands and let her mother take over.

Bulma glanced down on the paper and as the girls began playing again, Bulma gave a voice to the lyrics. "_Full moon in the city and the night was young, I was hungry for love, I was hungry for fun. I was hunting you down, and I was the bait. When I saw you there, I didn't need to hesitate._"

She started grinning as she moaned along with the lyrics. "_Oh, oh, I was begging for you. This is the night, this is the night. This is the time, we've got to get it right. Touch me, touch me. I want to feel your body. Your heartbeat next to mine._"

Bulma's cheeks were slightly tinted as she paused. Not because of the lyrics, but from excitement. She had close to given up on trying to figure what this song was doing in her uncle's basement, and why it were so many mistakes. In the end it had been easier not to look at the lyrics and try to sing from her mind instead. The girls had gladly followed her, changing the accords as she did. Somehow hearing the familiar song, singing it, made Bulma all warm and fuzzy, especially since it reminded her of all the times she sung crazy old songs together with Abby and Tina.

"That was like ten fucking times better, how the hell did you do that?" Launch asked exited and pushed lightly at Bulma with her shoulder.

Grinning Bulma just shook her head lightly. "What can I say, I'm a natural."

"Damn, the boys can't find out about this, you just made a song out of scraps, this could mean competition." 18 said seriously, eyeing Bulma.

"It's just for fun, they wont find out." Bulma chuckled and stood up. "Okay, let's do the entire song again."

She twirled around one the floor, moving her body to the rhythm music. Soon it became more of a joke as Bulma strutted around sliding her hands over her own body, and they tried to keep from laughing as it fucked up the song. But in the end non of them actually cared that they were fucking it up, especially since they had fun doing so.

As slow clapping filled the room Bulma's body froze to ice and the music died out. Slowly turning around, Bulma's eyes widened as she saw that all the guys were standing watching them from the stairs. They were grinning down at the girls, besides Vegeta who had his usual smirk on his lips, but they were all clapping their hands together.

A small squeak was heard from Launch as Tien descended the stairs. "And what do we have here? Burglars or just girls who are too curious for their own good?"

All girls including 18 were blushing furiously as the rest of the guys came down the stairs. Bulma bowed her head and backed up so she was standing between Chichi and Launch. What were the guys even doing back, she wondered, they were supposed to be at practice right now. But with a thought that their hairs were drenched probably meant that they had been sent home early because of the weather.

Tien walked up to 18. "You really couldn't keep your big nose out, could you?" He said delighted.

18 squirmed uncomfortable. "It's not that big." She mumbled.

"We're really sorry, we didn't mean to..." Launch trailed off and her blush deepened.

Goku chuckled as he walked up to them. "Well I guess if you played your song for us some other time, then we could forgive you."

The girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Well off you go, we have to practice." He continued as the guys stepped out of the way, creating a small path to the stairs.

Launch still had her head bowed as she walked over to the stairs and ran upstairs as fast as her small feet could carry her. 18 went proudly after her, her head held high as she passed her friends. Bulma and Chichi also walked over to the stairs, and Goku leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Bye babe, don't be afraid to drop by anytime you want." Goku grinned after her as Chichi took two steps at a time to get up the stairs.

Bulma followed her aunt but to her surprise Tien suddenly blocked the path. Her brows furrowed and she tried to pass him.

"No, no. Where do you think you're going Bulma? You're staying here with us." He said amused and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma blinked up at him and turned and glanced at the guys standing around her. Both Chichi and 18 stopped on their way up and looked down at their trapped friend.

"What are you guys playing at now, let her up." Chichi said, going down one step.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her, feed her everyday." Goku smiled and wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder.

"Goku!"

Goku tilted his head to the side. "Gee, sorry Chichi, but weren't you two just leaving?"

Chichi was about to say something, but the humiliation of being caught red handed came back to her and she blushed again, deciding to keep her mouth shut. The two girls on the stairs exchanged a glance before offering Bulma an apologetic smile, then they both ran upstairs.

Traitors, Bulma thought and felt uncomfortable as the guys kept their eyes on her.

"So Bulma, can I offer you anything to drink?" Goku asked as he went and leaned down by his mini refrigerator, taking out a couple of cans of soda.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks. Can I go now?"

"No." Vegeta growled from behind and pulled her down on the bed with him.

Bulma yelped as she fell down on the bed beside him. Brushing her hair out of her face she glared up at Vegeta. What the heck were they doing? Vegeta just smiled down at her and accepted the can of soda Krillin threw him. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as they guys kept looking expectantly at her.

"And why can't I leave then? The other's could." Bulma asked defiantly, pressing her lips together in a thin line. This was not her fault, and she would not take the entire blame.

Tien handed her the lyrics which she had doodled on earlier. "Well besides catching you girls snooping around in our stuff, we couldn't help but noticing how good you made the song sound. Better than we have made it sound in several weeks."

Bulma glanced back up at him. "What do you mean?"

Beside her Vegeta snorted. "You can make up for breaking in by fixing the damned song for us, get it woman?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"You.. you want my help with the song?" Bulma asked almost in disbelief.

They all nodded their heads and Bulma sighed in relief, oh so that's what they wanted.

"18 said you were a songwriter, and based on what we just heard, I'd say you qualify for the job." Krillin smiled happily back at her.

"Well I guess, okay I'll help you." Bulma said and stood up from the bed, handing back the lyrics to Tien. "So did Maron come up with this all by herself?"

"She did." Vegeta said huskily in her ear, letting his hand slide over her back as he passed her. "Although, I like your version better, especially that moaning part."

Bulma rolled her eyes at his back. "So isn't Maron going to be pissed if she knows that I changed it?" She asked them seriously.

The guys who had taken their place by their respective instrument just glanced up at her. Then they shrugged indifferently.

"Well it's up to you guys. So how do you want to do this?" She asked and sat down on a chair infront of them.

The used the greater part of that afternoon to practice. Bulma had never heard them play before, but just like the girls, the boys had talent and were actually pretty skilled with their instruments. Goku was keeping the beat up with he drums while Tien added the bakground sound with the keyboard. Krillin and Vegeta were both playing the guitar, and Bulma tried not to fangirl. What was it with handsome men and guitar that made you want to take your clothes off? Just like 18, Tien wanted to work the song into perfection, and towards the end, Bulma was starting to feel satisfied with the song. Now it sounded like it should, like it did during the times she had listened to it together with Abby and Tina.

Around dinner time they decided to finish up for the day and then also released Bulma from her work. Although she couldn't really call it work since she had actually had quite fun spending the day together with the guys. As it was still raining outside Vegeta offered to take her home, which Bulma gladly accepted. She was just putting on her shoes, ready to go out when Tien came out from the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma." He called after her. "Can I just have a quick talk with you?"

"Umm, sure. What's up?" She asked taking a step back into the hall.

"In private." Tien said and glanced over her shoulder to Vegeta.

Bulma looked back at Vegeta who just shrugged. "I'll wait in the car. Just hurry."

As she turned back to Tien, he nervously rubbed his hand over his scalp. Bulma cocked her eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

"I need your help with something." He said rather bothered, a small tint appearing on his cheeks as he rubbed his arm in slight embarrassment. "Can you.. like.. help pair me up with Launch?"

Bulma beamed up at him. "You mean it? You really want me to?"

Tien nodded his head and Bulma squealed jumping up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I'll help you, silly. I've been waiting for you to ask her out since I first met you guys."

Tien stared shocked at her. "Ask her out? Launch is so shy that she can barely look at me, that means she would freak out if I asked her out on a date. I can't take a no from her."

"She wouldn't say no. Besides we could all go do something together, you could just use that as an excuse to ask her out." Bulma suggested happily. She wanted nothing else but to see her parents dating again. "How about we go to the club together, like Friday after the game or something?"

Tien grimaced. "I don't know. She usually forgets about me when she starts drinking."

"Okay, I'll just ask the bartender to serve her alcohol free drinks then." Bulma suggested with a grin. "I'll talk to Vegeta about it. So promise me you'll ask her by Friday?"

Tien shifted a little uncomfortable but then he nodded. "Okay, I'll text her tonight. But... I mean.. you're sure she won't say no, right?"

"I am, trust me. She really likes you too, Tien." Bulma began and frowned as Vegeta started honking for her. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then. And I promise I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, Bulma." Tien said giving her a quick hug before she stepped out on the porch. "And thanks for today as well, we would never have made it without you."

"Don't mention it, it was nice hanging out with you guys for a change." Bulma winked back at him as she turned and descended the stairs. As the door closed behind her Bulma ran through the rain, over to where Vegeta was waiting in his blue Ford.

**oOo**

* * *

As Bulma came out from the bathroom she crossed the dance floor of the dimly lit club and tried to make her way over to their booth. She spotted Launch and Chichi over by the table she had left them at, but it seemed the rest of their friends had gone either over to the bar or outside. They had just arrived to the club after watching the guys' game, which they unfortunately had lost, but it didn't stop them from partying.

"Quit it will you, of course he likes you. Just go over and talk to him."

Bulma sat down as Chichi tried to persuade her friend into something. She hoped that her aunt had picked up on the fact that Bulma had tried to make her mother talk to Tien the entire week. Launch just frowned and leaned further back in her seat.

"I don't even see why Tien would like me, we've been friends for years, there's nothing between us, Chichi." Launch muttered and glanced over to the bar.

Bulma leaned over the table. "Of course he likes you. He asked you here didn't he? And he totally gave you his shirt after the game."

Launch glanced back at her. "Yeah, but everyone else was going as well. And he only gave me his shirt since Vegeta and Goku gave theirs to you guys."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Okay sure, but Tien didn't offer me a ride back and forth to school, he didn't pay for my lunch and definitely didn't offer to carry my books back and forth to my classes the entire week." Bulma said with slight humor in her voice as she eyed her mother's uncertainty, trying to ease her mood. "Why can't you see he wants more than just being friends?"

"He's a very nice guy. We're just friends." Launch blushed and shook her head, most likely in disbelief.

Bulma found herself repeating the action, shaking her head at how stubborn her mother was. "Seriously you're impossible. And fine, I promised I wouldn't say anything, but this calls for the heavy artillery. Don't freak out, but Tien asked me to help him get together with you."

"What?" Launch gaped bewildered at Bulma, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. "Are you serious, why would he?"

"Umm I don't know, cause he likes you?" Bulma said slightly sarcastically. Then she leaned back in her seat to eye her mother. "I've worked my ass off this week to make you see it."

Launch blinked and glanced down at a spot on the table. "He really does like me?" She said softly, mostly to herself.

"Yeees!" Bulma and Chichi said together.

"Oh.."

Launch was still big eyed as their friends returned to the table with the drinks they had ordered. As Tien sat down next to her she glanced up at him with a new kind of emotion lit in her soft green eyes.

"Here you go." Tien offered and held out a glass for her, a sweet smile on his lips.

Launch reached up and took the glass from him, and Bulma saw how she intentionally let her fingers brush against his. Her father blinked in surprise from the intimate contact.

"Thank you, Tien." Launch smiled up at him. And for the first time Launch casually sipped on her drink instead of sweeping it as she usually did.

"Woman."

Bulma leaned back as Vegeta grunted beside her. His arm stroke against her cheek and as she glanced up at him he handed her a glass of water. But as Bulma tasted it she rolled her eyes.

"Awfully strong water they have here, Vegeta." Bulma muttered back up at him.

Rolling his eyes Vegeta gave her the other glass instead. "Stupid woman, drinking water at bar." He muttered back at her as he sat down next to her.

Krillin raised his glass at Bulma from the other side of the table. "I'm with you on that one, Bulma. I've got work tomorrow."

Beside him, 18 took her lips off her glass and glanced down at her friend with a lewd smirk. "You've got a job? As what, the cue ball at the pool club?"

"No." Krillin said dryly as he looked back at the blond. "As a matter of fact I got a job at the World Trade Real Estate agency."

18 gaped at him in complete surprise. "No shit, that's good. I mean it's not JJ Enterprise but still good. How much do you make a month?"

"Well it's just a part time job, but something around 40 zeni." Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

18 beamed back at Krillin and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Then I know who's buying me drinks tonight."

Bulma just rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Vegeta. "Don't you think those two would make a great couple?"

"Fuck do I know." Vegeta shrugged, not even sparing them a glance.

Bulma pursed her lips but decided to ignore it. "So do you want to dance?" She asked him as she briefly eyed the couples on the dance floor.

As Vegeta turned to her he cocked an eyebrow, the look on his face was not amused. Bulma sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair with a pout. Vegeta didn't say anything and Bulma was glad he didn't, cause she knew what the answer from his lips would be. She just couldn't help put feel pouty about it, especially as he had no problems grinding hips with that blond thing the last time she saw Vegeta on a dance floor. Why wouldn't he do that with her?

Chichi who quickly finished her drink stood up from the her seat, beaming. Quite gracefully she slid over Goku's lap and then she slammed her hands down on the table.

"Now we dance girls, we have the entire floor to rule, no guys allowed." She grinned and winked at Bulma.

Both Launch and Bulma were quite fast to join in. Bulma mostly so she wouldn't have to think of the little blond rubbing her pert ass against Vegeta, and with a glance over to Launch she noticed that her mother had become quite exited, even without the help of alcohol.

"Yeah let's." Launch shouted with glee, and somehow Bulma started to see a slight side of her mother in the young bluenette.

Chichi dragged them a little further from the table, but 18 called for them to wait until she finished her drink. The three girls watched as the blond downed her drink, and without much care 18 crawled over both Krillin and Vegeta to join her friends.

Bulma was smiling at the curses the two boys sent after 18 when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. As she in surprise spun around to see who was calling for her attention, Bulma found a teenaged boy with soft brown eyes standing behind her, slowly lowering his hand.

"I was just on my way to the dance floor when I spotted you." He explained, his eyes wandering her face before he smiled at her. "Do you want to join me?"

Bulma's eyes dropped down to the hand he was holding out to her. When her eyes returned to him she studied his lean features, the way his blond and unruly hair protested as he drove his hand through it and how he slightly bit into his lower lip, probably hoping not to be turned down. Bulma mused, he wasn't that handsome, but his eyes held a certain gleam to them, he was cute at most. But he wasn't the one she wanted to dance with.

Without thinking Bulma let her eyes wander back to their table to gauge Vegeta's reaction, if he even bothered that someone was asking her to dance when he didn't want to. Bulma instantly knew what he though about it, and it wasn't good things as he was already up on his feet, coming their way with a not so satisfied look on his face.

"Woman." Vegeta said shortly, offering his hand for her to take.

As she didn't, Vegeta let his fingers curl around Bulma's wrist, pulling slightly at it with intention of bringing her over to their booth again. Bulma frowned, she didn't want to sit still an entire night just because Vegeta didn't like to dance. Well at least not with her. If Vegeta could dance with hot little blonds, that meant Bulma could do so as well. Besides, they weren't exclusive.

The blond next to her held up his hands. "I'm sorry, didn't know you were already seeing someone."

As he turned to leave Bulma pulled her wrist free from Vegeta's grasp and took a step closer to the blond. Turning her eyes up to meet with his sweet muddy brown ones, Bulma smiled.

"I'm not seeing someone. This is just my friend, who's a tad bit overprotecting." She said sweetly before she turned and frowned over to Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. And Bulma could see that dark and by now familiar glint in his eyes, anger, possessiveness. As Bulma's hand found it's way to the other guy's arm, Vegeta's eyes shifted so he now was glowering warningly at the guy next to her. Bulma pushed slightly at the blond guy, motioning for the dance floor before she turned towards Vegeta, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"You don't want to dace with me anyway, Vegeta. So let me have some fun." Bulma hissed back at him, probably more irritated with Vegeta than she had realized.

As they joined the crowd Bulma couldn't help but feel a little sting of regret. She wanted to dance, but not with this guy. Knowing this wasn't the best way to handle a guy with trust issues, but definitely a possessive one, Bulma kept the dance rather tame. Moving her body to the music she made sure that there was some distance between her and the guy. She was fully aware that the spot they were in right now could be perfectly seen from the table where Vegeta now was seated, glowering at them. But that's exactly what Bulma wanted, for him to see that she was just trying to have fun without breaking her promise to him. No she wasn't pursuing anyone else, or even trying to get back at Vegeta in any way, she just wanted to have fun and not think about the shit in her life. And that's the reason Bulma with a smile at her dance partner, brought his hands off her hips as he sought for a little more intimacy. He seemed fine with her boundaries and just kept himself close without touching her.

"May I cut in?"

Hearing the familiar voice by her side Bulma almost wondered if it was her he was talking to. But as she glanced up she found Goku standing there, looking expectantly at them. With a quick glance up at the blond guy Bulma was assured that it was okay, he was probably out looking for someone a little more willing to feel his touch anyway.

Goku stepped closer and Bulma didn't really think of it as his hands grasped around her hips. She was still wondering why he had asked her to dance, and where he was housing his girlfriend, but deciding it really didn't matter Bulma swayed her hips to the beat starting to enjoy herself again.

Goku then bent his head down, close to her cheek. "Just be glad you removed that guy's hands from your hips, or else he would have left this place with a fractured nose."

Bulma cocked her head as she stared suspiciously up at her dark haired uncle. "What are you talking about, Goku?"

He spun her around before he brought her closer again. "You really seem to know how to push his buttons, Vegeta was about to go through the roof."

An amused laughter escaped from Bulma's lips. And as Goku spun her around again she glanced over to the booth were Vegeta was sitting, his eyes still on the dance floor. Besides the watchful stare he didn't look any different than usual, and the dark glint in his eyes was gone.

"I don't think he enjoys seeing you with other guys, how innocent it may be." Goku murmured by her ear, barely loud enough for her to hear over the beating music.

Bulma raised her brow in disbelief. "You're trying to say Vegeta is jealous? I'm sorry if I can't see it as clearly as you then, he looks perfectly fine to me." She said flatly as she wrapped her arm around Goku's torso.

"I have to admit it's the first time I've seen him behave in this way because of a girl." Goku said almost in wonder as he studied her face. "Vegeta has never been the jealous type."

"Do you mean he is now?" Bulma couldn't help laughing at the absurdity.

Goku really was a piece of work sometimes. Vegeta jealous, just because she was dancing with someone else, unfathomable. He didn't even like dancing in the first place, if he now wanted to dance with her so badly why didn't he say so then? But Bulma supposed Goku also wanted to believe that Vegeta could come out of his little shell and start caring for someone else but himself. But she knew it was never going to be that easy.

"Do you want to test it?" Goku asked cryptically.

Before Bulma had time to ask him what he meant, Goku had pulled her flush against his broad chest in a very intimate fashion. A heated blush spread over Bulma's cheeks as Goku lifted her slightly off the dance floor, his head close together with hers. He had her gaping with the close contact, but as she glanced up into his eyes Goku only smiled kindly and nodded in the direction over her shoulders.

As he turned them around Bulma could just barely peer over Goku's shoulder, what she saw took her by surprise. This time the couple didn't just receive a watchful stare, Vegeta's entire person had darkened again. He had stood up, his fist clenching at his sides and his dark eyes were slightly widened.

Bulma wanted to push away from Goku as she saw the emotions raging through the teenage boy, feelings like that shouldn't have been with someone his young age. As Goku turned them around again, her back to Vegeta, he carefully let her out of his embrace and went back to just dancing with her. Bulma released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"But then again, his usual relationships are mostly on his terms, he's the one calling all the shots." Goku's head cocked to the side as he regarded her, smiling reassuringly. "Vegeta really likes you Bulma, even if he might not even realize that himself. I know that he does. You might have a hard time believing me, but you're simply going to have to learn how to read his emotions from his actions instead of his words."

Bulma was still mesmerized, it seemed Goku wasn't so off after all. "Why are you telling me this?" She wondered.

"Because I like you, and so does Vegeta. And I know that, because for him to pursue a girl like he has done with you, it's never happened before." Goku smiled knowingly. "Honestly, I can't tell if Vegeta even knows how much you mean to him. So therefore I'm asking you Bulma, please don't be the one to break his heart this time."

"I really care for him, Goku. I swear I do. It's just sometimes.." Bulma sighed and leaned her forehead against Goku's shoulder. "Sometimes I just don't understand what it is Vegeta really wants from me."

Or what it is I want from him, Bulma added to herself.

Goku had a comforting look in his eyes. "I know, he's not the easiest one to figure out."

He was damn right about that. Vegeta was an enigma. Saying one thing and meaning another. But what was it Goku had said? Learn to read his emotions from his actions instead of his words. Many things had come out of Vegeta's mouth from the day she met him, good and bad. But he had never done something mean to her. When she had interrupted him mid intercourse, Vegeta had stopped and not pushed her further, despite the fact that he was left without a release. Even though they hadn't been on speaking terms, Vegeta had been there for her when she had been frightened. If she only took his actions in to consideration, then it meant Vegeta cared for her.

A sudden smiled graced Bulma's lips, Vegeta cared for her. "I thought I had him figured out already. But now that you're saying it, there's so much I don't know about him."

"About who?" The sullen voice startled them both.

As Bulma lifted her head off of Goku's shoulder she found Vegeta standing beside them, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes squinting back at them. Bulma and Goku let go of each other and Goku raised his hand with a grin.

"Heya Vegeta." Goku said happily.

Maybe a little too happily perhaps, Bulma thought. Vegeta was eyeing Goku almost suspiciously, his mouth in a thin line. Goku just kept smiling innocently back at him which made Vegeta sigh, waving the tension away.

"Chi is looking for you." Vegeta explained, nodding his head towards the bar.

Goku nodded in understanding and as he passed Bulma he winked down at her. Shoulder to shoulder they watched him push through the crowd. Bulma shifted, she didn't know why, but she almost felt nervous. There was a slight tingle in her lower stomach. As Bulma felt Vegeta's eyes on her she shyly looked back up at him. Vegeta's eyes were searching hers and he must have seen the slight troubled look in them because his head cocked to the side.

"You okay?" He asked turning to her. As she nodded, Vegeta pushed his hands down in his pocket and a slight timid look came over his face. "So.. that dance?"

"Huh?" Bulma blinked, her mouth open wide. "Dance? You.. you want to dance with me?"

Apparently annoyed with her reaction, Vegeta grunted and pulled both his hands through his hair. "We'll hurry up and decide, I might change my mind."

His gestures brought a smile to her face. Vegeta's dark eyes were everywhere but on her, a slight frown marring his beautiful face. Bulma reached out for his hand, clutching it in her own.

"Well I don't think our agreement said anything about dancing."

As Vegeta glanced down at her a brief smile passed his lips. When Bulma returned it his grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her into an embrace. Instead of following the beating rhythm of the music Vegeta held her close, completely taking her by surprise. Bulma reached up letting her hands clasp together behind his neck, and she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread over her lips. It was nice dancing with Vegeta, being able to feel him so close to her body without hearing him complaining about it. Although, even for Bulma it was almost too tame for her liking, so she pushed lightly at him.

Askingly, Bulma raised her brow as Vegeta glanced down at her. "What, so no indecent R rated grinding for me?" She said pouting, her eyes full of amusement.

"Well it's either this or that, and I thought you'd like this better." Vegeta said with an exaggerated shrug, humoring her. Although his arms slid a little further down, resting on her lower back. "Besides, I told you I don't dance."

I know that Vegeta. But you also told me you don't do relationships or romantic stuff, Bulma thought. And look at you now. Bulma smiled brightly up at him and she could tell Vegeta wanted to roll his eyes at her in annoyance. But he didn't and for once Vegeta didn't seem to be bothered by their close proximity so Bulma took full advantage of it, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

To her delight Bulma caught site of her parents over Vegeta's shoulder, they were rocking it on the dance floor not far from her and Vegeta. Incredible this was finally happening. The delight soon turned into something else, something that almost caused Bulma to shudder. Vegeta might claim to not know how to dance, but the fact here was that neither of her parents knew how to dance. Oh damn, this was embarrassing, Bulma could feel the heated blush on her own cheeks. When Launch spotted her she beamed, even more so when she noticed who had his arms wrapped around her friend. Launch made a quick thumbs up before she turned her attention back to Tien.

Bulma sighed and relaxed. They might be embarrassing, but they were still her parents, and she loved them to death. It wasn't the first time the thought of her family made her heart tighten. She did in fact miss them all terrible, something she hadn't really thought possible. And what she wondered about the most was if they missed her as well. Where they worried for? Did they even realize she was gone? What if they were still searching for her since she never came home that night. Bulma cringed when she thought of how worried her parents had to be right now, even Trunks was probably worried about her. If there only was a way of telling them where she were.

"I know my dancing is awful, but do you have to look that dismayed? At least I'm not stepping on your toes, right?" Vegeta said in a gruff voice, now actually rolling his eyes at her.

Bulma couldn't help the smile that returned to her lips again. At least she wasn't completely alone, she still had this family with her.

**oOo**

* * *

Instead of just dropping her off like the last time he had driven her home, Vegeta got out of the car and followed her to the door. Bulma was absolutely sure that even though he had managed to drive straight, Vegeta had to be drop dead drunk if he would do something so nice like making sure she got safely inside.

"I had so much fun tonight, Vegeta. And you're not that much of a horrible dancer as you think." Bulma grinned up at him as she leaned back onto the door. "Will I see you this weekend?"

Vegeta had brought his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest at her comment. But now they eased up slightly. "Well the guys wanted to go check out the new arcade tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Bulma had meant seeing him for studying, but then again the arcade didn't sound like such a bad way of spending time with Vegeta. She nodded eagerly up at him.

"Sounds like a fun way to spend your Saturday on." Bulma said happily as she pushed away from the door. "Well it's late I better get inside."

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta as they now stood close to each other, and as she felt the heat from his body all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around his torso and steal some of his warmth. As their eyes searched for each other, it tugged a little at her, and Bulma tried not to bite her lip. It was such a strange feeling, wanting something so much that your heart clenched, yet knowing it could never be yours. Vegeta's lips were pressed into a thin line, and she wanted to soften them up with her own. His body was tense, but still, Vegeta wanted to kiss her just as much as Bulma wanted to feel his lips against hers, that much she could see. Athough, it seemed he was waiting for something.

Then he suddenly smiled down at her. And Bulma's heart skipped a beat.

"Goodnight then." Vegeta greeted her with a nod, and without touching her in any way, much to Bulma's disappointment, he started walking down the steps.

Bulma walked further out on the porch, watching him cross the lawn. "Night, Vegeta." She whispered after him.

As she turned towards the door Bulma had a silly smile on her lips again. She felt giddy. She had never felt this way since... her first kiss. Vegeta hadn't touched her, not even kissing her and still she felt like she was reliving her first crush all over again. If she had been inside, she would have jumped up and down. With a glance over her shoulder she decided that it was for the best if she actually went inside before she started squealing.

As Bulma opened the door a heavy blush covered her cheeks and she all but slammed the door closed in embarrassment. Without thinking much of it she turned around again.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta was just about to open the gate, but he turned around towards her. "Yes?" He called.

"Umm.. do you think I can crash at your place tonight?" Bulma shifted where she stood, and as he cocked his eyebrow at her. Bulma reached for the door handle. "I think my mom forgot she has me."

Bulma opened the door wider and the groans and moans could be heard all the way out to the front lawn where Vegeta was standing. At first he seemed confused but then Vegeta's usual smirk crept up on his lips for the first time tonight.

"Sure woman."

Bulma sighed and ran down the porch, eager to get away from the house. When she sank down in the seat of his car a thought hit her. Perfect, sleeping at Vegeta's place, it couldn't be so bad, right? Bulma glanced slightly up at Vegeta who was keeping his eyes out the windshield as he pulled out on the road again.

"Thanks Vegeta, I don't think I could have lived down listening to that all night." Bulma said with a slight shudder.

He spared her a humored glance. "You're welcome, but what makes you think it will be any different at my place?"

"Your mom has a boyfriend?" Bulma wondered and raised her brow.

Vegeta's brows furrowed and his lips set in a grim line. "No she doesn't."

And she's never ever going to have one either, Bulma could read from his sudden annoyed expression. Who would have guessed, Vegeta overprotective of his mom. Especially since she looked like a lady who could take care of herself. But Bulma guessed it had something to do with Vegeta's father.

Bulma suddenly also had a bothered look on her face as she understood what Vegeta had meant, even as a joke it wasn't funny the least.

"Don't even think of it, mister. I want my own bed to SLEEP in." Bulma muttered back at him.

Vegeta just shrugged casually. "Whatever you say, woman."

But Bulma could see the slight grin on Vegeta's lips as he kept his eyes on the road. Finally he's acting like himself again, she thought almost relieved as she sank back against the seat.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta's house lay in darkness and as he pulled her up the porch he turned to her and pressed his finger over his lips. Bulma nodded, knowing that his mother had her bedroom on the first floor. And she couldn't help but wonder how many girls had come home with Vegeta at this time of the night for a sleepover. None she hoped, but immediately knew it was wrong.

They kicked off their shoes and while Vegeta tossed his jacket on the floor, Bulma brought hers with her as they silently crept up the stairs. Vegeta still had his hand wrapped around her wrist, and Bulma tried to place her feet where she had seen him do it. As they entered the second room from the bathroom Bulma could finally breath normally again. Vegeta let go of her wrist and walked over to his drawers. Picking up the shirt Bulma had given back to him the weekend before, Vegeta tossed it over to her.

"Here, you can sleep in that. The bathroom is two doors down." Vegeta informed her as he started to shrug out of his own clothes.

As Bulma came back dressed only in his dark shirt, she saw that Vegeta had already crawled into his bed, his upper half naked. While studying the perfectly sculpted chest, Bulma couldn't help the thought that danced across her mind, knowing that last time he had slept naked, wondering if that was the case this time as well. A little selfconscious she tugged at the borrowed t-shirt and glanced down at the mattress, cover and pillows he had laid out on the floor.

"Am I supposed to sleep on the floor?" Bulma asked with a pout. "Whatever happened to letting your guest take the bed?"

"Well, nothing is keeping you from the bed." Vegeta said as he shifted slightly on his bed to lay on his side. He had a lewd smirk on his lips as he studied her. "But if you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, then you're sleeping on the floor."

"Some gentleman you are then." Bulma muttered as she slid under the covers of the mattress.

Vegeta reached out and turned off the light on his nightstand before he settled down in the bed. He mumbled a good night and not too long after there was light breathing coming from his end. It hadn't taken Bulma many minutes to fall a sleep after him, content as she was with sleeping in the same room as Vegeta again.

As Bulma woke the next morning she could see the sun trying to find a way into the room through the blinds covering the window. What little light actually did found it's way through was hitting her eyes directly. So Bulma blinked in annoyance, rubbing her eyes while a thought of where the hell she was went through her mind. Suddenly she couldn't help but feel watched. The slight movement of a shadow on the far wall made Bulma realize someone was watching her from the doorway.

Glancing over to the door Bulma found Mrs. Ouji standing in the opening glancing down at her. The dark haired woman had a pensive and rather surprised look on her beautiful face. Her onyx eyes were studying the girl on the floor. Bulma flushed bright, shit Vegeta's mom. She pulled her cover higher up, remembering she was still wearing this woman's son's clothes.

"Umm.. good morning Mrs. Ouji." Bulma stumbled over her words. A quick glance over to the bed confirmed Vegeta was still snoring.

The dark haired woman raised a brow. "Good morning to you too." she said curiously as she also glanced over to where her son slept soundly. When she returned her gaze to Bulma she nodded Vegeta's way. "When he wakes up, do you mind telling him that I've been called in for work, and that I'm dropping off Tarble... his little brother at my sister's place where he needs to be picked up at four this afternoon?"

Bulma blinked. "Yes, sure I can do that." She then assured, her lower lip between her teeth.

The woman took one last glance at her, before she shook her head slightly and backed out from the room closing the door behind her.

Bulma laid down again, feeling more than embarrassed over having Vegeta's mother discovering her sleeping in her son's room. At least they hadn't slept in the same bed, thank god for that. Bulma fidgeted a little nervously with her fingers, as she heard the door slam closed downstairs she tried to go back to sleep. But couldn't. Bulma rolled her head to the side and looked up at Vegeta's naked back, biting her lips she pushed her covers off and crawled up beside him.

"Hey, Vegeta." She whispered softly by his ear.

Bulma shook him by the shoulder as he didn't respond. Remembering he wasn't the most easiest to wake in the morning she turned him over on his back. Vegeta's face was serene and without the usual crease of his brows, his soft lips were slightly parted and his breathing was still deep. Not letting the opportunity slip out of her hands Bulma's fingers carefully laid against the soft skin of Vegeta's cheek and slowly she let them slide over his face in a caress. A smile graced Bulma's lips as she continued to caress him, knowing Vegeta wouldn't have liked it if he had been awake. Bulma leaned closer to him, her lips briefly touching the warm skin of his cheek. As Vegeta's eyes fluttered open she raised her head again and watched him as he awoke from his sleep.

At first he frowned up at her, his brows furrowing up once again, as if he was unable able to place her face. Then Vegeta's features eased up and he closed his eyes with a groan, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What time is it?" He asked hoarsely, stretching his arms over his head.

Bulma glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. "It's eight."

Vegeta froze and then glared up at her. "Why would you wake me up now for? Damn woman, I swear, you're not staying over again if you're going to wake me up at this hour."

Bulma just rolled her eyes at him. "Your mom came in. She wanted me to tell you she went to work."

"My mom was in here?" Vegeta growled and massaged his face again in irritation.

He had probably told the poor woman not to come in to his room when he had girls visiting. But for some reason his mom must have thought that he was sleeping alone. Perhaps the line of girls sleeping in here had been shorter than Bulma originally thought.

"Yeah, she wanted you to pick up your brother from her sister's place at four." Bulma explained.

"That's just great." Vegeta muttered, but then he turned and pulled the cover over his shoulders. "At least I get to sleep a couple of extra hours now that she isn't here to pester me about losing valuable hours of the day."

Bulma frowned down at him and grabbed his shoulder. "But I can't sleep, Vegeta."

Vegeta cracked an eye open looking suspiciously at her. "Have you even tried?"

Bulma blushed slightly. No she hadn't really tried, and thinking of it she was in fact rather tired, although she didn't know if she could fall asleep as long as she knew Vegeta was just a bed away, but still out of her reach.

As she didn't answer Vegeta surprised her by pulling her down beside him. "Try again." He said before closing his eyes, giving Bulma his back.

Bulma bit her lip, her eyes were fixed on his rising and falling chest as he tried to go back to sleep. She didn't know if it was appropriate to sleep in the same bed as him. Well, she had done far more inappropriate things in a bed with Vegeta, so sleeping couldn't be that bad. Grabbing a piece of his cover Bulma slid under it and into the heat. As she stretched her legs out along side Vegeta's, Bulma noted he had at least had the decency to wear a pair of underwear. Vegeta's body was warm and she shamelessly moved even closer, Vegeta grumbled a little so Bulma kept herself from wrapping her arms around him as she would have liked to. With his back to her, Vegeta didn't take notice of the fact that Bulma leaned in, her nose close to his neck as she inhaled his scent. It was warm and musky and so Vegeta, it was such a comforting scent.

**oOo**

* * *

The next time she woke, Bulma was alone in Vegeta's room. As she sat up she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. With a quick glance over to his bedside table she noted that it was just past noon. Glancing around she wondered where Vegeta could have wandered off to. He wasn't supposed to pick his brother up for another four hours and most likely he wouldn't have left her all alone without telling her where he went first. Or at least that was what Bulma hoped.

But as the door opened and Vegeta wandered inside with a loose towel around his hips Bulma realized he hadn't been further away than the bathroom. She couldn't help but bite her lip and let her blue eyes wander indiscreetly up and down the skin that was left damp and exposed to her eyes after his shower. Vegeta must have seen her awake as he walked in to his room, but he didn't make any attempts to cover himself up, instead he flaunted his perfect body in front of her.

Bulma wanted to groan loudly as the slight tingle in her lower abdomen caused her to flex her thighs under the cover. All his insane work out did form him a wonderfully good looking body. She was almost drooling as he pulled on a pair of white cotton underwear and dropped his towel unceremoniously to the floor. Bulma almost pouted from the fact that she had been cheated out of catching a glimpse of his more private parts, or even his behind that was now covered by white cotton. She should have pretended to still be asleep when he came in, then perhaps she would have gotten an extended show from Vegeta.

Sighing she threw the cover off and sat on the edge of the bed about the same time as Vegeta pulled on his jeans, buckling his belt.

"So we still got a couple of hours until we have to go pick the others up. Feel like doing something before that?" Vegeta wondered as he turned, a smug look in his eyes as he threw on a t-shirt, covering his well sculpted torso from her appreciating eyes.

Bulma rocked back and supported herself on her elbows. "I'm glad you asked, Vegeta." She said flirtatious, licking her lips provocative. "I can think of something great to do."

Vegeta paused, his lips slightly parting. "Enlighten me." He smirked, quickly catching on to Bulma's new mood.

Bulma had a devilish grin on her lips. Was he really serious, she wondered as she caught Vegeta letting his eyes slid over her naked legs. Vegeta really thought his effect on her was that big? Well it was going to take her a little more than just a glimpse of his naked booty for her to lose her mind and actually boink him.

Bulma shook her head. "No sorry, Bud. I don't think you'll like it." Bulma said and motioned over to his desk.

Vegeta squinted his eyes as he glanced over to the almost empty desk, besides three large books, one of them bright red. As he turned back to her he had a frown on his face, and a very disappointed one to boot.

"Seriously, woman? Studying on a Saturday? That's the best you can come up with?" Vegeta said surly.

Bulma just shrugged, offering him a slight smile. "You're the one who asked what I thought we should do. Besides it's not like you have time during the week with all your insane training."

Vegeta turned his back to her once again. "I don't feel like it." He said in annoyance and slipped his socks on.

"I bet you never feel like it. And that's why you fail all of your tests." Bulma snorted back at him.

Vegeta gave her a warning glare which Bulma ignored as she got up from the bed and rudely went through his pants drawers for some sweatpants. Vegeta just raised his brow at her straightforwardness but let her pick out a pair of his pants without saying anything about it. The grey pants were a couple of sizes too big for her so Bulma tied them tightly around her hips to keep them from falling down. As she glanced back at Vegeta he was eyeing her up and down with an unreadable expression on his face. Bulma was all dressed up in his clothes now, and she was probably as far away from hot as any girl could ever be, but when it came to hanging around Vegeta, Bulma didn't really feel bothered about it.

As she reached up and tied her hair up in a messy bun, Bulma walked over and stood before Vegeta. With a grin she poked his chest.

"Come on, lazyass. You've got four hours until you need to pick up your brother. Let's do something productive for once, alright?" She said tilting her head to the side.

Vegeta huffed. "I know something that is fun **and** productive at the same time, and it's not homework."

"You've got a nice ass Vegeta, but it doesn't mean we're going to fuck." Bulma pursed her lips, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.

"You're boring." Vegeta accused her, his eyes narrowing as he leaned closer to her face.

"And you're childish." Bulma retorted and refused to back down as he continued to stare into her eyes. "So, homework?"

"Fine." Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms as he straightened up again.

Somehow helping Vegeta was like helping a five year old to learn how to read. At first he was acting as if it was her fault that he had to study and learn. He was pouting, his arms crossed over his, all but boyish looking, chest. Bulma was trying to take it slow, but it was hard to explain something she found so easy to someone who had no clue whatsoever of what she was speaking of. After a while they switched from math to biology since the table down in the kitchen was about to be nuked from their heated arguments. It seemed math was something they were going to have to work on, both of them. As hard as it was for someone like Bulma, she decided not to pressure him or annoy him when he didn't understand, instead she let him set the pace. But it paid off greatly as Vegeta started to ease up and ask her questions, showing her that he indeed was pretty smart when he wanted to.

Around two in the afternoon they both looked up from the books on the table as they heard someone open the front door. The voice of his mother filled the hallway outside the kitchen as she came inside. She was talking to someone, most likely her other son with a thought on the gently, almost child-like tone she was using.

"Veegeeeta!" His mother suddenly shouted loudly. "Are you still asleep? Come down and help me with the groceries, now!"

Vegeta groaned beside her and got up from his seat. "I'm in the kitchen, mom." He said and went out into the hall.

Bulma remained by the table and once again felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Vegeta's mother seeing her sleep up in his room.  
When Vegeta came back into the kitchen he was carrying two heavy bags, full of groceries and placed them on the bench by the refrigerator. After him his mother came, a brown bag under her arm and her other son clasping her free hand as he toddled beside her.

"I got off a little earlier than I expected.. Oh hello there." The dark haired woman straightened up as she saw Bulma sitting by the kitchen table.

Bulma could feel her blush deepen. "Hi, Mrs. Ouji." She said with a smile.

Vegeta's mother stood blinking down at the books that were spread over the table. Then she shifted her eyes over to Vegeta who was still putting the groceries into the fridge.

"You're doing homework? On a Saturday?" She asked in disbelief, as Vegeta made a bothered sound she turned to Bulma instead. "I never would have thought. And I suppose this young lady is to thank for that. I don't think we really got the chance to introduce ourselves this morning."

Bulma stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Bulma, a friend of Vegeta's. It's nice meeting you again, Mrs. Ouji."

"Please, Bulma, do call me Tindora." The dark haired woman replied with a bright smile and took Bulma's hand. "I do have to say I've never had any guests needing to sleep on the floor while they stay over. Vegeta really can lack manners sometimes."

Vegeta grumbled as he sat down by the table again. "Mother, don't you have anything else to do?"

Tindora ignored her son and was still smiling brightly at Bulma. "So will you be staying over for dinner, Bulma?"

"I'd love to stay, but I think I better get home before my mom starts to get worried." Bulma smiled back and closed the book they had been reading from earlier. She glanced over to Vegeta. "Well, I'll just run up and get my stuff."

As Bulma ran upstairs, Vegeta continued to pack up the books they had been using. All while keeping his back to his mother. Tindora was leaning against the bench with crossed arms. Her grin was big as she glanced over to her son. Vegeta just continued to ignore her, dumping the books on the counter.

"Now that one is a keeper, you doing homework on a Saturday." Tindora chuckled and shook her head in delight. "Is she your girlfriend, Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned with a slight tint on his cheeks. "Shut up, mom. Non of your business."

"Watch your language, boy." Tindora warned her son with a stern look. But then she couldn't help but smirk. "You never let me meet any of your girls, Vegeta. Beside Maron the only ones you've brought over are those three girls you've been friends with forever. This one's very pretty, and smart too it seems. You should ask her over for dinner sometimes."

"Okay I will." Vegeta said bothered as he heard Bulma coming down the stairs.

Once again dressed in her own clothes Bulma poked her head into the kitchen. "See you later Vegeta, call me before you come pick me up. Oh, and nice meeting you Mrs. Ouji.. umm Tindora."

As the door slammed Tindora started chuckling. "Yep, definitely a keeper. And it seems I don't even have to remind you guys to be safe."

Vegeta flushed crimson. "Mom, seriously, don't." He shouted as he stalked out from the kitchen.

The smirk on the dark haired woman's lips faded. "Oh honey, you should see our son, all grown up." She mused and picked up her younger son from the floor.

Tarble smiled up at his mother and handed her his toy. "Mama, here."

"I love you, kiddo." Tindora smiled as she pressed her nose against her son's head, inhaling the sweet baby scent. "Both of you."

**oOo**

* * *

_Well that was this chapter. I'm still not a hundred percent sure about it. You know when you have a draft that seems good and then when you write it gets like a hundred times longer. And like I said, I've suffered from the 'I think my story is slightly boring at the moment', but I recieved a lot of lovely reviews that kept me going. And I hope you like Vegeta's mom, I personally dig that lady (in this story at least) I tried to come up with a name for her and tried to find a vegetable on V, but then thought that it would be boring having three V's in the family so I looked up something on T instead. And I know that the saiyan names are puns on vegetables, but I fell for the name Tindora (which is an indian cucumber) so I decided not to change it :)_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Sammy12345:** _I hope this is sooner than later :) I'm so glad to hear you like the plot line, I did fear it was becoming a little too boring for you guys._

**Kirsten:**_ I love you too, dear reviewer :) This is really the kind of reviews that makes me want to work hard to get you guys quick updates. And I may be writing this, but I'm the one that's glad you guys are reading it, so thank you!_

**Ashley:** _Thank kami, it being too mushy is what I've been most afraid of when writing these last chapters (one of the reasons Im not a hundred percent satisfied with these chapters). I really don't want to make Vegeta something he is not, even though he is a human teenager at the moment. And hehe, yeah he is kinda romantic, but there are few gus who would admit to that. And I love you for being so spot on, in this chapter I wrote that Vegeta shows Bulma that he cares by his actions instead of with words, I grinned like an idiot when I read your review. I've been afraid I've been putting them throught too much turmoil for you guys to enjoy the story, but hopefully you guys won't feel like cutting my head off after reading this chapter :)_


	25. More Than Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's Characters

_Recently I've been playing around with writing from Vegeta's point of view. I don't know, even though I almost always write from Bulma's point of view, sometimes it just feels better to write it from Vegeta's (and these moments just come to me randomly, and it seems this chapter had more than others). But then that gives you guys a chance to see things from how Vegeta sees them as well. I'm making it my goal to be able to write a story where I can write both B & V's thoughts throughout the entire thing, and at the same time. And I suppose I should warn you though that in this chapter we are dealing with things not suitable for kids, but since it's rated M and you've read this far it's hopefully not going to scare you off._

**oOo**

* * *

Tien waved over to Goku and Krillin as they came walking down the parking lot. He pushed away from the car that he had been leaning against as he had waited for his friends. Goku had a smile on his face as he patted Tien on the shoulder.

"Hey, man." Goku greeted. "How was the day with Launch yesterday?"

Tien grinned back. Better than expected. "It was great, that girl sure knows how to have fun."

"Any nice details you can include us on?" Krillin wondered with a wicked grin on his lips. "More than friend now?"

"Unfortunately, not that far." Tien said with a disappointed sigh.

"Well you'll get a new shot at it this Friday. The girls talked about staying, and I have to say I'm up for it as well." Krillin said referring to the game in Capital City this Friday and the celebration that would hopefully come after.

"I've heard that almost all hotels are overbooked, we need to be fast if we..." Goku trailed off as he spotted someone familiar.

Tien and Krillin followed his gaze and saw Goku's older brother leaning against a golden brown Camaro. Tien who recognized the more than familiar car frowned and walked over to it. As they rounded the car, Tien saw his older brother in the driver's seat, the door open as he was speaking to Raditz. Both boys straightened up as they saw that they had company.

"Since when do you guys hang out?" Goku wondered and glanced between Raditz and Tenzin.

Raditz just sent his brother a bothered look. "Since it was non of your business. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Tien caught hold of his brother's gaze. "What are you doing here Tenzin?"

Tenzin just shrugged. "I just got off my night shift and decided to greet an old friend, not a crime is it?" He finished off with a smile.

"Keep to the greeting then. I'll see you later." Tien answered, sending a final glance over to the duo before he shook his head.

**oOo**

* * *

"So what do you say?" Chichi smiled down at him.

Vegeta had a humored look on his face. "Yeah right, as if my car is going anywhere near the mall."

"Pretty please, drive us there." Chichi pleaded leaning closer. As Vegeta once again shook his head Chichi put her hands on her hips. "Well too bad that Bulma told me she was going to buy heaps of sexy underwear."

"And that should make me change my mind how?" Vegeta asked with a bothered frown. He shifted a little uncomfortable at the thought of seeing Bulma in her new underwear. "I bet you already know I'm not allowed in them."

Beside them, 18 grinned. "Well she's a girl. She's going to need help deciding which ones she should buy."

Vegeta frowned as the straining in his pants got slightly worse. He just had to think of something else. "Like I said, not happening."

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi shouted over the almost empty homeroom. "Vegeta can help you pick out new underwear if he drives us to the mall this afternoon, right?"

The trio glanced over to where Bulma stood leaning over one of the benches, helping Launch with their math homework. The girl with soft blue hair straightened up and looked back at them. One brow was raised. The girls quickly exchanged a glance with her and Bulma looked like she wanted to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, why not." She finally agreed with a soft smile over to Vegeta.

Chichi leaned closer to him. "Sooo?" She wondered with a sweet smile on her cherry red lips.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Fine. An hour tops, and I get food." He answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Deal." The girls smiled and high -fived each other.

Vegeta sank lower in his seat, grumbling, knowing that he had been tricked. But if it got him a shot of seeing the woman in sexy underwear, then it wasn't really that much of a big deal. Glancing up as the more manly part of their group arrived to the homeroom, Vegeta sighed and got up from his seat.

"Hey, Vegeta." Krillin greeted as he spotted Vegeta getting up, collecting his books. "You want to come with us to the arcade after school today?"

"No, he's going with us to the mall." 18 said, glancing up at Vegeta with a triumphant grin on her lips.

The guys halted. It looked like Vegeta was about to sink through the floor.

"You're going shopping with the girls, Vegeta?" Goku asked surprised and looked over to his friend who had a bothered look on his face.

"He sure is." Chichi confirmed happily as she sauntered up to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh really?" Goku blinked down at her.

18 was still grinning in her seat. "Yeah I know, strange things are happening these days. You guys can come too, we're going to eat something as well."

Knowing as always that it would seal the deal. Which it did, since Goku grinned and eagerly nodded his head. "Count me in."

"There's no room in the car for you, moron." Vegeta said annoyed, although wishing there was, he didn't want to go to the mall on his own with the girls.

"But Tien is going, so he can take you in his car right?" Bulma suggested as she came over and joined them.

Quite unconsciously Bulma let her fingers slid down Vegeta's lower back as she stood beside him. Vegeta glanced down at her and much to his annoyance she removed her hand.

"I'm going?" Tien questioned with a raised brow, never remembering he had agreed to that.

Bulma smiled almost too sweetly at him. "If you wanted help with that _thing_, then yes you are."

"Then it's set, were going to the mall after school." Tien answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Vegeta leaned down closer to Bulma, a slight frown on his face. "What is it you're going to help him with?" He asked her, his lips set in a straight line.

Bulma just smiled up at him and reached up and patted his cheek. "Secret." She said teasingly before she started to walk for the door.

Vegeta snorted as he picked up his stuff and followed her to their first class.

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta shifted where he stood behind her and Bulma sighed at his impatience. As she handed her credit card over to the cashier she felt him lean close to her ear.

"Are you done now?" Vegeta asked in his usual annoyed tone.

"Yes, I'm all done now. Thanks for helping me." Bulma smiled and leaned up to kiss him on his cheek.

Vegeta scowled and leaned away from her lips. "I thought it was new underwear you came to buy." He continued.

Bulma accepted the card back and took the bags from the counter with a smile over to the sales woman. As they walked out of the store Bulma tried to catch a hold of Vegeta's hand, slightly brushing her fingers with his. He just frowned down at her and took her bags from her instead.

She glared at Vegeta's back as he kept himself a couple of steps in front of her. Bulma knew that she had said they weren't together as a couple or anything, but he acted as if he was scared of some old fashioned human contact.

"How about we go look for some new underwear now then?" Bulma suggested, not quite knowing how she could have been coaxed in to letting Vegeta help her out with that.

"Fine." Vegeta answered, still staying in front of her.

Bulma glanced through the windows of the various stores trying to find a good place for underwear. It seemed the mall only had one, and it was the same one that Bulma had gone shopping with her mother and aunts a couple of weeks ago, although somehow it felt like it was longer ago than that.

She couldn't keep from grinning as she browsed the selection of underwear. It was hilarious seeing Vegeta in a store with laced thongs and corsets. He had an almost determined look on his face as he glanced around the various kinds of women's undergarments. And Bulma wasn't the only one studying him, most of the women in the store spared him a glance, both in amusement and perhaps even a little jealousy of the girl who had a boyfriend who bought her underwear. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle as an older looking lady came up to Vegeta and asked him if he needed help. Bulma bit her lip as Vegeta glanced over to her and shook his head at the lady, pointing over to Bulma for emphasize.

Bulma walked over to him, she couldn't quite keep the grin off her lips. "How's it going? Finding anything?" She teased him.

Vegeta just snorted, but held up a pair of underwear. "How about these?"

She eyed the frilly thong that dangled off his finger. Vegeta had a mischievous look in his eyes as she glanced up at him. Bulma sighed, she only had herself to blame.

After the fifth time of declining a small, almost see through thong of Vegeta's choosing, Bulma had enough and groaned back at him as he held the almost offending red garment up in her face.

"Seriously, Vegeta. Can't you pick out a pair of normal panties? Something that will be comfortable to actually wear under clothes?" Bulma asked seriously, eyeing him as lowered his hand.

"What, you asked me to help you, and I pick these." Vegeta said almost innocently, well as innocent as you could be as your smile turned in to a wolfish grin, a grin that was even unlike himself. "And who said you were going to have clothes on when wearing these?"

"Fine give them to me then." Bulma growled as she turned her back to his delighted features. "But pick normal pairs from now on, preferably made in cotton."

Inside the changing room Bulma pulled on the thong that Vegeta had picked out for her. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. They weren't even sexy, they were just very very see through. Nothing she would have picked out on he own. Even though the fabric was deep red she could still see the patch of blue hair through it.

"Aren't you going to show me?" Came Vegeta's voice from the other end of the curtain that covered the door.

"What?!" Bulma said startled and grabbed the draped fabric in case he got any weird ideas. "I said you could pick. Not watch."

She heard him grumble. "What's the fun thing about this then?"

"This is the sort of thing friends does, Vegeta." Bulma quickly pulled on her skirt again, covering the horrible thong. "They get to know each other by hanging out, ask questions about each other."

"This is so lame." He grumbled on the other side. Then it was quiet for a while until he spoke up again. "So... what's your bra size?"

Bulma's jaw dropped. And as she looked at herself in the mirror her shoulders slumped.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Bulma muttered back at him from inside the changing room.

She heard Vegeta chuckle on the other side. "Yep, and I think that the friendship code entitles me an answer."

"Dream on buddy. You just made that up." Bulma snorted, but her reflection was smiling back at her.

"How about if I guess? Then you can tell me if I'm close." Vegeta suddenly suggested.

"No way." Bulma began but he had already started guessing.

"So how about 34 C?"

Bulma's breath hitched. Damn it, there's no way he could have known that.

Once again Vegeta was chuckling on the other side of the draped cover. "Well 34 C it is. Damn I'm good at this friendship thing."

"Fine, my turn to ask." Bulma huffed and pulled off the last pair of underwear, deciding she didn't like them either.

"A straight six inches."

Bulma paused mid action as she heard Vegeta's answer. Her cheeks were tinted the same color as the thong he had picked out for her.

"What the fuck, Vegeta!" Bulma groaned as very erotic images of him, of her, of them together flashed before her eyes. Her thighs ground together a little harder as the slight tingle between them coursed through her and up to her lower belly. "Just get the fuck out of here." She said in a sudden fit of shamed anger.

"Okay." He simply answered and then the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard.

Angrily, Bulma stuck her head out. "Wait, you did that on purpose, so sit down again."

Vegeta was eyeing her with a sly grin on his lips. "Give me one good reason to why I should."

Biting her lip Bulma grabbed the fabric that covered her body from his eyes, and still only clad in her bra and skirt she pulled the curtain to the side giving Vegeta a fast glimpse before closing it again.

"Good enough?" Bulma asked him, waiting for an answer as she didn't know if he had left or not.

"Maybe if you do it again."

**oOo**

* * *

The park was surprisingly empty of people, or well people their own age. The new arcade was pulling the younger generation inside the mall, leaving the green field across the building to the mothers out on a walk with their strollers, old people feeding the ducks in the small pond and the occasional jogger or two. More space meant you didn't have to be just as careful...

The blond girl yelp as she was swept of her feet landing hard against the ground. It was the surprise rather than the hard shove that had taken the breath out of her now slightly aching body. As a hand was held out to her 18 groaned and there was a slight tint on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd fall like that. I hope you're not hurt." Krillin bit his lips in slight concern as he stared down at his friend.

Reaching down, Krillin tried to grab her hand but 18 just brushed it away. He tried to laugh it off, even though he still had a small frown on his lips as 18 handed him the football.

18 just dusted herself off. "I'm fine, it's just a game anyway." She muttered, slightly embarrassed as she walked over to her teammates.

She didn't want to say that her embarrassment came from the fact that she hadn't thought Krillin capable of such strength, which was the reason she hadn't avoided him and just ran straight for him to avoid Tien instead. He looked so tiny and weak, of course she thought that about Krillin. Although now she knew better, 18 thought and rubbed her sore asscheek.

"Nice try, 18." Tien called after his blond friend as they now stood opposite of each other. "But we're still far ahead of you, sure you don't want to give up?"

"No way, we fight till the end buddy!" Chichi shouted back at him as she looped her arm around her boyfriend's with a grin on her lips. "You're not getting scared are you?"

Tien answered her grin by turning to the two girls on his own team. He handed the ball over to the girl closest to him. Launch looked a little shocked up at Tien. She had never started with the ball before, she only did her best to catch the passings before she threw it in any direction so she didn't need to hold it, hoping one of her teammates was there to catch it.

"Run for Vegeta and Goku, they promised to play nice so they won't tackle you." Tien told her, glancing over to the two boys on the other side of their temporary football field. "And Bulma, keep yourself by the girls, I'm sure they guys will just try to grab the ball from Launch and not pay so much attention to you."

"Nice try Tien, Bulma is the last one you want to send for a sneak attack." Krillin snorted as he joined them in their huddle. "Vegeta hasn't taken his eyes off of her the entire day, what makes you think he wont see that?"

"Oh stop it." Bulma muttered embarrassed and slapped Krillin on the shoulder. "That's not true at all."

Tien rolled his eyes, Krillin was right, but he knew it would work. "They will see an easy target... ehh."

"I get it Tien." Launch said quite amused and laid an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Launch you run as close to them as you dare, then pass the ball over to Bulma. Just remember that Goku can jump really high when he wants to." Tien continued to explain while motioning between them as if he was drawing up a battle plan. "Bulma, run as far as you can, 18 can run darn fast when she wants to. And then pass to either me or Krillin depending who has made it closest to the goal, ok?"

"Roger that coach. Now do we win this game or not!" Bulma smiled and trust her arm into the circle waiting for the other's to do the same.

As they lined up they had at least ten yards between them and the others. Launch started out slowly, jogging over to the side that Vegeta and Goku covered. Bulma snuck a glance at them and she suddenly knew that her dad had been right, the guys knew an easy target as they saw one. With their eyes fixed on Launch, amused smiles on their lips, Bulma knew that they were going to humor her and let her try and get passed them. Which suited Bulma perfectly as she closed in on the female part of the opposite team, them equally fixed on the girl with darker blue hair.

As Launch came close enough, Bulma could see something change in her mother's stance. Even Launch knew that she had succeeded in completing the task that Tien had asked her. With a confident smile, unusual of her, Launch turned and tossed the ball as hard as she could over to Bulma.

The girl with soft blue hair laughed as she caught the ball, and even caught the look their surprised friends sent both her and Launch. Her teammates cheered her on and since she was well passed both 18 and Chichi, Bulma knew they would score. And they would have scored if it hadn't been for the fact that Vegeta suddenly forgot that he and the rest of the guys had promised not to play too seriously with them.

Bulma was good, but not that good. Compared to the people the guys usually played against she was a very easy target and Vegeta used that to his full advantage. The moment she knew she was going to be caught, Bulma froze up and just watched him come closer, no one ran **that** fast, damn it.

"Not cool Vegeta, we said to play fair." Was the last thing Bulma heard before she was pushed to the ground, surprisingly gentle for being a tackle.

Bulma groaned in defeat as the ball slipped out of her hand and when he came running past her, Goku picked it up instead and ran for the other goal. Seeing that the game was already played unfairly, Goku didn't care so much about their petty rules anymore. He ran fast and direct, scoring for his team before either Krillin and Tien had caught up to him. Laughing, Chichi and 18 came running after Goku and as he tossed the ball on the ground both girls jumped him, cheering.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at the show. Goku looked so darn proud with himself, the hugest Vegeta-ish smirk on his lips as he hugged the girls back, even lifting Chichi off the ground. And speaking of Vegeta.

Bulma wriggled a little uncomfortable as Vegeta still remained on top of her, not having moved since he tackled her to the ground. He was laying between her spread legs, his weight held up by his arms which he had right by her head. Bulma couldn't continue to pretend he wasn't there anymore as his ebony eyes were on her face. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she glanced back up at the boy on top of her, her eyes searching out his. Once again Bulma felt the sudden surge in her lower belly, wanting to lean up and smoothen out the frown with her lips. No part of Vegeta's body was touching her, only trapping her from getting up. Bulma became slightly frustrated as he wouldn't move, she saw the look on his face, knowing he wanted nothing else but to capture her lips at this moment. Yet Vegeta made no move to do anything but stare expectantly down at her. Bulma frowned, starting to get frustrated, regretting her own rule.

"Please tell me we are friends now." Vegeta suddenly said, his face lowering ever so slightly to hers.

Bulma blinked up at Vegeta, slightly taken aback by his choice of words. If they were friends? What he meant by that Bulma didn't know, but she knew that Vegeta was more than a friend to her at the moment.

"Of course we are, why?" Bulma cocked her head to the side as she asked.

Vegeta groaned as he moved closer, his lips almost touching hers now. "I'm dying to kiss you." He breathed out over her shivering lips.

Bulma could barely think as Vegeta's hot breath fanned over her. She couldn't help running her tongue over her dry lips as they almost started to itch in anticipation. Bulma's heart skipped a beat as Vegeta eased some of the pressure on his arms and his chest lowered and touched gently with hers.

"Friendship doesn't automatically mean kissing. Kissing this way means you're more than friends, a relationship." Bulma said slightly out of breath as she glanced down at his lips, and how his tongue darted out to wet them.

"Then go out with me tonight, be more than a friend." Vegeta suggested and nudged her a little to bring her attention back to him.

Bulma's eyes lifted to meet with his again. "Go out with you? You mean like a date?"

"Like a date." Vegeta assured her, his lips brushing tryingly against hers.

Her chest tightened. She wanted this more than anything, it felt so right, but yet she knew it was wrong. "Umm... well I-"

Vegeta growled on top of her as the football suddenly bounced off him, landing beside them. He narrowed his eyes and turned them to the others which Bulma had already forgotten all about.

"Get your lazy asses up and play with us, or at least move, you're taking up the entire park!" 18 shouted down at them, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Does it look like we fucking care about what you want!" Vegeta yelled back at her, grabbing the ball, aiming for the blond's head.

18 just rolled her eyes as she backed up and caught the ball in her outstretched arms. "Well at least wear a condom."

Bulma blushed and tried to ease away from underneath Vegeta. "We better get up."

"Not until you answer me." Vegeta's eyes were quickly back on Bulma, his gaze was pinning her to the ground together with his chest.

She shifted a little nervous. She didn't know what her answer was yet. All Bulma knew was that it had been more than a week since she had felt Vegeta's lips stroking against hers, his mouth hot and heavy on hers. And that was too long in her opinion, far too long with a thought that she had almost seen him each day, the desire present at all time. Bulma had patiently waited, subtly touched him as she stood by him and even moved him around a little just to be able to feel him close, how he tasted like again. And yet Vegeta hadn't slipped, instead he was waiting for her consent. A consent Bulma wasn't entirely sure she wanted to give, it would just be so much more simply if he took what they both wanted. Then Bulma didn't have to think of what it was she was doing.

But it seemed that if she was going to wait for him to make a proper move, she was going to have to wait for a long time. Deciding for once just to go with what her feelings were telling her, Bulma leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta surprised her as he stopped her, grabbing her cheek, holding her down. "No.. I want to hear it."

"Hear what?" Bulma asked confused, and very frustrated. That's not how it was supposed to happen.

"You were supposed to ask for it." Vegeta's lips were pressed into a hard line, his eyes slightly narrowing down at her. "I want you to ask me to kiss you, woman. I want to hear you say it out loud."

Her lips parted as she stared up into his eyes. "Vegeta, I..."

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma sighed against him as Vegeta leaned her back against the door of his bedroom, her hands reaching out to run up the side of his arms, traveling upwards until she could fist them in his unruly hair. Vegeta stroke his tongue against hers, exploring the cavity of her mouth. Reaching up, Vegeta entwined their hands, pushing them back against the door beside her head. A soft moan escaped Bulma's lips as her eyes fluttered closed. She moved against him, trying to press her hips to his, but Vegeta kept her pinned to the door with his chest so she wouldn't feel how much he enjoyed having her this close again. One of his hands let go of her and traveled down the side of her ribcage until he reached the hem of her shirt. Vegeta searched her eyes for permission and Bulma only smiled up at him and let her teeth clamp down over his lower lip.

Her skin was softer than Vegeta remembered and a light tremble passed over Bulma's stomach as his hand traveled upwards underneath her shirt, all the way up until his fingers brushed against the underside of her breast. She moved so that he cupped her full breast in his hand, it was now his turn to sigh. How the fuck had he been able keep his hands off of her for this long he didn't know, but he made up for the lost time by feeling Bulma up as long as she allowed it.

Vegeta could both see and hear that Bulma was enjoying his touch just as much as he did, but then as usual she got that look in her eyes and he knew the moment was over. However much it bothered him when she would pull back from him, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder why she did it. More than once his imagination would run wild, and he hoped that non of the more darker things his mind came up with were correct.

As Bulma leaned back against the door and glanced up at him, Vegeta paused and let his hands fall to his side. "We should go to sleep, we've got school tomorrow." She whispered up at him.

Vegeta nodded his head as he moved "Do you want me to get the mattress?" He asked as he pulled out the drawer to his dresser and picked out the T-shirt she usually borrowed when staying over.

Bulma bit her lip and moved to sit on the bed. "Is it okay if I stay with you on the bed tonight? The mattress is really killing me."

He tilted his head so he could glance back at her. "Be my guest. You can change in here, I'm going to take a quick shower." Vegeta said and tossed her the T-shirt.

"Okay." She said and smiled back at Vegeta as she leaned back on the bed, starting to unbutton her jeans.

Vegeta groaned as he bent down and picked up a pair of sweatpants from the floor, trying to keep his eyes on the task. Bulma looked so sexy there on his bed and it didn't really help his cause at the moment that she was getting undressed on it.

As Vegeta turned on the light in the bathroom his hand reached out and locked the door behind him. Throwing his clothes in a heap on the floor, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on, hissing when the ice cold water hit him from above. Before the water had time to heat up Vegeta turned the knob so that the water was kept cool, and as he leaned against the cold tiles he reached down and grabbed his erect member. Groaning, he started to take care of his need, all while cursing the woman in his bed.

This was ridiculous, it was a long time ago since he last had to rely on his own hand for satisfaction. Ever since Bulma came into the picture he had found himself becoming more and more frustrated each day that passed. He had thought she'd be an easy conquer who he'd have in his bed within the week. But Bulma was everything but easy. Although, in retrospect he was partially glad she hadn't been, since he had finally realized he wanted more from her than just a quick weekend, but he still wanted to fuck her. And even though Vegeta couldn't have her, it didn't stop Bulma from invading his mind with her ridiculous blue eyes or her stupid laugh.

The further in his pleasure he got the more images of the woman and her body joined in his mind. Vegeta moaned and tightened his grip, imagining Bulma's hands on him instead, her heat around him. As the steady stream of cold water fell over his hot skin, Vegeta started to pump faster, his hips thrust forward into his own hand. He pushed away from the wall and grabbed on to the shower curtain as he could feel his orgasm building up at the same pace as the woman in his imagination.

"_Ah, Bulma.._" He moaned between clenched teeth as his balls tightened up before bringing his much needed release.

Leaning back against the cool tiles Vegeta reached over and turned on the hot water again. Lazily, he picked up the soap and started to lather it between his hands. He did a quick once over so to cover any of the scent he might have picked up from taking care of himself before turning off the water.

As Vegeta slid down in the bed beside her, Bulma turned and faced him, moving so she could hug her body close to his. The action surprised him a little since she usually wasn't the one for cuddling, but he wasn't going to complain now that he had her where he wanted her. Or well almost where he wanted her.

Bulma's nose pressed against his throat and she inhaled his scent. "Mmm, Vegeta you smell really good."

Even though she couldn't see him, Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "I just took a shower, you expect me to smell bad?"

A laugh escaped her lips as he let his hand lay over her waist to pull her closer. Bulma snuggled up beside him and her leg pressed itself in between his thighs, and Vegeta was glad he decided to take that shower.

"This feels good. Way better than the stupid mattress." Bulma mumbled against his naked chest.

Her lips tickled his heated skin and Vegeta suddenly wondered how she could act so comfortable around him when it was just five minutes since she pulled away from him. When people said girls were hard to figure out, he never knew they meant this hard. He knew Bulma wanted to take it slow with the sex, and he understood that with her being a virgin and all. But it was just that sometimes she seemed more than ready to go all the way and the next moment she even seemed afraid to have him kiss her.

"Woman, can I ask you something?" Vegeta suddenly asked her as he propped himself up on his elbow, glancing down at her.

Bulma rolled onto her back, her blue eyes gazing up at him. "Sure, anything for a nice smelling guy like yourself." She winked.

"I just wondered.." Vegeta paused and let his gaze fall to where his hand was stroking her hip. Perhaps this wasn't the time for these questions. "I enjoy the fact that we've taken a step further. And even though I know you're not ready to have sex with me quite yet, we are more than friends now, am I right?"

For a brief second, the slightly curious look in Bulma's eyes disappeared and was exchanged for an emotion Vegeta didn't quite recognize but which he had seen a few times while they had still been fighting. He wasn't good with the entire emotion stuff, therefore he had a hard time knowing what she felt at certain moments. But the smile that suddenly curved Bulma's lips reassured him slightly and Vegeta leaned into the hand she placed against his cheek.

"I think so, Vegeta." Came her reply. And to reinforce it Bulma leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, gently nipping at his bottom lip. "Whatever that means."

* * *

******oOo**

* * *

Bulma sat back up in her seat as Chichi opened the back door to the car and handed two plastic bags over to her. Bulma lifted them off her lap and sat them in between her and Launch as Chichi jumped into the front seat.

"Ahh, that smells delicious, I just love Chinese." 18 hummed as she started up the old Volvo. Then she glanced down at Chichi in the passenger seat. "So Goku's place, right?"

"Yes, hopefully the guys will have made it home by then, their practice ended ten minutes ago." Chichi answered and picked up the two bottles of soda from the floor and pushed them down in her bag.

But as they arrived at Goku's house with the take out it seemed that the guys were running a little late, so the girls just used the spare key to let themselves inside. Chichi led them into the kitchen where Bulma and Launch placed the two bags of Chinese food on the table while she put the two sodas in the refrigerator.

As Chichi turned to the kitchen sink she had a frown on her lips as she saw the mountain of dirty dishes. "Their Grampa has to be away. Those boys ought to learn how to take more responsibility." She muttered as she grabbed a sponge.

"Where the hell are they at?" 18 wondered after a little while, checking the watch on the wall. She had a surly frown on her face as she sat down by the table. "They should have been here by now. I'm so hungry."

Chichi who was done with the dishes sat down beside her. "Goku texted me, their coach kept them a little longer to talk about the game this Friday. It's their last practice before they go to Central City tomorrow."

18 still had a slightly sullen look on her lips, and as her stomach rumbled Chichi surprised them as she opened a box with spring rolls, even taking one herself.

She rolled her eyes at them as they just stared. "What, I'm hungry too. Now eat before I change my mind."

Bulma grinned at her dark haired aunt before she reached for one of the vegetarian spring rolls. Dipping it in the sweet plum sauce, she sighed as the flavors mixed in her mouth.

"So, are we doing something tomorrow?" Launch suddenly asked them after taking yet another roll. "I mean the guys go to Central City after school tomorrow. And since we're getting up pretty early the morning after I thought that we could perhaps have a sleepover."

Chichi smiled happily. "That's a great idea, Launch. We should definitely do that."

Clearing her throat a little embarrassed, Bulma dried her hands off on a napkin. "I can't. Me and.. mom has plans for tomorrow."

Gina had mentioned a place she had thought might be of interest, she had been quite exited as she explained to Bulma about the place. Her boyfriend, who was working at a power supply company, had in the passing told her about a power shortage in the outskirts of the city that had caused him a lot of trouble at work for a couple of months now. At first they had thought it was a pair of young campers who were responsible since they had set up their camp on a field close to the powerlines. They had been warned but apparently they hadn't moved. And when the cops had arrived at the scene to investigate the campers themselves had been missing, leaving all their stuff behind and a dark crater where one of the tents had once stood.

Bulma had been quite skeptical to it since it was many miles from the park that she had ended up in. It would have taken her at least a day to walk that distance, and that was in a good and conscious state. But she had agreed to come with Gina on a little investigation, nothing would hurt to check up. Gina's boyfriend Mike had even agreed to take them there.

"That's fine, we will just come pick you up the morning after then." Launch said reassuringly.

Chichi agreed and nodded her head. "Yeah, we have plenty of time to have another sleepover. We have a lot of girl talk to catch up on. Like how you've spent last night at Veg-"

"Hey do you hear that?" Launch suddenly interrupted them.

She got up from the seat and went over to the door that led to the hallway. Bulma was glad for the slight interruption, not quite wanting to talk about the fact she had stayed over at Vegeta's place three times already, and last night she had even shared his bed. It was nice sleeping beside someone again, but it was painful too since she knew that actually '_sleeping_' with Vegeta was the last thing she could do.

Launch cocked her head as she took yet another step out in the hallway. "I think it's coming from downstairs."

"You're right, I can hear it too." 18 said, her brows furrowed as she walked up to the door leading to Goku's room. "I thought you said the guys would be late."

"I thought so too, but.." Chichi trailed off as the sound from the basement became louder.

It sounded as if someone was getting abused and they realized someone was using the instruments down in Goku's room. Bulma cocked her eyebrow and walked over and grabbed the handle to door. The so called music became louder as the door was opened, and they could hear voices coming from downstairs.

As Bulma took a step down the stairs she reached up and covered her mouth as a cough slipped passed her lips. The heavy scent of cigarette smoke hit them straight on. Bulma glanced back at the girls behind her before she continued down the stairs, they followed her and as they all reached the bottom of the stairs their jaws almost dropped.

There were bottles everywhere, and in the middle of everything seven boys were playing around with the instruments. Bulma recognized Goku's older brother and the two boys who had been with them at the lake house, but what surprised her the most was that her uncle was there, Tenzin.

Behind her someone took a sharp intake of breath. Bulma couldn't help but agree, the place looked like a mess, beside the bottles there were cigarette butts all over the place, even on Goku's bed. But worst of all was the white powder lined up on the flat surface of mirror someone had placed in the middle of the bed.

"Is that cocaine?!" Came 18's startled voice and Bulma glanced to her side where her blond aunt was standing with a shocked look on her face.

Her voice also brought on the attention of the boys who's eyes where immediately drawn to the girls at the bottom of the stairs. Raditz got up from his seat behind the synth and with a mic in his hands he suddenly yelled out in it.

"Hey ladies, we didn't expect any company." He grinned happily and waved them over. "Come, come over here."

Non of the girls moved. Raditz took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it out against the synth.

"Raditz?!" Chichi finally found her voice. Her eyes wandered the room, the look in them was bewildered. "Are you guys high?"

"Hiiiiiiigh, high as a fucking houseee." One of the guys laughed.

Bulma frowned. He looked much older than any of them, something more around Tenzin's age. Her father's voice once again filled her head, people who dealt with drugs were not good company. Even though it was Raditz and her uncle, the situation didn't feel quite comfortable. Bulma was just about to turn to the girls when the guy leaning on the bed started shouting.

"I told you there would be girls, didn't I tell you that."

"Hell yeah, what took ya'll so long?" One of the older guys with brown hair and blue eyes asked. As he took a step forward he dropped the guitar in his hand, sending it to the floor where it broke into two pieces.

"Hell, look what you did." Raditz complained and buttoned out his second cigarette. "And leave the little girls alone, they are my brother's friends."

"Don't be so boring, bud. We won't hurt them." The guy assured as he walked up to Bulma and grabbed her hips pulling her backwards. "You have very peculiar hair, you know that?"

Bulma growled and pushed away from him. "Do that one more time and you'll have the same peculiar color around your eye."

The guy just held his hands up, but the grin on his lips gave away that he just found her amusing and incapable of actually getting a hit in.

"Hey, come here I'll teach you how to play like a real man." The blond guy at the drums stood up, but then he lost his balance and fell straight over the drum set.

Pieces that weren't crushed beneath him went flying everywhere and Chichi took a step back when the cymbal came rolling towards her.

Gulping, she exchanged a glance with her friends. "I think we should go upstairs and wait for the boys."

"Yeah let's go." Launch nodded in agreement, her lip caught between her lips in a nervous gesture.

Another crash was heard as the older guy over by the bed tripped over something on the floor. "Come on, don't leave. We just want some company, please girls." He said after the girls as they went over to the stairs.

"No, you're making a mess out of this place, come on Launch, let's go." Chichi shouted back at them, glaring over to Raditz she grabbed onto Launch's arm.

But suddenly another hand caught on to Launch's arm and she was spun around to glance up at Tien's older brother.

"So _you're_ the Brief girl." He said happily, surprising the blue haired girl he pulled her in to an embrace. "I can see why my brother is in to you."

Launch eyes grew wider and she started to push at Tenzin's chest. "Let me go." She begged him.

Bulma moved towards the couple embracing. She knew that Tenzin was only happy to meet the girl that his little brother had had a crush on for years and she knew he would never harm her in any way. But to Launch he was a stranger and she was starting to panic. Bulma was just about to reach out and lay her hand on Tenzin's arm when she was pushed to the side.

As 18 steadied her, Bulma saw as her father tore Launch from his brother's grasp. There was a furious look in his dark eyes as he ushered Launch towards Chichi, and as he turned back to his brother, Tien shoved him backwards so Tenzin landed on the floor.

"What the.." Tenzin mumbled as he glanced up.

The music was suddenly cut off and Bulma turned as she heard Vegeta's voice. "What the fuck is going on here?! What the fuck have you done to our instruments?!"

Raditz got up from his seat and stumbled forward. "Hey, sorry about the mess bro. We were just like, you know trying stuff and then my friend wanted some music and I just thought of you know, these ones." He slurred slightly more now, and grabbed at his head as he seemed to get lightheaded.

"Get the fuck out of my room."

Taking everyone by surprise, Goku stood in the middle of the room, fuming. His eyes were fastened on his brother, and the look in his eyes were so far from kind as they had ever been.

"We were here first, so you leave." The older guy who had grabbed Bulma started sassing back, obviously not ready to leave the party.

"I said everybody out, **NOW**!"

Bulma blinked up at her uncle, shocked by the power in his voice, the menace coating every word. The older guy glanced over to his buddies who simply shrugged, but as Tenzin got up from the floor and walked the way Goku was standing pointing, the others followed him without another word.

Vegeta bent down by Bulma's feet, inspecting his guitar that was now in at least three pieces. He frowned as pulled at one of the broken strings. With a sneer Vegeta threw the broken instrument to the ground again.

"They broke every single thing, fuck!" He yelled and kicked the remaining pieces of the instrument hard. "Those fuckers, I'm going to fucking kill them."

Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta's arm, she knew his short temper would make him true to his word, and she didn't want this to escalate to people beating each other up. Vegeta sent her a glare but as she didn't avert her gaze he finally relaxed and pulled his hand through his hair instead, pure irritation pouring out of him. Bulma made sure she had his hand firmly clasped in her own as she turned to the others.

"Tien..?" Launch moved closer to her friend who was standing bent over, breathing heavily.

As she placed her hand on his shoulder, Tien glanced up at her. Launch had a worried look in her eyes, and Bulma felt the same way as she saw the expression on Tien's face.

Straightening up, Tien carefully stretched out and let his fingers run down Launch's cheek. "I'm sorry..."

His hand fell and he turned and ran over to the stairs, and they watched him take it in three steps only. Bulma couldn't help but feel worried for her father as she saw him disappear from the basement. She glanced up at Vegeta and as he returned her gaze, Bulma saw the same worried expression there.

"Are you okay, Chi?" Goku suddenly asked as he grabbed onto his girlfriend's chin, bringing her up to look at him, every trace of anger gone in his voice.

Chichi nodded up at him. "Yes, I'm just shocked." She said shakily.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he turned towards Vegeta. "Vegeta, Krillin."

That was all he said before he ran up the stairs. Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand, but not before squeezing it gently. Bulma hadn't liked the look in Goku's eyes as he ran upstairs so she grabbed onto Launch's arm and ran after 18 and Krillin up the stairs. The door in the hall was wide open and as Bulma saw Krillin's back disappear through it she could hear loud yells coming from outside. When they ran out on the porch Bulma could see that everyone was still there on the front law, and as she saw what they were all watching a gasp escaped her lips.

Launch cried out in surprise beside her as Tien struck out again. Sitting on top of his brother's chest he hit Tenzin repeatedly over the face. Vegeta and Krillin were the only ones acting, and they both ran up and grabbed onto Tien's arms, preventing him from landing anther blow on his brother. Tien tried to brake out of their hold, his knuckles bloody as he tried to reach his brother.

"How the fuck do you dare to touch my girlfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tien yelled, pulling to free his arms.

One of the older guys helped Tenzin up on his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare her. We were only having some fun."

"**Fun!?** Destroying the basement is your idea of fun?! Do you know how expensive that shit is, we've been working so fucking hard to get all that stuff, and you broke it." Tien continued to yell as Vegeta and Krillin pulled him up on his feet.

On his feet Tien seemed to gain some strength and he managed to shake of Krillin, making it easy to push the distracted Vegeta off too. But he didn't move to pounce on his brother so his friends stayed back.

"You promised me that you had stopped with this shit." Tien almost roared, both his hands pushing over his scalp. "And now you're dragging others into it as well."

"I'm sorry, Tien." Tenzin had a shameful expression on his face and he tried to move closer to his brother but Tien only pushed him off.

"As sorry as you were the other hundred times. That sorry, Tenzin?" Tien questioned his brother sarcastically. Then he just shook his head. "I don't see why I even bother. I'm so God damned disappointed in you. You're just like mom, and you promised me you would never be."

Giving his brother a final shove, Tien walked passed him and pushed passed the older guys. Tenzin kept shouting after his brother, a grieving expression on his face.

He grabbed the hair on his head and tugged at it. "Please, Tien. I'm sorry.."

Tien kept on walking down the road and away from the house. As Launch ran down the stairs Bulma watched as Vegeta moved and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"I think he wants to be alone." Vegeta said as he held Launch back.

Launch just shook her head and pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "Not now, Vegeta." She said sternly before she ran down the street to catch up with her friend.

The awkward silence was broken as Goku pushed away from Chichi and walked up to his brother. Raditz had the same shameful expression in his eyes but he held his ground as his younger brother approached.

"Raditz, what the... Grandpa is gone for a week and you start doing drugs?" Goku said almost in disbelief, as if he wanted to think this was all just a misunderstanding.

Goku was the first one to bring up the subject of the drugs and it was finally then Bulma realized the seriousness of the situation. She had had her fair shares of encounters with drugs, and even though the night at Krillin's party had been the scariest one for her, this was almost worse. This was her family and drugs were nothing to kid around with, especially the heavier kind she suspected they had been dealing with in the basement. Drugs like that were dangerous and could destroy lives and she didn't want to think that her uncle was taking them.

"I do whatever the fuck I want." Raditz retorted angrily and crossed his arms.

Goku blinked up at his brother. "Destroying my room and terrorizing my friend are not on that list, how the fuck could you act so immature?" He said bewildered, slight anger making it back to his voice.

"Stop thinking you're grown up, Goku. I'm a hell of a lot more mature than you are." Raditz hissed. "Just because your damn mom and dad couldn't take care of themselves and got themselves killed doesn't mean that you have to take care of every single one of us. I don't need your fucking help."

Goku's jaw was clenched, and he was slightly paler than usual. "And Delia knows about this?"

"Leave her out of this! She's got nothing to do with it." Raditz suddenly yelled and moved to shove his brother backwards. "Mention this to her and I'll fuck you up good."

"I hate you." Goku said with tears now trickling down his face.

Raditz stood stiffly, glaring down at his brother. "Well I don't like you either, so fuck you."

As Goku turned and walked over to Vegeta's car he jumped in without another word. As Chichi ran over to the car, both 18 and Bulma got off the porch and followed her.

"Honey, please.." Chichi tried as she leaned into the backseat of Vegeta's car.

Goku shook his head, his head was turned from them but they could hear the tears that was in his voice. "No, Chi. I want to be alone with Vegeta and Krillin now. I wouldn't be such a good company to you right now, anyway." He said as he reached up and dried his cheeks with his hand.

As he closed the door, Chichi backed away, her eyes watching him through the window. Bulma glanced up as she felt Vegeta grabbing her hand. As he leaned down, Vegeta pressed a kiss to her lips and she bit down on his lip to keep him there. But Bulma knew that Goku would need him more than her right now, and she would need to take care of Chichi.

"See you later." Bulma said as she let go of his hand, Vegeta just nodded back at her and jumped into his car.

As the car sped down the street, Chichi whirled around and stalked over to Raditz. "What the fuck is your problem, how could you do that?"

Raditz jaw clenched but he didn't move as Chichi started to push at him. "How could you say that to him? You now how much he cares for you!"

"Hey, girl! Will you just shut the fuck up?" The tallest of the older guys suddenly shouted.

Chichi just blinked back at him before her fuse went off and she started screaming profanities at him. He wasn't the one to back down and before things got ugly 18 stepped in between them holding Chichi back.

As 18 started leading her still violently screaming friend over to the Volvo she turned and glared over to Raditz and Tenzin.

"You better clean up the mess you made before your grandpa comes home and sees it." She said surprisingly calm, but there was an anger buried deep within her words. "And yeah, there's food in the kitchen, enjoy it pigs!"

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma was glad that she had decided to join 18 in the front seat, Chichi was still extremely pissed off where she was sitting alone in the back of the car. Bulma didn't even dare to talk to her dark haired aunt and the atmosphere inside the car was tense.

"Those fucking assholes, I didn't even get to eat my food, I'm still hungry." 18 complained as she pulled out from Goku's street.

The blond driver then turned to Bulma with a expectant smile. "Should we go eat someplace? I mean we are out and we have to eat anyway, right?"

Bulma just shrugged and glanced back at Chichi who was busy staring out the window. Since 18 was the one driving they ended up at the same restaurant they had bought the Chinese take out from, and with food in her stomach Chichi stopped brooding and instead she couldn't stop talking about how mad she was.

"And he picked Vegeta and Krillin over me, I bet Goku is going to get drunk tonight." She said angrily and stabbed a piece of friend chicken.

18 rolled her eyes. "Being drunk is the last thing you should worry about. What about their instruments? You remember how hard they had to work to get them?"

"I know and that's just what makes me so freaking pissed, I don't get how Raditz could allow them to do that."

"They won't be able to get new ones before the Spring contest." 18 sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "I suppose we could lend them some of our old ones."

Bulma who had been quiet up until now suddenly started laughing. "Shit, I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah this is nothing to laugh about, you know." Chichi said with a frown.

Shaking her head Bulma continued to laugh. "No, not that. I just figured out how to fix this. We'll buy the guys new instruments."

18 raised her brow. "How do you expect us to affords something.. oh shit yeah." 18 said and also started laughing. "Then you won't mind taking the bill for the dinner as well right?"

"Not at all." Bulma smiled and reached for the brown leather folder.

A hand was placed over hers and Bulma glanced up at 18. "It was a joke, we'll pay as well."

Chichi was suddenly beside her, hugging Bulma close with a bright smile on her lips. "The guys are going to be so happy."

"I bet they are." Bulma smirked back at her aunt. "But remember you promised you would keep my money a secret."

Chichi blinked and pulled back. "You don't want to tell them they are from you?"

"No." Bulma shook her head gently. "But it doesn't matter, I know they will be glad no matter who it's from."

There was a touched expression in Chichi's eyes before she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Bulma again. "You rock, B."

"She sure does." 18 agreed as she nudged Bulma with her shoulder.

Bulma smiled back at them both, happy that for once her stacked bank account would be used for something good. It was practically her father's money anyway, and they did nothing good in her pocket. As her family they deserved nothing but the best, and even though they wouldn't know it was from her it didn't really matter, the look on their faces as the got the gifts would be enough for her.

**oOo**

* * *

_I really seem to be into using drugs as a plot twist, don't I? But I promise it does serve a purpose in the end. And Bulma and Vegeta has bumped it up to the next level even though it seems like it isn't quite enough for either of them. Now they are just going to have to figure out how to work this thing they have between them, but does any of them actually know what the thing is?_

**Ashley: **_Thank you darling, I'm really glad to hear it, as I said before I'm a little worried I'm movin too slow with the story. Anyway, it seems making Vegeta jealous is an easy thing, but I think we all know Goku just wanted to prove a point to both of his friends. I do like a possessive Vegeta, and even though Bulma is pretty good with fending for herself, I think Vegeta would be ready to step in at any moment he thinks she need his help. I'm glad you like Vegeta's mom, I tend to write her differently in every story, but this time I just went with her being Vegeta's sassy human mom, who cares about her sons, but still has a little saiyan attitude in her ;)_


	26. The Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball or any of it's characters

_I just realized it's just not girls reading this story anymore. Is it weird feeling a little bit self conscious then for the way you portray your male characters, especially in sexual situations? At first I was like: Tsk, the girls will be fine just as long as they get a nice description of Vegeta's super hot body, they won't care if the lines or situations are all wrong. Now I feel this performance anxiety, like shit I actually have to write something this time (or is a description of Bulma's boobs enough?):P _

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma opened the door and jumped out of the backseat of the red Volvo. With a quick thank you, she smiled over to the driver who nodded back at her before he threw the keys over to his sister.

"You take care of her now, I don't want a scratch on her." 17 warned his twin and patted the roof of the red car.

18 just rolled her eyes at him. "It's my car too, just because you had her first doesn't mean she's all yours."

Bulma sighed tiredly, not up for this discussion again. She motioned for Chichi and together they walked over to the entrance of the school. Chichi was in a better mood now than she had been yesterday, but she was still worried about her boyfriend who hadn't answered any of her texts. Bulma wasn't quite as worried, even though Vegeta hadn't answered any of hers either. She knew that after the events yesterday Goku would need a little time alone, rather drinking than talking about it. Whom Bulma did worry about, was her father. Even though she had got a hold of Launch, who said Tien was with her and relatively fine at the moment, it didn't stop Bulma from worrying.

So when they walked in to their homeroom and saw Tien sitting together with Launch, Bulma brightened up. He looked a lot better today, happier, in fact he looked like nothing had even happened yesterday. It got her to think that he had probably developed a habit of keeping everything inside.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Bulma asked and surprised him with a hug.

After returning her hug, Tien shrugged casually. "What can I say, I wasn't exactly surprised it happened. I'm just so pissed he's starting to drag my friends into it now. You know what I mean?"

Bulma sighed as she sat down on the bench beside him. "Well it's a hard thing to deal with."

"I know. And that's why I can't really be mad at him. I know he got like that because of our parents." Tien gave a short, emotionless laugh. "I always end up forgetting I'm mad with him when stuff like this happens. But no matter what, this got me closer to Launch."

Tien turned his head and smiled down at the dark blue haired girl beside him. As he reached out for Launch's hand and squeezed it, her soft green eyes became warm and loving, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"_Oh my goodness._" Chichi suddenly blurted out loud for everyone to hear. As they turned to her Chichi covered her mouth and waved her hand in front of herself. "Oh, I did so not say that out loud, did I?"

Bulma grinned over at Chichi, her lip caught between her teeth as she tried to hide her amusement. Beside her, 18 nudged Bulma with her elbow, an equal grin on the blond's lips.

"Okay, it seems the guys are sleeping in, so we better hurry before we'll be late." Bulma suggested as she picked up her bag again. Glad to see that her father and mother were both doing better after yesterday's fiasco.

As they stood up Tien leaned down and kissed Launch square on the lips. Bulma averted her gaze. They had been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for four days now and they had spent a lot of that time kissing. Although, Bulma still didn't feel quite comfortable with looking at them without blushing.

"Geez, get a room you two." 18 said teasingly causing them to pull away from each other, a similar blush on each's cheeks.

Chichi grumbled and shoved her elbow into her friend's ribcage. "18, don't go ruining it."

All the way to class, Tien and Launch held each other's hands as they walked down the hall together. And as they split up to go in different directions, Launch pressed a quick kiss to her boyfriend's cheek. They made it a couple of steps off to their class before 18 suddenly pulled Launch closer.

"Okay, you so lost your virginity last night, didn't you?" She exclaimed excited and as someone in the passing halted to look at her she sent him an evil glare. "What?! You've never fucked someone before?"

Bulma sighed deeply for the third time that morning. Sometimes her aunt could be so darn subtle. But to all of their relief, 18 kept it down as the arrived at their classroom. But the subject of her choosing was still not the most appropriate one according to Bulma.

"So how was it to lose your virginity?" 18 asked curiously as she took the seat beside Launch's in the back of the classroom.

"Oh I don't know." Launch blushed back at her. "Good.. he was very gentle."

Bulma who had flushed crimson, close to the color of a tomato sat dying in her seat, trying to tune out the conversation beside her. She didn't feel like impolitely cover her ears, even though that was what she would have liked to do. Bulma blinked and glanced down at her arm as someone called for her attention by grabbing her gently.

"Don't worry Bulma, I'm with you in this." Chichi said with a kind smile. "I'm sure we'll join the tainted ones some day too."

Bulma huffed slightly at her aunt's joke. She wasn't completely comfortable with lying to her friends, and especially not to Vegeta about that. It was starting to become to extensive. Blinking slightly, Bulma halted in her train of thoughts. Since when had she started to think of her family as her friends? Somehow it should have felt strange to consider them that, they were old and boring and never did anything fun. And yet these people were so different, Bulma had already established that she hadn't known them as well as she should have. And perhaps that was the reason, she had gotten to know them, who they really were and she had learned that she had a pretty cool family after all.

**oOo**

* * *

"He's still not answering me." Chichi muttered and glanced down at her red cell phone. "It's soon lunch, I'm starting to get worried."

18 just shook her head. "Just give it up Chi, he's probably sleeping off a major hangover right now."

"Well that helps a lot, why thank you." Chichi said sarcastically and glared at her friend. "I hope he's okay, I should be with him right now."

Bulma leaned back in her seat where they were sitting in the hallway. With a glance down at her own phone she saw that Vegeta hadn't answered the two messages she had sent him either. One asking him how he was and the other asking him to make sure Goku called Chichi as soon as possible, since the girl was seconds away from stealing a car to go make sure her boyfriend was okay.

"Don't worry, Chichi. I'm sure they are fine." Bulma said, smiling reassuringly over to her aunt. "How about if we go out for lunch today? It might work to keep you.."

Bulma trailed off as the ocean of students made way as someone came walking down the corridor. Ever since the incident at the overpriced store, Maron and her friends had kept their distance to the group but today the third blue haired girl approached them with a confident grin on her lips. Bulma took a deep breath, then forced the air out between her clenched teeth, she didn't feel like dealing with Maron of all people. But by now she had learned that it was best to try and just ignore her future principal when she came to pick a fight.

As she reached them, Maron turned and whispered something to May and Zangya, who both then left her and continued down the hall. As Maron turned back, her eyes sought out Chichi's.

"I expected the guys to be here." She declared, her voice betraying that so was not the case.

Chichi raised her brow at Maron. "And why is that?"

"Oh I heard what happened yesterday, awful thing actually." She said a little too cheerfully to be convincing.

Bulma tensed up in her seat. Maron knew about that already? Then who else at the school knew, and who the hell had told Maron about it? Maron didn't seem to catch up on the building tension by the table and only flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"I met Tien before, he was so happy when I gave him a hug." Maron explained with a smile, apparently not seeing the glare Launch sent her or simply chose to ignore it. "I know how his family is like."

"Maron, that was a secret we were made to keep, I hope you're not going around sharing details." Launch said angrily up at her former friend.

"Oh don't worry, I know that." Maron said and waved Launch's worry away without a bother. "I just came here to see how Goku was holding up."

18 snorted up at her. "With hopes of offering Vegeta some condolence as well? Too bad he doesn't have a brother in the right age for that."

Bulma agreed with her aunt. It wasn't a secret that Maron was still trying to get back with Vegeta, especially during the week that he and Bulma had been fighting. But luckily Vegeta seemed to be done with her since they hadn't seen each other during that time.

"Quit it 18, you're only jealous cause you don't have a boyfriend. You're too mean and ugly to ever get one." Maron's voice was coated with that sugar sweet malice Bulma was used to and she had that irritating grin on her lips.

The girls blinked up at Maron, and so did 18. "Excuse me? Where did that come from?" 18 asked with a slight laugh, although Bulma could see the cold in her steel grey eyes.

"Exactly." Launch agreed. "And you don't have a boyfriend either, Maron."

Chichi started giggling. "Besides the three guys she slept with last weekend after the game. And at the same time too, from what I heard." She finished, and even thought there was a smile on her lips, she was narrowing her dark eyes at Maron.

"What did you just say?" Maron gaped back at her, her grin finally falling from her lips.

Launch's lip curled up. "That's right, gossip comes to our ears pretty quickly as well, Maron. To everyone's in fact, so you should think about keeping quiet about Tien's family." She said warningly.

"I didn't have sex with them, we were just hanging out." Maron growled back. "I do have some self respect."

"Since when?" 18 wondered and grinned back at Maron.

"Why are you guys being so mean? We all used to be so good friends." Maron asked angrily.

Chichi just shook her head. "No we didn't. And if we ever were, it ended when you went around saying shitty things about us."

"It was only because of her." Maron sneered and pointed over to Bulma. "Ever since she came here, everything was ruined. You're not even supposed to be here, you're older than us you stupid cow."

Bulma turned her gaze away from her old principal. "Me being here has nothing to do with you. Just leave before you start a fight you can't finish." She suggested in a low tone.

"You're really something. Just because you're with Vegeta now you think you can say whatever you want. How long do you think that will last then, huh?" Maron asked sweetly and as Bulma turned to her with a frown, the grin returned to her lips. "Like I thought. You're really such a silly girl that can't see that Vegeta is going to dump you when he gets what he wants from you. Just ask any other girl he's been with."

Bulma's fist clenched under the table as she glared up at Maron. If she had disliked the fake bluenette in the future there was nothing compared to now.

"Oh very dumb. You don't think Vegeta loves you, do you?" Maron wondered, her voice slightly childish as she smiled down at Bulma. "He doesn't do that kind of stuff, I mean has he even asked you to be his girlfriend yet, or are you _just friends_?"

Bulma's jaw unclenched as she cringed. No, Vegeta hadn't asked her. At the night of their reconciliation he had brought up a possible relationship between them, and even though Bulma had been slightly skeptical to one it still didn't take away that he hadn't brought it up again. Old feelings were resurfacing, how much did Vegeta actually care for her?

"Don't look like that sweetheart, I know him better than anyone." Maron continued as she tilted her head to the side. "Remember that I know far more about him than anyone else. He used to be **my** boyfriend."

Bulma lifted her chin slightly. "What he and I have doesn't concern you, Maron. Vegeta is not your boyfriend anymore. I think that for all of ours comfort you need to back down."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice to you, Bulma darling." Maron said almost innocently. "Trust me, I know Vegeta better than anyone. Like I said, I've been dating him for two years, knowing him for an even longer period of time."

Chichi, who had become quite tired of listening, huffed. "Yeah, and how often were you two together during those years?" She questioned with a raised brow. "You do remember that I've known him for just as long, and during the time you two '_dated'_ I think I saw you with other people more often than together."

"So what? He always came back to me afterwards, always." Maron hissed out as she turned to Chichi.

"Please just go Maron. This is extremely tiring, you're very irritating right now, just leave will you." Launch sighed annoyed. Her mood had been really great today, but now she could feel it was going straight down.

"Don't tell me what to do. You just don't want to hear the truth." Maron snapped back, her hands at her hips in a sassy stance. "But let me tell you this Bulma. When you let him stick his dick in you, it's over for you, then it's over with the nice and caring Vegeta. So if I were you I would hold on that little treasure of yours until he grows bored. Then you can at least give it to someone who actually gives a damn about you."

Bulma's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Oh please, you didn't think I knew you were a virgin? Everyone knows that." Maron suddenly laughed wholeheartedly. "Bulma, you just made yourself one of the more interesting topics in school. It sort of comes with fucking Vegeta, or in your case... by not doing it."

Chichi stood up and glared at Maron. "That was uncalled for."

"Well someone had to tell her, and I'm pretty sure it won't be you guys. And you call yourselves her friends." Maron shook her head dramatically and smirked back at Chichi. "Tell Goku I said hi. I guess we'll see each other at the game tomorrow, I'll cheer for your boyfriends. Toodles."

Maron waved at them with a satisfied smile on her lips as she joined her friends, who were waiting for her by the lockers. Bulma couldn't help but take her eyes off the three girls as she heard them laugh, most likely at her. So who didn't know she was a virgin, a fake virgin, but non the less. Was Vegeta still bragging to his football friends about her? No he couldn't be, Vegeta had changed. He was with her now, and he would never say something like that about her. Maron was making stuff up.. but how did she know?

"Are you okay, Bulma?" Chichi wondered as she leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

She was anything but fine. Bulma was actually pissed beyond hell. First on her list was beating the crap out of Maron, but before that she was going to need to talk to Vegeta about this.

"Don't believe anything she say. She lies half the time to make things seem bigger than they are." Launch said reassuringly.

Bulma just nodded back. It didn't really matter what Maron had said, they weren't exactly news to her. It wasn't the first time Bulma was questioning Vegeta's love for her... it was only.. that this time, with this Vegeta, it seemed to matter more to her than it had done before.

"So are you guys still up for eating out? 18 asked carefully as she glanced between her friends, who all looked rather down at the moment. "Maybe the guys will be back after lunch."

18 had been right, as they returned to their lockers after lunch the guys were there waiting for them. Chichi ran directly over to Goku and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the biggest hug ever. He hugged her back, but quite tiredly so. Neither he or Krillin seemed as they were in the best mood today, probably dealing with heavy hangovers.

Vegeta on the other hand seemed as if he was his normal self, which still was quite equal to how Goku and Krillin were acting today. As Bulma leaned by Vegeta's locker he paid her no attention but continued to search for something in the locker. Bulma frowned at him, wanting his attention more than she usually would have.

Vegeta suddenly sighed and leaned back up, moving in and gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek. "Morning woman, don't pester me, you'll only get shit back." He mumbled.

Bulma blinked back at him, her fingers reaching up to caress the spot on her cheek where his lips had touched her. The little kiss surprised her far more than it should have, and it distracted her from his words. How many times had she tried to give him a kiss on the cheek only to be met by thin air or his lips instead? Making out in public was Vegeta's thing, not kissing her like this.

The sudden change brought a smile to her lips, a very happy smile, and she forgot all about wanting to talk to him.

"Good afternoon to you too, sunshine. Slept well?" Bulma grinned as Vegeta slammed his locker closed.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and Bulma only leaned into kiss him on the cheek. He on the other hand had other plans and he quickly stepped forward and pushed Bulma back against the lockers, his lips quickly finding her mouth. And so they were back to the old making out thing again, Bulma thought as he placed both his hands beside her head, so much for the romantic gesture. But as Vegeta started nibbling on her lower lip, bringing a slight throbbing feeling in her lower stomach, Bulma guessed she couldn't really complain.

She brought one of her hands up to cup Vegeta's cheek as she went in to deepen the kiss. He groaned in approval and one of his hands fell to the hem of her shirt, his fingertips sliding under the fabric to caress her stomach. As Bulma tried to move forward he planted his hand against her stomach and slammed her back against the locker. She frowned up at him in disapproval but was only met with his smirk. Bulma was about to ask him what he was up to when Krillin's raised voice interrupted her.

"I seriously don't need your bullshit now, 18." Krillin grumbled and gave his blond friend his back as he walked away from them.

18 stood looking after him, her mouth slightly open. "What did I even do?"

"You're usually pretty mean to him." Chichi said scoldingly at 18.

The blond girl frowned. "I am not."

"Yeah, you kind of are." Bulma filled in, thinking about all the times in the future she had been running her husband around.

18 snorted and crossed her arms before she also started walking off from the group. Bulma and Chichi shared a glance, but it was probably only Bulma who really understood the situation. Chichi shrugged back at her before she pushed her bag into Goku's arms and started dragging him off to class. Bulma turned behind her, grasping for Vegeta's hand. He only frowned down at her and reached out and took her books from underneath her arm. And suddenly Maron's words came back to her again.

**oOo**

* * *

Bulma sat studying the fading pink nail polish on her fingernails, the things Maron had told her earlier today running through her mind. It wasn't like she believed her, but not having Vegeta's love was actually hard for Bulma. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her, so that she could tell Vegeta that she loved him too. It was just hard enough knowing that the future him might not have loved her as she loved him, but yet again, not having this Vegeta's love was slightly worse.

The halls were empty, besides a few students remaining for after class activities, but besides that Bulma and Vegeta were almost alone where they sat at one of the tables outside their homeroom. Since they were going to be away almost the entire weekend Bulma had suggested that they do his homework straight away before he left for Capital City tonight.

But at the moment Bulma couldn't really concentrate on helping him since she was caught up in her own thoughts. But Vegeta seemed to be doing okay and he hadn't asked her for any help the last ten minutes, which was probably how Bulma became stuck in her thoughts.

As she heard laughter, Bulma looked up and saw two girls coming around the corner, one of them were a cute red head with a pair of dark glasses adorning her face, and the other one a tall girl with dark locks cascading over her shoulders. It seemed the girls hadn't expected any one else to still be there and as they glanced up and saw Bulma and Vegeta they halted.

It was obvious the pretty dark haired had dated Vegeta at some point, she tugged at her friends arm and sent Bulma a jealous look. Bulma frowned back at her, she was used to both the jealous and the longing look in some girls eyes as they looked at Vegeta. Longing to be the next girl or jealous for losing him to someone else. Bulma didn't quite understand why they all wanted to date him so badly, she knew it had something to do with the fact that he was the quarterback, since his popularity had only become what it was today after he joined the team. But they didn't even know him, Bulma thought angrily.

"Hey, Vegeta."

Bulma's brow furrowed. Well this was new, many looked but few dared to actually approach him, especially when she was with him. Bulma just started to dislike this girl even more.

Vegeta raised his head and looked up at the dark haired girl with a raised brow. "Hey?"

His distant tone seemed to annoy the girl a little, much to Bulma's amusement. The dark haired girl shifted slightly as he made no move to recognize her further.

"Heather.." She said helpful as if she thought he had forgotten her name. She then tried with a smile. "Anyway, I watched your practice yesterday. You looked really good, Vegeta. I bet you will beat the Royals tomorrow. I'll be there watching and cheering for you."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as _Heather_ made no move to recognize her, instead she was rudely ignoring Bulma. The strawberry blond girl beside her sent Bulma a slightly apologetic smile before she glanced back at her friend. Bulma also returned her eyes to the dark haired girl, who was busy pressing her arms tightly to her side to show off more of her modest chest.

"Thanks, I'm sure we'll win." Vegeta said casually with a smirk on his lips.

With a nod at Heather and her friend, Vegeta then returned to his books. The dark haired girl in front of them stood blinking, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks as the strawberry blond grabbed her hand.

"Oh.. yeah. See you tomorrow, Vegeta."

Bulma glared after the girl, even though she didn't like the girl, she almost felt bad for her being brushed off like that. But then again Heather should have known better than to flirt with someone who already had a girlfriend.. or well, someone who was seeing someone else.

Before Bulma could stop herself she opened her mouth. "How many girls have you been with in this school, Vegeta?"

"Some." Vegeta replied without taking his eyes off the book in front of him.

Bulma frowned at his short answer. "And how many is some, Vegeta?"

Vegeta briefly glanced up at her, an annoyed look in his dark eyes. "Stop asking stupid questions, woman. Whom I've been with is non of your concern." He warned her in a low tone.

"Of course it's my concern. I know you fucked that girl, and you pretended like you didn't even know her." Bulma accused him angrily.

Vegeta growled in irritation but he kept his eyes on the table. "What? You wanted me to greet her with a hug and thank her for the last time I snuck out of her house in the middle of night?" He said with a snort.

Bulma gritted her teeth. "How do you expect me to react to something like that? And I think it's my right to know your number if I'm going to be one of them. Because if your intension is to screw me over and dump me the next day, pretending like you never met me before, then it is my concern."

This time Vegeta sat back up, his eyes fully on her now. "I'm not going to screw you over, woman. If I had such intentions I would either have done it a long time ago or given up on you by now, and that girl would have been you instead." He answered her, sounding calmer than the anger his eyes were giving away.

"And how do you know that? You think I would have let you fuck me if I knew you were going to ditch me directly after?" Bulma hissed, her brow creasing.

His dark eyebrow quirked at her statement. "I have no intension of _screwing you over _as you apparently want to phrase it. I had my shot at that, but I didn't take it. That should be enough for you. You're getting worked up over nothing." Vegeta sighed annoyed, not in the mood to fight about this.

"Over nothing?" Bulma gaped back at him. "She was hitting on you, Vegeta."

"So? I don't care, I don't want to fuck her again. Did I say that perhaps?" He sneered and slammed his book closed.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you didn't say you didn't want to either. She was openly flirting with you, and you let her without even telling her that I... Vegeta, I thought it was you and me now, or isn't that enough?" She asked him sounding almost disappointed.

"Don't get all relationship on me, I'm not up for this shit."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not? I thought that was what you wanted..?"

Vegeta sighed and dragged his hand through his dark hair. "I'm not sure what I want, okay? I just know that I like you enough to not rush things with you, especially when it comes to sex. But it's been months since I last slept with someone."

Bulma cocked her head to the side. So he hadn't slept with the girl at the café or the blond cheerleader from the party?

"And this is a problem for you?"

"No.. I mean yes." Vegeta rubbed his forehead. "Of course I want to have sex. You're a very attractive girl to have around, it's hard to think about not wanting to have sex with you. I'm just saying that I like you enough to wait until you're ready for it. But it doesn't mean my needs will go away."

His words hit her where it hurt. "Then I think you should go shove those needs up somewhere else, and stay the hell away from me in the meantime." Bulma snapped and quickly got up from her seat.

Vegeta was quick to follow and stood up grabbing Bulma's wrist before she could leave. "Woman- Bulma, not this again." He said sternly, yet almost pleadingly.

"Fuck off Vegeta." Bulma's voice almost fell as she turned from him and pulled at her hand.

But he still held her firmly, pulling her closer. "You need to cool the fuck down. We're not doing this again, I won't let you." He warned her.

"I will, jerk." Bulma glared up at him. "And you can just go find someone who will help you relieve you of those needs. Heather seemed willingly. See if I care."

Vegeta let go of her as he stared down at her. "Okay, fine I will, if that's what you want. But don't come complaining to me about who I've slept with after that."

Bulma took a deep breath before she whirled around and stalked towards the exit. As she reached around the corner and out of sight of Vegeta, Bulma leaned against a locker. Placing her hands against her heated cheeks, she tried to blink her tears away. She knew she was cruel with Vegeta, leading him on even though she knew she couldn't do what he wanted. It would be so wrong. And yet it was all she wanted, everything felt so right with him. Vegeta was so different from his future self that Bulma couldn't help herself, she wanted him, no one else but him. She loved him.

**oOo**

* * *

Gina was carrying the laundry basket passed the living room as spotted her now adoptive daughter sitting in the couch, tear streaks running down her cheeks. Gina's brow furrowed and she set the basket down on the floor before she entered the living room. The Tv was on and Bulma was watching some old fifties movie.

Sitting down beside her, Gina placed a gentle hand on Bulma's thigh. "Hey honey, are you sad we didn't find anything on that field today? I thought it was worth a shot." She said and searched the young girls face.

Bulma just shook her head and even though she wasn't crying at the moment, she dried her cheeks.

"Is it because you miss your family then?" Gina asked again and moved closer.

"No, it's Vegeta." Bulma confessed and angrily wiped her tears away from the corner of her eyes.

Gina raised her brow, oh it was boy trouble. "What did he do now?" she wondered.

"He doesn't love me." Bulma sobbed and new tears started falling down her cheeks.

With a sigh Gina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Bulma. "Love doesn't just happen in a day, Bulma. You've had eighteen years to love him, Vegeta has only had a couple of months. He just needs some more time."

Bulma sniffled. "No you don't understand. I'm just so confused, you shouldn't love your uncle like this."

"No you're right about that. But Bulma, Vegeta isn't your uncle." Gina reminded her.

"But I grew up with him like that. I don't know how I can possible feel like this for Vegeta. It shouldn't be like that." She said close to a whisper.

"Love sometimes has strange ways of showing itself." Gina explained to try and comfort her friend. "I mean you must have loved Vegeta in the future, maybe you're just seeing it in another way now that he's younger."

Bulma shook her head. "But that's the thing. Vegeta doesn't love me now, because he doesn't have to. We're not relatives anymore." She said hugging one of the pillows on the couch close.

"What, you think the future him only loved you because he had to?" Gina asked surprised her brows raised. "There is no such thing, Bulma. Vegeta loved you because he wanted to."

"Then he shouldn't have left me like that, just because he was tired of me." Bulma mumbled into the pillow.

"Leave you?" Gina suddenly frowned. "What are you talking about? Did Vegeta break up with you?"

A deep sigh was heard from the pillow. "It's nothing, Gina. I'm just very tired, I barely know what I'm saying." Came the muffled reply.

"No, I think it's something. Come on, tell me about it, Sweetheart." Gina reached out and pulled Bulma from her pillow. "It's clear that this is something you need to get off your chest."

Bulma looked like she wanted to dive back into her pillow. "I can't it's embarrassing."

Gina rolled her eyes. "You don't even want to know my number of boyfriends, it there's someone to talk about embarrassing stuff about, it's me." She said reassuringly.

Bulma was quiet for a minute before she glanced up at Gina. "It's not about Vegeta in this time..."

"You mean this is about Vegeta in the future? He left you?" Gina leaned back and studied her friend with interest.

Bulma nodded. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Gina smiled encouraging. "Come on tell me, Bulma."

Sighing, Bulma pulled her hair behind her ear. "Alright, I suppose I could tell you about it. But you have to know it was some time ago, about six years ago, when I was twelve."

Gina nodded to show that she was listening.

"Anyway, I had just had my first kiss from the boy I was in love with." Bulma explained, a small smile on her lips at the memory. "Me and my aunt Val were really close back then you see and I wanted her to be the first to know. So after school I went over to their house. But as I knocked on the door no one opened for me. There was no one there, all furniture was gone, everything. They had moved, not even telling me about it, they left me."

Gina had a shocked expression on her face. "They didn't even tell you they would move? They didn't tell you goodbye?"

"They said goodbye, they were at my parents house when I got home." Bulma explained quietly as she recalled the memory of the empty house that had almost become her second home as a child. "I just never realized it was a goodbye forever."

"But how come they moved like that without a word of warning?" Gina wondered quizzingly, reaching out to place her hand over Bulma's.

"No one told me exactly why. When I asked they said it was something about Val's work." But they had been lying. She may have been twelve, but not stupid. "I knew the truth of course. They were tired of me, that I was over at their house all the time. So they decided to move further away from us, so I wouldn't impose on their privacy anymore."

"What makes you think that?" Gina wondered as she saw the sad look on Bulma's face. "I don't understand, they must have loved you, seeing you were so close to them."

Bulma shifted uncomfortably where she sat. "Oh I don't know..." She said, trying to avoid answering.

"Bulma... you can trust me, now tell me what happened."

The blue haired girl once again pressed the pillow to her face and Gina grumbled and reached out grabbing the pillow from Bulma and threw it across the room. Giving her friend a stern glance it seemed Bulma as if crumbled.

"There was this incident." Bulma said finally, blushing as she recalled it. "Just one week earlier, that boy who kissed me had asked me to be his girlfriend. And like I said, me and Val talked about everything so of course I once again wanted her to be the first to know, since we always talked boys back then."

Bulma paused and glanced up at Gina. "I had the key to their house so I always just let myself inside. That day I heard them upstairs so I just ran up... What I didn't realize then was that I probably had just walked in on them being intimate."

"You're lucky if that doesn't happen to you as a kid." Gina grinned back at her.

Bulma nodded in agreement. "My aunt just took me down in the kitchen, feeding me cookies until Vegeta came downstairs and joined us. Val at least tried to seem like she was happy about my first boyfriend, Vegeta was just grumpy when I told him, asking if that was why I disturbed them. He was mad at me for an entire week, he even refused to talk to my boyfriend when he came by. And well a week later they moved to East City and that's the end of it."

"No, no sweetheart, that is not the end of it." Gina said shaking her head. "To me it sound like you are far more upset about this than you want to give away."

Bulma crossed her arms with a pout. "It doesn't matter, it won't change what happened."

"I understand that." Gina agreed, tilting her head to the side. "But maybe that's why you feel like this? Perhaps you want Vegeta's love now because you felt like you lost it when you were younger. You told me even your relationship with your parents have improved."

"You think so?" Bulma wondered as she glanced up at her roommate.

Gina shrugged unsure. "I don't know, Bulma. You were only twelve when he left, you had barely started noticing boys."

"What are you... oh no, don't." Bulma said quickly, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I never had a crush on my uncle, alright. I loved him, yes. But not like I love Vegeta right now. That's why this is so weird for me."

"Okay, it was merely a theory." Gina said and held her hands up. "But it seems like you blame yourself for what happened."

"Well it was my fault, I separated my family from their best friends." Bulma frowned. "They needed each other and I just fucked it up for them."

"Don't think like that, love. You've told me how close your parents were, and still are with their friends. And just the fact that you consider them your aunts and uncles means a lot. They all loved you and I can bet my right hand that they didn't leave because you spent a lot of time with them."

"But why would they move just like that then?" Bulma asked and hugged herself.

Gina moved in closer and hugged her again. "They probably didn't want you to be upset by the move. And I think Vegeta must have been upset as well that last week since he knew he was going to have to move. You see, some guys thinks it's easier to behave coldly and distant instead of showing what they really think. They seem to think it takes the pain away." Gina tried to explain and kissed the top of Bulma's head.

"Really?" Bulma asked the older woman.

Gina just nodded. Trust me I've seen one to many guys with that way of thinking."

Bulma bit her lip and leaned closer to Gina. She had far more experience than Bulma when it came to relationship with men. But how about with family? Especially when Gina rarely spoke of her own family. Because even thought Gina's words seemed wise, it didn't explain why Val had never tried to explain why they moved.. or anything. They had talked about everything, it seemed so strange that Val would just leave her behind without telling her why.

Was it because Bulma actually did have a crush on Vegeta back then, had they noticed her acting weird around him? Bulma shook her head. No, she knew she hadn't felt anything like that for him. She didn't even know what she felt for Vegeta until recently, and she knew that those feeling were purely for his younger self. But still Bulma couldn't stop her stomach from twisting at the thought of Val, she felt like such a betraying bitch for fooling around with her aunt's husband.

But Bulma couldn't help it. Her feelings were like this now, and no one could change that. She could at least give herself some time with Vegeta until her aunt showed up next year. It didn't seem like she was going home anytime soon anyway, so she was going to use that time to the fullest and enjoy this new relationship with Vegeta. With a strong inkling that these feeling were only for his younger self Bulma felt comfortable enough to pursue whatever it was she and Vegeta was sharing now. If she allowed herself to indulged in her feelings maybe she would wake up one day and find them gone, together with the realization of how foolish she had been. But that day was not now.

"Hey, why don't we just have an all girls night?" Gina suddenly suggested as she pulled away. "We can watch a movie with lots of fake romance, eat ice cream and skip everything that we have to do today. No laundry for me and no homework for you."

Bulma smiled up at Gina, glad she had acquired such a friendly neighbor and now roommate, friend and confidant. It seemed as if their talk had eased up a small part of the six year old lump that had resided in Bulma's stomach ever since that day. Perhaps it hadn't been her fault that they had moved, somehow that knowledge made Bulma happier than she had ever been in the last six years.

**oOo**

* * *

_I admit I'm guilty, and just for that I'm adding a new chapter straight away ;)_

Some named, anonymous, reviewers

**Ashley: **_Haha it seems my thing is the angsty and heartbreaking chapters, but hold on Romance is on the way! Hehe umm... yeah the underwear part, I really liked that too, I think sexy underwear is one of his weak spots :P For each day going weirder and weirder stuff happens around Bulma and the gang has definitely started to wonder about her. Especially Vegeta seeing they have spent so much time together these last few weeks. I hope you'll enjoy reading two chapters in a row now :)_


	27. Charm of My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon ball

_I have a set count for how many chapters there are going to be now, yay. Although these last three chapters totally messed it up with becoming longer than intended. So chapter 25-27 were actually one and the same but simply became too long and had so major plot lines in them that I couldn't put them all in one single chapter. So here I'm giving you two chapters at one time so you can read them how they were supposed to be read. :)_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

_At least half of the ones reading this since yesterday has missed that I have updated 2 chapters, therefore directly going to this and missing the previous one. Read chapter 26 first! Or else nothing is going to make sense_

**oOo**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. The heated desert along the highway to Capital City didn't hold a single drop of water and the temperature had already risen to it's peak. Bulma sighed and reached up adjusting the dark sunglasses that protected her eyes against the strong sun before she leaned back against the rail. Even though she was sitting in the shade she could feel a small trail of sweat down her back, so she reached back and adjusted the loose white tank top she wore together with her favorite pair of cut jeans shorts. Sitting outside the gas station just outside the city, they were waiting for 18 and Chichi to pay for the refill of fuel they had stopped for. Beside Bulma on the steps, Launch sat trying to absorb as much of the sun's ray as possible since it was now closing in on winter back in West City.

The door to the station opened and Chichi came out with three large mugs of ice cold soda and handed them to her friends before she sat down in between them on the steps. She smoothened out the skirt of her cornflower blue, strapless dress and pulled her sunglasses down from her head.

"We better hurry if we want to make dinner before the game starts." Chichi said and glanced down at her watch.

The sun in the sky was still high even though it was closing in on four pm. In West City it would have started to become darker at this hour, but here it was as if it was still early day. The game wouldn't start until seven, but Chichi and Launch both had dinner dates planned together with their boyfriends.

"And Goku just called me while I was inside the station." Chichi continued and took a sip from her soda. "The guys weren't able to get a hold of a single room, all hotels were full already. So we either have to sleep in the cars or drive all the way home after the club tonight."

Launch frowned and pushed her shades up on her head. "Seriously? Not a single room?" She asked disappointed as she turned to Chichi, seeming as if she had been looking forward to staying in the Capital.

Chichi shrugged and adjusted the high bun on her head. "Well we weren't fast enough. But hey, maybe you could drive us, Bulma? Or were you planning on drinking too?" She wondered and glanced over to her friend sitting over at the shaded part of the stairs.

Bulma was too occupied with her own thoughts to hear the question and Chichi raised her brow before giving Bulma a gentle shove.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" She asked as Bulma glanced up. "You slept all the way here, and now you look like someone who sold all her shoes and lost the money."

With the sunglasses covering her eyes, they didn't see Bulma roll her eyes. "It's just the heat. We're in a desert if you haven't missed it." Bulma muttered, gesturing out towards the sea of red sand that surrounded them and the little station.

"Oh look, it speaks." Came a happy voice from behind them.

18 smiled down at her as Bulma turned and glanced over her shoulder. The blond girl skipped down the three steps before she sat down with them on the lowest one. Bulma's lips pursed but she didn't bother with responding to her aunt's teasing remark.

Chichi titled her head. "Honey, what's wrong? Get it off your chest while we're still here. We're supposed to have fun today." She said offering her hands to the girl next to her.

As Bulma didn't take them Chichi reached out and grabbed a hold of Bulma's instead. The blue haired girl sighed heavily before she met Chichi's eyes over the rim of her dark sunglasses.

"Fine. It's Vegeta." Bulma confessed, her lips pressed into a hard line. "We had.. a fight."

Chichi's brows furrowed and she had a worried glimpse in her eyes. "You've broke up? Again?" She asked in a soft voice.

"We're we even together to start with?" Bulma asked doubtfully, a slight frown on her lips.

The three girls sitting next to her all glanced around at each other before they turned their eyes back to their usually cheerful friend who at the moment was in quite a mopish mood. They all were familiar with whom Bulma was actually seeing at the moment and what Vegeta's limitations usually where when it came to dating. But even with a thought on the fight the couple had had two weeks ago they all believed the two of them were an item now. They had at least both behaved in that way when together. Vegeta had seemed happier than usual and Bulma had become more relaxed and open over the past two weeks of them seeing each other.

"We thought so, but apparently we thought wrong." Launch said while biting on to her lower lip. "What did you have a fight about then?

At first Bulma shook her head slightly, then a blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's silly really, I know it is... but I just.. I got a little jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Launch wondered slightly curious.

Bulma took a deep breath. "Like I said, it was stupid. But I just hate it when girls look at Vegeta like they expect him to just suddenly want them. They don't even know him. Like take that girl _Heather_ for example. I just wanted to rip her fucking hair off when she flirted with him right in front of me. She didn't even care I was sitting there." Bulma finished off with an angry growl.

"Wow, Vegeta better not break up with you." 18 suddenly laughed. "You're gonna be like the worst super psycho ex, right? Like he probably wouldn't even know what happened to his balls until you shoved them down his throat."

Bulma couldn't help it, but a small smile graced her lips. "Oh yeah, you're so hilarious, 18." She said trying to keep the humor out of her voice.

"I do have my moments." The blond smirked back at her. "But why are you jealous? I mean did Vegeta flirt back with that girl?"

The blush returned to Bulma's cheeks. "No.. not exactly." She admitted. But it wasn't like he asked her to fuck off either.

"It must be so hard having imaginary problems. He could have fucked her you know, that would have been a problem." 18 said with a roll of her eyes.

Bulma frowned. "Don't make fun of me, 18." She warned.

18 raised her brow. "What I'm not-"

"Like I can't tell you're being sarcastic." Bulma said angrily and crossed her arms.

Chichi started shaking her head. "Actually, I don't think she is, Bulma. 18 has point. Vegeta has never been with a girl longer than a week or two if sex hasn't been involved."

Bulma snorted. "I don't get it, is that supposed to make me feel less jealous somehow?" She wondered with a scowl.

"What we're trying to say is that we think Vegeta may actually like you, you know, in a genuine way." Launch filled in with a smile. "If he's not paying attention to other girls, who's even openly flirting with him, then it's a huge thing for him and you have nothing to be jealous about, Bulma. He likes you."

Chichi nodded in agreement. "Exactly, after all the trouble you guys went through to get together, Vegeta isn't going to go after another girl just because she flirts a little with him."

"But that's the thing. I just don't know if he's serious about us. I mean it's not as if he has asked me if we're together or anything. I suppose I'm just-"

"**No way**!" 18 suddenly growled. "You did not just let Maron in to your head! Kick her out this very instant!"

Bulma blinked up at her aunt who was narrowing her eyes, the look on Bulma's face was slightly guilty as she reached down and took a sip out of her soda to avoid the eye contact.

"Why don't you just ask Vegeta where he sees your relationship heading?" Chichi suggested with a smile.

Shaking her head Bulma stood up. "No, I can't do that. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same for me?" She said quietly, giving away the worried tone in her voice.

"I understand that it's hard for you to trust Vegeta's feelings for you after that fight you two had." Chichi continued, standing up as well, dusting the sand off her dress. "But me you can trust. And honestly, I don't feel any worry about him wanting to be with you now, not like last time. I don't think he has any ulterior motive anymore, Vegeta really likes you and wants to be together with you. Even if he might be too thickheaded to admit it straight out."

Bulma moaned. "I just wish these words were coming from him instead of you. It sure as hell would have made me feel better."

"Don't worry, they'll come eventually." Chichi grinned as they started to walk for the car. "It's just a matter of letting the playboy adjust to being a serious and committed boyfriend. It must be so exhausting for him to finally think of someone else than himself. But you'll see, Vegeta will get there too, like any other guy in history who has been hocked."

**oOo**

* * *

Vegeta was lounging on his bed after his shower, flipping through the channels on the TV, when there was a loud knock on the door. At first he decided to ignore it, not really wanting to get out of the bed. But whoever was on the other side of the door was persistent and didn't stop knocking. Glancing over to the door to the bathroom he hoped Kakarott would hear it, but the door to the bathroom remained closed.

With a groan, Vegeta flung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. Only with a towel wrapped around his hips, Vegeta stalked over to the door and tugged it open.

Outside the room, Chichi stood with her hand raised just about to knock again. Her eyes did a once over and raised her brow at him as she lifted her gaze.

"Vegeta, aren't you a little overdressed?" Chichi asked with a roll of her eyes as she stepped by him in to the hotel suit.

Slamming the door closed behind her, Vegeta didn't bother to reply. "Kakarott, get the fuck out of the bathroom, your Harpy is here to see you."

Still with a frown on his lips, Vegeta walked over to one of the two beds in the room and pulled a bag up from the floor. Placing it on the duvet he started picking out his clothes from it, a pair of dark jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Chichi still had her back turned to him as he pulled on a pair of underwear underneath the towel.

The door to the bathroom opened and they both turned around as Goku walked out. He had his boxers on and a towel wrapped over his shoulder, his hair slightly damp from the shower he had just taken.

Reaching up and throwing his towel on the bed, Goku frowned over to his best friend. "Vegeta, I have asked you a million times not to call Chichi that." He reminded and walked over and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Vegeta pulled his jeans up and buckled the belt. "Whatever, I could care less." He said with a snort, not even bothering to look up from his task.

"Well I don't appreciate it." Goku close to glared over at him. "Would you like for me to call your girlfriend that?"

As he glanced up, Vegeta started laughing. "You would never call a girl such a thing, Kakarott. Besides I don't have a girlfriend." He said casually and leaned down and picked up his T-shirt from the bed.

"What about Bulma then?" Chichi suddenly asked, causing Vegeta to glance over at her.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what about her?" Vegeta asked, sounding casual.

Chichi crossed her arms over her blue dress. "Well if this is how you behave towards her, no wonder she is upset today." She said with a frown of her own.

Vegeta sneered and glanced away. He hadn't talked to the woman since yesterday, he didn't even know if they were actually talking to each other at all. He didn't even know what made her so upset with him. Yes, he had brought up the matter of sex again. But he did that all the time and Bulma never really seemed to care about it or generally took it in a teasing manner. But Bulma's way of reacting to the subject was different every time, making it hard for him to actually know what her limits were.

"What did you do now, Vegeta?" Goku asked accusingly and glanced between Vegeta and his girlfriend.

Vegeta did something between sighing and growling. How come everyone always thought he was the one doing something bad? Most important, had he even done something wrong this time? It wasn't as he even knew that himself. Women were such an enigma, especially the blue haired one he was seeing at the moment.

"I think it's about what he didn't do this time." Chichi said as she sat down on Goku's bed.

Both boys glanced at her with surprise before they turned to look at each other. Vegeta just shrugged having absolutely no clue what Chichi meant, it seemed Bulma wasn't the only weird female he knew.

Goku on the other hand seemed deep in thought, his brow creased. "Is _not_ doing something.. a bad thing?" He asked slowly as he glanced back over to his girlfriend.

Chichi just tiredly shook her head. "Yes, Goku. Sometimes it's a real bad thing." She then explained.

An annoyed gush of air left Vegeta's lips. "So what did I do.. _not do_ that made her so angry with me?" He asked the dark haired girl.

Chichi turned to him, a slight amused expression on her lips. "Bulma isn't angry with you, Vegeta."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta sat down on the bed and started pulling on his shoes. "Are we still talking about the girl who ditched me yesterday, telling me to go fuck someone else? Tell me how she is not angry with me?" He snorted, not even bothering to turn around.

"Okay, I will." Chichi agreed, still speaking to his back. "It's because you completely misunderstood her. She wasn't angry. Bulma was jealous."

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. What the heck was the woman going on about now? Forgetting about the second shoe, Vegeta turned around on the bed and glanced back at Chichi who had a '_I told you so_' look on her pretty face.

"The woman was jealous?" Vegeta asked perplexed. "Over what?"

Here he was thinking he had scared her off by saying she was smoking hot and that he was more than ready to sleep with her. And instead Bulma had become jealous of something trivial, yes women were fucking impossible. What had there even been to be jealous about?

Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. "What? Don't act like you're not jealous when you see other guys checking your girlfriend out." She said almost teasingly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I never asked Bulma to be my girlfriend, so stop saying she is."

So, Bulma had been jealous of the fact that those two girls came up and talked to him. That actually surprised him. As he saw it she wasn't the one to be too open of what she felt when it came to him, Vegeta knew she cared for him and had started to warm up to having him touch her more intimately. But the fact that she cared enough for him to become jealous whenever someone flirted with him he hadn't realized. But why would she even care about if other girls wanted him, it wasn't as he wanted them back, he even told Bulma that. She didn't have any reasons to distrust him now, right?

"You didn't ask Bulma to be your girlfriend, Vegeta?" Goku asked surprised as he looked over to his friend on the bed. "But I thought you were together now as a couple."

Vegeta snorted as he got up from the bed. "Is it a crime not to be an item? You didn't see Bulma asking me to be her boyfriend either."

"Do you want to be her boyfriend then?" Goku asked and cocked his head to the side.

Blinking, Vegeta could feel a slight heat on his cheeks. "What.. what kind of stupid question is that?!" He growled and picked up his jacket, ready to leave the room.

Chichi took a few steps off towards the door, seeming to block his way. Vegeta frowned down at her, he did not feel like talking about these sort of things with two people who had been with each other for years, it wasn't if they would understand what he and Bulma was going through at the moment.

"It's a very simple question, Vegeta." Chichi said as she cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want her to be your girlfriend, or not?"

Vegeta's jaw clenched as he took an intimidating step closer. "You know Chi, I don't know why the fuck you think this is any of either yours or Kakarott's business, but that girl did not sound like she wanted to have a relationship with me last time I spoke with her."

Chichi didn't let herself be pushed around. "Are you afraid Bulma is going to turn you down, Vegeta?" She asked seriously.

"I said it's non of your business!"

Rolling her eyes, Chichi brought a lock of hair out of her face. "Calm down hothead. I'm just trying to help. You obviously need it with this relationship, you just have to-"

"Would you just shut your trap for one second, woman." Vegeta growled out and interrupted Chichi mid sentence by grabbing her gently by her upper arms. "I barely know if Bulma even still cares for me after what I did to her. How the fuck do you expect me to ask her something like that, when it took her two minutes of talking about a relationship with me before she bailed?"

"Because what if Bulma is just as insecure about your feelings as you are hers?" Chichi said giving him a meaningful stare. "Maybe if you asked her to be your girlfriend she would realize that you are serious about a relationship with her, and that she had nothing to be jealous or insecure about."

Vegeta exhaled deeply. "I don't think I asked you for an opinion, Chi." He said as he let go of her.

The dark haired girl only smiled. "Well, I'll let you have that one for free, Darling."

Then she turned to her boyfriend who had been sitting quietly on his bed while they talked. "And don't just sit there Goku, if we are going to have time to eat before your game we need to hurry, and that means being out of that door right now." She said and clapped her hands together.

Goku blinked but then rapidly started jumping in to a pair of jeans. "Yeah right, I almost forgot." He said sheepishly.

Vegeta's brows raised. Surely their conversation hadn't been interesting enough to distract Kakarott from the thought of food, right? Although he wouldn't say it out loud, Chi did have a point. If he wanted Bulma to be his girlfriend so that everyone knew she was with him, perhaps she thought of something similar. Bulma wouldn't have to worry about becoming a number on his list and perhaps she would even be comfortable with taking their relationship to the next step. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the thought of actually having Bulma naked beneath him again, or even just naked would be fine to him.

"Oh yeah and Chichi, I almost forgot to tell you." Goku began as he sat down on the bed again, reaching for his boots and tugged them on.

Chichi smiled down at her boyfriend. "Oh what is that?" She asked.

"When Vegeta came to pick me up yesterday I got a delivery to the house." He explained and got up from the bed. "I don't know from whom it was, but there were brand new, and top class instruments. Every single one of the pieces broken were replaced. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

As Goku turned to him, Vegeta nodded. Yes, some idiot had delivered instruments for a good deal of money over to Kakarott's house right before they were about to leave for Capital City. They weren't just expensive brands, but in way better shape than their own had been. At first they had thought it had been Tien's brother who had wanted to make amends and apologies, but that was soon ruled out as the actual price of the entire delivery was revealed to them by the delivery guy. Whoever bought the instruments had to be a rich bitch.

Chichi squealed and reached up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. As she pulled away from the hug she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Goku instead. Frowning Vegeta turned from them and plopped down on his bed again, going back to ignoring them as he continued to flip through the channels.

"I'm so happy for you, honey." Chichi smiled up at her boyfriend, and planted a quick peck on his cheek as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. "You deserved them and whoever gave them to you is one generous person. I'm really happy for you, Goku, I love you."

"I love you too Chichi, but let's hurry up alright, I'm starving." Goku said and grinned sheepishly down at the dark haired girl.

"Charming as ever, aren't you." Chichi said and pursed her lips. But she still grabbed a hold of the hand her boyfriend offered her before she glanced back at Vegeta. "See you at the game later, don't be late."

"Whatever." Vegeta muttered not even bothering to glance up at them.

As the door closed after them, Vegeta turned the TV off and threw the remote on the bed. He shook his head at himself. So that's what it was like having a girlfriend, huh, he thought and grabbed his jacket. Searching through his bag he found his wallet and shoved it down in the back pocket of his dark jeans.

Well it was still more than two hours before the game started, he might as well take a look at what the Capital had to offer someone who was still single.

**oOo**

* * *

They had to push their way through the massive crowd to get to the locker rooms down in the basement. It was obvious football was one of the more favored sports in the Capital, because even though it was just a high school championship they still played at the national stadium. And most annoying of all, it brought a lot of people, too much for a person who was cranky enough without having to push her way through the never-ending crowd.

As they reached the visiting teams locker room, the crowd eased up to a fairly smaller one, and with more familiar faces. Besides the team there were classmates and girlfriends there too to wish them good luck before the game.

Bulma raised her hand and waved slightly as she caught sight of Krillin, Tien and Launch who where standing together at the back of the group. Glancing behind her shoulder she nodded to 18 that she had found their friends. The blond followed behind her as she walked over to the guys who were already dressed up in their armor.

"Hi." Bulma smiled as she reached them.

Krillin nodded back at her. "Nice seeing you made it Bulma, and 18..."

"Hey handsome, how are you holding up? Nervous?" 18 joked and gave her friend a light shove.

Bulma merely raised her brow at the exchange before she moved closer to her parents. "How was the date?" She asked them both.

Launch smiled back at her. "Oh it was great, we went to that large tower with a restaurant on top, such lovely food and view."

"It was actually pretty decent, expensive, but nice." Tien said with a humored grimace as he glanced down at his girlfriend.

"Well sounds like you guys had fun." Bulma replied and bit her lips so she wouldn't grin. "So how's it going with your brother? Have you talked to him yet?"

Tien's face fell slightly as he shook his head. "No, not yet. I've been staying with Launch since Wednesday, I'm not really in a hurry to forgive him this time." He said and his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"I really think you should try and talk to him." Bulma pushed, disliking that she was sounding just like her mother when it came to Trunks. "Non of you will benefit from avoiding each other, I know you care a lot about him."

Launch reached up and stroke his cheek. "You know she's right, you're not going to feel better until you talk to Tenzin, sweetheart." She said smiling up at him.

"Fine I'll.. think about it." He finally agreed with a sigh.

Eyeing him, Launch gave Tien a slight nudge. "Why don't you take him to see your mother at rehab tomorrow? I could come with you." She suggested.

Tien hesitated for a second. "Okay, I'll talk to him about it. But I think I should go with him alone." He said firmly.

"Whatever you want, just as long as you talk to him." Launch nodded in agreement. Then she turned towards Bulma instead. "Have you seen Vegeta yet? He was here just a minute ago."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her mother, but Launch just smiled back, knowing fully well what she was doing. Bulma didn't like being mommied herself but she still glanced over her shoulder and looked for the characteristic dark flamed haired.

She hadn't talked to Vegeta since she yelled at him at school yesterday. She didn't know if he was pissed at her or maybe just irritated. But she really did regret telling him to go fuck someone, her worst fear being that he had gone and done exactly that, even though she in heart knew Vegeta wouldn't do that to her. But Bulma knew she was going to have to talk to him today and tell him the reason to why she acted the way she did, that just like him, it was all because of insecurity. Six years of not knowing what she might have done to make them move away from her had put a mark on Bulma, but now it seemed since she had that talk with Gina, a small part of that insecurity was gone. Vegeta was just going to need some time.

Pushing a little closer to the center where most of the players were, Bulma spotted him in the middle of the crowd. Vegeta seemed surprisingly happy, being surrounded by people who looked up to him. She halted and watched him from afar, Vegeta might not like having people emotionally close but he looked in his element being the center of attention when it came to his abilities. It was so strange that she had never seen that part of him before, she had always thought he was that grumpy old man who only bothered enough to be civil enough when around the family, once again this was a completely different side of him.

There were one too many girls who took advantage of the situation they were in to slip Vegeta a hug or otherwise just clinging on to him or one of the other players. Bulma frowned not completely comfortable seeing him actually return the hugs some of them were giving. She knew that after dating Maron he had gotten to know most of the girls in the cheer squad, but it didn't have to mean he needed to be so familiar with them. Especially since she knew that some of them most likely even knew him a little more intimately than Bulma did.

As Vegeta's gaze suddenly lifted over the head of one of the girls he seemed to spot her and he straightened up and his eyes met with hers. Bulma stiffened where she stood, he also seemed to still for a second as the looked at each other over the crowd. She couldn't read the expression in his eyes, his gaze didn't chill her as it would have if he had been angry with her, but neither did he have his trademark smirk on his lips. Non of them made any movement to approach each other and Bulma felt herself starting to chew nervously on her bottom lip.

"Okay, everybody out now." Nappa suddenly yelled above the crowd and clapped his hands together. "The guys need a few minutes before the game."

As all of them were being kicked out from the locker room by the coach, Bulma took the moment of distraction and turned and started walking over to where Launch and 18 were waiting for her. She had rather wanted to go tell Vegeta good luck before the game but decided that their conversation was best left until after the game or when the got back to West City. If she was going to try and explain, Bulma was going to need some time.

**oOo**

* * *

Leaning against one of the lockers in a more secluded part of the locker room, Bulma stood and glanced over the celebrating crowd of West City students. Her arms were crossed over the white tank top she wore and even though the others had tried to make her celebrate with them Bulma had pulled away instead, not quite feeling any enjoyment in knowing the guys had won. Right now she stood wondering just how many girls took advantage of the victory to get a good feel of the quarterback. She sighed as she leaned her head back against the cold locker behind her, she should have talked to him before the game instead, she knew she should have, so much for procrastinating.

Everyone was moving around in there and Bulma had yet to catch a glimpse of Vegeta. And even if she did, what chance did she have of approaching him with at least twenty people, boys and girls, hanging around his neck at the moment. If she was lucky she would be able to catch him before they went off to the club, to get some private time to talk.

"Bulma."

She turned her head to the side and her stance faltered as Vegeta came walking up to her where she stood almost hidden in the shadows. Both his shirt and the armor was disposed of and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his upper body. Bulma's lips pressed tightly together, the heat in the packed room rising even further.

"Hi." She smiled weakly. "Congratulations to your victory, you guys did good."

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips before he grabbed a hold of her chin. "I'm perfect, I always do good, woman." He said and pushed Bulma back against the locker, his lips following shortly after to press against hers in a heated kiss.

Bulma was taken aback as his velvet tongue stroke against her lips, as she parted them Vegeta delved into her mouth finding her more hesitant one, teasing it into action.

As he pulled away from her the smirk was still fixed upon his lips. "You still want me to go be with someone else?" He asked her as he continued to gaze down at her.

Bulma pushed away from the locker and captured his mouth once again. "No... I want you to be with me." She pouted against his lips.

"Well then you're damn lucky I want to be with you, too." Vegeta answered in between planting small kisses along the line of her lower lip. "You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, and just remember I still have my need shoved up there."

Bulma tried to smile and she glanced down watching him as he slid his lips along her jawline. "I didn't mean to yell at you yesterday, I just.."

Vegeta stopped and moved up to her eye level. "Got jealous? Because I'm so fucking handsome and you want me all to yourself?" He asked with that wicked smirk she had become familiar with.

She refrained from rolling her eyes at him. "It was a nice start, but then you kind of drifted off. I suppose I should thank Chichi for this?" Bulma said knowing her aunt most likely had something to do with the info reaching Vegeta.

"_Tsk_, the harpy has nothing to do with this. Didn't I tell you that a long time ago?" He murmured against the corner of her lips.

Bulma turned her head slightly to the side to graze his lips with her own. Vegeta groaned and didn't hesitate to accept the kiss she was offering. Bulma wanted to sigh as she felt his tongue move against hers, and this time she wasn't hesitant to take up the fight. Vegeta's hand reached up to hold her steady as he began to explored her mouth, instead of starting out slow he moved with deep and hard strokes into her mouth. His soft lips, and the sensation of the warmth of his hands against her face caused a shiver to run down Bulma's spine. Dropping his hand, Vegeta reached down and pulled her from the locker so he could wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her against his chest.

Bulma moaned as she was forced to take a slight stumbling step forward, feeling the slight dampness of his sweaty chest as her fingers wandered up the side of his ribcage. Even though Vegeta was demanding in his movement this wasn't like their usual make out sessions. Something had changed and this was an affectionate kiss like Bulma had never felt with him before. It was still passionate, hot and even a little arousing but most important was that new warm and loving emotion behind it. But she could dwell upon this new feeling later, now she only wanted to concentrate on sensation that went through her body at the moment.

Vegeta's breath came harder into her mouth, giving away his excitement. His lips tightened against her and Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she grabbed on to his lower lip with her teeth to calm him down. Even though they now stood hidden in the shadow, they were actually still inside the slightly overcrowded locker room, with plenty of people celebrating around them. Vegeta protested against her and tried to gain access to her warm mouth again. Bulma just nudged against him with her nose, causing him to open his eyes as well.

As Bulma pulled away she looked into his darkened eyes. "What?" She asked with a smile sensing the expectation in his movements.

For the first time she saw Vegeta biting his lip. Seeing the slightly uncharacteristic quirk, caused Bulma to raise her brow at him.

"What is it?" She questioned again, more curious than she wanted to give away.

When Vegeta sighed and retracted his hands from her waist, Bulma got a small flashback of him sitting on her bed just about to tell her about his trust issues. What was he about now?

Reaching behind himself Vegeta brought forth a small velvet box and handed it over to her. Bulma blinked as the small box was placed in her outstretched hands, and it seemed as she could only stare down at it.

"Well open it." Vegeta almost growled out.

Bulma glanced up at his very annoyed face, his brows were furrowed and he was looking expectantly down at the box in her hands. Returning her eyes to the small box Bulma reached out and laid her fingers against the lid, feeling the smooth satin against her skin. She didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden, but why was Vegeta giving her gifts all of a sudden? Was it a gift?

As he started grumbling Bulma knew she was taking far more time opening the box than Vegeta had the patient for. Sliding the lid open she almost gasped as she found, on a white silk cushion, a small golden charm in shape of a heart.

Glancing back up at Vegeta, Bulma could see he was watching her as expectantly as he had done the box before. He was waiting for her reaction, for her to say something. It was just that Bulma didn't know hot to react, what to say or even how to feel.

"... What is this?" She asked quietly as she recovered the small object from it's resting place inside the box.

The metal was cool at first, but the heart soon warmed up with the touch of her skin. It was beautifully carved and had a slightly matt surface.

"If you're going to be my girl, you need something that is mine."

Bulma jerked her head up. "Are you... you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asked him bewildered.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Obviously yes." He huffed out and shifted his stance.

"Oh.." Bulma breathed out and bit her lip as she glanced down at the piece of jewelry in her hand that just became more significant.

With one last look at the precious little heart, Bulma placed it back in the box. Closing the lid she placed the box beside her on a low bench before she returned her gaze to Vegeta.

He swallowed hard. "I understand, it's fine-"

Vegeta was interrupted mid sentence as Bulma threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a just as affectionate kiss as before. He seemed hesitant at first but then he opened his mouth for her. And as Bulma pulled away from him with a bright smile on her lips she glanced up into his ebony eyes that were expressing confusion as he stared back at her.

"So was that a yes or a no?" Vegeta asked with furrowed brows, his voice coated with the same confusion his eyes held.

"Vegeta, I do love the gift, it's beautiful." Bulma began. "But I really don't need expensive gifts, I would have said yes anyway."

Vegeta seemed to relax significantly and he leaned passed her to take the box from the bench. As he opened it she glanced down at the golden heart that was no bigger than the nail of her thumb. And yet it made her own heart swoon.

"Although, it really is nice." Bulma said and grinned sheepishly up at him.

Vegeta smiled knowingly back at her and picked the charm out of the box. As he reached forward and shoved his hand down the front of her top, Bulma gasped and almost slapped his hand away before saw what it was Vegeta was reaching for. As he brought his fingers up again, a thin golden chain was wrapped around them, a pendant in the shape of a guitar hanging from it. As he moved to remove it Bulma quickly wrapped her hand around his wrist. Vegeta sent her a questioning look and with a sigh she let him remove the necklace she had gotten from her aunt and uncle on her birthday.

Taking the necklace from around her neck, Vegeta lifted it up in front of himself and to Bulma's surprise he opened his hand where the small charm of his still lay. Pinching the small heart between his fingers Vegeta let it slide down the chain of her necklace, combining the jewelries with each other.

"I've noticed how you always wear this, I just wanted something of mine to always be there with you as well." Vegeta explained and locked the necklace in place around her neck again. With a smirk he let the charms slip down between her breast again.

As Bulma glanced down to where the small golden guitar and heart hung together she pressed a hand against them through her top and wondered if Vegeta knew how romantic this was. Probably not. What he didn't know was that he already was with her everyday.

Vegeta still had his smirk on his lips as she bent forward and kissed them. Reaching up Bulma let her fingers trace over his cheek, Vegeta glanced around to see if anyone was looking, but didn't stop her.

"I missed you so much." Bulma mumbled as she caressed him.

Vegeta raised his brow in amusement. "You were mad with me for a day, and you still missed me?"

"Yes, stupid, I did. And I know you missed me too." Bulma said teasingly and ran her hand through his hair, ruffling it around, making some of his hair fall down in the adorable bangs he sometimes got.

"Did not." Vegeta growled playfully and repaid the gesture to her.

Bulma smiled and tried to avoid his hand. "You know, I almost feel bad keeping you for myself after such a victory, almost." She said mischievously as she moved her hands around him, letting her hands caress over his well sculpted butt.

Without touching her Vegeta moved her backwards against the locker again. "Just wait until we get out of here, woman."

**oOo**

* * *

The chill of the night greeted Bulma as she stepped out from the buzzing club. She pulled her hair away, exposing her neck as she tried to cool down. Her cheeks were tinted in a rosy color due to the heat generated inside the crowded space that was the two storey nightclub in the middle of the Capital downtown. All of the Capital's clubs ran down a single narrow street in the heart of the city, and with all the blinking lights and neon signs it was like stepping out into something like a casino town. And it seemed like people couldn't tell the difference between night and day here, because even though it was closing in on half passed two there were just as many people roaming the street now as it had been this afternoon.

Feeling a hand upon her waist, Bulma glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Vegeta came up behind her where she stood outside on the stairs. He smirked down at her and slid his hand up her back to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked and let his fingers play against her neck. "Kakarott and Chi is are still waiting for her stuff in the wardrobe."

"I would have died of a heat stroke if I stayed in there any longer." Bulma sighed and swept her bags out of her face, and eyeing him, she saw that even Vegeta had unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. "Should we wait for them over by the car?"

Vegeta's lips curved as he shook his head. "I'm afraid the moron and his girlfriend had too much to drink tonight to be able to find their way there, we better wait unless we want to run all around town trying to find them later."

Bulma couldn't help but grin, thinking that her more than respectable aunt used to drink herself under the table when young was pretty amusing, and Goku wasn't any better. If she ever told her family of where she had been, she was going to have plenty of fun terrorizing them with the information she had acquired at her stay in their past.

Reaching up, Bulma's fingers gently played with the pendants of her necklace that hung over the cleavage of her midnight blue dress. The necklace was a combination of the future and the past, a reminder who she used to be and who she was now. Glancing up at the boy beside her, Bulma tilted her head to the side. As Vegeta caught her gaze he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned into it. Just a couple of months, that long he could be hers.

"Vegeta."

Bulma pulled away, and as they both raised their heads they found a dark haired girl standing below them on the stairs. Her white fringe dress reached just above her knees, it became an effective contrast to her darker skin and the black curls that fell down over one of her shoulders. Her harlot red lips quirked up as she had their attention.

"Heather." Bulma's gaze lifted to Vegeta as he greeted his ex and let his arms slip from around her.

Bulma frowned down at Heather as the girl's smile widened, fine it was polite to use her name but it didn't mean he was interested in her. Bulma didn't enjoy the fact that one of Vegeta's exes couldn't see he clearly wasn't available anymore, or the fact that he didn't inform her of that either.

"I loved the game today, I told you you'd win." Heather complimented Vegeta as she climbed the stairs and gently placed her hand against the skin of his forearm.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. But Heather only had eyes for Vegeta and didn't notice the murderous glare that was directed at her.

Heather blinked seductively up at him. "So me and my friends were just wondering if you wanted to come along to the _Green Dragon_, we've got an extra VIP ticket." She smiled and pointed behind her where her strawberry blond friend stood waiting together with two other girls.

But Vegeta only shook his head and moved closer to Bulma, leaving Heather's hand hanging in the air. "I'm taking my _girlfriend_ home now, it's been a long day."

"Your.. oh." The dark haired girl became stunned, she glanced over to Bulma, seeming to take notice of her for the first time. "Well then, I hope you guys have fun." She said returning her eyes to Vegeta.

"Likewise." Vegeta replied as Heather backed down to where her friends were waiting for her.

Bulma was even more stunned now. His girlfriend. Vegeta had actually referred to her as his girlfriend. So they really were an item now, no matter how strange it should have felt to her, Bulma just felt truly happy about finally having Vegeta all to herself. She could feel the way he looked at her and Bulma knew he was pretty proud of how he had dealt with the situation, perhaps even wanting a reward for it.

Just about to open her mouth she got interrupted as Goku suddenly bumped into Vegeta's shoulder from behind. Turning with a growl, Vegeta was about to push him off as he saw that Goku had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. Instead he sighed in annoyance and moved away from his friend.

"Letsy goi then." Goku grinned and not seeming to take any notice of Vegeta, he reached out and swung his other arm across Bulma's shoulders.

Leaning forward he pulled both girls down the stairs with him. Bulma glanced over her shoulder to make sure Vegeta was following them, he just rolled his eyes and followed them down the stairs.

Together they got the tipsy couple back to Vegeta's car with close to no accidents. Besides telling Goku no when he tried to enter every restaurant they had passed, Chichi threw up once in an alley before she was back to her bubbly self, walking on her own through the club district. Having parked his car over by the hotel, they had to walk a short bit before they reached it, but it had been refreshing and Bulma almost felt chilled as they reached the old Ford.

Unlocking the door to the drivers seat, Vegeta had just opened it when Bulma came in to view and leaned back against it, successfully closing it. Vegeta raised his brow at the blue haired girl as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We talked about this less than an hour ago, Vegeta." Bulma told him with narrowed eyes.

His lips pressed in to a thin line and he was just about to tell her to move when he recalled the very similar incident from a few weeks ago. As Bulma held her hand out Vegeta glared down at it, but not wanting to lose her again over something so trivial he sighed in defeat and placed the keys to his car in her hand.

"This is a one time thing, woman." He muttered and moved to walk around the car.

Bulma grinned back at him. "Not if you keep drinking. You should really think of joining me and Gina in our bet." She joked and slid in behind the wheel.

Vegeta snorted as he sat down in the passenger seat. "Don't think so." He said flatly and reached behind himself and unlocked the backseat door.

Goku and Chichi were both giggling about something as they slid in together in the backseat. Bulma glanced back at them in the rear-view mirror, one of her eyebrow's raised as she caught the kiss that Goku gave his girlfriend. Somehow letting her parents and Krillin go along with 18 now seemed like a mistake. Vegeta seemed to feel the same as he glared back at the giggling couple behind them. Well it was three hours, hopefully they would fall asleep before they hit the mountain road, Bulma thought and slammed the door closed.

"Hey, watch the car, woman." Vegeta growled beside her, sending Bulma a glare.

Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes. But didn't bother to answer as she pushed the key in to the ignition. The car rumbled to life beneath her and once again she started longing for her much smoother baby at home. Putting the car in reverse Bulma sped out from the, luckily, almost empty parking lot.

Once again Vegeta cringed and he reached out and put a steady hand over hers on the gear. "Gently Bulma, you can't pull at is so hard, you'll brake her." He hissed out in irritation.

"Hey, calm down, hothead." Bulma said in annoyance, it wasn't her fault she was more used to an automatic car, she was doing her best. Gee, talk about a guy who loved his car.

"Turn on the radio will you." Chichi suddenly said and leaned forward between their seats.

Bulma agreed with her aunt, they would need some music if they were going to get through this trip. Without taking her eyes off the road, Bulma stretched her hand out for the radio, just as Vegeta did the same. They both glanced up at each other and as he frowned at her, Bulma leaned forward and pressed the button to the radio. Happily the couple in the backseat went back to making out with each other.

It took them about ten minutes to drive out from the town and to the highway that would take them through the desert and over the mountains back to West City. Bulma was glad she had napped all the way here or she would have started to feel sleepy as both teens in the backseat were beginning to quiet down, their eyelids heavy. Finally out on the big road, Bulma started to accelerate and as she reached out for the gear and changed it to the fifth she accidentally let go of the clutch a little too fast, making the car protest and jerk forward. Gripping the steering wheel harder, Bulma knew that a certain someone was going to open his mouth and yell at her some more, like he hadn't done it ten times already.

"Careful, you're going to brake my car, damnit." Vegeta shouted angrily and leaned back up as the slight jerk of the car had sent him forward.

Clenching her jaw, Bulma slammed down on the brakes, not caring that the car behind her had to do a fast turn so to not rear end them. As the car came to a complete halt she turned her head and glared over to Vegeta. He was sitting there gaping back at her.

"Are you crazy woman?! You could have dented the car..." Suddenly halting, Vegeta looked behind them, his eyes widened before he returned them to her. "We could have died."

Bulma just cocked her eyebrow. "Well that should be my own choice, or how was it?" She asked him sarcastically.

Vegeta growled at her. "Not in my car, Woman. Bulma, I swear-"

"Excuse me, is it you or me who is driving this car?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "I don't give a damn who's car it is, no one likes a backseat driver, Vegeta."

He snorted and crossed his arms. "Fine, but one more stunt like that and you're out." Vegeta warned her before he turned and faced the window.

Closer to home and around five in the morning, Bulma was the only one of the four awake as they drove over the mountain pass leading into West City. Once again she yawned and was glad they would soon be back home since hitting the bed was the only thing on her mind at the moment. Well close to the only thing. The silence inside the car and the now soft humming of the engine had sent her spiraling down into her own thoughts.

With her eyes on the road Bulma sat trying to map out the events of her last night back home. She just knew that there were major parts missing from her memory. At first she had blamed it on being drunk, which could explain the small bits of recollections she had some times. But the more she thought about it, the more Bulma realized she hadn't had so much to drink that night. What disturbed her the most was the more darker parts of those recollections she had. She was having them more often now, at night in her dreams but also during the day. Most of them were revoked around Vegeta of all people, and she didn't know why, he was the last person she had spent any time with that day. As she remembered it, he had been there in the morning, giving her the necklace. Then she hadn't seen him until dinner a couple of hours later, and Bulma was sure that nothing he had said then could revoke something so dark in her.

The memory of going to the club that night had started to come back to her fully, and many times as she had been on the dance floor tonight, Bulma had to blink away the image of her two best friends dancing beside her. Knowing that deep down inside of her she had the full memories of the night, of how she was sent back in time made Bulma angry with herself. Before she just wanted to go back home, but now she was working against time. It was already late November, she had spent more than two months in the past with her family. She had yet to come up with a way to leave this time before she caused any more trouble, before her aunt showed up in just half a year to claim her man back.

Bulma glanced to her side where Vegeta was sleeping in his seat. His chest rose and fell with each of his deep breaths. However she was going to be able to leave him behind when the time came Bulma didn't know, nor was it something she really wanted to think of. She didn't even have the strength to chide herself about this anymore. Reaching out, Bulma covered Vegeta's hand with hers. How she could fall for Vegeta of all people in the first place was beyond her, but now that she had, Bulma knew she had never felt for anyone like she did him.

Suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a flashing light behind her Bulma retracted her hand and glanced at the rear view mirror. She groaned as the blue and red light kept blinking as the police car came closer behind her. As soon as she found a suitable place along the dark mountain road she slowed the car and pulled over at the side. Bulma pulled her hand through her hair, what now?

As the male officer stepped up to the side of the car he leaned down and motioned for her to roll her window down. Obediently Bulma did and the older male gave her a curt nod.

"Good Morning, Miss. You're out for an early drive." The blond officer in his later forties greeted her and raised his flashlight so he could get a better look at her face.

Bulma bit her lip and glanced up at him. "Officer, what can I do to help you?" She wondered and added a smile, knowing she might not pull this off with her looks now that she most likely looked like a zombie.

"The ladies taillight is broken." He informed her and nodded towards the back of the Ford.

Bulma cursed under her breath, Vegeta would not like that. "Oh it's not my car, it's my... um boyfriend's." She said gesturing to Vegeta in the seat beside her.

The officer raised his flashlight over to the sleeping Vegeta in the front seat and then to Chichi and Goku who were snuggled close together in the back of the car.

He raised his brow. "Rough night in the Capital?" He asked her almost knowingly.

"Something like that, yes." Bulma nodded.

Reaching into his pocket he brought out a small plastic bag. "Then I hope you won't mind taking an alcohol test, miss." He said as he opened the plastic bag and let the small white tube fall into his hand.

"Not at all."

Since the time at the Lake house Bulma hadn't cheated with the bet and the test came out clear. The officer nodded with a smile.

"I wish more kids were thinking like you before they got into a car." He said and put the alcohol meter back in his belt. "Now just one final thing before I let you go, can I just have a quick look at your drivers license and registration papers."

"Yeah, sure.. umm just wait a second." Bulma said and leaned closer to Vegeta, grabbing her purse from the floor beside his feet.

She glanced up at his face to see if he woke, but Vegeta was still sleeping, a light snore coming from him. Bulma opened the glove compartment and took out his registration papers and handed them over together with her ID to the officer.

"Here you go, sir."

He took them from her and lifted his flashlight again. But as he raised his gaze, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Bulma, Valerie Briefs. That's a very nice name young lady. But it's not going to help you get away with driving around with a fake license."

Bulma blinked. "Wha-.. what?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

The officer held the license up for her to see. "Besides being the worst fake ID I have ever seen, what did you think when you issued it for some twenty years into the future? It's 84 not 04. I don't think you could believe you could fool anyone with this license."

"But.. but I-" Bulma fell silent, how stupid could she be.

Not only did she hand her future drivers license over to a cop, but she had let both Vegeta and her mother look through her wallet on several occasions without a thought that they might find her license and start asking questions about it.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to step out of the car."

Bulma froze as she glanced back at the officer. No way. If she woke the rest of them up they would probably be questioned about her so called fake license. She couldn't let that happen, they were already slightly suspicious towards her after one too many times saying something about the future which no living soul should know. She could not let them know about this.

Bulma tried with the sweetest smile she could pull. "Officer, do we really have to do this? I'm really tired and would just like to go home."

Seeing that the officer wasn't in the mood for her flirting, Bulma sighed an opened her wallet again. Well if looks failed she did have another powerful weapon. Pulling out a 1000 zenni bill she held it up towards the officer who's eyes widened. He glanced at the car she was driving and then back to the largest kind of bill that could be printed.

"But I just can't." He said in a whisper, still eyeing the money and the young girl that held it.

Bulma kept herself from grinning. "Sure you can, isn't it something you've always wanted to buy?" She asked innocently.

"Well my wife has been asking me for this necklace-.. No, I simply couldn't." The older officer shook his head to rid himself of the temptation.

"Of course you're getting your wife a necklace." Bulma exclaimed, and without hesitation she pulled another bill from her wallet. "And while you're at it, why not buy her a pair of matching earrings?"

Hesitating, the officer reached his hand out towards the money that Bulma was offering. "I suppose.. just this once."

"And I promise I will get my license fixed, there must have been some mistake down at the DMV." Bulma smiled, thankful that she had decided to cash out some extra money when she had bought the new instruments for the guys.

Quickly tucking the money in to his pocket the officer gave her a curt nod. "For this time then, but don't let me pull you over with the same problem again." He said and handed back her license and the registration papers before he walked back over to his car.

More gently this time, Bulma started up the car and with two hours of driving it seemed as if they had become friends and she managed to pull out on the road without any protest from Vegeta's old Ford. Now she was just going to have to figure out how to get his lights fixed without him knowing. She knew Vegeta couldn't really afford maintaining his car, but Bulma was also pretty sure he wouldn't agree to let her pay for it either. Vegeta and his damned pride.

"So, I'm really your boyfriend now?"

Bulma tensed and glanced over to the passenger seat. Vegeta's eyes were closed and it looked as if he was sleeping, the only thing that had changed was the arms he had wrapped over his chest.

Bulma wet her lips. "How long have you been awake, Vegeta?" She asked him, the familiar pain in her stomach making itself reminded.

"Long enough. You must truly be a rich bitch if you wave that amount of money in people's faces like that. As if they meant nothing to you." Vegeta finally opened his eyes and glanced back at her.

Bulma took a deep breath. "Yes.. I'm quite rich."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Just rich or filthy rich?"

"Umm, filthy?" Bulma smiled sheepishly over at Vegeta. "I'm sorry I haven't told you, the girls found out, but I made them promise not to tell you guys. People have different reactions to knowing you are rich, I didn't want to-"

"Don't make excuses for my sake." Vegeta snorted as he sat up straight in his seat. "You're the one who replaced all our instruments aren't you?"

Bulma just nodded back at him. No reason trying to deny it now that he already had it figured out. Even though people around her usually used her and tried to get close to her because of her money, Bulma knew Vegeta and the rest of her family liked her for who she was and not for what she had.

"I'll pay you back for them." Vegeta grunted, his lips set in a straight line. "As soon as I'm able to."

"It was a gift, Vegeta." Bulma assured him, shaking her head slightly at the tone of his voice. That pride. Trying to keep herself on the road she turned slightly to glance at him. "You gave me one, so please accept the one I give to you."

"_Tsk_, there's a quite a price difference between the two." He grumbled and glanced out the side of the window.

Yes, that pride. Of course Vegeta had to go think his gift to be inadequate now, just because his girlfriend happened to be loaded. But to Bulma, the gesture spoke more than anything. The charms that hung close to her heart where the most priced possessions she had at the moment.

Bulma lifted one of her hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his thigh. "Vegeta, money is nothing to me, I've always had them. A true friend is worth the double to me. I love the heart you gave me, I'd take it over all my money any day."

As he turned back to her, Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Then you're utterly stupid, I'd take the money any day over a stupid jewelry."

Her lip quirked. "Just tell me if there's something you need, like a new car perhaps?" Bulma joked with him, laughing as Vegeta glared at her.

"I'm quite fine with this car." Vegeta said, but then he frowned. "Besides the stupid taillight."

"I totally did that, so let me replace them." Bulma tried.

Vegeta moved and threw his feet up on the dashboard. "No you didn't, and they aren't broken it's just that the cables are lose, it cost a fortune to change them."

"Oh well, I could take a look at that for you.. if you want." Bulma offered him, thinking he might rather accept her help than her money.

"You never got around to tell me how you know so much about cars." Vegeta reminded her. "Your father?"

Bulma shook her head. "I inherited the talent from my grandfather, along with the money."

"You never tell me anything about your life before you moved here. Why so secretive, Bulma?" He wondered, eyeing her with curiosity.

Bulma managed to shrugged casually. "I didn't have a life before I moved here, Vegeta." She said flatly.

Vegeta's brows furrowed, Bulma could see that he wanted to ask her more, but he didn't press on the matter. With a slight nod he reached and turned on the radio again. Bulma's grip on the steering wheel eased up as she took a steady breath. For how long was she going to be able to play this game before someone found out who she really was?

**oOo**

* * *

_Omg there people, we have it, 27 chapters and we are official! Can I hear the cheers? Faint, but I'll take what I can get. They are finally together and now we have another goal to work towards instead ;)_


End file.
